What the?
by Auron's Fan
Summary: When a normal girl finds herself in Spira, she finds destiny true love, true friends, and true enemies. What happens when a powerful evil tries to part her and that?
1. Chance of MY lifetime

**Edit May 11, 2007:**

A/N: Hello to all. Name's Auron's Fan, and if you're reading this, that means that, golly gee. You're either just staring my fan fiction, wonderfully titled "What The" (I seriously wish I had a brain when I started), and an embarking on an epic tale…blah. Alright. I'm editing this because my mind can't take what my poor, stupid younger self wrote. I realize this is pretty …crappy, and so, I went through to edit it. And before I forget, if you see this fan fiction on any sites like "An Example of a Mary Sue", honestly, TELL ME! I would be honored to see my horrible fan fiction had the honor of burning people's eyes out. (sniff).

Anyway, enough of me. Enjoy the editing version of "What The".

Chapter 1: Chance of My Lifetime

On a normal Sunday, in a normal town, there sat a pretty boring teenager, playing, in her opinion, the best video game known to mankind, Final Fantasy X. And that teenager was me.

'You know, I honestly could be doing my homework right about now…' I thought to myself, shaking my head, before reaching over and grabbing the guide book. 'The only good part about this is I get to see Auron…in all his sexiness…'

I almost jumped, practically letting my characters get killed, before shaking my head. "And what the heck am I thinking?"

"Brie!" an annoying voice screamed, causing a few windows to shatter because of such.

I sighed, and paused the game. "Yes?"

"Have you done any homework?!" The annoying voice, which was sadly my mother, shrilled again from downstairs. It was amazingly creepy and not natural how my mother can scream from the basement, and yet someone five miles away could hear her.

I looked down at my backpack, untouched, thinking about the project I had due the next day. "Yep!" I lied with complete ease, before unpausing the game, and continuing on my merry way.

The annoying voice, along with its owner, appeared in my room instantaneously, her eyes flashing in anger. "You have not. Go take out the garbage.

I internally groaned. Garbage; I hated the stupid thing, and it was my lazy brother's job. "Fine," I said, pausing the game _yet_ again. What could I do? I needed $50 dollars in a week; I was broke. I wanted to be on her good side… if she had one.

"Don't use that tone with me! Lazy children! I swear!" My mother started to reach down to turn off the Playstation 2!

"No!" I exclaimed, as the screen went black and all my hard work vanished into nothing. I hadn't saved for six hours! I hadn't planned to, anyway!

"Vilg oui!" I screamed in Al Bhed, as I ran out the door (when one is seriously into a fandom, they learn the lingo, no matter how nerdy they sound). My mother just stood behind me, glaring.

'I've should've expected this…,' I thought bitterly as I dragged the cans to the curb. Inside, I heard a terrified scream! "Great… Mom must've seen my laundry pile," I groaned, before running back inside.

But, no, it wasn't the laundry. My PS2 was billowing out smoke, as though I had burnt popcorn. 'Overheated?' I wondered, looking at the outlet. No, it wasn't plugged in! Suddenly, the TV popped on. I was scared stiff.

"This is just like in the Ring, when the good-looking guy dies!" I screamed aloud. In spite of the confusion, my mother just stared at me. But, instead of a nasty little girl climbing out of the television, a little boy hopped out, dusted off his clothes, and looked up to me.

Although my mother was screaming bloody murder, I had an eerie feeling that I knew who this was. Even if it was a clichéd way of doing what I'd had wished for…recently, it was still pretty cool.

"Are you the Bevellean Fayth?" I inquired, stepping up to him, and almost afraid to touch him, for if he disappeared, it would mean that he wasn't real.

"Yes, and we need you help, Brie." He said quietly.

"Hey, how do you know my name?" I pondered aloud.

The Fayth boy smacked his head. "My gosh, you play the game enough, that almost everyone knows it!"

I blinked. Um, like that isn't completely creepy. Since when does playing the game give the characters the rights to know you? "Um, alrighty…"

The fayth didn't respond; he just stared at the ground.

"Whatever. Call me when you need me." I shrugged, then politely shoved my mother out of my room, before reaching down to pull out my DDRMax 2 mat.

"No, we need you now!" he exclaimed, which made me drop the mat.

'Could you say that any louder? I'm sure the aliens on Mars could've heard you…' I thought, shaking my head.

"Ok…well, can I bring some stuff?" I said, reaching for my backpack. My parents looked at the fayth and I as though we were both nuts. Believe me, I certainly thought I was too. Seeing as I was about to fall into…what? Spira? And here I was asking to bring stuff from Earth…

"Sure," he mumbled, not looking me in the eye. Perhaps he was afraid of catching the rabid fan girl disease?

I started to grab a handful of cd's, my Walkman, and _Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix_. I could have swore that my mom whispered, "Why in the world did we not buy this girl an Ipod?" to my dad.

"Ready!" I exclaimed, smiling broadly. Hey, it's not everyday you're offered a chance of being sucked into your favorite video game.

"We're going back, back to Dream Zanarkand," The fayth said, stepping into the TV.

"That far back? Maybe I need more stuff…" I glanced down to my backpack… If we were going that far back, I might need a rope to catch Auron…

You did not just hear that.

"No, let's go." He said it so gently, like a mother speaking to a child, that I agreed and took his had. In we went, and the last thing I remember before blacking out was hearing Auron say, "This is your world now."


	2. Meeting The Gang

**Edited: May 11, 2007**

Since I forgot this (even in the edit)…

Disclaimer: If I did own Final Fantasy X, or Pendragon…or Ayashi No Ceres, would anyone buy them? No? I thought NOT.

Chapter 2- Meeting the Legend

Landing with a _thud_, on the cold ground, I grimaced before looking up, eyes growing wide with the scenery. I stood up, brushing myself off, grin growing wider than I ever thought possible as I realized that this was Dream Zanarkand. Wow. I had honestly thought that the "fayth" was some random stalker, and kidnapped me, and such.

But, there was absolutely no one around, in which I sighed. Alas. The rope wouldn't be missed anyway… "Where is everyone?" I questioned aloud, before I heard roar of a crowd, and it all came back to me, like an eighteen wheeler barreling down the highway.

Duh! They were in the infamous game, between the Zanarkand Abes and the Duggles! I was half considering sneaking into the game (ignoring the fact that a guard was eyeing me suspiciously. It was probably because of the backpack), before I heard a louder scream, in which the fans all held their breath, and a splash was heard.

Well, it was time for Tidus's legendary final move…in which the stadium is destroyed, thanks to it.

As if on cue, I saw lights being sent from a massive wave, and crashing into the stadium. As the screams from the area escalated, I came up with a fairly decent idea: It was time to get the heck out of here.

I was running when I then heard someone yell above me. I looked up… just in time to see Tidus flatten me! And let me honestly tell you all: Tidus may be thin, but he still weighs…a lot.

A little while later, I peaked my eyes open to the worried face of Tidus and the slightly _angry _face of Auron! 'Auron!' I thought madly in my head. If my entire body wasn't in severe pain fro being crushed, I would hug him! And unfortunately for me, Auron was glaring at me, though his eyes were cleverly hidden from sunglasses.

'Sunglasses? At night?' I pondered, shaking my head, realizing that the only time Auron didn't wear his sunglasses was off screen.

"Are you okay?" Tidus _tried_ to say, but the big, red-coated ball of anger interrupted him.

"You," he began. "You aren't by any chance Brieana, are you?" He asked this question, having his eyes bore into mine, which was _really_ intimidating.

'No wonder Rikku closed her eyes when she met him.' I thought, then shaking the thought out of my head, for I had bigger problems at hand.

"Yeah," I replied, with a shrug. "Do you have any potions, for it _slightly_ hurt when you landed on me." I glanced over to Tidus who, when Auron wasn't looking, slipped me one.

Auron raised his eyebrow, and chuckled in amusement. Tidus and I stared in utter shock. (Ignoring the fact that his laugh is really…hot, you have to admit, when he chuckles, something bad will happen). "Then, you must be the messiah."

"The who?" I wondered aloud, pulling rubble out of my hair. Tidus, who is taller than me (by only a few inches, may I lovingly add), helped me as well.

Auron didn't reply, his answer was grabbing my right arm and prodding it! 'What the …?' I thought, but then Auron responded.

"If you truly are the messiah, you should have a sword protruding from your right arm, called Pendragon, as it says in the legends." he all but sneered. He didn't of course. That would make him out of character. "If you don't have this, then you are not the true messiah." He about-faced, and walked away, with Tidus at his heels.

I didn't want to be freaky but, hello? My only way through Spira was to follow him (and Tidus, but hey?). 'I seriously have no idea why I fan girl him,' I thought to myself, rushing up to the two guys. 'I mean, I thought he was pretty …um, rude, at first, but seeing it first hand is kind of eye widening.'

"Wait," I mumbled, rolling up my sleeves, prodded my right arm. In which, came my sword, Pendragon (alrighty, I did name it after a character in a book, but weird things happen to him. This is weird. Therefore, it fits). Tidus's eyes widened, and Auron soften his gaze…not by much, however.

"You are then, in fact, the one. Come messiah." Auron motioned me to join in the group.

Nodding, I began to walk over, before I realized something…

Tidus and I then yelled, "Hold on a second!" Auron turned around as though we were the biggest nuisances around. In fact, we _were_ the biggest nuisances around; everyone else had run away, screaming, awhile ago.

I looked over to the blond blitzer, and said, "You first."

"Thanks," he nodded, before turning back to Auron. "Okay, first: messiah? What are you talking about?" I nodded my head vigorously, which simply meant that his question was my question also. "And second…never mind. You go."

"Alright," I sighed, before smiling slightly. Auron gave me a look that probably read that he thought I was just plan crazy, but hey. Someone had to be happy with all of this going on. "Call me Brie."

I almost expected himself to, I don't know, introduce himself to me, but all he did was nod, and walk away. …Sheesh. Just ignore me. Thanks.

"Auron's like that, you know?" Tidus chuckled, before we both rushed up to catch up to Auron.

"Tidus, to answer you question," Auron began, as we walked (walked? More like sprinted. The city was burning down, and who knew what could attack us?). "She is a messiah, I don't know _how_," (I resisted the urge to beat him upside the head with his own weapon, ignoring the fact that he could kill me with one swing) "…But she is. Make sure she is always safe. Now we are expected…"

"By what, that thing?" I asked, suddenly pointing up.

Tidus looked, gasping at the huge, whale-like thing that was floating above our very heads. 'Hm…this seemed smaller on my tv,' I thought, also gaping at the humongous creature.

"We called it Sin," Auron informed us, well, just Tidus, seeing as I already knew.

I started walking away, was yanked back by Auron who mumbled something that strangely sounded just like 'teenagers', and then he walked ahead. I started walking again, when I noticed Tidus was still staring at Sin. I yanked at his hood, dragging him along, thinking 'Wait till he realizes that's his father.'

As we walked, we stumbled into many Sinspawn! As I pulled out Pendragon, ready to kill, Auron asked me, mockingly "Are you certain you can use that?"

'How could I have fallen in love with this…guy? You know, before I even knew he was more than a video game character?' I thought to myself, as I put myself in fighting position. "Better than you can use your katana," I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

I had no such luck. "Would you like to wager on that?" he offered, a ghost of a smirk resting on his lips. I scowled at him, before turning back to the battle.

Tidus was still fooling around with the long sword Auron gave him. "A gift from Jecht," Auron had said. Right…. Like we were going to depend on Tidus's fighting skills to save our asses. As we were debating, another huge Sinspawn fell into our mists and Demi-ed our asses!

"Get outta my town!" Tidus yelled as he slashed at the Spawn of Sin.

"Some can't wait to die!" Auron roared as he, too, began beating the ugly creature.

"Yeah!" I shouted. The two men stared at me. "Sorry?" I offered weakly, as I jumped out of the way of an attack, and tripped over my two feet.

Auron did his Overdrive, Dragon Fang. It killed the little sinspawn, but nothing else. Tidus did Sprial Cut; minimal damage. I was planning to do some seriously ass kicking of this thing, ran up to chop it, and got thrown out of the way like I was mincemeat. "Rrrg," I scowled some more, as Tidus helped me up, with Auron finishing off the creature with one hit.

As we sprinted down the road (maybe it was my imagination that did this, but was Auron walking?), the road suddenly lopsided, and Auron instructed Tidus to jump. Which he did, with a lot more grace than I did, I'm ashamed to admit. I practically tripped over my two feet, but I eventually made it.

Even if I was only hanging on by two fingers.

Suddenly, we were both picked up by the necks of our shirts, thanks to Auron. Sin was floating above us, emitting some strange sort of light. 'Weird.' I thought struggling to get out Auron's grip.

"You are sure?" Auron asked Sin. Then, Auron started talking to Tidus, saying it was "his story". Grr, sexist pig. I know it is his story, but can you realize I'm here as well? I then found myself looking Auron face to face. 'Gulp.' I thought, hoping that this thought wouldn't be my last.

"I …apologize, messiah, for …" he began, but I then cut him off.

"Uh, for what?" I questioned, again, struggling with his grip on my shirt. 'Mind removing the death grip?' I almost asked, I then thought otherwise. I enjoyed living, for as little of a time I had left, thank you very much. "And call me Brie."

"Brie, then," he smiled, truly smiled (which was quite beautiful by the way. If I only had a camera…) but this smile was a sad smile, as though he knew I was in for all sorts of troubles. "This, this is also your story."

"Where are we going?" I shouted, as the roaring in my ears grew louder and faster. 'Yep. Dying is enviable. I don't care what happened in the game, I was going to die, and Tidus was going to continue the story, like I didn't exist.'

Auron acted as if he didn't hear my last question, and then simply stated, "It all begins here."

And, with that being said, Auron, Tidus and I were sucked into the light.


	3. I'll be anywhere you want me to

**Edited: May 11, 2007**

…I hate (hated) (will always hate) this chapter.

…And it's title.

Chapter 3- I'll be Anywhere You Want Me To Be

As I woke up, I realized that I was underwater! "Crap!" I tried screaming, gosh, darn! I was underwater! I took in a mouthful of water. My arms were failing left and right. 'Help…' I thought pitifully, wanting someone, anyone to help me (hey, if you were drowning, you'd think of the same thing). Suddenly, a large, _muscular_ arm reached in and helped me out of my watery grave.

"Come on," he groaned, yanking me up. As I shook the water out of my hair, he rolled his eyes, and smiled. "_Girls_," he muttered, scanning the landscape.

"Thanks," I sputtered, practically kissing the nasty, dirty ground. Yes! Ground! Hurrah! I'm alive!

"Shh," Tidus… shushed as he walked around, touching everything in sight. I, on the other hand, noticed where I was from my seating place.

'Baaj Temple,' I noted as I made sure Pendragon was still there. I, also unlike Tidus, knew a battle was near. Geosgaeno. That nasty, horrible, _fat_ fish. That fatty could eat you with one bit, and still have room for about a thousand people more.

"Hey! Come here!" Tidus shouted, on another platform, very_ far _away. I sighed, made sure my stuff wouldn't get wet (I don't know how the fayth guy kept my items dry, next time I see him, I'm completely thanking him).

"What ever happened to keeping quiet?" I hissed, looking around. Tidus was jumping around a sphere. "What the crap is it, you dumb blonde?" I asked, though I was _sure_ I knew what it was. Tidus' head fell at the blonde comment, but right now, I had bigger problems

"I though you would know," he said sadly, as he jumped down, swimming to a new platform. 'Always showing off your swimming skills?' I mentally threw something large and heavy at his head. I then saw what he was looking at. A sign.

"Hey, I can read Al Bhed!" I exclaimed happily. I tried to read to sign, and I …couldn't read it!

"Who's dumb now?" He called from far away. I rolled my eyes, but I did have that comment coming. I follow Tidus from the platform I was on to the one he was on, and the next. And the next. Oh, I hope you get the picture. We were lost!

Tidus was as good at the geography as a two-year old. I had been here, but I had a guidebook with me at _all_ times. We finally got to a platform where it had a sphere that was in plain view. Well, I guess to me, for Tidus sat down, and just _guess_ where he sat?

"Ow!" he exclaimed, running for the water. I laughed, wringing the water from my clothes and almost followed him, until I saw what the sphere was.

I realized that the sphere was an Al Bhed decoder. You know the thing where you click it and you remember all the Al Bhed you learned in other games!

I click on the sphere and joyfully let all the info fill my brain. Not that my brain is empty, thank you very much! Tidus kept swimming from platform to platform, shouting at each one. I gave up following him; I would just swim to the final area.

"Hey Brie!" I found some potions!" Tidus cried cheerfully, with a smile that said, '_See, all that stupid adventuring was not dumb!_' I hopped onto his platform, giving out on wringing out my clothes. I unintentionally pressed Pendragon, and realized it could change to anything I wanted it to turn to! I turned it into a dagger, and a hammer, just to try it out.

"Hey, what the…? Help me!" Tidus's shouts helped pull me from my dreamland. I looked over to the water that he had just fallen into, laughing.

"Funny, smooth. Okay, now come back up, we need to decide which direction we held to. Tidus? Hello?" I called over the ledge, almost leaning into the water. Tidus had stayed down there for quite a while. I was starting to panic, but I saw Tidus fight some fishes. 'Whatever,' I contemplated bitterly at his stupid joke. 'He doesn't need my…'

"Oh dear my gosh, Brie! Hel--!… blurrble…" He jumped up and down flailing his arms, as something slowly dragged him down. I, sadly, kept staring at the water forgetting what had happen at this part of the game (I had started a while ago). I remembered the FAT FISH, Geosgaeno, was underwater! Tidus wasn't moving, and the fish was coming in for the kill!

"Oh dear. The main character doesn't die like this." I ran as though I was going to jump into the water, but I then I subsequently remembered, "Well, this is slightly a problem, seeing as I can't breath under water..." 'Auron help me!' I screamed within, knowing no one was going to answer my internal call.

"Don't worry," a calm voice behind me silenced my fear.

'No way, he can't… no, no, no! But, what if?' I turned, around thinking the impossible, and the impossible was right in front of my eyes! It was Auron! And not just Auron, but it was Auron, not a day older from when Braska's pilgrimage ended. In the long and short of it, Auron was 25 years old again!

I walked out to him, to touch him, to see if he was real, alive. 'Of course he's not alive!' I mentally slapped myself. But anyway, I reached out to touch his chest, and he had a heartbeat! He pulled me into a tight hug. I looked around, and realized that all time had stopped. Yep, I had gone crazy, and now had forgotten about Tidus.

"Wha… th… ," I stopped, unable to form even sentences. Auron simply smirked, and pulled me into a tighter embrace, if possible (I internally melted). I found my senses, if I had any. "What are you doing here? How are you alive? Are you alive? What about.."

Auron suddenly pulled away, and raised a hand to my face. I took a involuntary step back, thinking that he was going to slap me to Timbuktu (which is in Mali, Africa) , but instead, he chuckled.

"Little one," he chuckled, leaning down, kissing my cheek. This had proved it, I was dead, and someone up there had decided to give me a tasty a heaven. "You have many questions, but I can only answer some. This, my being here, is your power. Yours, messi…"

I raised my fingers to his lips and stopped him there. "Auron? I have told you many times; call me Brie, simply Brie." (Wow, if time hadn't stopped, we would need a new main character by now. Tidus!)

"Brie, then," he said, he smirked, and leaned down, as if to kiss me! I was so close…so close…

Then I snapped my eyes opened, realized Tidus was still drowning, and Auron was no where in sight.

Did I seriously just have a loser fan girl moment…? In a video game, while Tidus is dying?

I sighed, before jumping into the water, shivering with the cold. Oh yeah. I was going to die, thanks to this. There was no way I could breathe under water, nor hold my breath for that long…

I inhaled deeply, before swimming downwards. Seeing Tidus, I dug a phoenix down from my pocket, and threw it to him, before quickly heading to the surface to breath. He woke, and was about to follow me, when he saw the fish again. Luckily, he was smart enough to unsheathe his sword, and begin attacking.

I took another deep breath, and went under the water, and managed to get an attack in, before the fat fish scratched me, and I ran out of air. With an extremely quickly rush to the top, I gulped a bit of air, before something (I wouldn't be able to tell you what), dragged me back down.

Blinking my eyes open, I saw the Tidus fighting the fat fish, and it was glaring at me. Although I don't really know why; I just practically gave him a free meal.

Realizing that my breath was running out fast and I was a horrible fighter, we had to end this battle, and fast, or else I'd die.

…But it's not like you'd care, now, would you?


	4. Perky person, with a side of nuts

**Edited May 11, 2007**

Chapter 4- Perky person, with a side of nuts.

To make a long story short, we won. Well, technically, Tidus won, seeing as I kind of passed out in the middle. Tidus later told me that once he'd securely got us inside the temple, he was about to perform CPR but I started coughing before he could (and thank all above. (sniff) Wouldn't want my first kiss wasted like that!).

I woke up a few hours later, fully healed (again, thanks to Tidus), and there was a roaring (okay, an immensely small) fire next to me. 'Damn, it's going out,' I leaned closer to the fire to keep warm. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tidus doing jumping jacks to keep warm. I would have done the same, you know if my legs weren't frozen to the floor. Tidus walked over, and he seemed also frozen, though a little thawed out, for he was exercising.

"You okay?" he asked, with the same worried look on his face that he had back in Zanarkand. I nodded with best of my ability, and he continued. "You know, for someone who normally doesn't stay underwater, you survived…for a while." I smirked, before shaking my head and rubbing my arms in an attempt to stay cool.

"Thanks for the complement, but have you seen any food?" Tidus gave a shrug, and I hopped up, to start looking around, when I heard a light scratching sound alongside the walls.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, turning to face Tidus. He raised his eyebrow, before shaking his head. Strange…well, I must've been losing my mind. Perfect reasoning.

As I opened up a chest and grabbed a few potions from it (Tidus was on the other side, lifting some rubble to check under it), I heard the noise again! It was like someone was _breathing on my neck_! You have never felt weird until this happens to you.

Maybe it was my conscious, of something, but someone yelled, "Duck!" and that's exactly what I did.

Not caring to look behind me, I jumped to the ground, as the nasty, ugly creature leaped above me. Nails scratching the ground, it was a sight for sore eyes. No, perhaps _blind_ eyes, that thing was so disgusting. "Tidus! I yelled, running up to him, Pendragon drawn. Tidus nodded, eyes looking over the nasty thing that we would have to fight. He then pulled out his long sword, and the battle began.

And man it wasn't easy. We would barely have enough time to strike a hit, before the four legged creature would slap it back to us. 'His breath isn't the only crappy thing about him…' I thought to myself, jumping back before I got hit again, as Tidus quickly drank up a potion.

I realized that my health was rapidly depleting. 'This is the end? To die by an an ugly creature?' I thought; that would royally suck, seeing as I survived drowning (thanks to Tidus, however), but then died by this thing. Suddenly, I saw a group of people run in through the entry was that Tidus and I swam in. A girl chucked a potion at me (and because of my great catching skills, I dropped it) and started hurling grenades at that bad boy. I took a breather, and saw Tidus and the girl fighting. 'They sure make a _great_ team.' I hinted bitterly, letting my wounds heal.

A few minutes later, the thing fell, arms, (legs, tail, and whatever else was on him) flailing. I saw Tidus doing his victory dance, and wow, does he need a dance instructor. I recognized the group of people as Al Bheds, and the girl was Rikku. And the ugly tattooed body boy was her brother…Brother. They were gathered in a group, whispering, and since I knew Al Bhed, I decided to listen.

"Fryd tu fa tu fedr dra tfu eteudc?" (What do we do with the two idiots?) Brother asked, arms waving in my direction. I mentally (and physically) threw a large rock at his head, heard a "CLUNK" and ducked down when he looked for the culprit.

"What are they saying?" Tidus hissed rocking back and forth on his heels. I shushed him, and kept listening.

"Fa cuimt…" (We could…) an Al Bhed started, when Rikku cut in, hitting him across the face.

"Hu! Tu oui Hud caa fru dra kenm es? Yna oui naymmo dryd cdibet? (No! do you Not see who the girl is? Are you really that stupid?)" Rikku was practically jumping up and down at her companion's stupidity. "Dyga dras pudr. Hu, E femm. E ryja yh etay." (Take them both. No I will. I have an idea.)

She walked up to Tidus, who, because of his non-understanding of what they said, muttered a weak, "Hey." 'Oh crap.' I grimaced internally. I already knew what was going to happen to Tidus, (they can't kill him, he the main character!) but what about me?

Rikku gave Tidus a "once over", quietly said, "Cunno." (Sorry) and slammed her tiny fist into his gut. He collapsed on the floor, and the men behind Rikku pulled him up by his hair. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Brother slowly advancing toward me.

"Stay away!" I shrieked, swinging Pendragon for all it was worth. I knew what was going to happen, but hey, would YOU like to be punched in the stomach? A small grenade rolled over to where I was standing, smoke billowing out of it.

While coughing and sputtering, I unconsciously thought 'Auron… help…' hoping that he would answer. I got nothing, but the smell of chloroform being pressed over my nose. The last thing I remembered before passing out was Brother yanking me up by my hair (what is with people and hair?) and tossing me onto a hard, metal surface. I also heard the waves in the background before everything went black.

* * *

I was having the strangest dreams. I was on a hill, fire roaring in the background, and people cheering for me. "Messiah," they called, "How will your powers help us next?" The dream then switched, and it was Yuna and Seymour's wedding… only, Yuna wasn't the bride. It was _me_ in the wedding gown, walking up the stairs to my doom. As I tried to figure out what was happening, I saw a face, hidden in the shadows. I noticed his face leaning closer as though to whisper all the secrets in the world. I leaned in to hear. "Brie, you don't have much time. When you wake up, you must…" I never got to hear the rest, for Tidus was shaking me awake.

'Damn you, Tidus!' I thought bitterly, slowly sitting up. If I could have had only two more seconds, I would have known what the man was trying to tell me. Tidus gently touched the growing lump on his head; the fall after Rikku's "warm" welcome hadn't helped him at all.

I looked around. We were on the Al Bhed ship, prisoner. I mean sure, we could escape, but where would we swim? There was no land anywhere! Two men were keeping watch over us. I decided to _see_ whether or not they were actually watching us, so I started poking holes on to the ship with Pendragon. "Fryd yna oui Tuehk? (What are you doing?)" Someone shrieked in Al Bhed.

Some really ugly Al Bhed guys with tattoos suddenly surrounded Tidus and me. 'Maybe I shouldn't poke holes in the only thing keeping us alive here,' I thought nervously, looking up to them, murmuring a weak, "Cunno? (Sorry?)"

They looked at us strangle, as though green moss was coming out of our ears, when someone yelled "Cdub!" (Stop!) Rikku suddenly rushed over to us, putting her arms around Tidus, and said, "E femm taym fedr dras." (I will deal with them)

They slouched away, but not before Brother gave Tidus the finger. Hey? Maybe he's just overprotective? (Rikku still had her arm around Tidus' shoulder.) Anyway, I don't think Tidus even realized, for he looked death and he was still living.

Rikku went on. "Ev oui fyhd du cdyo rana, oui socd fung." (If you want to stay here, you must work.) I nodded my head, and …still realized that I could not breathe underwater!. Tidus, on the other hand, just looked as confused as ever.

"What is she saying?" Tidus looked funny, trying to put all the words that had come out of her mouth together, that Rikku started to laugh.

I spoke up. "Ra tuach't ghuf Al Bhed."(He doesn't know Al Bhed)

She gave me the same "once over" look that she gave Tidus. 'If looks could kill… Oh dear, next comes the "Cunno" then the gut punching!' I looked up to her, pleading with my eyes that I didn't particularly_ want_ to die at this moment.

She then smiled a quite, cold smile. "Famm," she, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Tuh'd aqbald sa du tu dra cdibet Yevonite puf, ur, "knayd uha"."(Well. Don't expect me to do the stupid Yevonite bow, oh, "great one")

"Hu!" (No!) I quickly shook my head. "Ruf ys E dra jnayd uha?" (How am I the great one?)

She shook her head, ignoring the question, and spoke in English (or Spiran, but who knows?) to Tidus. "Anyway, you can stay if you work."

Tidus was jumping up and down, looking all sorts of happy. "You understand me! But wait," Tidus paused, as if thinking. (Maybe he was, I don't know.) "Why doesn't she have to work?" he pouted, looking now sad.

I then said, "Sure, what the heck? I'll work". The word were barely out of my mouth when I felt someone (no names cough Rikku) shove Tidus and I into the freezing water. "Sorry, my bad!" she called down, leaning over the railing.

"'My bad' my ass." Tidus mumbled as he silently slipped under and into the murky water.

"Um, before you jump down here…" I added, glancing down to the murky depths and shivering. "I…can't breathe underwater." She gave a faint, "Oh!" before running back into the ship. A few moments later, she came back, with a small machina, and hopped off the railing.

"Here!" She offered it to me. I blinked, taking it; it was a strange device, that fit over my mouth perfectly, and allowed me to…you guessed it. Breathe. With a sigh of relief, I lowered my head beneath the water.

Tidus was surveying the territory, and Rikku mimed for me to swim over. But, when, I did, numerous piranhas were behind me! 'Goody…' I thought, pulling out Pendragon.

The three of us made quick work of those… fishes from hell. Rikku stealing grenade from them (which raises an important question: WHY do FISH have GRENADES? Scary, kids with knives, fish with explosives…), and Tidus and I whacking the stupid grins off their faces, though technically, their face IS their whole body…

We then swam toward machina… place, Tidus in the lead. The genius decided to whacking all the machines around us. ' Boys.' I tapped his shoulder, and pressed the control panel. The door swished open and Rikku swam in. Tidus shrugged his shoulder as Rikku swam out, an ugly octopus at heels. Tidus was miming Laughter, as he pulled out his weapon. 'Oops' I thought, changing Pendragon.

Pendragon changed, in to a bomb. A BOMB? I gestured the two to follow suit, and I swam out of the submerged air ship. The octopus quickly followed us, and I threw the bomb into his stomach. Rikku and Tidus had found a safe haven, but as the bomb rapidly ticked off, I just thought 'Well, this might hurt.' The bomb exploded, and everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, a tray of food was sitting next to me. I looked it over, and decided it was a step above cafeteria food. 'Okay, only a _half_ step.' I noticed, pushing it away. I saw Tidus and Rikku talking, 'Probably about their future LOVE life! Just RUB IT IN why don't you?' I am annoyingly touchy about this subject, and dismissed all the thoughts with 'Tidus loves Yuna.'

'But does anyone love you?' I asked myself.

'No.'

'Yeah, that Auron does…'

'Nope. Heck, if I were him, I wouldn't like me.'

'I understand. Any idiot that talks to herself CAN'T be liked.'

'Go die.'

'Ha.'

"Having fun?" Rikku exploded into giggles as the two of them laughed at me.

'Great, now do they think I'm insane? Wait, don't answer.' I groaned, shaking my head and Leaning back against the ship's railings.

"No, what were you talking about?" Rikku started walking away, ignoring my question. "Hello…?"

"I heard you! I just…" her tone backed away a few decimals. "Tidus, Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago." Oh _that_ conversation.

Tidus looked confused. Hell, I would be confused, thinking I had gone a few hours away from home, to find out that I was a thousand years away. 'Let's hope he didn't have a curfew, or he will defiantly be late.'

"I know! Luca! Some MUST recognize you in Luca. Oh, don't talk about you being from Zanarkand. _Yevon_ says it's a _holy_ place." Her phrasing ended kind of coldly, as though thinking of everything that Yevon did to her race.

A few minutes later (Damn! Yevon must have done shit to the Al Bheds) Rikku brightened up and asked me a cheery, "So, where are you from?"

I never got a chance to answer, for the Al Bhed started screaming, "SIN!" Rikku ran to the hull of the ship, and Tidus and I got swept off the ship.

Once again, I started to black out. I saw myself, struggling in the water, and everything stopped. I saw Auron in my vision. He gave me a smirk, and I had half the mind to wipe it off his face, but everything went black.


	5. Besaid: Hairdos, blitzball, stalkers, an...

**Edited May 12, 2007**

Chapter 5- Besaid; Hairdos, blitzball, stalkers and more

When I came to, I was on a beach like area. 'Yes! Summer vacation has come early!' I thought happily, leaning back in enjoy the cool summer air. That was not the smartest thing to do, for, once again, I had landed in the water!

"Help! Oh, thanks!" I grinned, as Tidus pulled me upward, and reminded me about trending water.

"Brat," he said with a smile that quickly disappeared as he hurriedly swam toward me. "Look out!"

I turned around, and swam toward my left. But I was not quick enough for the blitzball that was headed for me; the stupid ball still slammed into my arm.

"Ow," I muttered, rubbing my bruise, as Tidus's face slowly turned from laughing at me, to recognition of the object that had tried to maim me.

"Is that…?" He had started to ask before a guy on the shore began to talk.

"Hey! You okay!" the man was surrounded by a group of other men. They were dressed in yellow overalls (we are not at the farm anymore) and… that's it. Yes, nasty, but ...okay that's just nasty.

"No!"

"Yes!" Tidus and I called at the same time. Tidus chuckled as I pouted. "Hey! You weren't almost hit in the head with a blitzball!"

"Uh, I play the sport, remember?" he snorted before addressing the "team" and a "captain" type dude. "Heeey!" Tidus then grabbed the ball, threw it up into the air, and jumped after it. I watched him in awe as he spun, then kicking the ball toward the small group.

The team ran out of the way as the team captain coolly ducked out of the way. Not so coolly, though, for he was pegged in the head with the ball. "Whoa-ho!" he exclaimed, rubbing his now hurt head and beckoning Tidus and I to come to the sand.

Tidus shrugged his shoulders, and began breast- stroking his way to the shore. I followed him, but I was free styling. (What can I say? I was on a swim team for two years!)

When we reached to shore, Tidus started shaking like a dog to get all the water out. I, on the other hand, rang the water from my clothing. 'Or, at least I'm trying to,' I thought, looking up to the brilliant Besaid sky. It was nice and clear, and… pretty. Suddenly, the man started talking. I wasn't paying attention, until I looked up.

"Dang!" I shrieked, running behind Tidus. Tidus stared at me, until I pointed out what had scared me. Then he started laughing.

"What, bruddas?" The man asked.

"Wakka… it's nothing, but your… hair!" Tidus fell to the ground laughing. 'Laugh, you stupid jock!' I thought brutally. I was seriously frightened.

"Oh, my do?" Wakka, asked, running a hand up it, yes UP it! It stood straight up! I know. mind-boggling! Why does gravity let something so strange deify it?

"Yes! How does it stay up anyway? How can you play blitzball without it falling down?" I had played FFX before, but I always had this burning desire to ask Wakka about his HAIR!

"Wow, we are so bad, that everyone knows who we are?" Wakka hung his head then immediately brought it up. "Anyway, I use a special kind of jell. So, do you want to know the story of how I got this hairstyle? Well, it began with…" Wakka started an immensely LONG story about his HORRIBLE hair style. I wasn't listening; I was looking at the ground, but Tidus was forced to listen. 'Poor guy,' I thought, watching Tidus starting to fall asleep as Wakka went on and on…

"Hey, Wakka, what about Blitzball?" I asked him, hoping that he would stop talking about his hair. I mean, how do you go from the topic of hair, to the topic on snails? That just says that this poor loser has no friends! …Like me. Sad, I know.

"Yeah! Try that move one more time!" He exclaimed, hitting Tidus on the back. Tidus woke up surprised, and nodded his head.

"Anything to shut him up," he smirked, wadding in the ocean, to do his amazing shot again.

A while later, he came back to the awed faces of everyone on the beach. (Hey! You would be in awe if you ever saw someone do that). "Good?" He smirked.

"Who you play for?" 'Can we get a dictionary for Wakka? Please? His botching up of the English/Spiran language should be ILLEGAL!'

"The Zanarkand Abes!" Tidus looked all sorts of proud as I slapped my hand to my head. Reaching for his collar, I yanked it down. "Whoa!"

"Didn't Rikku say to not say that you were from Zanarkand?" I hissed, releasing my grip on his neck.

"Oh right! Gotcha!" He muttered, looking back at the "team". "Uh, I meant… Forget that. I got too, uh… close to Sin and my head's all foggy-like. So I don't know where this place is, or even where I'm from!" he stuttered a rushed excuse. 'We're doomed. DOOMED!' I thought, shaking me head.

"Sin toxin got to you, but you're still alive. Praise be to Yevon!" 'Such a simply minded group!' "Alright, back to practice, team! The tournament is coming up soon!" The team groaned, but they all walked back the area that they had been practicing in before Tidus and I came up. "I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, bruddas! You, what's your names?" Wakka eyes went from Tidus to me, trying to figure out who was going to go first.

Tidus spoke up first. "I'm Tidus, no idea where I'm from, no idea how I can play blitzball, and hey, are you okay?" he had turned to me, as I was "choking myself", trying to make him stop talking. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I said. I stopped what I was doing, know that since Tidus had responded, I would have to also answer. "Uh, I'm… Robin! Yeah Robin!"

"Your name not Robin, it's Brie, Br... OW! Why did you kick me?"

"Because you are an idiot!"

"Wait, did you say Brie?" 'Damn, I knew that they would react like that.' "Wow…! The Brie?" I nodded. "The only Brie?"

"Yes! I'm the only Brie! Does anything go through your thick head?"

"No! Team! Come over!" the team jogged over. "Brie here is the messiah!" The team "ohh"ed and Yevon Bowed. 'Oh, great!' "We have to show you to the priest!"

"Hey, my arm belongs to me! Give it back!" I shouted, as Wakka dragged me away.

"The Priests always talk about a "messiah" coming to our mists. I can't believe that I got to meet her first."

"Actually, I did," Tidus quietly said, well, perhaps he shouted it. The Aurochs were yelling and screaming like five-year-olds with candy. 'And I thought Wakka's hair was scary. His team is worse…'

"Anyway, you hungry? We could get you food!" he yanked me to the village, with Tidus at his heels.

While the two of them were having the whole "Sin" talk, I was being poked by the team. Oh, and prodded and pushed and... "Enough!" the two of them looked at me. "I can't stand the poking and the prodding! If I am, tell me why!" Seeing Wakka's confused face, I added, "Why I this messiah?"

"Oh, that!" He looked away with a dreamy look in his eye. "Yevon says that when the messiah comes, great things will happen! Sin will finally be defeated, and she, you" he gestured over to me. "Will in turn save the known world."

"What do you mean, the known world? She's supposed to save us?" Tidus had asked; I wasn't listening, but I did catch that last part... After the dreamy look had crept me out, I zoned out, and began walking away from the biltzers. 'But, Tidus, I will maim you later…'

I kept walking, until I was next to a lake area. I then I noticed that no one was around. "Guys?" I questioned, looking around, and hoping they hadn't left me to fend for my sad pathetic self.

"Gotcha!" Wakka yelled, and it scared me so much, I fell into the water! Tidus landed right next to me.

"Not funny," I muttered, before swimming away, leaving Tidus and Wakka to talk. I was lucky, and came across no random battles; the two men, unfortunately for them, came across so many, that I left them in the dust. Or water. 'Eat my Bubbles!'

I got to the shore of the water, muttering, "Damn Wakka with his damn team and their damn losses and…" I hiked my way into Besaid Village, hoping for food. Village folk walked into me, no I mean literally crashed into me (it hurt!) until they saw who I was.

"Oh, great messiah!" They exclaimed, with more poking and… I retreated to the water edge. 'I would rather deal with more fishes from hell and their damn grenades than this!' I was about to jump back in, when someone put an arm around mine.

"Hey, hey, hey! No touching till I can get her to the temple!" Wakka laughed when the other villagers walked away. I breathed a sigh of relieve.

"Thanks, Wakka," I muttered, removing his arm, and walking away, into someone else! (Boy, do I have amazing klutz skills!)

"Ah, the one from the sea and … no…" one of them noted, joy clearly expressed on his face.

"There are fiends out, be on … it's her!" the second shouted, before Wakka put a hand over his mouth.

"Shush! I don't her to be so frighten by abnormal villagers 'Should you really be talking?' that she doesn't complete the prophesy!"

So after shaking the two of their hands (they wouldn't leave if they didn't get a handshake), Tidus asked, "So, who were they?"

"Luzza and Gatta- Crusaders."

Remembering my sixth grade social studies class, I responded, "You mean the ones from the dark ages?"

"No. Oh, I forgot, great one, that you are not from around here." Wakka then did the "Prayer of Fayth", Tidus watched intently, and I walked toward the lodge. Tidus ran up behind me.

"You didn't practice," he smirked, walking inside. I playfully hit him over the head (thought still pretty hard, causing Tidus to yell "Ow!"). Upon Tidus' yell, the Dark aged crusaders were on us.

"Hey you! You were attacked by Sin …right? Recently was it?" Gatta, the younger of the two stalkers asked.

"Yeah," we both replied slowly, because neither of us really wanted to answer.

"So, Sin can't be far behind? You aren't hiding anything are you? Anything that might hurt the Messiah?" Gatta questioned walking closer to me, as though to protect me from Tidus. 'The only protection I need is from YOU!' I thought, backing away.

"Why… would I?" Tidus watched intently, half laughing at my struggle to get away from Gatta, and half pissed off, as though Gatta really thought that he was a lying snitch.

Luzzu cut in. "Well, if Sin's nearby, it would have attacked the island for sure. But it hasn't. I wonder why?" He pondered this question, then looked startled by my answer.

"Well," I began, crossing my arms at their stupidity. "Doesn't Sin only attack places with a lot of people in them? And, on that note, why haven't Bevelle and Luca been attacked? Isn't this all of Lady Yunalesca doing?" I glared at the two of them. I wished I could tell them what I knew, but, even if I did, would they even believe me?

"I'm sorry," Tidus apologized for me, trying to steer me out the door. Almost there, he called back, "I really don't know anything. Heck, I don't even know who the Crusaders are!"

"You're kidding right?" Gatta looked amazed at Tidus and my idiocy.

"Sin! The Toxin! Oh," Luzzu said, looking over to me. "Well, the messiah isn't supposed to be in from this world. Gatta! Tell them who we are!"

"Yes sir! The crusaders are sworn to battle Sin! We have chapters throughout Spira, accepting all who wish to join our struggle! The hero Mi'ihen formed the Crusaders eight hundred years ago as the Crimson Blades. Later, our ranks grew and we called ourselves the Crusaders. We've been fighting Sin ever since!" He took a deep breath, and noticed Tidus and my mouth's opened on awe. "What?"

"How the hell did you remember all of that? Is it written on your hand or something? No, more important question: how did you say that in all one breath?" I blinked in confusion, trying to comprehend his speech.

"Oh," Tidus laughed at my simplicity. "I was going to ask: if you have been fighting it for eight hundred years, why haven't you beaten it? Who real job is it to beat Sin?"

"Is the toxin this bad sir?" Gatta sneered at Tidus, then noticing the glare I was giving him, frowned as though it was in comfort.

"It seems bad. Go to the temple, and Yevon will help you regain your memory." Luzzu practically pushed Tidus out the door, and then turned to me. "We can explain it to you though."

"Um, no thanks. Tidus! Wait up!" I turned and ran. When I caught up to him, I flopped onto the ground. "Those two creep me out."

Tidus snickered. "Well, their names were bad enough, but I think they have a thing for you."

"Oh, please, don't make me gag like that." I said, acting as though I was hurling at the sickening thought.

We reached the temple (which was really easy, because it was exactly ten steps from the lodge we were talking to Gatta and Luzzu). Inside, it was really beautiful, filled with people praying, and statues. I dragged Tidus up to the statue of Lord Braska, and then as though on cue, a priest walked up and started explaining the importance of the statue.

"Ten years have passed since Lord Braska became high summoner. And now we finally get a statue for our temple. (Okay, not explaining at all, but anyway.)

Tidus leaned down to me. "What's a high summoner?" he whispered, hoping for only me to hear it, but it caught the attention of everyone in the room.

I cut in. "He got, um, to close to Sin, toxin and…" I didn't get any farther, for Gatta (the annoying one with weird pants) ran into the room.

Pushing past Tidus, he handed me my backpack. 'Crap, I left that in the lodge?' I thought, grabbing the bag from him, and muttering a weak "Thanks."

"Here Brie! Oh, the wondrous messiah, you have forgotten your bag from your world! Bye now!" he shouted, as he ran out. 'Thanks! Could you have said that _any louder_!' I internally yelled, as groups of people began to surround Tidus and I.

"That's the messiah?" "She's the leader of our world?" "My I shake you hand my lady?" Tidus was pushed aside, as tons of people walked up to me. I was really creeped out.

"Sorry, but, uh, Wakka wants us back. So bye!" I yelled, grabbing Tidus' arm and dragging him behind me as hundreds (or it seemed like) of people followed us. We ran into Wakka's… hut. 'More like a shack,' I thought, closing the door (of is it flap?) behind us.

"Sorry, forgot to warn people." Wakka smiled, and I decided, no matter how dim witted he seemed, he is overall a good guy. "Anyway, no food yet. (Grrr) Take a nap. Since there's only one bed…" he looked at the small bed, then up to Tidus and I.

"Don't worry, we'll mange," Tidus said, readying himself to jump onto the bed.

Wakka held him back. "No, way, brudda! She should get the bed!" he beckoned for me to sleep on the bed, and I shook my head.

"No thanks. I'm good! Tidus, you can sleep!" I sat down onto a chair, as Tidus leaped onto the bed. He was asleep half of a minute later. Once Wakka was gone, I discreetly grabbed by CD player out of my bag, and began listening to some songs.

About three songs in, the priest that had talked to us about Braska's statue walked in to talk to Wakka. He looked at me strangely, before starting. "You could see how they are doing!"

"I can't interfere. It's a rule. But it's been nearly a day." Wakka crossed his arms, and turned to me. I switched off my CD player, quickly shoved it into my bag, and listened.. "Look, Messiah…"

"Brie," I pouted. Why doesn't anyone (but Tidus) call me that?

"Okay, Brie. Do you think, when Tidus wakes up, that you can could tell him to go to the temple?" Wakka seemed worried enough, so I waved off his question with my hand.

"Sure, but, when is that food coming?" I joked, as he started walking out of his hut.

"Soon, Brie, soon!" He joked back, but he seemed nervous.

"Bye!" I called to his turned back before going back to watch Tidus. He must have been having a nightmare, for he was twisting around in his sleep. ' Must…watch…him…' I then nodded off into dreamland.

I only had two of the dreams this time, and I had them before. You know the ones with Seymour, and the one with the man, whispering in the shadows. "Brie," He whispered, gesturing for me to move closer. I did. "You don't have much time. When you wake you must stop…"

"Excuse me, Miss Messiah, and … friends?" A women had walked into Wakka' hut. 'Damnit! I was so close!' I screamed inside my head, but to everyone that saw me, I was smiling.

"Yes?" I asked, moving over to the bed to wake Tidus up.

"Something has gone wrong down in the Cloister of Trials. Wakka wants you two to meet him in the temple." The women nervously walked out. 'Nervous because of me?' I thought, turning my head to Tidus to make sure that he was awake. No, it was because Tidus… well… uh… HADN'T PUT HIS PANTS ON YET!

"Come on, man!" I shouted turning away. What a horrible sight to see this early in the morning!

"Sorry," Tidus sheepishly responded, putting his bottom half on (I mean pants, people).

When all clothes were on, and we were ready, we walked to the temple. Arriving in, I was surrounded by people asking for autographs and Tidus started talking to Wakka.

"Something wrong?" Tidus asked, gesturing over to the people who weren't asking for me to sign various body parts. He pointed to the priests who were pacing around a large staircase hurriedly, looking up it everyone in a while. "Some thing about the "Cloister of Trials"?"

"Yeah," Wakka answered, stroking his beard. (Wait, does Wakka even HAVE a beard?) "The apprentice summoner hasn't come back yet. (I quietly returned to the group) There's a room…"

"'Called the "Cloister of Trials'. Beyond is where the apprentice summoner prays.'" I said, quoting him from a game script I had at home. "'If the prayer is heard, the apprentice becomes a fully-fledged summoner, remember?'" I turned to look at Wakka who was too busy scratching his head to look at me. "Right? That's what you were going top say, right?"

"Yeah, but how'd…" he pondered, before Tidus cut him off.

"Anyway," he said, turning to me. "Someone is in there somewhere and they haven't come back out Right?" I nodded my head. "So, what do we do? Do we go in and help?"

"No! It's forbidden! Besides there are guardians in there already!" Wakka replied, sounding angry, as though Tidus not knowing anything was his fault!

Tidus ran up the stairs, dragging me behind. "What if something happen, and the summoner were to die? What then?"

People around us were whispering, okay, more like yelling, "Don't you DARE harm the messiah!" Excuse me, in what way, shape or form do you mean harm… Ewww!

"The… precepts, I mean rules, must be obeyed! Messiah, here, come down and we shall execute that naughty boy!"

"Come on, now!" I shouted, looking back at the group. "That's sick, wrong, and nasty. Sorry, we're going!" I yanked on Tidus' hand, pulling him inside, ignoring the whispers that the spectators were saying.

"Yeah, like we care!" Tidus yelled, running after me. Walking inside, I realized that this was one annoying puzzle!

"Okay, put that sphere, there! No! Not there! Yes, there!" I shouted instructions to Tidus as he completed the Trial. (One sphere for each thing!) After finishing everything, an elevator appeared, and we walked onto it. I then heard a "tap, tap, tapping" of someone's shoes, and I turned around to see Wakka's smirking face.

"Oh, so wait until we've DONE the stupid puzzle!" Tidus yelled as Wakka walked onto the platform and pressed a button. The platform started going down, and Wakka began ranting at Tidus.

"Hey! What's gotten into you! You shouldn't have done that! But you…" He faced me. "It's okay for you to be down here, being our savoir and all."

"Why the heck does she excused from everything!" Tidus exclaimed angrily.

"Because, she's the messiah!" Wakka retorted as we reached a door. "Okay, the two guardians in there: one has a short fuse, and who knows in Yevon what the other is thinking. Just, don't say I didn't warn yah!" He pushed open the door, and walked in. I followed him, dragging Tidus, who was still mumbling about how "I" don't deserve a "special treatment".

"What are you doing here? Didn't think we'd be able to handle it?" was the greeting that awaited us when we walked into the chamber.

"Uh, it's just… Told you she gets mad easily!" he muttered to Tidus and I, well, mostly to me, cause Tidus, that pervert, he was staring at the black mage's breast!

I slapped him over the head. He then turned and looked at the Ronso a.k.a., Kimarhri. The Ronso looked at him. While they were having their staring competition, I struck up a conversation. "Hi, Lulu, I'm Brie, and…"

"How do you know my name? Wait, did you say Brie? You were taking care of the Messiah, and didn't have the mind to inform any of us about this?" Lulu practically shouted at Wakka.

Wakka started to answer, when the Chamber of the Fayth doors opened. I walk over to Tidus, who having quit his staring game with Kimahri (Tidus lost horribly) looked up to the summoner. And when he saw her, his eyes popped out of his head. 'Wow, she's really pretty, and so mature,' I thought watching Yuna come down the staircase. She started falling, and Tidus began to run up to catch her, but at the last second, Kimahri caught her. She stood up straight and said, "I've done it. I have become a summoner!

Walking out of the cloisters, I brushed off all the cheers for Yuna, the "fans" waving for me 'More like stalkers.' And, well, just thought about life. 'Is it really that easy to fall in love?' I watched Tidus watch Yuna as she performed the Summoning. 'Then why is it so difficult for me?'

* * *

Tidus was being introduced to Wakka's Blitzball team, Yuna was talking, and Lulu and Kimahri were just staring at Yuna, making sure that she was safe. Everyone had something to do but me. Okay, I did have something to do: avoid creepy fans, but, nothing important, or life changing.

After the Aurochs began chanting "VICTORY!" 'Okay…', Tidus walked over to me.

"Having fun?" he asked, putting an arm around me.

"Nope," I simply answered, not wanting to waste any energy.

"We'd better go apologize to Yuna, huh?" Tidus asked, dreamily looking over to where she was sitting, talking and playing with some local children.

"You like her, don't you?" I asked, trying to sound as though I was joking, but really pissed off. Not at him! More at like… my failed love life.

"Yeah. But you know what?" I looked up, seeing laughter in his eyes. "There's enough "me" to go around!" I hit him over the head. "But really, you are like the little sister I never had."

"Does your "little sister" have stalkers?" I questioned, pointing over the fire, where some people were trying (and failing) to sneak up on me.

He laughed. "Maybe, if I did have a sibling like you, I … wouldn't have hated my old man, so much." He quieted down. I was noting that the mood had changed mighty quickly.

"Well, let's go talk to Yuna, then!" I jumped up, pulling him up with me.

"Yeah."

Walking over, Tidus got shouts of "You Heathen!", "Stay away from the summoner and the messiah!", "You're a bad mad!", and "VICTORY!". Smiling, he said, "Wow, I guess I'm the bad guy."

Yuna ran up to us, ignoring to yells of everyone ("No, stay away from the bad heathen!) and the annoying chants ("VICTORY!"). "I'm really sorry about this. Thank you both for your help earlier!"

"Sorry 'bout that!" we both replied, bowing our heads.

"Are you really the messiah?" Yuna asked, eyes full of excitement.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Everyone seems to think I am, so, I guess I am!" Noting that Tidus "liked" Yuna, I wanted to give them this time alone. "Anyway," I stopped and yawned (I'm such a great actor!) "I better hit the sack! See you tomorrow!" I yelled, walking over to Wakka.

Covering my ears to the shouts of "VICTORY!" I yelled, "CAN I GO…"

"HOLD ON!" Wakka shouted, trying to quiet down his team. "Okay, what?"

"I said, can I go to bed now?"

"Why now, the party is just starting!" Wakka looked around, and all that was there was Tidus talking to Yuna, and a very PO'd team. "Oh, okay. Want me to walk me to the hut?"

Now, I realize that he was trying to be kind, but the hut was only ten steps away. "Nah! Goodnight!" I called, over my shoulder.

Climbing in to bed, I kicked off my shoes before lifting up the covers. Since it had been a long day, I was out before my head hit the pillow.

I had one of those dreams again! Except, this one was all about the wedding, including Seymour ordering everyone to be shot!

"Brie, oh great messiah, if you want your friends to live, you will agree to marry me!" Seymour snarled raising a finger to have the seven of them executed.

"We can kick your ass anyway!" I shouted, pulling out Pendragon.

"Fine," Seymour growled, looking for something to break me. And he saw it. "Bring him forward." I heard grunting, yelling, and shouts in protest as the person Seymour had selected had moved up to the stand where Seymour and I stood. "Now, Brie, do as I say, or Auron will die!" I almost laughed at the thought of that, but when I turned around, it was young Auron! Not gray-haired man, or ugly cowl man, or "I'm going to kick your ass now!" faced, but the young Auron! Well, except that last one. I think, if this Auron had his Katana, he would seriously whoop ass that nasty blue boy here.

Auron leaned down. I noticed that his face was now partially hidden in the shadows. "Brie, you don't have much time. When he turns away…" Auron was cut off, and Tidus was shaking me awake.

_BOOM_! "What was that?" I heard Wakka ask Lulu. The "_BOOM_" was me. I had exploded. Figuratively, and luckily, not literally.

"Why does someone always wake me up at the worst moments?" I shouted, okay, shouted is not the right word. I exploded, was a little better.

"Sorry, look! Wakka asked for me to wake you up!" Tidus edged out of the hut and left me there to mope. 'Damn, I was so close!' I pouted, putting on my shoes, then heading outside.

"Whoa! You're giving me… this?" Tidus asked, holding up his new blue sword.

"That's the sword you gave Chappu." Lulu looked over to Wakka with slight malice in her reddish eyes.

Wakka, carefully avoiding her eyes, replied "Well, he never used it." Hoping to change the subject, he saw me, coming out of the hut. "Ah! Brie, morning! I would have given you a sword, but yours is cooler, and I had none left…" Wakka looked down to the ground, looking slightly embarrassed

"It's okay! Where's Yuna?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Tidus looked over to Wakka also.

"Yeah. Why are we taking the same boat as Yuna?" He questioned crossing his arms.

"Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the Calm started." Wakka started his tale.

"The Calm?" Tidus asked, tilting his head.

"Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu." Tidud smirked a smile over in my direction before Wakka went on. "But, she had the talent. And today, she leaves as a summoner."

"This is our journey. We should leave together." Lulu commented, as she turned to watch the temple stairs. We all turned to the stairs, seeing Yuna drag behind her a huge bag of luggage. "You don't really need all of that."

"They're gifts for the temples we are to visit," Yuna responded, trying to lug the bag behind her.

"This is not really a vacation, Yuna!" Wakka smiled, crossing his arms.

"Oh, okay," Yuna abandoned all thoughts of bringing the luggage, and followed Lulu and Wakka. Tidus turned to me.

"Do all girls carry that much stuff?" he joked. I bopped him over the head as we rushed up to the rest of the group.

Reaching the top of the hill, Yuna knelt down and began to pray. Tidus began to pace, and pace and… "Look, T, just pray also!" I said, annoyed at watching him pass in front of Yuna for a sixth time.

"Ti?" He asked, so I threw a pebble at his head. He ducked, and it hit Wakka, and as though to pass the time, Wakka began yet another speech. Tidus and I sat down, well, Tidus laid on the ground, actually.

"It's an ancient custom. People leaving the island pray here for a safe trip. Chappu didn't pray that day. Said that he'd miss his boat." With the "Famous Wakka Speech" coming to a close, everyone stood up and walked away, leaving us in the dust.

"Why do they always do that?" I grumbled, standing to my feet to follow them.

When we got to the group, I noticed that we were near a giant waterfall! It was magnificent! I, of course, didn't notice that large pack of animals approaching us. Random Battle time! Tidus and I whacked the baddies with our swords; Lulu attacked them with magic with her moogles; Wakka with his blitzball; and Yuna just healed us, right? WRONG! Well only the part about Yuna. She summoned the Aeon, Valefor, and it was… how you say… AMZING! That birdie kicked major behind!

When the battle was over, the group ran ahead, leaving Tidus and I to discuss the Summoning. I was talking about my great battle skills when Tidus jumped on me. "Look out!" He shouted, pushing me to the side. I looked up to where I was standing before, and Kimahri stood there, mad as anything.

We whacked, beat, bruised, pushed, shoved, fingered, anything to rid our selves of the hairy blue beast. We had almost won, when I heard Wakka yell, "That's enough!"

Kimahri slouched off. "What's with that guy?" Tidus asked, slouching over; the battle had taken a lot out of us.

"Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso tribe. He's learned the fiend's way of fighting." Lulu answered Tidus question before waling off.

Tidus looked up to her back, which was slowly fading away. "That's not what I meant!"

"He's another one of Yuna's guardians!" Wakka responded, starting to follow Lulu.

"So, was it part of his job to try to kill us?" I questioned, falling to the ground.

"Sometimes," Yuna began. "We don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much."

Wakka snorted. "You can say that again!" he yelled back, rounding a hill.

"But he has protected me since I was a child!" Yuna ran up to Wakka to further discuss this matter.

I looked up to Tidus' face. "You know, it might have just been easier to just have died in Zanarkand!" I muttered, standing up, and beginning to follow the four of them. Tidus followed suit.

"I agree," he muttered as we rounded a hill.

When we got there, people were crying, children were grabbing Yuna's skirt, "I don't want you to go!" and people were offering us gifts. I took one and peeked inside. In it, were potions and… chocolate! Tidus had to drag me onto the ship in order for me to stop accepting the chocolate!

"Goodbye!" Yuna called out when the ship pulled out of port. Like it or not, we were headed to Luca. 'Without the chocolate.' I thought sadly, watching the waves, before heading down to the cabin.


	6. The Boat Ride from Hell

**Edited: May 12, 2007**

Chapter 6- The Boat ride from Hell

I paced around the cabin a full twenty times; pretty much, I was bored! 'You know, I think I've seen this room once or twice before!' I thought, tripping over a wooden box. "Hey, Ti!" Tidus peaked his head out of the control room where he was. A chocobo squawked as he slipped out of the room.

"Chocobos rock!" a girl called after him. He nervously nodded his head, and shut the door, making sure that that the door was securely shut behind him.

"Brr…" he shuddered, looking back to the room. "Okay, what did you call me for?" I gestured down to the box I had tripped over. "Oh, that. Well?" he looked at me, with an expression on his face that clearly read, 'What in hell's name…?'

"Well, I feel like kicking it!" I exclaimed, preparing myself to kick it. I swung my leg back… and promptly fell on my butt!

Tidus began laughing. "I'm the main character. That's _my_ job." He began kicking to stupid wooden box, in turn, receiving sixteen potions. After, we kept walking around the ship, and, when I was rummaging around for items, Tidus found a Remedy. With a large grin on his face, we began to head to the stairwell, to get some fresh air.

'Stupid asshole with the stupid box, and the…' I never finished my thought, cause I walked in to a very large, very _green_ backpack. Tidus, who was walking behind me, dropped all the potions.

"Woah! Pardon!" the owner of the big green pack apologized as Tidus and I scrambled to pick up the items.

"Sorry about that!" I quickly apologized also. In Spira, I just keep walking into things, don't I?

"No need to worry! O'aka the twenty- third, at your service!" This man, "O'aka" or something answered cheerfully, tipping his funny green hat. 'Too cheerfully,' I thought, watching Tidus grip the handle of his sword, Brotherhood, quite tightly. "Would you happen to be able to lend… my lady!" his crinkled face uplifted into a smile (I mean, he was already smiling, but…) "Is that you?" He grabbed my hand, and began vigorously shaking it, until I thought it would seriously fall off. "Lady Messiah! What an honor!"

"That's great, and all… but…" Tidus attempted to pry my hand loose, but "O'aka" had a pretty tight grip. "We really have to go…"

"Talk with the Lady Yuna!" The idea popped into my head; get my hand back, and have time to teach Tidus how to flirt! Yeah!

"Gotcha!" he grinned, pulling his hand away (my hand was throbbing). Turning to Tidus, he added, "So, pal, go any Gil that you could give to o' O'aka? Huh? Wadda say?" Tidus glared at him. I remembered something,_ something_ in the guidebook about giving money to O'aka… but… 'Damn! Why didn't I bring the guidebook with me?'

I extracted about… say… 1,000 gil out of my pockets, and handed it to him. Both Tidus and O'aka stared in amazement as I dropped the money into O'aka's out stretched hand. "My… Lady… this … is too much. No! Don't give me any… not worthy?" he tried many (very sorry) attempts about me taking the money back, but I shook my head.

"One, its Brie. BRIE! Must I spell it out to everyone?" Everyone in the cabin started staring at us as I began. "B-R-I…" Tidus put a hand on my shoulder, trying as hard as he could not to crack up.

"And two?" he asked, holding back laughter.

"Oh, yeah." I turned back to O'aka, who was staring at the cash (/gil, whatever) that was still in his out stretched hand. "A wise person once said, 'When money speaks, no one questions its accent.'"

"That's great, but what does that have to do with the amount of money you gave me?" he pondered aloud, cocking his head.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed. Everyone in the cabin groaned, and smacked their foreheads. "What?"

"Come on Brie! Nice meeting you… sir…" Tidus then dragged me upstairs, with was no easy task. I mean, have you tried to drag someone upstairs? My feet were dragging against the floor and such…

"Okay! I won't forget this Lady Brie!" O'aka was pretty much jumping in excitement. 'You better not!' I thought, as Tidus pulled me out into the brilliant sunshine.

'Okay… not smart idea…' I began to edge back inside, when Tidus pulled me next to him. "Come on, you afraid of a little fresh air, or…" he asked in a mocking tone that made me want to scream at him, 'WELL, at least my shirt goes all the way down!' (pet peeve) "did you want to spend more time with O'aka? The twenty-third?" he gasped in "surprise" and began making gagging noises.

"Shut up! I don't like him! That's NASTY!" I hit Tidus over the head when he started making "kissing" noises! "Act like that and Yuna'll never like you!"

"At least I don't like Auron…" Tidus began, but I cut him off.

"What was that?" I joking grabbed his collar, and pulled him downward.

"Did I offend you?" he smiled.

"Grr, well, if you must know why I don't want to be here, it's them!" I pointed to a group of men, which I recognized as the "Luca Goers". They were talking to Yuna, but they had left her, come to annoy me.

"Greetings messiah!" They all Yevon-Bowed to me. "Love the outfit, it's so… nice? Yes nice! Right guys?" the main idiot nodded back to his two lackeys, and they nodded back to him. 'So fifth grade…'

"Pss, Tidus!" I whispered, cupping my hands together, so the Luca Idiots wouldn't hear us. "Go talk to Yuna!"

"About what?" He muttered back, watching as the Luca… something's began high-fiving, and butt slapping, and… wait, did I say butt slapping? Yes, they were very nasty.

"Talk about… I don't know, the wind!"

He turned he head; his deep blue eyes bored into mine. "The wind?"

I sighed. "Talk about blitz, your Zanarkand, anything! Just go talk!" I shoved him over to Yuna, and, sadly, they in fact did begin to talk about the wind.

"Why do you hang out with such, such a _loser_, messiah? I mean, you could hang out with us!" I ugliest of the three guys began flexing his muscles. I shook my head, fully creeped out, and started to walk away. "Hey, wait up!" the second ugliest grabbed my shoulder, and tried to yank be back, but someone, 'Or, something,' pulled me back on to their chest.

"Brie no want to hang with you. Go." The three ran like their pants were on fire… which, at the last moments, before they ran downstairs, I realized that their pants were. Looking upward, I noticed Lulu acting all innocent, playing with her moogle, like it wasn't the cause of the flames.

"Thanks Kimahri!" I grinned, happy to be away from the muscle flexing boozes. You know? I bet they were high or something…

Kimahri, didn't respond; he was already running up to Yuna. Cocking my head, I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, and huge, giant fishy, finny, biggy (wait… anyway) FISH came a-swimming up toward us.

"SIN!" Some random passenger screamed, as Sin began readying for his attack. Many of the crew were fasting up harpoons to stab the bad boy. Only…

"Wait!" Wakka and I yelled at the same time. Since I was the messiah who could save his ass when nuclear Armageddon came, he let me talk. "Stick a harpoon in that and the whole ship will go under!"

"Sin is going for Kilika! We gotta distract it! Our families are in Kilika! Forgive us, Lady Messiah and Lady Summoner!" We both nodded, watching the destruction go in as the harpoons reached Sin's body.

"Wait! Oh, boy!" Wakka exclaimed, as the chunks that fell off of Sin became Sinspawn and landed on to the ship.

Readying Pendragon, I yelled to Tidus, "Want to bet how many we can get?"

Wakka jumped into the bet. "I say, twenty, with two hits to Sin!" he grabbed his blitzball, hoping to seriously win.

Shrugging, I answered, "I say fifteen sinspawn, with ten hits to Sin!"

Lulu also joined in. Fixing her newest moogle, she added, "Five, twenty to Sin!"

"Kimahri say, three, five hits!" said (guess who?) while adjusting his lance.

"Well," Yuna giggled a nervously laugh, positioning her staff for fighting position. "I say, none, but I will say that I will defeat him for this time!" everyone groaned, for we all knew that we were going to lose; Yuna had an Aeon.

"Hello? I haven't bet yet!" Tidus shouted, as the Sinspawn drew nearer and nearer. "I say four, two!" Everyone groaned again; not cause of what Tidus had said, just it was time for start of the fight.

"Okay! Well, lets fight!" and the battle bagun.

Wakka slammed hits with his blitzball; Lulu blasted the asses of many Sin spawn with her cute little moogle (mental note. Don't get Lulu mad); Kimahri … um… "sucked" the hp out of many; Tidus and I slashed out with our swords, (I also turned my into daggers, and chucked them to Sin). The funny thing was, Yuna just sat on the sidelines, as if waiting, for the opportune moment.

"What's wrong Yuna? Afraid you might lose?" Wakka tormented, chucking his blitzball at the nearest Sinspawn. Yuna suddenly stood up, and took over for Kimahri (lets face it, he wasn't doing much). She summoned Valefor.

"Valefor! Please, use your strength!" she shouted, over the roar of the ocean. Valefor spun upward, and shot a beam out of his mouth. As soon as the beam made contact with Sin, Sin, disappeared underwater, not to bother us for a while!

"I guess you all owe me!" she chuckled, holding her staff in her right hand, while straightening out the left, waiting for us to give her money.

Lulu and Kimahri just chuckled. "_Damn_!" Wakka and I commented, fishing our brains for excuses for why we didn't have to pay her.

"Tidus, what should I say?" I asked, waiting for a stupid response, such as "grin and bear it", but nothing came. "Tidus?" I spun around, looking for him. Faintly remembering something, I leaned over the boat's edge. And that's when I saw Tidus unconscious, health drastically slipping, as fishes from hell tried to eat him!

"Holy crap!" I screamed, leaping over the side of the boat. Suddenly, Wakka's arm tightly gripped mine.

"No! Messiah! We can save him, but get back on the ship!" he pleaded, eyes full of worry.

"I know you're worried about me, but if he would to die, he would come back and kill me!" I unlatched Wakka's fingers from my arm and "SPLASH"ed into the cool, water when I realized that the phase I had just said, was totally… strange…

"SPLASH!" someone had landed beside me, and lo and behold, it was Wakka. I threw Tidus a Phoenix Down, and Wakka chucked him a High potion, and the battle, once again, had begun.

What a fun battle it was! Wakka would blind the fishes and the stupid fish would… what would you call this attack? Ah, yes; it would "Blender" us. BLENDER! That's not the way I envisioned myself to die!

As Tidus threw Wakka a potion, I grabbed an extra bomb Rikku had left in our inventory, and motioned for the two of them to get in the boat. They both did, and I threw the bomb at the Sinspawn Echuilles. Swimming as fast as I could, I reached the deck of the S.S. Liki. "Get down!" I screamed, diving down.

"And hold on!" Wakka put in, grabbing for a handrail.

"BOOM!" The bomb felt as though it had shook the entire ocean floor! I felt my hand start to slip. 'Oh, dear. This is quite bad.' I thought, mind strangely calm, thinking of all the horrible things that would happen is my hand would to fully to let go. Then, a strong arm, fully equipped in Zarakand Abes arm gear, wrapped around my waist. "Brillant. Just wonderful," he muttered, gripping the handrail he was holding extra tight.

Suddenly, the ocean spasms got bigger and bigger. "SIN!" Many of the passengers screamed, grabbing random things for support. I saw Yuna look over to Tidus and I, but I think that she realized that his arm around my waist had nothing to do with those two _possibly_ getting together. 'I hope…'

Watching in horror, the entire crew saw the terror of what Sin could bring. Kilika, the once bright and proud Kilika, was now in shambles. All thanks to Sin. As we pulled closer to the dock, I hear Yuna muttering to herself, "I will defeat Sin…I _must_ defeat Sin. Tidus was deep in thought, so I gave him a quick friendly hug, and he looked down to me, and smiled. Even though, I could tell that the smile…was kind of forced. Everyone felt that way. Us, non-Kilikaians felt horrible for the people of the shore and the people with family there, and the people on the boat that were Kilianians, probably thought about the destruction, and… their poor families…

We arrived on shore… or what was left of the shore, when people (Kilikians) ran up to the boat. Yuna pretty much leaped off the side, responding to all the worried faces with a "Greetings! I am the summoner Yuna. I have come from the temple of Besaid." People began Yevon-bowing, to her, thankful that a summoner had come into their mists.

"If there is no other summoner here, please, allow me to perform the sending." Yuna stood up straight, hoping that they would chose her.

"Oh, yes, my lady, please! We feared our loved ones would become fiends!" One woman ushered Yuna into a crowd, and away they walked.

I, being the oh, so great "messiah", said, "Look, I don't know what I can do; I've just found out that I'm the messiah," people began walking up to me, bowing their heads. "But," it was so sad, seeing all these people looking so happy with me. What great thing could I, Brie, do? "I will do anything in my power to help."

"Bless ye," an older man responded, grabbing my hand and kissing it. Yes, kind of creepy, but these people had lost… practically everything… 'To Tidus' father…' so I let it slide. "Yes, thank ye for coming. There's not much can do, but you being here is good enough."

Wakka hit Tidus over the shoulder. "Man, we're going into town, to help." He nodded back to the team, who, in their hands, held hammers and nails. "Yah? So, come and help…no," Wakka stopped in mid-sentence. "Watch the sending." The Team walked away, leaving Lulu, Tidus, and I. (Kimarhri had gone with Yuna. The three of us head over to where the sending was being …sent. Yuna was walking out on to the water…Wow. She was standing on top of the water!

As I watched this act of… awsomeness, Tidus decided to ask, "Uh, so what is a sending? Are we going somewhere?" All the people who weren't sobbing over the loss of loved ones glared at Tidus before continuing to console the ones crying their eyes out.

Lulu rolled her eyes. "You are truly clueless. Are you sure it's your memory that's the problem?" she turned to me. "Messiah,"

"Brie," I automatically answered, staring out to the water, looking at the pyreflies float around.

"Brie then," she slightly softened up, like in the way a mother speaks to a child, explaining something. "You do know what a sending is, don't you?"

"Yes," I responded. Turning to face her, I also stated, "But, why don't you tell us?"

"Okay. Look," Turning back to Tidus, cause I already knew the gist of what a Sending was. "The dead need guidance. Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, and resent the living. You see, they envy the living. And in time, their envy turns into anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they will become fiends that prey on the living. Sad, isn't it? The sending takes them to the Farplane, where they may rest in peace."

"Summoners do that?" Tidus questioned, but I shushed him, for Yuna had begun her dance. It was … no beautiful doesn't describe it well. It, well, made me feel… well for me, it had a certain… calming affect. The many people around us were sobbing, crying out names. It was beautiful, and sad. When she finished, Yuna began to walk toward us, and Tidus began to talk to ask questions again.

"It… must be tough, being a summoner." Tidus watched Yuna as she gracefully glided over to us (she was walking on water).

"Yuna… chose her own path. She knew from the very beginning what it meant. All we can do is protect her along the way. Until," Lulu looks down, as though she is unable to show Tidus if she is upset or not. "…The end."

"Until… the end? What's the end?" I did feel kind of sorry for Tidus. I mean, it wasn't his fault that he … didn't know…

Lulu looked him straight in the eye. "Until she defeats Sin." Then with a swish of her dress, she went over to comfort Yuna. In fact, everyone was congratulating Yuna. Except Tidus and I.

"Brie, do you know what she means by the end… Brie? What are you doing?" Tidus called out to me, as I stood in water that was neck deep.

I turned around, and smiled. "Testing a theory." And with that, I plunged under water.

I heard screams coming from the shore, like "Save the Messiah!" and crap. I really wanted someone to save me but if not… I opened my eyes, and realized that they were stinging. 'It doesn't matter… I guess Yuna will have to do another Sending…' I looked deep in the water, as everything became unfocused… and…

"Hello," a voice whispered into my ear. I jumped up, realizing who the voice belonged to.

"Hey Auron. So, am I dead yet? Or, simply, an unsent, cause I never finished my "mission"?" I asked, kicking my legs cause they were hanging over a rail like area.

"Nether. Tidus," He pointed downward, and I looked. I saw Tidus dragging my half-breathing body onto the shore, Yuna running up, casing magic, and everyone rushing toward me. "Pulled you out before you…" he stopped, as though he didn't want to think that I almost died.

"Damn," I muttered. "I was so close…"

"Wishing to end your life so soon?" He raised his eyebrow, before continuing. "Not partically a wise thing…"

"Oh, please. You're not even the video game Auron. You're …like my mind." I rolled my eyes, brushing a lock of hair out of my face. Auron pulled me upward, and made me look down, down to where I was… dying… 'Brr, creepy…'

"You…have to live."

"Why me?" I muttered, sighing, and wanting to know the answers.

He smiled. "I cannot tell you yet, but, in time you will find out. Now, do you want a kiss of life from me, or from Wakka, because I think that he is preparing to do so…" looking down, I saw Wakka puckering his lips, getting closer to mine…

"Argh! Meanie! Fine!" he laughed at my childish comments, leaned over to brush his lips over mind…but there was a flash of light, and I was once again denied a kiss from the amazingly hot Legendary Guardian. I then felt the rude awakening of my soul being jerked from the neither world, and back into my body. I opened my eyes, just in time to see Wakka coming closer…

"No! Stop! I'm awake!" I shouted, hoping to stop him in time.

"Brie!" Tidus pushed Wakka out of the way, and pulled me into a hug. "Why would you make us suffer like that! I was… actually scared…" Tidus put his head in my shoulder, and pulled my into a tighter hug.

"I'm really sorry, but… I'm just not ready to tell anyone… why I did that." Complains began, but Yuna cut in.

"If Brie," she smiled at me, and continued (one of the FEW who actually said my name right) wants to tells us, then she will when she will. Now, to bed. We need to be up early for the temple tomorrow." I tried to stand up… but…

"Um, Tidus, do you think…?" he glanced in my direction, and I pointed to my legs. They were… not working…

"Sure," He picked me up, and carried me off to the inn where the party of summoner Yuna and the messiah were staying. While in his arms, I soon fell to a much needed slumber.


	7. Fun times in Kilika

**A/N- Hello! After reading a review from Anbu713, I immdiatly began working on this chapter! (even though I took me five days to finish) I'm really sorry that it is so long, but be happy! After you shoot me for an immensaly long chapter and forever updates, you can always spend forever reading this! (actually, it's not that long, so bear with me…) **

**Oh yeah, a disclaimer!- I OWN IT ALL… (square soft runs in, and pulls out packet machine guns…) Okay! I lied! I own nothing! DON'T KILL ME! I'm too sexy to die! Everyone starts laughing DAMN YOU ALL! **

**Now, the chapter!**

Chapter 7- Chilling In Kilika

While I was sleeping, I had more "funky" dreams. Actually, I only had one. But anyway… it was really creepy, kind of … Terminator, "end of the world" creepy. All these people were stationed up for battle, and then, a strange beefy guy walked into my view. "What are our battle plans for today?" he asked, bowing his head. "Oh, great one."

Someone turned around to face this "Commander". The "Great One" responded with a, "Today, we're finally going to kick his ass. The "Commander" (who I then realized had raven colored hair 'That's strange') bowed and walked out of the room. Another man walked in.

"What do we do to the resistors?" the blond chief asked, cocking his head. 'Hey, that _really_ reminds me of Tidus.'

The Great one answered with a simple response, "Kill them." The blond smiled, and also walked out of the room. Another man slithered in, (the best way I can describe it.)

"You are doing great," the man with strange blue hair said, 'What the f!' I internally screamed. 'That asshole looks _a lot _like Seymour!' "A little more, and we will annihilate everyone."

"Yes, now leave. I have business to attend to." The blue haired e Seymour looking man, bowed a mocking bow, and left.

The Great one stalker over to a mirror, which was in the room. Looking into the mirror, I realized that the "Great one" was a woman. Looking at the woman, I realized I was looking at nothing but a carbon copy of myself!

"AHHH!" I screamed, tumbling to get the hell out of there. Suddenly, the room gave an unpleasant lurch, and I fell forward. "Owie," I mumbled, and raised my head, to see where I was now. I realized that I was now looking at myself, as I slept!

"Having fun?" a small voice asked me, snapping me back to reality. I swirled my head, to see the little fayth boy, "Bahamut" standing right beside me.

"Um, no! What was with that creepy dream?" I pondered, totally confused and all… wait why is he laughing?

Well, it wasn't really a laugh, more like a chuckle when you know something, but you cannot say. "I cannot say," 'And that wasn't expected…?' "But I can tell you, if you act a certain way in this world, you will end up with the same fate."

"I will be that cruel cold woman?" I practically screamed, not caring if I woke anyone up. I mean, that woman scared me! How could I possibly BE her?

"No," I breathed a sigh of relief. "But much, much worse." Oh, well, that just… well, SUCKS! "But, I can tell you: Keep the HELL away from Seymour!"

"So," I smirked; I just _had_ to say this. "He creeps the shit out of you, also?" Well, if Seymour did, I wouldn't blame him, he's SO creepy!

"No," 'Smart alecked jerk.' "If you allow Seymour to gain control, that bleak future you saw will in turn become a reality. Your family," I snorted. "Okay… your friends,…" I chuckled. "Fine! Auron will suffer torturous pain, since you seem to care about no one else."

"Okay, first, the people in Yuna's guardian party and Yuna are my friends, and just cause I'm not in the best relationship with my parents, my brother, or," I rolled my eyes, hoping to dramatize the affect; wasn't working. "Or some of my friends in my world, emphasize the _some_, and I wouldn't mind leaving this earth, why does your mind slip to Auron?" The fayth boy started laughing. "WHAT!"

"Why else would we plan for meetings between you and his soul?" I gave him a puzzled look, so he continued. "Okay, but I have to hurry, you wake up in five minutes… anyway, his soul, you _do_ know he's an unsent, right?" I nodded my head, so he kept going. "Well, he, strangely has the ability to separate his soul from his body." I turned my head, confused as ever. "Okay fine: wonder WHY you never see Auron between Dream Zarakand and Luca?" I thought for a while, put two and two together and…

"OH! I get it! Because his soul… is somewhere else!" I exclaimed, before the feeling of tugging came. "WTF?" I pondered aloud, as my body slowly became translucent. 'Am I also a Dream of the Fayth?'

"No. You are waking up." The fayth stated, ('Can he read my mind?') as he began walking away, into my dream world.

"WAIT!" he stopped and turned around. "Can I talk to you if I have questions?" he nodded, and I went faster, because my body was fading quicker and quicker. "If I don't help Seymour, that horrible future won't come true, right?" he started thinking, and all that was left was my head. "Hurry!"

"Well, just don't give Seymour what can't be returned, and you'll be fine." He gave me a riddle before I completely disappeared.

"What?" I screamed, waking up Tidus.

"'What' what?" he asked, as he rubed sleep from his eyes. I looked around and saw that I was in a room… kind of like a room that you would see in an inn. I was on the bed, and Tidus, the floor.

"Why are you on the floor?" I wondered, slightly whining. Tidus laughed a bit, and leaned back to stretch his legs.

"Well, after the infamous "incident"," I winced at the name of it. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay, so I stayed in your room."

"WHY! You are losing your chances for Yuna… for me?" I started, feeling tears well up in my eyes. No one had ever cared about me at all, well, except…

"Yuna knows that we are doing nothing in here. Come on, we have to head up to the temple." He handed me a tray of food, which was really sweet (I mean the idea; the food was HORRIBLE!) and afterward, we headed down, to exit the lodge.

Tidus walked up to the owner. "Excuse me, but have you seen…"

"The lady Yuna left about fifteen minutes ago, not wanting to wake her, Lady Brie, up. Lady?" I looked up from the kid whom which I was playing catch with (the conversation was dull). "The Lady Yuna said to take you time, and go up to the temple when ready, but you," he jerked his finger over into Tidus' direction. "Wakka said to go help repair the place."

"Not AGAIN!" Tidus shrieked. "She gets out of EVERYTHING!" I laughed, and pulled him outside, to begin our morning.

"First of all, I'll help you with the repairs, so stop complaining. And remember in Besaid, where you said I was like your sister?" he shook his head. "Well, "mom" and "dad" like me better!" Tidus bopped me on the head, and we walked over to the right side of the port, to begin helping out with construction.

When we finally reached there (a whole total of twenty steps! Wow, can these people build farther apart?) Wakka smiled at the sight. "Hey sleepy heads!" he called, waving toward us. The entire Besaid Aurochs bliztball team groaned. "Hey, come on! No complains, yah? Anyway," he turned back to Tidus and me. "So, we've got everything under control, (In comes another, very loud GROAN from the team) so, why don't you go swimming… uh… never mind… so why don't you explore the town?" Wakka quickly changed the subject to avoid thoughts of what happened last night.

"Okay, yeah! Let's "explore" the town! Yippee!" I answered sarcastically. Tidus laughed quietly.

"That's the sprit!" okay… "Meet the whole group in the forest when you two are done!"

Rolling my eyes, Tidus and I set out for some good old fashioned "town exploring". What that meant, I had no idea. But anyway…

Heading west, Tidus noticed a small girl crying. And for good reason; the area she was sitting on was falling apart! Tidus jumped on to save her, and amazingly, saved her (yeah…) Anyway, because of saving her, we received potions and an ether. Yeah! What great fun! We also came across a house that was destroyed, and inside was a mad who seemed so angry, that I whispered to Tidus, "So, um, can men PMS?" Tidus then rolled his eyes, and dragged me out of the house. South of the bar, we found a horrible shop. I mean, it sold nice stuff, and shit, but the woman who ran it didn't believe I was who I said I was, and thought Tidus was one of those, "Bad teenagers." I quickly purchased a Catuar Scope, (for Lulu) and we hurried out of there.

"So, let me get this straight," Tidus started as we spirited toward the forest. "We were dissed, insulted, and I was looked at in a strange place (that woman was creepy, I tells yah!) just to get a doll, for a person who doesn't even like me?"

"No!" I stopped and thought that one through. "Well, actually. YEAH!"

As we headed into the forest, I crashed into Wakka, and Tidus, into Yuna. We all fell into a jumbled mess. Laughing, Tidus held up the Catuar doll. "For you," he managed to get out before he continued chuckling.

Surprising us all, Lulu smiled! "Thank you." She answered, putting the little doll… away… somewhere. "Anyway, Yuna'a saying she want you two for guardians." Noticing the confused looks she was receiving from Tidus, and me she continued. "I don't mind Lady Brie ('ARGH!' ) because she's the messiah and all, but Tidus…" she stopped, as though trying to think of a kind way to say that she thought Tidus was a freaking lunatic, and wanted nothing to do with him.

"Huh?" Tidus asked, turning to Yuna, hoping for an answer.

"I want you for my guardian!" she exclaimed, totally flirting with Tidus. 'Oh, well, better than Tidus is doing…' I thought, rolling my eyes. Almost as though she saw me, she quickly added, "Oh, and you too, Brie!"

'Right…' I thought, internally rolling my eyes as Wakka began talking. "Yuna! What? This is no time for jokes, yah? He may be a wiz at blitzball, but up against fiends…"

"He'll run home, screaming for his mother, while, Brie, the "oh so great messiah" will kick the fiends ass! YA! So, Wakka, was that what you were going to say?" Tidus flopped down onto the ground and laid back. "Brie is _so_ much of a better fighter, so automatically, people would chose her, right?" he stood back up, and began walking away. "Whatever…"

"He _is_ a better fighter than me, though! I am more of a newbie that he is!" I exclaimed, running after him.

Yuna ran up to us, and hung onto his very tan, very _muscled _arm. "If you mostly object to him being a guardian, than, … well… I want him nearby cause… well…" She stopped, cheeks redding by the moment.

"What does she mean?" Tidus whispered down to me, and I just shook my head. 'Men are SO clueless sometime!'

"We're all going to the temple, anyway!" Lulu rolled her eyes, and pushed a black braid out of her face. "Can't this wait for later?" she brushed past Tidus and I, and started walking into the dense forest. Wakka looked at us, then her, and decided to follow her on the path to the temple. Yuna and Kimahri stayed behind.

"I'm really sorry… I shouldn't have…" Yuna looked to the forest floor, embarrassment clearly written across her face.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I just don't know what's going on!" Tidus sheepishly responded. Yuna nodded her head, and walked after Lulu and Wakka, Kimahri at her heels.

I rolled my eyes, before heading after the group. "Hey, Brie!" I turned around, watching Tidus catch up. "What did Yuna mean?" He stopped, bending over to catch his breath.

"I will tell you what Yuna meant the same day when I tell you why I was trying to off myself."

"Off yourself?" Tidus asked, cocking his head.

"Attempt suicide." I spun around, hoping to leave him in the dust, when an arm suddenly wrapped around my shoulder.

"If you do that, who would be able to tolerate me in the group? And besides," he added, realizing that his joke was horrible. "I would really miss you." I looked up into his sky blue eyes, and smiled.

"Fine, I will _try_ not to do so again, but you have to try to figure out what Yuna means!"

"Deal," he smirked, and we began running to catch up with the group.

CRASH! I slammed into Latta! "Oh, sorry about that, Latta!" I apologized, helping him pick up… whatever he had dropped.

"Latta? It's Luzzu, ('Oh, right…') and Gatta ('Close enough'). It's fine. What are you doing here?" he asked, beckoning for his comrade to join us. When Gatta did Tidus and Gatta evil eyed each other.

"Oh, you know! Following the party of Yuna! Come on Tidus! We, uh, really have to go!" I shouted, pulling on Tidus' arm for him to follow me.

"You might not want to go that way…" Luzzu warned.

"Why?" I asked.

Suddenly, I heard a large ROAR! Turning around, I heard Luzzu shout back, "That's where Lord Ochu reins!" 'Oh, dear…' I thought, and pulled out Pendragon.

Turning to face Tidus, I shouted, over Ochu's roars, "So, wanna show Lulu and Wakka that you're fit to be a guardian?" Tidus nodded his head, and we started putting some serious "whup-ass" on that bad boy.

Unfortunately, it seemed that luck was not in our favor. Lord Ochu kept hitting us with blizzard spells. "OW! Tidus!" I screamed, as ice ran up my arm. "Would you happen to YEWOCH! Have any swords with a fire OWIE! Attack?" I shouted, with much difficulty and much pain.

"No! Sorry!" Tidus yelled, ducking a spell. He began doing gymnastic (which, his were quite good, by the way) and landed an attack on the Lord of the Forest. "Come on! You're the messiah! Try to do something…"

"Something…" I shouted, slashing Ochu with my sword.

"Something… messiah-ish!" he yelled back. "If you are truly the messiah, who will save us all, you should be able to do something to save us NOW!"

"How do you know that I am really the messiah?"

"If Auron thinks it so, then I know so!" 'Thanks you… for believing me with your life….' I thought.

"Do you think that you could distract him for about, oh, two minutes?" I asked, dodging a thunder spell. Tidus nodded, and walked up to the over large fiend.

"Hey, fatso!" the fiend looked down to him. "Yeah, I'm talking to you. Mind taking off a few pounds? OW! Hey Brie," I looked up only to see Tidus chipping ice off his shoulder. "Could you hurry up, please?"

"Sorry!" I gripped Pendragon, concentrating. 'Please let this work…' I thought, as Pendragon turned into a staff. 'Please… fire, fire, fire…' I kept thinking the same thing over and over in my head. "FIRE!" I exclaimed, as a stream of Fire came out of my staff, roasting the large fiend. Thanks to Tidus' handiwork, my burst of flame massacred the beast.

"YES!" Tidus and I shouted, as Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri, and lastly, Yuna came running up.

"What happened!" Lulu screamed at Tidus and I, as I quietly hid Pendragon behind my back. "You could have hurt the messiah!" 'OMG! Do these people ever learn?'

"Well, he certainly could have!" Gatta exclaimed. I drove my heel threw his foot, and he hopped away in pain.

"No, Gatta, has it all wrong!" Everyone turned their heads to watch Luzzu and a group of spectators ran up. "Tidus was protecting the Messiah, when she turned her sword into a staff, and a stream of fire emitted from it!" Lulu looked over to glare at Tidus.

"Hey, we're safe, aren't we!" I said, crossing my arms. "And besides, we destroyed the "Lord" of the forest! So, do you think we're good enough to be guardians?" I gave Lulu and Wakka my puppy dogface, which no one could / can refuse.

"Perhaps," ('Damn,') "You have proved yourselves, but…" Lulu stopped, and thought… "Wait… how could you do black magic?"

"Um… I really prayed that I could, and I did?" I said, for once actually speaking the truth. Lulu looked over to me, her red eyes brightening.

"Wow, usually you have to practice for at least a year, but then again you are the messiah!" Lulu exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Why is "She's the messiah" always an excuse?" Tidus asked.

"Well, brudda, it says in the prophesy that she is destined for great things, yah! Anyway," Wakka began scratching his head. "We still have to go the temple… even after all the excitement of today!" Tidus and I glanced at each other, grinning ear to ear.

"Have you ever thought of becoming a summoner?" Yuna whispered to me, as the rest of the group walked ahead, including Tidus.

"Not really… cause… what happens at the end…" I muttered back. Yuna nodded, and began looking up to the group. I realized that Kimahri was standing behind us.

"Two things, does Kimahri follow you everywhere? And do you," I brought my voice down to a whisper. "Do you like Tidus?" Yuna's cheeks reddened, and she looked down to the ground.

"Am I that obvious?" she said under her breath, so even Kimahri wouldn't be able to hear us.

"Not at all! Just, you _do _seem to act jealous when I hang around him… but there is nothing going on between us! Like he said, we're like siblings! Besides…" I looked up to the blue, blue sky, tripping in the process. 'This is why you _never_ think and walk at the same time, kids!' "I like someone else…"

"Who?" Yuna asked, while lending me a helping hand to get me up. "

"I'll tell you… when we see him…" I muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll uh, let you figure it out!" I laughed, as Tidus came running up to us.

"Hey, did you notice that Luzzu gave us an Elixir! Oh, and Wakka tripped over a case of Mana Spheres. And oh, what were you two girls whispering about? Is Kimahri laughing at me?" Tidus asked, as a rumble came from behind us. It was Kimahri laughing.

Kimahri immediately stopped (probably to regain his character) and said, "Kimahri thinks that Tidus should leave girls alone." And he began dragging Tidus off by his hood, with Tidus yelling, "Hey, I have a right to know!"

Yuna started giggling, as I began to shake my head. "Boys," I rolled my eyes, and Yuna and I ran off to join the rest of the group.

"These stone steps have a history, yah know?" Wakka was telling Tidus as Yuna and I arrived to… a bunch of stone steps. "Yep, Lord Ohalland trained here at his peek." Noticing, Tidus wasn't listening, he continued. "Yep, TRAINED here. Yep,"

Tidus turned to face Wakka. "Oh… A race huh? Think you can beat me?" Yuna started walking up the stairs, and so I followed.

"Yuna, Brie, would you do the honors?" Wakka asked, readying himself to win.

"Sure, ready?" Yuna yelled, as the men, positioned themselves. Yuna and I looked at each other, and began running up the stairs.

"Hope you're ready to lose!" I shouted back as the guys scrambled to catch up with us. When we were up the stairs, I fell down, laughing. "Guys are strange, aren't they, Yuna? Yuna?" I asked, looking up to Yuna. She was gripping her staff tightly, and anger was in her eyes. 'Wow, is she okay?' "Yuna?"

She looked down to me, as the men stumbled up stairs, and one of the blitzball players answered what was up. "SIN!" they screamed running back down.

"Everyone, look out! Sinspawn!" Wakka yelled. 'Wait,' I thought. 'Can you even look in?'

While I was thinking, one of the Sinspawn Geneaux's tentacles knocked me on my back. Accepting a hand from Tidus, I shouted, "It's time to kick his ass!" Suddenly, a water spell, slammed into me, and I fell over again. "Okay… not a good idea…" I began concentrating on a fire spell. 'Come on…' in my mind, I imagined flames erupting out of my staff.

When this was happening, Lulu was "Fire"-ing the tentacles, Wakka was chucking his blitzball at every available spot, Tidus was slashing, and Kimahri was slicing the shell. Yuna was concentrating as hard as I was. Suddenly, she shouted, "Valefor! Come into our mists!" Valefor flew down, and Yuna began talking to … the Aeon. "Please, help us." The Aeon nodded its head, and Yuna continued. "Please! Sonic Wings!" The Aeon spun around, and a burst of energy emitted from its mouth. When it hit the Sinspawn, the creature roared… no, more like screeched in pain as the energy cut across its body.

Noticing from Lulu Catuar scope ('YEAH! She's using the present!') that the monster had only hundred hp left, I focused my energy, and shouted, "FIRE!" a burst of fire came from my staff, as it did in the Ochu battle, and the monster shriveled away into nothing. "Thank you," I muttered, changing Pendragon so it could go back into my arm.

"Yeesh!" Tidus huffed and puffed. (No, he _didn't_ blow a house down) "Being a guardian's tiring!"

"Yah man!" Wakka fell to his knees, gasping for breath. "I hoped to break you in a little slower! You handled yourself pretty well; you got talent! And you!" he turned to me. "You got real skill, yah! Being able to use magic in a day, that's amazing!" Smiling, I just had to ask…

"So, what are Sinspawn?" I always wondered…

"Fiends. They fall from Sin's body, and are left behind in its wake." Lulu gave me a stare that clearly read, "So, the almighty messiah doesn't know something, huh?"

"Oh, okay." I decided to ignore the stare, cause, you never know when you are going to need a favor!

Wakka put his two cents in. "Leave them alone, and Sin will come back for them. Gotta be quick! Now come on! We need to go to the temple!" Wakka shouted, turning to follow his summoner and her guardians, leaving Tidus and me behind.

"So," Tidus cocked his head in amusement. "Could you use magic before?"

"No!" I exclaimed, looking at where Pendragon was stored.

"Yet, you decided to save me with it? Leave my life on the line?" Tidus joked, messing up my hair.

"Well, for messing up my hair, I'll say, yes!" I ducked down, to avoid the blow I was sure Tidus was going to give me. Instead, the feeling of cold metal tapped me on my head. I looked up, to see Tidus handing me his longsword!

"Incase you need a sword also, or Pendragon fails." He muttered.

"Thanks!" I said, strapping to sword to my belt. "But, one, isn't the sword from your father?"

"All the more reason to give it away." He murmured under his breath.

Rolling my eyes, I added in, "And, shouldn't you be flirting with _Yuna_?" I asked, grinning an evil grin. He hit me over the head, not so lightly this time.

"So, what's your home like, since you already seen mine?" Tidus pondered, as we began walking up to some more stone steps.

"Well, there's a lot of machina, called machines…" I started, before Wakka cut me off.

"So, are there fiends in Zarakand, too?" he wondered, infamously scratching his head.

"Just a … wait! When did you even believe me about Zanarkand?" Tidus questioned.

I just shook my head, and started hiking up the group of stone steps, not listening to their conversation. When I was almost near Lulu, she also began shaking her head. "Amazing. Simply amazing."

"What's amazing, the history of these stone steps?" I tried joking, but Lulu gave Wakka a glare that would shut anyone up. I instantly shut up.

"You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. ('Oh, so that's what they were talking about!') Sin crushed him, and left him to die on the Djose Shore! ('Harsh, even for you, Lulu.') Your brother won't just _pop_ back. Oh, and one more thing. No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place." She hissed. Turning to face Tidus, she added, "No one can replace Sir Jecht, for that matter."

"Thank the lord," I heard Tidus mutter, before Lulu continued.

"And there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either. It's pointless to think about, and sad." Lulu stomped off, well, if you could call it that, as Wakka fell to the ground. 'Wow, Lulu speeches are even worse than Wakka's!'

Knowing that Wakka could either cheer up, or Tidus could cheer Wakka, I raced after Lulu. "Hey, that was a little harsh, you realize!" I shouted, catching up to her. She spun around.

Seething, she said, "Have you lost anyone, Messiah? Huh? Ever had the time where you just wanted to die, just to give up on life, because you knew someone wasn't coming back? HUH!" She screamed the last phrase, wanting me to back down to cower. When I didn't answer quickly enough, she added, "I guess not. You've lived the life of luxury, haven't you!"

"No!" I yelled in her face; she took a step back. I wasn't afraid. "Look, _just because_ I'm this great Messiah, doesn't mean I have had the perfect life!" when she tried to cut in, I continued. "Yes, I have lost someone, very dear to me! Just because I don't go spilling my life stories, doesn't mean that I am perfect, or have a perfect life! And," I stopped, bringing my voice down a few decimals. "You already saw what happened at the Sending. If my life was so great, why would I try to …" I stopped, and stormed off, ignoring the shouts she was giving me. 'Trying to say my life is perfect, huh?'

Running into the temple, I noticed Wakka and Tidus talking… to the Luca Idiots. "Why, hello there Luca losers!" I exclaimed, hurrying up to the little group that was forming. "What have you've got planning today? Losing, you say? But what's that losers? You want to have your sorry asses whipped by the Besaid Aurochs? Don't worry, you will!" Noticing the angry faces on Luca's Blitzball team, I added, "Want some more fire boys?" and, as though on cue, a burst of fire came from behind me. Turning around, I saw Lulu hugging her precious moogle.

"Want me to turn the heat up?" Lulu asked, threateningly, eyes flashing. The Blitzball team from Luca, ran away, trying to swat the fire on their pants. Tidus began howling with laughter. Wakka was just shaking his head.

"Saved by a bunch o' females? What's the worlds coming to, yah?" he joked, dragging Tidus off to the chamber to pray. I turned to face Lulu.

"Sorry about saying that…" I started, but Lulu put a hand up.

"I apologize about assuming things about you, ('_When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me!_ … stupid saying…') but, next time, will you try not to shout so loud? I'm sure people in Bevelle didn't hear you…" OMG! Lulu, with humor!

I chuckled. "Fine, we have a deal." Lulu smiled, and we made our way to the prayer room.

As I watched Tidus and Wakka pray, (boy did they look funny!) a half nude lady walk out of the Cloisters. No, I'm serious! This women had, like no clothes on! "A summoner, are you?" the half naked women sneered; I had to turn my head, to keep from laughing.

Yuna stood up straight. "My name is Yuna- from the Isle of Besaid."

"Dona. ('Excuse me, did we want to know?') So, you're the high summoner's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to live up to. My, my, my… And all these people are your guardians… wait… Bartello, is that who I think it is?" The huge lunk, (NOT to be confused with HUNK) of muscle behind her nodded. Dona turned to face me… 'Oh, no… I'm gonna …' "So, you have the messiah traveling with you also? Shame, she could be pilgrimaging with… wait… are you laughing at ME!"

Oops! I had burst out laughing! Um… how to cover this one up…. "Um…no?" I sheepishly tried, grinning.

That was enough for her. "Good. Anyway, Besides, why do you have so many people guarding you? Quality over quantity dear…"

Yuna cut in. "I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. I trust them all with my life!" I looked over to Tidus. "To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honor! Even more so than being my father's daughter." Yeah! Eat THAT Dona! Yuna then backed off a bit. "Of course, I would never consider of questioning your ways, either. So, _Lady_ Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace."

Dona looked as though she had been slapped. 'GO YUNA!' I thought, cheering inside of my head. 'Die, you bitch Dona, DIE!' "Fine. You do what you want. Bartello, we're leaving." And with a "swoosh" of her ugly hair, she, (with all of her nudity) and her lapdog, Bartello, left the prayer room.

When Dona and Bartello were gone, I decided to voice my opinion. "Go Yuna! You put that bitch in her place!" Yuna turned red, and her head bowed to the floor.

"I guess I was a little rude…" Yuna started, but Wakka cut in.

"Nah! You did what was right! Even though… yep, she definitely needed more clothing!" Yuna and I began giggling, and Lulu shook her head.

We began walking toward to Cloister of Trials chamber's elevator. Everyone began to pep each other up. "The fayth is below. Let's do it!" Wakka yelled in encouragement… ewww…

"The fayth?" Tidus questioned, and Lulu responded.

"But first, the Cloister of Trials." Okay… she was responding to Wakka, but still "Wakka? Kimahri? Ready?" Wakka, Kimahri and Yuna nodded yes, and the group walked onto the elevator.

"Strength, everyone!" Yuna said. Tidus tried to walk onto the elevator, but Kimahri pushed him off.

"Hey, what gives?" he asked, as I helped him up. It looked like neither of us were going down.

"You two aren't full guardians yet." Lulu said, as though that answered everything.

"We'll be back down as soon as we can!" Yuna called up to us; the elevator had begun traveling down without us.

"Oh, sure! Soon like "tomorrow" soon, I bet!" Tidus yelled down to them. I started laughing. "What's so funny?"

I stopped laughing and thought about that. "I don't know!" I answered, as the half necked woman and her pet dog came back in. (I hope you realize that I mean Dona and Bartello!)

"Where's Yuna?" Dona sneered at us.

The both of us pointed down to the elevator, which ironically has come back up. 'Rub it in our faces, why don't yah?' "Then, why are you here?" she sneered, YET again.

"We're not guardians, so we're not allowed down their right?" Tidus asked, probably looking for a loophole to check on Yuna.

"Not guardians, you say?" Dona motioned over to Bartello. Bartello, with his muscular ugly arms, picked the two of us up.

Cries of "Lemme go!" and "RAPE! Get off me, you freak!" were ringing around the elevator room.

"Shut up." Dona said, rubbing her temples. Bartello threw us down onto the elevator platform.

"What gives?" Tidus shouted over the roaring of the elevator.

"Oh, just a little game!" Dona shouted down to us, grined an evil grin, and stalked away, along with Bartello.

"When the elevator reached the bottom, Tidus said, "Well, should we go back up?" just as the platform began rising! "Oh no! This is bad… really bad." 'Gee, I didn't NOTICE!'

We began walking though the tunnels, until we reached a door. On the door, it read quite boldly, "**ONLY GUARDIANS ALLOWED!"**

"Brie, you may be guardian material, but I'm sure as heck no guardian." Tidus looked nervously at the bold reading on the door. "Well, I guess it's too late now." He gulped, sweat dripping from his brow.

"Tidus, don't worry, we can't get in trouble!" I exclaimedpushing open the door.

"And why is that?"

"At least I won't die!" Tidus rolled his eyes, hit me over the head, and we went into the Cloister of Trials.

"Hey, this is easy!" Tidus shouted, running through the area. "Looks like they already completed it!"

"And you just wait!"

"For what?" he asked, turning around.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but when we become guardians, you realize that we will have to do this ourselves?" Ducking a sphere that Tidus had chucked at my head, I laughed. "Come on. Let's join the others."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing here?" Wakka yelped at the sight of Tidus and I walking through the door.

"It way Dona," Wakka groaned, and put his head in his hands.

"And, her muscle headed friend!" I added, before Lulu began.

"Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences!" Lulu hissed, making Tidus and I back off instantly.

"Consequences?" Tidus asked.

"She could be excommunicated!" Wakka yelled.

"Oops…" I muttered to Tidus. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, well… Hey, do you know what this "fayth" thing is?" he whispered back down to me. We were overheard by Lulu, so she answered the question.

"The fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin. Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still living bodies." Noticing the confused looks Tidus and I gave her, she kept going on. "Now, they live forever trapped in statue. But when they are called by a summoner, the souls of the fayth emerge again, and that's what we call an aeon."

"So like… the dead walk again?" I asked drawing looks from everyone. Then, the door to the Chamber of the Fayth opened, and Yuna stumbled out. She looked up smiling, and the group of guardians began walking away.

I noticed that Tidus was staring at the Chamber door. "What's wrong?" I tugged on his shirt.

"Nothing."

"I know something's wrong: so what is it?" I was going to pry the answer out of him whether he liked it of not.

"Okay… the song," he nodded his head up to the door; the Hymn of the Fayth was coming from it. "I heard it… in Zanarkand."

"Oh, well, we're one step closer, right?" I asked, more of a statement than a question.

"Right…" he responded, still miles away. I had to practically drag him out of the chamber. When we got outside, people were crowning around Yuna, congratulating her.

"Are you okay?" Yuna's voice woke me outta dreamland; Tidus also snapped awake.

"Yea… no." he answered. I slowly started walking back to the docks, when I heard a loud yell. 'Oh, it's only Tidus…' I thought, heading back to the ship.

Making my way back through the town of Kilika, I looked left and right for the harbor. I suddenly heard, "Such a freak," coming from one of the townspeople. I spun around, looking for the culprit. Bunches of people scattered. Can't say I was too disappointed…

"Hey!" I turned to see the gang catch up to me. "Why did you disappear?" Wakka asked, eyes looking worried. Since I didn't feel like answering any questions, I just gave him the best evil eye I could muster… and I guess it was pretty good! "Okay… anyway… off to Luca at last!"

"Yeah," I agreed, heading onto the ramp to board the ship. People were waving to Yuna, and Yuna waved right on back… 'Fyrdajan,' (Whatever) I thought, watching the little town becoming smaller and smaller until it was just a small speck on the horizon.

"You okay?" Tidus looked over to me, concerned.

"Do I look okay?" I asked. I guess I sounded kind of rude, cause Tidus started walking away. Then he came back.

Hugging me, (in a sibling type way… even though I would never hug my real brother…) he stated, "They say Luca's great. You should get some rest."

"Yeah," I responded, heading down to the cabins.

"Oh, and Brie?" I stopped and turned around

"Hmm?"

"You should smile more! It's… pretty." he said sheepishly.

"Tidus, … thanks." I smiled, and headed off to the rest areas. Climbing into the nearest bed, I thankfully drifted off into the shores of sleep.

**A/N- once again, sorry it's so long! ARGH! Anyway, it will take me a while to update cause well…I will be busy…anyway, I NOW have to update my other stories (don't you DARE glare at me, Anbu713! ) and do other stuff. Now, please review, and A. If you request a story for me to read, I will. B. I love getting emails! So, email me if you wish, C. if you want shout outs… GO TO MARS! Just kidding lol! (I hope you get my gist…) anyway, Next Is luca? Will I make Brie play Blitzball (Besaid Aurochs: NO!) Oh quiet! Will she see… Auron? Hmm.. well, review, and I might… update quicker! BWAHAHAHQ+A!**

**See yah on the left side!**

**Auron's Fan**


	8. The Blitzball Tournament

**First of all, I'm SO SORRY! That this chapter took SO long! I was Super busy this week! Also, thanks you, Sirius, for reviewing nemerously, and with all of those, I thank you! I also thank everyone else! Oh, also, this chapter is kind of long…only because I wanted Luca out of the way, AND I Must update "All in Good Time," and "New Beginnings" my other fics! **

**DISCLAIMER!- if I owned anything, I would be rich, and I would really live in Spira!**

Chapter 8- The Blitzball Tournament

Cries of "Wow!" ,"Would you look at that!", and "Finally! We're here!" woke me up the next morning. "Shut up…" I muttered, turning around in the cot like bed.

"Brie! Wake up!" I cracked open an eye to see a pair of excited blue eye. "We're here!"

"Here where?" I mumbled, rolling out of bed. Literally. It really hurt! Massaging my now wounded back and ego, I asked again, "Where are we now?"

Laughing, he pulled back the curtains for the bedding room. Sunlight streamed into the room, and in the distance, I could see a bustling town, with people walking around, happy and cheery. "Luca! Come on, get ready. We're going to shore!" Grinning, he left me in peace, to get dressed, and such.

"You should _never _be that perky this early… or not," I noted, shielding my eyes from the afternoon sun. I pulled on my usually cargo pants (hey, running in tight jeans isn't such a great idea!) a slightly tight shirt (so I could run faster) , grabbed my small backpack, and ran out of the room. 'Shit!' I thought, hustling back inside. I hooked the long-sword up to my belt and sighed. 'Well, time for the games!' I then hurried outside, onto the deck of the boat.

When we reached to dock, I heard the dull roar of a small crowd cheering. "Ah, there! The ships carrying the players are arriving now!" Some announcer dude yelled over a speaker box system (and I thought that they couldn't use machina!). I stopped listening, until I heard to announcer with a nasally voice come back on. "Our next team off the ramp is… Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besiad Aurochs! They are a living, breathing, statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team play this bad! ('You know what, Sir Announcer- with – the nasally – voice? When I find you, I'm kicking your ass!') That's right! In twenty-three years, they've never made it pass the first round. They have only a few die hard fans in the audience today!"

"Well, best of luck, and I wish them a safe journey back to Besaid!" The other announcer, Jimma, said. Tidus, Yuna, her guardians, and the rest of the Aurochs headed down the ramp.

"Well, you know what…" I starting yelling, trying to walk up to the front to give the announcers a piece of my mind. Suddenly, one of the Luca Assholes grabbed my arm, and pulled me back. "What the hell!" I cried, trying to slap Bickerson, the head asshole. Graav grabbed both of my arms and held me back.

"Just… hold on…" he evilly grinned, making me shudder.

Bobba, nasal man, started up again. "I agree Jimma. Moving right along… our next team is … Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers! They've got power; they've got speed, they've got looks! And what's this? Our very own messiah is traveling with them? Oh, that must be a blessing from Yevon, right Jimma?"

"That's right, Bobba! She must be blessing the team… wait… what is she doing?"

"Jimma, it seems that she has pulled out a sword and is threatening the team! This is a blessing! Wait… she saying something… let's get a closer look:"

"BESAID AUROCHS WILL WIN! This messiah says so, and I know so! And you!" I screamed down to Bickerson, kicking in the place where no man wants to be kicked. He groaned, and rolled over. "Don't you EVER touch me AGAIN, or I will maim you so bad, people will mistake you for a woman!"

"But Brie," I turned around to see Tidus on top of a group of crates, holding his hand out for me. I climbed on. "He _is_ a woman!" we began cackling evilly. Someone threw a megaphone, and Tidus caught it, and started yelling into it. "Stop right there, people!" everyone turned to watch us. The man holding the main sphere also faced us. "You guys are cheering for the Goers now, but not for long…"

"Cause the Aurochs are taking the cup!" I shouted, finishing up his statement. We began screaming and yelling, until Wakka and Kimahri yanked us down.

"What in Yevon's name were you two doing up there?" Wakka smiled, helping me stand up; I had fell over because I was laughing so hard.

"We stood out though!" Datto called through the chattering of excitement.

"We were on the sphere!" Letty chipped on, grinning ear to ear.

"Maester Mika is here!" A man ran passed us yelling. He stopped to look at me. "Come on Messiah!" 'ARGH! How many people are going to call me that?' I was about to strangle the man, when the man began pulling on my arm, to get me to move. 'What the…?' I thought, trying to get the man to release his grip. Suddenly, Wakka's arm appeared, and started gripping the strange man's arm quite tightly.

"She'll go with us, yah?" he glared at the man, as the man backed off, running.

"Come on! Maester Mika has arrived, at dock three!" Yuna exclaimed, tugging on Tidus' arm.

"Mika? Maester?" He glanced down to me; I shrugged, and turned to Lulu, our all-purpose encyclopedia.

"Maester Mika is the leader of all the people in Spira. He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as maester." Lulu stated, matter- of –fact-ly.

"WOW! Is he OLD!" I shouted. Heads turned in our direction, as though to scold me, but when they saw how I was, the people continued on their merry way.

"She means, uh, shouldn't he be like, retired, by now?" Tidus explained.

"Hey! Mind your mouth!" Wakka shouted, as we headed down to dock number three.

When we got there, numerous people were there also. "I can't see a thing!" Tidus whispered, standing on his tippy toes to catch a glimpse at the ancient old dude from Bevelle.

"Don't worry; I'll use my "charms" to get us through." I said, stepping on Tidus' foot, when he started snickering.

After quite a few, "Excuse me"s, "Move," and "Hey everyone! It's the messiah!" we, and the rest of the group (Yuna, her guardians) arrived at the front of the small crowd.

"Look, here they come now!" someone excitedly muttered, to their friend.

The friend shook their head. "That's a Guado, right? What is he doing here?"

"That's Maester Seymour!" Wakka said, proudly, interrupting the conversation. "Now, shush! I wanna hear!"

Some old, fat, ugly, blue handlebar headed _freak_ stepped off the ship. The freak I'm talking about, is Seymour. "Yuck," I muttered under my breath, hoping no one could hear me.

No such luck. "I agree," Tidus whispered back, as a small, fifteen –year- old girl with brown hair that went to her waist, scurried off the ship also. Reaching the bottom, the girl tripped, having pencils and paper spill everywhere. When the miniature mess was cleaned up, she took her position next to Seymour, bowing also. "Who's she?" I shrugged my shoulders, and kept watching.

Mika began a speech. A very long, dull, boring speech about who know what. I wasn't really listening, until he pointed to Seymour, and _he_ began a very long and dull and boring speech. "I am Seymour Guado. ('No, really?') I am honored to receive the title of Maester. In life, my father, Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and the Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and fulfil my duties of maester to the best of my abilities."

"Hmph," Tidus rolled his eyes, as the girl next the Seymour glared at him.

"Hogwash!" I whispered, causing Tidus to break out in to laughs. Oops… now, everyone was staring at us… and Seymour started walking up to us.

"What was that for!" Wakka hissed, before the over-large maester ('Snicker.') could approach.

"Who dare laughs in the face of a Yevon Maester?" Seymour roared; everyone in the area started bowing, except Tidus and I. 'Oh shit!' I groaned, as Seymour set his sights on me.

"Yeah, I laughed. Sorry, but your speech is kind of boogus, with the whole part on your…" I stopped, noticing, once again, time had frozen. "What now?"

The fayth boy walked up, shaking his head. "Why are you going to go and tell him, "Oh! Seymour! I know your evil plot! Bwaha!" Cause, that's not going to work." I shrugged my shoulders, and he continued. "Look, we'll begin where Seymour asks you the question, but answer reasonably."

"Okay… hey, wait!" I shouted, as he walked off. Suddenly, a voice behind me made me jump.

"Who dare laugh in the face of a Yevon Maester?" he roared; and everyone in the area started bowing… wow. Déjà vu.

"Hey, I laughed." I stood up for Tidus, knowing that they couldn't plot to kill me, but they could for Tidus! Noticing Seymour's glare, I continued. "Well, since I'm the _messiah_, and all…" Seymour's face looked confused for a moment, then lightened up.

"Oh! My lady!" he began bowing, along with everyone else (do these people do nothing but blitz and bow?) and even the old, ancient dude bowed also!

"Forgive us, my lady," Mika croaked out.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Whatever," I muttered, and I turned and walked to the Auroch's locker room, Tidus at my heels.

As the men started hyping each other up, I looked around the considerably small room. 'Do they get any good treatment?' I asked myself. I then noticed a wall with all sorts of writing on it. 'Graffiti…' I angrily thought, until I read the words.

"Captain Wakka is number one!" "Never lets us down!" "You the man, man!" and other sorts of optimistic writing was on the walls. I smiled to myself. 'Least they can keep their spirits high…'

CLANG! Everyone in the room jumped as Wakka slammed to Locker room door open, with Yuna and Kimahri at his heels. "We're playing the Al Bhed Psyches first. If we win, we're in the finals!" seeing the confused looks he was receiving, Wakka continued. "That's right! We got seeded!" I continued scratching my head in confusement, so he kept going. "Two wins, and we're in the finals!"

"Seems a little easy…" I stated, as Yuna walked up to Tidus.

"There you two are! Someone said that they saw Sir Auron in a café!" Yuna began, grinning from ear to ear.

"Auron!" Tidus and I exclaimed at the same time. Probably for the same reason… maybe not…

"Yes!" Yuna started giggling at Tidus' idiocy. "Let's go find him!"

Walking out of the locker room, (Tidus was held back for the "Let's encourage the team captain" talk) I noticed a group of Al Bheds, looking at Yuna as she walked on.

"Dryd'c ran, nekrd?" (That's her, right?) The first guy said. I was pretty good al Al Bhed, so I stopped to listen

"Fa cruimt ryja hu dnuipma, drah." (We should have no trouble then.)The second guy answered, looking bored. 'EXCUSE ME?'

"Fyed!" (Wait!) The first guy turned his head left and right; as though someone was listening. Unfortunately, he saw me, so he brought his voice down to a whisper. "Fryd ypuid dra puo, dra sacceyr, yht dra Nuhcu?" (What about the boy, the messiah, and the Ronso?)

"Tuh'd funno; fa'ja kud ed ymm lujanat." (Don't worry; we've got it all covered.) The second guy began cackling evilly, as Tidus walked out of the locker room.

"Hey!" The two Al Bheds turned around at though surprised at this new arrival. "Al Bhed Physies, right? Some Al Bhed saved me the other day…" he tried to tell the story through hand motions, but, I, who was listening to him, could hardly understand!

"Fryd yh eteud!" (What an idiot!) the second guy muttered and began laughing.

"HEY!" they turned around to face me. "It's not really nice to call people idiots…" they started spiriting off, realizing I knew of their entire plan! BWAHAH… well… I wasn't really listening… so…

"What did they say?" Tidus cocked his head. "I didn't get wish them good luck in the game."

I shook my head, and dragged him by his hood outside. While walking out, we crashed in to O'aka, the twenty-third! "O'aka the twenty…" he began, but I cut him off.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, watching Tidus scrounge around the docks.

"Business as usual. Wanna buy something from o' O'aka?" He gave me a toothy grin, which I just had to laugh at.

"Sure." I chuckled, pulling one hundred and fifty gil out of my pockets. After buying a couple potions and phoenix downs, Tidus ran up to me.

"Hey! I found a lance, a extra blitzball…" he started on a long excriseating list of things he found. I wasn't listening, until I heard him say, "And to top it all off, I found a thousand gil!" he shook a bag, which in turn, promptly began rattling. (or whatever the sound is when you shake coins.)

"Come on, we have to meet Yuna at the front gate!" I exclaimed, running to my left, away from O'aka.

"Wait, the front gate is this way!" He called, jerking his thumb to the right.

Tidus shrugged his shoulders, and we ran the other way.

Reaching the front gate, we saw a group of newscasters hounding Yuna. 'I guess the media is just as bad here as it is at home.' I thought, walking up to Yuna.

She spotted us. "I'm sorry," she bowed her head to the reporters. "Please let me through." They allowed her to pass, but as soon as she did, the camera was on her, Tidus and I. "Hey, let's go." She said, walking in the other direction.

As Tidus and Yuna walked ahead, flirting to each of their hearts content, I stayed behind to talk to Kimahri. It was pretty much a one sided conversation. "So, do you think that they like each other?" I asked, wondering if the Ronso would respond.

"Doesn't matter." He stated, continuing to walk.

"Why?" I pondered aloud, tapping him on the shoulder. He shook his head, not wanting to answer. Well, probably didn't want to break his no talking record, but he did anyway.

"The end of the journey… Sad, if they get too close…" he replied, before walking ahead. 'Whoa, did he speak like Yoda?' I thought, turning around to face the summoner and the blitz star.

Tidus was teaching Yuna how to whistle, and she was failing horribly. He smiled, and held her hand, saying, "You know, so we don't get lost…" he grinned to her a one thousand-watt grin, and she returned the favor. Smiling, I thought sadly to my self, 'I wish someone would do that for me…'

"Come on, Brie! Auron's in the café, right?" Tidus shouted over to me, disrupting my thoughts.

"I guess…" I responded, hurrying down into the market place area. "Wow, nice…"

"It's pretty big…" Tidus voiced my thoughts. "I thought every town was little, like Besaid and Kilika."

"Towns don't usually get mush bigger than that." Yuna stated, looking to the sky. (It was nice and pretty and blue and clear. But anyway…) "Because, when a lot of people begin to gather…" she stared at the ground, tears welling up in her eyes.

Tidus finished. "Sin…? But what about Luca? Is it safe here?"

"It's not any different, but the stadium is here. The Crusaders fight to protect it with all their strenght." Tidus began to ask another question, but this messiah had a few of her own. (I DO hope you know that I am talking in third person about myself, right?)

"Wait!" I exclaimed, spinning around to face the newly found happy couple. They unhooked fingers, and glared at me. "Excuse me, did I interrupt something?" Chuckling at their now red faces, I asked my questions. "So, one, if the Crusaders are "excommuitated" then why do they fight to protect the people who excommuitated them's entertainment? And on that note," I continued, seeing how Yuna was trying to cut in. "Why is Bevelle safe from all harm?" I put my hands on my hips, waiting for an answer.

"I … don't … know…" Yuna stuttered, as Kimahri pointed out the way for the café. "I never really questioned it before…"

"Ah, no sweat!" I exclaimed, drawing a look from Tidus. (I had gone from really depressed to overly happy. I was also concerned for my mental health.)

Yuna walked ahead with Kimahri into the café, Tidus and I stayed behind. "So, what are you really happy about?" he asked.

"Don't know," came my simple response.

"Is it because you're going to see Auron soon… OW! Don't hit guys there!" Tidus yelped, as he grabbed his… place, because I had kicked him in the… well… place where the light don't shine. (hee hee)

"Stop making those kind of comments, and I'll think about it!" I grinned, running after Yuna into the café, with Tidus at my heels.

"Auron not here." Kimahri stated, as Tidus beat me over the head with Brotherhood.

"I'll go talk to some people…" Yuna said, turning to face me. I nodded, ducking the blue sword, with a swing of Pendragon.

"Take it outside! The tournament's starting, yah hear?" the bartender, (or dude at the cash register of the café) exclaimed. Tidus and I guiltily looked at each other, as we quietly put our swords away, and cleaned up the mess.

"Sorry…" I muttered, and picking up a now broken lamp. The bartender shook his head, and jerked his forefinger toward a darkened corner. I glanced, only to see Kimhri being physically and mentally abused by some other Ronso!  
"Hey! Knock it off!" I shouted, causing the two to glare at me.

"Take him on!" Tidus yelled, encouraging the fight. I bopped him on the head, as the two walked closer to us.

"Oh, look Biran! The messiah is trying to yell at us! Isn't that right, Biran?" The first asked… Biran. ('Okay, first he asked him, then told him? What?')

"Yes Yenke ('Oh! His name is Yenke! I knew that!') Maybe we should pound some sense into her…"

The two came dangerous close, with Kimahri walking up behind, when Tidus suddenly yelled, "Kimahri! Yuna's gone!" Kimahri punched Yenke, (or was it Biran?) under the chin, and the three of us ran out of the café.

"Where in Spira have you three been?" An angry voice greeted us. 'Hmmm, must be Lulu…' looking up, I confirmed my thought.

"We were in the café, looking for Auron, when these huge, I mean HUGE Ronso type dudes, came a walking up…" Tidus started but Lulu quickly dismissed him.

"Yuna been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches…" Lulu started, before Tidus snapped his fingers. "What is it?"

"I _knew_ I should've wished them good luck. But NO!" He glared down to me. "You wouldn't let me, know would you?" Tidus pouted, before Lulu cut in.

"Anyway, in return for her safe return, they want the Besaid Aurochs to throw the match!" Lulu dramatically finished. Kimahri and I nodded. Tidus, on the other hand…

"Wait! There's a team _so bad_, that they need the Aurochs to lose on purpose?" Everyone smacked his or her head at Tidus' comment. I began running back to the docks. "Where are you going?"

"Hey, _someone's_ gotta save Yuna, but you're too busy bickering. So, wanna save her?" Tidus nodded, and rushed up next to me. "Aw, wanna put on the hero act?" I gushed, making him turn bright red. He grinned, beat me on my head, and away we ran.

"Quickly! She's on dock number four!" Lulu exclaimed. 'Okay,' I thought. 'No prob. All we have to do is cut through dock…' my thought, were cut off when I went flying into a group of crate boxes.

"Looks like they were ready for us…" I grumbled, dusting off my clothes, and healing my now damaged ego.

"Guess we gotta go the long way then… Wait!" Lulu turned to face Tidus. "What about the game?"

"Wakka said he'd take care of it; and I'd send a signal when she was safe…" Lulu stopped, as the sphere above us suddenly turned on, and we watched a live preview of the game.

"The Aurochs are keeping the score tied with some excellent defense… even though I have no idea how…" The nasal man, Bobby, or something, announced. ('Yes, when I find you, I'm gonna kill you!') On the sphere, Wakka was swimming hard to reach the goal, but one of the Al Bheds slammed into him. Now, I'm no Blitzball ref, but for me, a basketball player, that seemed a little unfair. "He'll feel that one in the morning!"

"And the ref's not calling the shots! I guess that he believes that the Besaid Aurochs will keep their ten year, "Never getting past round one" streak! Too bad…" The other idiot, Jimmy added.

"We got to save Yuna, and quick, and LOOK OUT!" I shirked, causing Tidus to cringe. But not Lulu; she simply did Thunder spell after thunder spell, blasting the machina back to where they came from.

Kimahri slashed with his lance as the machina ran up to Tidus. Tidus dodged it, and sliced his sword on it, cutting it into two. I was busy concentrating on a thunder spell…. But it didn't work… "FIRE!" I shouted, having some type of defense. Out of three, it killed (of dismantled. Hee hee) two. 'Not bad!' I thought, turning around to point out the ship.

"Look out!" I spun around just in time to see Tidus land on one of the creatures. "Watch your back!"

"Okay!" I grinned, until I saw the ship carrying Yuna move farther and farther away! "Guys!" I screamed, pulling the attention of everyone onto the ship. No caring what my chances of surviving the jump… I jumped.

"Brie!" I heard Tidus shout, as he landed next to me. "That was a stupid move!" he fell to his knees, panting for breath. Lulu and Kimahri landed next to him (gracefully, though… but how could Lulu, with that dress, and all?)

"So, what is the challenge?" Lulu asked, before we heard a CRANK of metal behind us.

Turning Pendragon into a staff again, I simply answered, "That?"

So the battle begun. Tidus and Kimahri whacked the giant machina with their weapons, and we all got hit after. 'Thunder… Thunder…' I thought, trying to create a thunder spell. Suddenly, an idea popped into my mind. "Lulu! Hit the crane! With Thunder!" Lulu looked quizzically at me, but I was the messiah, so she did. "Tidus! Operate the controls!" If Tidus usually didn't listen to kids four years younger, I sure as hell glad he did now.

The crane began working, and it ripped off the top half of the Oblitzerator. "Yes!" Tidus shouted, but, looking at the hp of the machina, we still had a long way to go.

I had this strange burst of energy, and I suddenly called out, "Thundera!" Then, a huge bolt of lightening came from my staff, and the machina exploded into many, many, many, many… pieces.

"How… did you do that? Only trained black mages can!" Lulu looked pretty surprised; hell, I would be also!

"I don't know… " I truthfully answered, as Yuna walked out of run a cabin type area.

Lulu started talking to her, and Tidus walked up to sit on a railing. Suddenly, I felt a tremor run through my veins. I looked around, but all I saw was Lulu, Yuna, and Tidus. The three of them began talking about Yuna lineage, and how Wakka hates the Al Bhed, when I poked Kimahri. "Did you feel it?" I asked to blue furry Ronso.

"Yes."

"What do you feel?" I wondered, trying to pry the answered out of him; it was like pulling teeth.

"He's here."

"Who's here!" I inquired, when Lulu jumped up.

"The game!" she shouted, pointing her moogle to the skies. A bright blue light came from it, and the light traveled to the general direction of the blitz sphere. The five of us ran to the edge of the ship, jumped off, and spirited to the sphere to see the ending of the match.

"Gooooooal!" Bobba (I think…) screamed, as we approached.

"We won!" Tidus began leaping up and down merrily, like a kid of Christmas.

"We're in the finals!" Yuna exclaimed, clasping her hands together.

"Not, the most graceful win. If it was Chappu, he'd still be standing." Seeing the surprised looks on all of our faces, (well, only Tidus and I. I guess Yuna was used to it, and Kimahri… was just Kimahri) she asked us, "What?"

"Aren't you being kind of rude? I mean, he's not Chappu!" I seethed suddenly all sorts of anger for Lulu.

Tidus tried his luck. "Looks, Wakka's trying his hardest, but he's not trying to replace Chappu. I don't think he …" he stopped, noticing the face Lulu was giving him.

"_You don't even want to finish that sentence._" Lulu hissed, growling at Tidus. Tidus nervously shook his head, and he ran off to the Auroch's locker room. Yuna and Kimahri followed him. Lulu looked over to me, like, "Want to add something? I DARE you!"

"Wait for me!" I called after him, wanting to get away from the now pissed off Black mage.

Reaching the locker room, I distinctly heard Wakka grumble, "Don't go near Al Bhed anymore, okay? They're trouble." I rolled my eyes, and started to walk over to the door.

BAM! I (once again) walked into someone. (OMG, how many times have I? Is anyone keeping count? I think it's like seven times… oh, anyway…) "Summons from Maester Seymour and Maester Mika." A guard stated as I tried to gather up my remaining ego. ( I mean, walking into someone isn't the best greeting…)

"What do they want?" I groaned, rubbing my head. Turning to Tidus, I saw him grip his sword tightly.

"They want to know if you would watch the championship game with them." The guard replied, sounding and acting bored.

"Must I go?" I whined. The guard nodded and grabbed my arm. "Hey! Easy on the goods love!" ('Go Pirates of the Caribbean!') The guard just glared at me, until I explained myself. "I'll walk; don't touch me." I started walking out of the door, when Tidus pulled me to the side.

"Are you sure that you are going to be alright?" He muttered under his breath. The guard rolled his eyes at the two of us. I shook my head. "It's just… that Seymour dude…"

"Honestly, I really wish you were my real brother, cause you would be the best of all!" he blushed at this comment, but I continued. "But, don't worry! They can't harm me, okay? I'm the MESSIAH!" I shouted the last part to the guard, how hurriedly bowed. Tidus' head fell. "Don't worry! You'd better be winning!" I exclaimed, waving my hand in the air for full affect. Tidus grinned, and turned around to the team.

"I'm… so sorry, my lady…" the guard stuttered, before I waved him off.

"No biggie. So, where are we going?" I asked, before being whisked away to the best seats in the house. I mean, if you were at a basketball game, they'd be courtside! They had HUGE fluffy seats that looked SO comfortable…

"I see you made it." A high pitched voice brought me back to my senses. I took notice that Seymour was the one who talked. Behind him stood a young woman, about fifteen or sixteen. I also saw a seat that said, "**For Maester Mika!**" in bold letters. Watching me in amusement, he answered my questions without me asking them. "She is my apprentice, Rachel. And Mika," he grinned a smile that seemed much too large for his ugly face. "Will not be joining us. Will you watch the match anyway?"

"Sure…" I saw the girl, "Rachel" glare at me, before taking notes on her little note pad. 'Weird.'

"But who could have imagines… A championship game between these two teams? Our legendary Luca Goers going against…. The horrendously ill-fated Besiad Aurochs!" Bobba shouted over the intercom, as I settled into my seat. 'So, very cozy...' I thought…. I then saw Seymour smile that evil smile to me, which I promptly shuddered at. 'So… very strange…'

"This looks like History in the making, Bobba!" Jimma replied, just as the buzzard went off.

"GO TIDUS! GO BESIAD AUROCHS!" I screamed and screamed until I couldn't anymore! Well, I could, I just didn't want to. People in the stands turned their heads to see who was going crazy in the top box. Seymour put his head in his hands, and Rachel tried to comfort him. I saw Bickerson glare at me, just when Tidus slammed into him. I grinned. Tidus gave me two thumbs up, before focusing on the game.

In a whole, they weren't bad! Our side's goalie missed a few, but kept most out! The offense shot like crazy and defense… defended like mad! At half time, the score was 2-2, both of the teams tied. "COME ON! I…" I stopped, for Seymour pulled me to sit down.

"Wakka! Wakka! Wakka!" Some dedicated fans started yelling. Tidus looked around, and swam out of the sphere pool.

"It seems like everyone's calling for Wakka, folks! ('No, really? I thought that they were calling for Seymour!') Where's that player going? Oh well…" Suddenly, screams erupted from one section of the stands. "It seems like Wakka has come back, folks! How will this game turn out?"

After that, the game was insane! The Goers were beating the Aurochs, not by points, but physically, and yet the ref never called it. It didn't matter, cause the Aurochs had great teamwork; the Goers were spazing out SO much, though, that none of their passes connected. So, when the last few seconds came, the score stilled tied, Wakka hurled the blitzball for everything that it was worth.

"This is it!" Bobba cried, with the ball stills few seconds to the goal. Everyone waited with baited breath. Even I was quiet! "GOAL! And the Aurochs win the match! This is one for the record books! I gotta…" whoever he had to tell, no one knew, for the screaming was immensely loud! Everyone who wasn't a Goers' fan cheered for all that they were worth! Wakka was being crushed by his own teammates! Tidus swam back into the sphere, and the group yanked him into the hug, also.

"Yes!" I cried, jumping on top of the comfy seats. Seymour shook his head, and Rachel made some more noted on that note pad of her's. "We won! We won!" I hugged Seymour! Wait, WHAT? Oops, I was so happy, that I forgot who he was! "Sorry!" I hurriedly let go, but he pulled me in for another hug. "Um, let go now!" I shouted, struggling to free myself from his bone-crushing embrace.

He simply laughed. "You're mine, now!" he hissed. 'Oh shit!' I screamed, beating him with my hands, as though to say, "Let me go!". Rachel just glared at us again, and took notes.

"AHHH!" numerous people shouted. When Seymour was distracted, I moved away from him, to the other side of the balcony. Looking into the sphere pool, I saw Tidus and Wakka fighting fiends!

"Omg! What happened!" I screamed turning to face Seymour. Wait a minute… "You let the fiends in, didn't you?"

He smiled that evil smile. "Of course I didn't, my lady!" he acted mocking shocked that I accused him for such a thing. "Now, just sit still, and I'll take care of the beasts." He began summoning Anima, when I leaned over the railing.

"No WAY!" I yelped. Seymour, turned to face me, the look on his face whining because I ruined his concentration. "It's Auron!" giggling like a teenager (which in fact, I am) I watched as he picked up his huge katana, and sliced the fiend that had approached him in two. 'Wish I could be down there…' I thought sadly leaning over the railing some more. Seymour started his incantation again.

You know when parents say, "Be careful of what you wish for?" well, I got my wish! I tumbled off the railing and into the mass pandemonium below! "Messiah!" Seymour screamed. (Yes, he screamed. Nasty, isn't it?)

'I am going to die? Like this?' I shouted in my head, as a pair of arms caught me. Cracking open an eye, I realized that one of the arms was covered in a red, coat-ish material, and the other, bare. 'Nice…' I thought, opening my eyes. "So," I grinned. "How are you doing Auron?"

"Quite well…" he started. "Mind getting down?" I jumped down from his arms (unfortunately) and landed with a "thud" on the ground. He smirked, and helped me up.

"So, lets fight, shall we?" I smiled, and reached down for Pendragon. Not there. 'Okay…' I thought, before patting the general area where I had kept Tidus' long-sword. Not there either… Then, it hit me. "OH MY GOSH!" I exclaimed, as a bunch of fiends just walked into the stadium like they owned the place. "I forgot my weapons in the locker room!" I began freaking out; the fiends had spotted us! 'Is THIS how the messiah is suppose to die?' I moaned internally. Suddenly, Auron pulled out a katana, slightly shinny, but, kind of bloody. 'Oh well…' I mumbled.

"Here." He stated, handing me the weapon. "It'll cut through their armor." I grabbed the over sized sword, and fell. 'Owie, that's heavier than it looks!'

Auron looked left and right, then waved his hand on top of the sword. "It should work now." I reached for the weapon, and surprisingly, it was really light!

Turning to face Auron, I asked, "How did you do that?" before he could answer, Tidus and Wakka ran up to us.

"Auron!" "Sir Auron!" they both exclaimed, them looked at each other.

"You know him!" Tidus shouted, as Auron turned to face the fiends that were looking at us earlier.

"Yeah! Best guardian there ever was!" Wakka exclaimed, like a child. Tidus glared at Auron, but Auron gave him a look that clearly read, "Everyone has their secrets."

ROAR! A flying bird, type dinosaur thing fly into area, disrupting the conversation. "Ready to battle, old man?" Tidus questioned Auron, as he fixed his glasses.

"Hmph," was all the answer that Tidus got.

Shrugging my shoulders at an already confused Wakka, I rushed in to start the battle. I slashed with my new sword, cutting the birdie. The beast roared, and knocked me promptly onto my butt. Wakka followed up with a Dark Attack, blinding the freak. Tidus spun around making all of us dizzy with his overdrive, Spiral Cut, and Auron, ran up to the freak, shouting, "Power Break!" The monster was weakened, but one more hit, then he would be done. So, I gathered up my remaining strengh… and let Tidus kill it, with a swoosh! of his sword, (If I didn't already tell you, I wasn't that athletic in my world…)

"Yes!" Tidus called out, jumping for joy. Then, as though on cue, more fiends appeared. "Hey, give me a break!" he complained, before a roar louder and … if possible more sadder than I had ever heard of, came from near us. I spun around, only to see that Seymour had _finally_ summoned Anima, and the creature was killing the fiends with the attack, "Pain".

'His poor mother…' I thought tears whelling up in my eyes. It seemed as though the Aeon was …crying…You'd have to see it. Looking upward, I made eye contact with Seymour, his eyes hollows of madness. He looked over to Auron, and he began laughing. He yelled a command to the overly sad Aeon, which none of us could hear. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the "Pain" attack headed straight for Auron! "Look out!" I shouted, pushing the legendary guardian out of the way, only to be hit with "Pain" myself. 'Ow…' I thought, conscious slipping, falling to the ground.

Auron caught me, and gave me a high potion, which I woke up immediately. I then heard Seymour's girly giggle. Shaking my head, I, followed by Wakka, Tidus, and Auron, headed to the market place.

Well, actually, we went to the locker room first… only to get my weapons… Okay, _then after,_ we arrived to the square. Wakka gave his team the winning trophy, and also gave them a "pep talk" which ended with a energetic, "Cap'n!"

"Come here," I felt a tug at the collar of my shirt, as Tidus and I both were being dragged off by Auron. We walked back to the docks, dock one, to be exact. Auron leaned against some crates, and I began fitting up all my weapons. 'Okay, I need a sheath for the long-sword…' a sheath appeared on my hip. Inspired by this, I added, 'And a sheath on my back for the katana…' A sheath materialized also. 'I could get used to this! A large chocolate ice cream bar!' nothing happened. I heard the fayth boy's voice in my head: 'Only for thing you need…' (Damn)

"Hey you!" Tidus' ranting yanked me out of my little head debate. "Don't just lean there! All of this is your fault! Getting swallowed by Sin! Ending up here in Spira! Not being able to go back to Zanarkand! Everything, everything! I'm telling you: it's your fault!" He ended dramatically.

Auron began to laugh. A guinuine laugh! It was quite nice. 'Wish I could take a pic… wait! I can!' I pulled out my cell phone and took a quick photo.

"What's so funny?" Tidus crossed his arms angrily.

"Well, if not for Spira, you wouldn't have met Brie, or Yuna!" and he kept laughing! It was starting to get creepy now: he was really out of character! He immedialy straighten his composures, and Tidus began with his questioning.

"Who are you, anyway? ('He's Auron, o' course!') You knew my old man, didn't you? And you also knew Yuna's father?" Auron nodded, but Tidus shook his head. "There's no way! That's impossible!"

Auron looked to the sky. Closing his eye, he said, "Nothing impossible about it. Jecht, Braska, and I… Together we defeated Sin ten years ago. Then, I went to Zanarkand where I watched over you. So that one day, I could bring you to Spira."

"What about me?" I tried to put in my two cents, but Tidus cut me off.

"Why… did it have to be me?"

"Jecht asked me to." Tidus' head jerked up at the name.

"Is he alive?" He looked a little unstable, like he was going to fall over, so I walked up to him, and gave him a hug. He smiled down to me, but looked back up to Auron, waiting for the response.

Auron sighed, and sat down on a crate. He bent his head down, so he was looking at the ground. Knowing that he couldn't evade Tidus' question forever, he answered. "It depends on what you mean by "alive" He is no longer human. But then… I saw something of Jecht in that shell, couldn't you? You must have felt him when you came in contact with Sin." Tidus started shaking, like spazing shaking, so I made him sit down on a crate. But the next three words changed Tidus' life forever (at least, I think so) "Sin is Jecht."

"No way! I don't believe you!" Tidus threw every excuse that he could at Auron, but Auron just shrugged.

"But it is the truth. You'll see for yourself. Come with me." ('If you want to live…') I thought stupidly, but not saying anything, realizing how serious the situation was.

"And if I say no?"

"Every story must have an ending."

"I don't care about your stories!"

"I see. Sorry you feel that way. Fine, come or don't come. It's your decision." Turning to me, he added, "Well,.. Lady Mes… uh, Lady Brie, are you coming?"

"Sure…" I answered, but Tidus jumped right back in.

"What am I supposed to say? You tell me it's my decision… But I don't have a choice, now do I? You're the only one who can tell me what's going on anyway! I have to go with you! I have to!" he screamed. I half expected Auron to strangle Tidus… but I really didn't. It wasn't Auron-y.

"Annoying, I know. Are you afraid? It's alright." He turned and walked away, to where the entrance of the Mi'ihen Highroad was. I quickly followed, but stopped when I saw Tidus staring at his feet. I tried to go back to Tidus, but Auron held my arm. I looked up to him, confused, but he only answered, "It's his decision. Don't pressure him." I shrugged, and sure enough Tidus came running after us.

"Auron?" Auron faced the blond blitzer. "Will I ever go home? Back to Zanarkand?"

"That's up to Jecht. I'm going to offer my services to Yuna. Come." And he kept walking.

"Hey, Auron?" he turned to face me, looking at my feet. "Will I ever go home?"

He sighed. "I don't know, but," he stopped, then dropped his voice down so low, it was very difficult to hear him. "The fayth have a plan, I promise." I looked up to him, jaw dropped. He smirked, and we continued walking.

Approaching Yuna, we got a , "Whoa!" From Wakka. I guess we deserved it, we all seemed more tired, as though life had dropped a heavy burden on our shoulders.

"Sir… sir Auron!" Yuna exclaimed, and Auron walked over to her.

"I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?" Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu began bowing.

"You serious!" Wakka exclaimed, when he was done with his bowing.

"You refuse?" Auron asked as everyone quickly shook their heads.

"N…no! Of course not!" Yuna responded. Auron turned around to see an angry Tidus moping behind us.

Grabbing on his white collar, Auron stated, "He comes too." Tidus grinned stupidly, and the rest looked to Auron. "This one I promised Jecht."

"Is Jecht alive?" inquired Yuna.

"Can't say, haven't seen him in ten years…" wow, is Auron a good liar… "So, what's out itinerary…?" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Wait!" Everyone turned to look at me. I felt my cheeks flush, but I continued. "Okay, can I be a guardian? I don't know much about being the messiah, but I know how to kick fiends' ass!" Everyone laughed half heartily at my joke.

"Yes… yes of course! Now excuse me…" Yuna headed over to where Tidus was moping near the railing.

"Can you believe it? Not only does she have Sir Auron, and Sir Jecht's son, but she also has the messiah traveling with us! Wow!" Wakka whispered to Lulu, loud enough for everyone to hear, though.

"Yes, it does seem… odd…," Lulu added, before Auron asked me something.

"So, I take it you don't like Tidus?" I looked up to him, very confused. He began smiling. "Sometimes, not saying anything really helps you observe your surroundings." I shook my head. "So, who do you like?"

"What is this, fifth grade?" I laughed, but looking into his eye, I noticed it was deeper than that, and … it was as though he already knew… (_His sprit can separate from his body…)_ the fayth's words repeated around and around in my head. I was about to answer, when Tidus and Yuna began laughing like they were crazy. I should know; I AM crazy!

"What are you looking at?" Tidus questioned Wakka, as he and Yuna walked back to the group.

"We were just worried you guys might have gone crazy!" Wakka laughed.

"Might?" I put in, ducking as Tidus' sword came dangerously close to my head.

"Sorry!" Yuna smiled, showing that she truly wasn't. "Now we go to the temple of Djose. And guardians?" She stopped Auron, Kimahri and I, for we were halfway up the stairs to go to Mi'Ihen. "Don't forget to smile!"

**A/N- Seriously, if you got this far without ripping your hair out in agony, YEAH! I am going to try really hard to make the chapter a little shorter, cause …well… anyway, I really DO have to update my other two fics , and that;s why this one is so Long. I knew if I left any clif hangers, you would pester me, until no end. So, if I do update, and I suddnly dissapear, it's only because my other reviewers wanted my to update and I didn't… anyway, it might take me a while to update… cause now my summer starting to get fulled up with crap… but… I will update! So, please read and review, and drop me an email if you wana!**

**Moos to Yous**

**Auron's Fan**


	9. The Mi'Ihen Adeventure

**A/N OMG, I am SO sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I really hope that this chapter was worth the wait! This whole thing took me like 5 hours and I started last night! ARGH! All nighter! Anyway…**

**Disclaimer- if I own something, then you'd know, alright?**

Chapter 9- Mi' Ihen Highroad Adventures!

'Hmmm, don't forget to smile…' I thought, while continuing to walk up the stairs. 'That's going to be one hard job, considering what we have ahead… ' I slammed into Auron, who had stopped.

"Owie…" I groaned, rubbing my nose. He looked down to me. "Why'd yah stop?"

" 'Yah'?" He asked, amusement playing on his usually hard features. When I looked up in confusement, he responded, "But I thought only Wakka said anything as repulsive as 'Yah'!"

I playfully hit him, as the group walked ahead of us, onto the Mi' Ihen Highroad. No one seemed to notice us… well, except Tidus. "How cute!" he whispered, walking near me. I picked up a rock, and threw it at his head. "Oh, is it a fight you want!" Tidus challenged, pulling out Brotherhood.

"Sure!" I retorted, reaching for the katana that was on my back. Auron put a hand out to stop me.

"What is it old man? Afraid the messiah will look bad after losing to me?" Tidus grinned, running in for the first attack. 'I'm READY!' I thought, stupidly thinking of Spongebob (the sponge ROCKS though). Auron just shook his head. 'Hmph, man of few… or no words…'

"Fiends! Up ahead!" Lulu called to the three of us. Tidus and I looked at each other, then looked at Auron. His face clearly read, "See?" So I looked at Tidus. Tidus looked at me. This went on for quite sometime, before Auron grabbed the two of us by the arms, and dragging us into a fully-fledged battle.

'These battles are going to be easy!' I thought, pulling out my katana. For some fiends, like the Raldo, who had a hard shell, Auron and I would make quick work of it! "Look out!" Lulu shouted, as a White Element passed by Tidus and my head.

"Quick work…" I muttered, shoving the katana back into its sheath, and yanking out Pendragon. It was either test my magic skills again, or have Tidus and I freeze to death, waiting for Lulu to finish it off. (And I just happen to know that she would take her sweet time to get here…) "FIRE!" I shouted, positioning my staff. Fire (no, what did you think? Magically candy! Even though that would be cool…) erupted from my staff, killing the creature instantly.

"I would have killed it… eventually…" Lulu chuckled in my general direction. 'Ha ha, very funny…' I groaned, yanking out my katana again.

"A Mi'Ihen Fang! I heard that they 're tough, yah?" Wakka commented, hurling his blitzball at some passingbyers (NO! Not people! I mean floating eye passerbyers! Even though I'm sure he would throw a blitzball at random people) I snickered, and ran up to the beast, to bring my katana down onto its skull. But… nothing happened.

"Wah?" I pondered, bringing the sword down again and again.

"Some things are done like this!" Tidus yelled, running up from behind me and immediately killing the animal. I looked at him quizzically.

"Kimahri know that Brie's katana … too tough for the Mi'Ihen Fang." Kimahri responded, sounding kind of out of breath. (well, we WERE fighting!)

"What?" I asked, more confused than before. Auron brought his sword down onto his fiends back, and with a "poof!" it exploded into pyerflys. He then turned to face me.

"You used to much strength…" he started, before I cut in.

"Yah mean, yah have ta be weak ta beat it!" I was mega-ly confused; Hell, I was speaking like Wakka! As Tidus glared daggers at me, Auron smirked his legendary smirk, and we continued down the road. (HOLD ON! How come we were fighting like eight fiends at once? … oh well…)

As we kept walking, I stopped, and thought for a monent. Then, I pulled Auron behind the group, causing stares to come from everyone but Kimahri. (Kimahri seemed like he just didn't care…) Wakka's eyes opened wide; Lulu chuckled; Yuna grinned, and Tidus just gave me a smile that said, "I know what you're gonna talk about!"

"Oh, all of you, GROW UP!" I shouted, as everyone started laughing. 'Whatever…' "Tidus, why don't you act like a boring, poor kid, with no provisions and beg people down the road for potions?" I sweetly asked, sarcasm dripping from my voice. Or so I thought, for Tidus shook his head, and began running down the road, asking people for potions.

Auron just looked on in amazement, and I shook my head. "What an idiot!" I muttered, grinning to myself.

"So, did you want to ask me something?" Auron's voice clouded my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah! People said that you were in a café in Luca. You weren't there. Why?" I pondered, asking from pre-"fall in to Spira game playing" experience. I guess it was Auron's turn to shake his head. "What?" I asked, tugging on his sleeve. "Did I say something funny?"

"Lady Brie, you said I was in a café, right?" I nodded my head, so he continued. "So, why in the world did you go looking in a bar?" My eyes widen in shock, and he began chuckling. (hee hee, Auron laughing) (A/N- I got the whole, "Tidus and Yuna search in a bar" from Mysterious Digidreamer! Thanks!)

"Oops, " I muttered, putting my head in my hands. "My bad…"

"Now, who does it seem like Tidus and Yuna are talking to?" Auron asked, looking ahead. I looked, but felt a slight… okay, not slight, a quite forceful _push _to join Tidus, Yuna, and an ancient old man who I knew was Maechen. 'Damn you, Auron!' I thought angrily, looking back at him. He acted like he didn't see me, and kept walking. 'I WILL make you pay…

"Oh! My lady messiah!" Maechen bowed his head to me. I shook my hands. (I really wanted to STRANGLE the next person who called me "Messiah, but… oh well… respect you elders)

"Please. Just Brie!" I exclaimed, holding out my hand to shake his. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. 'Whoa!" I thought, trying not to get TO grossed out…

When he finally pulled away (okay, it was like 2 seconds, but hey!) he looked up to my face. "I was just asking these two about the ruins. Do you know what they are from?"

"Um…" I was trying to think back to the game, the game script, anything! "Some… old… city!" I spurted out suddenly. Maechen looked shocked.

"Yes, and that's what he said also…" looking back and forth between us, he nodded his head. "Bur of course, you are the messiah, Lady Brie, ('Never just Brie, eh?'). Anyway, you are both correct, they are from a city most ancient! A terrible testament to Sin's power. I tremble everytime I see them. Compared to Sin, we are mere mudpuppies!"

I giggled slightly at Maechen's way of speaking, and Tidus rolled his eyes, and looked up to the sky. Yuna gave us a look like, 'Be respectful!' before responding to Maechen's … response. "But I believe that humans are the only ones capable of defeating Sin."

"A good reply. I am relieved to hear you say that, m' lady summoner. Where are my manners? ('Oh gee, I don't KNOW!') I am Maechen, a scholar. At your service, m' lady." He bowed again, and Tidus gave him a funny look. I started laughing. Maechen began speaking again. "I am on a journey, studying the history of our world, Spira, seeking…" At this point, Tidus and I gave up on paying any attention to what he was saying, and began drawing a "Tic Tack Toe" Board into the dirt with our swords. "its stories and secrets. My travels ('Sorry, but do we CARE? Oh my, he keeps going and going…') have taken me to many places, and I am troubled at what I've seen." I actually stopped playing "Tic Tack Toe" (Tidus was beating me) to listen to what he had to say, even though I kind of already know what he was going to say. "Fragile smiles on people's faces crumbling at the mere mention of Sin. They are counting on the two of you, my ladies. Give them a reason to rejoice once more."

"I will." Yuna said gravely. 'WHAT ABOUT ME?' I screamed, though no one could hear it but myself. "No one EVER tells me why I am needed, OR why I am the messiah! ARGH!' I started fuming, so I turned to Tidus for advice,… only to find out that he had run ahead with Yuna.

"Damn," I muttered… "I wish…" I stopped short, for someone was answering my questions, one by one, as though they had heard what I had thought them.

"What about you what? No one tells you why you are needed or are truly the messiah, because the time is not right yet." Auron smirked, walking up beside me. I sighed.

"Okay, I know that you are the great legendary guardian, and a master swords man, but how, in hells name, can you READ MY THOUGHTS!" I shouted at him.

He ignored my question. "Wonder why they are walking together?"

"No, but you still didn't answer my question!"

"Before, when you saw this scene, were Tidus and Yuna ever _this_ close?" I peered to the group walking ahead, noticing that yes, indeed Tidus and Yuna were closer than they ever would in the game back home…

"No… why is that?" I pondered, looking up to him for the answers.

"It's changed then…" he stated, walking ahead once more.

I sighed, thinking, 'what's changed?' when I suddenly remembered. "HEY!" Auron looked back. "You still didn't answer my question!"

"There are things for now, and things for later." He responded, as we came across a group of people on… CHOCOBOS!

"CHOCOBO!" I exclaimed, running up to pet one's neck. The chocobo squawked happily and the owner of the bird smiled.

"Um, are you Lady Messiah,…"

"Brie!" I said, rubbing 'Bo's neck. (Yes, I have known the bird for thirty seconds, and I have named him! BWAHA!)

"Okay… Lady Brie, and Lady Summoner, I presume?" The woman on the chocobos, Lucil, I think, asked.

"Yes, I am Yuna." Yuna answered. Tidus walked up to pet Bob's neck. Bob is a friend of 'Bo's.

The woman on 'Bo nodded her head. "I am Lucil, captian of the Djose Chocobo Knights." Lucil proclaimed.

"Aren't you a little far away from Djose?" I wondered, moving over to Bob to help Tidus pet him.

"And I'm Elma. We've been charged to guard the Highroad." Elma retorted her voice light and happy.

"Oh, well, have fun! Nice birds!" I called, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" I stopped; Lucil had yelled for me to come back… ish… "There have been reports of a large fiend appearing on the road, with a taste for chocobos. Do take care, Lady Brie and Summoner Yuna, if you are to rent any chocobos."

"Thank you. We will be careful." Yuna bowed to the knights, and so did everyone else. Well, everyone but, Lucil, Elma, Auron, Tidus, Kimahri, and I. Well, actually, it was only Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka. But anyway…

"Good. We should get back to our normal rounds. Farewell." Lucil said, reining her chocobo to begin walking. 'Bye 'Bo…' I thought sadly, watching my first chocobo friend ride away.

"Our prayers are with you." Elma stated, as she too rode away with Bob. The rest of the Yuna's party kept walking, but I fell over. Auron and Tidus looked down to me.

"Bob and 'Bo are GONE!" I sobbed. Auron rolled his eyes, and Tidus helped me to my feet.

"How can you say "Our prayers are with you" if they didn't even pray?" I wondered aloud. I think Auron heard me, but Tidus cut it.

"A large fiend… Let's go get it!" Tidus exclaimed, pumping one hand in the air happily.

"Yeah!" I shouted also, trying to feel some of the excitement that Tidus was feeling… I guess it wasn't working too well, cause I wasn't feeling it. Auron either.

"Why?" the legendary guardian asked.

Tidus looked to Auron like he had two heads. "Cause it's the right thing to do."

"It's the right thing to do?" Auron asked. Tidus nodded his head as Auron started to laugh. I mean guinuily laugh. I thought it was pretty cool, but Tidus…

"What did I say now?" the blitz star grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Jecht said that a lot too." Tidus stiffened. I _really _don't think he likes being compared with his dad… "and every time he said it, it meant trouble for Braksa and me." Tidus walked away, moping.

I ran up to him. "I'm not like my old man! I'm not! Don't compare me with him!" Tidus said, his usually sea blue eyes ice cold. I patted him on the back.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it…" I started, but Tidus cut me off.

"Hey! How come I don't get comforting hugs anymore?" Tidus hastily changed the subject. I smiled; I don't like talking about something I don't wanna talk about either!

"But you have Yuna…"

"But I'm your brother!"

"Yeah, I can hug Auron any o' day!"

"So, is he like hugging a block of ice?" Tidus questioned, grinning.

"No," I chuckled right back at him. "Colder!" we started laughing. 'I wish I could be even half as close to my brother as I am to Tidus… wait… nevermind…' I thought, as we came upon the group again. They surrounded a little girl and her mother, and Yuna was keeling next to the girl.

"I'm Calli!" the little girl shouted out, being all sorts of cute. Looking up to me, she asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Brie…" I started, before the mother cut me off.

"Oh, it's an honor! Both a summoner, and the legendary messiah!" the woman beamed. You know? I'm just gonna give up on convincing people that I have a name…

"Are you two going to bring us the Calm?" Calli asked, eyes full of child like innocence.

Yuna nodded. "Yes, we are. And very soon."

The girl began cheering her little heart out. It was king of cute, in a strange way. "We're looking forward to another Calm, My Lady Messiah and Lady Summoner."

"We'll do our best." Yuna and I responded.

Before walking away, the woman called back as an afterthought, "And good luck to your guardians as well!"

Tidus seemed kind of pissed, but Wakka chilled him out. "Hey man? You is hanging out with three famous people. We're gonna be forgotten about sometimes, yah?"

Tidus shook his head, and turned to Yuna. "What's the calm?" he asked, in total confusion.

Lulu took the liberty of answering. "The Calm is a time of peace. It comes after a summoner defeats Sin, and lasts until Sin appears."

Yuna gravely added, "Sin dies, and is reborn."

Tidus hit his head, as though he had figured out something. "I get it! I thought it was weird. Yuna's dad defeated Sin ten years ago, right? But Sin's still here! Didn't make much sense till now. Wait… if it just comes back…" he was cut off by Yuna, who had cut in boldly.

"Don't say it isn't worth it…. Because it is…" Yuna let her head droop to the ground.

Now, I know I'm not suppose to say anything.. but… "Did anyone notice that the time frame between when Sin is "_defeated_" and when he "_comes back_" is ten years? Hmm? And… OW! LET ME GO!" Auron had hit me over the head with the flat side of his katana, and dragged me off.

"Brie!" he whispered. Even though he said it softly, I knew his words weren't to be taken lightly. … Wait, did he just call me Brie? "I already know you know about this … world. But, keep it to your self! Yuna needs to figure out on her own! And…" he suddenly stopped, and started walking back to the group.

"And…?" I prompted him, hoping for an answer. I got nothing. "Killjoy." I muttered, heading back to the group as well.

Continuing onto the road, (which I must say, was quite long indeed! You think it long but walking it…) we ran into Gatta and Luzzu! After seeing Tidus give Gatta the evil eye, I thought, 'This could be bad…' but those thoughts were driven out of my head when Gatta smiled at Tidus! Gatta? Smiling at TIDUS? AHHHH!

"Hey, we saw the game! You guys were great!" Gatta complemented.

Luzzu tipped his hat… I mean, I would if he was wearing one… but… "Congratulations, Wakka!" He looked like he was going to say more, but I heard the "squawkings" of 'Bo and Bob! I spun around to face…

"Hey! Stop Loafing around!" Elma said, steering her chocobo to be near us. 'OH BOB!'

"Uh… the lady summoner, lady messiah, and their guardians…" Gatta attempted to answer, but someone elses voice cut him off.

"This mission requires our full attention. We have no time to waste! Understood!" Lucil came in, no, barking orders isn't right… oh! How about, ordering off orders.

Gatta looked like he was going to respond, but Luzzu cut in for him. "Yes ma'am! Apologizes ma'am!"

Lucil decided it was acceptable, and nodded her head. "carry on." And Bob and 'Bo left, along with their riders.

Luzzu started muttering in Gatta's ear, loud enough for us to hear, but not loud enough for Lucil and Elma to hear. "Just keep you head down, say "sir" a lot" and you'll be just fine."

Gatta shook his head. "Right… sir."

Luzzu turned to Yuna. "Hey Yuna. Even though Yevon rejected us… we still believe in you. That won't ever change.

Yuna smiled. "Thank you, Sir Luzzu, Sir Gatta. But you know… It's not too late to go back to Besaid, and…" Gatta cut her off looking frantic.

"We really should be going sir!" he shouted, and the two of them spirited after the women on chocobo.

Like always, everyone walked off, leaving both Tidus and me. "Well, that was…" I started.

"… weird." Tidus finished. I looked up to him, grinned, and kept walking.

"We'll defeat Sin any way we can!" we heard someone shout.

"But Yevon's teaching's say…" 'Oh, no, Not HER!' I internally screamed. Auron looked at me and chuckled.

"Is she really _that_ bad?" I had gotten kind of used to Auron being able to read my thoughts (why? No clue!) so I just nodded.

"Enough!" Some manly voice shouted, and (I guess) stomped off.

We walked up in time to see a young woman, with mostly green robes, sighing. "I only meant to…" she started, before Yuna cut in. (Okay, what's with people cutting in?)

"Is everything alright?" Yuna asked, concern in her voice.

"Lady Summoner…?" Yuna nodded. The woman (Shelinda) turned to me. "Lady Messiah…?" I, also shook my head. "It is an honor, my lady and my grace. My name is Shelinda, a deciple of Yevon."

"What was all that about? The Crusaders' operation?" Wakka exclaimed, and Shelinda solemnly shook her head.

"You mean the one Luzzu and Gatta were talking about?" Tidus asked.

"I heard that they were to use forbidden machina! I had to stop them!" 'Omg, worst then a teacher's pet…' I groaned, holding my head in my hands.

"Huh? Why?" Tidus questioned, looking from Shelinda, to Auron to me, to Lulu, for an answer.

Lulu was the first. "The use of machina is strictly forbidden by the Yevon Priesthood."

" That's Bad, yah?" Wakka put in. (No, it's good! )

"Let them use whatever they want. They still won't defeat Sin." And with that being said, Auron swept off up the highroad. I guess he didn't want to hear her WHINNY annoying voice anymore…

Shelinda called after him, "But, it's not about defeating Sin! The teachings of Yevon must be upheld!"

Wakka joined in. "Yeah! Right!" 'Hmph, I was thinking more like. "Yeah,_ right!_ Wow, do I hate Shelinda!'

I started to walk away, but, yes, Shelinda called after me, too. "You are going to talk with him about machina, right?" she asked, voice filled to the brim with worry that someone might harm Yevon. 'Damn, Yevon is a parasite living inside Sin!' I thought, spinning around to face her.

"Look, I don't give a damn about Yevon, OR it's teachings, Machina is fine, just depends on how you use it…" she started to protest, but I put a hand up. "AND! Your whinny, annoying voice is getting on my _last_ nerve, I have a massive headache, I'm tired, and I'm sleepy! So, go talk about your "I love Yevon" ness, SOMEWHERE ELSE!" I ended my speech, my head now throbbing. I spun around and walked after Auron.

"That wasn't very nice!" I had finally caught up with Auron when I heard Tidus running after me. "But, that was funny, and damn true!" we high-fived each other, and Auron shook his head.

"She was annoying, wasn't she?" Tidus and I looked at each other and grinned. Auron? Sense of humor?

"She was only trying to deliver the teaching of Yevon!" Yuna protested for Shelinda as the rest of the group caught up.

"But she gave me a headache! What about you, Kimahri?" I asked to blue Ronso, while rubbing my temples.

"Kimahri think Shelinda nice… but talk too much." Kimahri, you are the man! Tidus and I laughed as Auron attempted to walk inside the shop we were standing in front.

"We rest here." Auron said, grabbing on the door handle. Wakka cut him off though.

"But… this is an Al Bhed Shop!" Wow, nothing gets past you, Wakka!

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, they don't believe in Yevon, and in Luca, they…. They kidnapped Yuna!" Wakka exclaimed, using his trump card.

But it got shot down. "Where were her guardians?" Bad move, Wakka!

Yuna tried to make it work. "Sir Auron's just concerned about your health."

"Well, I'm not tired one bit!" Wakka boasted. Selfish brat!

"Well, we are!" Auron and I exclaimed, before reaching for the door handle once again.

"Wait, is Lady Brie Al Bhed, too?" Wakka looked to me, eyes wide.

I rolled my eyes. "No, but… ev oui fana oui't ihtancdyht dryd E drehg oui yna yh yhhuoehk ked!" (if you were you'd understand that I think you are an annoying git!) Auron started laughing, opened the door, and left a very confused Wakka outside.

"Wow…" was all I could say. Damn! They don't even show you HALF of how great the agencies are! It was nice and pretty…

"We need three or four rooms," Auron took no notice to the beauty and went straight to business. Just like Auron…

"Well," the clerk flushed. I guess she had a little crush on Auron, like half the women in the world. "We only have three rooms, and one three bed-er, one double, and one's a single…"

"Guys take the three beds!" Tidus yelled, running to put his stuff down first, Wakka right behind him. Kimahri followed, shaking his head.

"Um, Lulu and I'll take the double," Yuna suggested, and she and Lulu headed off to their room…

"So I get the single? No wait…" I counted everyone up again. "That leaves one more person…"

"I can easily sleep on the floor." Auron brushed past me to "our" room. 'Oh shit! OMG! Damn these rooming arrangements! Wait… does this seem… set up?' I pondered this theory, before walking into Auron and my room. Omg, that is so creepy, I'll say it again: Auron and my room. (OMFG!)

Once venturing into the room of Auron and me (!) I noticed that it was pretty plain (unlike the lobby… grrr) and very small. I mean, even if someone WANTED to sleep on the floor, they would have a hard time.

"Look, this is how," I started, but Auron cut me off.

"Take a shower or something, then come outside." Auron ordered. I thought about that one for a minute, and…

"Wait, am I going to do some sort of sword practice?" Auron nodded. "Now, why the bloody hell am I going to take a shower, THEN sword fight?" Auron shrugged his shoulders, and I just rolled my eyes.

Auron walked over to the only bed, and laid his wepons down. And he had tons! Where in the world does he keep it? He pulled out some wooden sticks and started walking out of the rooms.

"Wait, why not use real weapons?" I pondered. He stuck his head back inside.

"I don't want to be responsible for the death of the messiah. Oh and Brie?" I stopped fuming long enough to hear what he was saying. "Take off all of your weapons. But not your sheaths. Also, take out Pendragon."

"Why?" I called, although I was certain he couldn't hear me.

"I don't want you to cheat, and roast me into a crisp."

Okay… humor… scary. I put down my katana from Auron, the long-sword from Tidus and Pendragon. I even put that down. I know. Scary.

Walking outside, I saw Yuna and Tidus watching the sunset. 'How sweet!' I thought, sitting down onto the grass. WAHP! A wooden stick whacked upside my head, and sent my sprawling about five feet away.

"In Zanarkand?" I heard Tidus ask. Or maybe someone who sounded like Tidus. I was in pain.

"She means the ruins of a city destroyed a thousand years ago. Yuna, come back inside. Tidus, you too, unless…" he stopped letting it trail off. He let Tidus and Yuna talk a little longer as he walked over to me.

"Thanks" I mumbled, holding out an arm for him to help me up. WHACK! Not even my arm was safe! And this was with WOODEN swords! Imagine metal!

"Tidus, want to spar with us?" Auron asked, NOW helping me onto my feet. I only think it was so he could WHACK me down again. Tidus looked at the jumbled mess I had already become after two hits.

"nah! Think I'll…uh… hit the hay!" I called back, running back inside. 'Lucky…' I grumbled.

Auron positioned his pole above my head and I knew that it was enough! "Stop!" I cried, cowering. What else could I do? Auron pulled back. "Look, I think we have established that I will not win by getting the shit beaten out of me. So, can you teach me some moves?" I looked to Auron's quizzical face, and quickly responded. "So I can work up to something, okay!"

Auron sighed, and helped me up. "I can really only teach you one attack: Wakizashi. This great attack came from…" he started on about some dudes named Yojimbo (A/N I think a Yojimbo was like a guardian in Samurai times… or something…tell me in an email!) and their great attacks and, so of course, I got bored. So I watched a little ant and a little caterpillar crawl across the ground near Auron's boot. They seem like they were having a race!

"Go ant!" I whispered hoping for Auron not to hear me. Good news: the ant was SO close to the finish line; Bad News: um, Auron heard me, and squished both.

"Are you even listening to me?" he muttered.

"ANTY!" I screamed.

"What?"

"They were having a nice race and you squished THEM!"

Auron rolled his eyes, wiped his boot on some nearby grass, and began whacking me again with his wooden poles of doom! "Sorry! I'll pay attention better!" I squeaked.

"Good." Eventually (I'm not going through the whole process. It was mostly … beating the shit out of me) I learned the Wakizashi! Bad part, I could hardy mover my limbs.

"Now, we move onto the lesson: you're sheathes will be five pounds heavier each and you will fight me." I fell to the ground.

"No more!" I groaned. "Can't move!"

"You can move your lips just fine, huh?"

"AURON!"

"Fine, we will commence this tomorrow. I expect you to use the Wakizashi tomorrow in battle…"

"You said it takes grown men years to use it in battle!"

"I did. You are a young lady messiah." 'Slave driver'

I limped back into the room. Sadly it was well after midnight, and I was WHIPED! Anyway, I was tired, and Auron would probably make us get up at like six!

"Whatever…" I muttered, hobbling into the shower.

I let the warm water run on my body. Damn! After thousands of beatings from Auron, I imagined that I would be black and blue but tomorrow. I looked at my arm. Check that. I was _already_ black and blue. I pulled on some pajamas (where I got them, don't know, don't care too tired) and flopped onto the bed. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep, OR move. Oh well…

Finally, about a half-hour after I got into bed, I felt a weight land next to me. "Good night." Called to weight in Auron's voice.

'What!' My brain thought, but before I could fully process it, I was fast asleep…

**A/N- When there's isn't fluff, you must ask yourself, "WHO set them up for the same room? WHY does auron hate that poor little ant he squished! Why does auron enjoy beating brie with a wooden pole! Oh, I really want to get over one hundred reviews! 3 more! My one hundred reviewer gets stuff! Oh, and the reviewer who can tell me what Yojimbo( with out saying an aeon from FFX) get's stuff also! Oh who ever can tell me what is Brie's Fav sword? Please review (I wanna break one hundred!) and email me if you wanna!**


	10. The Nightmare, Mi’Ihen Highroad part 2

**A/N-** Hello, and sorr for taking so long to Update! Wow, 6 whole days… sorry people! I had summer school (well, it's just a place where I can learn the math that I will be taking next year…) and the day I planned to update, I had to go to New York! But it wasn't fun… Oh! Yes! Prizes to Nyviay and Cyrxis, for being the one hundredth reviewer! (Chucks a stuffed Auron through the computer, along with pics of Auron, shirtless) use them well… (grins) Um, Prizes to anbu713 and o OCAdam for telling me what a Yojimbo is! A Yojimbo is "Bodyguard" is japansese! (grins) To OCAdam, we have a candy giftcertificate, and for Anbu713, we have a box of crackers, and a stuffed verison of the bird we all love to hate, POLLY! AHHH! Lol Brie's Favorite weapon… is… all of them! So, um prizes to Triger Happy Bibliophile cause she said the Katana cuase who it's from…(gives out pic of Auron, with no shirt on ) Thank you everyone who reviewed! I never thought anyone would like the story this much! (smiles) anyway, tenth chappie, and now review corner!

A/N! Sorry, but the beginning, it's kind of … sad, and non- humous… but it gets better! So, read on! (oh, it the beginning is strange… well, my friend helped me edit and well. She has a writing style all her own…)

Chapter 10- The Nightmare, and the Mi'Ihen Highroad, Part 2

_Please! I didn't want this to happen!" I shouted, my pulsating heart even louder than my shrieks, my feet pounding in rhythm, as I was being pursued by hundreds of backstabbing friends who wouldn't give up until I was dead._

_Looking left and right, I sprinted into an alley, only to find a dead end… "Damn it!" I shirked, glancing upwards for foot holes. Suddenly, I heard the slight "Wheee" of a dagger being thrown toward me!_

_I ducked, and the dagger missed me by barely an inch. "You whore!" I spun around to face the voice's owner. "You KNEW he liked you, didn't you? Just wanted him all for yourself, huh?" I knew that voice… whiny and snooty… Janice!_

_"Janice! Please! I didn't mean for it to happen!" I protested, pinning myself against the wall, hoping I could make myself disappear._

_SLAP! "Sure you didn't!" My other "friend" Becky, sneered, raising her knife and striking me. I fell to the ground. 'Brandon, help me…' I pleaded silently, as the gang of girls walked forward with weapons drawn, brandishing them menacingly._

_"Stop!" a new voice made them all freeze, except me. I shot up immediately only to fall back down; I was struck by a stone one of the girls hurled at me. _

_"But Carly! You know it was her fault!" Janice whined contemptuously, eyes full of anger and accusation, even a trace of disappointment that she and her posse wouldn't be able to finish me off . _

_"Are you really that dumb?" The group of girls stepped back, being taken aback by the harsh insult from this traitor that they had thought was on their side. 'Thank you,' I gasped, feeling pure gratitude toward my rescuer, using all of the little strength I had to stand up. "If we kill her, we're all going to jail!" She stood protectively in front of me. _

_Carly and I weren't the closest of friends, but I had got her out of a tight spot once, and I guess she was going to repay the favor._

_Boy, was I wrong._

_POW! She had spun around, hitting me for all I was worth. I was flung through the air, surprisingly gracefully for someone who was being ruthlessly maimed. 'Oh no…' I was being foolish. I was being beaten horribly, but I couldn't die now, Carly didn't have the nerve to murder anyone. Then again… "But if we hurt her, and threaten her not to speak…" Carly grinned a smile that clearly stated that she hated me. _

_"You all know, don't you?" I spoke up, for a last attempt. "I didn't kill him!" looking up to Carly, I tried to have her feel almost as much pain, betrayal, and fear that I felt._

_She didn't care. "Well, you shouldn't have gotten close to him, then!" She hissed, beckoning the group of angry teens (with weapons, mind you) to move closer._

_"You will feel more pain than any of us felt!" Janice screamed, hitting me with kitchen knife. I felt warm blood drip down my arm, my sight slowly going. 'Oh man… am I dying?'_

_"We loved him, and you didn't!" Becky shouted, cracking me over the back with a blow… from what, I have no idea… _

_"You didn't love him… as much as I did…" I whispered, thoughts slipping. When Carly went in for the attack, I realized I had said it aloud. 'Shit…'_

_Then Carly lost control. Even what she said had no affect to her now. "Die, you slut!" she whispered almost as softly as I did, raising her knife high above her head, for the final blow. 'Goodbye, cruel world…' I thought, closing my eyes. Maybe I would be able to see him again… _

_Suddenly, a blinding light flashed in front of my closed eyelids. 'What the heck?' I thought, cracking open an eye. Bad idea, the light was way too bright. "What the heck are you doing?" I heard Carly shout, covering her eyes. _

_Screams erupted from her throat and from the throats of anyone who didn't agree with this… blinding light? I was too weak to see…_

_Finally, it was over. The light dulled down. The girls were gone, nothing remained to even tell that they were there. I squinted up to look at my savior. He had on a billowing white cape, almost as blinding as the light. He wore white pants, and showed a bare torso. If I wasn't half-dead, I might have enjoyed this…_

_"Are you okay?" The man asked, bending down to help me up. As I started telling him I couldn't move, his hand touched mine, and all of my wounds were gone! Not forgotten, just, healed… _

_"Yes, thanks!" I exclaimed, looking over my hero in white. He sounded a lot like Auron, just … I don't know, kinder, or something. He had long flowing brown hair tumbling down his back, contracting with his white cape. Turning around, he smiled, his looked like… Auron? WHAT!_

_"Look," he muttered, walking closer to me, the blinding light disappearing. I moved closer. "You, if you do nothing else, you have to…" he froze, his face twisted in pain._

_"Auron?" I questioned, moving forward to touch his shoulder. Suddenly a large sword jutted through his perfect abs, having blood gush down onto his white baggie pants. I put my hand to my mouth, not fully understanding what had just happened._

_He looked up to me, and smiled. "Run," was all he said, before collapsing onto the ground his blood staining his perfectly white outfit. By falling, he gave me a full view of his attacker, to be no other than… Brandon? 'I thought he died!' I exlamined inside my head, falling to the ground. Auron, dead? Brandon, here? What the…?_

_"Get up, slut! I thought you liked me! Or did that change when you, 'killed me' ?" The man I supposed to be Brandon lifted me up by my hair, all the while reopening my scars that Auron had just healed. _

_"But… you're… it wasn't my fault!" I sobbed, clinging onto his sleeve. He threw me off in disgust. _

_"The boy you think I am is no more!" he roared. "You killed me, and you know it! And you know what?" He kicked me, so I was lying next to Auron motionless body. "Since I can no longer find happiness…" he sneered. "I'll make sure you suffer."

* * *

_

"Brie! Snap out of it!" I heard Tidus shout. My eyes opened, revealing … well, all I could see was Auron's bare…chest? What the HECK?

"Are you alright?" Auron asked, sounding slightly worried impasse on the _worried_. Wait, Auron Worried? Nodding, I moved onto the edge of the bed, realizing that I had broken out in a cold sweat.

'Argh! Why did I have to have that dream? And… why was Auron in it?' I pondered shaking my head, and wiping my brow.

"You were spazing out, and you kept shouting, 'It wasn't me! I didn't mean to!'" Tidus exaggerated the phrase with hand movements.

"Then, you started…" Auron began, but Tidus jumped in.

"You kept shouting "Auron!" and "Brandon!" What happened?" The blond questioned walking up to me, hugging me from behind.

I shrugged him off. "Nothing!" I exclaimed. "It was just a dream!"

"Or a nightmare." Tidus put in, fear clearly written across his face…

"Or, a memory…" Auron added, seemingly ignoring at the scowl on my face.

"Oh, Tidus! Go away! Leave me alone! And you to, "Legendary Guardian!" I headed toward the bathroom again. I slammed the door shut.

"What's up with her?" Tidus asked Auron (I was looking through the crack of the door). Auron shook his head, and ushered Tidus out of our room. ' Us sharing a room…doesn't have that same… flare… after that dream…' "Will you tell me later, then?"

"Later," Auron stated, slamming the door behind Tidus. Suddenly, I saw Auron walking over to the bathroom door. "Brie?"

"Go away," I mumbled, turning to face the mirror, away from the door, from his face… 'He's _too _old, and he doesn't like me!' I thought angry, pulling one of the inn's brushes though my hair.

"Creak" went the bathroom door. Spinning around, I faced Auron, who looking at me. 'Oh shit…' I backed into the wall on the other end of the bathroom, away from him. "What are you doing…?" Auron pulled the bathroom door closed.

I picked up a bottle of liquid soup. "Go away!" Auron ignored me, and started walking closer to me in the small bathroom. Holding the soap like a weapon, I shouted, " I said, Go AWAY!" He advanced to me. Without thinking, I threw the soap with all of my might to Auron head.

'Oops…, oh well I have bigger problems now!' I instructed, watching Auron totally duck the bottle. "Crack!" the bottle imprinted itself on the wall, and Auron kept coming. "Leave me alone! Go away!" I shrieked, hitting him with my fists. Auron easily swatted them off. I pulled out Pendragon. "I will kill you." I threaten. Wait, I threatened the Legendary Guardian? The one who's been dead for ten years? I gave the dead Legendary Guardian a Death Threat! Wow, am I stupid…

"I understand your pain," he said. I shook my head.

"Go away! No one understands me! No one will! I'm not fit to be a messiah! I'm not fit to do anything… but die! Now," I held up Pendragon to his chest. He frowned. "I will hurt you, if you don't move!" he smiled, a really sad smile. No, actually really times about a trillion would only describe half of his pain. "What? Don't think I will!"

"No. I believe that you could, and probably would. Just, I really do understand your pain." He walked closer.

Clenching my hand, I hissed, "What do you want me to do, pretend like it never happened? Like I…" I trailed off, tears welling up in my eyes. I rubbed them out. He pointed his finger.

"That."

"What, you want me to cry? Like a little kid? I thought I had to be strong! I thought I was the messiah!" I exclaimed, Pendragon clattering to the floor as I tried to keep my tears inside.

He looked to me, serious as ever. "Adults, we don't understand that it's sometimes better just to cry, let it all out." Noticing the tears threatening to spill over, he continued. "Yes, I want you to cry."

They erupted. "I …didn't mean it…! I didn't want him to die!" I sobbed, my body shaking, as I collapsed to the floor… well, not all the way. Auron leaned out just in time to catch me.

Well, thankfully, he didn't use any of the oh so corny, "It'll be alright.", or "Shush, it's okay," because it _wasn't_ going to be alright, and it _wasn't _okay! He just held me.

"On the pilgrimage," he began, pressing his body to mine (like hugging). "All I could think about was how to keep Braska and Jecht alive…, but I failed both, and I am sending their children to the grave…" he bent his head, and closed his eye.

"Why don't you take some of your own advice, and cry also?" I suggested.

He chuckled. "And that wouldn't ruin my image?" we laughed, though it seemed kind of forced.

"So, you heard me…" I started, before he waved his arm, helping me stand up.

"Though our past are painful, we must complete the journey's ahead," Auron quoted (perhaps from himself…) as I shook my head. "What?"

"Is that Auron speech for "I really don't want to talk about it?" grinning at him, I walked out of the small room, noticing the dent on the wall. "Oops…"

Auron shrugged. I quickly got dressed, and so did he (hmm,… never mind). We started strapping up, when Auron walked back into the bathroom. 'Okay…' I thought, sheathing the katana into my back, when Auron walked up to me again. "Here," he stated, holding out Pendragon.

"Thanks," I said, putting Pendragon away. Things were already weird between us, so…

Walking into the lobby of the shop, Tidus grinned. "So, the rooming arrangements were quite nice, huh?" Tidus snickered. It took me a full minute to understand what he was saying, before I got it… "You and Auron were looking pretty… OW!" he yelped, looking around. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Auron sheathing his katana quietly.

Rolling my eyes, I asked, "So, where is everyone? Are we late?"

"Yep! By about two minutes!" I shook my head, and started to walk out of the inn's door.

"Aqlica sa, yna oui dra cissuhehk byndo uv Yuna, yht dra Sacceyr?" (Excuse me, are you the summoning party of Yuna, and the Messiah?) a voice asked, causing Tidus and I to jump.

Regaining what little sense I had left, I asked, "Oayr, yna oui Rin?" (Yeah, are you Rin?)

Rin nodded, leaving Tidus as confused as ever. Auron shook his head, and headed outside. 'For fresh air? I think not! Wasn't Rin the one who took care of Auron when he…' Tidus started talking, distracting my chain of thoughts. "Wait, what are you saying?" he wondered, scratching his head.

"Well, the young lady messiah,…" Rin began, but I cut him off.

"I have a name!"

"Ah, yes, Lady Brie was just informing me in that you two are in fact the summoning party of both Yuna and the messiah." Rin answered.

"Wait so that was Al Bhed… oh! So you're an Al Bhed too!" he exclaimed, pointing to Rin. It took all of my energy NOT to slap my head in disgust…

I left them to talk about Al Bhed, and Al Bhed Primers, when I walked to a window. "Nice scenery…" I then noticed that a black shadow was drifting over the Inn. "Weird.. Wait that's the…"

"Somebody help! It's the chocobos!" a woman screamed, as a bunch of people ran in to the inn. 'Sure… NOBODY helps the chocobos…'

Auron peaked his head back into the Travel agency. "That's our cue. Lets go." Realizing that I wasn't moving (either out of fear, or laziness, I will never know…) Auron added in, "You know, 'Bo and Bob are out there…"

"OMG! BOB! 'BO!" I screamed, running outside, leaving Tidus behind to collect the two mega potions.

Finally outside, I looked left and right for my chocobo friends. "To the chocobo corral!" Lulu yelled.

Where exactly this chocobo corral might have been, I will also never know, because next thing I knew, a huge ugly eater of Chocobos… also known as the Chocobo eater was standing on top of the inn! With Bob and Bo in it's hands!

"BOB! BO!" I shrieked, pulling out Pendragon. Focusing all of my energy, I shouted, "FIRA!" to the huge ugly beast. Seemly content, I put Pendragon away. "I guess all that's left is the…" I started…but Tidus…

"Brie! Look out! " He shouted, pushing me out of the way, as a Blizzard spell just missing my hair by inches…

'I thought I had hit it with Fira!' I whined, looking to the beast. What the heck… everyone just stopped and stared at the immensely… stupid sight.

The Chocobo eater was waving it's arms wildly, trying to rid it self of magical candy. But the candy was prevailing! The candy would bite and bite… "What a stupid thing…" I muttered, as Auron, Lulu, Tidus, and the rest of them ran up to kick its ass. I guess no magical candy was going to show THEM up!

"Fire!" Lulu exclaimed, as a burst of Fire erupted from her cute little moogle. The fiend fell on its back. "Quicky! We must hit it now!"

Auron nodded, and ran forward with his katana, slicing the beast up pretty good. Tidus, wanting to feel cool too, did the same thing, but he only got throw back by the monster. "Sweet!" I whistled, holding out my hand to help him up.

Yuna summoned Ifirt, and Hellfire left a dent in its skull… Wakka threw his blitzball for all he was worth, Kimahri whacked him with his lance, and I then realized that there was only a thousand left!

* * *

_"I don't wanna fight! It hurts!" I complained to Auron, only last night. He rolled hie eyes, and went in for the kill._

_Instincts kicking up, I dodged the attacks, only to be hit with about three more. "Owie… How long until I will be able to use Wakizashi correctly?" I groaned, trying to stand on my feet. _

_Auron looked up to the sky. "Well, for you, that could take years…," seeing the ticked off look I was giving him, he continued. "But don't worry; even the weakest can use the attack, and get a thousand hit points, minimal."_

_"Really?" I questioned eyes wide. My only answer was the loud "WAP" of the wooden sword hitting my right shoulder for the eighth time in the last ten minutes. _

_"Keep working. Then, we'll talk."

* * *

_

I pulled out my long-sword, and held it above my head. Everyone stopped to look at me. "Wakizashi!" I yelled, with all my might, running up and pounding the creature. Okay…. Maybe it was a bit much… the Chocobo eater flew not only off a cliff, but exploded, as though a fourth of July firework special!

"Wow!" groups of people oh and awe. Feeling quite proud of myself, I sheathed my Long-sword. Auron walked up to me.

"Oh, so was that "enough"? Was that good?" I mocked him, thinking that Auron would HAVE to praise me on a job well done.

Guess I was wrong again.

"You used too little force. We're practicing again, later." he stated, before walking over to the group. As I fell to the ground, Tidus sulked over.

"ARGH! Am I just a useless guardian to him?" I groaned to Tidus, who quickly shook his head.

"Man, you should have seen it! This morning, walking back from the front desk…" Tidus Started.

"What were you doing at the front desks at THAT time?"

"Whatever, anyway, I'm walking, and I heard you like spazing out. At first I was all, "Yuck, I guess she and Auron decided to…" but then I peaked in, you know, with Auron trying to take care of you; you were REALLY freaking out because of the dream, and Auron actually looked…" Tidus cut off, right before the good part!

"What! He looked what?" I urged, pushing him to tell me.

He shrugged his shoulders. "He looked worried, frightened, so utterly…"

"Vulnerable?" I suggested, standing up.

Tidus nodded. We started walking over to where to group had last gone, when I heard, "Sorry! No chocobos for you three!"

"Wakka, what are you talking about?" Tidus complained.

Auron added. "Well, since you two enjoy talking," he gestured to the rest of the Highroad. "You have the rest of the road to talk."

"Bye!" Wakka called, as he, Lulu, Yuna and Kimahri raced away on Chocobo.

Looking around, I realized, "Hey, where's our chocobos?" I then remembered what Wakka had just said… damn…

"Anyway, so to make you level up, we three are walking, yes walking the whole way," Auron responded to our dropped jaws.

"So, what's that whip for?" Tidus asked Auron.

Auron pulled the whip from behind his back. "Well, since they use this on chocobos, and we have no chocobos… lets just say, if you don't move quick enough…" he demonstrated by hitting the ground. Dust rised, and Tidus and I had to shield our eyes. When the dust finally cleared, the ground was pulverized. "Shall I test it out?" Auron asked, quite maniacally.

Tidus and I looked at one another. "Bye!" I called, running up the highroad leaving both Tidus and Auron in MY dust.

"Cheater… OWW!" Tidus screamed in agony, as the whip grazed his shoulder. No let me write that again. Screamed in pain for _grazing_ his shoulder. Looking back at Auron, I ran faster. 'If I wanna live…'

"CHEATING CRAP!" Looking over my shoulder, I saw Tidus pumping his legs to catch up with me. Auron casually flicked the whip, and it just, _barely_ hit my shoulder, and I fell down in pain.

"Go on… with out me…" I dramatically said, staying on the ground. Tidus grabbed my arms, and yanked me up.

"All for one, and one for all!" he heroically responded. We ducked to the left, the whip just missing us.

"Okay, You've known him longer, why in all that is holy, is he doing this! I thought I was a messiah! I don't wanna die!" I complained, spiriting to the end to the highroad. We quickly passed a group of people on chocobos, and one of the young woman started chuckling at us. Wait… "Isn't that Yuna!" I asked, eyes would be popping out of my head, if I wasn't so concentrated on running.

Tidus nodded. "I think it is. Auron… is just like that. He'll beat you to a pulp, until you finally understand how to block his attacks." We again ducked a blow from the whip. "But, I guess he's going to beat us into a pulp before we can understand…" I groaned. Tidus laughed, and we kept running.

Finally, FINALLY we made it to the Mushroom Rock Gates, at the edge of the Mi'Ihen Highroad. "We…are…here…" I gasped, falling to the ground. Tidus landed next to me, and neither of us made any notion to move.

"Very good," Auron walked up, putting his whip away. 'SAVE DRIVER!' "If only we could run more,…" Tidus and I complained, but Auron held up his gloved hand. "You two should be lucky they don't have Chocobos many more places, or else you two would be running a lot…" he trailed off.

Tidus and I looked at each other, jumped to our feet, and ran away from Auron, the mass evil slave driver. "Lets get outta here!" I shouted, hurrying ahead, only to walk into someone, very… lunk-y… oh no…

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a summoner!" I heard Dona complain to the guard at the gate. You know Dona, right? The woman who walked around practically nude? She walked closer to the guard, as though trying to seduce him. I saw the guard shudder, as though pained that he had to even look at that disgraceful creature, and answered.

"Sorry ma'am! No exceptions!" The guard shouted, backing away into his post to be away from the necked sumnmoner. Dona called back to him.

"You DARE impede on a summoner's pilgrimage?" she hissed, and was shaking her body in ways I thought were for private. Meaning… it was quite… nasty…

"Sorry ma'am! No exceptions!" the guard shouted, making me think he was some kind of robot.

Dona threw her unclothed arms in the air. "Useless!" she exclaimed, moving back to where Tidus and I stood with lunk-y man a.k.a. Bartello.

"She _really_ need more clothes! It's disgusting!" Tidus muttered under his breath. I nodded as Dona and her lap dog walked up to us. At the same time, Yuna, and her guardians (the ones NOT being chased by a hot manic with a whip) arrived and moved near us.

Dona looked over our small group. "Oh," she sneered. "It's you. As you can see, not even summoners can pass. But they'll call on us in the end. Just wait and see. IN the meantime, I think I will have a nap. Oh Bartello?" She chided, walking… well, more like slinking away. As she moved passed Wakka, I saw him visibly cringe. 'Wow, does she have a negative affect on guys or what!' I thought, following Tidus near the gates of the Mushroom Rock Gates.

"Isn't that…" Tidus started, but Gatta cut him off.

"Gatta and Luzza reporting, sir!" Gatta exclaimed, saluting the older officer.

"This is the last on them," Luzzu added in, guesting his arm toward the carriage.The guard looked inside, and nodded his head.

"Good to have you with us. Go on through!" They three of them saluted on another, and moved forward. Gatta then noticed Tidus and I standing, watching them.

Gatta waved to Tidus. "Show me how to play blitz sometime!" Tidus shrugged his shoulders, and nodded his head. I guess he still didn't like Gatta…

Luzzu got all, "Luzzu-ish". "Wait around. We'll have Sin beaten in no time!" I shrugged my shoulders, also. Gatta looked from Tidus to me, and started laughing. "What is it Gatta? We have to have our full attention on the mission ahead!"

"It's just that," Gatta wiped a tear from his eye. He was laughing hard enough to cry? I'll give him something to cry about, just get Auron's whip from hell… "Even though they aren't, they act similar!"

Luzzu looked at us. I cocked my head, just as Tidus did the same. "You're right! They are alike!" Oh well…

"Gatta! Luzzu! You're needed" A guard near the entrance called to them.

Luzzu shook his head. "That's our cue. Wish us luck!"

"Luck!" we cried, at the same time. Luzzu laughed, and they walked past the gate.

Tidus also attempted to go past the gate, but the guard stopped us. "I'm sorry. I can't let you pass. Only…" he looked at me. "M' Lady Messiah is allowed to go forward, if she wishes so…"

Auron cut in. "Either we all go, or none of us move forward." He dragged me off by the collar of my shirt. The guard looked like he was going to report Auron in, but one look from Auron got the poor man to not say a word.

"So, tell me about the operation…" Tidus started asking the guard. I, on the other hand, had my own problems…

"Why, in Yevon's…" Auron looked at me with a smirk on his face. "Okay, Mr. "I'm so all knowing"! Why the heck did you practically beat Tidus and I into the ground?"

"To build up stamina," he responded simply, as though it was the obvious answer.

"STAMIA!" I screeched, causing everyone to turn around and cringe. 'Oh, well…' "That was f…" I stopped, for Auron was beginning to walk away. "Hey! Get back he…" I froze as Auron turned to spin kick me. I jumped out of the way, just missing a boot fly past my head.

"Like I said, stamina," he turned, walking away, his red coat billowing in an unfelt breeze… this is getting corny, huh? Anyway…

Tidus ran up, helping me off the ground. "Like I said, beats you to a pulp, unless you can defend your self!" I started laughing, but I quickly stopped, for someone was casting a shadow overt my fun…

"So, we meet again, Brie…" Seymour began, but I cut him off.

"Look! I don't know who you hear it from that you can go on a first name basis with me, but you can't! I expect from you to be called Lady Messiah, at the bare minimum!" I shouted, causing the girl, Rachel who was standing next to him, to actually speak.

"Well, he's a maester! You don't speak to a maester that way!" Oh boy, a hard core Yevonite.

"Well, I'm your messiah! So, unless you don't want to die during the end of the world, I suggest you be nicer!" I exclaimed, as Yuna and the rest of the group walked up to our little group.

So, we meet again, Lady Yuna, Lady Brie…" he stressed the word, _Brie_. I was about to go and kick his sorry ass, but Auron held me up. Seymour looked over, with an evil glint in his eye, as Yuna began talking.

"Y-yes?" Yuna stammered, as though being near the handlebar headed man didn't creep her out. Personally, his VOICE turned me of, but then again, don't even get me started,…

"You, and your guardians, look troubled. Is there anything I can do?" Seymour offered, smiling evilly. I guess no one but Tidus, Auron, Kimahri and I caught the glare that Seymour was giving us, which clearly read, "Shut the Hell up and say nothing."

Well, since being silent isn't exactly how I am, when Yuna stuttered, "Um, well…," I cut in.

"Hell yeah!" Everyone looked over to me. "First, I'd like my own… oh… yes that… well, isn't it obvious?" I crossed my arms. "We need to get past the gate! DUH!" I smirked at the look on his face. It was a classic one, where you want to strange someone who's in charge or you, but you can't. 'Sweet… that look is priceless!' I thought, snickering at it.

Seymour regained his composure. "I see…" he answered, and walked up to the gate.

"Maester Seymour. Let me show you to the command center," a guard noted Seymour arrival. Yuna's group walked behind him.

"Hold. I have a request," Seymour said, in his voice, which sends chills down my spine.

"Yes your Grace?" The guard asked. I had enough of this…

I walked up. "Can we get through or not?" I rudely put in, walking in front of Seymour, to see who was where on the food chain.

"Yes, I need to have Summoner Yuna, Lady Brie, and their guardians let through to the command center."

The Guard stuttered, but Seymour held up his long fingered-nailed hand. "Do not worry, I will take full responsibility."

"Very well, they may pass," the guard gave in, knowing that when you have two high powered people in your presents, and they could blast you into smithereens, it's better to give up.

"It is done, my ladies…" Seymour said, emphasizing on the word _ladies_. It was full on out creepy…

But Yuna didn't seem to pick it up. "Thank you your grace, and she bowed to him. Smirking, our Blue haired friend (COUGH, COUGH) left us in peace, taking his brown haired friend, "Rachel" along.

"Yuna, it's time to go,' Lulu put in, and she and Yuna left. Auron and Kimahri left as well and Wakka…

"Could you have been more blunt?" I was trying to escape Wakka noogie, when Tidus cut in.

"She does have a point though… ('SCORE!') Who does he think he is?"

Wakka shrugged. "He's maester, get used to it, ya?" I shook my head.

"He think he's all powerful…" Wakka complained, but I held up a hand. "Tidus did you see that look he gave us?" Tidus nodded his head. "And the fact that he DARE tried to compete with me! How could he?" I jokingly asked, drawing laughs from both men.

"Maybe something is up…" Tidus pondered, but Wakka hit him over the head.

"No! He's a maester!" If that is serious Seymour excuse for everything, aren't we in trouble?

I sighed. Well, sadly, it was only the beginning…

A/N! Sorry so short! So, how was it! I hope it didn't go to quickly from happy to sad,… I'd had this thought in my head, and now I've expressed it! Hope you like this… please review… see yah (goes off to blow nose) Am back, Sorry for the long time to update, and hope you likes this chapter!


	11. Operation Mi'Ihen

**A/n-** Hello, hello! Wow, I'm So sorry about taking so long, and SO sorry about a such a long chapter! Also, thanks for reviewing! I never thought my silly litte dissings of Seymour and drooling over Auron would get me anywhere,…Not much to say.. just OH, I have a C2 out "Adventures in Spira" all the "Fall into Spira" Fics, that I have found…tired…Sorry if this chapter sux… am so tired… Also, all people who like my other stories, I will up date soon! I just completed Math camp early (Got into algebre!) and so I will have more time…. Oh need one…

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing, Including the Yoda part near the end. All most all credit goes to my friend, and fellow writer, Anbu713, who I must say write really well! Read his stories!

Chapter 11- Operation Mi'Ihen

The three of us followed the rest of Yuna's guardian group. Wakka walked on front, proud to be noticed by a guardian. Tidus kept growling under his breath; Seymour kept looking from Yuna to me, as though we were prizes in a fair to be chosen. He stopped looking at me when I flicked him off. "Asshole," I muttered to Tidus, who nodded.

"There's something about him that just pisses me off!" Tidus muttered, lowing his voice to not draw any attention

"Hmm," I said. "How about his voice, his stomach, he hair, his…" I couldn't keep going. Tidus had begun laughing, drawing attention from everyone near. 'Oops,' I thought, watching them glare at the blitzer. I walked in front of him, crossing my arms unhappily, and they all turned away.

Tidus stopped laughing. "I guess it's nice to be the messiah, huh?" he asked, grinning.

I smiled back. "All Hail Maester Seymour!" Everyone who glared at Tidus bowed to the pansy Maester. (Sorry, all Seymour lovers, but he SCARES me!) Well, not _everyone_. Auron and Kimahri didn't move an inch.

I moved up to the legendary guardian. "No bow?" I smirked, watching his facial expression. NO response. "Okay… you don't like Seymour?" He didn't answer that one either. He was intently watching Seymour walk up, respectfully bowing to his group of fans. His eyes were full of hatred, aimed to the maester. Only for a split second, though, and after, he looked the same stoic Auron we all know and love (fan girls faint).

"Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira!" Seymour began his speech, another dull LONG speech. 'Damn,' I thought, flopping to the ground, trying to ignore the freaky maester. Auron leaned down and yanked me up. Seymour glared at me momentary, before continuing. "Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado ('AKA, Pansy Man!'), maester of Yevon, will bear witness to your deeds today."

"Sir!" the group of Crusaders shouted in response to Seymour speech. For once, I was confused (okay, okay,… ) I'd been confused a lot while in this game! Like why Brandon…

"What's going on? Why's Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders, eh? They're using Al Bhed machina! They're violating the teachings!" Wakka exclaimed, waving his arms to and fro.

"Yeah!" everyone turned to look at me, with an expression that clearly read, "WHAT! Someone agreeing with Wakka?"

"I mean, when someone, say the _Al Bhed _(I heard Wakka clearly grind his teeth at this point), use machina, to try to defeat Sin, they are banished and punished for throwing their life away for a pointless cause! The Maesters won't let other people beside the Summoners even get close enough to try to defeat the veil that covers Spira!" Pausing, I saw Auron smirk under his cowl. I had used about the same thing that Braska had said at the end of his Pilgrimage. The end of his life. "But," I crossed my arms angrily. "If _Maesters_ give permission for the people to throw their life away, is it better? Why do a small group of people have power over a larger group! And on that note…" Tidus began dragging me away. "Hey!"

"Sometimes, it's better not to question authority," Auron muttered. I sighed, and listened in for Yuna's answer.

"Lady Brie…" I rolled my eyes. "Okay, _Brie_ then. Your answer… I have no clue to… I never thought about it…" I gave a defeated sort of sigh, and shrugged my shoulders. "But Sir Wakka, ('Why the hell is she being so formal? And why does everyone allow her to? I mean, she IS going to save the world, after all!' I internally shouted.) Even going against the teachings they're willing to risk it for the greater good. I think Maester Seymour sees that, too."

Everyone turned to look at me when I burst out laughing. "Wha?" I asked. Auron just shook his head. "Oh," and after that, I shut up.

Wakka tried again, and asked our own encyclopaedia. "Lulu?"

Lulu took a page out of Auron's book, and shook her head. "I can only speculate."

Auron put his two cents in. "Ask him your self." Not a question, but more of a demand, that made Wakka move over to the overlarge maester.

Seymour turned to face us, and smiled. He gave Tidus, Auron, and I, this freaking _cold_ smile that sent shivers up and down my spine. "Ah, Sir Auron. It is an honor." SEE? CREEPY! "I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years." Okay, is Seymour some sort of stalker?

I was going to answer a, " mind your own business, ya damn stalker!" But Auron beat me to it.

"I've got nothing to say about it," Auron brushed past the group and walked onto the Mushroom Rock road.

I made to follow him, but Tidus held me back by my collar. "Leave him be, he did that a lot in Zanarkand." Oh okay, but…

"Tidus?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I have my collar back? I can't breathe!" Tidus chuckled, and let go of my collar.

"I …see," Seymour had been watching the whole ordeal, and smiled again. "Sir Auron must be a _great_ asset as a guardian."

'Oh NO he DIDN'T!' "Your Grace!" Yuna exclaimed, blushing. Why the heck is she blushing? She wasn't being insulted.

"Please, there's no need for formalities," Seymour laughed an evil, cold, dead… well, not quite yet, but still evil laugh.

"Okay then, you assholic, bitchy… f…" that's how far I got, before Tidus was clamping his Blitzers glove over my mouth. Seymour glared at us, and I heard him mutter, "_Not that informal!" _

"Brie!" Tidus hissed.

"Well, I tells it like it is!" I responded. He smirked, and released my mouth. I was smart enough, to not keep shouting, though I wanted to…

Wakka cut in, trying to hide his embarrassment. At what, my truth, or what he was about to say? "Excuse me… Maester Seymour? Why is your Lordship…presently…present here… Sir?" Tidus and I smacked our heads. Wow… was THAT a poorly constructed sentence…

Seymour chuckled, which was creepy enough. "Please, speak as you normally would." FREAK!

Wakka tried again. "Uh. Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them?"

I cut in, snidely adding, "If he was going to, would he have given them his praise?" Wakka turned to look at me, but the Maester started a speech again…. 'Groan…'

"It's true… I should. However… Both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira." I rolled my eyes; not at what he was saying, more at _whom_ was saying. It was sincerely ironic! "This Operation Mi'Ihen was born from that wish they share. Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure." 'Like _you_?' I thought angrily cracking my knuckles. I never do that, so about a half second later, I was cradling my hand in pain. Seymour looked at me, and then continued. "And I, Seymour Guado…" I cut in, finally almost over my knuckle cracking pain.

"Look, we freaking know who the heck you freaking ARE! Can't you finish your stupid speech!" I exclaimed, digging through my pockets for a potion. I guess my hands still hurt.

Seymour glared daggers at me (not literally, or that would HURT!). "Fine, I- the person, not the maester of Yevon… As a denizen of Spira, I wish them well in their endeavor."

Everyone, save Kimahri and I, (I think he has no emotions… duh… and my hand still hurt… (Sniff)) gasped at Seymour's ending. "But, using machina … That's bad, isn't it?" Wakka sputtered, hurt clearly written across his face like he had just been slapped.

"Pretend you didn't see them," Seymour stated, starting to walk away. I stuck my tongue out at him, only for Tidus to whack me upside my head.

"Beg your pardon," Wakka cried. "But that's not something a Maester should say!"

"Then, pretend I didn't say it."

"You're kidding!" Wakka shouted to Seymour's back, which was as bad looking as his front. Turning away, I saw Tidus shaking his head.

"I don't like him." I bluntly said, tapping his shoulder.

"Well, he did say some smart things…" I shook my head at Tidus, and we hurried after Yuna's guardian group.

We kept walking, until we came to a fork on the road. I tried to walk to the left aka, straight, to just avoid Operation Mi'Ihen altogether, but a guy wearing armor appeared. I knew him he was Chocobo man aka… "Clasko!" I exclaimed, running up.

Clasko looked quite happy. "Wait, you're the messiah, right?" I nodded my head. "And you know me? Can… can I have an autograph?" I laughed. , and signed his… armor… I guess…

After that, he became all business like. "Lady Yuna, Lady Brie," (I had already talked to him about the whole name thing…. Didn't want to go and beating up random people cause of it… though it is very tempting…)

"Yes…" Yuna answered; I just nodded my head

"The command center… Maester Seymour request your presence there, my ladies," Yuna bobbed her head up and down; I simply snarled. 'Grr, that Seymour bastard…' "Take that road to the command center. It's not far. We're still in the midst of preparations this way. Sorry!"

I shook my head, and headed in front of the group. Tidus ran up behind me. "Thanks for the autograph!": I heard Clasko shout behind me. I waved my hand at him, and kept walking.

"You really don't like Seymour, huh?" Tidus snickered as I shot him a dirty look.

"Look, make sure he doesn't to close to Yuna…" I kind of whispered, remembering the game…The Yuna and Seymour scene. But the thing that made me shudder was the dreams I had… with Seymour marrying me… what a Scary thought…

"Don't worry, no woman can resist my good looks and charm!" He laughed, ducking a rock I had thrown at his head.

"Jerk…" I muttered, hurrying on the road. The rest of the group hustled up to catch up with us.

"What's your deal?" Wakka huffed collapsing to his knees. Wow, he must be out of shape, we were ten feet in front of him! "Insulting the Maester like that, eh? What you thinking?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, he _did_ say no need for formalities…" eyeing Wakka's pissed off look, I continued. "And, if true, I AM your messiah, and if I want to," I pulled out Pendragon, to emphasize my point. "I can Fira your ass, and you don't WANT to become my next sparring partner!" I dramatically finished. Wakka looked curiously to me, then to Tidus.

Tidus spoke up. "Wanna meet Auron's Whip of doom?" He chuckled, as Wakka shook his head furiously. " That's the kind of sparring she means."

"Still, you didn't have to go all out and be cruel…" Lulu shook her head. She looked at me dead in the eye that could give Auron a run for his money, and that's saying something! "Do you know something we don't?" she glared…'Oh, uh… I crack easily under pressure…' I thought, almost giving away the outcome of Operation Mi'Ihen.

Yuna spoke up. "Lady… um, Brie is trustworthy! I mean, if she has some …" she thought for a second, trying to think of the right word. "_differences_ with the Maester, then she has the right to do so!" she walked ahead, up Mushroom Rock's curving road.

I nudged Tidus, and he quickly followed her, striking up a conversation with the young summoner. Lulu and Wakka began talking to each other, whispering about the way I acted toward Maester Seymour. I tried talking to Kimahri. It was about as interesting as talking to a pet rock. No, actually, the rock would seem more interested…

I attempted anyway. "So… um… what do you think of Seymour?"

"Kimahri don't like him.

Wow! An actual sentence! "Why?"

"Kimahri think you don't like him either." I nodded my head. "Then why Kimahri have to say his reasons?" I sighed and gave up. At least a rock doesn't shoot you down!

Quite a few random battles later (I mostly used my katana, working on Wakizashi… failing also… Auron threaten me with that evil whip…) Lulu exclaimed, "Well, I guess we are evenly matched in black magic, don't you agree?"

I growled. That was MY line! She freaking caught up… learning all the second level spells, and I only learned one more…

Oh well. We were at the lift for the command center where we heard our favorite crusaders arguing…

"Why only you sir? I want to fight too!" Gatta complained, shaking in anger. Luzzu shook his head.

"Orders are orders."

"I'm not a cadet anymore, _sir_! Let me go with you, and I'll prove it to them!" I felt kind of rude, listening in on their conversation (more like shouting match) but they _were_ in they way…

"Guarding the command center is important too you know," Luzzu said quite calmly. Noticing us, he added, "Lady Yuna, Brie, and her guardians will be there!"

Gatta either didn't see us, or ignored us. "But I came all the way from Besaid to fight sir!"

Luzzu sighed. "I know, but an order's an order. To your post, crusader!" he added sharply, watching Gatta get angrier and angrier.

"But sir!" he shouted, before I cut in.

"Gatta!" Gatta turned to face me. "You're saying that you want to through you life away? Plenty of people want to not fight, but Sin makes them. Be thankful that you don't have to." Gatta fumed, and stormed off, heading up the elevator to the supposed control center.

I moved to go after Gatta, but a gloved hand on my shoulder held me off. "This is his story, not yours," Auron said, looking up as the elevator traveled its path.

"But he could die!" I exclaimed, only loud enough for Auron to hear it.

"And he will…," Auron muttered. 'What…?' I thought, looking up to the stoic man's features. He seemed normal, but… his eyes looked as though he'd seen all the horror in the world. 'Which he probably has… still doesn't explain how he know about that…'

"So, they let you through, huh?" Luzzu sheepishly asked.

"Gatta deserves better…," Tidus said, facing Luzzu. Luzzu sighed.

"At least there's no chance he'll get hurt. Hey Luzzu!" Wakka also turned to face Luzzu, after talking to Tidus. "Why are you guys fighting anyway? Aren't the almighty Al Bhed machina enough?" Wakka couldn't add more of a sneer to his voice.

Luzzu didn't seem to notice it, he seems out of touch, energy drained. "They still need some time to get ready. Our job is to keep Sin at bay till they're done." Wakka rolled his eyes, before Luzzu went on. "Wakka… I might not get another chance to say this. It's about your brother…" Wakka's head jerked up at the comment.

Before Luzzu could complete his thought, Lulu ran up to him, with as much emotion on her face as I have ever seen. "Luzzu, no!"

Wakka looked from Lulu to Luzzu. "What?" he asked, anger building.

"I'm the one, who convinced him to…" Luzzu sighed. "Enlist.

Wakka just stopped, Lulu stepped back, I leaned back, landing in Auron's arms… but no one said anything.

"I'm sorry," was all Luzzu could muster.

Finally, Wakka snapped, he walked up and popped Luzzu one right in his jaw! It was the part where Tidus _was _supposed to stop him, but all we could do was watch and stare as Wakka laid hit after hit on the red headed man. Finally, it hit me.

"Wakka! Stop! Let him live, let him live!" I shouted, grabbing one of his arms. Enraged, he promptly flung me off, which made Tidus try his luck.

"Wakka! That's enough Wakka!" he exclaimed, hitting Wakka over the head. Wakka calmed down, though not much…

A little while later, Luzzu stood up, messaging his jaw. "When we used to play Blitz together," Wakka started. He'd finally stopped thrashing about, so Tidus backed off. Wakka sounded… defeated… "Chappu used to say… " He swallowed, digging up his hard past. Tears began leaking out of my eyes… no, not because of what he was saying… more like my own memories… "He'd say that- when we won the Cup, yah? - he'd propose to Lulu. And then one day… he goes of and becomes a Crusader. Just like that."

Luzzu began walking up to Wakka, but stopped, seeing the slightly hard look in Tidus' eyes. "Chappu also said to me… That being with your girl is good… but keeping Sin far away from her is better."

Wakka's head jerked up to Lulu. "Lu, you knew?"

Lulu sighed. "Luzzu told me, before we left."

Luzzu chuckled softly. "She hit me too."

"All Crusaders in the vanguard are to assemble on the beach!" Lucil said, riding up on… BO! YEAH! (Sorry, dramatic moment there… oops)

As I walked up to pat my feathery friend, Luzzu said, "That's my cue."

"Luzzu!" Luzzu turned around to face Wakka. "Don't die out there!"

"So you can hit me more?" Luzzu replied, gently touching his now wounded jaw. I patted Bo goodbye, and the chocobo walked away to the beach. 'Don't die, Bo!' I thought sadly.

"Lots! Lots more!" Wakka smiled, as Luzzu started walking toward the beach… area. Suddenly, Yuna ran in front of where Luzzu was walking. Luzzu looked at her questionably.

"Sir Luzzu, please! Please, don't go!" Yuna exclaimed, holding out her arms so Luzzu wouldn't be able to walk past.

"I have to Yuna," Luzzu replied gravely. Yuna shook her head.

Auron walked from behind me (Damn!) to next to Yuna. "Let him go," he told her. "The man has already chosen his path… As you did, when you became a summoner," Yuna jumped a bit, at the reality of his words, and moved to the side. Luzzu gave us all one last salute (kissed my hand before he left… belch) and left.

Yuna's group went up the same elevator Gatta had gone up. "What did Auron mean?" Tidus inquired, as the elevator started going up. I shrugged, (Not because I didn't know). I didn't think it was my place to tell him something so… upsetting… AND it was too early in the game! We have to kick Seymour ass first!

Um, anyway… We walked off the elevator, near something that looked like modern day cannon. "Curse the Al Bhed!" Wakka shouted, kicking the cannon like thing. The only thing he earned from that, was a stubbed toe. "OWOWOW!" he shrieked, hopping around on one foot.

"He really hates them, huh?" Tidus asked Lulu. She nodded.

"Chappu, … he left the sword that Wakka gave him in Besaid. And he fought with an Al Bhed machina weapon, instead." Lulu answered.

Wakka cut in, to save his now wounded ego. "That's got nothing to do with it!" I faintly heard Auron snort, but when I turned around, he was already heading toward the command center, Yuna and Kimahri at his heels. "I just hate these sacrilegious contraptions!" I started laughing. "What?"

I stopped. 'Guilty…' "_Nothing_," I ran after Auron and the rest of the group.

"That was a piss poor excuse, wasn't it?" Tidus grinned as he walked beside me. I grinned also, and we ran to where the command center was, when we saw our favorite seller… O'aka!

"O'aka!" I shouted, running up to him.

"How's my favorite messiah?" he grinned a toothy grin, before showing me his merchandise. I bought a bit, then left.

Walking back up to the group, I realized that they were in a heated argument (or it sounded like one anyway…)

"It won't work, anyway," Wakka, now the pessimist, put in. Yuna jumped into the fight too.

"Don't say that! It might be a hopeless campaign…" I started looking around to the troops, working hard. It was … peaceful, considering what was going to happen in a matter of time… "and it might mean defying Yevon… But the Crusaders and the Al Bhed – they're doing their best to defeat Sin. They want to rid Spira of Sin forever. And that's just what we want, too, isn't it?" Yuna ended, looking to the now bored face of Wakka.

"Humph!" Smug little jerk… "All right, all right! But I still think machina are bad news. They're forbidden for a reason!"

Feeling quite annoyed with the whole, "BAD MACHINA" conversation, I also jumped in. "Hey Wakka, I'm the Messiah, right?" He nodded his head. "And if the Messiah had machina, would it be bad?" He nodded again. I pulled out my Cell phone, my cd player, and yanked out Pendragon, which I turned into a laptop. (Hmmm, note for later… Laptop…). "And these are all Machina, _right_? And I have them, why?"

Wakka began sputtering. "B…b…but that's nnnot right!" 'Whatever,' I thought, putting my stuff away. 'He'll never learn.'

"Lady Summoner! M'Lady Messiah!" Yuna and I turned our heads only to see Lucil running up to us, with no Bo. (Or they EVER going to address us as a group?) "There you are! The command center is this way!" She pointed her finger in the direction that was had come from. "Maseter Kinoc is also there."

"Maester Kinoc too?" Yuna exclaimed excitedly. I began making retching noises. "What wrong, Brie?"

"Um… something in my throat… Look! We're here!" I said, hurrying up to the command center. I hated (and still do) Kinco, but I wasn't able to tell why. Yet…

"The operation will begin shortly," Someone brought me out of my thought, with a bored, monotone voice. I looked around, only to see that the person was Gatta. "Please check all your equipment."

"Um, are you all right?" Wakka asked, though it was quite clear he was not. Um, duh. No dip you…

"Of course not!" Gatta gripped his fists angrily. "I came here to fight Sin, and they stick me here!"

I piped up. "So, like I said before, you want to die?" Gatta glared at me.

"If you want to prove yourself," Gatta looked up to Auron. "First you must complete the tasks you are given." And, with a "swish" of his red coat, he walked away. Tidus and I stayed behind to talk to Gatta.

Just do what they say? It just won't be enough!" Gatta shouted, punching a nearby wall. And, like Walla tried to do it ended in immense pain.

"It's not really fair…" Tidus started, but I quickly cut him off.

"You have to the tasks first, or they'll never trust you!" I exclaimed, waving my arms. This got me no where, for I could see that Gatta was forming a plan in his head.

"That's right! It's not fair! I'll do something, …even if it means bending the rules…" Gatta thought aloud.

"Yeah, you should be put on the front lines!" Tidus said, egging Gatta on.

"Hello! Bad! Aren't you going to listen to Luzzu!" I yelped, hoping to be heard. They both ignored me, even when I kicked them both.

"You're right! You know," Gatta slapped Tidus on the Shoulder. "At first, I thought you were some strange weird dude, who like the Messiah. But know, I can see you're cool!" Tidus smiled. I smacked my head.

Walking away, Tidus asked, "Why didn't you try to encourage him?"

"You have… I mean… you could've lead him to his death!" I shouted.

We finally,_ finally_ made it to the command center! Wow, did it take us forever or what? 'No…' Whatever.

Suddenly, … "I'd heard from Seymour, but I didn't know if we'd actually meet. Good to see you Auron! Ten years, is it?" A short, stout (or fat, whichever) ugly, pig faced man walked up and gave Auron a hug. The poor red coated guardian froze; no one gives him hugs, I mean_ no one_!

"Kinoc…" I hissed under my breath. I guess Lulu heard me.

"Correct. That's Wen Kinoc," I heard Tidus hide back a snicker. "One of the Four Maesters of Yevon. He leads the warrior monks and also commands the crusaders."

"So, the Crusaders are against Yevon, but a Yevon Maester commands them?" I had to ask, see the loom on Lulu's face was priceless. Like she didn't have the answer, and I had just upscored her! BWAHAH!

Gatta appeared. "All the troops are ready to move at your command, sir!" he shouted enthusiastically, saluting. I guess he had a plan… oh no….

Kinco didn't notice anything, though. "Good. Dismissed." Gatta saluted again, and ran off to the beach. I tried to call after him, but fatty… "Oh! My lady Messiah!" he bowed, and I once again, rolled by eyes. "Is anything wrong, M'lady?"

"Yes," I said, trying to act regal. It didn't seem as though it was working, by the snickers I saw on Tidus' face. Kinoc though was lapping it up. "If the Crusaders are against Yevon, then why are you, a Maester of Yevon, commanding them?"

He glared at me, then backed off, cause I guess he remembered who I was… "Well, M'Lady… Tell me Auron, What have you been to last ten years?" that fat freak! He ignored me! ARGH! Fatty! I'm your Messiah you fat, evil…

"We don't have time for this now, do we? And what about her question, Kinoc?" Auron bluntly responded, gesturing to me. I glared at Kinco.

"This plan won't work, you know that!" Kinoc said, walking closer to Auron, Tidus, and I so the rest of Yuna's guardians wouldn't hear him. 'That fatty still didn't answer MY question!' I angrily thought, listening in. "We'll just let them… dream a little longer." He retracted, grinning.

"Wha…" I stepped back. I already knew this, but… to actually hear it in real life… was… creepy…

"You…" Tidus started, but some blue, gender confused bug (A/N: Thanks for the name, ShadowFiction!) walked into our midst.

"Lord Kinoc," Seymour smiled at the group as he walked up. I involuntarily took a step back. He was just… pardon my language, but god damn creepy!

"Oh, yes. Proceed!" Kinco ordered to the troops, having them scamper off to follow the orders.

"That Kinco, a maester?" Auron whispered in after thought to Tidus and I. We started laughing, but then Kinoc turned around and glared at him.

"I heard that, A-uron," He seethed, accenting the "A" in Auron. "A lot has happened in ten years. What were you doing and where?"

'What is this, twenty questions?' I pondered, as Auron gave him answer.

"Fulfilling a promise I made to a friend. I still am. And," He yanked me up by the neck of my collar. "Watching this one, also."

"What are you doing to the Messiah?" he shouted, as Auron set me down. Taking a deep breath, he added. "Just tell me one thing: Have you seen Zanarkand?" Auron closed his eye, and looked up to the sky, as though cheating reality for only a moment.

He brought his head out of the clouds, glared his patented, "Glare- informing- you- that- he- will- kick- your- ass- later" and walked into a dark corner of the command center, sinking into the shadows.

"What a bastard," I stated, as Kinoc walked away. Tidus nodded his head, and we walked up to where Yuna was talking to a guard.

She smiled up to us… did I say us? I meant Tidus. (Belch! He's like my brother!) "I kinda… think we don't belong here."

Suddenly, a guard began a long boring speech that would easily rival Mika's. After about ten minutes of this torture, I quietly tapped his shoulder. "And the point is?"

He shook his head. "Yes My Lady. Tell me when you are all ready."

Everyone (save Auron and Kimahri) walked up to Yuna, Tidus and I. "So, we ready to fight, yah?" Wakka asked, strapping on his gear. Seeing Tidus and my confused faces, he added, "The guard said the Sinspawn could get in here. Gotta be ready, eh?" he spun his blitzball around on his finger. Lulu shook her head, and readied her moogle.

When Auron and Kimahri finally walked up, I had all of my swords, and Pendragon, strapped, and hooked into place. Auron pulled something out of his coat. "Here."

"What is it?" I asked, inspecting it. Auron rolled his eyes, and strapped it to my wrist.

"A bracer, I see that you have no other armor." He pulled out his katana, looking all sorts of threatening. "Are you prepared?"

"Probably not, but I think I am!" Auron smirked.

I followed Tidus. "We are ready," He told the guard, hooking Brotherhood to his hip.

"Maester Kinoc. Please," the guard instructed.

Yuna looked worried. "Will Sin come?"

The guard looked beside himself. "Sin always returns for its spawn. But, to make sure, we're going to encourage them to call it out." I looked over the railing, and saw thousands… no… hundreds of thousands of Sin Spawn being held in a cage.

"You won't have to. It'll come," Auron stated, balancing his katana of his shoulder.

"Sin… is Jecht…" Tidus whispered, frightened, looking out onto the water.

"Don't worry…" I murmured, hugging him. He patted me on top of my head. (FYI, we're siblings! Yuna and… um, Yuna knows we don't like each other like… that…)

Suddenly, mass pandemonium erupted. The Sin Spawn, tightly secured in the cage, were being release! They morphed together! It was a sickening sight.

But worst of all, was that… omg… the…morphed together Sin Spawns (Aka, Sinspawn Gui) leaped on top of the cliff, and went for us! "Oh, Shit!" I screamed dodging some excess rubble.

And it begun. Lulu and I, with our high magic, kept Fira going strong, destroying the two arm like things… Once the arms were gone, I switched to my long-sword, and Tidus, Auron, Kimahri and I attacked to body, with Wakka throwing his blitzball for all he was worth at the head, our main target… wait…

"LULU!" I shouted, to be heard over the shouts. "ATTACK THE HEAD!" she nodded, and only fira-ed the head, One arm regenerated, unbeknownst to Tidus and Auron, and it was going straight for them! I pulled out my Katana. "Die, you… um… thing!" I yelled, slicing the arm. The two men turned around, surprised that the creature was so close. Auron aided me by whacking the arm; Kimahri on the other; Wakka and Lulu only for the head, and Tidus the body.

"Stop!" A voice rang out, making us all pull back. Yuna summoned Ifrit, which was a damn cool sight in its self. Looking behind me, I saw Seymour and Kinco smiling like it was some kind of joke. Some kind of joke we we're in danger of dying!

"FIRA!" I screamed, aiming toward the two men. Seymour was watching me, and stepped aside. Kinoc… wasn't so lucky. His clothing was burned by the time I called out a pitiful, "Sorry!"

Suddenly, the ground beneath me was shaking! Looking back to the fight, I saw Ifirt was doing his overdrive, "HellFire" the Sinspawn Gui was lifted into the air, and Ifirt was jumping up, shooting a beam of energy out of his mouth, destroying the creature. It (the Sinspawn) fell back to the earth, dead as a doornail (if doornails are alive… one wonder…).

"Yes!" Tidus and I yelled, sheathing our weapons. Everyone else was celebrating, save one person… Auron was looking over the cliff edge, eye widened pretty large for someone like him. 'Oh no…' I thought, running to the edge also.

"Lets go!" Lucil commanded, running in front of a pack of chocobos, Bo and Bob in the lead. They all ran, … to their deaths…

"Fire!" the heads of the cannons shouted, as their commands were being carried out. Cannon balls (I guess) were beginning shot out of the cannons headed straight for Sin. I saw Tidus cringe, I mean, it was his dad, after all. But… nothing. The balls hit Sin, and all that created was more monsters for the ones on chocobos to fight.

"Charge!" Lucil shouts again, running head on for the creatures that dropped off of Sin's Body.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw it. "Look out!" Auron yelled, throwing his body on top of mine, like a human shield. If the conditions were better, I might have enjoyed this… but now… "Quiet…" Auron muttered, as the screams rang through my ears. I couldn't see anything, just red. "Shut up!" I was about to open my mouth to protest, but he kept going. "Stop the pain…" I looked to his face, and just barely, _barely _I think I saw a tear come out of his eye.

"Auron?" I whispered, rubbing my hand over his face. He gripped my hand (quite tightly, may I add.)

His eye seemed unfocused. "Don't let them die…Don't let Braska and Jecht die… they shouldn't have to… no die…"

An eternity passed, us just … um… laying there… (Okay, this is a serious situation! Get your minds out of the gutter!) Finally, Auron turned back to … Auron, "Man who never cries OR has any emotions".

"Thank you," he muttered, placing his glasses back on his face.

"No, thanks for saving me! I would not be here if not…" I stopped, a chill ran through my veins. Auron whipped around to see the smiling face of Seymour.

"Ah, the Messiah, and the Legendary Guardian. How sweet," He smiled again, making me shiver.

"He saved me from dying!" I protested, glaring at the maester. Auron shook his head. "Auron?"

"Arguing with a Maester will get you no where, even if you are the Savior," he murmured under his breath. "Wake up Yuna, we have company." I looked toward the direction where he was glaring, and saw the Sinspawn Gui forming back together. "Go."

"Yes, Sir Auron and I will take care of it," Seymour chuckled. That scared the living daylights outta me, and I spirited to find Yuna.

When I found her, "Yuna!" I shook her shoulders. "Please wake up!" and being the gaming freak that I am, I knew she would (or else, who would Tidus kiss in Macalania?)

She jumped up. "What happened?"

"No time!" I yanked her by the arm and dragged her back to where the two men where fighting. "Auron and Seymour are holding off the Sinspawn Gui…" My jaw dropped at the sight I witness, though it was quite funny.

"You call that "holding off Sinspawn"?" Yuna asked, in as much confusion as me (though, not as much laughter…)

Auron and Seymour hadn't even made a dent in the creature. Auron kept slicing Seymour, and Seymour would counter-attack with a second level spell. "Men!" I shouted. Neither heard me, and kept attacking each other. "GUYS!" They stopped, Auron's red coat, redder with his blood, and Seymour's blue robes (that need to cover more) becoming a dark purple (red (Blood) plus Blue (coat) equals purple!)

Yuna franticly started healing to two. "I know you two may have you differences…" I tried, but Seymour cut me off.

"He attacked me! I could have him arrested!" Seymour exclaimed, as Yuna healed Auron. "Aren't you going to heal me?"

"No, you're being an asshole. If Auron attacked you, he must have had good reason," 'Though beating the shit out of you is reason enough…' I thought, smart enough to not add it in. "And second, you can't have him arrested! I'm you Messiah, and you play by my rules!" Seymour stopped… thought… and smiled that _evil _smile again.

"As your Messiah wishes it, _but I will get my revenge_," Seymour hissed, adding the last bit softly, so Yuna (she finally came over to heal him) could hear him.

I shuddered, and walked over to Auron, who was, by now, attacking the creature. Pulling out my Katana, I muttered, "What'd he say?"

"He say you…. Nothing…" Auron instead focused his energy on attacking the beast. I shrugged my shoulders, and helped out.

Finally, after many sword swings (both to the Gui and to Seymour) and many second level spells (both to the Gui and Auron… they need to stop this) and white magic spells (Yuna, the peacemaker) The ugly thing was finally defeated.

"The others?" Yuna whispered to me. I shivered. Seymour walked up to the two of us, and put his arms around my shoulders. I tried to get free, but he hugged me tighter (YUCK!)

"Look," Seymour whispered, loud enough for Auron and Yuna heard also. Auron looked at us, and looked ready to slice Seymour's neck. Seymour just smiled.

Unfortunately, still stuck in Seymour's arms (once again, ICK!) I watched the Al Bhed shoot a beam at Sin. It was going pretty well, until Sin's force field deflected the beam, knocking down the tower with it. "Oh…. My…god.." was all that I could muster, as screams pieced through the air. I head Seymour chuckle. "You think that this is funny! You're sick!"

"My people plunging to their deaths is funny… The people who ridiculed me when I was young…" In his eyes, fire ran through them. Scary… "So, yes, I find it funny." I shuddered, and he pulled me closer. And I continued to shudder. 'Let me go!' I screamed in my head. I would've actually said it, but… his robes were covering up my mouth. "Look," he nodded his head toward a certain section of the beach.

Tidus was waking up. "I know all about you… Auron…and Jecht's son..." I writhed, and the maester laughed. "Don't deny it. I know everything…" Suddenly he stopped, and let go of me. I fell, but scrambled to my feet, to get away from the insane man.

Above Seymour's head, Auron stood katana in hand. "It's not your right to threaten the Messiah," he said, helping me to my feet. Seymour glared at him, but moved away, over to Yuna. "Did he say anything?" I shook my head. "You are a terrible liar,"

Shrugging, I continued to watch Tidus make his way through the bodies… 'So many,' I thought, shuddering. "Death… is not something to be tampered with," Auron patted my shoulder, and walked away.

"Gatta? Gatta come one, wake up…," Tidus tapped Gatta on his shoulder, and Gatta fell off the nearby cliff, dead. "Oh my god… Brie was right…Brie! BRIE!" Tidus shouted, looking around for me. I was about to call out, "Here I am!" when he saw Sin, started to …swim away. "Don't you run away from me!" Tidus yelled as he jumped into the water, going after Spira's suffering, and also, his dad.

"Everyone, stand back! I'll summon!" Yuna exclaimed. She watched Tidus dive under water, and she readied her staff.

"You won't hurt it. Your powers are still … too weak," Seymour explained, though his explanation was quite crappy.

"But I must do something!" Yuna shouted, positioning her staff. I walked up to where she and Seymour were arguing. I knew what was going to happen next. I wouldn't be able to stop it, but I could do something…

"You can't!" Seymour added in _so_ forcefully, that Yuna stopped. That was my cue.

"She might not be able to," I walked up, pulling out Pendragon. Without thinking, the sword turned into a staff. The staff was pure white, and strangely, I changed into a white dress. Seymour stared at me quite a while, before putting two and two together. He immediately knelt down, yanking Yuna down with him. I looked around for Auron, but all I saw was the man from my dreams (you know the one that looked and sounded like Auron?) walking up also. Same outfit (white pants, white cape, no shirt (yeah!)) holding a sword. An unseen breeze went by, ruffling by dress, and his cape. He nodded, and I continued. "But at least I can do something!"

Holding my staff in front of me, I shouted, "Heavenly power, bestow your might on this poor creature, return him to your kingdom of light!" a blinding light appeared, and I passed out.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

"Power much to used, you," a voice called out to me. I shot up, slamming my head on… something… what ever it was… it hurt (owe). "Hovering things above you, be careful."

"Who the heck are you?" I asked, gingerly rubbing the lump on my forehead.

"Many call me Yoda Ryan. Or Ryan Yoda. Or Yoda the man. Or Ryan the man. But you can call me, Ryan-san," the voice commanded. Yoda… that's where the … person was getting his "accent" from. "Heck, actually call me Ryan – sama, no… call me Ryan the Great."

"Okay, Ryan…," I began but the voice cut me off.

"Ryan the Great!" it persisted.

"Fine! Ryan the Great! Who the heck are you, and where am I?"

This supposed "Ryan the Great" flew in. Yes, he flew. He sat on a hover…pad… I guess…looking about 16-ish by his built, and wore the same outfit that… um… heh, heh. heh.. Jedi's would wear. You know Jedi? From Star Wars? I must be dreaming…

WHACK! 'Great, another lump on my head,…' I complained. Ryan stepped off his … hover pad, and stepped down, lightsaber in hand. "Oh shit!" I cursed, trying to run the other way. But, I was… held off…

"In force field, you are," Ryan sighed, walking up to me. "Pendragon, pull out, if you have," Strangely I understood his strange way of speaking, and pulled out Pendragon. It then morphed into a lighsaber also. "Fight we must," and Ryan ran up to me full sped…

"Wait! I'm too young and good looking to die!" I whimpered, dropping Pendragon, forgetting that it was a lightsaber. It fell through the floor, leaving a hole. "Oops… okay, who are you?" Before he spoke I cut in, "Normal, please?"

He sighed. "But Yoda-ish is so cool!" seeing the glare I was giving him he went on. "Whatever. I'm Ryan the Great, sent to Spira to train you to actually use the Wakizashi, since Auron didn't fully train you, and use Pendragon." Before I could protest, he waved his hand over the hole in the floor. Pendragon flew up the hole. He threw it to me. 'Get ready to rumble…' was all I could think before the training begun.

And DAMN! Was Ryan a tough guy to fight with! Thankfully, he would go as far as Auron, (or else Spira would be in need of a new Messiah) but he was tough. After a long and grueling training course (do you really want to hear about every reason how I almost died? Yes? Meanie..) I FINALLY learned it! YES! HORAY!

Ryan threw me a water bottle. Catching it, I asked him, "Who are you really?" He sighed.

"Really want to know?"

"Yeah!"

"Not telling," Damn him! "All that's I'll say is I'm the one who trains you to become the full messiah that you deserve and should become, and help you along the way_ and_ help you find your second in command."

"My what?"

"Second in command. But I think he's already been found…" Ryan sat back upon his hover thing…

"Hey, you?" I had one more question.

"Is there an answer that you seek?" that Yoda stuff was really getting to me…

"One, um, how long have I been here?" Ryan began shaking his head.

"There is no time here."

Oh, well in that case… "What was that bright light? Were you trying to get me to come, or something?"

He shook his head again. "That was your power showing through. If you were fully trained, you would have defeated Sin, right then and there, but you aren't. Anyway," he waved his hand at Pendragon. The sword began glowing, but stopped immediately. "Now, you have lightsaber, you messiah staff, AND" he dramatically paused. No effect. "You learned Wakizashi," he added dully.

"Okay… when can I leave?" I inquired, strapping up my equipment.

"Leave you must," he waved his hand again, and I began fading.

"Wait!" the fading paused. "Can I come back to spar with you?" He face twisted into one of confusion. "At least when I fight you, I know I'm not in danger of dying."

He chuckled. "Spar again, you must. Come again, you will," And with a smile and a wave, that immensely bright light came again, and I lost consciousness.

* * *

"Brie?" someone asked, as they shook my shoulder.

"I don't wanna get up."

"Come on, I need to talk to Auron," I shot up again, hitting my head on a near by rock. 'Not another lump!' I complained.

"Funny, now come on!" Tidus dragged me to my feet, and we went searching the beach for Auron. How I even got down here,… I have no idea…so much death…

"I see you're still here," a man hidden in the shadows asked. Tidus squinted, and out walked Auron.

"Huh?"

"Many stories ended here today… But… Yours goes on I see."

"Yeah…," Tidus walked away to talk to Yuna, I went to follow him, but Auron gripped my arm.

"Wait, when you passed out, did you see someone named,…" he stopped thinking of the name.

"Ryan?" I asked, and he nodded. "Yeah, called himself "Ryan the Great" and spoke like Yoda. Know him?"

Auron chuckled. "Well, you could say he was a … former student of mine."

"What? Is he dead or something? One too many times sparring with you?" Auron actually laughed. "Hey, I tells it like it is…"

"Did you learn it?"

"What?"

"Wakizashi," he looked at me.

"Yeah… want me to test it?" Auron shook his head. "Afraid?"

"Company." He then walked away, to the slope where the Djose Highroad meets Mushroom Rock.

"A swift retreat. Satisfied?" Auron asked the two Maesters, anger in his eye.

"What do you mean?" Kinoc asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Those who turned from Yevon died, while the faithful live on."

"The past ten years have changed you, I see…" Kinoc spat, before walking away. I wanted to yell something after him, along the lines of "YOU FAT ASS HOLE!" but Auron held me back.

"If he only knew…" Auron muttered, before I got dragged away by Tidus.

"What?"

"Seymour…"

Lady Yuna, you do not look so well. As for you, Lady Brie…," he smiled, but continued. "But now, more than ever, you two must be the people's strength, especially you, Brie…" So tired,… hardly…listening… wait… did he just call me Brie? "Anyone else would be expected to show his or her sorrow, but you, are the messiah," Wait… this speech directed for the wrong person… "You are Spira's hope. Until Sin is defeated, you must not relent, understand?"

"Yeah, sure, what ever…" I was so tired,…(yawn)

Seymour took his hands in mine. I was so tired, I didn't notice…. Ick… "Are you afraid?" Do I sound afraid? "Brie, Take me as your pillar of strength, like how Yunalesca and Lord Zaon ruled together," wow, am I deaf? Cause I must be hearing wrong… "Well, Lady Brie, until next time, farewell…"

He walked away. I yawned. Tidus went to talk to Auron. I followed. Wasn't listening…so sleepy… Wait… am I drugged… so tired…

I collapsed onto the ground, unable to move… 'Damn… now… too tired…'

"I'm not done talking to you! Don't you run away!" I barely hear Tidus yell…

"You're the one running." Auron called back, walking up to me. "You talked to Seymour, huh?" I just barely nodded my head. "Figured," he gave me an antidote, and picked me up. "Don't move much, or say anything, or I'll drop you off the side of the road, got it?"

I just nodded, falling into a deep (probably drugged (Damn you Seymour!)) sleep…

**A/N-** What does Seymour have against Brie… and Auron and Tidus…? Why did he give the corney "pillar of strenght " speech to brie? Find out when I update! Please review!


	12. And into Djose we go

**A/N-** Thank you, for the nurmous reviews! Wow, I never thought anyone would like my insanity and leave so many generous reviews, but I guess I was wrong! (cries) Thanks! So… hm… well… Ah, yes.

**A/N**- Just saying, the beginning, is in NO ONE's Point of view. "Grr" you say? Well, I had to do that, cause… Brie's passed out, remember? Seymour? (shudders) Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 12- And into Djose we go!

As Auron walked along the Djose Highroad, he sighed. "This just isn't my day," he muttered, trying to shift Brie in his arms. She protested, and snuggled closer. He sighed again. "Not my day…"

"She's awfully cheerful," Tidus complained, walking alongside Kimahri. '_Who, her?_' Auron thought, wincing when Brie's body rubbed against one of his scars.

Damn! Why did he go against his own words, and attack Seymour? Well, that Blue haired freak had it coming, but he didn't have to say that about her…

"In dark times, Yuna must be, Brie too. They must shine bright," Kimahri stated, causing Tidus to look back to his "Sister" who was all cuddled up in Auron's arms. Tidus sniggered, and continued talking to the Ronso.

"We should help them, then…" Tidus trailed off, trying to imagine the dirty thoughts running through Auron's head.

"If we worry, they will try harder," '_Hmph, as though, this lazy one will try harder…_' As though hearing him, Brie reached up, and bopped Auron in the nose. "Do not frown."

Tidus frowned. "Don't worry, be happy?"

Kimahri puffed out his chest. "Kimahri try too."

"Smile! Let me see!" Kimahri grinned. It was … frightening, to say the least. Auron hid a smirk under his cowl. Tidus, wasn't so discreet.

"Sad!"

After walking quite a bit, they came across a "RANDOM BATTLE!" Auron looked down to Brie, wondering where he should drop her. '_Nuisance…_' Tidus put a hand on his mentor's shoulder.

"Don't worry; we got it! Just watch out for my sister, okay?" Seeing Auron's confused face, he continued, while pointing at the body in Auron's arms. "Her?"

"She is not your sister," Auron bluntly stated, slightly mad that he was now handicapped from the battle.

Tidus shrugged. "We're close enough."

Auron sighed and contined walking. Nope, it just wasn't his day…

* * *

_Pitter, patter. My footsteps pounded across the white floor. "Where is he!" I shouted, to no one in particular. _

"_Your "Second in Command" is over there," a voice sneered, a finger pointing my in another direction. I nodded, and followed._

_Walking into the room, I saw the same man that appeared at Operation Mi'Ihen. Except… this time, he wore black, as though in mourning. He was chained to the wall, facing downward in shame. Hearing me walk in, he looked up. "Why Brie? Why did you let…"_

---

"Hellooo!" I heard someone shout in my ear. I waved it off. The person snickered. "Awake, she is now." Wait… I knew that voice!

I shot up. "Ryan!" the owner of the voice hit my head.

"Didn't I say Ryan the Great?" The voice demanded.

"Oh shut up Ryan! She just woke up!" a second voice chimed in. From the sounds I heard, Ryan kicked the owner of the second voice.

"Have it coming, you did…" Ryan muttered, before turning to me. "Welcome it is, Brie," He said, floating down in his … floaty… thing.

"I already LEARNED the move! Why am I here!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head where Ryan the Great had hit me.

"Here," I looked up to see the Bevellean fayth… handing me a cold cloth… I took it. "We were…" he started, before Ryan cut him off.

"Before you RUDLY came falling back in here, shouting, 'Why did I let, WHAT?', we were playing this!" Ryan held up a game container.

"Wait, I passed out?" I thought aloud, shaking my head. The Fayth Boy nodded.

"Correct, you…" he started again, but Ryan cut him off.

"Talk normal, you must!" he insisted, shoving the game back into the system. The Fayth shook his head.

"Then decide whether you are going to speak that dumb, "Yoda" speech or not!" Ryan gasped loudly.

"You didn't just insult… Yoda…" Ryan stepped off of his helipad, and pulled out his lightsaber.

"And what if I did?" The Fayth taunted, pulling out his own weapon. I shook my hands.

"Okay, stop! Both of you, speak normally! And, what game, AND I passed out, why?" I exclaimed in one breath. Ryan gestured to the Fayth, so he began speaking.

"You passed out because Seymour, when touching your hand," I shuddered. I might not been fully, "Awake" but I still remembered it all the same. Ick. "He injected some sort of poison, to knock you out, to test all three of you." I was still confused.

"Three of who?" I asked. Ryan rolled his eyes, and started up the game.

"You, Auron, and Tidus, Duh! He wanted to see which would actually go and drag your sorry carcass all the way to Djose!" I threw a pebble at Ryan and, with his "Jedi Training" he ducked easily. "The game we are playing…" he snickered, and threw me the container. "will look quite familiar."

Looking at the game, I realized that is was… Final Fantasy X! It looked the same! It had my brother (AKA Tidus), smiling on the cover, holding Brother hood…Wait a minute… "Was it wise to show her this now?" the Fayth hissed. Ryan shrugged.

"She'd notice sometime…" Tidus was not holding Brother hood, in fact… he was holding…

"Pendragon! Why is he holding Pendragon!" I flipped it around, expecting to see Yuna dancing, Tidus and Yuna talking, and Auron smirking. Instead, I saw Yuna AND me dancing to the Sending song, Tidus and Yuna talking (you just can't split those two up!) and Auron catching me in Luca when I fell off the balcony!

Laughing at my shock, Ryan threw me the guidebook. "Take a gander at this!" At first, I stared at him for his word choice (gander?) but looking, … that was one of the farthest things in my mind…

Flipping to the character page, I saw me! In the picture, I was wearing the same clothes I normally would wear, and held Pendragon, the Long-sword, and the Katana in their normal places. The strange things were fuzzed out spots of something I was holding. I looked to Ryan. He shook his head, and pointed to the book. Some abilities were there, but not many… the rest were fuzzed out also! I accidentally flipped to Rikku's page, and it wasn't there! Well, fuzzed out was a better way to say… I flipped to where it read "Operation Mi'Ihen", and read about how Auron and Seymour attacked each other… (Funny, I tell you!) But… reading up to Djose… nothing was there…

"What the fuck?" was about the only sentence I could muster.

"First, did Seymour and Auron really have a go at each other?" Ryan asked, amusement playing in his eyes. When I nodded, fear came to them instead.

"What?" The Fayth boy shook his head.

"Nothing. Everything fuzzed out, means you haven't hit it yet…," Ryan stopped, beginning to grin again.

"What?" He smirked.

"Having a moment?" I looked at him quizzically, and looked to my arm. Of course! I was leaving! Waking up!

"I can come back, right!" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

The Fayth boy smiled and waved (Just smile and wave boys, smile and wave… lol) and Ryan called, "Auron too tough of a sparring partner?" I laughed, and disappeared.

* * *

"Ugh," I groaned, trying to move.

"Stop," came the simple command. I stopped, and listened in.

"Hey! How much longer till Zanarkand?" I heard Tidus ask. I couldn't see though… I was… um… (blushes) cuddled up in Auron's arms. Now, how did that happen, and when can it happen again?

Wakka grinned at the imbecile who knew nothing of landscape. "Still a ways."

Lulu, the human encyclopedia, also added, "First down the Moonflow to the Guado city of Guadosalem," I shuddered, and gripped Auron's coat tighter. (Brr… Guado Seymour… Brr…) "Then, we cross the Thunder Plains to the temple of Macalania."

"Oh boy," Tidus replied glumly, head dropping.

"But before that," Tidus' head fell farther. "We get to pray at the temple in Djose!"

"Can't we just skip all that?" I muttered, as Tidus said it also. Auron chuckled.

"I have to pray to the fayth in every temple in order to earn the Final Aeon." Yuna said firmly.

I tried to realease myself from Auron; didn't work. So, I shouted, kind of muffled, "What about Remiem Temple? And the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth? AND Baaj Temple!" Auron shifted, so people could hear me… less.

"That's a summoner's training. She's gotta prepare mind and body all to get ready for the Final Aeon," Wakka put in.

"JUST TO DIE!" I shrieked against Auron. Though he felt quite nice (grins) no one could hear me, but him… damn.

"Must be tough… Yuna…" Tidus thought, pondering. Yuna walked up to him though.

"I'll be fine with you here!" Oh, gag me. 'That's my brother you're flirting with! Hello! Girl trapped in Auron's coat has feeling too…'

Everyone started to walk away. 'DON'T LEAVE ME!' I thought nervously, hitting Auron with my fists. Though it clearly didn't hurt him at all, it was irritating, with got me the result I was hoping for.

"Hey, new guy," Tidus turned around to face Auron.

"Uh… me?" Tidus, asked, looking around. From my hiding place, I slapped my head. 'Who else?'

Auron took a page out of my book. "Who else?"

"What can I do for you, boss?"

Auron shrugged me off; I would've fell to the cold hard ground, with a "Thump" if Tidus hadn't caught me. "Take her, she's annoying me."

'Well, THANKS! I just wanted to be poisoned by a Guado Freak!' I thought, fuming.

"Also, don't tell Yuna you know about Sin and Jecht. You know her… She would … distance herself from you. We do not want that."

"Because you're too lazy to watch over them separately?" Auron glared at me… oops… Tidus didn't hear me though.

"I see, I think… Yeah, but even if I did say something, no one would believe me, you know?" Tidus pointed out.

"Yuna would."

"Ah, you do have a point…Wait, did I really need to know about Jecht? What about me?" Tidus asked, seeming pissed.

"And me!" I cut in, drawing attention from both…

Auron ignored me. "Better than finding out, and becoming 'emotional'." When Tidus looked, (or attempted) to look as though he was not emotional, Auron added, beginning to walk away, dragging me along, "I heard you were quite the cry baby."

"Hey! I still don't buy your story, you hear!" Tidus shouted, in an attempt to be heard.

"Oh, Brie?" I looked up. "I heard no thanks from you for carrying you the entire Djose Highroad. That and the comment you made equals…" He pretended to be figuring out some large number in his head. "A sparring lesson later tonight."

I groaned. "Can Tidus help? And what ever did happen to Ryan?"

" Sure, Tidus can accompany us, and Ryan…" He looked up. "I guess he wasn't as quick as he needed to be for my Whip." Smirking at my look of distraught, he continued walking.

"What?" Tidus asked, catching up.

"Nothing…" I chuckled, running ahead to join up with the group. As Tidus ran to catch up with me again, I called back, "Hope you like sparring!"

"So… is that Djose Temple?" Tidus asked, as we approached the group. No one answered, for Yuna was praying. 'Spiffy,' I thought, pulling out Pendragon. I had an idea… not for anyone to know… of course…

Suddenly, "Awesome!" Tidus shouted, as the rock on the temple split open, revealing the temple. The rocks stayed floating in the air. Even if you played the game, it was still, as Tidus had put it, "Awesome."

"The Lighting Mushroom Rock," Lulu began explaining. Man, what if we DIDN'T want to know about it? What then! "It only opens when a summoner is addressing the fayth."

"That means another summoner's already in there!" Wakka exclaimed, moving toward the entrance.

Yuna looked worried. "Another summoner?"

Tidus folded his arms. "What if it's Dona?" All the men, including Auron and Kimahri, shuddered at the sound of Dona's name. Yes, she even got stoic Kimahri to cringe in fear! That woman… brrr…

Yuna spoke up, for the sake of the men in her group. "We have to hurry then."

"Yeah!" Tidus added. I walked up to Tidus, and hit him on the head. "Owch! What was that for?"

"You wanna traumatize all the men in Yuna's summoning group, Brother?" I asked, looking over to Wakka. He had visible Goosebumps up and down his arm from the mention of Dona's name.

"Brother?" Tidus asked smiling. I grinned back.

"Yes, Bro. Now answer the question!"

"Well, Sis," he chuckled, looking over to Auron. Man, even HE was shivering at Dona! "I guess you're right…" he began shuddering also…

I started laughing, when I heard someone shouting near the temple door. 'It's Luzzu!' I thought, dragging Tidus behind me. I made sure Pendragon was already changed… I had a plan…

"Hey," Luzzu said, as though he had the life sucked out of him. He wasn't even looking at us; he faced the wall. "Gatta, he's…. he's dead." Tidus gulped nervously. I gripped his hand… (um, we are siblings!) I guess he felt bad about persuading Gatta to… "He was a good fighter. He just wasn't lucky enough…" Luzzu started freaking about and began attacking the nearby wall he was staring at.

"Wait…" Wakka tried to cut in, but Luzzu continued his rampage.

"Ah, damn it! He was young!" Bam, he hit the wall again. "He pushed his luck! What was he thinking- going up there in the front lines like that? He should've stayed back with command! Damn it! Damn it all!" Luzzu collapsed on the ground, staring at the wall. He seemed to be holding back tears. (What IS it with men, and the inability to cry!)

Wakka walked up to Luzzu, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Luzzu! Knock it off!"

Luzzu began attacking the nearest thing, which, incidentally, was Wakka. "You don't know what it's like!" he sobbed, clinging onto Wakka as though Wakka was a life raft in the middle of the ocean. I took this opportunity to change (not literally! EW! I mean… into my messiah outfit… which comes on with a flash of light…).

Wakka gripped Luzzu's shoulders tightly. "I….do….know!" he shouted, shutting Luzzu up. Luzzu begins his "Manly version of crying" which consisted of body shaking sobs. But, of course, no tears came out.

"May I help?" a voice came out of my mouth, a bit different, but still my own. I waved Pendragon (which I had turned into my Messiah staff for this occasion). Everyone, save Auron, looked at me in utter amazement, as I began my incantation.

"_One above, please, send this poor soul a signal of peace, a signal of tranquility,…_" I started, before a deeper, manlier voice cut me off. I would've looked to see who it was, but I was seemly in a trance, trying to complete my task.

"_Allow this soul to see one man departed, so that he may continue his story,_" the voice ( that strangely sounded like Auron's again) finished up. There was a great white light, making everyone cover their eyes. And then…

"_Luzzu_?" Luzzu jerked his head up at the sound.

"_Gatta?_" Luzzu whispered, before bowing his head. "I'm so sorry…"

I looked, and indeed, it was Gatta, in a ghost like form, standing there, smiling (I STILL say he needs to fix his outfit… but…)

"_Yes, Luzzu, it is I, only here for a moment though_," the figure paused, trying to compile his thought. "_I should've realized that you spoke the truth, but in foolishness, I succumbed to my lust for battle. And for that, I should be apologizing. I'm sorry, Luzzu, but it's not your fault. Please, live your life on without me…_ " and with that being said, the sliver (ghost, whatever) floated into the never-ending… wait… I mean, into the Farplane…

As my clothes morphed into my normal ones, I opened my eyes, to see Auron, shaking his head, and the rest of the group staring where the ghost of Gatta stood (I guess, my eyes, were closed).

Tidus broke the silence. "Does anyone realize that he spoke _really_ proper?" Lulu shook her head, and threw a fire spell at him.

"I'm sorry…" Luzzu muttered, standing up. "I guess, for once I should listen to Gatta…"

"Yeah, man. Why don't you …go home now, to Besaid. Take it easy for a while. Rest, ya" Wakka stood up also, dusting off his pants…

"Rest?" Luzzu questioned.

"You need some R & R man. You're hurt, ya?" Wakka offered.

"I guess so…" Luzzu pondered.

"Get better soon. I can't beat up on you all depressed, ya?" Wakka attempted (and failed, may I add) at trying to crack a joke. Luzzu smiled.

"Right." And with that and a wave, Luzzu headed away from the temple, to continuing living in Besaid…. THE END

But since this is MY story and not Luzzu's….

We entered the temple, Tidus complaining all the way. "Lulu, you didn't have to set me on fire!" he muttered, as Yuna and I tried to put out the flames.

"That was a rude joke, you…," Lulu started, before a man cut her off.

"I beg your pardon, but may I ask your name?" The man, Isaaru asked, walking down the Cloister Stairs, with his two brothers behind him.

"I am the summoner Yuna, from the Isle of Besaid…," Yuna began. Isaaru looked as though he was going to speak so I filled in.

"I'm Brie, the Messiah (that got bows, I'll tell ye!) and these," I gestured to the rest of the gang. "Are our guardians, and he," I poked Tidus. "Is my brother."

"As I thought! The daughter of Lord Braska. You have the look of your father." Isaaru commented.

"Um, Hello! What about us! Also, SHE HAS A NAME!" I shouted, drawing looks from everyone.

Yuna flushed. "My father? You knew him?"

Isaaru shook his head. "No." Well, he's a killjoy also. "I have never met the man. Ah, my apologies." FINALLY! He'll address us! "I am Isaaru. I am a summoner like you. Also," he added, before I went all insane, and chopped him up into Isaaru stew. "Greetings, My Lady Messiah, who I hear only likes being called, 'Lady Brie'." He chuckled. I shrugged, looking content.

The little kid standing next to him jumped up and down. "I'm Pacce!" he held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you." It was so… CUTE! Like a little kid trying to impress adults.

"And I'm Maroda," the third man stepped out of the shadows. You know,… if Auron wasn't around… "I'm guarding my big brother here." Tidus and I grinned at each other.

"Since I was a child, I've always looked up to Lord Braska. I wished I would someday become high summoner like he was, You must have some of your fathers talent in you! I believe you might someday defeat Sin." Isaaru complemented Yuna. Yuna blushed even more… Tidus gripped his hands into fists… I don't think he liked Isaaru that much…

"I…I'm not really… I've only just become a summoner…" Yuna stuttered, wringing her hands behind her back.

Isaaru chuckled. "Of course, I've no intention of losing, either. So perhaps we should race to see who can defeat Sin first, no?" 'You are going to lose then!' I laughed in my head. Yuna stood up a little straighter.

"Very well, then. I accept your challenge," Yuna said, determination written across her face.

"Isaaru!" Maroda complained. Isaaru waved off his complaints and laughed.

" I, beg your leave!" Isaaru started laughing and laughing…. "Good look, to the both of us!"

"Yes!" Yuna smiled, and her and the rest began walking up stairs into the Djose Cloister of Trials. 'Sigh, how dull,' I thought, climbing the stairsa along side Tidus.

"Hey you?" We turned around.

"Me?" Tidus asked.

"Um, there are two of us, incase you couldn't count!" I said, unhappy about being ignored almost twice in a day.

"Okay, both of you. But you are Yuna's guardan, right?" seeing my face, he added, "I thought you were being guarded!" I sighed. This wasn't my day… "Maroda's heard a curious rumor I thought that you should know."

Maroda walked up. "I heard it from those Crusaders. Seems that summoners have been going out on pilgrimages and just… disappearing…"

"It could be that the fiends just got them," Isaaru added. "But not so many so quick."

Tidus looked as though he was going to ask a question, but Maroda shook his head. "Sorry I don't know more but…" he looked around, as though people were going to listen in. "_Watch your back_. Ain't much future for a guardian without a summoner, eh?" he chuckled, then saw me, fuming. "Or without a messiah…" he added in quickly.

"What?" We all looked down to see Pacce jumping around like a …idiot. "Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" I shuddered. His botching up of the language could easily rival Wakka's!

"We're talking about doing your job as a guardian!" Maroda snapped. I guess hanging out with a little kid was getting to him.

Pacce put his hands on his hips, doing a remarkable good job of impersonating Peter Pan. "Hey! I'm doing good!" He turned to face Isaaru. "Right big brother?"

Isaaru nodded his head. Tidus took the opportunity to mess up my hair… I think I'll kill him…

"Both of you," we faced Isaaru once again. "Please, be careful." And with that, Maroda and Isaaru turned to leave the temple.

"Will do!" Tidus and I called back. Maroda laughed, and walked outside. Pacce just stared at Tidus. Tidus looked quizzically to him, then to me. I shrugged my shoulders, and waved my hand in front of Pacce's face. He kept staring… at Tidus'… well… certain part of anatomy… is all I'm going to say…

"Pacce!" Pacce ignored (or didn't hear) Isaaru and kept looking. Tidus looked at me, with a look that read, 'Is he looking at what I THINK he's looking at!'

"Pacce!" Pacce jumped out of his trace. "We're leaving," Isaaru stated firmly, walking out of the door.

"Be right there!" Pacce called back. He turned and waved to us. "Seeyah!" he shouted, running outside.

I looked at Tidus. "Creepy kid huh?" I snickered, earning a whack on my head.

"Sis, that is what I call, 'Scary'," Tidus shuddered, and we raced up the Cloister stairs.

As we headed inside, Wakka gave us a prep speech. "All right! Guardians at attention!" Or not…

"We are ready," Yuna said, gripping her staff.

"All right, lets go!" Wakka pumped his fist in the air.

"Hold on."

"Yes, Sir Auron?" Yuna looked to her oldest guardian.

"How about we have the newbies," he gestured to us. Tidus gave me a look, which read, 'Newbies?' "Complete the trial? They haven't already."

As everyone nodded in agreement, I stepped in. "Wait a minute! We did the Cloister on Besaid! How about the …"

"How about gramps goes instead?" Tidus suggested, though it was quite obvious that we were fighting a losing battle.

Wakka scratched his head. "Well, you weren't official guardians, then, so…" I shrugged my shoulders, sighed, and started walking inside, Tidus behind me.

"_Gramps_?" Auron muttered as we passed him. This time, Tidus shrugged, and we walked inside.

"Okay, put that sphere… there! Yeah!" I shouted off instructions, as Tidus followed. After one of them, Tidus looked at me, confused. "Look, we need to "super charge" that sphere, so…" I snatched the sphere out of his hand, and put it into the pedestal, and kicked it in the right direction. FLASH! The sphere was super charged! 'That… seemed too easy…' I though, reaching for the sphere…

And I was right… "AHHHH!" I shrieked, yanking my hand away. Tidus ran up.

"What happened?" He asked, handing me a potion. Drinking it (or however else they apply it) I answered.

"I guess when they say "Super charged", they mean it!" I moaned, nursing my now wounded hand.

"Look at the bright-side!"

"There's a bright-side?" I muttered, examining the scar.

"At least you opened the Chamber!" Wakka called, walking up to us. Yuna cured me, and my pain was gone… well, I guess I would have a scar running up my palm for a while…

We walk into the antechamber, and Yuna, into the chamber. I was still nursing my hand when Wakka walked up to us. "What took you two so long, eh? We were afraid that you two were… well…"

"Going past sibling hood, and into other things…" Auron stated, taking his usual place, leaning against the wall. I began blushing, and Tidus hastily answered.

"Yuck! Old man, what runs though your head? We were being warned my Isaaru…" Tidus started.

"…And Maroda that summoners were disappearing!" I finished dramatically. Lulu and Wakka exchanged nervous glances.

"Hmph," Auron grunted. I stomped up to him.

"We did nothing! And thanks to you," I held up my hand. "I will always have this scar!"

"Consider it lucky you don't have one on your eye, then," he muttered, faintly pointing to his face. I stiffened. Oh yeah! How am I so stupid? 'Easily, you're an idiot.'

Excuse me?

'The man has a scar, rendering his partial blind, and YOU complain about your stupid hand.'

Shut up.

'No.'

Whatever… I shook my head. Okay, I was going crazy… having conversations with myself…

"Well, well, well. You again. Still traveling with quite the crow I see," Dona sneered, sashaying into the room. (If you're wondering, all the guys cringed in fear…) Bartello walked up to Auron. He looked at him over, and his jaw dropped. I shuddered. 'Manly crush?' I thought, moving, involuntarily, closer to Auron. "What is it Bartello? Know this riffraff?"

"You are …., Auron no?" he asked, acting like a fangirl approaching a movie star.

"What of it?" Auron asked, raising an eyebrow.

Honestly, had Bartello been a girl, he would have screamed and fainted! "Can … I shake your hand?" Auron looked quizzically to him. "Auron-no. _Sir_ Auron (I heard Tidus snort). You're the reason I even became a guardian!" Auron smiled, as though he deserved a fan or two, and held out his right hand. Seriously, if Bartello was female…

Bartello pumped Auron's hand up and down. "Thank you sir! This means so much to me!" he squealed (a manly squeal).

Wakka smirked. "Calling the personal guardian of Lord Braska riffraff?"

"And you called yourself a summoner?" Lulu chuckled at Dona's expense. Dona fumed… if her head was a volcano, we'd be swimming in lava right about now!

"Bartello enough! Get back here!" Dona seethed, calling out to her guardian. Bartello bounded back to her, muttering, "_I'll never wash this hand again…_"

I had walked over to Tidus at this point, and heard him. We both shuddered, as Yuna walked out of the Chamber. She collapsed, and Kimahri caught her… though it was obvious that Tidus wanted to…

"You owe much to your father. All these guardians, … the messiah… and Sir Auron, too?" we all turned to face a very man-feared woman. "And I hear Maester Seymour quite taken with you two!" she glared at both Yuna and me, then sighed. "I guess the world looks a lot different when you're the Messiah, or the daughter of Lord Braska!" little slutty freak…

"Look, you slut!" Dona turned to face me… oops… did I just say that? "I joined in with Yuna's Guardian group, cause she's a hell of a lot nicer than YOU are!" I shot back. Dona almost cut me off, but I kept going. "AND Auron wanted to join! He didn't have to sign a contract made of blood or anything! You should take a note from Bartello, and give where right is due!" I shouted, making Dona back off a bit.

And this is where Yuna came in. "This has nothing to do with my father, as Brie said! I am travelling on my own, as a full-fledged summoner!"

"Oh, it that so? Then try standing on your own two feet for once! And on first named basis with the Messiah?" she hissed, walking up to Yuna.

This was now a catfight. "Cause she's my friend!" I yelled. Dona glared at me, before continuing to shoot Yuna down.

"Your guardians won't be able to protect you when the time comes," Dona hissed to Yuna. I had enough of this…

POW! I slammed my fist into Dona's slutty face. She fell back, landing against Bartello, who was still muttering about not washing his hand. She reminded me too much of… Carly… "Just shut the hell up, you freaking asshole! Don't just walk in, expecting us to bow down to your slutty ways!" I screamed, as Tidus tried dragging me out. "Get OFF! Let me kill her!" I shrieked, struggling. Auron walked up.

"Calm down," he muttered under his breath. I huffed angrily, but I stopped.

"What's that bitch's problem?" Dona demanded, rubbing her cheek, momentarily forgetting who I was. WHACK! She landed about three feet away, but it wasn't my fault this time.

"Don't talk that way about my sister!" Tidus yelled. He turned around, and stomped out of the chamber, dragging me along.

Once we were outside, we got yelled at. "What's your problem, ya!" Wakka shouted at the two of us. I shook my head, wincing… I had hit her with my bad hand…

"That was completely immature!" Lulu joined in. I rolled my eyes angrily.

"Kimahri say…" everyone looked at Kimahri, thinking that he was going to give the final blow. "Bitch deserved two hits." Tidus and I grinned

"Though it was immature…she was pushing the line," Auron said, beginning to walk to the small building on the side. Everyone else followed.

I looked up to Tidus. "Sorry about pulling you in the fight…" I whispered, but Tidus shook his head.

"No one talks to my baby sister that way!" he smiled, and I returned the favor. "But seriously! I thought Auron was going to kill us!" I gulped… oh no…

Noticing the look on my face Tidus asked, "What's wrong?"

"We still have to spar with him tonight…"

"Oh shit! Wait…" he formulated a plan, and whispered it in my ear. "Okay, go!" We sprinted off for the inn.

Auron had already gotten rooms, all that was left… "Brie and I got this one!" Tidus shouted, running past Auron, grabbing a set of keys. We sprinted into the room, and locked the door.

"Phew… that worked!" I grinned, flopping onto the bed. "And look! Two Beds!"

"That's for you two to share…" Tidus and my eyes widened as large as dinner plates as we turned to face the shadow in the door. There stood a maniacal Auron, holding… a second set of keys? Oh shit…

"Brie, you know the drill," Auron said, dropping his swords on one of the beds… the one was laying on!

"Whoa!" I shouted, rolling off the bed. "What's the deal! This bed's larger!" I complained. Auron smirked at Tidus.

"_Gramps_ need more room," I smacked my head, as Auron pulled out his wooden swords. "No weapons, only sheaths. Be outside it two minutes." With that he walked out of the door.

I sighed, and took off my weapons. Grinning, I threw them on top of Auron's. Tidus had the guts to ask, "What if we take longer?"

"I have the Whip, if I need it," That got us moving.

Exactly one minute and fifty-nine seconds later, I flopped outside, Tidus landing beside me. The sun was beginning to set… it was pretty… least Auron let enjoy the sunset… unlike Mi'Ihen… (shudders).

He snapped his fingers. "Get up." A command. Whatever. I tried to follow… but I couldn't move!

"What the hell?" Tidus gasped; I guess he was having the same problem.

Whack! Auron slammed his wooden sword over both our backs. "ARGH!" We shouted, rolling away… or trying to… Auron hit us about twenty more times before…

"Stop! Why can't we move?" I asked, trying to not cry. Wimp, you say? Auron hit HARD! It hurt!

"I made your sheaths twenty pounds heavier, well, Brie, both of your sheaths are twenty pounds so…" He started, before Tidus cut him off.

"You mean to say," he struggled to stand, he only had the wall the help him. "I'm carrying twenty pounds extra, and Brie forty!" he exclaimed. Auron only nodded. "You're sick! And why does she have more weight?"

"Why, want more?" Tidus shook his head. "She's the Messiah. She must. Now," he handed us weapons. "If you can hit me once, each then you can go to bed."

"That'll take forever!" I complained, barely able to kneel. "Don't you need sleep?"

"I can stay up all night…"

In anger, I jerked myself up, and lunged myself at him. He easily evaded, moving toward the left, giving Tidus a clear shot. Tidus jumped, and Auron dodged that, having us crash into each other.

"Forget the weight…" Auron said, as the sun was practily down and we'd lose sight soon. I groaned.

"I don't see you with any extra pounds!" I exclaimed, trying to do so. Auron chuckled.

"Want me to?" Tidus and I nodded our heads. Auron took off his jacket, his armor, and his shirt (YAHOO!) and hooked eight sheaths to his back, sides, and other places. Concentrating, he snapped his fingers, and he crouched down.

"Unable to hold the weight, old man?" Tidus snickered. Auron looked up, and moved quicker than I've ever seen. He hit Tidus about a hundred times in a blink of an eye.

"Tidus!" I shouted, forgetting the weight. I ran up to him pretty quick. "Will he be okay?" Tidus was out cold, as far as I could see. Auron laughed. "What's so funny? You hurt my brother!" I exclaimed, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"You forgot the weight." My jaw dropped in realization. He was right!

And that's what I did! I simply "forgot the weight". But it still wasn't easy. Nearly, um two in the morning, Auron allowed me to stop.

"I haven't hit you yet!" I complained, readying myself to attack again. He smirked.

"Brie, I'm tired!" He snapped his fingers again. The weight was lifted, and it felt as though I could jump a thousand feet high… in fact…

"Don't even try. You hit a cloud, and I'll get in trouble." I laughed, grabbing the extra sheaths. Auron was carrying Tidus inside…he hadn't woken up yet.

We walked into our room. I let Auron take a shower first as I made sure my brother was okay. Pulling out Pendragon, I concentrated. "Cura!" I whispered, giggling when a white light surrounded Tidus. He snored, and stretched out on the bed, taking up the whole thing!

"Done," Auron said quietly, everyone else was asleep. I grabbed my clothes, to headed to bathe.

When I was under the hot water, I felt… pretty confident! I mean, I hit Dona (enough for one day's work!) was defended my a guy just met a couple of days (weeks months! Who knows!) ago, he called me his sister (better than what my own brother would do) and… I was strong enough to work out to make even Auron tired!

I grinned, turning off the shower, and putting on my pajamas. 'And I'm not tired one…' I started to think, before collapsing onto the floor. I guess I knocked something over, cause Auron walked in.

"Brie?" he whispered, looking on to the floor. He rolled his eyes, but picked me up.

I was tired, but I wasn't fully out of it. "I can walk…" I muttered, as he placed me onto a bed.

"Hope you don't mind sharing, cause blondie over there," he jerked his thumb over to the direction of the other bed. "Took up the whole one by himself!"

"Wha…?" I murmured, before passing out…

**A/N-** Sorry! Another, "Brie ends the chapter by having Brie pass out!" but… She's in a bed with… AURON YEAH!…lol, anyway, hope you liked this, sorry for taking do long to update, and please review!


	13. The Beginning of the Moonflow

**A/N-** hello! Sorry for the long update, but I'm on vacation! No internet access! (screams) oh, you know those hit counters? I got 49 hits, and 14 reviews? Thanks all who reviewed, but those who didn't… (shakes head) please! Come on! I've begin to curse hit counters now!

A/N- um… I might not be able to update for like a week… (looks around) for certain reasons…

Here the chapter!

Chapter 13- The beginning of the Moonflow

Luckily, I had no strange dreams, no weird visitors screaming about how much they love Yoda, or anything. 'Thanks heavens,' I thought, waking up.

The first thing I noticed was the chill. Shivering, I realized I was sitting in a bathtub full of red ice. 'Red ice?' I asked myself, trying to sit up. My body wouldn't move. Then, I saw a small table, with a piece of paper and a phone on it. 'I thought they said no machina!' I grinned, grabbing the paper.

A shock of pain ran threw my body. Trying to calm myself down, I read the note:

_Brie,  
Sorry, but I have removed your kidney for an experiment, which you need not know about. HAHAHAH, um… well, ah, yes. The number on the bottom is for a doctor. You might want to call it, if you don't want to die. Seeyah in the afterlife!  
-Auron_

I started screaming, seeing that I was missing a kidney, really! I yelled, and shouted, and…

* * *

"NO! I want my kidney!" I shouted, wriggling out of the warm place I was snuggled… wait… WARM! 'Wait a sec… that could be icky,' I thought, lifting my head to check who I was cuddled against.

It was Auron. No duh. The weird thing? Well… it seemed as though he … de-aged… if that's possible. I was lying against a twenty-five version of everyone's favorite guardian! (or almost… (shrugs).

"Wah is it… he mumbled, rubbing his eyes… yes. EYES! AS IN PURAL! I poked him.

"What, did you drink some sort of special potion, Auron?" I questioned, moving away from him. I mean, the heat was great (that's not all too!) but this could be like, Seymour in Auron disguise! And THAT would be nasty!

"Why?" he asked, standing up. Then it hit him. "Oh shit!" he shouted, running for the bathroom. And he locked the door.

"Come on! What the heck happened? Who are you?" I banged on the door, as Tidus strolled in.

"Training was easy, eh?" he asked, stretching. 'Oh, this isn't my day…' Tidus, of course, had no shirt on. I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't train! You passed out!" I yelped, hitting him with a pillow. That started the "Mass Pillow fight".

Feathers were being tossed around the room. I whacked him, he hit me, and it was mad fun. Until the bathroom door opened…

And out walked Auron, young. "Auron?" Tidus exclaimed, walking up to his mentor. Tidus hit Auron on the head, and Auron punched him on the shoulder. A friendly punch, mind you, that got Tidus flown half across the room.

"What happened?" I asked, walking up to Tidus. Auron shrugged. "Are you going to speak, or are we going to have to get Bartello, the mad Fan girl, to come in?"

That got Auron talking. "What happened with these pillows?" he sighed, and sank down onto one of the beds. Tidus and I looked at one another, and picked up every last feather.  
"Everyone, every single stinky feather, and the money will come out of your accounts," Auron added, before lying back down to sleep. I grabbed his shoulders and shook.

"Wait a minute! You wake up, young, rush into the bathroom, nothing happens, and now you are ordering Tidus and I around?" I shouted, while shaking his shoulders. Auron shook his head, and released himself of my shoulder shaking.

"I don't want you or lover boy repeating this…" he gestured to Tidus, which got the blond to roll his eyes.

"Sure, sure, but at least I didn't…" I covered his mouth with my hand. I really didn't want to be the witness of a murder, with Tidus as the victim. Auron's katana gleamed in the morning light. Auron looked over to it.

"I won't kill either of you…yet," he muttered, standing up. I sighed, and put my hands on my hips.

"Well?"

Suddenly, a bright light flashed through out the room. And Auron was engulfed in it. You could easily hear his shouts of pain in it. Of course, Tidus just had to be the hero and say… "Oh well, his loss." I hit him over the head, as the white light cleared, normal (you know, thirty –five… Damn!) year old Auron stood.

"That was weird," I said, summing up the situation. I, in turn, received a hit.

Auron straighten up. "I'll explain later, we have to go." And he strode out of the room, with an air of power.

Leaving Tidus and I standing there, in our jammies. "I call bathroom!" I shouted, running for said room. I changed as quickly as I could, and ran out. By the time I hooked up all my weapons, Tidus had dressed also.

"Auron's a nice guy, HUH?" Tidus shouted. I shrugged, and we ran to the front of the agency.

"Hold it!" the receptionist yelled. We froze, to see an angry lady snapping her fingers at us. "I don't care it you are a guardian OR if you're the messiah! One of you is going to pay for the pillows!" we looked at her innocently, as though we had no idea what she was talking about. "Don't give me that look! Sir Auron told me about it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Here," and I threw a handful of gil on the countertop. And then I ran out, Tidus at my heels.

"GET BACK HERE! That's not enough!" was all I heard as I ran out the building.

"That… was … fun…" Tidus gasped. I laughed.

"Eh, bro?" I wheezed back. I flopped onto the ground, and Tidus feel down next to me. We just laid there, gasping for breath, when a large black boot kicked Tidus in the head.

"Hey!" Tidus shouted, rolling out of the boots direct path. I heard Wakka laugh. Auron rolled his eyes.

"Yuna's not out here. And we are the last ones. Go get her," Auron ordered, pulling me off the ground. Tidus grinned up to me.

"And you won't help _me_ up?" He kept smiling, until Auron kicked him upside his head, yanked him up, and shoved him toward the temple. I laughed.

"You're going also," I was shoved behind Tidus.

Walking inside, I noticed that it was really quiet and peaceful. "Hey, is Yuna there?" I whispered. Tidus shushed me, and gestured to the woman talking.

The woman softly chuckled. "She was working till dawn. Healing the wounded, and sending the fallen," she said, walking out of the room.

Tidus called after her. "Oh, okay, I guess we'll just let her sleep for now, then," Tidus moved to brush the hair out of Yuna's face.

"Aw…" I cooed. Tidus pulled away, redder than… Auron's coat. "Anyway, we actually have to get her up. Auron's out there, with his whip…." Tidus shudder, and moved to wake up Yuna. Yuna woke up after Tidus shook her slightly.

"Morning!" Tidus called.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and baky!" I said, also. They both looked at me, and I shrugged. "Some people say it in my world so…"

"Wait, morning?" Yuna asked, rubbing her eyes. Tidus nodded.

"Don't worry," he assured her. I snorted.

"Yeah, _you_ don't have to worry, but us," I shivered. "have Auron's whip to look forward to."

Yuna jumped out of bed. "But it's morning! I'm so sorry! I-I'll get ready right away! Just a moment!" Yuna rushed around the room, looking for her various objects.

"No worries! We'll be outside," Tidus called back, as we left the room. I began sniggering. "What?"

"Oh, nothing big brother…" I laughed. Tidus looked at me, and began laughing also. "What did _I_ do?" He grinned, and ran outside.

"Is she ready?" Auron asked accusingly as we made our way outside. Tidus and I nodded, and Yuna ran from the temple.

"Yo! Sleepyhead!" Wakka called to Yuna. She bowed down in front of Auron.

"I'm sorry, so sorry! Please forgive me," she begged Auron, bending in front of "his grace". I laughed, as Lulu looked over to Yuna and me.

"There's no worry, but you two… your hair…" Yuna looked confused, and I reached up to touch my hair. Sure enough, it was quite frazzled. 'OMG! I walked outside like that?' I screamed internally, trying to tame my horrible hair.

"A summoner and the Messiah with bed hair, what's the world coming to?" Wakka chuckled, as he pulled out a brush, and handed it to me.

"Wasn't my fault," I mumbled, yanking the brush through my knots. Seeing the confused faces, I continued. "_Someone _here," I gestured to Auron. "took to long in the bathroom."

"For strange reasons, too," Tidus looked to Auron, who had buried his face in his cowl.

They all turned to look at Auron. Yuna, noticing that her eldest guardian was getting really uncomfortable, put in, "You could've woken me up!"

Lulu chuckled. "We called to you, but with all of that snoring…" Everyone laughed, save Yuna and me.

'Hmph, is really Auron's fault that my hair is this way!' I thought angrily to myself, yanking through the kinks. 'But what was that bright light? And did he really turn young?'

"Hey, everyone's picking on me!" Yuna exclaimed. Wakka pulled out another brush (out of where…? Who knows…), and Yuna furiously attempted to fix her hair, and her ego.

But, her ego was still taking a beating, for even Auron was laughing. _Auron_, man who laughs at nothing (well, he laughed at me sometimes,) man who has no emotions (well, to me he does) man who doesn't give a damn (well, for me sometimes… argh!)

Yuna pouted. "You too, Sir Auron?" she whined, brushing her hair.

Auron straightened up. "Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair, we leave," everyone started laughing.

Tidus looked over to me. "What about my sis?" he asked. I perked up. Auron might say something about what happened this morning!

Auron chuckled. "Her hair is beyond fixing." 'Never mind, Auron. I think I'll kill you,' I groaned, handing the brush back to Wakka, and began running ahead on the Djose Highroad.

"Off so early, Lady Brie?" I heard someone ask, before I slammed into something large and yellow. A chocobo! "You must be exhausted after working so hard threw out the night…," Wakka shook his head, as he and the rest of them walked up.

"No, Lady Brie went to bed, Lucil. Yuna's the one who stayed up all night!" Wakka exclaimed, rubbing his eyes to emphasize his point. Lucil shook her head.

"Well, Lady Yuna might have been working also, which, are you okay?" Yuna nodded, and Lucil continued. "But Lady Brie was up till about two am working on training skills." Everyone turned to look at me.

"What? Haven't you stayed up that late before?" I asked innocently, shaking my hair. "Anyway, Lucil, aren't you guys leaving?"

"Yes, first we cross the Moonflow, and then we head north to replace the chocobos that we have lost," Lucil solemnly replied, lowing her head.

"So, only one lived…" I sighed. "So Lucil, who died? Bo or Bob?"

"Um, Lady Brie? Who told you that only one lived?" Elma came walking up behind us, holding Bo and Bob's reins in her hands, along with BO AND BOB! I ran up to hug both, and Elma continued. "Once we find chocobos, our mounted forces will ride again!" she cheered, pumping a hand toward the sky. Tidus grinned. But once he started counting the people, his grin faded.

"Aren't you missing…" he started, before a tired out of breath yell shouted overtop of him.

"Captain! Waaait for meeee!" Clasko screamed, running up the road. He fell to his knees, tired and out of breath (I feel as though I have already said this…)

Elma rolled her eyes. "What took you so long?" she questioned, tipping her head. Clasko looked up to her like anger in his eyes.

"You expect me to keep up with a chocobo? Much less two!"(I gave Bob and Bo an extra pat.)

"Clasko that is your duty. Now, Lady Brie, Lady Yuna, I wish you good fortune. Elma! Clasko! Le'ts go!" and with that, she rode off on Bo.

"Ma'am!" Elma shouted, and rode off behind her on Bob. Clasko picked himself up slowly.

"Eh? C-can't I just rest a second…?" he complained, and Elma laughed.

"No complaints!" Clasko muttered something that sounded like_ "You'd be complaining too, if you had to run after a chocobo on foot,_" and I laughed.

"Run Clasko, run!" I snickered, as he sprinted after his group.

As the group walked ahead, Tidus stopped to talk to me. "I think that Elma and Clasko like each other,…" he grinned, as I shook my head. "What?"

"If you noticed that, then there is hope for you after all," I smiled, and shooed him away. "Go away! Go and talk with Yuna!"

"You think?"

"Of course don't! I'm a lunatic!" Tidus laughed, and hustled after Yuna.

"In the end, they'll be sadder, and you know that," a mysterious voice came up behind me. I sighed.

"It'll be better if they have each other now!" I exclaimed, as Auron walked next to me. He shrugged his shoulders. "So, what's your deal? Turning young? That flash of light?" Auron gave me his famous, "Shut up or die," Look, but I kept pressing. "Why is that…" I never finished, for Tidus cut in.

"Where to next?" he asked, crossing his arms behind his head. Auron breathed a sigh of relieve, and me, a sigh of defeat. I was so close!

"We cross the Moonflow," Eh? No history lesson this time Lulu?

"Gotcha! Moonflow baby, here we come!" Tidus shouted enthusiastically, running ahead of the group, Yuna behind him, calling after him.

Everyone else in the group hunched over their shoulders in a defeated sort of way. "The stamina of youth, ya?" Wakka sighed. I shook my head.

"I'm younger, but you don't see me running up and down the Moonflow," I grumbled, following my brother and his crush into the Moonflow. I heard Auron chuckle behind me "What's so funny? You've yet to tell me why the heck to tell me why in _hell's_ name did you not only become young, but also…" I flushed turning away to not face him.

Auron nudged my shoulder. "But…?" he encouraged. I blushed harder, turning as red as Tidus did when I was laughing at him about Yuna (and did he turn VERY red!)

"But, why did I wake up, all snuggled next to…" I kept my eyes down to the ground. "...you."

Auron's eye widen ever so slightly, and he kind of hid down onto his cowl. He (at least his visible face) was ever so red. 'Auron, blushing? Auron, BLUSHING!' I thought, tugging at the hem of my shirt.

"Well, Tidus had taken up the other bed and…" he cleared his throat. "Anyway, my aging…"

"De-againg, you mean," I put in, looking up to his face. "You looked twenty-five, not fifty." He glanced at me, and started walking off. "Hey! I'm still taking to you!" 'Is he going to say that "Find out yourself" crap?' I thought angrily, chasing after him.

He spun around. "Yes, I am going to say that, 'find out yourself,' crap. Next time you see them, ask the fayth child, and Ryan."

"Ryan the Great!" I corrected, putting my hands on my hips. Auron chuckled, and tousled my hair. 'Grr! My hair! Damn, that's another to add to my shit list…' I scowled, pulling his hand off my head.

"Yes, Ryan the Great," He walked onto the Moonflow. I shrugged, and went to follow him.

"Kimahri thinks that Brie like someone" I jumped about a foot when I heard Kimahri say that. Mostly because he snuck up behind me, and partly because of what he said. I clutched my chest, gasping out of fright.

"Kimahri, please! I may be slightly insane, but I'd like to keep _some_ of my sanity!" I exclaimed, bending down to catch my breath. 'Damn!' I thought, looking up to Kimahri. 'How are these quiet types so damn perceptive?'

"Kimahri think Brie perfectly sane. And Kimahri think Brie like Sir Aur…" I shushed him, looking left and right to see if people were around.

"Kimahri!" I complained. "You maybe right, but, can you keep it quiet?"

"Kimahri ask why."

"Well," I sighed. "Sir Auron is a big and famous person. He doesn't like anyone like me. And…" I thought about how I should say this… "he might not be around after Yuna's pilgrimage."

"Kimahri know." My eyes widen.

"How?"

"Kimahri not tell." He slightly grinned a smug smile. I huffed in annoyance. "But, Kimahri know Brie is famous too, for Brie is Messiah." He began walking onto the Moonflow, leaving me to think. "Kimahri want to know are you coming."

I sighed. "Yeah." I followed him.

"Kimahri also like that you are friends with Tidus." (Wow! Kimahri's longest sentence!) I grinned up to the Ronso.

"Yeah, he's kind of like my big brother," I said, adjusting my katana's sheath. (It was rubbing against my skin!)

"I knew Yevon would guide the way," Oh no… it can't be? Omg! Is it… "but I hope the Crusaders will learn from this disaster and realize that Yevon is the only way." Shelinda finished, bowing to Yuna, as Kimahri and I walked up. I saw Tidus sigh deeply, and close his eyes, annoyed.

I snuck over to him. "What's wrong? She's taking up your time to hang with Yuna?" At Tidus' flushed face, I smiled. "Don't worry."

I crept over to a group of shrubbery. Grinning, I pulled out Pendragon. 'Please to into a …' strangely, it turned into what I wanted it!

"The Crusaders may have been wrong, but at least they are or were doing more that Yevon is," Auron put in, looking slightly pissed at Shelinda. But, since this was Auron, he wasn't that annoyed.

While I was making sure my … weapon was working, Shelinda protested, "B-But, they went against Yevon!"

"Yevon this!" Everyone turned to face the shrubbery I was hiding in. I stood up, pulled out my flamethrower, and shot at Shelinda!

"AHH!" She shrieked, running off, attempting to put the fire out from her little … hat like thing. I cackled evilly, and continued to fire.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" I yelled, shooting the flame after her. Wakka and Lulu shook her head.

"And _this_ is the Messiah that is supposed to save us all!" Lulu hissed in Wakka's ear. Wakka simply shrugged, as Tidus walked over.

"Nice!" he chuckled, slapping me a high-five. Yuna looked distraught.

"She was trying to spread the teachings Yevon!" she said angrily. Auron walked up.

"She might have been, but she didn't have to keep telling _us_ about it," he muttered. Kimahri was shaking his head.

"Kimahri now knows Brie's right that she's insane," I laughed, putting Pendragon away.

"Come on, ya! Let's keep moving!" Wakka shouted, for he and Lulu was halfway up the road. I looked over to my brother.

"Last one there's a rotten…," I stopped, thinking of what that person would be. Then, I heard a "whoosh!" of air, and I saw everyone, save Auron running ahead. "That's cheating!" I shouted. Auron chuckled.

"You should have thought faster," he smirked, walking after the group.

I crossed my arms. "You didn't run!"

"I do not participate in childish antics." I frowned, and walked after him.

"Look!" I heard, when catching up with the group. 'Oh, no, that couldn't be… Byron? (hurls) "One of Kimahri's friends!" I moved up to where Tidus and Kimahri were standing. "No! Now two! Both look like him."

"What?" Tidus and I said at once, looking disturbed. Us, looking like Kimahri?

The same guy (Byron… I think) spoke again. "All follow summoner on all fours! Hornless goat lings!" He sneered.

"Hornless! Hornless!" his friends (Yo-yo, …. I think) added in. They both laughed as though they were funny.

"Look, Byron and Yo-yo!" I shouted, drawling looks from all of the guys in the little huddle. Tidus leaned over to me.

"Sis, their names are Biran and Yenky!" he whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter! I'm the messiah, so why should I care what they say! I can fry their sorry asses when Armageddon comes! And why the hell should the two of us even HAVE horns?" I exclaimed, making the two Ronso take a step back.

"Yenk-E, not Yenk-Y!" he glared at me. I yawned.

"And I care?" Kimahri stepped in front of me, putting an arm out to stop me.

"You come to insult Kimahri and friends?" Kimahri asked, gripping his lance angrily. Yenk-E (not to be confused with Yenk-Y) smiled evilly.

"Wrong," Biran spoke up. "We come to warn little Kimahri."

"Summoners disappear," Yenke piped up. "Never return," he and Biran shared a look, like 'We know more than YOU!' I shrugged.

"We already know that, and your point?" I sighed.

"Next will be Kimahri's and Messiah's summoner!" Biran said gleefully. I half expected for the two Ronso to start clapping happily.

"Poor Kimahri!" Yenke added in rude fully. "Lost his horn, next lose him summoner!"

"Pitiful Kimahri! Howl alone! Howl alone!" Biran laughed out loud. I shook my head.

"That, was a HORRIBLE insult," I rolled my eyes, as the two Ronso left.

Tidus turned to face Kimahri. "Do those two have something against you?" he asked. Kimahri nodded "yes". "What, they were just picking on you?" he crossed his arms.

"Kimahri will deal with them," Kimahri responded, starting to walk away.

"And I'll help!" Tidus shouted.

I jumped in. "Me too!" Kimahri shook his head.

"Kimahri alone," Kimahri walked off, leaving behind a confused Tidus and I. We looked at one another and shrugged.

"It's Kimahri's problem. We can't interfere; it's a rule!" Wakka stated, walking up to the two of us.

"I'm worried about these Summoners disappearing, though we've heard about this before," Lulu came up also.

"They just aren't just disappearing into thin air," Auron put in. 'Wait, what about THICK air? Even thought about that?'

"Hey if we guardians do our job…" Tidus started.

"Then Yuna'll be fine!" I finished. We grinned at one another, and Lulu shook her head. Wakka smiled back to the two of us, and Auron just sighed.

"Whoa!" Wakka exclaimed. Tidus and I high-fived again, and Tidus spun me in the air.

Lulu was still shaking her head. "Confident." Tidus put me down.

"Yeah!" Tidus added in, as Auron walked up next to us.

"Don't forget, if you're too over confident, then you're bound to make mistakes," Auron brushed past us, and the group followed him.

"Killjoy," I crossed my arms. "And you lived with him for ten years?" Tidus smiled, and evil smile.

"At least I don't wake up in his bed…" he smugly grinned, as I threw a large rock at his head. "Oh, a fight, you want?"

"Good heavens, Bro, don't speak like Ryan the Great!" I shouted playfully, pulling out my long-sword, and the katana.

"Who is this 'Ryan', you speak of? Will he give Auron a run for his money? Are you cheating on our red-coated friend, little sister?" Tidus teased, pulling out Brotherhood. "Two swords? Are you trying to hurt me?" I laughed, and put my swords away, and pull out Pendragon. "Oh, thinking that you can beat me with only one sword?"

I laughed again. "For once I agree with Dona," Seeing Tidus' confused face, I continued. "Remember in Kilika, where she said, quality is better than quantity." I turned Pendragon into a lightsaber. Tidus' eyes tripled in size. "Surprised, eh?

We set out to fight. Since I had two days of Auron's training under my belt (why under my belt? Why not under my skin, or hair!) I whooped his ass. (hee hee) After slicing his sword in half, I turned Pendragon into a sword, and cut him up pretty good. (Oops…)

"Uh, is everything alright?" Yuna walked up to Tidus and I … well… actually… "Um, is Tidus alright?" Yuna asked, bending down to touch his head.

I shrugged. "You can do full cure, right?" Yuna nodded. "Good, I kind of went a little over board. Just a little…"

"Brie, he's dead."

I shrugged again. "Oops," I said, as Yuna revived him. He jumped up.

"Brie! How could you!" he shouted, but he didn't seem that angry. Yuna grabbed his arm.

"Come on, we're almost at the Moonflow!" Yuna smiled, and Tidus melted like putty in her hands.

"Okay,…" he let himself be dragged up the road. I shook my head, and put Pendragon away. 'Wish the guy I wanted to prove I did this could have seen it…'

I faitly heard someone clapping. I spun around to see Auron leaning against the tree. "Very good, Brie, very good," he walked up and patted me on the back. "I see Ryan has taught you well."

"You did too!" I protested gleefully. He smirked, and headed off to the Moonflow. "Hey!" He turned around. I ran up to him. "Why don't you wait for me?" he chuckled, and messed up my hair again. I tried to strike his arm, but he held me fast. As a second instinct, I kicked him on the leg. He winced, but straightened up, as though to look manly tough,

"Come on," he grabbed me by my collar, and dragged me to the Moonflow.

"Whoa!" Tidus exclaimed, as we walked up to the edge of the water. These multicolored lights were floating up to the sky. It was so beautiful… it was indescribable! It was amazing it was…

"Wow…, Auron! It's …" I gripped his coat hem and tugged at it. "It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah," he said, not really paying any attention, as he stared out over the water.

"This is the Moonflow," Lulu explained, walking up to Tidus, Auron, Yuna, and I. Tidus looked confused, so Yuna took over.

"These are moonlilies! They say that clouds of pyreflies ('So that's that the light are!') gather here when night falls," Yuna said gleefully. Tidus nodded.

"The entire river glows, like a sea of stars." I gasped in awe, and Tidus jumped up.

"Really? Hey, I got an idea!" Tidus exclaimed, practically glowing.

"Yeah!" I added, for I already knew the idea. "That would be so cool!"

If it wasn't for the killjoy… "We are not waiting till nightfall."

Tidus sighed, but then perked back up. "Then, once we beat Sin, we're coming back!" Everyone sighed, like water was thrown on the group. I leaned back on to Auron, and he sighed, but let me lean on him.

'I guess we're not coming once we get back, at least…' I looked up to Auron, who glanced down to me. 'At least Auron and Tidus aren't…' "What are you sighing about, sis? We can come back, right?" Tidus looked worried from person to person. 'Maybe, if I just tell him…'

"You can't tell him, until the time is right." I looked up to Auron again. I still wanna know why the hell can he read minds!

Wakka spoke up, to clear the air. "Hey! We'd better hurry or we'll miss the shoopuf!" Everyone groaned, save Tidus, Yuna, and I.

"Yeah! A real shoopuf!" I shouted, moving away from Auron. He seemed reluctant to let go, but he did eventually. (…Damn…)

"Shoopuf, is that some kind of boat?" Tidus asked. Yuna and I laughed.

"Come on, we'll show you," Yuna grabbed his left arm, me his right, and we walked away.

I heard Wakka laugh. "Girls galore, eh Tidus?" Tidus asked laughed back, and we kept walking. "So Yuna, have you been on a shoopuf before?" Yuna giggled.

"Once, a couple of years ago, I was on one with Kimahri, and fell off!" she kept giggling, even when Kimahri walked up to us.

"Kimahri was frightened. Called for Yuna to climb back in. Yuna climbed back in. Jumped out seven more times. Kimahri worried," Yuna smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Kimahri," Kimahri nodded.

"So…how about that… WHOA! What the, what… whoa!" Tidus freaked out, looking up to the Shoopuf. I started spazzing also; I mean, looking in the game is fun a swell, but in real life…

Wakka laughed. "This is a shoopuf."

"Whoa…" Tidus was still freakig out over the size. I patted his back.

"Well then, lets go!" I offered, tugging at Tidus' arm.

Wakka shook his arms, in a joking sort of manner. "All right! We board soon as we're ready, ya?"

Tidus and I walked up another road, and we saw … (take three gueses… okay…) Lucil, Elma, and Clasko. Clasko was collapsed onto the ground, looking half dead. 'I guess that's what happens when you try to keep up with two chocobos…' I thought, patting Bo's neck.

"Noo, I don shink sho. Ish bad idea, yesh!" The driver, a hypello (he looked like a moose that has tampered with a frog) said, shaking his head.

"Please, we beg you!" I heard Lucil plead to the driver. The driver simply shook his head.

"Imposhiblibble! Impossiblibble!" The driver cried, walking away. The three of them sighed, looking defeated.

Tidus walked up to Elma. "What's wrong?"

Elma sighed. "This guy won't let our chocobos on the shoopuf!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "We'll, they are kind of big…" Elma, in anger, stomped the ground with her foot.

"She has a point, though…" Clasko called up from the ground which he was laying on.

"So, what do we do? Leave him behind?" Elma asked, mustering up as much calmness why still being totally pissed off. Clasko shook his head vigorously.

"Hey, I didn't say that. Just…" Clasko attempted, but Lucil cut him off.

"It's no good," Lucil began. 'Groan,' I thought. 'She gives annoying life speeches, like Auron!' "We will have to find a way. We will find a ford where we can cross in foot." She turned around, expecting her troops to follow.

"Yes, Captain, sir!" Elma cheerily responded, hopping onto Bob. Clasko fell down to the ground again.

"But… that'll take days" he whined, tugging on Lucil's boot. She shrugged him off.

"Where there's a will, there's a way," Lucil stated, before walking off on Bo. I waved goodbye, and she waved back to the two of us.

"Oh boy…" Clasko groaned, picking his body off the ground slowly.

Elma grinned. "That's our captain!" she hopped onto Bob, and rode off also. Clakso ran off behind her. Tidus started thinking. I tapped his shoulder.

"Bro… thinking too much can cause your brain to explode!" he grinned down to me.

"Thanks… I was thinking about what she said… the will and the way… thing…" he explained, in the worse way possible. I shrugged.

"Yeah, come on, let's get back to the shoopuf," I grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him off.

Arriving at the shoopuf boarding area, I saw Auron hanging around near the things leg, chuckling. "What are you laughing about?" Tidus asked, walking up to his mentor. Auron looked at Tidus.

"Ten years ago, the three of us, Braska, Jecht, and I came here. Jecht was drunk. He saw the shoopuf, thought it was a fiend, and he struck it," Auron chuckled and continued "Braska and I paid all the gil we had as an apology. Jecht never drank again. But," he looked up to the shoopuf, and smirked. "It seems as thought the same shoopuf is still working here today."

"So, this is the scar?" I pointed to a faint scar running up the leg of the shoopuf. When Auron nodded, I said, "It seems as though all three of us have scars." I held up my hand and pointed to Auron's face.

Auron laughed, and grabbed me by the arm. "Feisty, eh?" I said without thinking. Auron pulled away, a crimson color filling his face.

"So," Tidus walked up to us. "Jecht drank here, too? But he stopped for…" Tidus shook his head, and sat down on a nearby bench. I whispered something to Auron, he nodded, and I whacked Tidus upside his head. "Ow! What was that for?" he complained, rubbing his head.

"Your thinking too much is very dangerous," Auron said, walking up to the rest of the group.

Tidus rolled his eyes, and he walked up to the driver. "Ride ze shoopuf?" The driver asked, in horrible English (or Spira-ish).

"I'm ready! Let me on!" Tidus cheered. This time, I rolled my eyes.

"All aboards!" the driver called, moving to the cabin. All of us (Yuna's guardian group) walked to this elevator, and it lifted us up off the ground.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, gripping onto Tidus' arm armor. He laughed. We climbed into the passenger area.

"Shoopuf launching!" the driver called, and the shoopuf exploded into a million pieces, killing everyone on board, and ending quite a few stories.

Still reading? Good, that was to get your attention…

"Hey, take a look," Wakka said, pointing off the edge of the boat. Tidus and I leaned over the edge.

"What, whoa!" Tidus shouted.

"It looks like a sunken city!" I exclaimed, trying to lean over the edge more. I almost fell over, but Tidus caught me by my arm.

"A machine city- a thousand years old! They built a city on top of bridges across the river," Wakka explained, looking over the water also.

"But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse, and it all sank to the bottom," Lulu said, glancing over the fallen city.

"Right," Wakka crossed his arms. "It's a good lesson."

"Lesson?" Tidus asked.

"How so?" I questioned, looking at him suspiciously. 'Oh no…'

"Yeah, why build a city over water, ya?" Wakka noted, rolling his eyes.

I shook my head. "I don't know, perhaps because of the water!"

"Nope, that's not why. They just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature!" Wakka cried, as though that explained everything.

"Hmmmm? I'm not so sure about that…" Tidus looked suspicious also. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yevon has taught us: When humans have power, they seek to use it. If you don't stop them, they go too far, ya?" Auron and I snorted. "What? Was it something I said?"

I laughed. "No! Of course not! It's more like you said the truth…" I began laughing again.

Tidus playfully shoved me. "Yeah, but you guys use machine also! Like the stadium and stuff, right?"

"Yevon," Lulu started. "it decided which machine we can use, and which we may not."

"Did anyone think that Yevon is just an ugly bug…geeroff!" I screamed, now muffled against Auron coat.

"Didn't I tell you _not_ to say anything?" he hissed, talking into my hair. 'You know, if I wasn't so pissed that I can't talk, I might enjoy this…' I thought, beating my fists against Auron's shoulder.

"Okay…. So… which machine may we not use then?" Tidus asked, placing his elbows on his knees.

"Remember Operation Mi'Ihen?" Tidus nodded. "That kind."

"AT LEAST THEY WERE TRYING!" I screamed, still quieted by Auron's red coat. He shifted so I was sitting in his lap, but my head was in his lap.

"Shut up!" he muttered, placing his chin on my hair. 'Grrr… cheater,' I groaned, relaxing. Auron adjusted so I was just sitting on his lap. "No talking, k?" he asked. I merely shook my head.

"Um… or war will rage again," Lulu swallowed a laugh, looking to Auron and me.

Tidus looked confused. Yuna took a shot. "More than a thousand years ago … mankind raged war using machine to kill!" Yuna exclaimed, looking shaken. Tidus moved to comfort her.

'Lenne…' I thought, nestling my head in Auron's chest… wait… Realizing about what I did, I made to move my head away, but Auron wrapped his arm around my body.

"Yes, her, Shuyin, and Venagun also…" he whispered into my hair. I looked up from his face, and stared into his eyes… actually eye.

"How do you know about them?" I whispered also. They don't come in till FFX-2! He smirked.

"Brie, if I can read your mind, don't you think I would know many other things?" he smirked, and tapped me on my nose. I froze; actually a kind gesture from Auron! AHHH!

"It's only because people like the Al Bhed screwin' everything up!" Wakka shouted angrily. I looked to him, quite upset.

"Now see here," I started, before the cabin started shaking. "What in all the flaming f…"

"Whatsh could thatsh be?" the driver asked, looking his head around. I looked up to Auron, he looked to me.

"Her," was all we said. I rushed over to Yuna to make her move away. Yuna stood up in fright, and Tidus jumped up to sit her down.

"Sit down!" Auron said quite sharply. Yuna looked hurt.

"S-Sorry!" she stuttered, and moved to sit. Suddenly, two people jumped onto the shoopuf, and one grabbed Yuna!

"Yuna!" I shouted, pulling out Pendragon. One of the Al Bhed looked at me.

"Sacceyr!" (Messiah!) he called, and grabbed me by the arm also. 'WTF?' I thought, though no word came out of my mouth as he dragged me under.

* * *

"Yuna!" Wakka called, making so to dive off the ship.

Auron and Tidus stared in horror as Brie was being dragged off the ship. "Brie" Auron whispered, and made to yank off his coat. A black glove gripped his arm.

"Hey! You can't swim well, remember!" Tidus shouted, hooking Brotherhood to his waist. "Leave it to me to save my baby sister, alright?" Auron nodded, and watched as Tidus and Wakka dove under water.

"Save her…" he murmured, before sitting back down, and placing his head in his hands. Damn it! Did he feel useless!

* * *

'Get off me!' I shouted internally, as the Al Bhed man shoved me into a small dome. "Damn it!"

"Oh, this is bad…" Yuna said, nervously wringing her hands. I spun around.

"No shit!" I covered my mouth instantly. "Oh, I'm so sorry…"

Yuna smiled forgivingly. "How are we going to get out of here…" she looked out of the dome to see… "Is that Tidus and Wakka?"

I glanced out, and indeed saw my brother and the Al Bhed hater swimming toward this way! "Yes! We're saved!" I smiled, and looked around. "Well…" I pulled out Pendragon, and while the men were working outside…

"Brie! What are you doing!" Yuna asked, eyes widening. I stopped what I was doing, and grinned up to her.

"Look, these guys maybe Blitzball freaks, but they will run out of air! And I know that Tidus will do anything to save you and…" I stopped, covering my mouth again. "Shit… you weren't supposed to know that…"

Yuna giggled. "Okay, I never heard… So… we chop things and help the men?" I nodded. "I always thought men needed some extra help! I can mostly do white magic, but…" She pulled out her staff. "I've been secretly learning black magic spells also! I'm second level!"

I smiled. "Good. Now, let's help the pathetic men!" I laughed, and continued whacking at the hull of the dome as Yuna began "fira"- ing the dome also.

* * *

Tidus finished his attack, and stopped to take a breather. He gave Wakka a high potion, which Wakka thumbed up back. Looking inside the dome, he saw the two girls beating on the dome's side. '_What are they doing?_' he thought, dodge a random attack. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he saw the hull crack!

'_Shit_!' he thought swimming toward the hull. Wakka, seeing what the blond was doing, slammed his blitzball against the side of the machine. The thing exploded, and out Yuna came. Tidus swam up to her. Faintly, he saw his sister's sword, Pendragon. He motioned to Wakka to grab it, thinking that she was attached and he swam up to the surface.

Wakka, thinking that Tidus had both girls, didn't think twice about grabbing just the sword, and he too swam up to the top.

Brie, on the other hand, was being dragged down by the wait of her other two swords. '_Auron…_' she thought softly, before drifting off to a deep sleep…

* * *

"Yuna! Are you hurt?" Lulu cried, running up to the summoner. Tidus was carrying her in his arms. Yuna woke up and smiled.

"No, I'm fine," she muttered, embarrassed. She started looking around. "Wait a minute…"

"Grrah! Damn those Al Bhed!" Wakka shouted, kicking the side of the boat. (all he got was a stubbed toe…)

The driver looked left and right nervously. "Ish ebullobody okay?"

"I'm sorry, but no!" Everyone turned and looked at Yuna. "Brie!"

Wakka and Tidus faced each other. "Shit! I thought I said, motioned, for you to get her!" Tidus yelled, looking over the railing.

Wakka sighed. "I did," and he held up Pendragon. Tidus looked horrified.

"Come on," Tidus turned around to see Auron taking off his Katana, his coat, his cowl and his armor and bracer. He kicked off his shoes also. Everyone gawked at what he was doing. (A couple of random fan girls fainted) "I'm not a good swimmer. I don't want to be weighed down. Coming?" Tidus nodded, and both men leapt off the edge of the ship.

* * *

_Dark …damp…cold… is this the end…?_

No.

_What the crap do you mean, NO? I'm dying! Do you freaking understand… ow!_

Shut up and wait.

_Wait for what?_

Your second in command is coming.

_Tidus? He's my brother!_

Did I freaking say Tidus? Don't jump to conclusions!

_Then… Wakka? OW!_

DIDN'T I JUST SAY TO NOT JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS!

_Fine, then how will I know who he is?_

He will give you the kiss of life, and a light will emit from both of your… lips… okay… STOP LAUGHING!

_(Explodes in laughter)_

Okay! That's mean! Just freaking wait from your Prince Charming! Seesh…

* * *

Auron kicked his legs deeper, to find Brie. '_Where the hell…_' he suddenly saw a glint of light. '_The katana I gave her!_' he nodded and swan deeper. When he got to her, she wasn't breathing.

'_Shit... maybe I can get Tidus to do a special blitzs move to give her air…'_ he looked around. No one, including Tidus, was in sight.

He groaned. Of course this was happening like this! He guess that the gods were playing a trick on him, making him fall for this little girl… wait a minute… he shook his head. '_I do not like the messiah!_' he forcefully shouted in his head.

Yes, you do.

'_Who are you?' _Auron looked to make sure Brie was still okay, but it seemed as though time had simply frozen.

Auron, I know all about you. You DO love her. Now, stop denying it, and KISS HER, GOD DAMMIT!

'_What's your problem? And what if I do love…' _Auron stopped, and shook his head again. '_I don't love her! I'll have to go when this is over…'_

Maybe we can change that, second in command.

'_What, me? I thought the person she loved most was supposed to be…'_ Auron stopped and put his hand over his mouth.

(The person laughed.) Prying into her thoughts, eh? Yes, you probably can be the second in command, so kiss her now, god dammit!

'_Well, who are you?'_ Auron asked, glad that time had frozen, or else the messiah would not be here…

I am a god.

'_Then why do you keep taking your name in vain?'_

Shut up! We're having a contest about when you'll… admit things to her, and can actually keep your normal appearance… and you're taking so god damned long…

'_Normal?'_

Remember when you woke up this morning?

Auron stopped, realizing… "That's how the second in command looks! But, they look like me!" he shouted, slightly surprised that he could speak under water. But not much…

(Faint sound of a slap) You really are dense, the voice said. Just save the girl!

Something in Auron snapped, and time began moving again. '_Brie…'_ he thought, grabbing her in his arms, and planting a kiss on her lips, with no second thought.

Suddenly, a flash of light emitted from them both, sending a blinding light though out the entire Moonflow.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I lost them! Omg! I'm so sorry, Brie!" Tidus apologized, placing his head in his hands. Then, there was a great white light that seemed to come from beneath the boat. Everyone, save one person looked quizzically to it.

Kimahri simply smiled (which was in fact, kind of creepy). "The second in command has been found." Everyone stared at Kimahri, for not only did he say a correct sentence… but…

"Second in Command?" Lulu asked, turning to the Ronso.

"Kimahri not know of what you speak of," Everyone sighed, and continued looking off the edge of the boat.

'_Sis… I'm sorry…_' Tidus thought, placing his hands over his eyes. Yuna placed a hand on his shoulder, as they looked over the railing…

* * *

'What's that…?' I thought, opening my eyes slightly. My eyes widened when I saw the sight I was seeing. Auron was kissing me. Oh, that's perfectly fine… wait,.. WHAT!

I also noticed that an immense bright light was coming from our bodies. 'What the hell?' I thought, my mind hardly thinking straight.

Auron finally saw I was awake. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and began kicking up toward the surface…

**A/N**- wow… this became a long chapter, eh? Sorry for the long time to update… but I'm on vacation acsess to a computer is difficult, much less the internet! Heck, I'm in the hotel lobby uploading this! (shakes head) anyway, thanks so much for the 160 review break! I never thought it possible! (grins) so… how did you like the ending? I know I liked it, with all the splt personalities, and that… LAST part, if you know what I mean! (grins more) ANYWAY… so… um… yeah. I'll update as soon as I can, along with my other stories, and please Review!


	14. Mood Swings and Guadosalam

**A/N-** hello! I am here at 2:30 in the morning! Be freaking happy! (rubs eyes). Oh, news… um, have new story on C2, "My immortal emotion" (can finally put M fics on there!) AND got my first flame. (cries) yes, in my lyrics. Oh well… (shrugs) not like I wasn't gonna…

**A/N**- just popped into my head. Wouldn't the cast of FFX make a great version of The Phantom of the Opera? Like Auron as the phantom, cause of his face, Tidus as Roaul… Yuna as Christine… Lulu as madame… (thinks) oh the woman who helped the phantom out a while ago, Rikku as Christine's friend and Wakka and Kimahri as the stage mangers?

Okay, it's 3:00 am here. I'm going nuts. On with the story!

Chapter 14- Mood swings and Guadosalam

SPLOOSH! We reached the top of the water. I was coughing and choking, and Auron still had an arm around my waist. (So I wouldn't go under again. Glares) "Catch!" I looked up to see a rope land next to us in the water.

Auron grabbed hold of it. "Hang on," he muttered, and gripped the rope. I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, and wrapped my arms around his neck. The rope was pulled up, and up we went.

"SIS!" Tidus yelled when we reached the cabin area of the shoopuf. He reached for me, completing letting go of the rope, and letting Auron fall back into the water. We looked over the railing, as Wakka and Kimahri attempted to pull Auron up again. "Oops…" Tidus sheepishly whispered.

"Boy, you are just begging for another sparring lesson," Auron muttered under his breath when he reached the cabin. He accepted the towel that Lulu handed him, and began drying off.

"Ish ebullibody okay now?" the driver asked, seeming frantic. Yuna nodded.

"Yes, I'm…" Yuna started, but I cut her off.

"Yeah, we're fine, sorry about that!" I called, finishing up. Wakka handed me a towel also, and I attempted drying off. The driver faced forward again.

"Shoopuf, full speed aheads!" the driver shouted, giving us all time to brace ourselves when she shoopuf would shoot off. But, the shoopuf is an immensely slow creature, so it didn't move any faster.

I sat down, continuing to dry myself. "You okay?" I heard Auron ask. I looked up to him, and smiled as he sat down next to me.

"I guess… though would I seem okay if I had numerous arguments with myself over the second in command?" I joked, even though I was quite serious. Auron looked seriously at me.

"Do you know who or what the second in command is?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"Why?"

"Nothing… but if you call that crazy, I had a debate with a god who kept taking his name in vain," I laughed. "Oh, so you think that's funny?" I nodded.

"Damn the Al Bhed!" Wakka shouted, beginning to kick the side of the cabin. Luckily, he stopped, though he caught Auron's and my attention and stopped. "What do they want from us?" ('Wakka, it seems quite obvious…' I thought, rubbing the towel through my hair.) "Could it be something to do with Luca?" before anyone could answer, he continued. "What are they after Brie and Yuna for? Wait! They're mad they lost the tournament! Or... wait! They're mad about Operation Mi'Ihen! OW!" he shouted, rubbing the lump now forming on his head. I was standing over him, holding my katana.

"First, why don't you let people answer, instead of coming up with your own screwed up conclusions! Second, it's my fault that Yuna mostly got hurt, I tried helping, and it practically killed me!" I glared at water, though it had done nothing wrong. "And third!" I shouted, sheathing my katana. "Does anyone know where Pendragon is? Cause if I have to see Ryan the Great again… and I don't have it…" I shuddered, pulling the towel around me like a blanket.

Tidus stood up. "Here," he said. I silently thanked him, and moved to sit next to him. He hugged me in a sibling way, as Lulu put in her two cents.

"I wonder…" she started.

"What?" Wakka cut in, impatient. He was suddenly hit with a fire spell. "OW, OW, OW!" he screamed, trying to bat away the flames. Because I didn't feel all THAT sorry for him, and I was cold, I moved closer to him for the heat.

"Shut up and listen. Didn't Kimahri's clansmen and Issaru's guardian say something about summoners disappearing?" she pondered, putting her chin in her hands to think. At this moment, Wakka slapped his head.

"Ah HA! So the Al Bhed are behind it! Those sand blasted grease monkeys!" he shouted, cause Yuna to cringe. I mean, her mother was an Al Bhed!

"Wakka, just CRID IB!" I screamed, snuggling close to Tidus. Wakka had finally put the fire out and I was cold. Wakka faced me.

"You, just spoke in Al Bhed, ya?" he asked, eyes burning in anger. I simply shrugged. Wakka looked as though he was going to kill me when Tidus jumped in.

"Hey, Wakka!" Wakka stopped and faced Tidus, inches away from my neck. It also could have been that I had Pendragon as a dagger and pressed it to his neck. 'Come on, Yevonite!' I thought, pressing the knife harder into Wakka's skin. 'Come and get me!' I was stopped when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I nodded, and sat next to Auron, leaving the two blitzers to argue.

"It's no use complaining about the Al Bhed now, right? We'll protect Yuna from anyone, anywhere. It's that easy. That's all I need to know!" Tidus finished his dramatic speech by crossing his arms. Grinning like an idiot, I clapped.

"Pnyju, pnyju!" (Bravo, bravo!) I shouted, just to egg Wakka on.

"Well… I guess so," Wakka gave up and sat back down in his seat.

"You're right," Lulu added, flashing a rare smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I say Yuna mouth to Tidus, '_Thank you_'. I nudged Tidus and grinned.

"Confident, huh?" Auron smirked, as the shoopuf came to … dock.

"FLASH OF BRILLANT LIGHT IN THE MOONFLOW!" was what I say when we landed, tons of people standing around, looking happy.

"Look! It's the messiah!" the people ran up, all happy and jolly.

One dude reached me first. "Lady Messiah! Would you happen to know what the flash of light was?"

"My lady! How was your shoopuf trip!" Another called, attempting to move closer to me. Unfortunately, the person was trampled when the… group of fans saw Yuna and Auron.

"My Lady summoner! Why is it that your clothes are wet? Trying to take a dip in the Moonflow?" another shouted, causing me to cover my ears.

Suddenly, I felt someone reach into the mob circle that Auron, Yuna, and I were trapped in. "Come on!" the person whispered, dragging me from the scene unnoticed.

But not for long… "What happened to the messiah?" "Front page! Messiah goes missing!" I sighed angrily as the person ran, yanking me behind.

"Sis, I think we are safe," Tidus gasped, falling to his knees. I rolled my eyes, turning to the direction we had come from.

"Just like the damn media at home," I muttered under my breath. "Hey, how come you didn't get Yuna and Auron?" Tidus chuckled.

"I tried to at least get Yuna, but the… 'media' as you call it barely let me get you! And Auron was beyond saving," We both looked back to see a group of mad fan girls surround Auron and attempt to take his clothes. "You should be lucky that you aren't still there, or they would kill you, messiah or no."

"Who, the media or the fan girls?" I watched in amusement, as Auron tried to attack the girls with his katana, but failed miserably, heck the girls tried to STEAL the katana.

"Both." We laughed at this, when someone flopped onto shore next to us. "What the…" Tidus asked when the person tried to stand up. "You're… not dead?"

From early game experience, I already knew who the person was. 'Guess that's another fuzz gone from the book,' I thought tapping the person. "Hey, aren't you Rikku?"

Tidus shook his head. "I thought Rikku died, like when the Al Bhed ship we were on went unde-" he stopped short, when the girl stood up.

The girl pulled off her wetsuit first, and if I wasn't watching Tidus his chin would've fallen to the floor! I could just guess the nasty thoughts running through his head, for her normal outfit looked like skin… Bad Tidus.

Unfortunately for my brother, yes, the girl was wearing clothes. She chucked her wetsuit behind some moonlilies, pulled off her helmet, her goggles, and stated, "Thought I was done for, back there."

Tidus was still gawking. I rolled my eyes, and smiled to Rikku. "Hey, Rikku, how have you been?" I asked politely, and before she could answer, my lovely bro cut in.

"Rikku?" he looked to me and I nodded. He faced her again. "You're Rikku! Hey! You're okay! ('No shit, Sherlock,' I sighed. 'It's not like she's dying in front of us.') "How have you been?" he asked my exact same question. Rikku looked at me, ad I simply shrugged my shoulder.

She dropped to her knees, as though in pain. 'Is it that time of…' I thought, before she spoke.

"Terrible!" she exclaimed, holding her head in her hands.

"Yeah, you don't look so good. What happened?" Tidus asked all concern-ly. Man that was a stupid question.

"You beat the crap out of her, remember?" I said, rolling my eyes to dramatize the affect. Rikku glared at me also.

"Hey, so did you!" she shouted, standing up. I put my hands up as an apology, as Tidus tried to make his apology.

"Oh! That machine! That was you?" he said, scratching his head. Rikku and I slapped our heads in pity for his stupidity.

Rikku began to pout again. "That really hurt, you know! You big meanie!" she cradled one of her arms… wait… is that a fire burn? "Someone, inside the dome, kept fira-ing me, but worst of all, beating the crap out of me while I was trying to take on the two men!" She looked up to me.

I shook my head. "Fanah'd OUI uhmo cibbucat du dyga Yuna, yht hud sa!" (Weren't YOU only supposed to take Yuna, and not me?" I shouted, though not too loud. I didn't want the Al Bhed hater (cough) WAKKA (cough) to recognize my voice.

Rikku looked at me, curiously, then it hit her. "Famm...Fyed... e ghuf oui! Oui'na dra sacceyr dryd cbuga Al Bhed!" (Well… Wait… I know you! You're the messiah that knows Al Bhed!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Oab." Rikku smiled, and began to answer… but…

"Wait! I kind of know what you're talking about!" Tidus grinned and pulled out Rin's Al Bhed… thingamabob-ers. "Um…" he thought as he looked them up. I shook my head. "Fymm, rymmo tu uui!" (Which in fact is a horrible translation of 'Well, Hello to you!')

"Ech'd ra dra uha fru fyc fedr oui mycd desa?" (Isn't he the one who was with you last time?) She asked.

"Ra'c so pnudran..." (he's my brother) I saw her look suspiciously to his blond hair, and my brown and also the fact that we looked nothing alike. (A/N- FYI, just to say, siblings can totally have different hair colors and look different. I'm just saying… it's OBIOVS that we are not related.) I shrugged my shoulders again. "Cund uv..." (Sort of…)

Rikku grinned, as Tidus continued with his messed up Al Bhed. She tapped him on the shoulder. "I could teach you," he smiled and put the Al Bhed… thing from Rin away.

Rikku pretended to wipe sweat off her forehead. I hide back a laugh. Now… to important matters. "Famm, Bubc teth'd fyhd oui du kad rind uh dra ..." (Well, Pops didn't want you hurt on the…) She started, before noticing a group of people walk up. "Fru dra ramm yna drao?" (Who the hell are they?) She giggled at the sight of one if them. "Yht fryd'c fedr dryd kioc ryen!" (And what's with that guys hair!) I looked to see Wakka walking up. Yep, he had hair to scare ANYONE!

"Yo!" he called. We all looked at him. "Friend of yours?" 'No, of course not, Wakka! She's a homicidal manic that wants to kill us!'

"Um, you could say that…" Tidus answered, before I could voice my thoughts. Auron looked at me, and began smirking. 'Damn him, he can read my mind! Damn, damn, tysh, tysh, cred, vilg,' (A/N um… those are not nice Al Bhed words, so how about I don't translate?) I thought, rolling my eyes, in disgust. I wasn't allowed to have a moment of peace! ARGH!

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Rikku!" She exclaimed, bowing down in a funny kind of dramatized way.

"Yuna, Lulu… I told you guys about her, remember?" I looked up to him, like 'You did?' "She's the one who helped up before we were washed up on Besaid! 'I don't call getting beaten up with a blitzball, "washing up". Oh cred. He's going to say that…' "She's an Al Bhe… WHOA!" I promptly kicked my brother on his shins and pushed him, sending him sprawling forward. I bent down to talk to him. "_What was that for_?" he hissed.

"You almost said she's an Al Bhed in front pf an Al Bhed Hater!" I whispered, helping him up. He nodded. "It'll be better, on all of us, if we keep it quiet."

"Wow, so you guys like owe her your life!" Wakka said cheerfully, seemingly ignoring anything Tidus and I were saying (if he noticed we were talking at all…) and looked to Rikku. "What luck meeting here, ya? Praise be to Yevon!" He bowed, the corney Yevon bow, but … no one followed suit. "So, uh Rikku…" ('Are you seeing anyone?' I half expected him to ask. Snicker.) "You look a little beat up! You okay?"

I sent Rikku the "Look". No, not Auron, "Look", but more of a warning one, saying, "THIS DUDE HATES AL BHED!" Rikku looked at me pleadingly, and I glanced to Lulu. She seemed to understand.

"Uh, Wakka…" Lulu began, walking up to Rikku and I.

"Huh? What?" Wakka responded, clueless as ever (sigh).

Yuna walked up to us also. "There's something we need to discuss…" Wakka seemed to get the message…

Or not… "Oh, go ahead."

As I slapped my forehead, Rikku piped in. "Girls only! Boys, please wait over there!" Wakka and Tidus groaned, and moved. Auron and Kimahri just strode over, away from us.

"Right, sorry Wakka," Lulu said, moving us even farther away.

When we were far, far away… "Okay, so from what I gather, you're an Al Bhed, right?" Lulu bluntly said, getting right to the point. Rikku nodded sadly. "There's nothing to be ashamed about. Just…"

"Someone over there doesn't like them," I cut, nodding my head toward Wakka.

"So, Big Red doesn't like Al Bhed?"

Yuna laughed at the name. "Well… Big Red does work… but… no" she shook her head. "His brother died using Al Bhed Machina… so…" Rikku nodded. 'Actually, wouldn't 'Big Red' work better for Auron?'

"I'm sure if you keep it quiet, then no one will notice and if they do, no one will tell Wakka," Lulu encouraged. "Does anyone even know?"

"Blondie, and messiah do…" Rikku began.

"His name's Tidus. And I'm Brie. And for all above, DON'T call me Lady Brie," I grinned, and continued the list. "Well, Dark and scary probably knows…"

"Did someone tell him?" Yuna looked around, to see Tidus and Auron talking. I glanced back to them and waved to Tidus.

"Man, Auron knows everything! I'm just wondering…" 'How the hell he can read my thoughts!' I finished, thinking the ending.

'_It's not really that hard, you have it written all over your face…_'

'Oh, so now, you can send me thought? Oh, that's just fucked up.'

'_Watch your language_.'

'Oh, shut up.'

Rikku began giggling. "She did this when she was on the salvage ship, also!" I glared to her, and she continued. 'Gotta work on my evil stares…'

"Um…" Yuna looked nervous. Yuna rarely gets nervous. "I don't mean to be rude, but since you're Al Bhed… would you know a man named 'Cid'?" Rikku looked up.

"Yep, he's my pops. How do you know him?" Rikku questioned, circling around Yuna like a bird of prey.

"Um, my mother said if I ever needed anything… to go to him…" She stopped when Rikku was inspecting her face. "Um, is something wrong?"

"Well, my pops said I had a cousin with two different eye colors… and is named Yuna…" Yuna's face lit up.

"Oh! I'm Yuna!" she smiled as Rikku hugged her.

"Really? This is great! I have a cousin who's not a filthy guy like Brother… but," her face dropped. "You're a summoner."

"Yep, and you probably aren't going to be able to change her mind," The two looked to me. "Sorry to interrupt, but, the guys look at though they are going to die over there…" We all turned to see Auron leaning against a tree, seemingly watching everyone. But, if you watched closely, you could tell he was sleeping. Tidus was sprawled on the ground, looking dead. Wakka just was staring into space, thinking. Wait, Wakka THINKING! Wow… they all must be off their rockers…

Lulu chuckled. "Yes, I agree with Brie. Wakka thinking must be a sign of the apocalypse." I looked up to her, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Yuna laughed. "Yeah. Come on. I need to talk to Auron." Seeing my raised eyebrow, she laughed again. "N-no! I mean about having Rikku become my guardian!"

"None of this funny business, ya hear?" I joke, wagging my finger. They all, including Lulu, laughed. "Okay… scary…"

Walking back to the group of men, Yuna spoke up. "Sir Auron… I would like Rikku to be my guardian." Auron didn't move. "Sir Auron?" Kimahri tapped the Legendary Guardian, who jumped up.

"Um… yes. Show me your face. Look at me." Auron commanded, trying to regain some of his dignity. Rikku looked up to his, wit fierce determination… and closed her eyes. Auron sighed. "Open your eyes…"

Rikku huffed softly, and cracked open her left eye. Now, I know some people say that Al Bhed have swirls in their eyes, but I can tell NO difference! I bet Auron couldn't either… (snicker). "As I thought."

Rikku opened both eyes and looked up to him, nervous as hell. "No good?"

Auron rolled his eye. 'Seems like the LG has no idea he scares the hell out of people…' I thought, walking over to Tidus and Wakka to snap them out of their… "Funks".

"Are you certain?" Auron asked, releasing her face. Oh, did I mention he was cupping her face in his hands? Am I pissed? 'Oh course not!' I kicked Tidus a little harder than I meant to… and his side was swimming with blood. I winced, and threw him a potion.

Rikku grinned. "A hundred percent!" she responded cheerfully, as Tidus glared at me for wounding him. "So… can I?"

"If Yuna wishes it."

"Wait!" Everyone looked to me, seeing the blood near Tidus and him rubbing his side. "If you are going on Yuna's decision, then why the hell did we need to ask you?"

"Good question, like why is, or was, Tidus bleeding?" I fumed, red coming up my face, and stormed off. Of course, I didn't want to miss anything, so I climbed up into a tree.

"Kimahri think Brie's jealous." I huffed, and settled into my oh-so comfy branch. But it wasn't comfortable at all…

Yuna continue the conversation, like I hadn't interrupted. "Yes, I do."

"Rikku's a good girl! She helped us a bunch!" Tidus cut in, putting his arm around Rikku in a friendly way. 'Damn them all. They can just go to hell… or what ever hell is in this messed up world.' I continued fuming, up in my tree.

"Well, I'm for it! The more, the merrier!" Wakka exclaimed, nodding his head toward Rikku. 'Oh shut up! You don't even realize she's an Al Bhed!'

"Well, I'll just have to be the merriest!" Rikku jumped up, grinning wide. "Rikku, at your service!"

And the group left. Yep, left. All of them. Tidus, my brother, MY BRO (!) went on talking to Rikku, about her stealing skills, as Yuna healed him. "It wasn't that much of a cut!" I muttered, facing away from the group. Meanies… Wakka and Lulu were having a grand old time, forgetting me. Well, they can just…

"Are you coming down?" I didn't turn around, but I knew the voice.

"Kimahri wants Brie to come down." Oh, THAT voice was a toughie to place!

"Come on, sis! Get down!" 'I thought you were happy in girl city!' I rolled my eyes; as a face appeared next to mine. What do you know! It was Tidus'. "Boo." He said, scaring me enough for me to fall out of my safe haven (which wasn't actually that safe…).

And FWUMP! I landed in… (take three guesses…) Auron's arms. Perfectly okay… any other time than this…

"Thank," I muttered, jumping down immediately and walking off. I left the rest of the group on the road to Guadosalm. They fought random battles, I didn't. Short and… "Oh shit!" I shouted, moving out of the way from a Ochu. "This bites," I groaned, looking around for the rest of the group. Guess what? They weren't there! "Joy," I mutterer, turning Pendragon in to a sword. "I can take my anger out on you."

And I began attacking the creepy creature, left and right. I dodged a hit, and sliced that freak up good. But he was still perfectly fine.

When did I guess this way? Taking almost everything to heart and shutting people out instantly? … I have no idea. But what I knew was I was in deep trouble. 'Wait! Wakizashi!' I thought, turning Pendragon into an old fashioned sword. I faced my opponent. "Die," I whispered, making myself as light as the wind. I seemly disappeared, but really, all I did was move very fast.

The Ochu looked left and right to see when I had gone. "Up, you freak!" It looked up, a stupefied expression on his face, when I slashed into it's many tentacles. It stopped moving. Glancing to my scan … thing, it said it still had about two thousand hp left. "Damn, I can only do that once per battle!" I gasped, landing with a soft "thud" onto the ground. "I need to burn this baby to the ground!" I looked to my sword, which turned into a staff. "Oh, that'll work! FIRA!" I screamed, burning the creature… away…

I heard a group of people cheering in the background. "Wow! That was amazing!" I heard Rikku call, waving her arms. I smirked, and put Pendragon away. "We thought you would want to beat it alone…" I cut her off.

"Yeah, I mean, if _I_ die, no biggie, right?" I smiled evilly, and started walking up the road, leaving them all behind. Tidus jogged up.

"That was kind of mean, sis…" he stopped short when I help my (his technically) long-sword up to his neck.

"I'm kind of ticked off right now, so…" I pointed the tip of the sword toward Yuna. "Go talk to her." And being the good brother he is, he turned around. 'Fool,' I thought, putting the sword away. 'A real brother would know I want someone to talk to…'

And I guess a real brother is just the kind I have. "Put me down!" I shrieked, hitting him upside his head. He laughed and kept walking. Yes… he was carrying me. Boy, do I seem weak…

"Come on! Miss Grouchy is fine!" I glared to him. He shrugged and waiting for the others to catch up.

"I hate you."

"Well, too bad, because you're going to be stuck with me for a _long_ time!" He grinned. I smiled. "Omg! She can actually smile! She grins, she acts happy, she has emotions, ladies and gentlemen, she is NOT turning into a Auron!" I began laughing.

"That wasn't very nice…" I said between giggles. He grinned again and put me down.

"Come on, I'll race you to Guadosalam!"

"Just don't let Yuna start…" I said, remembering the race in Kilika. As I sprinted after him, I thought, 'Boy, I wish my REAL brother was this nice. And cool. And funny, and… oh well Tidus is the perfect brother. I hope I can save him in the end…'

We finally got to Guadosalam. Actually, Tidus and I we already there when the group caught up. Auron walked up to me. "If I was rude, please pardon me. I am…" he stopped, as though thinking of the right word. Any nice person would've let him off the hook right then with a smile, instead of seeing him struggle like that.

Did I mention that I'm not real nice?

"… I don't fully understand how women act…" Ho boy. 'This is going to be a good one,' I smirked, sitting down onto the ground. After about five minutes of Auron looking totally desperate, I waved my hands.

"Look, I can be a bitch at times, and it's no ones fault but mine. Friends?" I think I noticed Auron cringe at the friends comment. … scary. He nodded, and helped me to my feet.

He looked as though he was going to talk… but suddenly… "We have been expecting you, Lady Brie. Welcome to Guadosalam. This was my lady, this way." A guado behind me (hack) Tromell (hack) stated, before grabbing my arm to have me walk away.

'Okay, am I going nuts, or are people here continuously telling me things that they should be telling Yuna?' I thought, allowing myself to be dragged along, as I tried to think this through. 'Okay, now, Wakka should yell at the guy…'

Auron stepped in front of Tromell. "Brie goes no where with you," he said, glaring up to the guado. Wakka looked offended, like he had just lost his quote in the game script (which in fact he had), when the guado attempted to apologize.

"Oh, I beg your pardon, I am called…" he began.

"Tromell Guado, right? You work for that punk, Seymour?" I smiled, and held out my hand for a shake. Tromell nodded his head.

"I'm Tromell, though Seymour is no… 'punk' as you say… though I'm not sure of what that is…" he stopped and pondered the idea, while Tidus began snickering. "Ah yes! Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Brie."

Instead of acting all happy and jolly… "Me? Why not Yuna?" I gestured to the summoner, when Tromell grabbed my arm.

"I do not know, but we must be moving quickly…. All will be explained when we get inside the manor…" he said, attempting to drag me off again. I yanked on Tidus' shirt.

"And us?" Tidus asked, looking to the Guado threateningly.

Tromell nodded. "Of course your friends are also welcome…" he said, finally pulling me into the manor.

He pulled me toward this huge house… if you could call it that… "It's a manor, Brie," Auron noted. Damn him! I still wanna know why he can read my thought…

Tromell dropped us off in the front. "I shall return…" his voice drifted off as he walked away. I snorted. 'Do we WANT you to come back?'

And boy, was Seymour's house … manor big! It was huge! Along the walls, for going up the stairs, all these pictures of men lined the walls. One, I recognized as Jyscal, and the other, I guess was … (shudder) you know. Shivering, I picked up a nearby piece of linen, and threw it over the picture. Walking down the stairs, Yuna scolded me. "Brie! He's a maester! That's very impolite!"

I shivered again. "So is looking at his face…" Tidus began laughing, when Tromell returned.

"I don't know what it is, but the room seems… more pleasant now…" Tidus and I burst out laughing. "Anyway, this way, please," We followed him into the … banquet hall.

I rubbed my arms to keep warm. Visible Goosebumps were appearing on my skin. "I know Seymour's creepy and all, but a cheapskate too? Can't he PAY for heat!" I chattered to Tidus, who nodded in agreement.

"I will inform Lord Seymour. Please wait here." Tromell said, walking off. I began to follow him when…

"That's rude," a person in a red coat grabbed my collar, choking me in the process. I rubbed my now wounded neck.

"So is that," I muttered, walking over to Tidus. He was talking to Lulu, and he was laughing.

Lulu was glaring daggers at him. "You'd rather I'd say nothing, then?" she hissed, and I cut in.

"Of course not! He'd rather … never mind…" I quieted instantly, for the group already knew of my icky, disturbed mind.

"Um… so you finally believe that we," Tidus put his arm around my shoulder. "Know nothing of Spira. And maybe you believe me about Zanarkand, too?"

"No," Tidus looked hurt. Lulu gestured to me. "She knows more about Spira than maybe I even do. And about Zanarkand… it's one of those things I do not know. But Sir Jecht said he came from there…" She sighed and faced Tidus and I. "You might be from there, but I wouldn't let others know. Be careful."

"Roger!" we said, and made our way toward Auron. Wakka moved up to us.

"Something tells me, he called us up here for more than just dinner…" he muttered glancing to Rikku. She, on the other hand, was stuffing her face like there was no tomorrow.

"Mmmm! This is good!" she called, drawing sighs from the rest the group.

"Stay on your guard," was the greeting that awaited us when we walked up to Auron.

"Why? This guy may be creepy, but he's just a priest, right?" Auron and I snorted.

"Those with power use power," Auron noted, shifting. "Maesters have power."

"And lots of it also!" I chimed in, Auron smirking all the while. Tidus looked back and forth between us.

"Um, I think I'll talk to Yuna now…" he grinned and moved to his beloved. He kept looking back, grinning that evil grin (like when your sibling's know something…) all the while.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, and faced Auron again. He looked nervous. "'Stay on guard, right?'" I quoted. He shook his head.

"Something's don't right… it's" he stopped. "Different than what you are used to. Watch your back."

"What about Yuna?" I gestured to the summoner, who was blushing at the thought that her two guardians might not like the Maester. Auron shook his head again.

"Something's wrong with the man, and I can tell…" he stopped short when I started giggling. "Did I say something incorrect?"

I straightened my posture. "No, hell, you got it perfectly right." I smiled up to him, as Tromell moved into the room.

"Truly, it's good to have guest again. Since Lord Jyscal passed away, these halls have been to quiet." 'Why, is Seymour not quite, the "ladies man"?' I began giggling again at the thought.

Yuna nodded to Tromell. "The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of Spira," and she bowed to prove her point.

Tidus moved over to me. "Was Jyscal really that great?" I nodded and shrugged. "Now, what the heck does that mean?"

"Mean, I think so, but I don't know."

"Truly, a loss for us all. But now a new leader, Lord Seymour…" I drowned him out, by putting my headphones over my ears. Auron raised an eyebrow, and I shrugged back, 'Do I really WANT to hear that freak's entourage?' I sighed, knowing that Auron was the boss, and put my head set away, just in time to hear…

"That is enough Tromell. Must I always endure such praise?" Seymour smiled toward my direction. I gripped my hand into a fist, but did nothing more.

Yuna spoke up for me. "You wanted to see Brie, sir?" Seymour smiled a cold smile.

"Please, make yourselves at home ('I can already see Rikku has…'). There's no rush," Seymour said calmly, moving toward Yuna and I. I took a step back as Auron walked forward.

"Yuna is on her pilgrimage. She must rush," Auron's eye flashed. 'Uh oh…' I thought, moving away. That was a sure sign of danger…

"Pardon me. It has been a long time since I had guests." And who's fault it THAT? "Lady Brie, this way…" I didn't move, already creeped out that he kept calling for me, and not Yuna. 'Doesn't he want to MARRY Yuna?' I thought, moving backwards, away from the freak. "Lady Brie!" he exclaimed, more annoyed, holding out his hand. I raised an eyebrow in sheer "creep out-ed ness".

I felt a small shove on my back. "Just go," Auron murmured, moving me nearer to the freak of nature. I walked next to Tidus, who was closer to the Maester, but thankfully, not that much closer.

"I thought so…" Seymour muttered under his breath. Suddenly, the room changed!

It became Zanarkand! It looked just like the place I had fallen into! It was beautiful! … and scary… cause it seemed like we were floating over the city! "Wow!" Everyone said, minus Auron, Tidus, Seymour, and I.

"This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thought of the dead that wander the Farplane," Seymour explained, moving to put his arm around my shoulder. I was amazed about Zanarkand (serious, even if you HAVE played FFX, it's nothing compared to the real deal), but I wasn't stupid.

"So," I said, moving away. "You take other people's thoughts?" I asked, mostly on the rude side. Seymour smirked and glanced over toward Auron. I followed his gaze, which showed me that the Legendary Guardian looked homicidal… seriously…

"Zanarkand!" Tidus called out, looking around his former hometown (or is it…?).

"Correct, Zanarkand… as it looked one thousand years ago. The great wondrous machines city, Zanarkand. She once lived in this metropolis." Seymour said, turning to face me.

I'm sure he expected a better answer than the response I gave him… "Were you a tour guide in your former life?" I asked, grinning evilly. Seymour rolled his eyes and pointed toward the door. Suddenly, a woman walked past Auron. You could easily see him flinch… if you were well trained, that is.

"No way, ya? That can't be…" Wakka started.

"It's a whore!" I called out. Everyone looked to me, save Tidus and Auron. Auron was still glaring at the shadow of a woman, and Tidus was cracking up. I gestured to the woman. "Look at her clothing!"

"Yes, Lady Yunalesca. The first woman and person to defeat Sin. To defeat Sin… it took an unbreakable bond of love- of the kind that binds two hearts for eterity." Seymour nodded his head toward the door, and some rich looking dude came in and hugged the slut. 'Almost as bad as Dona…' I thought, yawning. 'Maybe worst…' "Lady Brie, may I speak with you?" Seymour asked, walking over to a nearby table. 'Oh shit, he isn't going to…'

"Yes, while the summoner may also need that unbreakable bond, the messiah needs it too, her… 'Second in Command'? Let me be the one who helps you beat Sin, for when the messiah defeats Sin, with her Second in Command at her side…"

I held up a hand. "Okay, this is bullshit. You try to kill me tons of times, threaten me, and now, confuse me with your bass-ackward logic. Get to the point!" I whispered.

Seymour smiled again, and moved to be next to my ear. When he spoke, I shivered, not only at the words, but who close he was to me. ICK! And in the quietest voice you could ever imagine, I gasped as he said, "Will you marry me?"

**A/N-** (grins evilly) enough reviews says I might get the next chapter out by Friday… lol, please review! Sorry for the short chapter and the cliffy, but um, hello? Considering how brie hates him… well, it's 3:30am and NIGHT NIGHT!


	15. Evil Plots

**A/N-** OMG! Thanks everyone! I didn't think it was possible… breaking two hundred reviews… Well, as much as I'd like to take all the credit, I have to thank everyone. Well, too all the people who read and didn't review, here, (hands off FFX and FFX-2 plusihes) hope you like them! For every single person who reviewed, omg, you get the FABLOUS gift of being able to glomp, do what ever you want… (I just don't wanna know) with ANY two ffx and FFX-2 and any ff characters, along with the plusihes. AND, to our 200th reviewer… Trigger Happy, you get everything included, but also, any FF character you want… you can have… for half a year. (damn! I want that prize!) Well, enough of, me, thanks everyone for even glimpsing at this story/ reading/ reviewing! On to the lovely review responses! (ps, it's almost 4 in the morning. I'm going insane…)

**A/N**- In the end… there's evil people. They have evil intentions. Not nasty ones.

Chapter 15- Evil Plots

POW! Seymour flew back about three feet. He landed against a nearby table, smirking all the while. "Energetic, eh? Perfect for my wife," he murmured, standing up.

My eyes widened, as I took a step back. The rest of the group gasped as I rushed behind Auron, hiding in his jacket. "Stay away!" I shrieked, holding out Pendragon. Seymour smiled that icy smile, and I clutched Auron's coat harder. (no icky things running through my mind… but what would YOU do if he said the same to you?)

"Wow, your face is beat red!" Rikku exclaimed as I moved from behind Auron's coat. I reached up and touched my face. It felt hot, more with anger than embarrassment. 'What the hell is wrong with this?' I thought, grabbing a cup from a nearby table. 'This is going all wrong!'

"You okay?" Tidus asked, playing the concerned brother. I shook my head, "no".

"Is something the matter?" Yuna questioned. I shook in anger, dropping the glass. I was thinking of grabbing a drink, or maybe throwing it at Seymour, but it was either him or I'll say it…

"He… he asked me to marry him," I replied, bending my head to the floor. My hand was shaking so hard… if that blue haired mother…(beep! Bad word kids!) came near me again, I'd beat the living shit outta him.

Auron stepped up, glaring at the Maester. "You know what Brie must do,"

Seymour smiled. If anyone was paying attention, it seemed as though they were having a war of the eyes… "Of course. Lady Brie, along with her Second in Command," I saw Auron clench his fists. Seymour noticed, smiled again, and continued. "must save the world from Sin, along with a summoner. She must save the world at anytime, and she must bring peace, even at sacrificing what means most to her." This is weird. I heard my pastor say something like this at a sermon… then again… I don't usually listen… "She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady Brie as a Maester of Yevon."

"And you think I'm going to say yes?" I hissed. Seymour and Auron were still dueling it out though. (non-verbaly of course. No blood on the carpets!) I sighed, grabbed another glass, gently yanked off the top of Auron's … sake (I think…) and poured myself some.

"Spira is no playhouse. A moment's diversion may amuse an audience, but it changes nothing!" Auron seethed, gripping the handle of his katana. 'Mmm, this is…' hick! 'good…' I thought, pouring myself more. Tidus looked over, eyes widen and amused at what I was doing. He looked like he was going to stop me, but Seymour spoke up.

"Even so, the actors must play their parts," Seymour said, smiling all the more. He turned to me. Maybe I shouldn't have drunk so much… "There's no need to answer right away. Please, think it…"

"No! I isn't marrying you! You have icky hair! EWW! Go away!" I responded, acting drunk. But was I…? Tidus grabbed me around my waist. "Let me go! Me have more insults!" he attempted to drag me to the door, as Auron looked down to see his sake jug… half empty.

Sighing, Auron said. "We do so then. We leave." He about faced, and turned to face the door. Both Wakka and Tidus were trying to drag me out. I yanked out of their grip and walked up next to Auron.

"Lady Brie, I await your favorable reply." To respond to that, I flicked him off. He scowled, regained posture, and asked, "Sir Auron, why are you still here?"

Me, in my semi-drunken state, walked up to Seymour and backhanded him. He took a step back. "Maybe if you let us get to the freakin DOOR!" I shouted, grinning at the five star that was appearing on his cheek. (A/N- okay… that appeared in mysterious digidreamer's story first… but it's very true!) Auron, on the other hand, looked confused.

"I bed your pardon. We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane." Tidus walked up to Auron, looking him over, like "what the hell"? Auron shoved him out of the way, and stormed out of the house.

Tidus moved over to me. "Sis?"

"Yes? Seymour, go away," I glared at Seymour, who looked offended about having to take orders in his house. "Fine, bye," and I followed the group out of the manor doors.

When we were outside… "Sis, you weren't really drunk, were you?" I looked up, seeing Tidus' blue eyes laughing. I laughed aloud.

"No… not fully anyway…" I sat down on a … bench of some sort, and held my head in my hands. "My head hurts…" I looked up when I saw a remedy being held under my nose.

"Drink it. And, for a distraction, don't use my sake next time," Auron muttered, moving away. I shrugged, and drank the stuff… and it was icky…

"Brie, the messiah, Seymour, the leader of the Guado," Lulu began as I turned Pendragon into a ice pack. (GO PENDRAGON...lol) "Married in the name of Yevon," 'Yevon can go screw its self,' I thought, holding the pack up to my pounding head. "Overcoming barriers of race. It would give the people something cheery to talk about for a change."

"And what if I don't want to marry that freak? I mean, come on! Who would? AND, technically, I have more power than him… so…" I stopped talking. Talking meant head hurt more.

"Yeah, and it sounds like a passing day dream, like both Auron and Brie say," Wakka chipped in, rubbing my hair into a totally messed up mess. 'If my head didn't hurt Wakka, you would be a dead man.'

"Come on! Let's just get with the pilgrimage! I mean, marriage?" Tidus yelped, sitting next to me.

"Yeah, in my world, that's illegal." I said.

"What to get married?" Yuna asked, looking confused. I shook my head.

"Um… no. Just the age range…" I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Auron flinching, but _barely_.

"Hmmm. Jealous?" Rikku teased. Tidus waved his hands dramatically

"Of course not," Auron muttered, leaning against a nearby tree. Everyone turned to look at him. "Um, excuse me?"

"Yeah, like he says! We gotta defeat Sin! Romance can wait!" Tidus said enthusiastically. Yuna sighed, and Wakka scratched his head.

"He sure picked a fine time to lay this one on us…" Wakka noted. Yuna sighed, and turned to look at me.

"Maybe it is a fine time," In amazement, I dropped my ice pack. Stupid, of course, but what the vilg! "Brie, if you got married, Spira would be cheerful for once! It would make people happy! I mean, defeating Sin is our important goal, but, having Spira rejoice is joyful also. You are the messiah for the people, right?" I nodded, causing pain to shoot into my forehead. "Then … think about the people. You might not like him, but if it makes to people in a whole happy…" I waved my arms, cutting Yuna off.

"Look. He could be a great dude," I heard Tidus faintly snort at this one. Okay… that was pushing it but… "I don't like him. And before you say, think of the people, doesn't he give anyone besides me that cold, evil chill?" I asked, looking around. Tidus nodded, but no one else responded.

"Kimahri thinks Seymour could be bad. Kimahri think we must protect Brie at all costs," I grinned, and hugged everyone's favorite Ronso.

"Something's not right about the man…" Auron started, but Yuna cut in, looking hurt.

"There's nothing wrong with being a half Guado, half human!" she protested. I shook my head.

"Did any of us say that? No, he has an evil aura, and damn him, I'll catch him in the act if I have to!" I beat my fist on the part of the bench I was sitting on, and hurt my hand. Of course I had to use my bad hand! (cries)

Yuna stood up. "I'm going to the Farplane. I want to talk this over with my parents. Brie, I want you to come and think about this decision that you are making." I sighed, and stood up, with much help from Tidus. When she speaks like this, it makes me feel like the youngest of the guardians… wait… I am…

"Go on, you two. We'll be right behind you," Lulu encouraged, walking behind Yuna. I didn't move. She turned around to face me. "I said, behind you two." I huffed, seeing that I wasn't going to get my way, and Tidus helped me walk behind Yuna. (I was still feeling sick…)

"Hey, Brie?" I looked up to Tidus. "I mean, I understand Yuna, but do you like Seymour even enough to marry him?" I shook my head vigorously. "That's what I thought. But people want you to waste your life married to the jerk for their happiness?"

"Man usually thinks only about his or her own well being. It's the special few that don't," Auron commented, walking near us. I glared at him, he didn't notice. "Though this is one thing that I think you definitely shouldn't do."

"Jealous?" Tidus cooed, and was responded with a lump on the head, via Auron. "Thanks not nice! I was joking!"

"Joke less, work more." I laughed, as Tidus muttered … unkind words under his breath and Auron helped me walk.

"What's a 'Second in Command'?" Tidus asked standing and holding the lump on his head. Auron froze, and spun around to face the blitzer.

"The less you know the better," he said, turning around again.

So we walked, and walked and climbed some stairs and met Orlando Bloom… okay,…We just walked up a flight of stairs. A Guado watching the door moved aside so we could step in.

When we got there… "Question! About this Farplane…" he started, but since Auron was a freaken mind reader and I knew the script…

"Yes, yep, of course, uh huh, and not really…" we both answered, before laughing. Everyone was slightly creeped out, because one, Auron laughing? End of the world! Two, he kind of hand his arm around my waist (needed help walking! Was feeling drunk…) and the question.

"Oh and Wakka?" Wakka faced Auron, as Tidus counted off the answers. "Yes, of course Tidus is thinking those funny thoughts," Wakka's eyes widened, and he and Tidus shuffled off, to compare what they had learned… or something…

"That was funny!" I giggled, following the group. Auron nodded. We approached the stairs for the Farplane. Auron let me go and sat down on the stairs. "Not coming?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"And you don't know?" he smirked. 'Damn mind readers!' "Nonsense, mind reading is perfectly fine."

"Aren't you coming?" Tidus asked, walking over when he finally realized that we weren't going to fry him into a crisp… yet.

"Yeah, hold on," I grabbed another remedy, and shuddered. "Nasty…"

"I do not belong in there," he stated, as Rikku took a seat opposite of him. She started chucking a bouncy ball up and down in the air. Noticing me watching her, she threw it to me. We had a lovely game of catch as Auron kept talking. "Searching the past to find the future…This is all that is there. I need not…" watching me play catch with Rikku, he added, "You two better get going."

"You're not really going to see the dead…" she started.

"More like a memory of them." I ended, beginning to head up the stairs.

"Well, have fun!" she almost leaned back in the seat, but remembered that there was no back, so she didn't.

"Wait, you're not going either, Rikku?" he asked, sounding almost disappointed. I rolled my eyes, and continued walking up the stairs.

"Memories are nice, but that's all they are," she explained, sighing. Tidus shrugged and moved next to me.

"Ready?" he asked, about to touch the strange surface. I nodded, and in we went.

"What the…?" Tidus exclaimed, as we walked inside.

We were on a platform that looked as though it was floating. Around it was a beautiful orange sky, just like one of the setting sun. Gushing waterfalls emerged from no where, and cascaded down. It was so amazing, … You could get lost in looking at it.

As I viewed the Farplane, Tidus got bored and walked to Wakka, who was talking to his brother. I shrugged, and walked to Yuna, who was talking to her parents. She looked so happy, made me feel sort of upset about how me and my parents get along… "Oh! And mother, father! I not only have one of your guardians, Sir Auron, and Sir Jecht's son, but I have the legendary messiah as well! She's nice, energetic, though not as much as Rikku, my cousin. Oh, she's in our group too. She's fun to be around!" She stopped and laughed. "Don't tell, but I think Sir Auron and Brie, well… um… anyway, Tidus sure is nice…"

"Having fun?" I asked, grinned at her flushed face. I shook my head. "Didn't hear anything. Just walked up." 'Liar!'

"Yes, Brie, this is my mother and father," she gestured to the people smiling. I bowed (normal, not Yevon).

"Nice to, err, meet you, Sir," I said. Looking up to Braska, I think I saw him wink slightly. I did a double take, but… nothing happened. 'Maybe I'm losing my mind…'

"So, why don't you try?" She asked, eyes smiling… at the sight of Tidus walking over. I sighed. 'Lovebirds!'

"Hey, you two ready? We have to give your rejection… um… answer to Seymour!" Tidus exclaimed, looking up to Yuna's parents.

'And this is where I leave…' I thought, moving to another area in the Farplane.

"Okay," I whispered to myself. "The only person dead I know is… Brandon…" I stopped, shaking my head to rid myself of the memories of the dream I had, only a couple of nights before. "Let's not remember him that way…" so, I concentrated.

And concentrated.

And I concentrated some more. But nothing happened. "Damn," I said, about to give up completely when…

"It's him!" I exclaimed under my breath. Yes, indeed it was him. He was wearing his normal clothes, like normal on earth. Boring pants, boring shirt, but his face was uplifted in a smile. I grinned. 'At least I can remember him this way…' I thought, before a loud sound disrupted my thoughts.

A face leered into the portal, blocking my view of Brandon. 'WTF?' I thought, trying to back away. But I couldn't…

"Messiah, was he the one?" unbeknownst to myself, I nodded. The face cleared up, streaming black hair, pale face, but the black eyes… "I took care of him…"

"Wait, you took care of him? I thought I…" I began, immediately shutting up. Everyone around was looking at me. The face laughed, and I cringed. It was like listening to someone drag their nails on a chalkboard…

"Yes, I made everyone think that. But don't worry, the boy will still be put to good use," Seeing the horrified look I was giving the face, the … face slapped his forehead. "Not like that! Oh, but how to torture your Second in Command now…"

The face suddenly disappeared, when Brandon appeared next to it. "I'm not letting you!" he shouted. The face cackled. "Fight me!"

And a long fight began. It was horrible. I mean, yes, I wanted Brandon to win… but he was easily being beat. Finally, after about five minutes, Brandon laid down onto the ground, defeated. "Run," he murmured, and closed his eyes.

"Brandon? Brandon! Oh my god…" I watched in horror. "No come back!"

"He's not coming back, you idiot; he's dead." The face responded, yanking Brandon's… dead body across the … floor.

"Who the heck are you!" I shouted, even when everyone began crowding me. The face chuckled, as though saying, 'do you really want to know?' "Yes! Tell me!"

"Yevon," the face responded, and in a flash of black light, both he and Brandon were gone. I collapsed to my knees. 'Yevon? I thought Yevon was a freaking parasite inside Sin!' I thought angrily, jerking when someone touched my shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy, ya? You okay?" Wakka asked, concern clouding his otherwise happy expressions. I nodded, and stood up.

"Who were you talking to? Your shouts could be heard through out the Farplane," Lulu added, looking into the area where I was standing.

"Who was that guy? That voice, that hair…" Tidus shuddered. "In a beauty competition, Seymour would actually beat him… and what was up with 'Yevon'?" I shrugged. Yuna looked to both of us.

"How could you hear the voice, when others couldn't?" she pondered. He shook his head. "How about we ask Auron later…" Tidus sighed. Man, everything is always being taken up with him, eh?

We walked out; Tidus put an arm around my shoulder. But I couldn't stop shivering. 'That is sooo creepy! How could…' I thought, walking next to Auron. He looked at me suspiciously.

"What happened in there?" he asked forcefully.

"Um, nothing! And…"I stopped, when random Guado began screaming…

"It's Orlando Bloom! ECK!"… (okay, they didn't say that. Just wanted to drag you out of the sad feeling…)

"Lord Jyscal!" they shouted, as an unsent… or ghost… (shivers) tried to walk out of the Farplane. Yuna looks to the former maester also.

"Lord Jyscal?" she muttered, as a sphere transcended next to her. She seemly ignored it, and tried to move closer to the maester.

"He does not belong here," Auron said calmly, gripping my shoulder. I gasped, for I'm sure I felt a bone crack… I was going to say something, but when I looked up to Auron's face, it looked as though it took everything for him not to shout out in pain.

"Why?" Yuna asked innocently, looking closer at the … dead dude. Auron gripped my shoulder tighter. … ow… yep, that was a bone…

"Yuna, send him," Yes, send him, so you can fix my arm! Auron began spazing. He collapsed onto the ground, and his breaths were uneven. I mean, I knew what was happening, but… it was scary… and why wasn't Yuna sending him?

Digging through my pockets with my left hand, (Auron kind of… maimed the right one… ) I pulled out a high potion. I tried handing it to Auron. "Here, take it!" I whispered, trying not to draw attention to him. He shook his head.

"No, use it for…" he stopped moving, and fell to the ground.

"Auron? Auron? Omg, Tidus!" I called to my brother, as Yuna continued to stare. Tidus rushed over to Auron, and saw the condition he was in. "I don't think he's breathing…" I whispered, nervous as hell.

"Lord Jyscal…" Yuna muttered again, as though she could understand all of Spira by continuing to look at him. Um, hello! Auron's dying!... if that's what you call it…

"He is Lord Jyscal no more!" Lulu yelled, sensing my distress without turning to see the problem. 'Thank all above…' "Send him now!"

"But…" She whispered, moving to pick up the sphere. I lost my nerve.

"God damnit, Yuna, send him!"… was what I was going to say, but it seemed to come out of Tidus' mouth. Yuna jumped up, as though she was in a trance, and began the sending for Jyscal. His face was contorted in pain, but was then peaceful, and he disappeared.

Kimahri walked up to where Tidus and I were standing/ sitting. I tried to hide Auron, because the rest of the group wasn't supposed to know, but Kimahri simply moved me out of the way. "Kimahri need Tidus' help," he said, as the rest of the group, save Rikku who was caught up in her own little world, began talking about how and why Jyscal came back. Good thing that was a lot of stairs…

Tidus nodded, and moved to Auron's arm. They lifted him into a standing position, his feet dangling barely on the ground. I poked him with my left arm. "Wake up!" I exclaimed forcefully, and his eyes snapped open. Which surprised me so much I fell back… and hit my arm… of course, my right… "OW! Oh shit! Cred cred! Vilg vilg…!" I shouted, as Yuna came running down the stairs. I bit my lip, trying to hold back tears, but it hurt!

"We leave now," Auron commanded, helping me to my feet, ignoring my cries of pain. I think he just wanted to get the heck out of there…

Yuna walked next to me. "I'm sorry! I didn't know what happened! I truly have no idea!" she apologized, as I cradled my arm.

"Heh heh heh, no sweat, right?" I tried to grin. I mean, I had seen horrible visions, had Auron like snap my arm, and he passes out. Enough for one day, right?

Wrong. TWANG! Something was chucked through the air at an incredibly fast speed… and it hit me in the head. "This. Is. Not. FAIR!" I shouted, rubbing the lump on the back of my head, accidentally moving my right arm, leaving me in pain. "OWIE! WAHHH!" I cried, before I was lifted up.

"Hang on, k?" Tidus asked as he put me in position to give me a piggy back ride. "Just grip your left arm around my neck, k?" I nodded, and we moved on…

"Wait," Auron bent down, and handed me the thing that was thrown to me. I glared to him; either grab it and fall off, or keep looking at it. "It's a sphere. I'll give it to you when your arm's fixed, and… sorry about that…" he muttered, walking behind with the rest of the group.

Tidus leaned his head back. "He did THAT?" I nodded again. "Damn, remind me, never get Auron pissed."

"Wha… what was that just now? That really Lord Jyscal?" Wakka questioned when everyone else moved up.

"As much him as my arm hurts!" I exclaimed, moving my right arm… "OW! Tysh!" Rikku shook her head at me… oh yeah… she knows Al Bhed…

"I don't understand how a man like Lord Jyscal could die and not be sent?" Yuna pondered. Lulu shook her head.

"I would think that he was sent once… but he stayed on Spira. Something, a powerful emotion could have bound him to this world. Such things happen," Lulu explained, shaking her head.

Auron touched his left arm involuntarily and muttered, "Like debt…" I looked up to him, but he said nothing more.

"That's against the rules, isn't it?" Rikku asked, rubbing her hands together. It wasn't cold, just the feeling in the room…

"It means he died an unclean death," Auron stated, beginning to walk away, with Tidus (and I) right behind him.

"Why don't we catch the murdered?" Tidus asked, climbing down the stairs, careful not to have me move around so much.

"I'm might marry him," Tidus' eyes widened when I said that. We reached the front of Seymour manor.

"I, I need to talk to Maester Seymour…" Yuna stuttered, walking into the manor. 'Please let him try to marry her!' I thought hopefully. But I realized. Seymour's already in Macalania…

"Yuna! Jyscal is the Guado's problem, not yours," Auron called after her. She seemed to not hear it though…

Tidus put me down on the bench, and went to talk to Lulu. Wakka walked up to me, along with Rikku. Kimahri and Auron stayed behind to talk… or not talk…

"Ow, ow, ow! Don't we have anything!" I exclaimed, biting my lip again as Wakka attempted to fix my arm. He shrugged.

"The Guado store has closed, and the next one is the Al Bhed heathen shop…" he said, wrapping my arm in a bandage. I was wincing all the way.

Rikku glared at him, he didn't notice. "Well, Wakka, if you weren't stupid, you'd realize that the shop is still open!" she hissed, stomping away. Wakka shrugged to me, like 'What's her problem?' and followed.

Auron moved next to me. "Sorry about that," he muttered, sitting down. "It's just, you know,…" I nodded, though not much. 'Ow, my arm doesn't hurt nope nope nop… OW OW OW!' my head screamed as Auron grasped it.

"You know, you might be able to be mister no emotions, but I is not!" I hissed through my teeth. He smiled.

"Sorry," was all he said, before a blinding light appeared. He waved his hand over mine. "Move your arm."

"No! It's still…" Auron picked it up and lifted. No pain. I looked quizzically to him. "Wtf?"

"I got it!" Rikku yelled as she ran back from the shop. "I got the…" she stopped. "How the heck did your arm get fixed?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Auron shrugged and stood up. "Modern miracle," he said, before walking into the supply shop himself. Wakka ran up also.

"Hey, you know I found the potio- Brie, what happened?" he asked, his eyes wide also. I stood up and flexed my arm. I tried showing off my muscles, but I found that I had none…

"Nothing! I'm fine!" I assured him, though I was still feeling creped out. 'Okay, he has mystical powers, really good with a sword, good looking, and…'

'_Do I really need to know all this_?' Auron's voice rang through my head. I sighed as I walked over to Tidus and Lulu.

'And he needs to learn to stop prying into other's thoughts,' I finished, moving next to my brother. He looked confused.

"What's that mean?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows. I shrugged, even though he wasn't paying any attention to me, and leaned against him. … Okay, I'm lazy… and there was no where to sit…

"Sometimes marriage doesn't require love, you know? If Yuna defeated Sin, she'd bring joy to the people of Spira. If Brie was to marry Seymour," 'Which I won't…' I thought, continuing to listen to Lulu. "she'd bring joy to the people of Spira. For Yuna, they're just two ways down the same path. All you need is determination. If you have that, you don't need love."

"What if I don't have determination, much less love?" I asked. Lulu sighed, as Tidus looked confused.

"I'm confused…" Tidus stated, crossing his arms. 'No duh.'

"Listen, Brie, if you were to marry, I'd want it to be for love," Lulu began.

"I'm too freakin young to marry anyway!" I exclaimed angrily. "What about me? What if I seriously don't care about the peoples of Spira? What if I don't want to be married to the blue haired freak? What then!" I shouted, drawing looking from most of the Guado. I didn't care. I was mad.

Lulu took a deep breath, and continued. "But, if you wanted to marry for love, I'd have to object," she said, crossing her arms. I was about to add something else in, but Lulu gave me a glare that read, 'Later.'

I held up my arms in defeat, as Tidus said, "Huh? Uh,… You're not making much sense here,"

"I know," and with that, Lulu walked off. Tidus faced me.

"You understood her?" I nodded and walked to a railing, with Tidus at my heels. "She was speaking in freaking riddles! How'd you understand…" he stopped, seeing Rikku.

She was rocking back and forth, looking nervous as hell. "When we leave here, we have to go through the Thunder Plains next, you know," I shuddered. I mean, I wasn't as afraid of thunder as Rikku was… but I was … let's just say I don't like it, okay?

"Brother, you comfort her; I'll… do something else!" I hustled away, accidentally…

"Guado potions good. Buy some before leaving," Kimahri ordered, walking into me. Or maybe I walked into him? Oh well…

"Bro, I'll be right back," I muttered, walking away as Kimahri shoved Tidus into the Guado shop.

"Sis! You cruel, evil…" he started, before he was muffled out. (he was in the shop)

I walked back to the group. Walking to our, 'head' I looked him straight in the eye, and said, "I'm going into Seymour's manor for a bit, k?" Auron looked at me suspiciously. I sighed. "You know and I know Seymour's not there. Yuna's looking for him. I'll tell her he's not home, capish?" he rolled his eye. I began to leave.

"Wait," I spun around, as something flew near my head. Miraculously, I caught it. "Take this," I looked at it. It was the sphere that was chucked at me from in the Farplane! "It might have some avail,"

"Ohh, big words, eh?" I grinned, ducking as a rock narrowly flew past my head.

"Just hurry up."

I ran inside the manor, ignoring everyone's shouts to me. I quickly looked around, heard someone coming, and hid behind the stairs. "I could have sworn that I hear someone…" Yuna thought aloud, walking outside. I wiped my forehead, and began my investigation.

* * *

"What was Lulu talking about, keeping my feelings inside for Yuna till the pilgrimage is over?" Tidus muttered, kicking a nearby rock. As he wasn't paying attention, he practically walked into Shelinda.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, not even trying to sound sorry. He aimed to rock for Shelinda and… whack! Goal!

Shelinda winced as a pebble connected with her forehead. "My, where is the lady summoner? And the lady messiah? Are they not with you?"

Tidus coolly glared at her. "No, Yuna went into Seymour's place, _that damn prick_," he added under his breath. "And Sis walked away somewhere, leaving me to buy this," he held out his hands, showing numerous potions from the Guado shop. "So what is an annoying little…"

"That's 'Maester Seymour'. Or 'Lord Seymour'. And 'Lady Yuna'. And sis?" she asked, looking up to him innocently. He looked away in disgust.

"No, it's that damn prick, Yuna, and my sis. Sis meaning the messiah, or whatever!" he threw his arms in the air. Shelinda winced, and lightly touched her head piece, which was now … charred remains…

"'Maester' Seymour left Guadosalam a short while ago," Shelinda put in, seemly hurt about what Tidus had said.

Tidus drew back. "You serious?"

"I believe he went to the temple in Macalania. 'Maester Seymour is also the high priest of that temple…" Tidus ran off before Shelinda could add anymore…

"Wow, Auron! That, freak, with… the" Tidus collapsed to his knees, gasping for breath. Auron rolled his eye. '_Jecht's son needs to work out more…_'

'Stop insulting my brother.'

'_He's not your… fine. Whatever_,' Auron gave up, and actually began listening to what Tidus' was saying.

"Seymour… doing… the… Macarena…" Auron fought back the urge to slap his forehead.

"Boy, do you mean, Macalania?" Tidus nodded.

"Yeah, Seymour's in Macalania temple, according to the Yevonite over there," even though Tidus jerked his thumb in Shelinda's direction, Auron still looked to Wakka.

"How does she know…?" Auron began, before Shelinda walked up.

"You two are constantly using maester's names in bad use!" Tidus rolled his eyes, as Auron attempted to figure out what the hell she meant.

He shook his head. "How do you know Seymour's not here?" he commanded. Shelinda was about to give them a lecture about … name usage, when Auron gripping his hand on his katana. "Please, do not waste my time."

"Oh course! Um, his faithful servant Tromell told me…" Auron sighed deeply as the rest of the group walked up.

"I don't get it… why would the lord maester head off with out a peep to anyone?" Wakka questioned. Rikku shook her head,

"Maybe he wasn't expecting Brie's answer so soon!" she cheerfully added. Wakka nodded in approval.

"Ah, that's probably it," Wakka nodded as Yuna walked out of the manor.

"Yuna, what is it? Is something wrong? Where's Brie?" Auron asked quickly.

"Oh, nothing…" Yuna fiddled with her skirt hem. Auron snorted.

"You are a poor liar… Where's Brie?" Yuna looked up.

"I thought she was with you!" Auron sighed deeply again, and moved to go into the manor.

"Wait," a blitzers arm reached out to stop him. "Whatever sis is planning, she's fine." Auron raised an eye brow, indicating he totally didn't believe him. "Okay… if anything did happen, she'd be screaming up a storm and the whole town would be able to hear it." Auron nodded.

'_Damn! He better be right…_' Auron thought, gripping his sword handle tighter.

* * *

"First, the baquent hall.." I muttered, moving from behind the stairs to go get something to eat…urg… investigate.

CRASH! I jumped, cowering down, instantly hiding my face. 'Oh shit, I knew this was a bad idea…'

"Tromell, please! You know how much work was put into this effort!" I cracked open an eye. I knew that voice! "That little bitch… I _will_ marry her if it is the last thing I do!" I gasped, and, stupid curious me, walked up the stairs, flinching when I heard another CRACK!

"But… but my lord…" Tromell pleaded. From what I could see, HE was the one the objects were being throw to. "It says she has already picked her Second in Command… and her Third…" WHACK! Tromell fell over, Seymour glaring at him.

"I already know that, you dumb assistant! It's a wonder why my father ever kept you as a servant," Seymour sneered, picking Tromell up by his collar. "The boss wants this done, and he wants it done right! He's already gotten rid off her first choice…"

"You mean him?" I sucked in my breath, as someone walked up the other stairs. The person had skin almost as pale as paper, those black eyes, total black attire and that long black hair. But you couldn't mistake this guy for a girl… he had this aura, that seemed to throw everything back from him, like 'You're not good enough!' "This bastard… had to wait till Brie called on him at attack…" I then noticed that the man had a person thrown over his back.

The man walked into the room, and dropped the body. It landed with a sickening, 'Thud'. The guy spat on the body in disgust. "Pitiful," he muttered. Seymour dropped Tromell, and deeply bowed to the man. 'What was his name again…'

"My lord…" Seymour kept praising his name. The man smirked and then laughed. Nails against chalkboard… not pretty.

"Ironic, no? For once, someone is praising Yevon…" the man, "Yevon" I guess, brushed back his black hair with a chuckle. "So, you asked her to marry you and it… didn't end in your favor?"

"My lord…" Seymour's eyes flashed as he stood. "Both the Second in Command AND the Third were standing in the room! What could I…"

"Bastard, she punched you," Seymour's head drooped. Yevon snickered. "I'm sorry Seymour. Did I bring up bad memories?" he taunted, smiling all the while.

"My lord…" Tromell spoke up. "If we threaten the lady, and/or threaten the Second and Third… then she might agree?" Yevon grinned and nodded.

"Good man! And you work for this jerk again, why?" Seymour winced as though he had received a physical blow. "No matter. Seymour! Next time you meet, you _will_ do that, understood?" Seymour nodded, and it was easy to see he hated this… "Yevon".

"Great one, why don't you take her for yourself?" My eyes widened at the thought. Yevon rolled his eyes, and gestured to the floor. "Oh…ew…"

Yevon took a deep breath. "Now, that's nasty. Seymour, try touching my arm," Seymour glared, but did so. He arm fell right through. "Tromell, also, if you please." Tromell nodded, and touched it. Strangely, it stayed as though physical. "Wow, you're good! See Seymour, anyone who can touch me in this state would be willing die for me, but since you went through me…" he sighed, not caring.

"My Lord!" Tromell spoke up. "How are you going to get your physical body back?" Yevon laughed.

"Why, with the former Second in Command, of course!" he rolled over the body, and on the ground lay…

"Brandon!" I whispered in shock. Yevon jerked his head up.

"Come out come out where ever you are…" he gleefully said, walking out of the room. Stunned, I ran out of the manor.

"Lord, who is it?" Seymour asked, bowing.

"Just a …mouse…" Yevon smirked, going back to where he was before.

* * *

"Sis, are you okay…?" Tidus asked all concerned. I shook my head.

"Brie… what's wrong…" Rikku looked worried. The lightning soon to come, or… how I looked.

Lulu looked to Auron. "Should we rest here, just to make sure Brie is okay?" I tried nodding my head, but I didn't feel well (not throw upping sick… but…).

"Yes, we can rest, and I will heal…" Yuna stopped abruptly when Auron scooped me up bridal style.

"You owe me…" he muttered, walking ahead. "And you will tell me what you saw later… We move on!" he commanded. The rest of the group followed. Everyone looked pale, Rikku…the thunder plains… Tidus looked nervous cause how I was acting… Yuna… proably cause of the sphere… and Auron… just. Looked. Pale.

I sighed, and closed my eyes, trying to rid my head of the horrible sights I had seen. My friend, why was he here? And… if he is dead… … and how does Yevon have a body… semi… ?

These questions spun round and round in my head as Auron walked off the Thunder Plains.

A/N- it's about five o'clock…am…(yawn) and I was thinking. You realize that all of FFX is practialy a week! For everytime they rest… (yawns again) sorry but REALLY tired. Worked al night/morning to get this out. Please… (yawn…) review, night night


	16. Thunder plains, Pt1

**A/N**- Hello everyone! I WOULD answer each and every review (cause you all know I love doing so) but… rumor has it we aren't allowed! But I saw someone do so! (sigh) I seriously have no idea… So quickly… I'll answer… (shifty eyes…)

EDIT: I deleated them for they took up too much room. n.n

Chapter 16 – Thunder Plains

"Oh no…" Rikku shivered as soon as we arrived on the Thunder Plains. The group turned to look at her. I, standing next to Auron (he put me down after too many snickers from Tidus. Tidus was attempting to fix his wounded arm now), jumped slightly as thunder struck.

"We're here…" I quietly said, clutching Auron's coat for dear life. Lightning crashed down, and Rikku and I wailed. Auron sighed.

"Um, how are we supposed to cross that?" Tidus asked, pointing across the plains. Lulu gestured with her hand.

"See the lightning rod towers?" Lulu inquired. Tidus looked, and then nodded. "The lightning is drawn to them… hopefully…"

"We heard north, not to near and not too far from the towers, ya?" Wakka added. Everyone in company nodded in agreement, save Rikku and I. I cling to Auron, and he looked up.

"Brie… you're cutting off my circulation…" he hissed, drawing breath in when I squeezed his arm harder.

"Meaning we should avoid wide, areas," Lulu said, turning to walk away.

Tidus just HAD to add, "Or else we get electrocuted?" And as though it was timed, lightning struck like RIGHT NEXT TO US!

"I … I think I left something in Guadosalam…" Rikku stuttered. Auron rolled his eye.

"Nice knowing you."

"So, um, did I!" I exclaimed, trying to run back to the place of evil. Auron huffed again, and grabbed me by the collar. He lifted me up by my waist, and hefted me onto his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME…"

"If you stop complaining, I'll put you down. Mind you, if you don't, you'll be the tallest thing out here, and might just_ happen_ to get hit by lighting…" I scowled, and shut up. 'That was dirty…' I thought, crossing my arms.

After about twenty lightning strikes (I was almost hit by fifteen… mental note: Auron has cruel AND usual punishments. Do not provoke them), Auron finally put me down. "Yccruma," (asshole) I muttered, while attempting to wring water from my shirt. But since it was raining… no avail.

"Stay close, you could get lost," he murmured as Rikku gathered up her courage to continue. I shrugged and walked on.

Um, mental note to self again: when Auron gives words of advice, please, for all above (!) listen to him!

"Um, guys?" I called, looking left and right. All I saw were plains. And Thunder … wait… you can't see thunder,… I mean lighting. I heard a light growl in the distance. "Oh! Brother!... wait… we just ate… how are you hungr-"

Suddenly a freaking giant of Iron came running up. 'Oh shit, I'm dead,' my eyes widen, unable to grab any weapon to save my self.

'_Didn't I tell you to stay close?_' I heard Auron practically shout in my head.

'Maybe…'

'_I guess we are going to have to find another messiah, then…_'

I scowled. "I can kick this things ass myself!" I accidentally shouted aloud, drawing the creatures attention. "Oops…"

The huge giant of iron … (wait… Iron Giant! (slaps head) roared and swung his giant… sword. "Shit," I calmly said, (I was freaking out internally) and raised my hands over my head.

_:Brie:_ I heard someone yell. _:Damn it! Use Pendragon:_ I nodded, and immediately threw up Pendragon (eww…. I don't mean like that…) to the other sword.

Pendragon turned into a lightsaber, and sliced the beast's sword in half. "You like that!" I cheered, thinking that the thing (wow,… many "t"'s) wouldn't able to attack.

Damn! I was wrong again.

The Iron Giant shouted, and swung his _arms_ at me. I spun my leg around, and kicked the arm away. The thing glared at me, and continued attacking. I pulled out the long sword, the katana, and held the three swords to the sky. I started screaming, for the weight was unbearable, but I held it.

"Sword of one, sword of all, merge together, and make this motherfer fall!" I screamed, as a HUGE lightning bolt shot through the air.

FLASH! The bolt hit the swords (well, duh! Metal in the air!) But I didn't die a horrible death. When the light cleared up, I was holding one sword, with the agility of the long sword, the strength of the katana, and all the bells and whistles that Pendragon had. "Spiff!" I shouted, and faced the beast.

"Die," I whispered, and spun the sword around. I ran up to the fiend, and sliced it into two. "Yes! I shouted, unfortunately calling out all the other fiends. I cackled, and muttered, "Come and get me"

And they ran up. I kicked a ground one, while shouting "WATERA!" the sword morphed into a staff momentarily, delivering the spell, but then changing, bringing the blade down onto a dragon like thing. Suddenly, about five buers (floating eye… thingies) … flew up. I held the Mega Sword over my head, in a Jodan (fighting stance) position, and shouted, "Upward spin!" I leapt off the ground… and disappeared!

The things began floating, like "WTF?" if these things could have shrugged, they would have, and left me be. But…

"UP HERE!" they faced up, and I came down, the sword dragging me down like a weight. I sliced through each and every one of their eyes. I landed with a light "pat" onto the ground.

"That… was cool…" I laughed, as the swords separated. "Aw man! Can't they stay together?"

_:You want to carry that around everywhere:_ the voice I had heard before chuckled. I knew that voice…

"Ryan… the Great! How did you know I was here? Are you a … stalker?" I looked around, thinking he was near or something…

The voice laughed_. :In your presents, I am not.:_ I slapped my head, Yoda talking… _:Speech of Yoda, nothing wrong… and I'm playing that nifty difty game you saw last time. It was looking stupid when you were going to be eaten, so I jumped in.:_

"So, you are a stalker…" I grinned, slightly jumping at the "CRASH" of lightning that had come down. Strange… it didn't scare me when it merged the swords together…

_:…Because messiah power, you used._: Great, ANOTHER mind reader! ARGH! _:If right I am, you can read Auron's mind, can you not:_ I nodded. :_Don't. Icky thoughts fills up head of Auron- sensei: _I shuddered, trying to not think of what he might be talking about. _:Back to group, you will go:_

FLASH! Another … flash of light appeared, and I was whisked off…

"Hello… Shelinda… WHOA!" I heard Tidus shout, as I fell. "Gotcha!" he caught me, and began laughing. "People, it is now raining messiah! Come and get one!" I laughed also, as he put me down.

"My Lady! Are you aright?" Shelinda asked, seeming worried. I looked at her, eye brow raised. 'I can make her think I'm not, though…'

"Moo."

"Excuse me?" She looked at me, eyes widening at the thought of the messiah going mental. I snickered.

"Nothing, so, why is a Yevonite like you annoying me and my brother?" I asked, putting an elbow up onto Tidus' shoulder.

"Well, I just heard an interesting rumor from the Guado a short while ago. I heard the Lady Brie and Maester Seymour are to be wed!" She clapped her hands happily. "It's such great news!" She said, grinning all the while.

"Excuse me…" I fell to the ground, feeling sick. YUCK! Who'd want to be married to him, anyway?

Tidus looked at me, worried, and then glared to Shelinda. "I think she's going to turn him down…" he muttered, helping me to my feet.

"Oh, that is most unfortunate...It would have been such a joyous occasion." Shelinda sighed deeply. "Brie, why ever would you be turning him down?"

I stood, glaring at the ground. 'Don't, don't even think of asking….' "He's a maester, and a good ma-"

POW!... no! For once, I had held in my anger! A bolt of lightning struck her, and she went flying across the plains! "Yevon!" She screamed, as she disappeared from sight. Tidus and I squinted to see where she went.

"Ding dong, the wicked witch is dead!" I sang, much to the amusement of Tidus. He laughed, and then scanned the area.

"Come on, we'd better hurry back to the group." He noted, grabbing me by the arm and yanking me off into the distance. "Auron's been… AH!" we dodged a lightning bolt that struck down near us. "Dang, Lulu was right, eh? Not too close, but close enough…"

"Auron's been what? Happy?" I asked running after my brother. He shook his head, sending rain drops in my direction. I wiped them of my face, just as it began pouring. 'That was stupid…'

"Nope!" He laughed, racing against the flow of the wind. "I'll tell you… to his face, no less," he stopped laughing when an eerie green light appeared in front of us. "How did we get back to Guadosalam?"

"Because you are an idiot," a voice commented, and we spun around to face…

* * *

"Where is Tidus? This is not like him," Lulu muttered, wringing her hands to keep the freeing cold off. Auron chuckled.

"Actually, it's exactly like him. I'm more worried about that blinding flash of light," Auron said, looking toward the entrance of Guadosalam. He spun around to face Lulu. "Be the head of the group for a while, okay?"

"Sir Auron? You're leaving?" Wakka gasped, his jaw dropping. Rikku jumped again as lighting flashed down.

"Sir Auron, I'm sure that Brie and Tidus will be okay!" Lulu added to Auron's retreating back.

"Those two aren't who I'm worried about…" he muttered.

* * *

"Ryan!" I shouted, running up to hug him/ beat him upside his head. He stood up on his hover pad… as it was hovering… cool…

"Ryan the Great!" he sighed. "Yes, me. Whoo hoo." He pulled out a banner from thin air and began waving it around. "Now," be said, putting the banner away. "I did have something to tell you two, but here comes lover boy…"

"Hey!" Tidus shouted, drawing Ryan's attention. "I thought my nickname was lover boy, and I'm right here!"

Ryan sighed again. "Fine, lover boy mark two is coming…" he yawned and ducked a dagger flying through the air. "I'll be at the Travel Agency if you need me, and "Auron"?" He made quote marks with his fingers. "Here." Ryan threw the small knife back at him, and vanished in a bright light. Tidus turned to me.

"Was that weird, or not?" Tidus asked. I shrugged, when a rugged guy in red walked up.

"Cocky bastard," Auron muttered, approaching the two of us. He tucked the dagger back into his coat pocket. 'Damn… what else does he have in his coat…' I shuddered. "Come on, what took you two so long?"

"Well, Shelinda was annoying as ever…" Tidus started, before Auron waved his hands.

"Actually, I don't want to know. Tidus run ahead and tell the other we're coming." Auron instructed. Tidus began to smirk.

"Aw, do you want so time with my sis…ow!" I grinned evilly, after I chucked the rock at his head. "Going going…"

"Yuna seemed quite worried also…" And with that said, Tidus was gone. "And Ryan calls me love struck…urg…" he faced me. "Why didn't you listen to me?"

"What ever do you mean?" I asked, acting innocent. I started walking away when he gripped my shoulder. "You already broke my shoulder once today, going for a record?" he strangely looked confused as he let go of my arm.

"Why didn't you stay with the group?" I shrugged. "That is not an answer!"

I spun around. "I walked a little too far, okay? I apologize! I'm sorry!" I shouted against the shill of the wind. "Besides, I got a kick ass sword, so does it…"

"Let me see the sword," Auron ordered, walking nearer. I pulled out Pendragon. Something was not right about him… "Come on, Brie. Prove to me that this sword is real!"

* * *

Tidus ran against the flow of the wind. "This is stupid, running away when I could be listening to Auron and my sis's love spouts… well… he did seem kind of off today…" He continued running, till he tripped over a rock. "This sucks," he muttered, beginning to pick his self up. A hand reached down. "Thanks Auron." Tidus began to walk away. "Wait a minute… AURON?"

Auron spun around. "Boy, yes I'm right here. Stop yelling. Where's Brie?" Tidus' eyes widen ten fold as he pointed his finger in the direction of Guadosalam.

"She's with you." Auron raised an eyebrow, and then jigged his sake bottle. Yep, same amount as before so the boy couldn't be drunk…

"I am right here."

"There was this other guy… oh! And Ryan came up, and he didn't like the…" Tidus stopped to think of the right word. "_Other you_ one bit. The…_other you_ walked up, throwing a dagger to hit this guy, Ryan!" he dramatically moved his left hand to emphasize the point.

Auron looked slightly pissed. "Come." He said, before spinning around in the direction that Tidus had left Brie in.

Tidus followed. "Why? Is this guy evil?"

Auron chuckled a dry chuckle, but continued walking.

* * *

"Lu! We're lost!" Lulu rolled her eyes, and turned around to face Wakka. His hair was flopping onto his face. She hid back a laugh.

"No we are not. Just, keep walking." She instructed before walking ahead of the group again, where Yuna was trying in vain to comfort her cousin.

Wakka thought. "Okay!" he exclaimed, and followed the black mage happily.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" I whispered, back against a lightning tower. The impersonator snickered.

"Brie, it's me!" He laughed out loud. 'No it isn't…' I thought, then I realized…

"Okay, if you are, then tell me what I'm thinking!" I shouted. He stopped laughing, and drew a sword.

"How about, 'Auron, save me'?" he laughed, and ran in for the attack. I dodged, and ran around, behind the tower, fending Pendragon. "Little mouse, I just want to play…"

"Yevon…" I breathed, and with a flash of light, I saw those evil black eyes. "I thought you were dead! A freaking parasite in Sin!" He laughed again.

"Well, I was," and he came into my view. He looked the same as I remembered from Guadoasalam. "But the boy's body proved quite useful-" I shuddered. Icky! Yevon huffed. "Okay, both you and Seymour have nasty thoughts. Let's just say, I'm… real…" he smiled, and came in for the attack. I brought up the Katana at the same time.

CLANG! The weapons went. Yevon grinned. "Very good, messiah! Now, I would kill you, but your knights of shinning armor are here… wish them well for me!" he cackled and in a puff of black light, he was gone…

And just at that time, Auron and Tidus walked up.

"Yeah! That was him!" Tidus exclaimed, running up to the area where "Yevon" had disappeared. "So… where's Brie?"

"Hello!" I called from the ground I had collapsed on. Tidus looked down to where I was attempting to inspect a wound. "Let me just lick the blood off and…"

"NO!" Tidus and I jumped. Auron walked over, yanked up my arm, carefully not touching the wound, and wrapped a bandage around it. "If you touch it, you will die."

"Well, that sucks." I noted.

Tidus looked at me. "And this doesn't bother you?"

"Oh, sure, it does. But if I was to freak out, I'd most likely touch it, and then die!" I cackled. Auron sighed and helped me up, via my other hand.

"Come on. Tidus, any fiends, and we'll kill them…" Auron stated. I shook my head. "Brie, you cannot wield a sword with one arm…"

"One, yeah I can! And two," I grinned as I pulled out Pendragon. "Who the hell said anything about wielding a sword?" Pendragon changed into a mini pocket machine gun.

Auron smirked, and away we went. Oh did I say that it was a silent mini pocket machine gun? Well, it is. So, fiends came, I blasted their asses off, and they died. I did pretty much the same thing over and over again. (cackles)

* * *

"Whoa! That was a close one!" Wakka laughed, as lighting nearly hit them.

Lulu looked to the poor Al Bhed, who was still shivering. "Stop kidding around."

Wakka stopped. "Yes Ma'am…hey! Auron's back!" Everyone swiveled his or her neck to the direction that Wakka was pointing in, save Rikku.

"Yep! Sorry about getting lost!" I shouted, grinning.

"Sis?" I looked at him. "It was on a sign, it said… 'Plains of thunder, plains of lighting…" I waved my hands to tell him to stop. Do you think that he listen to me? "All who cross of bound to fight-ing?"

I slapped my forehead. "No! It's: "_Plains of lightning, plains of thunder, those who cross are torn asunder_!" I chanted. Tidus nodded.

"Aunder, like body parts flying every which way!" Tidus exclaimed. I nodded.

"Idiots…" Auron muttered. I was about to give him a piece of my mind (which, I must ask, how is that possible?) when Rikku began laughing.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh…" she chuckled, kneeling on the ground. Wakka noticed.

"Hmmm? What's wrong?" Wakka asked.

And continue laughing, she did. "Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh…"

"'Heh heh heh…'. You're giving me the creeps!" Tidus said, shivering.

Lighting suddenly struck so loudly, that even Auron jumped. Rikku screamed, and began slithering on the ground like a snake. She latched on Tidus, who promptly started shaking his leg (she was hugging it). "Hey! Let me go!" he complained, still shaking his leg.

"I wanna go home! I hate lighting! I hate thunder! Let's go and rest over there! Please?" She pleaded, looking up into Tidus' face.

"The storm never stops," Auron stated, pausing his trek to peel me off his arm. …That last strike was scary, k? "Better to cross it quickly."

"I know, but… Just for a little while?" Rikku gave Auron the infamous "puppy dog face". Everyone nodded in agreement, and then looked to Auron. He was taking great lengths to not look at her face, and to give in.

Tidus looked back and forth. "Heh, well? What now?" he asked. The group sighed, and we continued walking. Rikku was still latched onto Tidus' leg. He helped her up, and she latched onto his arm. He looked at me, and I simply shrugged and hugged my giant red teddy closer. (hee hee). "Teddy" growled.

Finally, we arrived to the Travel Agency. "Pretty please? Just a few minutes?" She begged, cringing when a flash of lighting appeared. Everyone ignored her, and continued walking.

"Bro?" I whispered. He looked down. "Twenty gil they stop eventually!" I grinned, when he nodded.

"Sis, you're on. Auron's too cold to stop." He muttered back, thinking of the money he might earn. 'Hee hee hee!' I thought, smiling evilly.

"I'm scared of lighting! Let's rest! Pretty please?" She pleaded, clasping her hands in front of her heart. No one turned around.

"Let's bring the bet up to fifty gil…" Tidus added. I grinned again.

"I'm too young to die!" Someone in the group coughed, but no one attempted to turn around. "You're mean…cruel! Your moms would be ashamed of you!" she whined, back against the wall.

"He's never going to give in…" Tidus cackled. "It's hopeless…"

"Are you having fun doing this to me?" She complained. Auron flinched, and with out turning around, admitted defeat.

"Fine, we rest. She's worse than the storm." Auron sighed, and walked back to the Travel Agency. He made to push open the door, when Rikku ran in front of him, and threw open the door…

* * *

"This is stupid," Ryan threw down the magazine he had been reading for the past twenty minutes, _'The Force, and You'_. "Seriously, if Tidus hasn't realized that the person I left him and Brie with is not Auron, then, in fact, we need a new…"

"Excuse me," Ryan turned in his seat to face the owner of the establishment. "I'm sorry, but you are dripping water everywhere, and you haven't bought anything. Is there something that you need?" Rin asked politely, not recognizing who the person he was attempting to kick out of his shop was in fact, _The_ Ryan.

"Nope, in fact," Ryan stood up, and walked to the door. '_Damn owner. CHEAPSKATE!'_ "I was just leaving." But before he could throw it open…

* * *

"YES! OUT OF THE LIGHTNING!" Rikku shrieked, rushing into the Agency, crashing into Ryan. The two toppled onto the floor in a heap.

"Um, may I help you?" Ryan asked politely, seeing that he was holding, (in his … mind) a pretty girl in his arms. Lightning crashed again, making Rikku squeeze him, like a human… teddy bear.

"Hey, Ryan the…" I stopped, watching Auron. He was slicing a finger across his neck… "I mean, Ryan-… um… san!" Lulu looked up.

"Wasn't there a boy named Ryan … people called him Ryan the Great though…" Lulu glanced at Ryan suspiciously. Wakka shook his head.

"Brie says his name is Ryan-san! No "Ryan the Great". Must be different, ya." I silently thanked Wakka, for his own stupidity. Tidus looked carefully at Ryan also, and Auron slapped him upside the head.

"I'm a … little… um… tired…" Yuna stated, moving to the front of the room, to the clerk's desk. "Do you have a room available?"

"Yeah, so am I," I added, moving up. "More than one room?"

"Ah, my Lady Messiah and Lady Summoner. Yes, just over this way." The clerk motioned to a hallway. I already knew what Yuna was plotting (snicker), so when Yuna began to go, I followed.

"Uh, Yuna? Brie?" Wakka called to us. I simply follow Yuna.

I opened a door, and after Yuna, walked in.

* * *

"It's not like them…" Lulu looked worriedly down the hall. Tidus laughed.

"Maybe not Yuna, but it's just like Brie!" He chuckled, and then moved to the heap in the middle of the … room. "Are you okay?" he asked Ryan. Ryan looked up with a grin. "O….kay…. Rikku, are you really that scared?"

"When I was little, a fiend attacked me while I was swimming at the beach. My brother tried to beat it back with a spell." Lightning struck again, and Rikku clung to Ryan even tighter. '_This isn't so bad… at least I didn't leave before…,'_ Ryan grinned again, comforting the girl while all the while… thinking…

:_Dude, you're sick…_: Ryan heard the Fayth kid add.

'_Are not! Besides! Her brother is really that stupid…'_ He thought back, protesting anything the Fayth kid might have been thinking. He heard the Fayth chuckle.

:_I wasn't talking about that…:_ Ryan scowled, and tightened his grip on Rikku as she continued her story.

"But he missed and hit me instead! It was a Thunder spell- "Bzzzzzzt!" She dramatically finished. Tidus hid back a laugh. … it was kind of funny…

Ryan glared at him, and he raised an eye brow in … you know, that evil eyebrow raise that people give when they know too much? "Owch!" Tidus supplied, trying to make Rikku feel better.

"I've been scared of lighting ever since," Rikku said, cuddling next to Ryan. This time, Lulu hid back a laugh, but… Ryan was in too much of… "Ryan Heaven" to notice.

"Poor you," he said, hugging her. … Lulu decided to talk at this moment so she wouldn't blow her cover… laughing too much…

Putting on a straight face, she said, "But… it can be effective. Magic is effective against marine fiends." Rikku nodded, like, she already knew this. "You should learn some spells, too." Lighting struck again, and Rikku practically squeezed Ryan to death… heck, if he wasn't dead, he'd be now… "Hm… maybe later…"

Suddenly, Rin popped out of no where, scaring the living daylight out of everyone, save Ryan and Rikku (awww!) "Excuse me, but it is nice to see you again. Welcome to the Rin Travel Agency…" he looked down to Rikku and Ryan. "Oh?"

"Rin, ev oui cyo uha funt, E'mm gelg oui ycc vnus rana du dra Farplane yht pylg!" (Rin, if you say one word, I'll kick you ass from here to the Farplane and back!) Rikku shouted into Ryan's shirt. Rin shrugged.

"Hmmm," he observed, and walked away.

Tidus decided that this was mega boring, and walked down the hallway, to hear what the girls could be talking about…

* * *

"Brie!" I spun around, to see Yuna pulling out her sphere that she got from Jyscal. "You have a sphere too, right?"

"Yeah, but shouldn't we show everyone, not just see them for ourselves?" I asked, pulling out the sphere that had… "pegged" me when I was leaving the Farplane. Yuna shook her head.

"No. I have a plan… I know Seymour's… not… well…" I laughed. "Is something wrong?"

"You mean in the head? Cause that's true!" I stopped laughing when she showed me the sphere.

On the sphere, an image of Jyscal appeared. I was a bit shocked, well, I already knew what was on it… but should I see it this early? It seemed like he was in the Thunder Plains when he had recorded this, for thunder was crashing when he spoke: "What I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth," Jyscal said, as lighting struck behind him "I swear it on my honor as a Guado. Listen to me very carefully, for I shall tell you the truth about my son, Seymour. His mind is closed even to me, a maester of Yevon, but I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using Yevon, the Guado, the summoners, and is planning to use the messiah." I stopped. ('What? I never heard this before! This is different!' I thought, continuing to listen) "If he is not stopped, he will either bring destruction or chaos to Spira. I will leave this world soon, killed by my own son, but I do not fault him. Because I was not wise enough, he has suffered, and become twisted. I could not protect him and his mother from the world and its cruelty. I will accept death as punishment for my deeds, but whoever is watching this…I implore you to stop Seymour! Stop my son!"

"Well, this is just fucked up," I summed up the satiation in a matter of six words, flopping down onto a bed.

"What he said?" Yuna asked, staring at the now silent sphere in shock. I shook my head.

"Yes and no. I've heard this before…" Yuna looked at me amazedly. "Don't ask, cause some random people (cough) AURON (cough) don't want you to know this, but it's true."

"Well, you are the messiah…" I waved my hands for her to stop.

"How does anyone know? I mean, I'm just a punk kid from a stupid small town, with evil parents, an assholic brother, and average grades! Spira is actually great, I love it… but I mean, I might not even BE the freaking messiah!" I shouted. She shrugged.

"Even if you are not, you are a great friend." She said, putting an arm around my shoulder. "And a great sibling to Tidus… "

I laughed. "Yes, Yuna. That's all we are: siblings. You can go make out with him anytime you want…" she blushed, shaking her head. "Okay, but… when I heard this sphere before…" I pulled out a note pad and a pen, and jotted down two phrases that were very different.

Yuna looked at the paper. "He is using Yevon, the Guado, the summoners, and is planning to use the messiah" and "If he is not stopped, he will either bring destruction or chaos to Spira." "And the problem with these two? I mean, now we know and have proof he's twisted…"

"No!" I tapped the paper. "Where I'm from, I heard the first sentence, without _any_ mentioning of the messiah, and the second clearly said, destruction AND chaos. Not or. And there is a difference between and, and or." Yuna nodded. "Maybe, me being here had totally change the order of the cosmos!... or something like that…"

"I understand… and I mean, you also have Auron smiling more… oops!" she covered her mouth with her hand.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Now, what's on the other sphere?" Yuna hurriedly asked, reaching for it. 'I'll ask later… then…' I thought, as she turned it on.

(Should I end the chapter here? Hmmmm? Okay, I won't…)

The picture started out in red, swirly area… dude this is very hard to describe… Anyway, so, someone stumbled in, wearing only pants… (Mind out of gutter people…). His torso was pale, but bloody, like he'd been recently whipped, and he was breathing like he had run a mile. The figure messed with the sphere before talking. "Uh… Brie? Yeah… this guy was talking on something like … so I thought I might be able to talk to you threw this… so… uh hi!" he sheepishly grinned, and he sat down in a chair in front of the … sphere. Yuna looked at me. "Um, anyone else watching this, I'm Brandon. Don't know if Brie's talked about me… probably not… after what happened…" He sighed, and ran a slightly red hand (red with what?) through his dirty blond hair. "Look, it wasn't your fault. This guy, … Ebon, or some crap like that, he's mega strong, mondo crazy too, heck look what he did to me!" he held up his arms, to show the scars. "He… he wants to…" Brandon looked around nervously, as screams erupted around him. "Shi-" he began, but the picture went black.

I simply stared at the sphere. 'How would he be able to be in Spira?' I thought, unable to comprehend. Yuna just stood with her hand over her mouth, looking at the wall. Neither of us spoke… till…

"Whoa!" Tidus stumbled into the room, falling in…literally. I jumped out of the way, as Yuna quickly hid my sphere.

"Y-Yes?" Yuna asked, stealthily handing my sphere to me, as she picked up her own. Tidus looked sheepishly at her.

"I… well… It's nothing, really. I … I just, uh… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have come in. H-hey!" he looked at the sphere in Yuna's hands. "Wasn't that…. That Jyscal Guado guy?"

"The sphere is his… will," Yuna stated, standing up straight and fixing her skirt. "It says, 'Take care of my son'."

"His son…?" Tidus stopped and thought. "Seymour? Well," he punched his fist into his other hand. "I know one way to take care of him…" I would have laughed, but I was still shocked.

"I'm sorry," Yuna said, and rushed out of the room. I sat down onto a bed. Tidus scratched his head.

"Was I being to mean? Too rude? Too… ARGH!" he yelped, trying to yank Wakka off of him. Wakka had snuck into the room, and placed Tidus into a chokehold.

"What do you think you're up to, eh?" Wakka promptly began giving Tidus a noogie.

"Yuna and Brie… they were acting funny, s-so…" Tidus tried to explain, only to earn more noggies from Wakka.

"Yeah, yeah! They'll tell us when they are ready, so hold your chocobos till then, ya?" he laughed.

"All right! All right! All right!" Tidus exclaimed, trying, and actually freeing himself. Wakka began walking out of the door, and suddenly turned around.

"Brie?" I looked up. "Auron said, quote 'Tell Brie, if she watched her sphere, then she doesn't have to spar tonight. But, contemplate it. … you aren't listening, are you Wakka? WAKKA!' unquote" Wakka nodded, and walked out of the room.

Tidus cracked his neck (that must have been a painful chokehold) and sat down on the bed also. "Wanna talk?" I shook my head. "Okay…" he just hugged me. I smiled, and hugged him back.

After a while… I feel asleep…

**A/N-**so…. Um… it's 2:42, and I have to get up early, so hope u like this chapter!


	17. Thunder, Pt 2 and Marriage Decisions

**A/N**- Hello again! … um… not much to say… but I'm really sorry about the wait, AND the freaking short chapter! I had LAS (Lazy ass syndrome …hee hee), I'm moving… (cries) and well… I didn't want to get into Macalania just yet. Ah yes, actually I do have something to say. Ahem. "Ripped and Torn" by Sephirothxx is a great fic. Read it. Or I will chase you down with a wooden poll!

**A/N-…** um, just thought of something,… well, am playing FFX again… and realized that practaly everyone … okay, mostly the faith kid, Auron, and Tidus are OOC… if that bothers you, or you hate it, please tell me! Please! Anyway, It's almost 3 in the morning… so I should check through this…

Chapter 17

"Ryan? RYAN!" Was the first thing I heard when I opened my eyes. "Ryan, you have enough pictures, so stop!"

"Why? She's so pretty, and nice and kind and…" Ryan started going on and on…

The first person sighed. "Whatever…" the shadow of the person walked over to me. "Brie, you okay?" I sat up, rubbing my head.

"Just… confused..." I answered truthfully, watching the Bellevean Fayth walk over to Ryan. "Fayth" (we'll just call him that) slapped Ryan upside the head, knocking him back a few feet.

"Hey… what was that for…?"Ryan whined, picking up his collection of photos.

Fayth shook his head. "Dude, you have a mondo crush."

"Nu uh."

"Yes, you do."

"Nope."

"Stop lying."

"STOP ARUGING AND TELL ME WHY I'M HERE AGAIN!" I screamed, blowing them both back a few feet. Fayth got to his feet.

"Yeah, have you heard of a man named…" he began.

"Yevon?" Fayth nodded. Ryan was drooling over his pictures. '…I don't want to know…' "Yeah, he can morph, he can … … …" I thought of what else he could do. Fayth sighed, and kicked Ryan

"Look, I'm trying to enjoy my pics, so stop bugging me," Ryan responded in a kind way while flames were boiling up in his eyes. Fayth rolled his eyes.

"You discovered it. You tell!" he exclaimed, yanking the pictures away. Ryan scowled, but began talking.

"You saw the sphere?" he asked, pissed off at Fayth. I nodded. "Well, your friend… has… been…" with my sick mind, I cringed. Ryan huffed in disapproval. "No! He's…"

Fayth spoke up. "His body has been taken away from him, soul and body splice, and Yevon has possession. If we knew this man was this evil then we wouldn't have…" he looked down to me. I was holding my head in my hands, rocking back a forth. "Is something wrong?" he asked, bending next to me.

"Like hell it is!" he pulled back. I looked up. "How is my friend even here! And much less, how does Yevon have possession.." I shuddered, and began rocking on my feet again.

"Um, you're waking up…" Ryan looked at his watch. "Earlier than expected. So… bye… and tell Rikku…" Fayth shoved him out of the way.

"Go back to your pictures!" he shouted, moving in front of me. Facing me, he added, "Brie, as you saw, Yevon and Seymour have a twisted plan up their sleeves. You must try to delay the wedding as long as possible. K?" he asked. I shook my head. "You won't?"

"I mean, I will, but why does he want to marry me?" I pondered aloud. Fayth cringed and walked off. "What?"

"Don't worry, we'll never let that happen!" Ryan added, walking up to me. "I'll join in your group to… uh… make sure you're okay…"

"You mean to watch Rikku?" Fayth smirked as Ryan turned to face him, pissed as anything "Brie, watch him… he's got the girl on the brain…"

"For that, I think I'll …" he stopped and muttered something under his breath. Perking up, he added. "Go, before Fayth gives you a lecture that puts you to sleep again!"

"I don't give stuff like that…" Fayth protested, crossing his arms. I was almost gone.

"Bye!" I called. They didn't hear me.

"Yeah, you do," Ryan chuckled at Fayth's unhappiness.

"Well at least I don't…-" and that, I'll never know, for it all went black, and I passed out…

* * *

"Hey…" I jerked out of bed to see Tidus walking in through the door. He grinned, but when thunder flashed, he fell over. 'He's gonna get back up… right?' I thought, grasping my blanket tightly. After about five minutes, I climbed out of bed

"Bro…?" I asked, walking up to him. He was covered in marks like he had just been whipped or beaten in a sword fight… which got the better of him. I dragged him onto the bed I was laying on. "This is bad…" I thought aloud, pulling out Pendragon. I turned it into a staff. "Okay… Cura!" I muttered.

Tidus groaned, and the wound on him seemed to deepen. 'This… sucks…' I racked my brain for any possible answer. Then the answer hit me, just as bolt of lighting landed next to the window. "Okay…I need a holy water… but I have none… Wait! If I'm the messiah… and Auron's just an annoying dude who can read minds… can't I have magic powers also?" I whispered, "Heal him," and a bright light surrounded Tidus.

He shot up. "Are you okay?" I asked, placing Pendragon onto the floor. He shook his head. "What happened to you? Got ambushed by fiends?"

"Sparring… lessons…" he huffed, and laid back down onto the bed. "I don't believe Auron!"

"What happened?" I inquired, cringing when Tidus held up his right arm. It was completely scar filled, bloody, and heck looked painful.

"Since you watched the sphere, you were allowed out of it, right?" I nodded. "Well, after you fell asleep, Auron comes in, ranting and raving about how _I_ need to learn to fight too. So, rolling my eyes, I ignored him. He dragged me out, beat me senseless with that damn whip … then…made me get up and fight him! I was half dead!" he muttered, as I put a bandage near his mouth.

"Auron doesn't beat people with the whip that much… what did you do, Bro?" I smirked, as Tidus flinched when I poked a scar. "You annoyed him, didn't you?"

"Not muc-" he bit his tongue, when I touched a slightly redder scar around his neck. "Okay, fine… I… laughed at him…"

"About what…?"

"About how he likes you…" Accidentally, I jabbed my finger onto a burn, and Tidus dropped his head in a pillow and screamed. "That…hurts!" He gasped, moving my hand away. "Don't …touch…it…"

"Sorry!" I winced, and waved a hand over to the burn. Another light emitted from it. "Better."

"No." I sighed, and gave up.

"It's your own fault, brother," I noted, strapping my weapons on. A bolt of lightning sent me into Tidus' arms, and us flying across the room.

"It's my fault? How, sis?" he asked, untangling him self from me…. That was a large bolt…

"You insulted a man with a whip. It may not be your fault, but hot damn, it's your problem!" I chuckled, as a book came flying at my head. With a creak, the door opened.

"It's great you two get along," Auron walked in. Tidus hissed at him, and stayed where he was. Auron slapped him on the back, resulting in Tidus yelling so loud… he would've killed the dead all over again. "But it's time to go. And, Tidus? You might want to get a …lotion for that burn." He smirked, and walked out of the room.

"Damn assholic..." Tidus muttered, looking over his shoulder, inspecting the burn. It looked pretty… shitty. He sighed, and put on his top (he had his pants on…). "Come on," he said, walking out of the room also.

I turned to follow him. Spinning around, I grabbed the sphere which I had left on the table, and followed my brother out of the room.

* * *

"FIND HIM!" Yevon shrieked, his black eyes fringed red with fury. All of his "army" scrambled around looking for a scrawny thin kid with dirty blond hair. Yevon forced himself to breathe, and moved to inspect how he looked in the mirror.

"_Lovely_, sir," Yevon didn't move at all when the sneer of a voice came through his door. "You're the man of legends, but even you can't keep a simple teenage under control." Seymour grinned, and walked into his master's room. "I guess you'll be losing you-" he stopped short, when a pair of hands found their way to his throat.

"Seymour," Yevon hissed tightening the grip. "Seriously, I could kick you ass, her's, and all the rest of theirs now, if I wanted to. One-handed. Please, since you are _slightly_ important to this plan, do not make me." He released his grip, and moved to another end of the room.

Seymour rubbed his throat, and moved out of the room. '_Bastasd. I will kill him. And when I do, I'll marry Brie, and gain control of…'_

"Maester Seymour? We need you in the temple…" Tromell strolled passed Seymour. Seymour regained his posture, and went after him. After all, from what Yevon had said, he still would have plenty of time to get Brie to _actually_ love him. Even beyond the grave.

Seymour laughed, and followed his servant. Yes… he'll get her… (shudder)

* * *

Mean while, a teenage boy with dirty blond hair looked left and right, before running. '_He said something about Brie!_' he stopped short, guards!

He hid behind a statue of the Great Yevon. He scoffed to himself. "Yevon?" he muttered, before peeking his head out and walking down a hallway. "I thought it was Ebon…" something, I don't know, intuition, told him to STOP (!) before he was to round the next corner. So stop he did.

"If no one finds the boy, I'll kill everyone!" a man screamed into a walky talky… thing.

"B-But sir! If you stole his body… and his soul still resided, then… he's going to be invisible to everyone but you, Brie…"

"_Lady_ Brie, for someone as lowly as you are." Yevon snarled. The guard cringed.

"Yes, Lady Brie, and her second, and third. So… we aren't of much use…" the guard tried. But Yevon didn't care. He slammed his … communications device against the ground, and walked away.

The boy looked surprised. '_So… that guy's walking around with my body, and this_,' he poked his body, which, he now noticed, was slightly translucent. '_Is my soul? Sounds like something out of the X-files…_' The kid stopped, and thought about what the guard had said. '_If only Brie, that guy, and her… um…Second and Third, what ever they are, can see me, but that Seymour dude can't…'_ he grinned to himself as he rounded the corner, _'I guess I'll follow him!_' Brandon grinned again, and ran into a hiding place, in the back of a vehicles, where Seymour and Tromell sat in front. '_Go with the flow…_' he thought to himself, as the vehicle began.

* * *

When I caught up with Tidus, he was still massaging the bruise on his neck. Rikku was sitting in a chair, flinching every time lighting would strike. Everyone else was just hanging around in various parts of the agency… wait… are they playing CARDS?

I walked over to a small table where Lulu, Wakka, and Yuna sat. They were indeed playing poker…or something. I pulled up and chair, Wakka dealt me a hand, and I began playing along with them…

Auron, who was leaning against the door, sighed. "This is the one who is supposed to save us all?" he muttered, adjusting his position when Tidus walked up to Rikku.

"It's not stopping, is it?" she whined, tightening her grip on the chair she was sitting on.

Auron rolled his eyes, and walked to her. "Don't tell me you were hoping it would…" Lighting struck down again, and Rikku jumped out of the seat, and clung onto Tidus. 'Poor Brother…' I thought, watching Tidus do everything in his power not to yell in pain…she hit a bruise…

"Rikku, why would there be no thunder in the 'Thunder Plains'?" I asked, putting down a set of ten's. Tidus glared at me as Rikku tightened her grip.

"_Help_," he hissed over to me. Auron heard it also, though.

"Fine," he said, prying Rikku off of Tidus and setting her down in the chair she was sitting in before. "Stay here." And with that, (and a swish of his red coat) Auron walked out of the door, Tidus close behind him, muttering under his breath, "_Auorn, I'm going to kill you with that dam whip of yours…_"

"Time to go!" Wakka picked out the cards, and put them in a … pocket (let's just say that…). I scowled when he grabbed mine.

"I had a royal flush!" I complained, standing up. Yuna began walking off, with Lulu and Kimahri following her.

"When Auron wants to go, it's time to go," Lulu commented, walking along side Yuna. Then, everyone walked out, save Rikku and I.

"They are so mean, aren't they?" I began walking to the door. Rikku looked nervous.

"Must we leave? I mean, Auron's not that important… one more day staying…?" she pleaded to me. I shrugged, and Rin walked up.

"Though he may not be that important, they left. Now, you leave too… unless you want to buy anything…" he gestured toward the shelves that held his merchandise. I groaned.

"Rin, I might become the ruler of the world, and yet, you make me PAY?" I shouted. When he nodded, I sighed, and hustled out of the door, Rikku behind me.

When we were outside, I scanned the area to see where they had all gone. Rikku began talking to herself. "Ryan… where are you…" she screamed and landed on the ground when lighting struck again.

I jumped. I had found then! (it was either spend hours looking or this…) "Come on Rikku! Time to go…!" I attempted to drag her up from the ground. She didn't move. 'Okay…um….!' Suddenly an idea struck me. "Look! It's Ryan! He's near the entrance of Macalania!"

Rikku jumped up, and began sprinting ahead of me, running as though she was in a marathon. "That was sad…" I muttered, running after her. When we caught up with the group…

"All right, already! But! You didn't have to say it like that, you know! You could have been more comforting or something! You know, try to cheer me up? You just don't get me at all, do you? Hey, are you listening?" she shouted, in one breath. Everyone looked at Rikku like she was insane.

"How did you say all of that in one breath?" Tidus looked amused. Rikku crossed her arms.

"I thought 'Ryan' had already cheered you up…" Auron began, and started chuckling. I shuddered.

"Okay, Auron! YOU are SICK!" I screamed, walking away. "Thinking such thoughts like that…" Everyone looked at Auron, who was trying not to be totally embarrassed…

"Sir Auron?" Wakka grinned, quickly frowning when Auron promptly brought out the Whip from Hell/ Whip of Doom/ Thing that can kill with one hit.

Lighting flashed again. "I'm not scared, you know!" Rikku piped up, thought no one was listening to her. Lulu walked over to her.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, how about we continue?" Lulu suggested, hoping that Auron wasn't about to kill the red headed blitzer.

"I'm bored…" I grumbled to Tidus, who laughed.

"How about we play a game?" I nodded. "I spy by my little Blitzers eye, something, Electrocuted!" I looked around till I saw it!

"Oh my Yevon! Shelinda!" Yuna hurried up to the figure in charred clothing. She immediately casted "cura" on her… much to the group's displeasure… "What happened?"

Shelinda stood up, and dusted off her clothing. "I was talking to these two," She pointed to Tidus and me, and promptly, we began whistling. Auron shook his head.

"So, what did they do this time?" Auron asked. Tidus stopped humming the "Hum of the Fayth" and looked insulted.

"Hey! She may have annoyed us, acted pompous when "Operation Mi'Ihen" failed…" Tidus began. I took the liberty to continue the list.

"I _might_ have attempted to burn her clothes with this … innocent flamethrower…" I held up the flamethrower, and Shelinda shivered. "Um, Tidus kicked a rock to her head…"

"Good times, good time…" he grinned, and I high fived him.

"BUT! We, for once, didn't orchestrate for the lighting to hit her… though I was going to punch her lights out of she didn't shut up…" I shrugged my shoulders.

"You mean, you did all of that, and you expect us to believe you that you didn't attempt this?" Lulu asked us incredulously. We nodded. "Sadly, though you give an excellent point…" Wakka snorted, and Tidus whacked him upside the head. "We don't believe you."

"Believe it sister," we all heard, spinning around to face the owner of the voice. "I did it. She was beginning to tick me off." Ryan stepped off of his … helipad thing…

"Ryan!" Rikku called, running up to him. He blushed, and sheepishly smiled. Tidus leaned down to me.

"The great "Ryan" gets all flustered, at the sight of a girl?" I shrugged. 'And here I thought Jedi weren't supposed to love…'

"…I….'m just …here…" Ryan stuttered, attempting to not get redder. Auron chuckled. Ryan tried to glare at him, failing for when Rikku hugged him again, he became redder. He detached her from him, and walked to me. "to give you this. You forgot it." He said, handing me Pendragon (Mental note: STOP LOSING THE HOLY SWORD!), sentences clearer when he was not being embarrassed. He turned to face Auron. "I'll come back and kick your ass also!"

"Sure…" Auron walked away, heading in the Macalania direction, everyone following, save Rikku, Ryan, Tidus and I.

"See you later…" he promised Rikku before disappearing. Rikku sighed, and followed the group. I looked up to Tidus.

"Am I just invisible, or did we just get dissed?" Tidus laughed, and we ran to catch up with the group. About half way there… "Hey, Bro!" he turned around. "Exactly WHEN do I get my 50 gil?" his eyes widened, and he began sprinting. "GET BACK HERE!"

I began running after him. We were nearing the group when I finally caught up to him. "Flying body attack!" I shouted, jumping in the air, and landing on him. He fell over in a heap and we began laughing. The group looked down at us, as Yuna began to speak.

"Everyone, wait…" Yuna began, wringing her hands together.

"What's up?" Wakka looked worriedly over to us, then looked comforting to her… meanie… Just because we are insane doesn't mean anything…

"I have…something to tell you…or something to suggest…" she looked over to me, as I helped Tidus up from the ground. 'Uh oh… spaghettio!' I thought, dusting my shirt off.

"Here?" Lulu looked worriedly to the sky, as a crash of lighting came down. All the females …okay, only Rikku and I, clung onto the nearest person… Tidus the teddy bear…

"We're almost out of here!" Rikku exclaimed, clutching onto Wakka's arm. "Let's go!"

"Before we are electrocuted like Shelinda!" I added, watching over the plains as Shelinda got hit again… hee hee.

"I have to say this now!" Yuna practically shouted. Everyone looked at her like _she_ was the crazy one.

"At the expense of all the rest of us?" Tidus yelped, as thunder boomed over head.

Auron looked around, stopping when his eye stopped on a bit of shelter. "Over there," he commanded. No sooner as he said it, Rikku and I ran ahead, dragging the … guys behind us.

"Ow owowowow" Tidus and Wakka complained, bumping and bouncing on the ground.

When we finally reached the shack…er…shelter, Tidus looked at the group approaching. "Something tells me… what she's going to say… is gonna be bad…" he muttered, shaking his head to dry his hair. Wakka looked to him.

"What's makes you say that, bro?" Wakka asked, running his hand up his hair to put it into style… 'Or anti-style' I thought, wringing out my clothes.

"Somehow… my bad feelings always come true…" Tidus sighed, as they walked up.

Yuna brushed past the rest of the group, walked up to me, and put her hands on my shoulders. "I think… that you should marry," she stated, looking me dead in the eye. I looked at her, horrified, as Lulu nodded.

"I thought you would say that…" I looked up to Lulu.

"What the vilg? Why the hell should I? I don't want to, and-" Yuna held up her hand.

"Brie, you must stop thinking about only yourself. You must think about Spira's future… and Yevon's unity. I think… it would be the best thing to do." I shook my head, about to respond.

"That's not good enough." Auron added, walking up. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Wait… is it because of Lord Jyscal… and that Sphere Brie got…?" Lulu asked, as I stealthy hid the sphere I had behind my back…

"Hey! You two were watching those spheres…" Tidus was cut off my Auron.

"Show me," was his simple command. I mouthed, '_Later_,' to him, and he nodded. Facing Yuna, he repeated himself. "Show me the sphere which Jyscal left you."

"I can't. I must, along with Brie, speak with Maester Seymour first. I truly am sorry, but this is a personal matter…"

"And what about the person who –" I stopped short. 'Wait a minute! I … this could … disgustingly work! … He won't become Sin…but in Macalania, when Tromell asks to talk to Yuna, which I'll come along, I can paste him slimy ass then and there!' I nodded. "I think Yuna's right."

Tidus stared at me, open mouth. "About marrying him?" I shook my head.

"I will at least speak to … …." It took all I had not to spit out in anger at this point. But I had to make it seem like I was going along with Yuna's plan! "_Maester_ Seymour."

"You're kidding, ya?" Wakka gasped in amazement. I walked away to the edge to the… the side of the shack we were under, listening to the rain drops.

"As…you…" Auron sighed. "Wish." (Wait… did he actually stutter saying that?) I bit my lip angrily. 'This wasn't supposed to even BE my choice! I was supposed to me the random person who fell into Spira, and tried to make Yuna NOT marry him, not me!' I thought, drawing my hand into a fist.

"I'm sorry…" Yuna apologized. I bit my tongue, and looked to the sky.

Auron spoke up. "Just one more thing…"

"I won't quit my pilgrimage." Yuna stated, sounding determined. Auron chuckled sadly.

"That's good, but Brie?" I didn't move. "Will…you, continue?" I still didn't respond. "Brie?" he said softer, as though it was hurting him too. I scoffed. 'Sure, it is…'

'_Maybe…it is…'_ I turned around to face him, staring at me, looking…. Almost… sad… I bit my lip again.

"Maybe. Depends on how I feel…" I muttered, turning around again to face the rain. Auron sighed, and moved back to the group.

"Then it is…" Auron bit his lip also, a movement no one saw, thanks to the cowl he wore. "fine."

Tidus jumped up, as though he himself was electrocuted. "Wait a minute, Auron! You don't care? I mean, you're not going to stop her…er…them?" Auron shook his head slightly.

"No, I'm… not. As long as she, Brie, is willing to continue… all else is her concern. This is her, a messiah's, privilege. As long as she journeys."

"But that's-" Tidus stopped short, when Auron looked up to him. He saw the hurt in Auron's …eye, and didn't continue.

'Why the hell am I the messiah, when I'm only 13?' I grumbled inside, rocking on my feet.

"Brie? Just…one question." I turned to face Wakka. "Can't you just talk to Seymour? You've got to marry him?"

"Seymour's an annoying bastard. So, probably yep," I said, sadly.

"Okay then… I guess…" Wakka, were you listening to me at all?

"Brie…" Rikku stood up from the place that she was sitting on the ground, just when lighting struck again. She clung to Kimahri, shouting to the sky, "Quiet you!" then; she detached herself from Kimahri, and moved over to me. "I wish I…we...could help out somehow, some way!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on my shoulders.

I sighed, knowing that this was actually for Yuna, but this is just all fucked up. "It's okay… I'll … um…"

"Be fine?" Yuna suggested. I shook my head.

"'Fine' is about the last word I was thinking of." I laughed a hollow laugh.

"Next, we're going to Macalania Temple. Brie can," Auron paused, to crack his knuckled. "_talk_ with Seymour there. We guardians will wait until they're done, and plan our next move. Understood?" everyone nodded sullenly.

"Come on guys! Cheer up! I'm the one who has to marry the freak!" I exclaimed, grinning all the while… I do hope you know, I was acting happy.

Rikku nodded. "Yeah! We do anything to make sure you won't marry" she shivered. "_him._"

Tidus grinned also. "Yeah! Guardians! MOVE OUT!" and the three of us began marching off to the Macalania direction, with everyone, save Yuna, for Rikku grabbed her arm also, behind us.

I had the stupid intuition to look behind me, and I saw Auron looking down, clutching his hands into a fist. He looked up quickly and I turned away, embarrassed. Lighting struck again. Rikku clung onto Wakka and Kimahri, Yuna grabbed Tidus' arm, Lulu shook her head, and I walked back to Auron.

"You okay?" I asked, concern clouding my usually… um… … cheery, happy, moody … features. He looked to me and smirked,

"Yeah," he responded, placing his katana onto his shoulder. He sighed again. "Swell."

"…Um, Auron?"

"Yes?"

"You're going to attract lighting walking around like that!" I looked worriedly to the sky. He chuckled, and put the sword away. (where? It will forever be a mystery!)

"Come, _Lady_ Brie," he stated, walking away. I went to follow him, but stopped. Since when does he call me "Lady" anything?

**A/N-** DUN DUN DUN! Lol… anyway, it's about 3:14 an I is tired… so…night! And….i'm really sorry about the leagth... but this will get better! Promise!  
Also, if you despise Shelinda bashing... then this is not your story, sorry...!


	18. The Fight

**A/N**- I'm really sorry about taking so long to update .. but seriously, I've been working each and everyday. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my onii-chan, anbu713, who is on vacation. Not only is he the BEST onii-chan ever, but he also helped me write the first fight, and beta-ed the first 5-6 pages. And listened to me bitch and moan about not updating.  
in other news… I have passes the 250 mark! Thanks so freaking much!... dang… I thought this story wouldn't even hit fifly… Reviewers! You ROCK! Oh yes… pack your bags! A cruise to Spira I see…(grins) and any 2 FF characters! And my 250th reviewer, Anasazi Darkmoon (cheers) get the same, BUT! 5 ff charaters… (grins)

**A/N…** it's 3:55am.. I'd better check this before I pass out… oh…the first all italc thing is a dream, the second, a flashback

Chapter 18

"What's wrong with Sir Auron?" Yuna wondered, walking up to me. I shrugged, actually, for once, not knowing what was up with everybody's favorite legendary guardian. We were crossing the Thunder Plains still.

"Yeah, I think the old man's lost it…" Tidus put in, walking up to us. Yuna half nodded then shook her head, trying to not disrespect her father's guardian.

Wakka and Kimahri were still being used as giant stuffed animals by Rikku, Lulu was shaking her head behind them, and Yuna, Tidus and I were talking. And Auron…

"Yuna, I think brother's right," I commented, continuing to walk. "I mean, who fights twenty fiends?"

"Um, Brie? We all fight fiends…" Yuna tried, but I cut her off.

"Yuna, who the hell fight's twenty fiends…alone?" I gestured to the plains, to see Auron fighting with all his strength toward a group of Iron Giants, and …some dragon like things… Even some quactuar walked up, and he slashed those away.

"Yep, he's a goner," Tidus put his hands behind hid head, rolling his eyes at the entire scene. "Either he's gone insane, or, he's pissed."

"What could he be mad about?" Yuna inquired, wringing her hands. Tidus turned and began walking away.

"Maybe he's mad about getting old."

* * *

Auron spun around to face a group of Iron Giants. 'Damn beasts,' he thought, slashing across the fiend, cutting it in two. The other fiends charged at him. 'Oh, so you all want to die…?' he chuckled sadly, and held up a hand. A bright light emerged from his hand, and blinded all the fiends. He ran up, and stabbed across. 'I'm not mad…just…' he shook his head. 'I'm not mad.'

-Hello Auron.-

Auron jumped about a foot, hearing a voice in the back of his mind. "Are you that damn god who took yourself in vain?" he shouted aloud, just a gust of wind whipped by.

-Um, who again… oh! Yeah him… I mean me!…- Auron sighed, and began walking away. -Auron, you're mad…- Auron bit his tongue, and continued walking. -You're ignoring me, aren't you?-

"No…of course not…" he muttered, putting his katana over his shoulder.

-What did Brie say about that?- the god's voice whined, just as a strike of lighting came down, attracted to Auron's metal blade, and instantly shocking him. -Loser…-

"Okay, you damn god!" Auron yelled, thankful that he had gone ahead of the rest of the group. "Fine! Maybe I am mad! Does that matter?"

"Are you mad at her?" Auron was so busy gripping his fists that he didn't notice that the god materialized in front of him. "Do you... love her?" he asked, mockingly. Auron gritted his teeth, and stomped off (in an Auron way) to the Macalania Forest Area.

"… What does that damn god know…" Auron thought aloud, moving back to the group to command that the coast was clear and they could go on. Unfortunately, he never got a good look at the god who was talking to him.

A black light flashed, and standing in the god's place, was Yevon. "Idiot," he smirked, dusting off his black hair and shaking it. "Is he really that dumb? Oh well…at least he told me enough about him and Brie…" he laughed, snapped his fingers. Before he totally disappeared, he muttered to himself, "I better find that teenager also… if he messes up my plans, I'll-" and he disappeared in a flash of black light.

* * *

"We should start leaving," Auron mentioned as he walked up to the group, katana level so not to be hit by lightning again. "The fiend activity is down…"

"That's because you, personally, went after every fiend in a two mile radius!" Tidus exclaimed standing up from the bit of ground he was standing on. Stretching, he added, "What's wrong, anyway? You seem…" I looked up to Tidus, mentally telling him to shut up. So he did.

"Sir Auron, are you sure you do not need rest?" Yuna worriedly questioned. Auron shook his head.

"Our first and foremost concern is your well being," Auron commented, slightly bowing to Yuna. I walked up to him, placing my hand on his forehead.

"Maybe, we should, I mean, he does-" I stopped, when Auron jerked away from me like I was contaminated or something. "Excuse me, besides feeling sick, what's up with you?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"…Nothing," he stated, walking ahead of the group, when Tidus stopped him, by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What's up, old man? I don't mind when you insult me, for I'm used to it, ten years will do that anyone. But insulting my sister? That's too far!" Tidus exclaimed, moving next to me, and hugging me in a sibling hug.

"Kimahri think Rikku need let go," Everyone, including Auron,(who was content glaring at me… 'What did I do?' I asked myself. ) jumped when Kimahri made himself known.

"Yah, I agree with Kimahri…" Wakka attempted to pry Rikku off, but move, she did not. He looked up to us, pleadingly. "I can't feel my arm!"

"Yeah, let's go," Lulu instructed, walking to the front of the group and helping the Ronso and Wakka.

"I'll go and help Kimahri…" Yuna muttered, moving away from us. Auron attempted to leave also, but we held him back.

"Whoa! You're not leaving till you tell us why you're so pissed at Brie…" Tidus stated, walking alongside Auron. Auron turned his face in the other direction.

"It is… none of your business…" he stated, trying to walk away. I tugged on his jacket.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" I whispered, barely audible. When he didn't respond, I shuffled away, heading up to the group.

Tidus yelled in disbelief and grabbed Auron by his collar. "You two are unbelievable! I can't believe you! Why are you so mad at her!"

"I can't… it's none of your concern-" Auron was cut off again when Tidus suddenly let go of his collar.

"You don't get it. You just don't get it!" Tidus shouted, beginning to walk away.

"Get what?" Tidus turned around to face him.

"You can't see what's right in front of your eyes."

* * *

I sighed, and kept walking, following the group. "I wish brother could be here… but he's talking with Auron… btw, what's with him?" I muttered, thinking aloud. "What as was up? I mean, how dare he! Being that rude… I'm a messiah; I'll just blast his rude ass off…"

Suddenly, a huge flash of light erupted through out the forest, causing everyone, from us, to the random hypello who likes to follow people, to the guy who stalks people about touching the damn butterflies, had to cover their eyes.

"What's going on?" Yuna exclaimed, burring her face into Kimahri's … chest.

"Yah! What's that, ya?" Wakka shouted his, voice drowned out by someone chanting.

"Down I come, to teach to ways of fighting to another…" someone said, in a mystical voice. I blinked to see who the person was, and a smile began forming on my lips when I indeed did see …

"RYAN!" was the next thing we head as Rikku sprinted up to her …friend… (snickers). "I've miss-"

"Missed you too, love you, and all that jazz," Ryan stated, as the lights died down, and the chanting stopped. He did not take an eye off the two figures walking up the Macalania path. "I just wanted to see if my old master was available to fight against."

Auron looked at Ryan, who responded with a "Loser" shrug. "That's all right, I think I'll pass…" he muttered, continuing to walk.

"Come on Auron!" Ryan goaded, causing everyone else to contribute.

"It would be a great honor…" Yuna smiled, and looked intently.

"Go Ryan! Kick his ass!" Rikku cheered; hold up a self made banner… from where… I really don't wanna know…

"Kimahri would bet on Auron, but is cheering for Ryan."

"Yeah! A fight, eh?" Wakka grinned that goofy grin as Lulu shook her head. Kimahri walked up behind Tidus and me.

"Yeah, go Ryan…" Tidus muttered, glaring at his former mentor…

Auron looked at me, with a glimmer of desperation in his eye… I almost wished him good luck, when I happened to remember him moving away from me like I was a freak. So, I cheered.

* * *

Auron looked at Brie, with a half of a half smile playing on his lips… '_She'll cheer for me… at least…_' Ryan chuckled.

"Master, would you cheer for yourself, after the way you've been treating her?" Ryan inquired, smirking. Auron took a deep breath, knowing one of his few rules in fighting:

_If you can stay calm, you can probably win the fight._

'_Yeah, stay calm, and at least she'll like me…_' Auron hoped, tugging off his cowl, jacket, armor, coat and other things that could weigh him down. '_Wait a minute...since when did _that_ become a factor?_'

"Go Ryan," Auron jerked his head up to her Brie looking straight at him, smiling, though looking sad. "Kick his ass to the Farplane and back."

With that being said, the battle had not only begun, but Auron had lost it.

* * *

Auron swung his katana with full strength at Ryan's yellow lightsaber. 'I don't believe it! … I wasn't that horrible was I?' he debated with himself, as Ryan smirked.

Using his powers, (force, if you will) he picked up a few dead trees and chucked them at Auron, knocking the man back against nearby tree. "Come on Auron!" he jested, walking over to meet him. "You are the one who told me not to fight with other things on my mind…"

Auron huffed, and jumped into the air, turning a complete 360 degree turn, and landing his sword against lightsaber (mind you…. The sword won't break… the lightsabers in training mode). Ryan countered his attack, simply reading into Auron's mind to see where the sword would foolishly swung next.

'_Left, right, up, down, it's like he's reading my mind_' Ryan hid back a laugh, as he neatly sidestepped Auron's next move. Auron spun around, and continued swinging the weapon for all it was worth.

But that wasn't true fighting, now, was it?

Ryan, brought his weapon, as bright as the sun, down in a complete arch, cutting a line into Auron's arm, torso, and leg. Auron had barely enough time to register the pain as Ryan brought his knee up to his face, and kicking him. Though he was winning, Ryan frowned. 'This is getting dumb…' he thought to himself, turning around to smile at Rikku.

Rikku grinned and began chattering with the Goth next to her -Lulu, was it? - who was looking at him with recognition. 'I guess they know who I am now…' he shrugged.

Auron took Ryan's foolish move and lunged, using all of his strength for a single attack. '_This is totally against everything I believe in… but at least I'll win_!' Auron thought, slashing Ryan on the back…

Or what he thought to be. "Wha?" Auron wondered aloud, looking around. About a split second later, someone behind him tapped him on the shoulder.

Auron spun in horror to see that his student was sitting on his blade's handle, with quite ease, and holding a purple lightsaber. 'Second level of intense…' Auron noted, before being completely thrown out of their fighting area.

* * *

"This is stupid…" Yevon muttered from a nearby tree. "Our little friend has an unfair advantage: his little slut hates him! … I guess I can help…" chanting, he disappeared, becoming invisible to the normal being's eye, and landed next to Auron. Digging threw his pockets, he pulled out a vial.

He muttered under his breath, a red glow envoloping Auron's body. Auron groaned quietly, and squeezed his eyes shut. Chuckling softly,Yevon whispered, "This'll even the odds…" before slipping the bottle into Auron's pant pocket and going back to his hiding place­.

* * *

­­'_Wait…' Auron thought helplessly, while being held back by two Belleven guards. It was the wedding. Tidus was smiling, and nodding like everything was perfectly okay…_

_Auron clenched his fists. Everything was NOT okay. Nothing would be if they didn't help…_

"_HAA!" Auron shouted, breaking free of the grip. He ran up the stairs, his breath leaving him… though it was ironic… unsents don't have to breath… or so Auron thought…_

_Stopping, he saw that he was young again! … 'Come on! Hurry!' he though urgently, running to the top of the stairs, past the line of the guardians, each nodding their head, agreeing, well… Kimahri wasn't there… but no matter…_

_Auron reached the top, where Brie was being forced to wed Seymour. Though this was the wrong time, she really looked nice in that dress… _

"_Speak now, or forever hold your peace…" Mika's voice rang through his ears. Nothing happened. Nobody moved, no body attempted to help her._

"_I ob-" he stopped, when Brie herself walked up to him and slapped him. _

"_You never liked me then. You don't like me now. Stop kidding yourself!" she yelled, pushing him toward the edge of the railing. _

"_Wait… let me explain…" Auron tried to put in, but was cut off._

"_She doesn't love you anymore! She loves me!" Seymour grinned, fixing his headpiece. Brie and Auron looked at each other, and pushed him off the edge. "CURSE Youuuuuu…" Seymour yelled…_

"_And?" Auron faced Brie again, who was wielding Pendragon._

"_Please! I really do!" Auron pleaded, falling to his knees. _

"_Get up." A command. He rose. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach, and looked down to see a sword sticking into it. "Die." He looked up to Brie, her lips upturned into a smile, as the other guardians walked up, grinning at him. _

_He stopped, and tumbled over the edge…

* * *

_

"Auron! Sir Auron! Ryan, you killed him!" Yuna exclaimed, shaking him. Ryan blanched and looked down to his former master.

Kimahri, sensing danger, shoved Yuna out of the way. "Watch out!" he shouted, and looked to Ryan. "Kimahri think now good time for force field…"

Ryan nodded, pulled out his purple lightsaber, and engaged a force field. "Um, this isn't going to help if he's dead…"

"I don't think his dead…" I whispered, and looked to Tidus, eyes wide.

"Oh my shit…" Tidus gasped, as the rest of the group watched in amazement.

* * *

Auron stood up, unaware of his wounds. He looked around, with a killer's eye. He stopped on Brie. "Die," he hissed, before lunging at her.

"Look-" Tidus started shouting, but Kimahri put his furry paw on his shoulder, and he looked to up.

"Kimahri not put Yuna or Brie in danger. They are safe." Kimahri informed Tidus. Tidus attempted to free himself but Kimahri tightened the grip. "Please stop…"

"He's gonna attack her! I can't sit here!" Tidus exclaimed, struggling more. Kimahri pointed a finger.

"See blue light?" Tidus squinted, but eventually nodded. "Force field, strong. Yuna and Brie safe."

"And us?" Tidus asked, nodding knowing that his sis and his… summoner (hee hee) couldn't get hurt.

"This is why we don't move." Tidus looked up, horrified.

* * *

The field stopped Auron from hitting me, but I saw his eye… "Ryan! He's been berserked!" I exclaimed, looking into his eye, only to suddenly jump back when the sword slammed into the force field again. "Don't hurt him… much…"

* * *

Auron felt no pain, no sorrow, and no misery. He just knew his goal was in front of him, and someone was stopping him. He turned and faced Ryan, who was conversing with her. "You," Ryan looked at him, changing his lightsaber into its silver color. The ultimate form. The blade shined as Ryan looked somewhat impressed, yet, a touch frightened. Just as the lights died down, and the saber was complete, Auron muttered, "Die." And another battle ensued.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Blade to light saber, they were practically alike. They had sparred so many times… many of which Ryan not making out of alive, that Ryan practically new all of Auron's tricks.

Though, this could be called a new one.

Ryan bit his lower lip, drawing blood. 'This is bad…' he noted, as Auron came at him. Auron was moving fast, too fast for someone to handle. Eight times per second slowly went up to sixteen, and sixteen to thirty-two. It took all Ryan had to not give up. But, looking in his former master's eye, he saw nothing… nothing but …

Death.

Hatred.

Everything Auron had taught him to fight against.

Ryan almost stopped to chuckle. Now, this was ironic. He thought back to when his master younger, and before he had left for the pilgrimage that changed his life…when he used to be Ryan's mentor…

* * *

"_Auron-sensei? Can I have some sake?" ten year younger Ryan asked, inching closer…closer… "Ow!" he cried, as a flat side of a sword landed on his palm. _

_Auron chuckled. "Fine. But you must beat me in battle."_

_Ryan pouted. "That's impossible! No one can beat you, Auron-sensei!" as Auron continued chuckling, Ryan looked into his eyes, "Right?"_

"_Little one, you have much to learn." Auron smiled (back when he smiled much MUCH easier) "But I will teach you something." Ryan looked up, eager to learn. _

'_Mmm…Sake…'…or not…_

_Auron rolled his eyes and whapped Ryan upside the head. "Hey!" Ryan complained, bottom lip quivering._

"_Stop thinking about my sake." Ryan stopped._

"_See you are invincible! You can read minds!" Auron smirked. How easy it was too fool children…_

"_No…but Ryan listen." Ryan listened. "No matter how dark the battle may seem as though you might lose, remember a quote my father told me: 'The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins," Ryan looked confused, but Auron continued, "but in the heart of it's strength lies weakness: one lone candle is enough to hold it back.' And you, young Ryan, you can be that candle." He had smiled again, and stood up._

"_Want some sake now?"

* * *

_

Ryan nodded, as though responding to the flashback. He then gave ten times more power than he was giving before, pushing this "Auron" back onto the edge of the force field, and attacking like mad. This wasn't a sparing match anymore. Not to Ryan. To him it'd suddenly become a match to save a man he'd once loved as his own father. 'I can be that candle, Auron,' he thought, ignoring the wounds and pressing forward.

* * *

"We have to stop them!" I screamed, as the battle reached its end. "They're both hurt!"

"Will probably fight till death…" Kimahri commented sadly.

"Neither will try to stop… doesn't matter, for even if they do… Auron's still beserked!" Tidus looked to the battle. Sparks were erupting from the shield, and every once in a while, you'd see a face smashed against a side.

I held Pendragon in the air. "Yuna! Do you have a remedy!" I shouted, changing Pendragon into my messiah staff. She nodded, and threw me one.

'I hope this works…' I thought to my self, as I pointed my staff to the shield. "So fly away; and leave it behind; just stay awake; there's nowhere to hide!" I screamed, as a huge white light came from the staff.

The shield burst, and out came Ryan and Auron, battered heaps. "Check on Ryan!" I shouted to Yuna. She nodded and moved to carry out the plan, but Rikku was already at his side.

"Brie?" I looked to Tidus, while rushing over to Auron. "He's still berserked…"

"I know," I said calmly popping the top for the Remedy lid off. "I have a plan."

"Does this plan know where we can get a new messiah?" I huffed, and pushed him out of the way.

"Check on Ryan!" I exclaimed, as Tidus ran. Really, Ryan had enough people…Rikku could count for twenty, but I didn't want to get laughed at…

I kneeled next to Auron. "Auron" glared at me with a cold eye, wanting to hurt me, but unable to move. "I could kill you…" Auron hissed attempting to sit up. I rolled my eyes, and gestured the bottle to him. The man turned up his head, "I'm not taking that."

I laughed. "You mean you can't." he turned that cold eye. I sighed, and tried to force him to drink. He slightly moved his head to the left, making me almost spill it.

"Like I said, I'm not taking that."

"Shut up," I said, before taking a swing of the water, and putting my mouth to his.

He struggled to free himself, but when the potion went from my mouth to his, he stopped thrashing, and leaned against the tree. "Ugh… what happened…" he began, moving to put his head in his hands. He stopped, though, when pain shot through his arms, making his wince in pain.

"What do you remember…?" I asked gently, moving so he could rest his head on my lap… (stop laughing….). He leaned back, looking pained. 'The memories or the wounds?' I though, while adjusting my legs. He hissed as I hit a bruise. 'Oops… okay, wounds.' I pulled out Pendragon, and began healing him, as he talked.

"I remember fighting… and everyone cheering for him…including you…" I acting like I didn't hear him, and continued dressing his wounds. "And … losing horribly to Ryan… and … that's it…"

"That's all?" I asked in disbelieve. I expected him to roll his eyes at me, but instead, he bit his tongue, as though thinking.

"Well… I had this weird dream…" My eyes widened. Finally! Some information!

"What was it about…?" I goaded. Auron looked as though he was going to tell me, but stopped, and refused to answer, instead, playing with the zipper on my pant pockets (near the bottom of my leg…). "Anything else…" I wrapped the last bandage around his torso, making his slightly sit up as I round the bandage around his back.

As I wrapped it, I stopped, momentarily, and leaned against his back, simply, enjoying being there. "Is something wrong?" Auron asked, smirk clear in his words. I froze, and then moved away.

"No…sorry about that…" I sheepishly muttered, finishing up the bandage and applying some… cream.

Auron blushed as much as Auron could blush (aka, not a lot, but to anyone, it's something). "Um, you can… stay there …if you like…" I froze again.

"Really?" he nodded, not too much; he didn't want to jostle his wounds. I leaned my back against his chest and sighed.

"Something wrong?" he asked, brushing a piece of hair from my face. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't blush… much…

"No… it's nothing…" I fibbed, sighing again, and closing my eyes. I heard a faint chuckle.

"You are a poor liar." I glared at him, and he chuckled again. "And your glares are worthless…" he stopped, and moved his hand down… down… 'Oh crap…' till they reaching into his pockets and pulled out a vial. "I very faintly remember someone putting this in my pocket…" he paused, when I grabbed it from it hands.

I shook it, raising an eye brow when the contents went from side to side. Not in a liquid way… I attempted to pop the cork. "It's a note in a bottle…" I struggled to open it, when Auron held out a hand.

"May I see?" I shook my head.

"You're hurt! You're in no condition to attempt to open this bottle!" I scolded him. He sighed, and called for my brother.

"I wasn't going to open it myself…"

"You rang-" Tidus smirked walking up, leaning against a tree. I looked up to him, and his reason for his smirk couldn't be more obvious.

"Grrr…" I muttered, and stood up. I stalked over to my brother. "If you're so great, then why don't you open this?"

"Oh, I was just trying to keep the mental image to tell everyone about thi- OW!" He shirked, grabbing his arm. I cast a look over my shoulder, only to see Auron leaning attempting to lean against the tree he was sitting against a moment before. In his hand was the dreaded whip of evil. I shuddered, and handed my brother a potion.

"Don't make jokes about me," Auron muttered, using another tree to help him navigate. I guess he was still hurt pretty bad. "Brie," I looked up. "Get my stuff. Your "brother" and I will open the vial." I nodded, and ran off.

* * *

"So what's up, oh great man with whip?" Tidus smirked as Auron glared at him.

"Shut up. Open this. Now."

"And if I say no…" Tidus' eyes widened when Auron put a hand on the whip again. "Fine," And with one easy yank, the cork came off easily. "Are you and sis really _that_ weak?" he asked incredulously. Auron took a deep breath.

'_This is going to be fun to explain…'_ Auron thought.

"Okay, Tidus, you did see how both your… "sister" and I touched the bottle, right?" Tidus nodded his blond hair. "And it wouldn't open no matter what?"

"Yes…what, did her "powers" go all beserk-o, like you did during the fight?" Auron bit the inside of his cheek. It's wasn't noticeable, but he still did.

"What else happened in the fight?" Auron asked, thinking that this would be easier to hear, than trying to explain then who "messiah and second in command" business to the blitzer.

Tidus sighed, and sat down on a nearby stump, thanks to of Ryan's tree chucking. "Well, you fell, Sis freaked out, and we were going to help you… but then you jumped out, and tried to kill her. What made you mad, anyway?" Auron gave him a look, that clearly read… 'Boy, didn't you just say I was berserked?' and Tidus shook his head.

"I mean before the fight. During the first half. Everyone was cheering for Ryan, and it just plain looked like you had already lost," Tidus explained, walking over to the older man. "And this display came from a guy who almost never shows what he's feeling on his face."

"Well, everyone was cheering for Ryan, that punk kid…" Auron attempted, when Tidus shook his head, and walked closer.

"Maybe, but then why did _you _spaz when my _sister_ cheered for him?" Tidus asked accusingly. Auron sighed, and sat down on another …branch, lying helplessly on the ground (once again, thank you Ryan the tree chucker…)

Putting his head in his hands, he responded. "Her idea to talk with the maester is…" he shook his head, and looked up. "Aren't you worried about Brie also? And Yuna?"

Tidus looked down to his former mentor, and nodded. "Well, yeah! Waiting to even TALK to him is too much, but marriage? That's just… what is sis thinking?"

"Well, Yuna was thinking about marriage to Seymour, in a negotiation with him…" Auron began, but Tidus cut him off.

"Um, sis was proposed to. Not Yuna. And how did you know this?" Tidus questioned, looking suspicious as Auron chuckled.

"I have my ways… but I think that Brie's reason…" he sighed again. "Might be the same."

"Negotiate what?" Tidus exclaimed, kicking a nearby tree. "She's the youngest in the group, why is my sister faced with all the challenges?"

"I wonder…and she's not the only one…" Auron countered, looking up.

Tidus spun around. "What? All by herself? Themselves?" he corrected, looking worried.

"Both Brie and Yuna are strong…but Seymour's-" Tidus waved his hands.

"No way in all the flaming fuck is Seymour stronger. And that's just an obvious one," Tidus stated, crossing his arms. Auron chuckled again. "Now what, old man? Shouldn't we be doing something to help them?" Auron stopped, and stood up, with much difficulty (he WAS still hurt, you know…)

"I'm not old." He muttered, shifting from foot to foot, and looking uncomfortable. "Brie… uh, they probably want it this way…" Tidus let out a yell.

"Argh!" he shouted, and kicked the tree again, causing a fruit to dislodge it's self from it, and fell onto his head. He looked down at the little piece of fruit, before it completely disappeared. "Anyway…I don't get it? Sis doesn't trust me? Us? Yuna doesn't either? She's known those people for ten years!"

"On the contrary, she doesn't want us caught up in what ever she's planning." Tidus sighed, and turned to face Auron again.

"I thought you could read minds, why don't you just simply read sis' and-" Auron held up a hand.

"It's not that simply-"

Tidus' eyes raged. "Then _make_ it that goddamned simple! Instead of us running in the dark, looking for answer!" he looked to Auron, expecting for the older man to pull out that goddamned whip to beat him… but all he saw was…

…nothing.

Auron's eye was a void of emptiness, looking back at Tidus. Tidus drew back a notch.

"Well… they should tell us… This makes me worry more…" Tidus muttered. Auron chuckled sadly. "What?"

"That's they way she is: she's naïve, playful, but sure as hell doesn't ask for help," Auron commented, standing up. Tidus smirked, as watched Auron stand up.

"How is it that you know my sister so well, _old man?_" he grinned as the older man began to blush. Unfortunately, without the cover of his cowl, Tidus could see everything. He shrugged it off. "Eh, you're right."

Auron, happy to be saved from further embarrassment, straightened up and looked to Tidus, while also attempting to his face straight. "Brie…is easy to read…"

Tidus laughed. "Yeah, she is."

"But hard to guard. Stand by her, always…" Auron began walking off, when Tidus tapped him on the shoulder.

"Shouldn't _I_ be telling _you_ that?" he smirked again, all the while ducking an incoming blow.

Suddenly, a scream erupted throughout the forest. Auron and Tidus looked at one another.

"Brie!" Auron shouted, and sprinted as fast as he could, which was surprisingly fast for a hurt guy. Tidus hurried after him with confusion written across his face.

"…Sis!" he shouted, and ran faster to keep up with the older guy. '_Why the hell wouldn't he shout, 'Yuna!' or 'guardians!'? No, he yells for "Brie", my sis-_' Tidus stopped short. '_Ah…_NOW_ I get it!_' he grinned as he followed his former mentor, but his smile quickly dropped when he came upon the scene…

* * *

(Ps, this is when Brie left to retrieve Auron's stuff… a while back…)

"Hi guys!" I shouted, rushing over to where Auron's stuff was. Rikku and Yuna were crowed around a person kneeling on the ground. "Shit! Ryan!"

I hurried over to where Ryan was. He didn't notice I was coming, though. He was too busy talking to the girls. "Rikku, I'm glad you're worried about me," he started, attempting to stand. "But I …" he clutched his side and winced. "good." He finished, almost standing.

"Please Ryan, stay!" Rikku cried, trying to hug him. She accomplished her task, to only make him wince more.

"Please Sir Ryan, you're hurt! Let us heal you!" Yuna exclaimed, pulling out her staff. Ryan shook his head, and started walking away. If not for some completely_ random_ messiah standing there…

"OW!" he shouted, falling to his knees again. He turned to face me. "You just HAD to throw a knife at me, all poor and wounded?"

"If you're so damn hurt, then goddamnit, STAY!" I shouted. He glared at me.

"Please Ryan?" Rikku begged. He looked to her, sighed, and sat back down.

"Okay… only for a bit though…" he told us, looking fully happy that he had so many girls worried about him. 'Whatever…' I thought, and walked over to Lulu and Wakka.

"That was scary, ya?" Wakka asked, looking to where the fight had taken place. I nodded. "Lu, I thought Sir Auron …"

What ever Sir Auron was, Lulu shushed him. "Not here, not now. But, I'm worried about…"

"What not here or now?" I asked, butting in. She looked over to me, with a look clearly read, 'Like I said, not here OR now!'

"I'm worried about …how Sir Auron became berserked… I mean… no one here has the ability…" Lulu bit her lip worriedly. "This is bad…"

"Yeah…" I said, shaking my head. "And what ever it was, it came from over there…" So, I, the ingenious great one, decided to go look at what just happened to be over there…

And nothing was there. "That's odd…" I muttered, looking left and right. I heard the swish of a branch and jumped.

"Dear messiah, you haven't looked up!" I turned around to where the voice was coming from, and let out a scream as I saw a blade come near me.

* * *

"Sir Auron!" Lulu exclaimed, after seeing the Legendary Guardian run up… with a shirt… (drools).

"Hey Auron…" Ryan waved from his little seat in heaven aka, Rikku glomping him. Auron brushed it off.

"Where's sis?" Tidus asked, coming up behind him. Yuna gestured to where Brie had walked into.

"Didn't you guys hear a scream?" Auron looked around, grabbing his katana. Yuna looked at him suspiciously.

"Yah," Wakka cut in. "but …" suddenly, Wakka put two and two together.

"Damn it!" Tidus shouted, running toward the area. Lulu went to follow him, but looked around.

"Wait… where's Kimahri?" Everyone looked around, as Auron followed Tidus. "Let's go!"

* * *

I brought my hands up, in order to shield my head/ neck to not die, when I felt someone shove me out of the way, and I heard the clang of metal. I cracked open an eye to see Kimahri and Yevon blade to lance.

"Kimahri don't like you," Kimahri stated, pulling away. Yevon snickered.

"So little slut, you can't fight your own battles?" Yevon mocked. I seethed, and pulled out Pendragon. "Calm down, whore, I'm not going to hurt you… _yet_," he added in undertone, as everyone ran up. "Look! It's the berserked freak!" he exclaimed as Auron came up behind me. "Did you forget your shirt, _Sir _Auron?" he asked in a mocking tone, tilting his head, grinning all the while.

Auron didn't seemed fazed by his comment. He was already too mad, though he didn't show it. Tidus looked at Yevon curiously. "I know you!" he shouted, pulling out Brotherhood. "You're the one who tried to hurt sis!"

Yevon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, she deserved it, meddling in my plans…when she already has a large enough part…"

"What do you want?" Auron hissed, holding onto his katana, simply waiting for a time to strike. Yevon looked at him and laughed.

"Boy, you-" he began.

"He's older than you!" I exclaimed, pointing Pendragon. Yevon rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. I'm over a thousand years old. Anyway," he looked back to Auron. "I thought you're still too hurt from being beaten by your own student! You were so pathetic…"

"You beserked him?" Tidus asked, holding up Brotherhood threateningly. Kimahri poised his lance in a fighting manner, also.

"Um, duh," Yevon sighed, and began walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Tidus yelled, rushing up to him. Yevon flicked his hand, and Tidus flew backwards.

"Brother!" I shouted, running up to Tidus. Yevon sighed again.

"Look, I only stayed to annoy _her_," he said, pointing at me, looking disgusted. "What I want… well, why don't you read the little note in the bottle!" and just like that, he disappeared.

"You didn't open the note?" I asked, as the rest of them came up. Ryan rushed up to where Yevon had just left, and clenched his fists.

"Damn it! Just missed him!" he exclaimed, punching a nearby tree… and since he was still hurt, wincing in pain.

"Why would you need to see him? And," Yuna began, moving up to heal him again. "who's "him"?"

"He's an asshole," I stated, staring at the spot. Tidus walked up to her.

"It's nothing… come on! Let's go!" Tidus exclaimed, tugging on her arm and leading her away. Lulu looked at Auron and Kimahri.

"What happened, ya?" Wakka asked, confused as Rikku attempted to pry the info out of Ryan. Kimahri, Auron and I all looked at each other.

"A huge flash of light…"

"Kimahri think he saw a fiend…"

"This sexy guy was stripping…" they all turned to look at me. I shrugged. "It could happen!"

Auron waved his hands. "What ever it is, it's none of your concern. Yuna's pilgrimage means more right now… and I'll be right back…" and he walked away.

"Yuna need Kimahri…" and Kimahri quickly followed him. The two looked at me.

"… Look! An infected moose!" and I spirited after the Ronso and the Legendary Guardian. As we left, Wakka turned to face Lulu.

"I think that they aren't telling the truth, ya?" Wakka commented, crossing his arms as Ryan and Rikku staked by, the latter of the two still attempting to gain info from the former. Lulu looked at Wakka curiously, before shaking her head. "Eh?"

"Clueless, absolutly clueless…" she muttered, walking off behind the group of guardians. Wakka looked at her, confused as ever. Suddenly, he smiled, and hurried after her.

* * *

"That was…weird…" I muttered, handing Auron his coat and his armor. Auron nodded gratefully, and donned his clothing. Even though Kimahri was walking behind us, it still scared me when he talked.

"Kimahri want to know who that person was who tried to hurt Brie," Kimahri said bluntly, making me jump about a foot in the air.

"How about we tell you later?" I suggested, as we kept walking. Kimahri nodded, and we caught up with Tidus and Yuna, in the midst of their own troubles. Bartello continued pestering Yuna again. I walked up to Tidus.

"Anything wrong, brother?" I asked, sliding up next to him. Tidus pointed to Bartello.

"All he's been babbling about "Have you seen Dona?" since we first saw him! Who'd actually wanna find Dona?" Tidus whispered, as the rest of the guardians and an added bonus walked up.

Seeing the new group of people, Bartello stopped annoying the young summoner, and began…

"Hey! Have any of you seen Dona?" Bartello pleaded, falling to his knees, and taking both Auron' coat and my pant leg in his hands and kissing it…

"Dona?" Tidus put his hands behind his head, smirking when Auron and I attempted to pull away. "Can't say I have."

"Can't say I want to either," I muttered freeing my pant leg from his kissing grasp. (Mental note…: wash pants as soon as possible…).

Wakka crossed his arms across his chest. "What's up?" everyone looked at him like, 'Weren't you listening?'

Bartello paid no mind, though. "We got separated on the way here," he hit his fists against a nearby tree. "Damn it all! I got to find her!"

"Calm down." Bartello looked to Auron like he was mad… which in fact, he probably is…

"But… if anything happens to her…" 'Every man in the world would be overjoyed,' I thought, finishing up Bartello's statement.

"Running around in a panic is not going help. Right now, you have to keep cool, and search," Auron gave Auron logic, as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"But…" Bartello began.

I waved my hands. "This man is the most strangest in the universe. But, he's normally right…sometimes."

"Guard your emotions, and then guard your summoner… or messiah." Auron added in the extra two words that since I had fallen into Spira, he's had to add a lot.

Bartello went to argue, but then, as though recognition went through his mind, he nodded. "You're right."

"Shall we search?" Bartello shook his head.

"No," he said, being all manly and crap. "I've taken up enough of your time. Thank you, Sir Auron, Lady Brie." And with that, he turned around and walked out of our sight.

Rikku let go of Ryan's shoulder, and moved to follow him. "What's up?" Wakka asked a second time, making everyone twice as annoyed. Rikku shook her head.

"I- I just wanted to wish him good luck," She muttered moving back to Ryan, who was wearing a saddened look on his face.

"I can't believe you like that…'Lunk man' better than me!" Ryan exclaimed, obviously joking. Rikku began pouting and playfully hit his arm. "Ack… that hurt…"

We walked in silence… No one really wanted to speak, well save Ryan and Rikku's love spouts, and Wakka randomly calling out, "What's up?" causing Lulu to freak out, and to Fira his ass.

Finally, we stopped by a wooded off area. I stopped, knowing that everyone was going to also. And turns out…

"Wait…" Auron's eye scanned to tree. Yuna and Tidus looked to him, confused. "It is here… somewhere.."

"What's here?" Tidus asked, tilting his head.

"Something you should see."

"But… Sir Auron…" Yuna began, thinking that her legendary guardian had gone insane. Usually, he was the one who hated stopping…

"It won't take long," he stated, and began hacking at the wood. No one moved to help him, and I wanted the story to continue, so I helped out.

Once the path had been cleared, they all filed in save Rikku, Ryan, Tidus, Auron and I. "You know a fights coming up, right?" I asked Ryan and Auron. They nodded and began putting on their armor. "Maybe you two should sit it out…"

"No, a fight he wants is a fight he gets," Ryan muttered, acting like his usually cocky self. He and Rikku slipped through the secret path. Tidus looked at me and Auron.

"Weirdoes…" he grinned, before grabbing me by the collar and dragging me behind him.

When we got there, it was beautiful… these practically sparklingly trees, glowing in the moonlight… giving the place a … holy look. It was spectacular… it was…

"Boring…" Tidus muttered, rolling his eyes. I sighed. What was with these guys and beauty? "This place… it's just water, isn't it?"

"This is what spheres are made of. It absorbs and preserves people's memories," Auron explained, pulling out his katana. Only Ryan and I followed suit.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble and shake. Something started coming up from the boring water. Something that looked like … jello…

"What's that?" Wakka exclaimed, taking a step back. 'Maybe, if you get close enough, it'll eat you!'

Auron sighed, and adjusted his sword. "Fiends are also attracted to these places."

The blob of Jello … jellied, and the battle was on… 'What a dumb fight…' I thought, bring up Pendragon. Unfortunately for me, it's easier to play the game, then it is to live it…

A/N- me must pimp: 2 _fallen god and a guardian angel_, and _The return of the gods,_ Anbu713: GREAT story… get's u hooked… and it's my onii-chan's work… also _Age of Heroes_… a Halo and Star wars mix… really good, tho… and he pimped my story…  
_Ripped and torn_- Sephirothxx, great story… from a … different point then mine, like I wanted to go to spira..  
_The makings of a hero_, Anasazi Darkmoon, much Seymour bashing, I promise!  
_What Happens in My Dreams_, Moogle Girl X2, really good story following a summoner's pilgrimage!

Me tired…it'd almost 5…am lots of line breakers.. yawn. night


	19. Fights, and Random stuff

**/N-** oh my nizzule…I'm really sorry about taking so long to update! (bows) I had school, …damn…my schedule has been horrible lately…

**A/N**.- I am here to promte…- What Happened in My Dreams, My Moogle Girl X2…read it NOW!  
And Ripped and Torn by Sephirothxx. Read it. OR ELSE!

It's 2:18, so maybe I should check the story…

Chapter 19- Fights, and Random stuff.

"DIE YOU BLOB OF OVER UNHEALTHY JELLY!" I screamed, rushing up to the beast…er…Spherimorph, slicing it up with Pendragon. "TAKE THIS!" I brought the blade through the thing's middle and hear a satisfying, "SWUSH".

"Ha! Dead!" I grinned, and put Pendragon over my back, smiling all the while. "See, one hi-" Suddenly, the blob morphed, and slammed down into me, killing me instantly.

* * *

"SIS!" Tidus shouted, running up to Brie's smushed body. "OMG! Someone get me a phoenix down!" Ryan rolled his eyes, and checked his pockets.

A smaller hand slipped into his shirt pocket, making him blush slightly, as the hand grabbed the potion before he could reach. "I've got it!" She exclaimed, and pulled out something else. "MIX!" She shouted, combing the two together as fast as she could, and chucking it to Brie's general direction.

The creation showered down on both Brie and Tidus, healing Brie… unfortunately for all of the party… (all groan)

"See?" Rikku grinned and lightly kissed Ryan on the cheek, making him blush more. "I can fight!" Ryan nodded, and put a hand to his cheek, which was a red as Auron's coat, as Lulu and Wakka paused from fighting to see the sight in front of them.

"What that guy doing with Rikku, ya?" Wakka questioned, chucking his blitz ball at monster, only to have it "chucked" back, slamming into his upward hairdo, downward. He huffed, and turned to Lulu, who, along with Yuna, was keeping the blob at bay with magic attacks.

"Let's just say…" Lulu murmured, as her catuar doll raised his arm, and shot off a FIRA to the monster. When she was sure Yuna was okay, she turned to Wakka. "The same thing that is happening to Brie and Auron; and Yuna and Tidus."

"…OH! Okay!" Wakka nodded. About 30 seconds later, he turned back to her. "And what's happing between Auron, Brie, Tidus and Yuna?" Lulu resisted slapping her forehead, fearing that Wakka really WAS as dumb as they said…

* * *

"Owie…" I groaned, sitting up, leaning against Auron's leg. 'Oh...nice…' I thought, snuggling. …wait…

"Are you alright?" Auron asked, propping me up. I nodded my head, and immediately regretted it. "You were killed."

"What? I thought I killed it!" I exclaimed, holding my head in my hands. Wow…I had a massive headache!

Yuna walked up to us, and waved her staff. A bright light flashed over my head, and my headache was gone. "Ensuna. And Brie? You attacked it! We need magics on him!"

I nodded, and stood up, with the assistance of Auron. I changed Pendragon into a staff and said, "Okay! Let's fight!"

I walked up to the blob (I can't spell it's name. Besides, it's a better and truer…) "Arighty then!" I exclaimed. "Fi-"

Before I could finish my incantation, the Blob changed shape, and crashed down on me again! Lucky, I was full health, unlike last time, and didn't die…but I wasn't too happy…

"DIE YOU F-ing FREAKING OF F-ing NATURE!"

See?

"Brie! Calm down!" Auron exclaimed, chucking me a high potion. I didn't listen, and began whacking the blob with the staff.

Now, if blobs could laugh, it would've. For before, I was doing some damage with a sword but with a staff… it was like a nice back scratching! (if it has a back…or a front…or a side…)

I attempted to kick it, and my foot got stuck! "WAHHH!" I cried, tugging at my leg to get it free. "This isn't fun!"

"I can fira it!" Yuna exclaimed, readying her staff. Ryan, who'd finally gotten over his embarrassment, walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do that, and Brie's …toast…" he chuckled at the joke. Rikku bopped him on the head.

"That isn't very funny, you know!" she pouted, crossing her arms. Ryan laughed, and walked next to her.

"Sure it is!" he grinned and Rikku couldn't help but smile back…though he was laughing at me getting hurt.

"THIS ISN"T FUNNY!" I screamed, attempting to free my leg. Kimahri and Yuna were talking as he was showing her the results of a scan. Yuna then nodded.

"Yes! I have an idea! Brie! Stand still!" So, stand still I did, as Yuna summoned Ixion. The horse poked his head through a random plot hole…er…a hole in the sky…and jumped out, landing next to Yuna.

Yuna seemed to talk to the aeon, and it nodded. "Thor's Hammer!" Yuna shouted, aiming her staff to the skies. The aeon responded by pointing it's horn to the sky also, having a blot of lightning gather on it, and shooting at the blob.

And me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH-" and I fell dead again.

* * *

"SIS!" Tidus shouted, running up to Brie's electrocuted body. "OMG! Someone get me a phoenix down!" Ryan rolled his eyes, and checked his pockets.

Ryan stopped when Rikku …

"Stop!" everyone turned around to see Auron walking up to Brie, and healing her himself. "This is a total déjà vu moment. I will not allow this."

…anyway…

* * *

I woke up in Auron's arms…I think… 'Since when did Auron have red, standing up straight hai…!'

"Eh, you woke up ya!" Wakka exclaimed, as I rolled out of his arms, and onto the cold, freaking wet ground.

"Are you alright?" Auron leaned down, and reached his hand out to me. I took it, shaking my head the while.

"Wow…total déjà vu moment…, how can Seymour stand dying and coming back…again and again…?" I muttered, rubbing my head. Everyone looked at me in a strange way. I shrugged. I was used to it by now…

"Hey! Brie! What's that next to you, ya?" Wakka asked, bending down next to me. I turned my head to see a sphere laying on the … sphere pool beside me. Wakka picked it up, and dusted it off. "Whoa, this is OLD! ('Just like Auron…(snicker)') Don't know if you can play it back!"

Tidus grabbed it from Wakka. (What is with these guys and their manners?) He inspected it as Auron instructed, "Jecht left it here ten years ago." This comment made everyone gasp. "Play it back.

Tidus fidgeted with the sphere, and turned it on…finally…

Over the sphere, we saw Auron, younger, of course, and Braska walking down the high bridge of Bevelle. The Auron in the sphere glared at the person who was holding the sphere…i.e., Jecht. "What are you taking?"

"AHH! SEXY AND YOUNGER AURON!" I screamed and grabbed for a closer look next to my brother. Lulu, Yuna, and Rikku giggled, Ryan shook his head, and Wakka…didn't notice anything…

* * *

(Just going to repeat what Auron said…)

"What are you taking?" Auron hissed as the sphere focused on him and he hurried faster down the high bridge. Jecht, the one recording, snorted at the ex warrior monk.

"Well, you said it was _gonna_ be a long trip…" Jecht explained, and you could hear that he was smiling. "We'll be seeing a lot of neat thing, right? So I thought I'd record it all in this. To show my wife and kid, you know," he added, seemingly doing so to tick Auron off.

And he succeeded. "This is no pleasure cruise!" Auron snapped and picked up a faster pace.

Jecht turned his head, and the sphere, to face Braska. "Hey, Braska. Ain't this supposed to be a grand occasion? Where are all the cheering fans? The crying women?"

Braska chuckled, and faced forward. "This is it. Too many goodbyes…people think twice about leaving…"

Jecht snorted again. "Hmm…if you say so... Well, it better be a lot more colorful when we get back. A parade for Braska, vanquisher of Sin!"

Braska chuckled again. "We should go. Day will break soon."

---

The record went black and suddenly changed to another. They were standing in front of the Macalania travel agency, with all the snow and wind to accent it. Oh, and by they, I mean Auron and Jecht. The two looked ready to kill each other…but keeping their cool in front of Braska.

Braska, apparently the one operating the sphere this time, called to Auron, "Auron, could you stand closer to him?"

Auron stiffened, and inched closer; no farther than he had to move.

"Good. That should do it," Braska nodded, bobbing the sphere up and down with his head movements.

Jecht, just to egg him on…again, muttered to Auron, grinning all the while. "What's the matter? Afraid I might bite?" Auron glared at the former blitz ball star.

"Jecht…" Auron took care to stretch out the other guardian's name as long as he could, to show how pissed he was.

"Braska!" Jecht called down. "You should take one, too. It'd make a great gift for little Yuna!" he then grinned at Auron. Man, this seemed like two little kids fighting over attention! What brats…over grown brats…

Braska nodded his head. "I suppose…"

Auron groaned. "Lord Braska…We shouldn't be wasting our time like this!"

Jecht turned to the warrior monk, looking annoyed. "What's the hurry man?"

Auron glared at him, taking care to put his hand on the handle of his katana. "Let me_ tell_ you what the _hurry_ is!" Jecht glared at him also, and seemed to reach for his weapon as well.

Braska put the sphere down, calling "Auron!" The screen went black.

* * *

About half way through the sphere, Tidus stopped it and glared at it. "What's the point? He wasn't on some pleasure cruise…"

"Wow…Auron, "Man who no one can tick off," was ticked off!" I exclaimed, wondering how much I could pay my brother to keep the sphere…of sexy younger Auron… (drools).

Rikku tapped our shoulders dragging us out of dream land, or thoughts… "I think there's more…"

Tidus nodded and he poked the sphere "ON" button.

* * *

It was a blank screen, well, the Macalaina forest was in the back, but no one was in the picture. The Sphere was being adjusted and Jecht walked into the picture, sitting down on ground, looking slightly upset. …Well, more upset then he was in the screenings before… "Hey." He started off, looking dead at the camera. "If you're sitting there, watching this…it means you're stuck in Spira, like me. You might not know when you'll get back home, but you'd better not be crying! Although…I guess I'd understand. But you know what? There's a time when you have to stop crying and move on. You'll be fine. Remember, you're my son, and…well, uh…"He scratched the back of his neck, and tilted his head. Getting up, he moved to where the sphere was sitting. "Never mind. I'm not good at these things." The sphere showed the spring in a beautiful light, and even though he wasn't on screen, Jecht finished his thought "Anyways…I believe in you. Be good. Goodbye."

* * *

The picture blacked, and no one talked for a while. Finally Tidus spoke up. "He sounded almost serious… but it was too late…" he muttered, clenching his hands into a fist. I went over and hugged him. He looked up, noticed me, and hugged me also.

"He was serious," Auron stated, breaking up Tidus and my hug, and startling the group. "Jecht had already accepted his fate."

I looked over to the guardians, and it seemed as if no one understood what he meant. 'Oh course… They don't know about BOTH sacrifices…' I though, hugging Tidus tighter.

"Jecht…he…He was always talking about going home, to Zanarkand," Auron began, looking straight at Tidus. 'And you're telling everyone, WHY?' "That's why he took all those pictures of you- to show them to you when he returned. But…as he journeyed with us and came to understand Spira… and Braska's resolve…" Auron looked away from Tidus, as though his eye could give away the truth behind everything. So, he looked at me. "It…it happened gradually, but Jecht changed. He decided he would join Braska in his fight against Sin."

"So when he changed, you mean he stopped ticking you off?" I asked, grinning. …Yes, this was a serious situation, but I did want to know.

Auron rolled his eye, smile playing on his lips (not like anyone could see with that cowl…). "And yes, when he changed, we stopped fighting…some."

I hid back a laugh as Tidus asked a question. "So then…he gave up going home?" Auron looked up to Tidus and nodded.

"It was…his decision."

Tidus seemed deep in though, thinking the reason, possibilities, anything. Suddenly, he cheered up, and shouted, "All right! Let's go guys!" and like a band of merry men, they all trooped out.

All but two…

"You okay bro?" I asked, and almost slapped myself. "I mean, are you going to be okay?"

Tidus closed his eyes, and looked up. Smiling, he looked back down to me. "Yeah…yeah I think, soon, I'll be okay. Thanks sis," and he gave me a bone-crushing hug…that crushed some bones…owie…

"Brother!" I complained, rubbing my side. He winced, and handed me a potion.

"Wait." An order. A command. I don't know.

We turned to see Auron leaning against a nearby tree, hidden in the shadows. Tidus walked up to him, leaving me behind as I attempted to swallow the nasty stuff.

* * *

"Yeah?" my brother asked, standing next to the darkness of the tree. Auron emerged and stood on the path, blocking our way out.

"Jecht loved you," Auron said, as though stating the obvious. Tidus waved his arms, looking embarrassed.

"Oh come on! Please!" Tidus almost laughed, until he saw the serious-ness in Auron's face.

"He just didn't know how to express it, he said," Auron recited, making Tidus close his eyes.

"Enough about my old man, okay?" Tidus asked, and began walking back to Brie.

Auron shrugged. "I thought you should know." Tidus spun around, and poked Auron in the chest. "Is there a-"

"Yes, there is a problem. You can pry into everyone else's business, but your own. You're too…-" Tidus stopped thinking of the right word to tell Auron the truth, with out fully ticking him off. "_Hardheaded_ to see anything in front of you own eyes…er, eye!"

Auron stopped. He turned back around, as though trying to ignore Tidus. "I'm not hardheaded." Tidus almost shouted in anger.

"Yes you are! Stop denying it!" he said, as loud as he could, without gaining Brie's attention. Auron turned around slowly, as though threatening him.

"Name one thing."

Tidus huffed. "She loves you. She loves a thick, hardheaded ex warrior monk friend of mine." He rolled his eyes, and stormed back to where Brie was.

Auron let his gaze look onto Brie. '_Does she actually…_' he shook his head. '_It doesn't matter. The boy's lying. And I can't have an attachment onto this world!_' he shouted in his head and stormed off into the woods, Auron style…meaning he simply walked…--;;

* * *

'Damn this bottle to hell!' I cursed, shaking my head to be rid of the taste. 'Actually, damn everyone one who made this-'

Tidus stormed up, looking angry. "Oh hey bro! What's…" he looked at me, and smirked.

"Nothing! Come on, is your arm fixed? And sorry about that…" he grinned sheepishly. I nodded. "Well then let's go!" and he took off running. "Come on! You gonna follow, or am I going to have to wait?"

I rolled my eyes. "Meanie," I said, and ran after him, up to the opening that Auron hacked open.

When I finally caught up, I was standing in another area! It was a snowy and white and pretty… and that's about it. (Sighs) My brother's bad habits are rubbing off on me…

"We rest here," Auron commanded, walking ahead of the group. I caught up to him, and tugged on his coat. He turned to speak to me, saw who was bothering him, and tugged his coat away. He began walking faster.

Huffing, I turned to Tidus. "Brother, what did you do THIS time?" He looked at me, confused. "Brother, you were last talking to him, and he won't look at me now…"

He tapped his chin, as though thinking, then it hit him. He grinned down to me. "It's nothing! Come on, I see a random person standing next to a large piece of fried chicken!" and he sprinted ahead, racing against Wakka. I sighed and moved to talk to Lulu. She shrugged, as though knowing what I was going to say.

"Men," she muttered, as Wakka and Tidus got into an argument, pulling out weapons to settle it. Auron shook his head in disappointment, and brushed past them into the Travel Angency. Yuna looked worried, and Kimahri followed Auron.

Rikku whispered something into Ryan's ear, and Ryan nodded, smiling slightly. He pulled out his light saber, and walked up to the two guys.

… Let's just say it wasn't pretty….

"Oh my… Wakka! Tidus!" Yuna exclaimed, rushing up to the two blitz stars, who were lying dead on the ground. She looked up to Ryan. "Why did you do that?"

He…um… "sheathed" his light saber, and grinned down upon the sight. "Their bickering ticked me off," he said, shrugging his shoulders. Yuna looked up to me.

"Brie! Your brother!" she looked worried. I just shrugged also.

"Just phoenix down his ass. He'll be fine," I muttered, pulling out the said item, and chucking it down to my brother. The light dispersed over him, and he got up. '….Amazing…' I thought, helping him stand. 'So, "dead" people can come back from the dead, but dead people, can't.'

Tidus glared at Ryan, and Ryan simply shrugged. "Don't tick off a guy with a light saber," he said, grinning, and walked into the agency.

"Or a whip," Auron added, brushing past us into the agency also. Rikku craned her neck, and hurried after them. Yuna looked down to Tidus, shivered (because of the cold…) and Kimahri helped her go inside.

I turned my head slightly to see Lulu and Wakka arguing. She rolled her eyes again, and stormed inside, Wakka trailing behind her.

"Ow…" Tidus muttered, rubbing his head as he sat up. I sighed, grabbed his arm, and yanked him up.

"Brother! I'm cold!" I exclaimed, attempting to drag him in. On the way, we saw Clasko, wearing as much clothes as us, yet he wasn't freezing…actually, neither was Tidus…weird…

"Hi there!" he called to us, standing next to Bo and Bob. I rushed up to the chocobos, who were also shivering along with me. 'Is everyone immune to the cold but animals and me?' I thought, petting Bo's head.

"Would you look at this?" Clasko laughed, and sat down on a nearby rock. "They always leave me behind!" He was about to add more, when Bob, the one I wasn't petting, whined for attention. Clasko stood up, grinned and walked over to Bob. "Oh. You want me to scratch you, like Bo, eh?" he scratched Bob, and Bob grinned, and purred …or …whatever birds do…. "There, good." Clasko grinned and walked off.

Tidus looked from chocobo, to Clasko, to me. "How did you know what it wanted?" Tidus asked, slowly backing away. I slapped him on the arm but nodded my head.

Tapping my head, I asked, "Did you read its mind or something?" I raised an eyebrow as Bo walked over to Clasko, leaving me. "I just got dissed by a CHOCOBO! My life is over!"

As Tidus laughed, Clasko turned red. "Oh no my lady… Well, I've always been able to know how chocobos feel. Maybe I'd make a better chocobo breeder than a Chocobo Knight, huh?" he grinned and looked over to us. "Hey, what job do you guys see me doing?" he asked hopefully.

"Chococbo Knight," Tidus said bluntly, crossing his arms to keep out the cold. Clasko's smile fell about twenty notches.

"Oh… Really? For a moment, I thought you'd say 'Breeder'." Clasko shrugged, and began to walk away. I hit my brother and rushed up to Clasko.

"Hey! You can do whatever you put your mind to!" I exclaimed, turning him around to face me. "If you want to be a breeder, than BE a breeder!"

Clakso's face uplifted into a grin. "Yeah…YEAH! I mean…" he nodded and smiled widely. "Wow, thanks my lady! No wonder you are the messiah!" And before I correct him, he, and the chocobos walked into the Macalania forest.

"You pessimist!" I whacked Tidus. He grinned.

"Yeah, but ..." He shrugged. "Come on. I'm cold, and we are allowed to rest at the rest stop." And he ran off to the Travel Agency, leaving me in the cold.

"Frydajan…" I muttered, moving to follow him, when suddenly I heard, as swift as the wind a voice…

_Though you may be happy now, soon, you will be mine…_

I looked around franticly, to see who had said that. 'What in all the flaming-' I thought, when the door slammed open, having Wakka standing in the doorway.

"Hey Brie! We're cold! Come in, ya?" he grinned, making me forget all the thoughts about the creepy voice and the stranger saying.

As I got inside,…damn! Was I warmer! …anyway, So as soon as I got inside…

"Would you like to buy anything?" I heard Rin ask, behind the desk. I raised an eyebrow to him. He shrugged. "Sales…"

I rolled my eyes, and began walking to Yuna, but stopped to see her talking with Tidus. Hiding behind some cabinets, I listened in…

* * *

"It's depends what she wants to do! I mean, my baby sister isn't going to marry some handle bar headed…"

Yuna bit her lip. "His name is Seymour. Maester Seymour Guad-" Tidus waved his arms, shaking his head, to stop her from continuing.

"He could be the all mighty one, for all I care! He's evil! Something's wrong with him! She shouldn't be marrying him!" Tidus practically shouted, drawing the attention of almost everyone in the shop. Only Auron and Lulu, who were deep in conversation, didn't notice.

"What's wrong with you two?" Rikku shivered, hugging closer to Ryan. Tidus glared at the ground, and then softened.

"It's…nothing… I need some fresh air…" he muttered, stomping outside. Wakka looked to the door, which was slammed shut behind him, before shaking his head.

"…What could his problem, yah?" Wakka asked no one in particular. Ryan rolled his eyes. "Ryan? Do you know?"

"No dip, dip wad!" he walked to the door, putting a hand on the side part before turning back around to face us all. "If Seymour wants his ass kicking…er… "answer" to his proposal, then let's go. I have a feeling something else it waiting for us…" After linking arms with Rikku, they strolled outside.

"Kimarhi go too," Kimahri informed us, before him and Yuna hustled outside.

"What are those two doing?" Wakka thought aloud as Lulu and Auron got into a fierce argument, speaking only undertone. He shrugged, and walked out also.

I was about to slip out of my hiding place, when Auron and Lulu walked past.

"But what if I…?" Auron asked, seemly nervous…as he could be… Lulu shook her head.

"It's perfectly fine! If you can, then anyone can…" She gave him a big smile (which was more like a smirk,) and touched his cheek (…wow…that's a lot of affection…). He sighed.

"You're right… I'm being…" he looked down to the ground. "Foolish." And they walked out of the agency also.

I was fuming. 'I thought Lulu liked WAKKA!' I screamed in my head, slamming it against the nearby bookshelf. 'And I thought Auron…er…never mind.'

I walked out of the shop. ..well…almost…

"Would you like to buy something?" I jumped at the sound of Rin's voice behind me. I held my pounding chest.

"RIN! I DON'T WANT TO BUY ANYTHING!" I screamed at the sudden interruption. Rin took a step back.

"Excuse me, my lady…only…well…." He smirked, and glanced out the window. I followed his gaze to see he was looking at…

"Rin?" Rin turned to see me glaring at him. "Why were you smirking at me, and then looking at Auron?" Rin acted innocent, and shrugged. I huffed. "Veha!" (Fine!) I exclaimed, pushing past and walking outside.

Rin whistled and went back to working…

As I walked outside, I felt someone, or some_thing_ grab my arm, and attempt to drag me away. "Easy on the goods!" I shouted, quoting Jack Sparrow.

Tromell backed off a bit. "Forgive me, Lady Brie, but we've been expecting you. We were surprised you decided to come so soon…"

"Yet you were all prepared to pick her up…" Tidus hissed, moving in front of me protectively. Tromell glanced at Tidus, looking slightly mad, but not much…

"_Pleasantly _surprised, of course. Lord Seymour sends his apologies for having left without notice…" Tromell explained, looking at me. I closed my eyes as though thinking…

"Er…" I said…facing the ground. I dug my toe into the ground. "Er…I can continue with the pilgrimage, right?" I asked, not bringing my head up to see anyone's face.

Tidus was staring in disbelief, and Yuna seemed slightly happy, but mostly upset. Wakka, Kimahri, and Lulu looked the same but Auron looked…Auron…

I shook my head, and brought my head up to see Tromell. "Of course my lady! Lord Seymour wishes_ nothing_ else, I'm sure." I involuntarily shuddered at the way he said, 'nothing'.

I turned and hugged my brother. "Goodbye, bro," I whispered into his chest. His eyes glazed over, but he hugged me back.

"Don't get yourself killed, squirt," he muttered into my hair, as we let go. Tromell walked up to us, and grabbed my arm. I didn't resist, cause I knew what I could do…

"Well, … we must follow Guado tradition. I'll have to ask you to wait here a little longer. I'll send someone to escort you…but Lady Yuna…" he held a hand out to her also. "If you would want to gain your aeon…"

Yuna flinched, but walked up next to us. "Yes…I think I shall go also." I gazed back to the group… Tidus looked hurt, but Auron looked… wow…

'I didn't think he could look like that…' I thought, allowing the Guado drag me behind him, with Yuna leading. Auron looked like he was physically and mentally…

Broken.

But, being the cool, "I don't care about anything" man…he had to add… "We're all with you." Tidus glared at him, but Auron continued. "Do as you…will…"

I tried to tear my arm from Tromell, to hug him (Auron, that is). Just to hold him, no matter the age, even if it looked wrong. But on first attempt… "Oh, master wants to make sure you arrive at the temple…" he said soft, as he smiled and pressed something onto my skin.

"AH-" I tried to scream, but my voice was lost. The area where he pressed it felt burning hot! It was as though thousands had shoved swords in my side, while more were firing arrows, and others were burning my skin alive!

Tromell smiled that slow, happy, smile again. "Oh, that shuts out all your powers…and you can only speak things the master would want you to say… Pretty much meaning, you can't talk!" I reached at my throat, and tried to yell at him, but, as he said, nothing came out. "See?"

Yuna, noticing my distress but not noticing what Tromell had done to me, spoke up for me. "Thank you…and I'm sure Brie thanks you too…" 'No I don't! I don't want to marry him! How can I fight with no powers, goddamnit!' I screamed in my head, bending down to the ground as though I had run a mile.

Tromell yanked me up, and helped me walk…well, more like dragged me across the ice. Yuna was ahead, thinking, and I was left to my thoughts.

* * *

"Sorry," Auron muttered to Tidus as Brie, Yuna and the Guado man walked away. Tidus glanced up to the older guardian. "That was your line."

Tidus chuckled sadly. "No, that was yours." Auron looked over to him, raising an eyebrow, and Tidus shrugged. "It's true! Oh and…Yuna!" Yuna spun around to see Tidus put his fingers in his mouth, and blow as hard as he could, resulting in a whistle.

Yuna turned around and smiled. "Yessir!" She called, as Brie was still getting pulled away.

* * *

'Let me GO!' I thought, to some imaginary demon, who was holding all my abilities. Tromell looked over and smiled.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be fine…later." 'No I WON"T!' I screamed, holding my head for a massive headache was occurring.

There was suddenly a flash of light, and the last thing I remember is something…or someone in red coming barreling down the small hill…

* * *

Wakka watched the scene where Brie and Yuna walking away in some sadness. His youngest guardian friend, and also the messiah, was being yanked away for a wedding she obviously did not want to have. He sighed, and followed the group as the walked down this huge ice hill…. "Damn this, yah?" Wakka muttered, kicking a bit of ice with his sandaled foot. "OWOWOWOWO!" he shouted, hoping up and down, for a pointy icicle had hit him instead.

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Wakka, why are you still wearing sandals? In the middle of an ice lake?" Wakka shrugged, and massaged his wounded foot.

Ryan scanned the area ahead. He put his nose to the air, and took a tentative sniff. "Does anyone smell that?" he pondered, facing the group.

Rikku copied him also, and Tidus did the same. "Yeah…" Tidus muttered, putting his hand to his chin. "But I haven't smelt something like that since I was back home…"

"What's going on…?" Lulu asked, as she watched Brie collapse, and the Guado drag her up. There was suddenly a HUGE, and I mean _HUGE_ flash of light, that even Auron, in his cool sunglasses, had to shield his eye.

Brie stopped moving and crumpled to the ground. Yuna stopped and tried to shake her, but Tromell pushed Yuna out of the way, about to pick up Brie, in a bridal style.

'_Over my dead body_,' Auron thought, taking a big leap off the edge of the hill, not realizing that his thought was really ironic.

"Hey!" Tidus called, jumping over also.

"Oh no!" Tidus swiveled his head when he heard Rikku cry, and she began clutching onto Ryan's arm. He nodded and pulled out his light saber. Wakka glanced on, and shouted angrily.

"It's the Al Bheds!" he exclaimed, gripping onto his blitzball angrily. Lulu and Kimahri began running, following only Ryan and Rikku, and leaving Wakka in the dust…er…ice.

Wakka finally realized what was happing and sprinted after.

* * *

Auron caught up with the gang of three, and gave Tromell a death glare. "Stand back," he said, death entwined in his words.

Either Tromell was REALLY dumb, or he didn't care, for he picked up Brie, and began to walk away. "Of course, I'll leave the fighting to you…I'm more of a servant than a-" he stopped short, when Tidus stood next to him, pressing Brotherhood to his throat.

"And let her go," Tidus stated, looking at the Guado with a deep hatred. Tromell's eyes widened, and he dropped Brie, who went tumbling to the ground…

And which Auron caught her in his arms. Tromell smiled, as though learning some huge secret, and grabbed Yuna by the arm. "Come my lady, we must get you to safety, since these men want the messiah to become hur-" he was again cut off when Yuna slapped him.

"I'm fighting too," She said coldly, and walked away, with Tidus and Auron at her heels.

"Lady Yuna! Lady Brie!" Tromell called. Suddenly, a roaring noise filled the air, and he scampered out of sight.

"Come on…isn't there something that we can do?" Tidus asked, looking down at his sister. She looked in more of a deep sleep than a fainting spell.

"What's that?" Auron asked, nodding with his head toward a patch was sitting on her shoulder. Tidus poked it, and Brie let out a scream. "Maybe that's not the best thing to do…"

"I've seen that!" Auron and Tidus looked to Yuna, who was staring at it in fear. "It's an anti-abilities patch. Anything that has to do with harming others, or even healing, anything in a battle, she's won't be able to do. Unless…" Yuna put a finger to her chin, and bit her lip.

"Unless…?" Auron prodded. Yuna sighed.

"Unless someone who cares deeply about her was to take it off…" she began, when Tidus rushed up.

"I'll do it!" he exclaimed, and attempting to yank it off, when a blast of air threw him backwards. Yuna hurried up to him.

"…and is in tune with their spiritual powers…" she finished, helping him out of the ice.

With out a second thought, Auron ripped the patch off, gaining a shockwave of pain rippling through his body. '_…Er…Yuna didn't mention this…_' he thought, gripping Brie's arm for support.

At least his efforts were paid off…

* * *

I cracked open an eye, flinching all the way. 'Damn that pain!' I muttered, pulling Pendragon to heal myself. …Wait… I thought…

I raised my sleeve to see that the patch had been taken off. "How…?" I asked, when I heard someone speak.

"Are…you…okay?" Auron managed to speak, but it looked as though he was in pain also. I looked at him, raising my eyebrow. "I took…off…the…patch."

My eyes widened. "Why? Didn't someone tell you it would probably hurt like shit…" He put a finger on my mouth.

"You need to learn…to stop cursing." I rolled my eyes.

"You could have died, and you're commenting me on my foul LANGUAGE!" I shouted, standing up, and helping him up also. Tidus came over.

"Sis! You're okay!" he yelled, and squeezed me in a huge hug.

"Can't…breathe…" I muttered, as everyone else walked up. Yuna nodded.

"You seemed as though you were…" she stopped as everyone hurried up, Wakka trailing. Ryan skidded to a stop, and pointed to the top of the hill.

"It's…" Ryan began, when Tidus turned to see…

"IT'S MOWHAK MAN!" Tidus shouted in fear. I slapped my forehead, and attempted to give Auron a high potion, but he wouldn't take it.

"I'm fine. Use it for someone who needs it…" he muttered, and I rolled my eyes. "Yes?"

"You. Are. Bleeding. Badly. Take it!" I exclaimed angrily, and tried to shove it into his hands. He refused to take it though, and then, Mohawk man began to talk.

"Rikku! Tuh'd ehdanvana un oui femm kad DREC!" (Rikku! Don't interfere or you will get THIS!) He gestured behind him, and out came a huge machina…cannon.

"Shit! That was what I smelled!" Tidus shouted, glaring at the machine. Ryan looked at him.

"The gasoline?" he asked. Tidus nodded.

"Ouin bnaleuic sykel yht yauhc yna caymat!" (Your precious magic and aeons are sealed!) Brother cackled, which sounding like a moose laughing with a deep cough.

"Oh no!" Rikku shouted, and I covered my ears.

"Translation? And what's with you, sis?" Tidus asked, concern filling his face.

"His laugh is horrible!" Tidus sweat dropped, and turned to Rikku.

"He's gonna use an anti-magic field on us!" She shouted, equipping her claw and looking ready for battle.

"Ked DRAS!" (Get THEM!) Brother shouted, as the Crawler rolled down the mountain …area. Ryan sighed.

"Family fueds…" he muttered, changing his light saber down to purple from its last color, silver. "I'm sure this hunk of metal isn't all that tough…"

POP! A little machine came from the main machina, and began to float around. Lulu rolled her eyes. "I can destroy that one! FIR-" she stopped, for nothing was happening. "What the…"

"It's the Negator!" I shouted, before Rikku could explain. "Brother said he would shut down our magics and our aeon!" I pulled out Pendragon, and it felt really warm, like a human body. I changed it into a snowboard looking contraption thing that could fly, aka…

"That's a hover board!" Tidus exclaimed, readying his sword. I nodded.

"Me and Wakka can attack the Negotiator!" I grinned, but Ryan walked up, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You mean you, Wakka, and me!" he smiled slightly, and pulled out his hover…thing…(nods). "And it's a Negator. Not a negotiator!"

"What ever it is, let's kick its ass, okay? Lulu, and Yuna, take a break," I pulled out the katana. "This is an ass kicking now. Not a magic battle!"

"TYSHED! VEKRD SA! CDUB DYMGEHK!" (DAMNIT! FIGHT ME! STOP TALKING!) Brother screamed, almost tearing out his mop of hair. All of us looked at him like he was nuts, but I wanted him to…his hair is ICKY!

"Let's fight!" Ryan called, rising into the air on his hover…thing. I nodded, and began to hook my feet into the straps on the board. (It's like a snowboard, alright?)

I was ready and about to fly off ground, when someone put a hand on my shoulder. "Yes Ryan?" I asked, assuming it was him.

"What?" he yelled, sitting in the air above me. I turned to see Auron, holding a katana, but looking at me.

"Be safe," he commented. I nodded, and flew up next to the creature…er…machina.

* * *

"Come on guys! Okay, Kimahri, left, I'll take right, and Auron, attack the middle!" Tidus ordered, as he rushed up to the gun. The cannon shot off a thunder spell, striking him. Yuna grimaced and threw him a high potion. "Thanks!" he called, and ran back into the fight.

Kimahri sighed. "Kimahri must fight too," Kimarhri stated, running up the machina and …."dismantling" it.

Rikku sighed angrily. "I can fight also!" she shouted, and began chucking grenades at her in rapid fire. Auron chuckled, and looked over to Wakka, who was biting his tongue and concentrating on the sky.

Wakka chucked his blitzball upward, and it slammed into the side of the creature. Ryan was creating dents on the side, slowing but surly shaving off piece by piece. Brie on the other hand…

"DIE YOU RANDOM AHHH! FLOATING, AHHH! MACHINA!" She screamed as a thunder spell hit her for another time, and began beating the Negator…or was it Negotiator? With her… his… katana.

Auron rolled his eye, and attacked the machine also, bringing his sword to his shoulder, and spinning around to kick its ass. He kicked at it to distract it, and sliced off a fifth of the gun. He sighed. Easy work.

Sure…

Auron jerked his head around to see who was talking. He then groaned. '_You again?' _he thought, taking out his frustration on one of its parts.

The god screwed up its face angrily. HEY! I only talked to you once before!

Auron stopped and accidentally froze. Allowing the machina to attack him, and blow him off his feet. He didn't notice though. "_You didn't talk to me in Macalania?'_ Auron asked, picking himself up off the ground and wincing at the bit of blood.

The god shook his head. No…but…! It was HIM!

'_Who?'_ Auron asked, trying to pull out a high potion, but his arm was hurt too badly. So, instead, he tried to pick up a katana…er….

The god shrugged, acting innocent. I don't know. But…uh oh! the Gods voice suddenly disappeared, and Auron looked up just in time to see the Negator explode into a billion pieces!

"Yahoo!" Brie cheered, doing a 180 on her hoverboard. She then noticed Auron arm. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Auron replied, and struggled to pick up his heavy ass sword, as Yuna and Lulu joined the fray again, and kicked ass also.

Brie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Don't worry…I'll heal you! Pend-" she stopped short, when her hover board slowly disappeared from under her. "…oh…SHIT!" She screamed and plummeted to the ground.

Auron reached out his arms, and caught her. But as soon as she was caught… "LOOK OUT!" she shrieked, and buried her face in his chest.

He spun away to see the white light of the gattling gun, ready to aim and fire…

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Yuna fira-ed the creature again, when she faintly notced a count down. "Kimahri…what's that?" she asked her oldest guardian, who was equipped with the scan ability.

Ryan touched down on to the ground, and handed Wakka back his blitzball for it was wedged into a side portain of the smaller machina. "It's called Mana Beam and it's…"

"Headed straight for Brie and Auron!" Rikku shouted, yanking on Ryan's shirt and pointing her finger. Ryan's eyes almost began to almost pop out of his head.

"Oh, for shuzzule nizzule!" Tidus exclaimed, trying to keep himself from jumping up and down. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

Ryan, for once, looked worried. "If they both die then…uh oh…"

Lulu glanced over to him. "Uh oh…what?"

"Oh CRAP!" Tidus shouted, as a blinding light filled the air.

* * *

Auron looked at death again face to face in the eye. '_This is my fault…I only wanted to save her… I don't care if I die…again… Make sure she's okay!_'

There was another light, in which he squinted and saw a woman float down from above. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, closing his eye to keep out the blinding-ness or the entirely white area.

The woman laughed. "You sure you don't remember me, Auron?" he thought for a minute then…

"Alice?" he asked in disbelieve. She laughed again. "But you…were…killed!" She rolled her eyes playfully.

"And so were you, if I'm not mistaken…though I was never wrong then, and I'm not going to start a trend, now. So…who's she?" she grinned, gesturing to Auron's right.

Auron didn't even have to look over to who she was talking about. He closed his eyes, and …er…wait a minute… "In here, you look the way you did when you died!" She explained, sitting down on a nearby rock.

"Wait…I died AGAIN?"

"No, silly… But you're hurt…bad. Both of you." She sighed and brought her knees to her chest. "You can't stand in front of a shooting cannon and not expect to be hit! Dim wit…"

"But…she's okay?" Even as Auron said the words, he instantly regretted it. Alice slid off where she was, and grinned to him.

"Aw…you care so much, that you'd risk you own life? How sweet!" she cooed, successfully turning Auron three shades of red.

"Er…she's the messiah, and…" he stopped when Alice waved her hands.

"Admit it. You _like_ her…you may even _lo_-" as Auron gave one of his famous glares, she halted. "Alright…so you don't…"

"…Some one is being…too…crazy…about her…" It took Auron a while on how to arrange the words. "He'd…do…anything to have her…"

"Well, is he good looking?" Auron sighed.

"…I'm a guy…"

"Describe." And for the next while or so (there was no time in the realm of this) he explained all about both Yevon and Seymour.

After a while, Alice nodded. "Okay, I totally DIS-approve on who she may marry…but that Yevon…his abs, his hair…" she let her mind take her off to fantasy land, as Auron checked Brie's pulse continuously.

"SHIT!" Alice scrambled to her feet, rushing to a portal like area. Auron, curious, followed, carrying Brie. "You've been here too long! Go! GO!" and she shoved Auron and Brie into the portal, slamming it shut behind her…

"Portal jumping, I see?" Alice shivered as a man who looked practially likeYevon walked up behind her. He snorted, as hisdark green eyes flashed, and the air around them seemed to grow heavy."It doesn't matter… I'll get her in the long run…" He smiled and disappeared into thin air.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Sir Auron! Brie! Please! Wake up!" Yuna shook Auron's shoulders again and again. Wakka looked at the scene, slightly worried at how those two where looking…deadish …

"Come on sis! Wake up!" Tidus kneeled down and tried to shake Brie awake. Ryan then grinned a mischievous grin, yanked off some ice off the ground, and shoved it down the back of Brie's shirt.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, jumping up. "COLD!"

"Ryan! That wasn't very nice!" Rikku scowled. Ryan shrugged. Auron slowly came to also.

"What…happened…?" he asked, as though trying to comprehend what had happened.

"Well, after you guys were hit, Tidus continued fighting, no matter what the number, and Ryan also. Yuna summon Ixion, and kicked his ass!"

"Tuh'd vunkad ypuid sa, tyshed!" (Don't forget about me, damnit!) We all turned to see Brother, standing at the top of the Macalania hill, screaming his lungs out.

Tromell suddenly appeared from no where again. "My ladies?" Tromell held out an arm. Yuna took his, but I rolled my eyes, and walked away.

"Bye Bro! Bye guys!" 'Bye Auron…' I thought sadly, not even waiting to see how he would react…

* * *

"And now…they're gone…" Tidus muttered, before looking back up the mountain to see a raving lunatic.

"RIKKU! E femm damm vydran!" (Rikku! I will tell father!) he shouted angrily, shaking his fists at her. She rolled her eyes.

Rikku glared at him, and yelled back. "E ys dra kiynteyh uv pudr Yuna yht Brie oui caa?Drao yna cyva! Fa ymm crymm kiynt dras! Huf, gaab oui yht ouin IKMO ryencdoma UID UV SO MEVA! (I am the guardian of both Yuna and Brie you see? They are safe! We all shall guard them! Now, keep you and your UGLY hairstyle OUT OF MY LIFE!) she screamed the ending, making a few nearby birds freak out.

"Oui'mm tu drec ymuha cecdan!" (You'll do this alone, sister!) Brother yelled, and moped away, upset that his invention wasn't to kick asses…

Rikku rolled her eyes again, and turned to Ryan and Lulu. "I told him I was a guardian… I had to really…" Ryan nodded.

"Your ugly hairstyles?" Ryan laughed and Rikku blushed. But that wasn't the coldest response she got…

"How come you speak Al Bhed? Why?" Wakka demanded, looking ready to kill someone. Ryan put a protective hand on his light saber handle, but Rikku held out her arm, stopping him.

"Because… I'm Al Bhed… And that…was my brother…" Rikku said quietly, bowing her head to the floor.

"FAMILY FUED TIME!" Ryan called out, to cheer up the mood. …But it didn't work…--;;

Wakka turned to Tidus, and glared at him. "You KNEW?"

Tidus nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah…so?"

Wakka walked up to him, and yanked him up by his collar. "Why didn't you tell me!" Lulu walked over and disconnected Wakka from Tidus.

"Because we knew you'd be this upset," Lulu calmly explained, dusting off Tidus.

"This is great. I can't believe I've been traveling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!" Wakka sat down, and put his head in his hands.

Ryan involuntarily tightened his grip on his sword, as Rikku protested. "You're wrong! We've got nothing against Yevon!"

"But you Al Bhed use the forbidden machina! You know what that means? Sin was born because people used machina!"

"That's not true..." Auron and Ryan simultaneously said. As they looked at one another, Rikku was getting closer to tears.

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "You got proof? Show me proof!"

"It's in Yevon's teachings… Oh. Not like YOU'D know!" Wakka smugly smiled to her direction, as tears began spilling over. Ryan walked next to Rikku, and she cried into his shoulder, him looking at Wakka with death in his eyes.

When Rikku was good and almost done… "That's not good enough! Yevon says this; Yevon says that, don't you have any brains in your head to think for yourself?"

Avoiding the direct answer, Wakka shot back a question. "Well, then you tell me! Where did Sin come from, huh?"

'_Why is he taking all of this out on Rikku?_' Auron wondered, walking over to some machina contraptions that were left behind. Kimarhi followed him also.

"I don't…know!" Rikku bit her lip to keep from crying again.

"You bad mouth Yevon, and that's all you can come up with?" Wakka taunted, grinning.

"You good mouth Yevon, and you have only a shitty excuse to back you up?" Ryan said, ever so softy, as thought whispering…but he was MAD.

"But…that doesn't mean you should do whatever they say without thinking! Nothing will ever change that way!" Rikku protested, and Auron snorted, and examined the machina again.

"Nothing has to change!" Wakka yelled back.

"You want Sin to keep coming back? There might be a way to stop it, you know!"

"Sin will be gone once we atone for our past mistakes!" Wakka shouted again, forcing his religious believes down everyone's throat.

"_When will humanity ever attain such purity?_" Auron quoted from his last visit to Zanarkand. Lulu and Ryan looked at him, but they were the only ones who noticed.

Rikku sighed. "Why do I even bother?"

"Cause, you're right," Ryan muttered. Rikku looked up to him, and a smile filled up her face. Ryan blushed, and looked away.

Auron, getting sick of all the love in the air, called out, "Rikku? Will this move?" Rikku nodded, and Ryan gave her a slight push toward to bike. She grinned back to him, and bent down to examine the motor sled.

"We're NOT using that! … Are we? Wait…Sir Auron isn't Al Bhed too, is he? And Brie? And Ryan?"

Tidus sighed, and looked over to Ryan, who looked ready to kill Wakka. "Come on, Wakka…"

"What?"

"I mean, getting angry just 'cause you found out Rikku's an Al Bhed… You guys got along fine till now, didn't you?" Tidus asked, gently, as though there would be nothing he'd like to do more than beat Wakka upside his head.

Wakka pouted…and shit, did he look weird… "That's different…I mean.."

"Look, fucker," Wakka spun around to see Ryan holding his light saber inches from his neck. "Either you STOP insulting Rikku, or I can slowly _very slowly _chop off each of your limbs…one…by …one…"

"Ryan, calm down. He's not worth it." Auron instructed. Ryan sighed deeply, but reluctantly, he replaced the light saber and returned it to his belt hoop.

"I don't know much about Spira, I don't know about the Al Bheds, but I know about Rikku." Tidsu offered. "She's a great person. She's just Rikku."

Wakka turned desperate. "Lu?" he asked, in a begging, whiny tone. Lulu shrugged.

"Just think of this as an opportunity to learn more about the Al Bhed…" Wakka huffed angrily and began stopping off toward the temple. "…Maybe we should follow him…?"

Auron shook his head. "Let him go. Give him time to think."

"Well, yeah, but he is Wakka…" Suddenly, the group heard a crack of ice, screams, and roars of beasts cry through the air. "Oh well…too late…"

"I'm…sorry…" Rikku whispered, and she turned around to leave the group, forever. Ryan stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You've done nothing to apologize for," Lulu smiled a rare smile.

Tidus practically jumped in the air. "All right! Let's ride!"

"Er…" Rikku held out her hand. "Are you sure you know how to ride those?"

Tidus laughed. "Better than Kimahri does!" He commented as Kimahri picked one up, and drove it away. A few minutes later, there was a SWUSK sound, like a motor sled running over some random Besaid Auroch…--;;.

"I call with Ryan!" Rikku yelled, and grabbed onto his hand. Ryan shook his head. "Why not?"

"There simply aren't enough…I'll fly next to you though…" He promised, as Auron hopped onto one.

"Getting on?" Auron asked. Rikku nodded, and hopped behind him, and they took off.

Ryan looked after them for a second, before yelling, and flying behind "YOU BETTER NOT GET ANY IDEAS!"

Tidus looked at the last, lonely motor sled. "Wanna share?" Tidus asked Lulu, climbing on. Lulu rolled her eyes.

"You expect me to _walk_?" she side-saddled behind him, and they took off also.

* * *

"Er…Tromell?" Yuna asked warily. Tromell was adjusting the control panel on the car like thing we were riding in.

"Yes, my lady?" He responded, keeping his eyes on the road…or the ice…

"Er…if everyone's against machina…then why are you using it?" Yuna asked, shivering from the cold.

"Because, it will get us there faster," He stated, and continued driving at a break neck sped. I shrugged and leaned back.

"Brie, this doesn't faze you…at all?" Yuna's eyes opened wider as Tromell pulled up to the front of the temple, letting us out, and driving away to "hide" the evil machine. As a response to her question. I shrugged.

"I can walk around with a bunch of lunatics, kick ass, and still grin at stupid jokes. Nope. Not much fazes me," I answered truthfully, walking up the steps. Yuna followed me, and I shoved open the door.

"Hello, the Lady Brie, Lady Yuna…" a voice called through the now empty hall. I shuddered and clentched my fists. 'Seymour…' "Please, calm down. Your guardians-"

"Friends," I corrected, glaring up to the maester as he walked down the huge staircase. He nodded and smiled.

"Friends, then," he chuckled, and looked over to Yuan. "Oh, and Lady Yuna, you, along Lady Brie, can put you … "belongings" over there," he gestured to a door on his left, our right, and continued. "If you need me, then please, go into this room." He pointed to his right, our left, before walking into it. I shrugged, and went into the room he told us to go into.

"Something about this creeps me out…" Yuna admitted, putting the sphere down onto a table. I shook my head. "This doesn't creep you out at all?"

I laughed. "Oh, it does. But, I wouldn't leave your sphere here…someone could see it… and take it…" she rolled her eyes.

"So?" I shrugged my shoulders again, and walked out of the room, Yuna behind me. Seymour walked out also.

"Ah, my ladies. Shall we go back to the Chamber of the Fayth?" He asked, holding out a hand for me to take. I raised an eyebrow and walked up the steps myself. 'Over pompous bastard,' I thought, almost slipping on the ice of a step.

"Oh, careful, Lady Brie," Seymour commented, grabbing my waist so I wouldn't fall. I shoved him off, and kept walking…to the Chamber of the Fayth…

To where the Seymour ass kicking was to take place.

* * *

"So…Sir Auron…" Rikku began, from her seat behind the Legendary Guardian. He flicked his head around a bit, but then turned back to face the road.

"Yeah?" He responded, as in the distance background, he heard Ryan and Kimahri beating Wakka with random objects. Such as light sabers, machina sleds… He sighed. '_And he was once my student…'_

"Do you like Brie?" the question was so abrupt, that he shook his head in confusement. When he got the correct answer, (to say, at least) he replied.

"Lady Brie is the messiah, the future leader of the world, no matter if she is an idiot of all sorts…" he chuckled, remembering that Brie had gotten stuck in the blob of jello. Ha, jello…

"That's not what I asked you!" Rikku protested, poking Auron in the stomach. He sighed.

"Is it wise to begin assaulting the driver of the motor vehicle that we are both sitting on? Because this is not the way I envisioned myself to die…" he stopped, realizing the irony behind his words. When Rikku let out a "Men are idiots!" sigh, he mentally growled. "Why are you asking?"

Shrugging, Rikku said, "Well, you're always so protective of her… and you act sweeter around her also…" Ryan flew up, a bit of blood staining his shirt.

"What? Since when is Auron nicer than me?" He asked, worriedly, casually wiping the blood off his shirt. Rikku sighed again.

"We weren't talking about you, Ryan!" Rikku exclaimed, as Auron pulled the sled to the front door. Kimahri drove up also, dragging behind him a half dead Wakka. "And what did you do to him?"

"To who?" Ryan asked as an immediate response. When he turned around, he nodded and grinned. "Oh…Wakka! Yeah…he was….er_… annoying,…_ as you would say, so I put a stop to that."

As Ryan continues shrugged at Rikku, Lulu and Tidus drove up, with Lulu ending whatever conversation they were having with, "You really come from a world where there is no Sin, like you say."

Auron internally sighed. These were the guardians of Yuna, and the messiah, bound to save the world? "Come. We must travel to the temple, _now_," he added a bit of emphasis on the last world, turning around, and walking down the frozen path.

'_Well_,' he thought, as everyone else followed him, like he was a teacher leading the class to a lesson. '_I guess the world is screwed then…'_

**A/N**- I'd like a moment of slicene for all the gulf coast states that have been hit..

…..

Good. Now, thanks, it's 3:20. and I'm going to bed.


	20. The Ass Kickings of A Maester

**A/N-** HEY! I'm so sorry about the long delay! Shit is happening in my life…--;;; anyway.. Also, I'm SUPER sorry, but I'm not going to do review responses this chapter….(sighs deeply) sorry!  
and also…sorry, but this is part one…the next will be called Chapter 21, but techally, it's still part of this one…so…I just didn't want to bore you all…I'll work on chapter 21 as soon as I can! Promise!  
And…Thanks so much for 300 reviews! (hugs all) sorry, but I'm fresh out of ideas of stuff…and I'm not in the greatest mood…Personally, it made the chappie sux! OMG! Sorry again!  
and….er…please review. Cause I'm going have a bad day tomorrow…I can just tell…(puppy dog face)

Chapter 20- The Ass Kickings of a Maester

"Lady Brie, why don't you put down the sphere?"

I shivered at the voice, and tightened my grip on it. "Nope. Mine. Die."

Seymour sighed. "Well, I'm only trying to make sure it will stay safe… I mean…the Chamber of the Fayth is _such_ a dangerous place…" rolling his eyes as I snorted, he summoned Tromell who walked up, snatched my backpack and the sphere, and walked back to the room to the side. I dropped my jaw. "Yes, Lady Brie?"

"Fugly here stole my stuff!" I exclaimed, turning around to get it back. Yuan put a hand up, but I shrugged, and moved to follow Tromell. The only thing that could stop me was if someone was to grab me by my collar, and yank me behind them, unwilling.

…and that's just what happened.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed, as Seymour dragged me behind him. He sighed.

"Lady Brie, we must test to see if you are able to make contact with the fayth. And, Lady Yuna, a summoner, must obtain her aeon. What is wrong with this plan?" he asked innocently, smiling.

"…"

"Yes, Lady Brie?"

"I hate you…" I muttered, following Yuna, up the stairs, and down the hall.

* * *

"I'm the hero, damnit! I'M hotter!" 

"No you are not! I have my light saber! I'm hotter AND cooler!"

Lulu and Auron shook their heads, and continued walking. Kimahri was still dragging a half dead Wakka, and Rikku was giggling behind them, looking at the scene taking place.

Tidus pulled out Brotherhood. "You want to fight, to see which one of us is better?"

Ryan smirked, and kept walking. "I don't HAVE to fight. I _am_ better!" …which inflicted Tidus' anger and sent those two off on another shouting spree again.

"…Can't they just shut up, yah?" Wakka asked strangly alive for a moment, before being knocked out by the author again.

"Yes…it's getting on my nerves…"Lulu admitted, rubbing her temples. She moved closer to Auron. "How much further till we are able to reach the temple?"

Before Auron could respond, Rikku tapped her shoulder. "Um, I think that is it?" she said uncertainly, pointing her finger ahead.

Everyone, except for Ryan, Tidus and Wakka, squinted ahead to catch a glimpse at the building coming into view. Auron heaved a silent sigh of relief. '_If this was farther away, I'd have to take my chances throwing myself off this cliff…' _

He turned to face the group. "Yes, we are here."

* * *

"Lady Yuna, you first," Seymour instructed, gesturing towards the door. Yuna nodded, and walked in. I shivered and rubbed my hands to keep warm (fyi, the actual Chamber of the Fayth is outside, below where the entrance of the temple is). 

Seymour walked over and tried to put a hand over my shoulder, but I shrugged him off. 'So…cold…' I thought, shivering some more.

"Body heat is the most effective way to keep warm…" 'And shoopufs fly. Yeah right,' I snorted, and tucked my arms in my shirt…it was freaking FREEZING!

Yuna came out, tired, but happy. "I got it!" she smiled, and I, after bringing out my now cold arms, the now goosebump covered arms, went to pat her on the back, when Seymour interrupted.

"Lady Brie? You're next…" was what I heard, before being shoved into complete darkness.

* * *

"Halt!" the guard called out, disrupting everyone's conversations, and ticking them all off. Pointing a gloved finger at Rikku, he shouted, "The likes of _her_ are not welcome in this hallowed place." 

Ryan, after being interrupted in his argument (which he was winning) glared at the guard. "What's wrong with her?" he seethed, bringing out his light saber, inflating the guards fear.

The guard, aka, Biff, gulped. "Er…a…." he stopped, and realized, that, his phrase was only in the game script, and had no real reason. "Um…"

"Yes?" Ryan asked, almost whispering, but an inferno raging in his eyes.

Biff gulped but then noticed the pair of goggles around her neck. A few seconds later in his mind, it clicked (BIFF'S MIND: Goggles Al Bhed. Al Bhed Bad). Straightening his composure, he responded, "_Al Bhed_ are _not_ welcome here. Now leave."

Practically feeling Rikku's pain, and Ryan's fury, Auron stepped in. He put a hand on Ryan's shoulder, giving him the signal, "Back off". Ryan hissed, but retracted his light saber, and glared at the guard with certain hatred in his eyes, as he moved to Rikku. Now…the guard…

"She is a guardian," Auron stated, and began to move inside. The guard, Biff, held up his hands.

"An Al Bhed, a guardian? Preposterous!" Biff exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"It would also be kind of funny if I chopped your limbs off…" Ryan called in a sing song voice, waking Wakka up.

"Wha? Gonna kill me now, eh?" he asked, all sorts of confused. Lulu sighed.

"No…shut up Wakka…" Wakka nodded, as Rikku sighed also, looking down at the ground.

"I've decided to become Yuna's guardian now, and that's all I want," Rikku said, sadly, quiet tears welling up in her eyes. Ryan must have felt a "disturbance in the force" because he brought out his light saber again.

"And that's all one needs to become a guardian," Auron concluded, pushing past Biff and walking into the temple. Though he wasn't going to admit it…he was cold. So screw Biff and his weird logic…

As everyone shoved past him, Biff pouted. His job wasn't going well! He was about to report them, when Ryan approached, and gave him an evil grin. Biff blanched, and said, "Very well," running inside to cry to his mama. (Weirdo…)

* * *

Inside the Chamber, it was pitch black. "Hey! Let me OUT OF HERE!" I screamed, and banged on the door with my fists. No one responded. "Yuna?"… No answer. "….Seymour?" I asked, using my last hope. 

Nope. No answer. Again.

I kept slamming against the door, when I heard a faint chuckle in the background. 'Oh shit, either I'm going crazy, or it's the Ring Girl!' I began pounding harder. This wasn't right! The Chamber in Bevelle was nicely lit…and now I'm scared…

"Hello, child," I heard someone quietly say, sneaking up behind me. I began to scream bloody murder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You are going to wear out your vocal chords like that, messiah," the voice explained, as I felt it's er…like "aura" come closer to me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I continued to scream, feeling my voice slowly going horse.

"Child? Open your eyes…" the voice sighed.

I stopped screaming and opened my eyes…and there was light. "Oops…" I said sheepishly, rubbing my hand on the back of my neck.

The Chamber was an eerie sort of blue, with a dome in the middle, and standing on top of the dome, was a woman. She was smiling a sort of "what an idiotic child" smile at me as I calmed down.

"Child…you are the savior to the worlds, are you not?" she asked, slightly amused. I shrugged.

"Nope! Wrong person! BYE!" I shouted, and started beating upon the door again. She sighed deeper.

"Until you obtain the aeon, the door will no open."

I spun to face her. "Then why does it open in BEVELLE!"

She shrugged. "It was either true faith, or some other emotions which I have…" she put her chin in her hand and began to think. "Long forgotten about…"

I spoke up. "Love? Trust?"

She stared at me. "Since when do people trust one another with their lives so much that if the other makes a mistake, it could kill them?"

I shrugged, and sat on the floor like area. "I don't know…I guess that's what love is all about… I'm only 13…"

Smiling, she stood up. "Almost 14."

I raised an eyebrow. "So? That only proves I know nothing about anything and be the-"

She cut in, smiling even more. "Best candidate for ruling the world?"

I looked at her strangely. "No! That's the opposite! Why the hell would you rather have someone young, instead of someone wise and old?"

She gave a tired sigh, yet smiling, her eyes lit up. "But because you know nothing of the world, you can be more of an asset. Since you are so young, unknowing, pairing you with someone who understands would be the best thing that's even happened… Though I don't think Seymour's a good choice… I knew his mother…"

My head shot up. "You did?"

She nodded. "Yes…but only momentarily…and I shouldn't say "knew". I watched her and Seymour go through his pilgrimage, her giving up her life in Zanarkand, only for him to run away. But that's another story, for another time. The aeon?"

I shrugged again. "Only a summoner can obtain an aeon."

"Or someone with significant powers…" she added, "floating" back toward where her dome was. "Kneel down." I did so, bowing my head also. "Now, think of the reason why you want this aeon…and since you are who you are, even selfish matters, some, mind you, will obtain it."

'Okay…' I thought, clasping my hands together, ignoring the dull pain in my legs from kneeling for more then two seconds. 'Why I want this aeon…I want this aeon because…hee hee, this is just like writing a school paper…'

"Quickly now, or the connecting will be broken, and you will die."

'Shit! Okay…I want this aeon to defeat Sin…' The light in the room got a bit brighter, but I wasn't finished. 'Er…since I'm this messiah person, I want to save the people…' Brighter still. 'I want to save my friends…' the light continued to shine. It was quite bright now, for I could see it though my closed eyes, but it seemed…

Uncompleted.

"Hurry child…what's the one thing you want, more than anything else in the world," the fayth woman said quietly, though I heard it loud and clear.

'…I want …er…Auron to be safe and happy.'

BING! A huge light filled the chamber, and I felt a force of energy go through me. As it passed, I could see…

All my wishes, coming true.

I saw us, the normal group of a summoner party, standing on the air ship, battling down Sin. I saw the people, Spirans, cheer for joy as the enormous amount of pyreflies filled the air. I could see Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri, happily enjoying life…

But I didn't see…

Me, Auron, Tidus or Ryan.

Finally, the light dimmed down, and I felt Pendragon heat up. I pulled it out, and it glowed brightly for about two seconds, before reverting back to normal. The fayth woman beamed down to me, as I sat, cross legged on the floor.

"You have now obtained the aeon, Shiva, or what ever you want to call it…" she began before, I raised my hand.

"Can I call it Lenne?"

"Even at risk of giving away what lies in the future?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"No…more like reminding me, no matter how difficult things get, we have another battle to fight," I explained. She nodded, and waved her hand.

"It is done," she stated. "You should have also seen visions of your dreams turning real, but if you didn't…"

I looked at her strangely. "If I didn't…?"

She sighed. "Child, the future holds many things…"

"But you know some of them!"

She nodded her head again. "Yes, but I can not tell you. It is…your journey." 'Sure…' I thought, standing up. "Also," I turned to face her again. "I believe a few more aeons are in you future…though not all. You may be the holy one, but," she chuckled. "You are no summoner!"

I shrugged. "Win some, lose some." I tried at the door again, to find it still didn't budge. 'No duh…' I started to beat upon the door, when she waved her hands again.

"Visit again," was all I heard, before being shoved into the light…

-------

"Brie!" Yuna called, running up. I waved half heartily, and use Pendragon to keep myself steady. I was tired, and didn't care if people knew it.

"Would you like someone to carry you back to the Anti Chamber?" Seymour asked, voice so sweet, it could have seriously have given someone a cavity…

But I was still tired from getting the stupid aeon…no wonder Yuna in Besaid passed out. "Yeah…that would be fine…" then, a pair of huge ass hands started coming down for me, and I waved my hands. "Er…I think I'll walk…"

"Let me at least heal you!" Yuna exclaimed, standing up and readying her staff.

"That…'s okay…" I muttered, but she healed me anyway.

"Now, onto see your guardians?" Seymour asked, sleazy and rude. I, healed and unhappy, was about to give him a piece of my mind, when something went off…

And when I say, off, I mean, like a cell phone ringing…

I raised an eyebrow, knowing the culprit already. My backpack was taken my blue freak…er…Tromell, and Yuna didn't believe in such unholy things.

Seymour flustered. "Excuse me a sec…" he rushed off, leaving Yuna and I standing in the cold. I sighed and was about to sit on the frozen stair, when I remembered the thing about if you touch something frozen…

I jumped up. "Ice too cold?" Yuna asked, tilting her head. I shook mine, and hurried after Seymour. "Hey…where are you…"

"This is a perfect opportunity to show you he's ev-" I stopped when Yuna caught up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Though he isn't the best person-" This time, I cut her off and spun around.

"We know about Seymour…about how he killed his dad!" Yuna bit her lip. "We can stop this madness before it even starts!"

"Yes…my plan was to negotiate with him… but then…" she narrowed her eyes. "What was yours?"

I glared right back. "Fine, okay, let's play the blame game." I shrugged. "Yes, maybe that was my plan, but I'm not as important…"

"You're the messiah!"

"You are the one who will…" I sighed. "Never mind. But we should still try and stop him…er…find out with he's up to…?" I tried.

Yuna stared at me for about a half second more, before calming down. "Yes…you are right…We should discover what his," she brought up her fingers and made quotation marks in the air. " 'Evil plan' is… just…" she sighed also. "We must be careful."

I nodded, and tip toed up to the door…when Seymour walked in, looking quite pissed off. "Owie…"

He huffed himself, regained his composure, and looked down to me, where I had fallen to the floor when the door conveniently slammed itself onto my face… "Lady Brie, do you need help getting up?"

Standing up, I gingery touching my nose. Yuna waved her staff and I felt it clear up. I ran my hands through my horrid hair, and shook my head.

"Ready to …_kick some ass…_" I muttered the last part, pulling out Pendragon and holding it in a fighting stance.

"Excuse me? What was the last part you said?" Seymour asked, in a calm way, though, when I looked to his eyes, they were flaming ice…

That makes no sense…

"_Nothing_!" I innocently said, shaking my head. I began to walk away, when Seymour let out a loud, long laugh.

Yuna and I stared at him. "I'm sorry…is something wrong?" Yuna asked, without any concern that we were not dealing with a normal bad guy…but we were dealing with PANSEY MAN!

Seymour let out a fake cough, and continued to walk. "_Nothing_!" he smiled, mocking me. I scowled at him, and shoved past him, into the room before theanti-chamber…

* * *

Auron shoved inside, out of the cold, only to run into Shelinda. '_Damn it…_' he thought, trying to see if there was any way to avoid her… 

As she approached Tidus, he sighed. '_No, I guess not…_'

When she reached Tidus, she was smiling a broad grin the reached ear to ear. Ryan, who had become bored with cleaning off Wakka's blood from his shirt, raised an eyebrow when she came near and moved his hand toward his main weapon. Rikku glanced over at him, giving him THE look. (Not The look, THE look. There is a difference!) Ryan sighed, and brought his arms down to his sides again.

Shelinda reached Tidus, and gave him a playful slap on the arm. Tidus raised an eyebrow at her, but she was beaming so much, he wasn't listening…till he heard, "Maester Seymour and Lady Brie…"

"What?" Tidus asked, those words in that order throwing off his train of thought about throwing Shelinda off a train…

She spun to face him. "I said!" she put her hands on her hips, only inflating Tidus' anger more. "There you are…"

"I'm sure he meant the important part, not the useless chatter," Auron informed her, leaning against a wall. Mind you, Auron REALLY wanted to know what she was going to say, but it wasn't in his character…

Shelinda bit her lip. "Ah…alright… I said 'Maester Seymour and Lady Yuna… I couldn't be happier!" she clasped her hands together so happily…. "Even if it was about my own wedding!"

"No one would ever marry you…" Ryan muttered, ignoring the small lump now forming on his head as Rikku whacked him.

"Now," she continued. "Victims of Sin will have something to rejoice about."

Tidus raised a hand, but put it down as quickly as it came. "Yeah…I guess you're right…"

Shelinda stopped celebration, and looked at Tidus deeply. "You're not happy?" Tidus shrugged.

"Nah…well…um…" he scratched his neck, in about the same way as Jecht did… Auron hid back a small chuckle. "Say…do you know where Yuna and sis …er…Brie are?" he asked.

'_Damn…it took him so long to ask her that, I was about to ask her that myself!_' Auron thought, pushing himself off the wall and beginning to move toward the stairs.

She thought deeply about the answer, then, when Tidus was about to give up and ask someone else, she exclaimed, "Oh! I know!"

'_It took you damn long enough…'_

"They should be in the Chamber of the Fayth, with Maester Sey-" she was cut off, when a loud scream emerged from the left chamber. They all turned to see a woman running out of it, holding both Brie's and Yuna's bags in her hands.

"Lord Jyscal!" She screamed hysterically, drawling the attention of everyone to her. "Sir Brandon! They are on the sphere! They are there!" she fainted dead away.

Auron leaped off the stairs, and rushed up to the woman. Knowing that she was past help, he picked up the bags. Had it really only been about two days since Brie promised him "later" about the showing of the spheres?

Auron shook his head slightly. "Come," he instructed, turning all the way around and walking to the chamber the woman had come out of.

Tidus caught up with him, as well as the rest of the guardians. "Got a plan?"

No, for once, he, the great Auron, didn't have a plan. But, damn it, he was going to act like he did… "This may as well answer a few questions…"

"When we start one, we watch both, beginning to end, no questions till the second sphere is over," Ryan chipped in.

Auron nodded, and turned on the sphere…

On the sphere, an image of Jyscal appeared. And he said: "What I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth," Jyscal said, as lighting struck behind him on the thunder plains. "I swear it on my honor as a Guado. Listen to me very carefully, for I shall tell you the truth about my son, Seymour. His mind is closed even to me, a maester of Yevon, but I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using Yevon, the Guado, the summoners, and is planning to use the messiah. If he is not stopped, he will either bring destruction or chaos to Spira. I will leave this world soon, killed by my own son, but I do not fault him. Because I was not wise enough, he has suffered, and become twisted. I could not protect him and his mother from the world and its cruelty. I will accept death as punishment for my deeds, but whoever is watching this…I implore you to stop Seymour! Stop my son!"

Everyone looked at the space as the image faded away. Auron silently turned on the second sphere…

Brandon walked into place. He messed with the sphere before talking. "Uh… Brie? Yeah… this guy was talking on something like … so I thought I might be able to talk to you through this… so… uh hi! Um, anyone else watching this, I'm Brandon. Don't know if Brie's talked about me… probably not… after what happened…Look, it wasn't your fault. This guy, … Ebon, or some crap like that, he's mega strong, mondo crazy too, heck look what he did to me! He… he wants to… Shi-"

As the sphere turned off, Ryan only had two words that came to mind. "Holy shit."

Rikku hit his head. "Language!"

He looked at her. "At a time like this!" She looked at him, and shrugged /nodded.

Auron was looking at the spheres laying on the table. "Wonderful…" he muttered, and shook his head. Rikku looked at Auron sighing and she turned to whispered in Ryan's ear.

"Will they be all right?" she muttered to Ryan, who, before had the chance, Auron cut in.

"Without us, no." he said bluntly, and grabbed the bags, shoved the spheres inside, and briskly headed off to the frozen staircase.

"Where you going?" Wakka blurted out as Rikku, Ryan and Kimahri followed Auron. Wakka technically only talked to Rikku, for Ryan and Kimahri still had…"grudges". The rest ignored him, but Tidus spun around to answer his question.

"Didn't you hear? Maester Seymour is a bad man…" Tidus attempted.

"B-but he's a maester!" Wakka exclaimed, raising eyebrows. Tidus huffed in resignation.

"Fine! Stay here if you want!" he gave up, and stormed away. Wakka turned to Lulu.

"Come on, Wakka. Let's at least hear him out…" Lulu offered, and she followed Tidus.

Wakka put his head in his hands. "This can't be happening…"

As the caught up, Ryan and Auron were leaning against the wall, almost exact mimics of each other, with distinct differences. "Kimahri and Rikku are up ahead. Go." Auron commanded, gesturing toward the Chamber.

"Right!" Tidus shouted, and moved to run in. Ryan held back his shirt.

"We will protect Yuna from anyone. _Even_ a maester." Auron said again.

Wakka put his head in his hands. "This can't be happening…" he repeated. Lulu shrugged.

"If he truly is a fault, it must be done…" and those two walked away.

"Tidus…can you fell that aura?" Auron asked quietly, hoping that people he didn't want to hear, wouldn't be able to hear him. Ryan and Tidus nodded.

"I have a feeling that more than kicking Seymour's ass is going to happen here," Auron informed, pulling out his own katana.

"Well, even if we aren't supposed to…its FUN!" Tidus exclaimed, and grinned. Ryan sighed deeply.

"Can't you feel that ominous aura…it's something much more than Seymour could handle…" Ryan put in, tapping his chin, thinking deeply. Tidus tilted his head in confusion. "Tidus, close your eyes, and imagine a world of total light. Then, you should be able to see what we are seeing."

Tidus, first rolling his eyes at the slightly poetic way of Ryan's instructions, actually …closed his eyes. Picturing a world of nothing but light he saw and heard nothing…

But then…he saw all…

He could see the upcoming battle, only snippets though, so as to not fully show him the future. He saw Seymour, laying dead on the ground and he saw Yevon sneering. But one thing he could see that he didn't like…

"Brie can't spilt herself into two people, can she?" He asked, still focusing on the images playing in his mind. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"No…"

"And these images are real...?" he asked again, breaking the connection by opening his eyes, fear beginning to fill them.

Auron pushed off the wall. "Some should… why?"

Tidus didn't answer Auron's question as he went sprinting to the Anti-Chamber. _'What the hell_?" Auron thought, rushing, more like walking quickly after him.

* * *

"Here they come…" I muttered, as I approached the door. "Now it's time to…" 

"Ah Lady Brie…how about you…" Seymour smiled as he walked up behind me. I spun around to face a group of menacing looking Guado, cracking their knuckles. "Wait here for a moment, while I talk to your friends?"

"How about, um, NO!" I exclaimed, rushing toward the door that led out. One of the Guado that was standing in the shadows had the nerve to stick his foot out, tripping me. "What the…"

Suddenly, about three sets of Guado hands reached for me, and pulled me into the shadows. "Let me-!" I was cut off when one covered my mouth. I tried biting the hand, but, even though he winced, he didn't let go. In fact, he covered my mouth tighter.

Yuna walked up, from trailing behind the group a bit. "Where's Brie?" She asked, looking around. I tried to scream, but the Guado wouldn't budge.

Seymour chuckled. "Oh, she's already out there… just hold on a sec…" Yuna nodded, as Seymour walked out of the small room before the anti chamber.

* * *

­Tidus skidded into the room, almost crashing into Wakka, but stopping in time to make a dramatic entrance. Seeing Seymour walk out of the small room, Tidus yelled the first thing that came to mind. "Seymour!" 

…how creative…

Seymour, without turning around, smiled to himself. '_So it begins_,' he thought. "Please, be silent," he instructed. "Lady Yuna and Lady Brie pray to the fayth…"

Tidus, being the un-spiraian he was, yelled back up to Seymour. "MAKE me!" Seymour nodded to the door, and it opened, revealing Yuna. In the background, Tidus thought he saw Brie, but it couldn't be…

"Yuna!" Tidus called, smiling slightly filling up his face.

Yuna looked flustered and nervous. "But…why?"

"We saw Jyscal's sphere! And Brandon's!" Tidus called. Auron stepped up.

"You killed them." He bluntly stated. Seymour smiled again.

"Stop smiling, you freaking fag!" Seymour glanced on to see Ryan running up from behind, hand gripping his light saber. "You are a f-"

"Ryan!" Ryan calmed down and stepped back when Rikku called him. Seymour took note of this, and chuckled to himself.

"I didn't harm a hair on this "Brandon" boy's head…but… What of it? About my father's murder? Lady Yuna, certainly you knew of these things, did you not?" Yuna bit her lip, but slowly agreed. "Well then, what have you come here for?"

Yuna readied her staff. "I came …I came to stop you!"

Seymour made no move to move. "I see. You came to punish me then?"

"KICK YOUR ASS IS A BETTER TERM!" Everyone one spun to see where the noise had come from…

* * *

I twirled around, and kicked the third Guado in the shins. He didn't make a notice I had just kicked him, and, forgetting what his job was, kicked me out of the room, breaking open the door and throwing me into someone's arms… 

Need I say who?

"You okay?" Auron asked, putting me down. I nodded, and looked up to the blue haired freak that had practically locked me in the cloister door. He glanced over to me, and smiled. And, like usual, Seymour's cold smile that brought chills to my spine…brought chills to my spine.

"Whatever the phrasing, you came to "stop me" eh?" I glared at him, and his smile widened. "What a pity." Tidus walked up to where Auron, Yuna, and I were, and stepped in front of her, as if to protect her.

"Stay behind me," Ryan said protectively to Rikku, pulling out his light saber. Rikku rolled her eyes and smirked as she pulled out her claw, flexing it threateningly.

"_Men!_" she said quietly, lifting her head to see the maester glaring at her.

Kimahri, Wakka, and Lulu rushed up behind Yuna, Tidus, Auron and I. "This could be bad…" Lulu muttered, gripping her moogle tightly.

"Ah of course… "Protect the summoner and the messiah at all costs…even the cost of ones own life…" The Code of the Guardian. How admirable." Seymour sneered at us, and I sensed Auron glaring at him. I pulled out Pendragon, and held it tight. "Well, if you're offering your lives…" The door I was thrown out of opened and the group of Guado, including the one that chucked me out, slithered out of the door and next to Seymour. "I'll just have to take them."

"Maester Seymour," Yuna began, with fury in her eyes. "I trust my guardians with my life. But they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt." She tightened her grip on her staff. "I will fight you too!"

"All right!" Tidus called, grinning. Seymour sneered again.

"Alright fruit cup man! Get ready to rumble!" I called, and changed Pendragon into my summoning staff. Auron shook his head.

"We do not know what his full power is. Do not show him yours," I shrugged/ nodded, and put the sword away, getting the long sword out instead.

"Seymour," Ryan called out, pulling out his light saber. "I never liked you, I didn't like you back then, and I hate you now…no…hate is too weak of a word…" he glared at him with so much anger and wrath that it seemed as though a blaze was going to erupt from his eyes.

"Maester Seymour!" Wakka cried. Even though he was totally against the whole, "Let's beat up the evil man" plan, he pulled out his weapon also.

Seymour acting like he didn't hear Wakka and glared right into Ryan's eyes. Ryan tightened his grip on his weapon, and began to breath slightly irregular. Rikku put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. 'Wow...' I thought. 'Shit must have happened in the past…'

Seymour turned his head to face me and Auron, and smiled. "So be it," was all he said, before the battle began.

Seymour pulled out his weird staff, and threw a fireball at Ryan. Ryan ducked and jumped on his hover pad, raising high above the battle. One of the Guados ran up to attack Rikku, and he flew down to save her.

"Hey, I'm fine!" she called, spinning left to kick the Guado in the chest, running her claw through his stomach. She reached in his pockets, stole his potion, and kicked him harder, sending him flying across the room. She smiled up to Ryan.

"Look out!" I called to Rikku as a thing of ice came in her direction. Ryan's eyes widened because he was too far away! She was going to be killed!

Just as Kimahri rushed up, and pulled her out of the way just in time… good old Kimahri.

Tidus looked to where Rikku was standing, and turned to glare at Seymour. "I knew you were bad new since the first time we met!" he shouted, running up to slash his sword against the maester's.

A Guado ran up, and took the hit instead. "Blast!" I shouted, and ran up to attack the Guado.

"Oh! My sincerest apologizes!" Seymour mocked, and sent a Fira after Auron. Auron jumped back, as Yuna send a thundara and Lulu, a bizzara.

"Rikku! Send bombs to Seymour only! Everyone but Yuna, Lulu and I! Attack the Guado! Yuna! Dispel bastard on the left, and I'll dispel the other one! Then, we dispel Seymour! Lulu! Fira them when they have been dispel and we'll all, everyone, attack Seymour when Yuna and I have dispelled him!" I instructed, turning pendragon into a staff. Everyone nodded, and went to work. But two people…

"Spoken like a true leader…" Auron muttered, before rushing off to attack the guy on Seymour's left. He ducked a watera, jumping over the puddle on the floor, and shoving his sword into the guy's gut.

And Wakka…

"Maester! We must stop this!" He declared, putting his blitzball away, thinking if he finished the battle, everything would be done.

Seymour didn't reply, and did nothing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a Guado slip behind the group, heading for Wakka! "Wakka! Look out!" I screamed, as Seymour spun to me, and sent a wave of water in my direction. 'Oh no!' I thought, as Auron came up, and kicked the Guado standing next to Seymour away, un-allowing him to help out, and slamming his sword into Seymour's shoulder blade. Seymour cringed over, but it didn't stop the water…

"Shell!" I shouted, just in time too. The water slammed against the invisible shield I was holding up, and crashed to the floor. Seymour glared at me, and began to attack Yuna.

"Take this!" Tidus shouted, to the Guado behind Wakka, jabbing his sword through his gut. The Guado gasped, flicked Tidus off, kneeled over, and died. Tidus looked to Wakka. "This is why you NEVER put away your weapon in battle!" he exclaimed, and rushing off the kill the Guado sneaking up behind Auron. Wakka huffed angrily.

"Argh! This can't be happening!" He shouted, as a bolt of lighting flashed above his head. He spun around to see another group of Guado lying charred on the floor. Lulu walked up to him.

"It is happening. Either get in the game, or get out." She said, spinning around to see Kimahri rushing up, along with Ryan. Each was holding about ten Guado…in each hand…

"Easy, eh?" Ryan laughed to Kimahri. Kimahri nodded and Lulu glanced past them to see Yuna and Seymour dueling it out.

Yuna ducked, and barely missed a fira heading for her. "You may be a maester," she started, putting up shell, before sending out another blizzarda. "But I will still fight!"

"Your eyes…they burn with resolve…Beautiful," Seymour muttered, as I ran up, sending a Fira his way.

"BURN ON THIS!" I screamed, changing my staff for a sword, and ran up to kick his ass. He brought down his own staff, and pared with me. 'Wtf!' I thought, pressing my sword against his staff. He chuckled.

"Your eyes…are much better though…" he murmured, moving closer to me. I was so freaked out, I couldn't move…but lucky…

"FIRA!" THUNDARA!" "TAKE THIS!" DIE!"

A series of attacks came at him at once. After the first one almost killed me, I jumped away, moving back to where Rikku was chucking Grenade after Grenade to the blue boy, aiming at his eyes.

"Good job Rikku!" Ryan called from where he was, sitting high above. He squinted, and dove in, manuering his helipad around Seymour's head…

"FIRAGA!" Ryan's eyes tripled as a massive wave of flames charged to him, igniting him.

"AHHH-" he yelled in pain, stopping all of a sudden as the flames pushed him to the ground, where he landed on his head, cutting off what ever sound he might have been making next. A small trail of blood seeped from his skull.

"RYAN!" Rikku screamed and tried to run over there. Auron held her back. "Let me GO!"

"You run over there, you die…" he tried to explain. Rikku began to tear up.

Seymour's smile couldn't have been wider. "Finally! Finally he is gone…but in other news… Feel my pain! Come Anima!"

The ground shook. Seymour simply walked out of the way, and thankfully, Ryan was out of the way. 'What the hell?' I thought, moving to Tidus, as Auron was busy comforting Rikku. Yuna looked fully scared and backed into Kimahri. "What going on?" Tidus called, as whips of rain poured down suddenly, and the room darkened.

"Anima…" I breathed, as the ground shook violently, and a chain fell through the air, piercing the ground, and diving into it. Tidus looked at me.

"Who?"

"Seymour's mother…" Tidus' jaw dropped as the aeon was pulled up from the ground, roaring in anger from being pulled up from its eternal rest.

"What a weird ass family…" Tidus muttered, as Anima roared again at Seymour's commands, and looked at us with one good eye… Tidus suddenly jumped up; I swear I could see a light bulb over his head. He looked at me. "The new aeon!" he turned to where Yuna was and repeated what he said.

Yuna bit her lip, and pulled out her staff. "O fayth, led me your strength!"

I shrugged and followed what Yuna was doing. "Led me your strength, o fayth!"

Yuna kneeled down, waiting for her holy aeon to approach….mine on the other hand…

"Hey! Brie! Where's your aeon?" Tidus shouted, fending off Anima's attacks until Yuna and I summoned back up. …Heh heh… summoned…

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, and began beating my staff against the floor. "Work, work, work, work, work!"

"Brie!" I looked over to Auron, who was shaking his head. "That's your magic staff…" I raised an eyebrow to Auron. He sighed. "You need your summoning staff…"

'Oops…' I thought, changing the staff into my summoning staff, and repeating myself, loud and clear. "Fayth! Led me your strength! Let me beat this here pansy man!" I called, mimicking Yuna by kneeling down.

I felt a presence above me, but my second sense told me to not move. I stood my position, as the air behind me got colder…and…

FWUSH! I instanantiously ducked out of the way from the icicles shooting in my direction. Standing up, I turned around to see Shiva aka "Lenne" shaking out her hair, and tossing me her cloak. I caught it, thinking all the while, 'Excuse me? You think I'm your freaking slave?'

She turned around and gave me a look that clearly read, "Do you want me to help, or not?" which I instantly shut up, and moved back into the group.

"What about Ryan?" Rikku asked, teary eyed. I looked over to Ryan, my friend, laying dead on the floor and walked back into the battle. Or tried...

Auron grabbed my arm and yanked me back. "This is a battle of aeons…they will be oka-"

I cut him off, pulling his fingers off also. "He was your student. You're going to let him stay dead?" Auron chuckled. "And you think it's funny?"

He stopped quickly. "No, not that…but…I'll help you out, if you're so focused on going…" Tidus rushed up also.

"I'm going also! No way am I letting my sis go into a battle, head first, only to die a horrible death, when Anima shoots pain at you, ripping you limb from limb then, when he's done…" Tidus vividly described, but I raised a hand. "Yes?"

"Anima's a girl… and come on!" I grabbed Auron's hand and in we went.

"Sir Auron! Brie!" I faintly heard Yuna call before the voices of another filled my head…

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­"_What are you doing, "Anima"?" _Lenne asked, running up and spin kicking the larger aeon. Anima sighed and shot Pain at Shiva. 

"_My son…his thoughts are filled of violence…only death and destruction…'_ Anima sighed deeper, absorbing the freezing attack Shiva sent to her.

Shiva shook her head. _"His thoughts aren't only on those things…but also…'_

"_Ruling the known world,"_ Lenne took over the comment, and, in the time of distraction, shot a Diamond Dust to Anima's body. Anima roared in pain, but the attack didn't do much…

"_What else is my boy doing?"_ Anima pondered aloud, roaring in pain again.

"_Well,"_ Lenne, my aeon rolled her eyes and sent a blizzard to Shiva, healing Yuna's aeon. _"I'd love to chat, but it seems like my summoner…"_

"_You summon isn't a summoner…" _Shiva noted, jumping out of the way from a Firga. _"Isn't she the ruler or something…"_

"_Messiah, and she needs my help," _Lenne muttered, and rolled from a thunderga attack.

"_Now?" Shiva _and Anima asked in unison. Lenne shook her head.

"_No, but Anima? Take care not to kill her as she tries to cross the battle field to her friend…" _Lenne said. Anima nodded.

"_If that was the doing of my son, then I shall allow it…"_

"_Meanwhile, we can kick your ass!" _Shiva grinned, and threw waves of ice at the chilling aeon.

Anima sighed deeper._ "The stupidity of youth…"_

Lenne, my aeon, turned to look at me. Nodding her head, she gestured to Ryan, who was still lying on the floor. I nodded my head, and went to help him…

* * *

"Brie? Brie!" I jumped at the sound, opening my eyes to see Auron looking at me weirdly. I shook my head quickly and pulled out Pendragon. 

"What did I miss?" I asked, faintly noticing a small gap between the aeons…Small enough for Seymour to not notice…but large enough for a person…

"You blanked out for a second… hey wait!" Auron called, as I went running.

"STOP HER!" Seymour screamed, as I weaved in and out the aeons. I barely noticed Anima turn her head the other way.

"Score!" I shouted excitedly, jumping over a bit of ice. I beckoned to Auron, and he looked worried, but followed quickly.

"I said STOP HER!" Seymour yelled again, running up to Anima. He was fully prepared to rush into the battle, but the attack, Pain, was sent through the air, landing in front of him. He looked to the large aeon, who, in her one eye, clearly read, "Watch it."

"Come on!" I cheered to Auron. He jumped over a thing of ice, and landed next to me.

"Here…but what can we do?"

"_Ieyui_," I began to sing, closing my eyes to maximize the effects. I could feel Auron looking at me, as I brought out my Messiah staff. "_Nobomenu._" I could tell that my outfit was changing into the messiah dress, unbeknownst why it was to me, but it was.

"_Renmiri, Yojuyogo_," Auron muttered quietly. I opened my eyes to see him looking weirdly at his sword, which was glowing.

"_Hasatekanae_," Tidus put in, closing his eyes also. Yuna walked up and put her hand into his. And together they sang: "_Kutamae_."

Wakka looked at Lulu and Rikku, as they joined in also. "_Hasatekanae, Kutamae_." Kimahri was humming, so it was all good.

"Please, ya! Like the Hymn of the Fayth can bring people back to Lif-" he stopped short, as Lenne, walked up to him, and flicked him in the forehead, giving him instant, and quite deadly…Brain freeze. "Ack! Cold! AHHHHHHH!"

"There is no way that …that…_thing,_" Seymour sputtered out the word. "Could be brought back to life! Even with some stupid muc-" he cut off, though, when Anima turned her head to glance down at her son. But, he just simply rolled his eyes, and kept talking bad. "Whatever…this is just some hoax. Besides Anima is my aeon, and not my mother…" he kept looking up to the aeon, suspiciously, though.

Lenne walked up next to me. Well, at least I could feel the air getting colder…

_Is he the one you want to save?_

I heard in my head, loud and clear. Nodding my head, I responded, "_Yep. That's him._"

_Very well…_

She kneeled down, and touched his head. There was a bright flash of light, causing everyone to back away and cover their eyes…

But me and Auron.

"_Inoreyo_," She sang softy, though she song was totally different. "_Hatenaku Ebonju_," 'Did she just say Ebon? Meaning Yevon?' I thought, watching the space around us get even brighter.

_The version I'm singing, is only for the fayths to know. If you sang this aloud, you could be turned into a fayth. _She explained, waving her hand over his head again. I nodded and she continued to sing.

"_Sekae tamae; Yume miyo; Inorigo_," she completed the song, and stood. Auron inevitably looked away from her…remind me to bitch slap him later… (mutters profanity under breath). She walked over to me.

_If you want him to be okay, please, now, simply cure him._ She instructed, and walked to Anima. Shiva nodded and together they finished up the battle, both of them, at the same time, sending Diamond Dust.

As Anima fell, you could hear the tears in her voice… _My son…_ The voice cried, disappearing into numerous pyre flies. Lenne looked at Shiva, who nodded again, and then glanced over to me.

_Cure him_.

After I heard that, Lenne disappeared, and my staff glowed for a second. I nodded also, and bent down to Ryan.

"Cura…" I muttered, focusing all my energy onto the spell. He glowed totally white for a second, before sitting up quickly, grasping his head.

"Hell's teeth, I think I have a hang over!" he exclaimed, rubbing his temples. I rolled my eyes, and I felt the "messiah outfit" vanish and leave me with my normal clothes.

"No…you just hit your head…" I sighed and stood up. I reached down for his hand, and pulled him up. "You okay?" He bobbed his head…but…slowly…

"I'm not sure what happ-" he started, before Auron walked in front of us.

"This is not the time, or the place…" Auron muttered, shouldering his katana. Ryan smirked.

"Aw…Auron…afraid I might charm your little girlfriend with my good looks?" Auron's response was he lower his head deeper into his cowl.

"No. Just, you might be worried about that…" he gestured to where Seymour and Shiva were battling one on one.

She threw a Blizzarda at him, and he laughed, and chucked a fira at her. She cringed, down, but not out. His eyes flamed with a certain hatred and anger. "That power that defeated Anima..it will be mine!"

She attempted at a Diamond Dust, but he simply laughed. He sent a firaga at her, and she fell, down for the count.

"What are you going to do now…your precious aeons are sealed?" He cackled, more as though he was seriously insane at us. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, if he can do Firga's…what can we do?" he whispered down to me, anger in his eyes seeing only the soon to be undead maester.

I laughed. "Simply what we would do if he only had Fira…YUNA!" I called over to her. She jumped at the sound from across the battle field. "Put Null-all on everyone! Okay?"

She nodded. "But…but how will that help us?"

I smirked and laughed again. "Trust me!"

She nodded quickly, and waved her staff. A flash of about four colors filled the air as four bulbs of light circled each and every one of us. I grinned wider.

"Good! Now, everyone! Attack!" I smirked, and rushed up to Seymour, pulling out the Katana. Tidus' eyes widened.

"No, sis! You do that, and he'll kill you!" Tidus shouted from the other side of Seymour. Seymour, on the other hand, looked as though dinner had come early, and raised his staff.

"THUNDERGA!" He shrieked, sending a bolt of lighting after me…

Only to have it evaporate on the Null-all.

One of the lights dispersed, and went out. Calling over my shoulder, I yelled, "Yuna! Null-shock!" She nodded, and "Null-shocked" me. I went crazy, and threw attack after attack onto Seymour. Since he was a mage, he couldn't block well.

"I get it! Yuna! Only null…stuff!" Tidus shouted, and ran up to help. Seymour looked worried, as he sent a Blizzardga after Tidus, who, not only easy dodged, but it evaporated on his shield. "Sweet!"

Auron spirited up, and brought swing after swing onto Seymour. His blood began to slowly drip onto the floor.

"This is for killing me bastard!" Seymour's eyes went as wide as dinner plates, as Ryan ran up, and we all stepped back, lights circling us. "Payback."

He shoved the light saber into Seymour's gut, rips his staff out of his hands, and held the light saber up to Seymour's throat. "Any last words…_punk?_" he spit out, glaring at Seymour. I wanted to do the same…hold my sword to Seymour's neck and see the fear in his eyes, as I held his ticket to life of death…but I figured that something had happened in the past…and didn't want to get between that…

Seymour looked into Ryan's eyes and smirked. That move shook Ryan for a second, and a second was all he needed. Seymour pushed Ryan back into us, making us all topple over, and quick as a wink, he was where Lulu, Yuna and Rikku were standing.

He picked up Rikku with ease, and walked into the middle of the Anti-chamber. Ryan clenched his teeth. "Put the light saber away...or…" Seymour's eyes went wilder as he tightened his fingers around Rikku's neck. Using self defense, she kicked him in the place where the light does NOT shine, in which he crouched over (wow…I thought he has nothing…--;;;) but continued to hold her neck.

"This little Al Bhed scum…doesn't deserve to live…does she?" Seymour asked, taking care to keep his thumb over her throat. She gasped and her breathes became strained, like she was…dyin-

"What do you want, Seymour? You've already taken enough shit from me!" Ryan shouted, the hand in a fist dripping blood. Seymour chuckled.

"I just hate seeing you happy." He smiled. "Now, but down your weapon…_all_ of them…I know about those throwing stars you have concealed in your pockets, and the knives, and …well, just everything, or else my hand may slip, and she could…" He smiled again, and tightened his grip, causing Rikku to choke. Tidus clenched his teeth, but I held his arm. Tidus looked down at me, and I held his arms tighter, hoping he wouldn't rush off to save her…I mean, I wanted her safe…but this is a battle between Ryan and Seymour…

Or some other Random person…

"So…ticking off some more lives, eh Seymour?" 'I knew that voice…' I thought, spinning around to face none other than…

YEVON!

Yes, it was Yevon, walking up, cool as could be. He seemed to be chewing on something… 'Drugs?' I thought, before he blew a bubble and popped it. 'GUM! WHAT THE HELL!'

"And nice to see you too, Brie," he muttered, walking…no…APPEARING next to me. Auron moved up slightly, but not enough of a big difference…

For anyone, but Yevon, to notice.

"So, Sir Auron, the _great_ Sir Auron, fancies you?" he smirked and popped a bubble again. I openly glared at him.

"What do you want, Yevon!" I exclaimed, pulling out Pendragon. He shook his head, and chuckled.

"Whoa now…I just want to help out your friend…" he gestured to Ryan and Rikku. I raised an eyebrow. "What, don't believe me?"

"What's the catch?" Auron muttered from his place behind me. Yevon grinned at him.

"Oh, Brie has something of mine I want back…" he held up his hands. "But don't worry! I'm just going to see if she has it…and in front of you guys…and it's nothing nasty!" He added, when Tidus raised an eyebrow also.

I shrugged. "Brie, you're going to allow him to help?" Auron asked amazedly I nodded.

"We can't save Ryan, but he can…" Yevon walked up to Seymour.

Seymour shrieked. "Master!" and dropped Rikku. She gasped for breath, and ran up to Ryan, who took arm, and hurried over to us. Yevon rolled his eyes.

"Seymour, you stupid freaking idiot," he said calmly, giving Seymour a once over before unsheathing his unseen weapon, and walking a little ways away. "Brie, and gang, you might want to step back…"

I nodded and back up, the rest of them following. "Brie, what is he going to do?" Lulu asked, looking worried. I shrugged. "Then why are you listening to him?"

I laughed. "He's strong. I'm not taking chances…" I stopped when Yevon let out a laugh. "What? Did I stutter?"

He stopped and smirked. "No, but I know someone stronger…" he looked to Seymour. "You are a insolent fool. I can dispatch of you…" He raised his sword up.

"I …I never liked you! I can kill you myself!" Seymour yelled, and raised his now slightly bent staff. "FIRGA!"

"SHELL! PROTECT!" I screamed, for all of us, for our own protection.

The wave of fire bounced off of Yevon, and he didn't notice. He closed his eyes, and it seemed as though a gust of wind was blow throughout the room.

Yevon pealed open his eyes, and he looked straight a Seymour.

"Satsujin Ken Mumyo Jimpu Ryu Mizuchi," Yevon said, fully and clearly, taking care to enunciate. Seymour's eyes widened.

"NOOOOOOO! SIR! I WAS JOKING! PLEASE! NOOOO!" He screamed, in vain, now as the attack ripped him to shreds internally.

I ducked, even though nothing could hit us, as Seymour gasped, and collapsed to the floor, breathing hard. I brought down the shield, and looked around; everyone was holding onto someone except Auron and Kimahri. They were them…--;;;.

I, along with Tidus, rushed up to Yevon. "What kind of attack was that?" Tidus asked, eyes wide, ready to back away if Yevon deicded to use him for another target.

"Without the light, let the divine wind flow," Yevon quoted, running a hand through his hair. "It's a sword technique.

"But what did you do? He doesn't look bruised…" Yevon laughed at Tidus.

"The divine wind... internally, ripped apart every vital organ in his body to shreds…" Yevon rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Stupid fool. Insulting me and then begging at the last moment…"

Yuna rushed up to Seymour. Tidus, taking, notice, followed her. "So…what was the thing you wanted?" I asked, holding tightly onto Pendragon?"

Yevon sighed. "I want to see her again."

Simple answer. "But who is her?

Yuna, in other news, had hurried up to Seymour, kneeling down next to him. Seymour cracked open an eye, and glared at Yuna as best he could.

"Yuna…you would pity me now?" Seymour asked, taking his last breaths.

"NO!" I shouted, from where I was standing. I smirked and went to move to Tidus, when Yevon grabbed my arm.

Seymour stopped breathing, and another gust of air brushed through the room. Auron sighed and started to walk over to me saying, "This isn't going to be good when the Guado find us…" when he saw the predicament I was in.

Stepping in between us, he stated, "What are you doing?" Yevon shrugged.

"She said I could get back what was mine…" Yevon began, when Auron's katana was at his throat.

"Brie. Isn't. Yours." He stated firmly, glaring deep into his eyes. Yevon chuckled, and pushed the air in front of Auron, moving him away.

"Yes…I know…" He turned to face me. "In all the brightest lights is a shadow. In everything. Man and woman. Ying and Yang. Yes…even the Messiah and the Bringer of Chaos."

"What are you talking about…"I initiated but he kept going.

"Oh, holy one, come out! Show us _your true power!_" in the middle of his sentence, his voice changed totally, and got deeper, much….deeper… "_Let the world go into pandemonium! And you, as the ruler! COME OUT! COME OUT AND DESTROY ALL THAT IS IN YOUR WAY!_" He pulled out his sword, and, with out warning, plunged it deep into my heart.

"Shit!" Auron shouted, trying to run up, but an invisible force kept him back…

I gasped, feeling no blood run down my stomach, but feeling the pain.

_**LET ME OUT!**_

"No…" I whispered, falling to my knees in pain. I didn't really hear anything else.

_**LET ME OUT! AND LET ME TAKE CONTROL OF MY WORLD! LET ME HAVE MY RIGHTFUL RIGHT HAND MAN, AURON! LET ME OUT!**_

"Auron…?" my breaths became shorter…as slowly…I gave up.

* * *

FUMN! 

An explosion of black light came from Brie's body as she collapsed onto the floor. Yevon was cackling, and everyone else ran up to Auron.

"What happening to Sis!" Tidus asked, pounding onto the shield that kept them from her. The black light flickered again, and he was thrown back.

"Tidus!" Yuna called, and ran to help him up. Ryan solemnly walked up to Auron.

"It's it, isn't it?" Auron looked down to Ryan, looking glum.

"Is what it?" Auron asked, turning his head as another gust of wind filled the room. Ryan gestured to the scene happing in the middle of the floor.

"This is it… The Beginning of the end."

A/N- sorry about the cliffy, but as soon as September 19 is over, I'll start chapter 21. I'm just really busy today…  
Thanks again for 300 reviews, and please, kept reviewing!

Auron's Fan

PS. Thanks to my Beta, Anbu713, and er….just everyone else..u guys know who you are (grins).

pss... the first time they sing is the normal Hum of the Fayth, second time, "Lenne" sings the Japanese version

Please review!


	21. Escape From Icyland

A/N- First off, please review. I wrote almost everything in one night…JUST SO it's would be out by today. By birthday. Yes…I'm fourteen! YEAH! And that's the reason I'm uploading…this wasn't even half way done two hours ago…so we have to thank, ANDY! Aka, Sephirothxx, who probably won't read this, cause he has a bit to go in my fic but so? (shrugs) he talked and im-ed me, all night, so I could stay awake, and wished me happy birthday at 12 midnight! Lol….  
and I have to also thank my sis, Reyavie, who rocks, and sent me a gift, Da KeR MysTeRr, who rocks, and Anbu713, who rocks also! Mind you, it's 1:49 in the morning. Give me a break…  
also, thanks you EVERYONE for 300 + reviews…you all rock…I would do review responses, but it took FOREVER for this chappie…and …sorry if it suxs…--;;;

Chapter 21- Escape from Macalina

An eerie black light filled the room, causing all of our heroes to look away. Yevon stood over Brie's body, grinning at the scene that was taking place in front of his very eyes. He raised his head to glance over to the group. "So…doesn't it hurt, Auron? Tidus?"

Lulu turned her head to look at the chaos in the middle of the room, only to see Auron kneeling on the ground in pain, gripping his chest. Tidus had backed into a wall, breathing heavily. "What's….happening?" He gasped for air as the black light grew stronger.

Yevon opened his mouth to answer, but Ryan cut in, looking more worried then he has ever looked before. "She's coming!" he exclaimed, making sure to keep a tight grip on Rikku, and holding his head in the spot he had fallen from the helipad before.

"Who?" Tidus questioned. Ryan clenched his teeth and glared at Seymour lying dead on the ground. Yet, since Seymour was dead, he didn't move (thankfully…). Auron looked up, unable to hide the pain clearly written across his face.

"Abyss."

Tidus looked at his former mentor like he was…er…slightly more crazy then usual. 'What the hell? I said, "Who?" not "What?"!' he shot a look over to where Brie was laying on the ground near Yevon. 'Sis…dead?'

The light suddenly disappeared, making everyone in the room blink out the little white dots that were beginning to dance in their eyes. Then, a bright light came up, right by Wakka's face, causing him to turn away. And even though his face was in another direction, he clearly heard Yevon chuckle and say, "It's been a long time, my lady."

"Too long, Yevon," A woman's voice responded. Wakka felt the dust and cobwebs clear in his head as the wheels began turning. 'This voice sounds familiar…' he thought. The woman's voice suddenly went from cold, to excited in half a second. "Is he here?" then, her voice back to commander-ish. "Is everything going to plan?"

Auron stood up, dusting his clothes off, when it hit him…. He had heard this voice before…

He glanced over to the scene that was taking place in the middle of the floor, only to be forced to take an involuntary step back. 'Is…Brie….dead?' he thought, feeling his heart clench. He shook his head. 'The gods wouldn't let that happen.' As he noticed that she was breathing very lightly, he saw something that made his mind blank out.

_There were two Bries…_

'_Yep.' _He thought, reaching for his katana. _'This is sorta bad…_'

"So, where is he?" the woman asked Yevon, excitement slowly creeping into her voice. Yevon gave a half scowl, and nodded his head in Auron's direction.

"Sir Auron? Do you…know her?" Tidus asked, as the woman slowly walked up. Kimahri shifted in front of Auron, to block her from him, but she shoved him out of the way with a force that sent him sprawling toward the back wall.

"Kimahri!" Yuna cried running back for her first guardian. Tidus now stepped in front of Auron. "This isn't your problem," Auron ordered. "Let me handle this."

"Sure. Okay. Whatever." Tidus muttered, not listening at all. The woman stopped in front of him. '_Damn, is she going to give a long ass speech also?'_ Tidus thought, gripping his sword.

"Move."

A great force pushed against Tidus, making him fall to his knees. But, he was still in the game. "Why won't you move?"

"Why do you look like my sister?" Tidus shot back, and, as using his sword as support, stood up. The woman chuckled. "And what the hell is your name?"

She turned to Auron. "You couldn't even teach your students about me? I'm hurt, Auron!" she exclaimed, with no emotion on her face. Auron responded by giving her a cold glare. Tidus looked from Auron to the woman. '_Wow…this is creepy…'_ he thought, attempting to glare at her also.

"Who are you, and what do you have to do with the Legendary Guardian, Auron?" Lulu broke the glaring, walking up, holding her moogle tightly.

"Legendary? You weren't legendary back _then_…" she hissed, smiling all the way, which made Lulu and Tidus jump slightly. "And I'm Brie."

"No, you are not, ya!" Wakka walked over, looking surprised. The woman shrugged.

"My name…as it's been for millenniums is Abyss," she commented. "As Aurrie –pooh said before."

Everyone cringed and look to Auron who was continuing to focus all his energy on glaring at "Abyss" …but even Wakka, dense Wakka could tell that his cheeks were tinged red. "Aurrie-pooh?"

"What are you doing here Abyss?" he muttered. "And why do you look like that when you last looked like-" he cut off, turning his head, not finished the sentence.

Abyss leaned in. "Alice? When I last looked like Alice?" Auron continued to glare at her, when she shrugged. "I am the night to her day; shadow to her radiance; I am the dark, while she is the light. And besides," she walked up, and put her arms around him. "I can be with you longer."

"Auron's a two-timing freak!" Ryan called over, to lighten to mood. Rikku looked at him, and shook her head. Meanwhile, Auron jumped, and shoved her off. She twisted her head to see Yevon bending over Brie. "Yevon…what are you doing?"

Yevon jumped, hiding the high potion behind his back. "Nothing…"

Abyss appeared behind him, glaring at him. "Then why in the hell are you healing her, Great Yevon?" Yevon began to whistle. Quick as a wink, she had her hands wrapped around his throat, lifting him in the air. "Answer me, boy…"

"…" said Yevon, as he tugged at the fingers around his neck.

"How old are you and isn't Yevon like a thousand years old?" Tidus called over to the arguing couple.

"I've been around ever since there was good and evil on this earth, or any earth. I am as old as time began…"

"Cradle snatcher," Tidus muttered under his breath. Yuna, who had healed Kimahri and come over, also, snickered a bit. Abyss glared at them both, and they shut up.

"Yevon, we're leaving. If you're not back in five minutes, I'll kill you," Abyss, ordered, disappearing. Auron looked relieved, until she appeared next to him. "And I'll see you later…" she smiled, put her hands on his face, and kissed him.

"What in all the holy hell?" Tidus shouted, as Auron shoved her off again, putting a hand up to his face to wipe his mouth, but not actually doing so.

She grinned and stepped into a portal. "See you around…" she smiled, and disappeared.

Lulu stepped up to the surprised Auron and put a hand on his shoulder, stepping when he jerked away. "Sir Auron, we should leave…"

Auron looked at her, confused, like he didn't know exactly where he was. Tidus tapped him on the shoulder. "The Guado are probably going to come, now that their leader is dead…"

He nodded, and moved to the middle of the room. Where Brie laid. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this…" he muttered, picking her up, and walking to the front of the Anti-chamber, collecting his senses. "Alright. We move out to our next destination-"

The door slammed open, and Tromell rushed in, looking frantic. '_Damn…wrong timing…_' Auron attempted to stand into a fighting position, which is slightly difficult when you're holing someone in your arms.

"Lord Seymour!" he said, in his slow, annoying voice, which made Ryan roll his eyes. "What happened here?" Wakka looked confused, until he remembered, and looked to the back of the room, when Seymour was lying dead on the ground. Well, for now, anyway.

Wakka dropped the blitz ball he was holding, and put his head in his hands. "What have I done…?"

Yuna looked worried and bit her lip as Tidus spoke up. "Wait a minute! It's not our fault! Seymour struck first! He's the bad guy!" he exclaimed. Auron resisted the urge to slap his head, minus the fact that he couldn't at all, for he was holding Brie in his hands. '_Good going Tidus…tell them we killed the sick fuck…'_

Tromell swiveled his head in a one hundred and eighty degree direction, and glared daggers at Tidus. "_YOU _did this?"

Auron, all about business, and also wanting to get the hell out of there, turned his head to face his summoner. "Yuna. Send him."

Yuna nodded quickly, pulled out her staff, and began to perform the sending. The pyerflies of Seymour flew away, never to be seen again…

Don't we wish?

Anyway…

Tromell rushed up, and shoved his elbow into Yuna's stomach, sending her flying. "Yuna!" Tidus called, running up to her, helping her stand up slowly.

Tromell ordered a random group of Guado's that appeared behind him to carry off the body of Seymour, shaking in anger all the way. Rikku could have swore that Seymour bent his head down and winked to her…scary…

Yuna attempted to rush up again, when Tromell blocked her path. "No, stop! Stay away from him, traitors!" he exclaimed, hurrying out of the Anti-chamber, as though the guardian's were going to kill him. Yuna collapsed to her knees, with a wide-eyed look all over her face.

"Traitors?" she repeated quietly, unable to comprehend the word. Tidus sat in front if her, unknowing what to say.

"We're finished," Wakka stated, staring at the wall, as though it might explode and take him away. Lulu looked worriedly over to Wakka, as Tidus jumped up.

"Now, hold on just a minute! Seymour was the bad guy, right? We'll explain to everyone what happened!" he exclaimed, looking excitedly over to Brie, who was still in Auron's arms. She shifted and rubbed her head on his shoulder.

"If only it was half that easy…" Ryan commented, cracking his knuckles, and receiving a whack on the head from Rikku. "What was that for?"

"Don't start such a disgusting habit."

"It's won't be that easy," Auron stated, making sure his katana was put away (where? I'll never know) and adjusting Brie. "Let's just get out of here…"

Tidus shrugged, and rushed out of the Anti-Chamber. Everyone else was still gathering their weapons when they hear a "Whoa! What the hell! Gimme a break!" came from the corridor.

"That's nasty…getting it on in the hallway…" Wakka muttered, earning a rightful _SLAP_ from Lulu. "What was that for, yah?"

"You deserved it."

"Heyyy! The Cloisters of Trials picked a stupid time to open!" Tidus called from the hallway. Yuna walked up quickly.

"I'm sure I can be of some help…" she said quietly, and walked down the iced ramp. Tidus nodded and followed her quickly.

Auron sighed, and handed off Brie to Kimahri. "There's something that we will also need to get…I'll help them out." And he walked off into the hallway, following the two teenagers.

"I'm…bored! Yes, bored! Come on Rikku!" Ryan shouted, grabbing her hand, and running into the hallway also. Kimahri leaned against a wall, holding the future ruler in his hands, as Wakka faced Lulu.

"You think we'll make it out of this …alive?" She held back a chuckle, as she looked at Wakka's face, twisted in worry.

"We have a Legendary Guardian, a messiah, a legend, and Lord Braska's daughter. I'm sure we'll be fine," she said, as she heard a "THUMP!" of someone tripping on the ice.

"Hey I think I got it!"

"No you don't…you don't press tha-"

"AYIIEEEEEEEE!"

"Idiot…"

Wakka's eyes shot open wide as he looked in the direction of the hallway. "Sure are taking a long time, eh?"

About five minutes later, Auron and Yuna dragged in a half dead Tidus. "Lulu…do you have any potions? I wasted my magic trying to heal him…" Lulu nodded, and handed Yuna a high potion. Auron walked up to Kimahri.

"Got it," he muttered, handing the Ronso a "Luck Sphere". "I'll take her back now."

"Much fighting. Do you want t-" Kimahri started, when Auron simply grabbed her out of his arms. He began walking away, when he stopped, and answered Kimahri's unasked question.

"I don't know what I want. But…I know I have to keep her alive, even if that's it," Auron muttered, nodding slightly, and heading into the now finished hallway, Tidus and Yuna still behind them.

Kimahri nodded also, when Ryan and Rikku appeared out of no where. "Where were you two, yah?" Wakka asked. Ryan looked worried.

"Where's Auron? Did they leave yet?" with a quick sweep of the room, clearly knowing that they indeed did leave, and rushed out of the room.

"Wait for me!" Rikku called out. Ryan only ran faster. Kimahri looked to Lulu.

"Maybe we should follow them?" she asked, as Kimahri shot off behind them. "I guess so…"

When Lulu and Wakka finally caught up with everyone else, it seemed as though they had been arguing for quite some time. "Please…" Yuna begged, looking to each of the Guado for forgiveness. Each turned up their heads.

Auron stepped up. "Give us a chance to explain."

Tromell walked up, as though he had been crying for quite some time. "No need; I already know what I'll tell the other masters."

Auron clenched his teeth, as Ryan called out, "Meaning…?"

Tromell let out a long, deep sigh. "Lord Seymour was the leader of the Guado before becoming a maester."

Tidus crossed his arms angrily. "You're not letting us go."

After letting out a huge laugh that lasted about twenty minutes, Tromell whipped his eyes, and looked at the group seriously. "Let you go? Lord Seymour would never forgive us if we did."

Rikku, who had been quiet for sometime (which was totally unusually) perked up. "Wait, wait!" Ryan faced her, as the other guys glared at the ugly Guado, aka Tromell. "Jyscal's sphere! We can show it to them!"

Chuckling some more, Tromell held out a sphere. "You mean this one?" and in a SNAP! It was broken into so many pieces, even a Full metal State Alchemist wouldn't be able to fix it. Rikku gasped, and put her hands over her mouth, and Ryan stood in front of her. "The Guado take care of Guado affairs."

"Away," Kimahri muttered, seemly angry. Auron took this as a cue.

"Run!" Auron ordered pushing past the random Guado standing in their way. He cringed as he felt something pierce his skin, but he ignored it, and continued running.

WOOSH! They were outside…and guess who was there! Old O'aka was, with his merchandise. "You better make sale quick…they after you, me hear…"

"Okay, thanks gotta go, bye!" Tidus shouted, throwing down change, and running for his life. The Guado burst out of the temple, and began chasing after the group of good guys. "What the hell! How can they run so inhumanly fast!"

Auron almost snorted. "Because maybe they're not human?" Tidus looked over and his eyes widened.

"Look out!" he called, and pulled out his sword, leaping to attack the Evil Eye that was floating by Auron's head.

Auron gave a half nod, and reached for his own weapon. _'I can still attack with one han-' _Auron froze and dropped his sword, falling to the ground.

"Sir Auron!" Yuna cried, and rushed up to him. He hissed as she touched his shoulder. Pulling back his coat, she saw he had a small puncture wound, and around the wound, it was growing darker by the second. "Where did you get this?"

"I…don't know…" he truthfully responded, clenching his teeth tightly in pain. Then he remembered… "A Guado…" he rasped, his voice going dry. She nodded.

"Okay…" she ducked as Guado blood went flying over her head. "We can heal you, but let's get Kimahri carry Brie-"

"No."

Yuna looked at her father's guardian very sternly. "Auron, we need you in full health…Kimahri can carry Brie…"

"Either I carry her, or no one does."

Yuna bit back a laugh. Auron…cold, stoic Auron, cared about her, eh? Well, this formed a small problem now…

"Path's clear!" Tidus called, calling the two over. Auron took a deep breath, and put his coat sleeve back up.

"Do no tell the others. We already have enough wounded here…we don't need more," she nodded, and they hurried up the path.

Ryan sat on an ice boulder, chin in hand. "What're you thinking about?" he turned to see Rikku quietly walk up. He shrugged, and faced the direction that they were going to head into.

"You guys all ready?" Lulu asked, healing Wakka, and Kimahri. Ryan nodded, and hopped of the boulder.

"Just...something's coming. And because of it…it'll lead into something…bigger," he explained, gazing off into the distance.

Wakka ran up to Ryan. "What's coming?"

Ryan faced the whole group. "Just…make sure your weapons are handy, yah dig?" he commanded, striding away after a moment of silence.

"'Yah dig'?" Lulu asked, holding a moogle tightly. Wakka shrugged, as Auron and Yuna hurried up.

"Oh, hey! Sir Auron! Ryan says to make sure we're ready for battle…" Wakka started, when Auron shook his head.

"I won't be fighting…this battle," He sighed, gave a forlorn glance to his wounded shoulder. Lulu stepped up.

"If we have Kimahri carry Brie, won't it be fine? And you can fight?" she wondered, worriedly looking at Auron. He shook his head.

"I will be sitting out, looking for a quick escape route. Good luck to all of you." He nodded, and rushed off. Tidus looked confused.

"Why can't he fight? Is he that wimpy? Come on!" He exclaimed, gripping the handle of Brotherhood. Yuna put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine. We'll catch up to them later, okay?" Tidus let out a long, overly dramatic sigh, and nodded.

"Where are they going, anyway?" Yuna bit her lip, and hurried ahead of him. "Hey, where are you going!"

"AHHH!" Rikku yelled from far ahead. Tidus looked ahead, and ran faster than he ever had in his whole blitz ball career. Skidding on the ice, he saw Rikku putting up and fight against a Guado, and Ryan clanging sword on sword with another, dodging some random ice monster's attacks.

"IT"S BIG FOOT!" Tidus screamed, running and hiding behind Yuna. She turned and faced him.

"What?"

"He has big feet, and lives in snow! Didn't YOU ever hear about him as a child?" Yuna did a very un-Yuna like thing (rolled her eyes) and dragged the blitzer into the battle.

"Hey! Where's Auron?" Ryan called, flying away from the battle on his hover pad. "We need him to threaten the …um…" he gestured to The Beast, and Tidus nodded.

"He and Brie ran off! He can't deal with Big Foot!" he cried, pulling out his sword, and rushing up to Big Foot, only to be thrown back when the monster threw a fire at him. "Hey…the Big foot in my stories couldn't so that…"

Lulu ran up, and threw a Fira at the Guado. "That's because this is a Wendigo. Not Big Foot. And attack the Guado; they are healing him." And, as if on cue, the Guado waves their over-elongated hands and gave the Wendigo about 500 hp.

"That's not cool…" Tidus muttered, adjusting his sword, and running up to the …Wendigo. "Take…this!"

After a long and scrupulous battle, the final Guado kneeled over and died. "Yes!" Wakka cheered, and hugged Lulu. She was so busy thinking '_What the hell? The battle was too short…_' That she didn't realize that she, involuntary, kissed Wakka on the cheek. He blushed, and moved away, his cheeks turning as red as his hair that was has slightly fallen over during the battle.

"That was too short…" Ryan nodded, agreeing with Lulu's thoughts. And, sadly, as thought on cue…again…, the Guado jumped up, dusted off his fugly shirt, and smiled at the group.

"And you thought you were done…" he laughed, and ran up to Rikku, slicing her in the stomach. "That's for my brother, Biffle, you killed when you were fighting Seymour!" he screamed, and shoved her back, with such a girly force that Rikku fell over, laughing.

Ryan sighed a deep sigh, and helped her up, as she let out another round of laughter. "This is going to be a long, dumb, and very-" at that moment, the Guado decided to rip off his shirt, and dance around. Ryan raises his eyebrow, and sighed again, finishing her sentences. "_Stupid_ battle."

* * *

"Can't …go…on…" Auron tripped over some random rock laying on the ground. "Damn," he muttered, regaining his balance as his sword toppled to the ground. "Just freaking great. Now, I can't fight cause this damn poi-" Suddenly, the poison began acting up, making Auron drop on his knees, wincing in pain. He let out a huge, aggravated sigh. "Anything else want to go wrong today?" he asked aloud, glaring at the sky.

"Nnn," he looked down, and saw Brie moving, as though just in a tired sleep. He sighed …again, and picked up his sword.

"Need some help?" he spun around to see Yevon, standing behind him, holding a potion.

"Ye-" he stopped talking, when his voice…cut off? '_What the hell…?_'

"Quiet, do you WANT her to know I'm helping you?" Yevon muttered under his breath. He lightly kicked Auron, and kneeled down next to him. "Here."

Auron balanced Brie on his knee and took the potion. "…You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

Yevon stood up, and put his hands on his hips. "I'm hurt. I'm _trying _to help you, but noooo!" he attempted to rip the potion out of Auron's hands, and failed.

Auron examined the potion. "What does…will it do?" Yevon sighed and actually ripped the potion out of Auron's hands, yanked off the top, and shoved it into Auron's mouth.

When half the vial was drained, Yevon yanked it away from Auron's mouth. "Damn baby…" he muttered, before slamming the top back on. Auron looked more confused then ever.

"What the…?"

"Check your arm wound. And while you're at it…hand me Brie…" Yevon sighed when Auron tightened his grip on the young girl and inched away. "If you'd let me explain…"

"Explain what? You're the one who stabbed who, making her this way!" Auron exclaimed, angry, until he looked at Yevon gazing at the sky, dabbed with clouds.

"I just thought…that if _she_ came back…she'd go back to normal, you know?" Yevon half grinned to Auron. "Now, come on. Give me Brie, or I'll rip her from your cold, dead hands, and no, I'm not joking."

Auron reluctantly handed her over. '_Only because…I want to find out who this "she" is,' _Auron told himself, removing his coat sleeve to see that in fact, the wound from the Guado poison was gone.

Yevon clicked his tongue, opened the vial again, and forcible made her drink the contents inside. "This isn't good…I thought after maybe a thousand years, her powers would go down, but noooo…"

"Her?" Auron asked, flexing his muscle, to see if his arm worked. (…Men and their egos…) Yevon nodded.

"You were only healed because Guado poison isn't that strong… weaker than Abyss', I mean," Yevon added, before Auron could cut in. "I'm sorry……damn…now I seem sissy-fied…"

"'Back to normal?' What did 'back to normal' mean?" Auron asked, taking back Brie when Yevon handed to her.

Yevon ignored his question, and commented, "She'll wake up in like an hour…maybe a half hour…I don't know. I'm no doctor." He turned around, to see Auron giving him a look. "Okay… I thought if I called out Abyss, and conversed with her first, then she might have forgotten all about you…but, as it seems…"

"She still remembers…?" Auron asked, just a trace of fear entering his eye. "But…I was only a …er…young man! How could she…?"

"Dude, she's over a million years old. And she remembers how she came into existence…so… she's not going to forgot about _that_ anytime soon…" Auron shuddered.

"So…why did you help us?" Auron asked, standing up. Yevon stood up also, sighing.

"I only helped because Brie…reminds me of how Abyss used to be: Evil, but nice. Wanting to kill…but wearing a smile when…" Yevon smiled at remembering some…thing…when Auron raises his eyebrow, looked down to Brie, and took a large step away from Yevon. "What? Oh…and I helped you because Brie would freak…blah blah blah. You know the sob story."

"Yeah…" Auron muttered, and looked on the ground. A large scream tore through the air, and he jumped about a foot. "What was that?"

Yevon laughed. "That's sick. Just sick…" Auron looked to him, when Yevon shrugged. "Go to your comrades and see for yourself…and Auron?" he spun around, only to see Yevon's black eyes tinged with red. "I swear, you hurt her, or let her die…"

"I didn't know you cared," Auron responded, dryly. Yevon glared at him, with Auron returning the favor. This lasted for about ten minutes when…

"OMG! THAT"S JUST SICK AND WRONG!" Wakka's voice burst through the air, cutting shot the male ego time.

"I'd better go…" Auron muttered, picking up his katana, looking all sorts of threatening. Yevon nodded.

"Yeah kid, leave," And with that said, Yevon himself disappeared into a flash of black light. Auron turned around, made sure all his weapons and his messiah were securely in place, before rushing off to … "save the day".

* * *

Rikku had her head in Ryan's shoulder, laughing as hard as she could. Ryan rolled his eyes for an eightieth time, and began drawling another tic-tac-toe board in the snow. Wakka looked horrified and Lulu was walking over to play tic-tac-toe along with Ryan. Yuna and Tidus were too busy playing "Rock, paper, scissors" to notice Auron walk up.

"Um…what did I miss?" The Legendary Guardian asked, watching Tidus lose to Yuna again. '_Is it just because he's THAT bad?_' he thought, readjusting Brie in his arms.

Ryan made an "X" in the ice, and stood up. "Nothing really. We killed two Guado, one pulled a Seymour on us, ripped off his shirt and…" he gestured to where the other Guado was standing, where, as Auron saw in horror, the Guado and the Wendigo were…

Tango-ing.

"What the hell…?" Auron spun around to see Kimahri standing behind him. Kimahri nodded to Brie, and Auron handed her off. "You guys want me to take care of this?"

"Oh no!" "We'll help!" "MUWAHAHAH!" Came out from the group, as they all turned to Ryan to see why the random evil laughter had been emitted from his mouth.

"What?" Ryan asked, standing and helping the slightly giggling Rikku from her seat next to him. "So how about we kick some Wedigo's ass?"

"I say it's Big Foot," Tidus muttered, and ran up to the Guado, bringing down his sword onto...air? "What the hell?" he asked, repeating Auron's question only a few minutes prior.

"Here…you….go…" the Guado with the brother, Biffule, wheezed, and handed a potion to the Wendigo, while berserking the beast. "Kick their…(cough) asses…" and with that, he disappeared, much to the disappointment of the group…

"Thank god. He's gone." Or not…

"Come, we still have to defeat this monster…" Auron stood up straight, faced him, and yelled, "Do not move!" which made the Wendigo turn as stiff as stone. He faced the rest of the group. "Your attacks will work on him now…" He muttered, walking back to Kimahri, and retrieving Brie.

"Yahoo! Big Foot ass kicking time!" Ryan cheered and rushed up to it, slashing his sword against it's stomach. Tidus ran up behind him, growling at him.

"_I thought it wasn't a Big Foot!_" he mimed, dodging a blow from Ryan as the "snnnning!" of a light saber passed over his head. "Heh…lost-" his head snapped back, as he jumped out of the way of two fira attacks.

"He's weak to fire!" Yuna yelled, sending another Fira to it's way. It woke up, and went charging after her. "Oops…"

"Yuna!" Rikku called, running up to it, cutting it's stomach, feeling her claw rip throw vital organs. "Ha! Dead!"

The Wendigo, actually scratched its stomach, as though Rikku has just given him a nice Belly rub. "No way!" Rikku shouted, raising her claw to her face, backing away when pieces of it's heart fell off, and landed near her shoe. "Ewwww…"

Now, I guess the Wendigo was sorta mad, so, out of anger, it slammed it's Big Footed hands on the ground, and down went the group.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Tidus yelled, waving his hands for something to grasp onto. What he got was nothing though, so down he went...

* * *

Later, Tidus woke up, to the sweet singing voice of the hymn being played. '"_Praise be to Yevon"_," he thought rubbing his shoulders. '_That's what I would have said, if I was a follower of Yevon. And I didn't just find out that the great god is some ass-holic teenager, who tried to kill us and sis…'_ he gave a forlorn glance in any direction, which, randomly (because this author is tired) he saw Auron resting against some ice, holding Brie in his arms. He continued looking around, till he saw the others, closest being Lulu. '_We were all there, and in one piece. Even I had a headache from wondering what was in store for us next…'_

Tidus got up, and walked over to the mage in black, who was holding her moogle as more as a life raft, then a doll. She looked up to him. "We're under the lake ice, aren't we?"

Tidus, being the bright boy he was, shrugged. "Who knows?"

Lulu pointed northward, and Tidus followed the finger. "Look. That's the bottom of the temple." Tidus nodded, and looked up to where the Wendigo had broken the ice (hahah…). Lulu spoke up. "We've fallen a long way…"

Tidus, deciding she was being much too depressing, walked over to his former mentor, who, unconsciously humming the hymn to himself rocking Brie back and forth. "Hey…" Tidus poked Auron, who cracked open his eyelid and glared at the teenager.

Only for a moment, though. "Hello back."

Tidus knelt down, and checked his sister's pulse. It was slow, but coming back. "Hey…is she going to be okay?"

Auron nodded. "Yevon gave her this potion, and said she'd wake up in a bit…" Tidus raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Yevon. Gave her a potion. And you let her drink it? This is the Yevon who GOT her in this WHOL-" Auron held up a hand, to silence him, and waved his hand slightly, silently telling him that there were other people besides those three.

"She'll be fine…but what now, I wonder…" Auron muttered, leaning his head against the ice. Tidus narrowed his eyes at the Legendary Guardian. "What?"

""What now?" You act first and think later, don't you?" Tidus pointed an accusing finger in Auron's direction. "I mean, can't you be a _little_ more responsible? We'll all…depending on you, you know…"

The first smile all day began to play on Auron's lips. "A lecture?"

Tidus jumped, and stood away, fearing his life. '_Where does he keep that damn whip…_' "No, no, no! Er…just a suggestion."

"You should place trust in your friends. But you can't expect someone to protect you all the time. You'd do well to remember that." Auron said wisely.

Tidus crossed his arms. "Is that a lecture?"

"It's advice."

Tidus decided that the love struck guardian was boring to talk to, so he walked over to see if Yuna was okay. "I hope she's alright…sis als- WHOA!" Tidus tripped on a red pole, landing flat on his face. He stood up, only to see Wakka sitting in the middle of the water, pouting. "Hey Wakka, would you move! I could've…" seeing the sad look on the Blitzer's face, he changed the subject. "Why don't you cheer up? Look…we only did what we had to do…"

Wakka spun around, which got Tidus creped out, for he was still sitting down. "It doesn't matter! Don't you see? I've always walked the path of Yevon…but now…I'm a traitor. How could this happen? Damn."

'_Does the fact that Yevon is a psychotic bastard faze you?_' Tidus thought, then coming up with an excuse for his quiet-ness. "It's not Rikku's OR Ryan's fault, either."

Wakka slammed his hand on a piece of floating ice, turning back away from Tidus. "You don't know how I feel…"

Tidus shrugged, and set off to find his true love…er…Yuna. And, because this author is dead tired, he found her almost immediately, asleep, with Kimahri standing guard over her.

Tidus moved to ask of Yuna was alright, when Kimahri suddenly spoke up. "Yuna will wake soon. Kimahri knows this."

Since Kimahri had nothing else to say, he started walking over to Ryan and Rikku. '_Damn…this would be so much more fun if sis was awake…_'

"I'm sure Yunie's okay, right? She breathing and all…what if she's not! What if it's my fault!" Rikku freaked out. Ryan sighed.

"Look, Yuna's okay, and even if she wasn't, it's not your fault…much less is it Auron's that Brie is half dead…"

"Yeah…oh, hi Tidus!" Rikku called to the blitzer. He waved. "How are Lulu and Wakka doing?"

"Well, Wakka's in shock. Can't blame him much, either…And Lulu…" he shrugged. "She's about the same as always…"

"She's so together…all grown up…" Rikku said cheerfully, with jealousy edged in her voice. But, the guys being guys didn't notice at all…

"I guess…"

"Maybe…"

Rikku scowled and leaned against Ryan. "Well, just give me five or six more years…"

Tidus, afraid, of how to answer, went to talk to Kimahri, but Ryan beat him to it first. "So, Kimahri, to what extent of your plan of evacuating this dreaded place it…done?" Ryan asked, using big words to make sure Tidus didn't know he was technically stealing his line.

Rikku gasped, and shoved Ryan. "Don't you dare change the subject!"

Kimahri, sensing that Ryan was going to be beating within an inch of his live, responded to his question. "We climb."

Rikku glared at the Ronso. "Kimahri!"

"Only those who try will become."

A step away from slapping him, and Rikku backed down, confused. "Huh?"

"Um…" Tidus began. "I think you have to work hard if you want to be like Lulu."

Rikku perked up again. "Oh! I will!"

"Kimahri think, Rikku should stay Rikku." Rikk spun around.

"Hey! Are you saying I'll never be like Lulu?" Rikku shot back. Kimahri decided that this was an excellent time to begin whistling, only to fine out that Ronso can't whistle.

"I think you could be like Lulu…" Ryan muttered, looking at the black mage. "Her breasts are mighty fine…"

SLAP!

"Ow…hey! Sorry! Didn't mean it that way!"

"Oh, SURE you didn't!"

Tidus laughed accidentally, grinning at poor Ryan, when Wakka look at the scene, and shook his head.

"How can you laugh at a time like this!" he asked, amazedly shaking his head at their stupidity…like he's one to talk…

"Nnn," they four of them turned to see Yuna wake up, slowly.

"Yuna!" Tidus exclaimed, and moved down to talk to her.

* * *

Auron faintly hear the whoops and whistles of Tidus (lol) as the summoner woke up. '_So Yuna's up, eh?_' He poked the one in his lap. "Wonder when she's getting up…"

"Mommy! I don't wanna go to school! I wanna…sleep…" Auron looked down to see Brie snuggled next to him, closer…as though awake…

"Brie?" he asked, shaking her shoulder, having trouble hiding his smile when she awoke…

* * *

­­­­­­­­Icracked open my eye, only to see the worried face of Auron peering above me. "Are you okay?" he asked, sitting me up. I rubbed my eyes, and groaned, holding my head.

What weird nightmares…in an all black dimension…so weird…anyway…

"Yeah…I just have a massive headache…" I stood up, but fell over immediately. "What the hell…?" Auron walked behind, and carried me. "Um, I'm fine, thank you very mu-"

"You haven't walked since killing Seymour. Shut up. Let me help you." So, I did just that, as he took us back to the group.

"Sis!" Tidus moved from the group, and hugged me as best he could from the way I was sitting. "How you feeling?"

"Like shit?"

"Ah, good enough!" he grinned, as Auron moved over to where Yuna was explaining things to the group. He seemed to scan my mind for what they said, before asking any questions.

"Enough. Dwelling in the past is futile." He commented, before looking up, from where we fell from, I guess…

"Hey! You don't have to say it that way!" Rikku shouted to him. He raised an eyebrow, as though to say "how else do I say it?"

"You want to waste time listening to her regrets?" he asked, taking a step closer. Rikku backed down, and went to Ryan.

"You didn't have to say it that way…" she said quietly.

Auron sighed, and heaved me down. I leaned against him, only because I was unsure I could hold my self up.

"Our immediate concern is Yuna's …and Brie's pilgrimage." He faced Yuna, and looked her dead in the eye. "Are you willing to go on?"

Yuna stuttered. "Y-yes…but… will Yevon allow it?" Auron hardly could hold back a snort.

"The fayth are the ones who give power to the summons. Not the temples, or the teachings. If the temples try and stop us…then we will defy Yevon if we must." Auron said, with a certain royal air to him.

"Whoa!" Tidus shouted.

"Yahoo!" I grinned.

" I can't believe you just said that!" Rikku put in.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Same freak I knew when I was younger…"

"Sir Auron!" Lulu exclaimed, her eyes coming out of her head. Wakka stuck out his lip, and put his foot down…

"Count me out." Wakka muttered, looking to Auron. "We have to atone, to make up for the sins we have committed. Of course…" he looked around. "It's not like I ever liked Maester Seymour, ya? No way I'll ever forgive him for killing Lord Jyscal…and for trying to do us all in, you know?" he too a deep breath, and continued. "But still, the bunch of us going against Yevon? No way!"

"Do you realize Yevon is a freaking BUG in Sin…/ good looking evil bad guy?" I exclaimed, about to walk away, when I tripped, and Auron caught me.

"But still…" Lulu sighed deeply. "We have transgressed and must face our punishment." Yuna nodded, and stepped up to the bat.

"We must go to Bevelle. We must speak with Maester Mika and explain what has happened. There is no other way…I think." Yuna said, wisely. The others nodded.

"I agree," Wakka said, nodding a lot.

"Sir Auron…?" Yuna looked to her oldest Guardian. He nodded also.

"So it is decided."

Yuna looked worried. "Will you come with us?" Auron chuckled.

"And why not? I am the trouble maker, after all…"

"Yeah, that's right!" Tidus pumped his fist in the air. "You can always count Auron to complicate things!"

"Yeah!" Rikku jumped in also. "Kimahri roars, and Auron's runs off and-"

Auron narrowed his eyes to the two blonds. "I never asked you to follow me…"

"You sure as hell give that impression…"Ryan muttered under his breath.

Tidus walked up, and patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, but what else are friends for?"

"Yep!" Rikku pipped in.

Yuna smiled. "Thank you."

Ryan smirked. "Friends, huh?"

Wakka glared at them all. "Man…how can you all act like nothing's wrong? Must got nerves of steel, or something…"

"Or we don't care…" I whispered, grinning when Wakka heard me.

Lulu, who didn't heard me, put a hand on Wakka's shoulder. "Your too edgy…listen to the hymn…"

I walked off, by my self, as Auron and Tidus talked about something from "back in the day." I shuddered, and pulled out Pendragon. What did does dreams mean? …

"Wanna talk?" Ryan asked, walking up to me. I shook my head; he shrugged. We just sat there, listening to the hymn as it was being played…

Suddenly…

"The singing stopped…" Lulu stood up, alarmed.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Ryan rushed off to be with Rikku, and I looked around for Auron. 'Auron! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!' I thought, franticly.

He ran up. "Don't worry…" he said, though it was clear that he was worrying also.

Wakka yelped. "There's something here!" he exclaimed, running on top some ice.

Auron glared at the ground, which was shaking madly… "The ground…?" he looked at me, wide eye.

Yuna looked on. "Sin!" she cried, and held onto Tidus.

Then, Lulu shouted her immortal words: "The toxin! Watch out!" and everything went black.

A/N: thanks for reading, sorry about suxiness, and PLEASE review! I worked my ass off (up till 2:06am in morning) writing this…and it's my b-day! Review as a gift!


	22. St Bevelle, Desert Storm

Hi! I'm really sorry for the looong update…but… (shrugs) I really have no excuse, but I was afraid that this chappie was going to be really bad…so… (shrugs again) oh! Thank you sooooooo (times a million) for 350+ reviews. I really didn't think I'd make 350 reviews with all my stories TOGETHER, let alone one… Oo;;;;anyway, I'll talk more, but, first time in a while…

**A/N-** about this chappie…um…sorry, It had to happen…(cowers from supposed angry reviewers)

Chapter 22 The Palace of St. Bevelle, and Desert Storm

"My head…" I muttered, sitting up off the comfy pillows…wait… pillows? I shot up, looking around to see where the hell I was. 'What in all the flaming f-'

"Where _is_ she?" I heard Seymour protest out in the hallway, pounding on the door, and seeming trying to get inside. I slipped off the overly fancy bed, and put an ear to the door.

* * *

"She's in my room, sleeping. And why?" Yevon muttered, glaring at Seymour. He'd never liked Seymour before, and this was just pushing it.

"She's going to be MY bride…" Seymour whined, fiddling with his blue robes. Yevon chuckled when he heard a small inaudible "gasp" from the other side of the door he was leaning against, and glared up to the maester.

"So…?"

"Well…I wanna…" Seymour grinned widely. "You know. What I should do….to my soon to be wife…"

"You're disgusting," Yevon spat, literally, onto Seymour's shoes. "That would be nasty if you were hot, but you? Ick. Now, leave, before I tell Abyss that you're worthless, and she tells _Him _that you deserve death…"

"No! Not death from _Him_…you wouldn't do that…would you buddy?" Seymour stuck his bottom lip out.

"Seymour, for you, I would burn you in everlasting fire…and LAUGH!" Yevon exclaimed, opening the door a crack, only enough so he could warn the girl inside to move. She nodded, and scampered out of the way. "You're a jack ass, and if I even hear you touched her," he spun, and glared at his acquaintance with an evil look. "I'll tear you limb from fucking limb, and laugh. Got that?" Seymour chuckled, and Yevon paused. "You find that funny? Wow…you're sicker than I thought..."

"You found it funny!"

"That's because I am sick, you dumb ass."

Seymour grinned. "I guess you like the little one als-" he stopped when a very long, thin katana (a/n, I've seen advent children too many times…okay?) was pressed against his neck, the owner glancing at the floor.

"Seymour…" Yevon raised his head to show Seymour the wild, livid look in his eye. "Do you want me to kill you?"

"DON'T HURT ME!" Seymour whimpered, grinning when Abyss hurried up.

"What's going on…?" Abyss questioned, looking at Yevon with a hard, cold eye. Yevon put down his sword, refusing to make eye contact with the female.

"Nothing. Seymour was being a jack ass…as usual…" Yevon muttered under his breath, not looking up to Abyss. Abyss walked up to him, smiling a cold, dead smile.

"Are you afraid of me, Yevon?" she mocked, grabbing his chin, lifting it, and looking into his eyes.

He looked into the woman he once loved eye's, and shivered an invisible shudder that no one could see or sense, but the Lady Abyss herself. '_Her eyes…_' he thought, trying to look away but always being forced to stare into them. '_Her eyes went from sweet and innocent to…cold and dead…'_

"Are you?" she asked again, chuckling slightly, her eyes burning into his. After a half of a second, he shoved her hand off, and opened his door again. He took one last glare at her, before slamming it, causing the girl inside to jump.

Abyss frowned. '_One more second, and he would've been under our control…_' she thought angrily, hissing through her teeth.

"Um, Lady Abyss?" She spun on her heels, only to see Seymour smiling all happily. '_Damn…forgot he was here…_'

"So, will Yevon get in trouble?" Seymour almost looked hopeful. Despicable. Abyss waved her hand in front of him, and killed him. Again.

"Fuck off, asshole," she muttered, before storming away.

Seymour sniffled as the pyreflies descended their long journey and rejoined his body together. "She's such a bitch!" he exclaimed, pouting at the door. "And why does YEVON get to talk to my future WIFE!"

"What are you talking abou-?" Seymour shoved his Guado ear against the door to listen into Brie's rants, which had suddenly gone quiet.

"Shush…listen here. It's won't hurt at all. You will just have to calm down."

'_OMG! Yevon's trying to rape my soon to be wife!' _Seymour thought, running around in circles. '_What should I do, oh what should I do?_' eventually, he gave up acting like a moron, and listening in to the whole conversation, not just bits and pieces.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­"What are you talking abou-?" I exclaimed, eyes opening when Yevon shoved his hand over my mouth.

"Shush…" he began, checking around the room to see if anyone was in here along with the two of us. No one. (Slaps forehead). "Listen here…it's won't hurt at all. You will just have to calm down!"

I shoved his hand off my mouth, and glared at him. "Won't hurt? I don't even know what you are talking about "letting the holy one be revived!" I picked up a knife, and pointed it to him. "I swear! I'll throw it!"

"Go ahead." Yevon sat down, calmly, and began filing his nails. I narrowed my eyes, but put down the knife. He checked his nails, smirked, put a piece of gum in his mouth, and stood up.

I sighed, and walked to the window. Leaning my head out of it, I could see that it was a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong fall to hit the ground…no jumping out of buildings here. "Where are we?" I whined, glaring when Yevon started wincing. "I didn't sound THAT bitchy!"

He shook his head. "Negative. You did. We're in the palace of St. Bevelle. Actually, we're where the monks and people live. …Hey, did you hear that?" he muttered, changing subject on the drop of a dime.

This time, I shook my head. "No, but why are you being so nice all a sudde-" he gave me a look that read, "Shut the hell up", so that's just what I did.

"Seymour, hold on a second!" he shouted, to the door, and the faint banging got louder. Yevon gestured for me to approach him, and I hustled up to him as quick as I could.

"What's-?" I started, before he raised his eyebrow.

"You just don't know how to shut up, do you!" he whispered, as soft as he could, yet it still had a flare of anger and amusement in it. He kicked at the window, and it suddenly changed!

The walls began twisting and turning, and it slowly, but surly, became a door. Yevon typed in a number into a small keypad, and yanked open the door. "Look," he said, rushed, and nervous. "Get to the room with the wings on it, okay? That is your room. It's next to the room with a summoning staff on it, which is Yuna's, and a room with a ……board you surf with…"

"A surfboard?" I suggested, only to be shushed again. He shoved me out the room.

"Go! If you don't hurry, we'll both be dead." He mumbled quietly, before shutting the door, and after the confusing combination, locked it. "Seymour!" he greeted the guest who had walked into his room.

Shrugging, I headed down the hall, and went a-searching for the door with the wings.

* * *

"Seymour! How are you?" Yevon exclaimed, mockingly cheerful. Seymour had a half grin, half scowl on his face.

"I know what you did! Sleeping with my fiancée!" he shouted, picking up the knife Brie had threatened Yevon with and holding it like a dagger. "Do anything else, and the boss will know."

"Is that your greatest excuse? 'The boss will know'?" Yevon snickered, as Seymour tightened his grip on the knife. "That's so stupid. I'm sure even a second-" TWANG! "-Grader could've thought of that. And if you would." Yevon pried the knife out of his neck with an expert's hand. "Refrain from chucking knives at me? I mean, people are out to kill me; I don't need _my friends_ doing the same…"

Seymour glared at him. "I am not your friend." And he stormed off, leaving an annoyed Yevon in his wake.

Yevon sighed, and dabbed at the growing hole in his neck. Typing in the combination again, he opened up the secret chamber, and headed for a room. '_I need to talk to those two. Brie's too headstrong to let me finish, and at least two people will know the truth.'_ He thought, rubbing his hand on his neck. _'Damn that Seymour…That actually hurt!'

* * *

_

"Ack!"

Auron jumped up, scratching his head, shaking the sand out of his hair. '_Wait…sand…oh no…' _he gazed over the land, only to have to shield his only eye from the blazing sun. '_Glasses…where are my glasses…'_

"Here, sir." A little girl was balancing on the balls of her feet, grinning, and holding Auron's glasses in one hand, and a knife in the other. His eye widened as he took the glasses, looking at the knife that was poised in her other hand. She followed his gaze, and giggled. "It's for the fiends. I see you have a sword, too."

"It's a katana," Auron automatically responded, putting his glasses on, blinking away the dots that came into his eye. Finally, he took a good look at his "little friend", since before he couldn't see because the boiling sun was blocking his vision. When he actually saw her… "You look a lot like Brie."

"Who?" the girl asked, grinning. Her brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He raised an eyebrow, and looked at her closely.

"That looks like my hair…" he instantly reached out, and touched his own, making sure the little girl hadn't chopped any off. She giggled.

"Don't worry, Sir Auron. All will be explained in time!" she exclaimed, taking a step back to run. Auron moved to follow her, when he heard someone shot loudly near him. "AHH!"

"It looks as though you are needed, Sir Auron!" she smiled, which, ironically, looked like both his and Brie's smile, morphed together. Half joking, and half serious. "Bye-yah!"

"Hey, wai-!" he began, before hearing someone shot the same yell he'd be hearing over the past ten years:

"Give me a break! AHHH! ARGH! OWOWOWO!" Auron spun around, and noticed in the distance, a small figure with a yellow half shirt and a blue sword was fighting a huge ass bird. Auron turned around to say his goodbyes to the small child, only to see she had disappeared. And not run off, because with these flat sand plains, you could see anyone, but, literally, she had disappeared…

Auron sprinted up to Tidus and the battle between him and the hugs bird, clutching his katana with a fierce determination, and called out, "Need some help?"

"Yeah!" Tidus exclaimed, ducking when the bird pecked it's long, nasty neck toward him to eat him.

BZZZT!

Auron and Tidus turned their heads to the left, to see their black mage hurry up, holding her moogle, and a sad look in her eye. A look, which instantly disappeared when a look of wanting to kill some random bird appeared. "It looked like you needed some assistance."

"Alright!" Tidus exclaimed, gripping his sword tighter. He casted Slow on the fulgy bird, and Haste on him and the other two, and the battle ensued.

Auron rushed up, slicing his sword through the bird's wing. The Zu roared in pain, unable to do anything, for it had been "slow-i-fied". Lulu sent Fira after Fira, and Tidus, along with Auron, attacked the beast like there was no tomorrow. Which, if they didn't win, there wouldn't be a tomorrow…

_One more hit should do it!_

Auron spun around to see where the phantom voice had appeared from. "Sir Auron!" Lulu called, sending another Fira after the Zu, making it cripple to the ground, down, but not out. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing…I heard a voice…" he muttered, instantly regretting what he said, as Tidus and Lulu gave him a look of "I knew he was crazy".

_Put all your remaining energy into the attack and you'll win!_

'_Who are you?' _Auron thought back, guarding during his turn so he could talk to the random stalker.

_Does it matter?_

'_Yes, actually. I want to know whether I'm going crazy and the sun has fried my brain or not,'_ Auron thought back, sending an Ether to Lulu as she slowly lost her magic.

_Let's just say, I'm a friend of Brie's, alright?_ Before Auron could question the voice anymore… _Look, either KILL the damn bird, or you, the "Legendary Guardian who has died once before" WILL DIE! OKAY?_

"Okay…" Auron muttered, putting all his focus onto the sword in his left hand.

_Focus…_

_Focus…_

_Focu-_

'_I _would_ be able to focus, IF YOU'D SHUT UP!'_ Auron roared inside his head. The voice seemed to jump back, as if offended.

_Fine, see if I help you._

Auron looked up and saw nothing, but pure, white energy flowing around him. Suddenly, he saw, in the distance, a small, black fleck. "Okay…focus!" He shouted to himself, rushing to the black speck, and attacking it with all his might.

"Sir Aur-!" Lulu had began, when she noticed that the bird was about to attack him, with out his notice. He suddenly snapped out of a sort of trance, and attacked the bird.

"YES!" Tidus exclaimed, doing his little sword dance. Auron nodded, and leaned his sword against the ground, panting slightly.

_First timer-… heh heh heh..._

'_You are so sick…'_ Auron thought, attempting to stop breathing so heavily.

"Um, Sir Auron?" he looked up to Lulu and gave her a wave of his hand. "Two questions: first-…"

"Where'd you get that awesome sword?" Tidus exclaimed, moving to pick it up. An electrical force jolted him backwards though. Auron took a good look at the sword that had hurt the blitz ball player.

It was practically like his normal katana, except for two major differences: One was in the handle, wings worthy of the heavens were engraved on it. And two, it was much lighter. And sharper. And shinier. And cooler. And…

"Well, Sir Auron," Lulu helped the blitz baller up, and cleared her throat. "And two… where is the Zu?"

The three of them looked North, West, East, South, and even look on the moon (…fan fiction, and fiction. Get with the program!) to see where the remnants of the Zu had disappeared to. There was nothing left. ….Ew….

Tidus suddenly had a random time to fall to his knees, gasping for breath. "Whoa! I'm beat! That bird was a tough bass-award thing…but it's dead! Yeah!" he looked to his former mentor, who was busy staring off into the distance to hear him. He turned to the mage. "The others?"

'_This is so stupid! I shouldn't be this infatuated with a girl. Not since…well,_' Auron sighed, and gazed his one eye over the sand. '_I wonder what ever happened with that little girl…and why she looks so much like Brie._'

"Haven't found them yet. We're supposed to stay I one place if we get lost." Lulu responded, shivering. Though it may have been the middle of the desert, an ominous wind blew through, turning her blood ice cold.

'_Wait. We're supposed to wait in this damn desert. Oh hell no. THEY can wait in the Yevon damned desert, and I'LL look for Brie. And…Yuna. Yes. I'll look for Brie and Yuna._' Auron resolved with himself, before turning on his heel, and walking away.

"Wait here if you want…" Tidus noticed that his mentor had stomped off into the sand dunes. "He's not."

* * *

"Door oh door, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I asked myself, looking from wall to wall to find this imaginary door with "wings". I couldn't even find a normal DOOR! I had been looking for HOURS! 'I'm going to die in the stupid hallway, aren't I?' I thought, walking up to a door.

"Hey…" I thought aloud. "Maybe I can ask someone inside!" I knocked polity.

No answer.

Frowning, I knocked slightly harder.

Again, no answer.

Glaring at the door, I kicked the door, only managing to injure my foot. 'Owowowowowo!' I tried to massage my aching foot, when I tripped onto the door, leaning it open. I looked into the fairly clean, open room.

"Boy, was that anti-climatic…" I muttered, strolling in.

_Weeee-click._

I spun around to see that the door has slowly shut behind me. "Oh shit…" I whispered, jigging the door knob. "Crap…"

"Dang that Yevon!" I heard someone shout. I froze, knowing that voice. The water that was pouring down in the other room with the voice stopped, and the door handle jiggled.

'Oh…my…god… I am dead…' I thought, hiding behind the curtains. This was a horrible hiding place, but I had no other choice.

This was the room of Seymour Guado.

And I was locked in.

* * *

"So…that's your plan?" Yuna questioned, sipping her tea politely. Yevon shrugged, and faced Brandon.

"Do you think it's any good?"

Brandon raised an eyebrow. "It sucks." Yevon let out a deep sigh, and gave the teenager an unkind glare. "But! If we, all three of us, tweak it out a bit, then it'll probably work."

"You think Auron'll go for it?" Yuna asked, sounding nervous. "I mean, I'm sure he likes her, but to actually risk his lif-" Yevon cut in, sighing again.

"Yes, oh course he truly loves her. I'm a good guy, remember?" Yuna let a small chuckle escape her lips. "Oh, you find that funny?"

Before Yuna could say anything, Brandon spoke up. "You are not, liar. You kidnapped me …from death!"

"That's because it was Abyss' order!" Yevon exclaimed, trying to keep calm, but failing miserably. Brandon narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah. Sure. What. Do you do everything that the witch with a capital "B" tells you too?" Brandon spat, looking Yevon hard in the eye. "Disgustin-"

"If you do not know something, it is best left unsaid," Yevon muttered quietly, looking at the ground. Yuna nudged Brandon, wearing a "Cut it out!" expression, written across her face. "Now, come Sir Brandon. We have to talk to Brie, and discuss the plan."

Brandon smirked. "That's Brandon to you. You know I hate the titles." Yuna looked to the left, where a radar of "Where Brie was" (don't ask WHY Yevon had it; he just did) was located.

"Hey, guys?" She asked, standing up to get a better view of the screen.

Both guys gave her a look, showing that they were totally annoyed that their insult session was cut short. "Yes Yuna?" Brandon spoke up first.

"Um…this is kind of weird…but…" Yuna stuttered. Yevon rolled his eyes.

"Out with it girl or I'll look my self," he said, as he stalked over to his machine. His eyes grew wide as he read it, and he stormed out of the room, and down the hall.

"What? What did it say?" Brandon pestered. Yuna gulped and looked at it again, hoping that it was wrong.

"It says that Brie's in Seymour's room."

* * *

"Wakka!" Tidus called, going to sprint to another part of the guardian team. But, since he was still tired from the battle, he fell flat on his face, and Lulu and Auron had to drag the Star of the Zanarkand Abes to the best player out of many horrible ones of the Besaid Aurochs. When the two had finally dragged him to Wakka, Tidus jumped up, dusted off his clothes, and said, "You alone?"

'_You idiot…does he LOOK alone? And why the hell are you suddenly fine AFTER we goddamned DRAGGED YOU?'_ Auron thought angrily, sighing deeply, and looking to the red haired man.

Wakka looked up to Tidus. "Where's Yuna? And Brie?" he asked in a tired sort of voice. Tidus overdramatically shrugged, raising his shoulders so high, Auron could swear he heard a bone pop. Wakka spazzed out, and slammed his fist into what he thought was ground, but actually a bit of machina. As he was rubbing his now wounded hand, he complained. "Dammit! First I lose Yuna, and Brie, then, I'm ambushed by machina! What a superb day I'm having! Jolly good! YEP!" he ended freaking everyone out, as they looked at him weirdly.

"We are doomed…" Auron muttered in undertone, as he took off ahead of Wakka and Tidus. Lulu hurried up to him, casting a look over her shoulder, then rolled her eyes.

"Yes, doomed, we certainly are." She added, tossed her hair, and continued walking.

* * *

"My god! This is so stupid!" I heard someone who sounded awfully like Seymourr shout, opening the door. 'Omg, I'm going to die… the window is too high to jump…or maybe…' "I can't believe _HE _makes me dress like that in public! I'm better looking than he is, for all sake!" I heard the door open slightly, and someone, someone who could never be as ugly as Seymour, walked out, a towel around his waist. I mean, I think it was there! I wasn't looking! Honest!

"I swear, I hate him…this blue hair doesn't attract the ladies…" I cracked open an eye to see some guy standing in the middle of the room, with a towel around his waist, with long, straight brown hair, and washboard abs. He groaned, and opened up a closet. 'Wow…who IS this guy?' I thought, drooling. 'Wait… I thought I liked Auron…' I shrugged, and continued watching the hottie look for his clothes. 'I guess he will be eye candy… I thought this was Seymour's room, by the way…'

"Dumb Yevon…I hate him! She's MY wife! 'Seymour, you're sick!' 'Seymour, you need to die!' 'SEYMOUR! "stab!"' I hate it!" the guy picked up a picture on the dresser, glared at it, and hurled it in my direction. Actually, it missed me by inches. "I hate my damn father too. This is his ENTIRE fault!"

…

Oh. My. God.

THAT WAS SEYMOUR!

As I stared in awe, amazement, (while the fact that, no matter how evil, he was still quite hot,) something just HAD to crash into the window I was leaned against.

And it _HAD_ to give a dying speech of "Someone's at your window! Squawk! Someone's at your window!" as it plummeted to its death.

Damn bird.

"Thank you, Polly." Seymour muttered absent mildly, waving his hand at my direction. I gulped slightly; as I saw his feet stride over to where I was hiding. "And what might you, my future wife, be doing here?"

I grinned, and stepped from behind the curtain, dusting off my shirt. 'Look away from the hottie…' I ordered myself, as I looked up to Seymour…who had lost all trace that he was fugly.

"Um…I was looking for my room…and I got lost…and I …um…" I stuttered, looking at the ground, totally embarrassed. He smirked, and knelt down to face me.

"So you thought you could get a free peek from going into my room, eh?" he smiled, as I felt my cheeks flush red. Grr…jackass!

I straightened up, and glared at him. "Of course not. I was seeing if I could ask anyone where it was. This was the first, and only, room I had found, so I took my chance to see if anyone could help me. But, as I walk in, I was locked in." I cleared my throat, and turned my back to him, facing the door. "I'll just leave now…but the door is locked. Can you open i-?"

"It only locked when someone is inside and I want to keep them here."

I gulped quietly, and put a hand on the door knob. "Well, will you open it?"

Suddenly, I felt someone (I wonder who? --;;) wrap their arms around me, and put their lips to my neck. "Hey! Get the hell off me!" I shouted, trying to shove him off, but he just held me tighter, and put his hands over my stomach. 'Oh hell. I'm dead.'

"I want to keep you here, 'Lady Brie'," he muttered, whispering against my neck. Involuntarily, I shuddered, much to his joy. "And I always get what I want."

* * *

"I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill him, I'll kill-!"

"Don't you think repeating that a hundred or so times is enough?" Yuna pleaded to Brandon, who was walking in circles around Yevon's room. He shook his head and continued.

"I'll kill him, I'll maim him, I'll skin him, and I'll LAUGH!" Brandon cracked his knuckles, and leaned against the door. Yuna sighed, and sat down on a chair, biting her lip.

Brandon randomly jumped up, and hurried to the door. "Where are you going?" Yuna asked, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Why should Yevon be the only one to kill Seymour! I want a whack at him too!" he exclaimed, and ran out into the hall. Yuna sighed again, and sat back down slowly, staring out the window. '_I hope my prince will come…_' She thought sadly, looking at a cloud that strangely looked like the blond blitzer.

* * *

Tidus ran ahead of the others, to see if he could find any other guardians. Nope. All he saw was a blue piece of fur trying to walk up a sand dune. …Wait. Blue fur…

"Kimahri!" Tidus called, running up to the Ronso. Kimahri shook his head, and continued walking up the dune.

"Yuna…gone…" Kimahri muttered, and, once again, _continued_ attempting to walk up the sand dune. Tidus sighed, and put a hand on the Ronso's shoulder.

"In my mind, I failed my sister. And Yuna. So did Auron." Thinking quickly, and ignoring the slight smirk on Kimahri's face, he added "And so did everyone else. But don't worry! We'll find them!" Tidus grinned, and dragged Kimahri back to the group. When there, they small group trudged on.

* * *

"Get…off me!" I screamed, kicking him in the place where the light doesn't shine. He doubled over, and I slipped off the bed, and ran to the door. I started kicking it, screaming, and slashing it with my sword. "HELP ME! PLEASE!" I drove my sword into the wood, and some force field threw me back. "Ow…"

Thank god, but Seymour put on some pants before he walked over to me. "What's wrong, my lady? Can't escape?" he smirked, and even though he might have been hot, or disguised as hot, he was evil. I threw a punch at him, and he easily caught it. 'What the hell?' I thought, using my other hand to hurt him, but he caught that one also. 'That was a stupid ass trap I easily feel into…'

"Oh, but don't worry." He smiled evilly, as he moved closer to me. "It won't hurt. Much." I jumped up, and tried to kick him, but he caught my leg, and threw me against the wall.

"Ow…" I moaned, touching my leg, and wincing when I did. Broken? Sprained? 'It hurts…' I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling tears well up in them.

"Aw…does it hurt?" I bit my tongue to stop crying. I forgot for an instant, that he was here, and I let my damn guard down! He sat right next to me, and stroked his hand up and down my leg. I shivered, and tried to move away, but something held me back. 'Oh…shit…'

"Lady Brie, no matter what you may have heard," Seymour murmured, leaning close to me. I shuddered even more. He pressed his chest against me. 'AHHHHH! OMG! HELP ME!' I screamed internally, but I couldn't say a word. What the hell? "I actually have a rank. In your "heaven and hell" game you, Yevon, Abyss, and _THEY _play." 'They? Whoare they?' I thought, trying to move.

"Meaning," he sat up, and pinned me down. I was seriously going to throw up in a second… "While you are in this state of… unable ness, I can do what ever I want. You are mine. You can't move, yell or scream…on second thought…" he waved his hand in front of my mouth, and I felt my voice being returned. "Now, you can scream. I want to hear your screams…oh, your screams…" he leaned down, and covered my mouth with his. I refused to scream, knowing he'd like it but…it was so hard no too. I was so scared…

'Auron…'

* * *

"I'll kill him, I swear, I'll kill-!" Brandon stopped short when he saw Yevon standing outside a room, running a hand up and down the wood. "What are you doing, man? We have to save Brie!"

"She's in here." Brandon spun around to run up to the door.

"Then, lets go!" he exclaimed, rushing to the door, attempting to attack, but flew backwards instead.

"Oh, did I fail to mention that there is a force field on the door?" He muttered, focusing on the door. He suddenly faced the door, put his hands out in front of him, and a beam of light emerged from them, attacking the door.

"What are you doing?" Brandon asked, more like shouted over the roar of the magic.

"Go get Yuna." Yevon stated calmly, a small, angry inferno raging in his eyes. "I have a feeling that we'll need Brie healed." As the door slowly began ebbing away, he shouted once more. "Go!"

Brandon nodded, and, after stumbling over his own two feet, he ran back in the direction he had come from.

* * *

­­"Rikku! I don't care how hot it is! I'm NOT TAKING MY SHIRT OFF!"

"Why?" The group heard Rikku whine, stamping her feet on the sandy ground. She slyly hide whatever she had hidden behind her back.

There was a long pause, then a huff, as Ryan shouted at the top of his lungs, "Cause, I SEE the CAMERA!"

"Trouble in paradise, eh?" Tidus commented, walking up. Ryan and Rikku gave Tidus a harden glare, and went back to arguing.

"I'm NOT taking it off!"

"But it's the hot desert! Pwease…?" Rikku bestowed Ryan a pleading look, which he let out a deep sigh, and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe later… Heya master," Ryan waved to Auron, who actually wasn't listening. "What's wrong with red coated man?" Rikku giggled and walked up to Auron's side.

"Aren't you hot, Auron? Don't you want to take off that heavy coat?" Rikku pleaded, adjusting the camera behind her back. Tidus and Ryan laughed at her.

"He'll never do it! I am more likely to do something so…so weird than he is!" Ryan commented, as Tidus doubled over in laughter.

"The day he does something so unusual, I'll take off my shirt!" Tidus added, tugging at the yellow top he called a "shirt". Auron shrugged, and faced Rikku.

"Sure," he muttered, and shrugged off his coat. "It is a bit hot…" his eye had a glazed over look as he folded the jacket over his left arm. "Why not?" and he continued walking in the desert.

After Rikku had her fill of pictures, she turned to the blitzer, and Jedi knight. "You two are next!" Suddenly, she remembered why she was in the desert in the first place. Scanning the small group that was sulking up, she exclaimed, "Hey! Where's Yunie? And Brie?"

"Gone…" Tidus muttered, looking at his feet. Rikku hid back a laugh; seeing Tidus so upset was just kinda funny!

"Gone…" Lulu repeated, shaking her head. "Some guardian I am."

Rikku looked to the ground, and began digging a hole in the sand with her toe. "You know something, don't you?" Ryan asked, narrowing his eyes. Rikku jumped up.

"Yes! No! Um…" Rikku shut her mouth and grinned to Ryan. He responded by rolling his eyes, and glaring at her. She pouted. "Fine! Um…" she faced the rest of the group. "I wanna tell you something…but promise not to say anything…"

Wakka glared at Rikku, with the utmost contempt. Ryan let his fingers dangle over his light saber handle, and Wakka took a step back.

"No glaring either!" Rikku exclaimed. She took a deep breath. "I know where we are! We're on Bikanel Island. There's a place us Al Bhed call Home near here. Brie and Yunie are there, I'm sure of it!" she paused, and nodded her head. "Other Al Bhed must've come and rescued them!"

Wakka snorted so loud, Auron, who was about half a mile away, could still hear it. "Rescued?" he narrowed his eyes at Rikku, failing to notice that Kimahri was edging closer to him, lance in hand. "You mean kidnapped!"

Lulu's eyes went from the man who was the brother of her former lover, to above his head (…where the flap of it is…) to see a spear about the wedge it's self into his head. She gave Kimahri a look, and he edged off…only…to do more plotting. (cackles)

Tidus, seeing the whole affair with the lance, the hair, and the evil eye, cleared his throat, to stop himself from laughing. "What does it matter…as long as they're…safe!" Tidus burst out laughing, and began rolling on the ground. Everyone gave him a pitied look that read "The stupid idiot…I guess the sun can fry a person's brains…more."

After regaining his sanity, Tidus stood up, dusted himself off, and gestured to Rikku. Ryan narrowed _his_ eyes at Tidus, as Rikku began her little speech. "That's right!" she grinned wide, and glared playfully to Wakka. Suddenly, a serious look appeared on her face. "Anyway, I will take you there…if you promise …if you promise you won't tell anyone about it. Especially not Yevonites, okay?" she fiddled with the edge if her shirt, lowering her eyes, for she felt Wakka's eyes boring onto her. "You know they don't like us Al Bhed. Who knows what they'll do if they …" she gulped quietly, and looked up to Wakka. "…knew."

Wakka snorted. Tidus leaped out of the way, so as to not be showered with a barrage of ...actually, he didn't even want to know… "Gimme a break. What are you accusing Yevon of this time?"

Rikku's facial expressions tightened, and she stared hard at Wakka. "Yevon did something really bad to us before!"

"Like try to kill us…" Tidus and Ryan muttered under their breaths. Lulu shook her head.

"And he saved us from Seymour…" Ryan rolled his eyes so much, if he did so one more time, they were going to pop out of his skull.

"I could've done that…" This time, Tidus was the one to roll his eyes skyward, whistling at the comment that Ryan made. "Did I say something funny?" Tidus shook his head, and continued whistling. Ryan used the powers of the Force, to tap into Tidus' mind, saw what he was thinking, summoned up a small piece of machina, and beat the blond blitz star repeatedly. "Don't… ever… bring… that… up…" He seethed, putting his hand on the handle of his light saber.

Meanwhile, Wakka was in the Mr. Dense competition…and sadly, winning. "Well, you Al Bhed must've deserved it!" Dimwit…

Tidus stood up, shaking slightly from the numerous hits from the small piece of that there machina, shook his head, and glared at Wakka. '_I'm tired, hungry, and thirsty, and yet they still argue? …Shouldn't we be hurrying ANYWAY!'_ he rolled his eyes, and added in his two cents. "Can't you guys… Talk about this LATER?" he suggested nicely, griping the handle of his sword. If they didn't, he was going to make like a chocobo and flee. …That's not the saying…

Rikku faced Wakka, with a pleading look in her eye. "Just _promise_ you won't tell anyone about this island. Promise?" she got down on her hands and knees, and begged. He stuck his nose in the air. Rikku sighed softly, and was about to give up…when…

"Wakkaaaa…" Ryan grinned evilly, pulling out his light saber. "Five minutes ago, you were worried about your summoner, and the messiah. Now, you're annoying everyone with your little prejudiced act. Now, damn it, stop, before I cut off your head, and present it to…" he lowered his voice, slightly covering his mouth with his hand. Lulu cut him off, looking at him worriedly.

"Ryan! Are you okay! Are you sick?" she exclaimed, looking through… um… where ever she kept her potions. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Haven't you people ever heard of "Dramatizing?" No? Learn it someday…" he muttered under his breath, and turned to Wakka again. "Anyway, since that affect was ruined, I'll just kill you. No, first, I'll skin you, sell your skin on eBay to some insane "Wakka fanatic" (which you'd have to be, to like Wakka), and then, I'll sell the rest of you to some insane hungry person, who will eat you. Now…" he faced forward, and put his light saber in front of him, and putting an arm around Rikku. "TALLY-HOO!"

His hover pad flew under him and Rikku, and flew them away. Probably to catch up with Auron…or so we hope…

Tidus turned and faced his fellow blitzer. "That was just stone cold rude," he muttered, and stormed behind the couple on the hover pad.

"Kimahri think, Wakka has narrow mind," Kimahri commented, before whacking the red haired man upside the head with his lance, and walking behind Tidus. Wakka turned and faced Lulu, whom he had known for years longer than the others…

Lulu shook her head, and began to follow the path the others had taken. "Wakka, I thought you were over being an idiot. I guess I was wrong." And she slowly trudged behind Kimahri's large footsteps, leaving Wakka to ponder her words.

* * *

"Yuna!" Brandon shouted, running up and down the hall. Guado woman, and priests, and monks, and random people stared at him like he was a madman, but he kept running. "Yuna! Where are yo-?"

"I'm right here," she said softly, stepping out of a door way. Brandon jerked his head around, and tripped over his own two feet. Two Guado women shook their heads, and began discussing the wedding dress for the young "to be bride". Brandon clenched his teeth, got to his feet, and rushed up to Yuna.

"We've got to go. I'll explain on the way." He explained hurriedly, grabbing her hand, and yanking her after him. She followed, slower, but quick enough to keep up with his pace.

"Sir Brandon…" because this was such a crucial time, he let it slide for once. "Where's Brie?" he sighed, ran around a corner, and ran down the hall.

* * *

"It's down here!" he exclaimed, and pumped his legs faster. "She's up here."

"Yevon!" Brandon exclaimed, running up to the door. Yuna stopped behind him, and collapsed to her knees, looking up to the former evil bad guy.

"What's going on?" Yuna asked, as Yevon continued hitting the door with all his power mage might. "What is he doing?"

"That blue haired…" Yevon began spitting off curse after curse, before Brandon shushed in, and told him to continue the story. "He took Brie. Actually, she stumbled into his room. He's trying to… you know. _That._"

Yuna's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, as Brandon faced the door, and put his power into it. "Yuna! If you know any black magic, help us!"

"No." Yevon muttered, focusing on the door, with a glint in his eye. Brandon looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean, 'no'? Brie's gonna -!" Brandon exclaimed, but Yuna simply dragged him from Yevon and forced him to crouch down next to him. "Why are we hiding?"

"We aren't. Yevon has a purpose. Didn't you see his eyes?" Brandon shook his head. "They were more focused on saving Brie, and the door was an obstacle. Something he has to overcome."

CRACK! CRUNCH!

"I've got it." Yevon muttered unnaturally calm. He pulled out his thin, long katana, and placed his hand on the handle unnaturally tight. "Let's go."

"To save some messiahs?" Brandon grinned, but his smile fell when he saw both Yuna's and Yevon's faces. They both read the same thing, practically:

_For hurting Brie, I'm going to kill him. Worse than kill him._

Brandon slightly gulped, and nodded. "Arighty then. Let's go."

* * *

"Seymour…" I heard someone whisper softly but father away than my fuzzy vision could see. Seymour gave me a strangle look.

"Did you say that?" he asked, and got off the bed. I tried to touch my leg again. My vision blurred again, and I remembered. 'Shit. It's broken.'

"Didn't I say to knoc- Yevon! What a nice surprise!" Seymour said happily. "Come in! And hello, Sir Brandon and Lady Yuna…"

"Where," Yuna glared at Seymour. He looked confused until Brandon stepped up.

"The Hell," he muttered, and Seymour was still confused, as he looked to Yevon. Yevon didn't take his eyes off the floor.

"Hmm? Going to say something too?" Seymour grinned happily, cocking his head. Yevon slowly raised his head, and Seymour too an involuntary step back, for being shot out of Yevon's eyes was a hatred beyond any imagining.

"Is …Brie?" he asked, in a happy, light tone. Seymour gulped, and shrugged.

"I don't know! I think she was looking for…um…Yuna's room. So if I see her, I'll tell her-" Seymour stopped when he felt a sword pressed against his neck.

"Didn't I promise that I'd kill you, or tell _Him_ if you _ever_ pissed me off, or, even thought about touching Brie? Remember?" Yevon grinned cockily, and took a step near Seymour. Yuna's eyes widened.

"Wait…THAT"S SEYMOUR?" she screamed, and stared at the man who was standing in front of her. Seymour picked up a near by knife, and Yevon tighten his grip on his sword.

"Yuna, heal Brie, and get her the hell out of here! Brandon, carry her off to Yuna's room. I'll be there shortly." Both nodded, and headed toward me.

"Brie…um…how about we save the talk till later?" I nodded. "Are you hurt?" I pointed to my right leg. Brandon poked it, and I sucked in a huge gust of air. 'Damn! That hurt!' Yuna slapped him upside his head, but he held his hand out.

"Look! She's fine, now." Yuna rolled her eyes, but I moved my leg, and…

"How did you do that?" I asked, wide eyed. He shrugged.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else? Please?" he asked, moving toward me. I shut down immediately, and shifted away from him. He sighed. "Look, I know you're creped out, but I'd like to leave this room with all my limbs. And it looks like Yevon's gone nuts. So please, just let me carry you!" he ended his mini speech sounding a bit freaked out about the upcoming battle between Seymour and Yevon. I nodded slowly, and he picked me up.

"Come on. Yuna!" he asked, as Yuna began walking behind him. He stopped, and shook his head. "Never mind…come on!" and they ran out the room, leaving Yevon and Seymour behind to kill one another.

"It's going to be okay, Brie. Okay?" Brandon murmured down to me. With the warmness of his arms, and the comfortably of it, I soon feel asleep.

* * *

"Yevon! What the hell did you do?" Abyss shrieked, as she walked into Seymour room. '_Better called, "Seymour's Ruins…_' She thought, as she saw Yevon quietly sitting on the bed, stabbing into something, and smiling. "Um, if you're trying to kill Seymour, he can't die…"

"Oh…I know!" he exclaimed cheerily, as another shout of pain echoed through the room. Abyss rushed up to see what Yevon was doing and she put her hands to her mouth.

"Yevon! Stand down!" She commanded, but he simply shrugged, and continued doing his task. Another scream came from Seymour, and even Abyss winced. She ran up to Yevon, and shoved him out of the way. She then knelt down to Seymour, who was goner than gone, and glared at him. "Why didn't you stand down?"

Yevon shrugged. "He deserved it."

Abyss let out a loud gasp of air. "Yevon…"

"Yes?"

Abyss rolled her eyes. "You just skinned a man. Alive." Yevon shrugged again, as if saying "So?" Abyss sighed again, and tried again. "Okay, you also just chopped off his limbs, and left him a bleeding, dying STUMP!"

"So? He deserved it. Death wasn't good enough for him." Yevon said, in a matter-of-fact voice. Abyss stood up, and walked over to Yevon.

"Are you jealous?" She cooed, and put her arms around his neck. Yevon made no movement, but his hand tightened on his sword. "Because Seymour is important to the plan, and I love my Aurrie-pie…"

"Yet he has Brie." Why did he say that? Because it was instinct, or because it was true. Either way, Abyss got mad at the mention of it.

"Oh, so that's why you hurt the main part of our plan? Because you're jealous? Seymour was allowed to do anything to that little slut; she is going to marry him!" Abyss glared at her companion for all these years with a deep hatred. "Why did you change so much?"

"First of all, she's not a slut. She's a lot better than you are now. And I didn't change. You did." Yevon mumbled attempting to step away from Abyss.

Abyss pouted and pushed her lips to Yevon's, wrapping her arms around his neck. Yevon felt a surge of emotions run through him…

* * *

"_Abyss! I can't believe you made top candidate!" Yevon exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the girl, and spinning her in the air. She grinned wide, and hugged him back. _

"_I know Yevon! How cool is that! Now… you-know-who wants to give his congrats…" Abyss smiled at her best friend. She didn't notice the almost inaudible sigh that escaped from his lips. _

"_Sure Abyss…dinner later?" Yevon asked, hopefully, heart dropping when she shook her head. _

"_He-who-must-not-be-named is taking me out to dinner! Didn't I tell you?"_

_Yevon sighed deeply. "As in, he just asked you out?" She grinned again, and he felt his heart sore. 'At least she's happy…'_

"_Thanks Yevon! You're the best!" she gave a tight hug, kissed him on the cheek, and ran off to be with her boyfriend. Yevon sighed deeply. _

_Yevon knew it was wrong to wish anything else for his friend…but…he loved her sooo much… he would do anything to get her… _anything

* * *

Yevon, for a split second, lost all consciousness, and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back. But, right after that, he was plunged back into his memories…

* * *

"_You know he's not worth it! Even for a mission, that…that… "Auron" man isn't worth it!" Yevon shouted to Abyss. It was about 500 years later, and they were on a mission. Their head had told them to break this man, "Auron" of all emotions. He needed to die inside. And it was Abyss' mission._

_Sadly, though, Abyss, even though it was taboo, had begun to fall for the red coated warrior monk. "Shut up Yevon. You haven't loved anyone in years…" Yevon had to hold back a roar of anger at this woman. Why didn't she see that HE loved her? Not this…this… "Auron" man!_

_He rushed up to her side, and held he close, but Abyss shook him off. "Please!" he pleaded, falling to his knees. "I…I love you…"_

_She smiled, and turned back to Yevon, who was sobbing, and kneeling on the ground. She leaned down, and touched his chin. "Is that true, Yevon?" he nodded, unable to wipe his shameful tears falling from his eyes. She smiled more, and with a blast of power, she shoved him away, and into a wall. "You should've spoken up. Besides, I love Auron. And you know what? I hate you." And she turned away, storming off with a broad grin on her face, off to finish her task. _

_Leaving Yevon shoved against a wall, crying with out shame now. _

_A few months later, the scandal of the underworld shook through Yevon's core, but he couldn't do a thing about it. Abyss was to be killed. Oh well. No one cared…right? Well, but him…_

"_Abyss did nothing! I planned this!" he screamed to the judges, thinking, that is he saved her, maybe she would at least be friends with him again. She smiled again, and pointed a finger to him._

"_It was Yevon! He forced me to! And he also…also…" she pretended to shiver, and had fake tears well up in her eyes. "He said he loved me."_

_A gasp broke out among the people; it was a crime for two partners in the business they were in to be in love. Abyss chuckled as Yevon was dragged off to Hell's jail._

"_Don't worry, Yevon baby…" she grinned, and kissed his cheek. He felt happy for all he did at that very moment. "I'll go slept with Auron, and not you!" and she skipped off, out of his life, leaving him for mad, and turning him into the man we know today.

* * *

_

Yevon's eyes widened, and he shoved her away, twitching. She cursed, and grinned up to his face. "How did you know? Know that if I kissed you any longer, you would've been my slave?" she grinned, licking her lips. "Could've been a love one at tha-…"

"Abyss…" Yevon muttered, softly. Abyss brought her head up.

"Yes? You want to apologize? Or…" She raised her eyebrow, and smiled.

"Go to hell."

And Yevon stormed out of the room, with a crazed smile on his face, looking as if the weight of the world had been lifted.

* * *

"It's just over here!" Rikku called, and Ryan skimmed lower on his helipad, to see. Auron stood agape at the top of the hill, and Rikku rushed up to see what was wrong. Ryan, still on his helipad, flew higher, and saw what his master saw also.

"Oh…my…god…" Ryan stuttered, looking down to cheerful Rikku who knew none of this. He flew down to help, but Auron put his hand in front of him.

"This is her story…" Ryan may have hated his masters "rightness", but he was right. Ryan stepped behind Rikku, for her to fall back if she needed it.

Tidus stumbled up behind her, and saw what Ryan was "Oh, my, god-ing" about. "Shiiiiiiiit…." He said, eyes, wide, as he gazed over the dune.

Rikku skipped up to the top, but when she got there… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, and raced down the hill, with Ryan, Auron, and Tidus behind her.

Kimahri skidded to the top, glanced at the damage, and continued running. Lulu was about to follow him, when Wakka came coughing up behind her.

"Where's this damn place? I bet it's not here…dragging us all around the stupid desert…" Lulu couldn't take anymore, and slapped Wakka upside the head. "What, eh?"

She gestured over the dune, and he looked, eyes wide. "Yuna and Brie are down there?" Lulu rolled her eyes. "I knew the Al Bhed were horrible people, but to set it alight… with summoners in there…" Lulu began rushing down the hill as quickly as she could. "Wait…what?"

Lulu spun around, a fire raging in her red eyes. "That's Rikku's home. All you can do is insult it, and that's the poor girls home. Up in flames." She turned again, and ran down the hill, with a very confused Wakka running after her.

A/N- hope you liked it, and I'll update soon! (yawns) i'm tired...2 minutes to midnight...please review! (grins)


	23. The Truth Revealed

**A/N**- I'm baack! I know! It's been about 10 days, and I'm updating! Scary, eh? Hope you all had a nice thanksgiving, and I'll answer reviews tomorrow, cause I'm a bit tired, and I have homework left. (flees) I really hope you like this chapter, for it took up my entire Saturday. I'd like to thank my sis, Reyavie, for helping me beta it, making sure it wasn't corny, and giving me ideas. (hands her random kudos)

Also, I'd like for you to read one of my good friend, kadajyazooloz, 's story, "_Sephiroth's Second Life Trial_". It's a very interesting read, very good, and he's a newbie! Help him out!

Anyway, hope you like this chappie, and please (oh please) review!

Chapter 23- The Truth Revealed

As Wakka followed the group down the dune, he called up to Lulu, "Are they sure that those two are down there?" He frowned when he got no response. "LULU! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

Again, she didn't answer. Wakka sighed dramatically, and continued running.

When they finally approached the building, the smell of charred metal and flesh filled the air. '_Ugh…,'_ Auron thought, cringing at the smell. '_This is so horrible._'

Rikku stared in agape as the home she had grown up in, the home she had always known, was burning to the ground, right in front of her. She tried as hard as she could to hold back her tears, but it was a difficult task, as she watched friends attacking, and being killed by countless fiends.

"Where's Yuna?" Wakka exclaimed, ruining the moment, by skidding up next to Rikku, and tripping over something on the ground. "Owie, yah? What is this-?"

"Keyakku!" Rikku screamed, shoving Wakka away from the poor Al Bhed who was gasping his last breaths, clutching his stomach, and falling to the ground. Rikku rushed up to the Al Bhed, and kneeled next to him. "Who? Who's attacking us?" she grabbed his hands, which were quickly turning cold, between hers and looked him dead in the eye. "Fru tet drec du oui?" (Who did this to you?)

Keyakku gave Rikku a look that told her that his time was very short now. He coughed a bit, and his blood spilled on the floor, already darkened with his friend's blood. Ryan bit his tongue, not knowing what to say. "Yevon…" he coughed again, and Rikku edged closer to one of her dear friends. He coughed a final time, and spat out the last word. "Guado."

And then he took a deep breath, his body slumping against the crimson colored floor, eyes glazing over, as he closed them for a final time. Rikku took a deep breath and began shaking the body of the deceased man. "Keyakku?" When she finally realized that he wasn't going to move, tears she had be trying so hard to hide emerged, spilling from her eyes as she hugged the cold, lifeless body. "Keyakku!"

Ryan forcibly pried her from the dead body and held her close, as she cried into his jacket. Auron took a deep breath, immediately regretting it, as the scent of charred bodies, blood, and death filled his nose. Tidus looked at the scene, eyes scanning the small area to see if anyone, _anyone_ in the vicinity was alive.

Lulu's eyes widened, as she drank in what she saw. "A war?" she suggested. "A war between Yevon and the Al Bhe-?" before she could finish her statement, an older man, probably around his late thirties or early forties, stormed out into the area where the gang stood. He snorted loud enough to wake the dead, but Keyakku did not awake from his eternal slumber.

"Dryd ec fnuhk! (That is wrong!)" He exclaimed, storming over to the body of the fallen warrior. He spun to face Lulu, who drew back as he shook a finger in front of her face. "Guado ku vun dra summoner, pid sucdmo, dra saccecr! (Guado go for the summoner, but mostly, the messiah!)"

Rikku faced the bald man who was standing over the body of her friend. She took a deep breath. "Vydran… (Father…)"

The man kneeled down and lifted up Keyakku's head. He put two fingers at his neck for about twenty seconds, before nodding, and standing up. He bowed his head slightly to the fallen warrior then finally turned to face the group. "You Rikku's friends?"

Wakka looked at Ryan, who was still hugging Rikku tightly, and smirked. "I don't think friend covers it, ya-?" He stopped, when Auron, Tidus, Kimahri, Lulu, and even the man were glaring at him. It was not the time, nor place for jokes.

The man shook his head, and faced Auron, whom he supposed was the leader of this discombobulated band of misfits. "Well, don't just stand there, come on! Let's kick those Guado out of our home!" he nodded, and stormed off in the direction that they seemed to have to go. Of course, all the fire, screams, and shouts had nothing to do with that…

The rest of the group shuffled off behind him, the one barking orders, without being told. Granted, that left Auron, Ryan, Tidus, and Rikku, but still. Tidus attempted to piece together the …pieces, but failed. "Who…?"

Rikku simply turned away, and started collecting potions from her fallen kin. Since a dead silence hung in the air (the alarm simply didn't bother them), her light sniffles could be heard from every corner of the… circular room.

Ryan glanced at Rikku, wondering if she was going to answer. Tidus turned to Auron for the answer, since Rikku wasn't speaking. Auron shrugged slightly, when… "Cid. Leader of the Al Bhed." She sighed deeply, and fiddled with the potion containers she was holding. "He's my dad."

Tidus took all that information in, and nodded his head. "Let's go." Ryan gave him a look.

"What, are you crazy? Her people are dying, dead even! We need to help them! Not go a-searching for …summoners …nor… nor messiahs! We need to help you out…" he looked up to Rikku. "Right?"

Rikku let out a deep sigh again, faced Tidus, and grinned. "Yeah. We have to save Yunie and Brie." She smirked over to Auron, who twisted slightly away from her when he turned a slight shade of pink.

Tidus shook his head. "Not only them…right?" Rikku tilted her head. "We have to save your home! We _will_ save your home!" he finished firmly, grinning at her again. Rikku smiled and shook her head. "Right?"

She nodded. "Right." And the four of them rushed up to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Rikku… Your father…Cid," Auron muttered while running behind the three teens and, sadly, almost lapping them. "Would he be the brother of Yuna's mother?"

Rikku nodded her head. "A huh! And Yunie's my cousin!" she grinned, and then covered her mouth. "Shoot…you weren't supposed to know Yunie's half Al Bhed…"

Auron shrugged. "I just remember…meeting Cid a while back." Tidus snickered softly here. "He and Braska… didn't get along, well."

Rikku shrugged. "Welps, pop's is like that!" they both laughed softly, and continued running. Ryan followed with a scowl on his face.

Tidus smirked. '_I guess Ryan's jealous of Auron getting more attention from Rikku-…_' suddenly, his internal instincts told him to get the hell out of the way and that was just what he did, as a flying, burning piece of rubble came flying at his head.

Ryan stood on the other end, looking peeved. "I am NOT jealous!" he muttered, and stormed away. Tidus chuckled.

"Sure…" he muttered before following the Jedi Knight.

* * *

"Brie? Brie, wake up!" I cringed while opening my eyes for when I did, a blast of bright light filled them. I closed them again, and rolled over. "Get up…"

"We might as well let her sleep…" I heard Yuna suggest. 'Yes…sleep,' I thought, even though in my mind, that scene kept replaying. "We are only learning assassination tricks from Yevon…"

I jumped up, and out of bed. "I'm awake! I'm awake! I wanna learn assassination tricks too!" I whined, frowning when Brandon chuckled. "What is it?" I complained, rubbing the spots from my eyes.

"We aren't learning any tricks." I glared at Yuna, who smiled, and shrugged, and then I stormed over to a seat near a window.

"How long was I out?" I asked quietly, leaning against the chair. Yuna looked over to Brandon, who shrugged.

"You were out about a day or two," The two of them spun around to face the voice in the doorway. I didn't have to turn my head to know who it was. "I gave you a potion that would give you a dreamless sleep." Yevon walked into the room, wiping the blood off his sword.

Yuna raised an eyebrow at what he was doing. "And who blood is-?" Yevon smirked, and cut her off.

"Seymour's, of course!" he laughed a bit and continued wiping it. "I couldn't let the little asshole live, after what he had done. So I…" he continued laughing, putting the sword to his side, holding his stomach. Yuna's eyes widened.

"You did what?" she inquired, taking a step away from him

He stopped laughing , long enough to tell. "I stabbed him, and skinned his bones! HAAHA!" Even Brandon had to give him a look of utter disgust.

"Thank you." I muttered, continuing to stair out the window. "Though, I wish I could've killed him myself." Yevon shrugged, and walked up to me.

"The little crap, he'll come back again and again and again, until you find the final way to kill him." he tussled my hair, and chuckled, when scowled at him.

"Why the hell everyone has to mess up my hair!" I screamed at him, whacking him with my sword. He jumped up quickly, stole a glance to the door, and jumped out the window! "Whoo-!"

The door slammed opened, and two heavy set Guado women stomped in. "Lady Brie?" I slumped down in my seat more. "Lady Brie?" they called again, as I continued to hide in my seat. Finally, one of them swiftly ran over to where I was sitting and jerked me out of my seat. "Come, my lady. We have to hurry. We need you to be fitted." And they dragged me away.

As I was "dragged" down the hall, I poked one of the women. "What am I being "fitted" for?" the lady rolled her eyes, and smirked.

"Well, only for the most important wedding in Guado history! Between a Maester and the messiah!" my eyes widened as I was dragged down the hall.

* * *

"Nice going!" Brandon shouted to the window, as Yevon climbed back up. "You wimp! I can't believe you-!" Brandon suddenly stopped when Yevon grabbed him around his neck.

"You would rather have a live spy than a dead one, right?" Brandon feebly nodded, while trying to free himself from Yevon's grasp. Shaking his head, Yevon dropped Brandon, who fell to the floor. As Yuna rushed to help him up, Yevon glared at the door. "I'm a traitor. I can spy, but I cannot be seen." He faced Yuna, refusing to look at Brandon. "Is that alright?"

"Y-yes." Yuna nodded, as Brandon sighed deeply. Yevon walked back to the window and, holding onto a side of it, he said:

"They will come to dress you two for the wedding also. I'll be in and out. Take care." And he jumped. Yuna rushed up to the window, looking left and right for him, but all she saw was a black bird flying away in the distance. She turned, facing Brandon, and shrugged.

"I guess, now, we wait." Brandon shrugged also, and wait they did.

* * *

When the four of them finally caught up to the rest of the group, Wakka shouted, "Yuna? Where are you?" Tidus searched around this new area but he saw nothing. "Brie too, yah?"

Auron took another deep breath as a flash of light appeared, in which it dropped down a Bomb. As the group dodged to avoid it, a Guado guardian and two more Bombs appeared thus starting the battle.

"Ahh!" Lulu cried as the Guado Guardian sent a Fira her way. Auron was attempting to heal the black mage when a Bomb hit him straight on, knocking him in the gut. As he fell over, Rikku tried to throw an Al Bhed potion but was immediately hit with by a Bomb herself. Tidus noticed this problem and concentrated on a spell.

"Why don't you guys take a chill pill?" he calmly asked while casting Slowga on each of them. They all moved at a slower rate but the Guado Guardian, in anger, cast another Fira on Lulu, who fell over, only to be caught by Wakka.

"Thanks…" she mumbled, before standing up. Turning to face the fiends, as ice crackled in her hand, she muttered "How about you cool down?"

"Bad punch lines!" Ryan called, hovering high above the battle while attacking the Guado guardian at every available time.

Kimahri concentrated himself and sent a Lancet at one of the Bombs learning "Self Destruct". '_That isn't the wisest ability to learn…'_ Auron thought, paring his katana with his Guado's hands. The Bomb glared at him (yes, it can glare) and grew bigger, as if a sign saying he was going to kill them all!

Lulu decided that enough was enough, and "Fury-ied" all of them, with Blizara, ultimately ending the Guado Guardian's life. But, that still left the three Bombs…

Rikku ran up, stealing a Bomb core from one of them. "Al right!" she cheered, as another came to attack her from behind.

"Look out!" Tidus shouted, as Lulu sent a Blizzara after it, hurting but not killing it. Rikku turned around, to see the Bomb quickly advancing, despite the fact that it had been Slow-ed. '_Crap!_' she thought, covering her eyes as…

Ryan swooped by, picked her up by the waist and fled off as Auron hurled his katana at the beast, through the eyes, and killing it dead. "That's how it's done." He muttered, facing the last Bomb as Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri and Tidus had already finished off the second one.

Ryan flew up to the third and final one, as Rikku, just after finishing her mix, threw a couple of grenades into its eye blowing it up.

Tidus cheered a bit then ordered, "Let's find Yuna, and Brie! Quick!" They all nodded, crowding in the middle of the room, (with Ryan and Rikku still in the air) to make sure there would be no surprise attacks. Wakka shook his head.

"What in Yevon's name were those Guado thinking?" Wakka muttered, shaking his head. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think that this is Yevon's plans? NOO!" he shouted, maneuvering the board so he (and Rikku) were eye to eye with Wakka. "This was probably all Seymour! Common sense already says that…" He stopped and looked to Auron, in a silent request of permission to go on. Auron shrugged. '_You've already told them everything, might as well continue!'_ Ryan nodded, as if hearing Auron's thoughts, which he probably had. "In fact, I think Yuna and Brie aren't even here and these Guado know it! They just want to take the blame OFF them, for kidnapping the messiah, and blame you guys," he explained, facing Rikku. "So, no one yells at them!" he finished yelling, and faced his girlfri- erm… Rikku.

She held her face in her hands. "This is terrible!" she exclaimed, hopping off the hover pad, and rushing to the nearest door. Ryan sighed and walked after her being followed by the rest of the group. Though, three did hang back…

"Is what Sir Ryan said really true?" Lulu asked, eyes wide. Tidus shook his head.

"Of course not! It can't be... can it?" he turned to face Auron, who sighed deeply also. "Auron, is what he said true?"

Auron sighed again. "We must hurry…to save them." Was all he said, before running after the group that had rushed ahead. '_Why do I always have to lie?'_

As they ran into the next corridor, a voice boomed over the intercom. "Drec pedac! (This bites!)" Everyone stood still as stone, as the message finished. "Rikku! Oui nayt sa? Oui ku ihtan duu! E ys majamehk Home! Yht dra veahtc fedr ed! (Rikku! You read me? You go under too! I am leveling Home! And the fiends with it!)" Rikku spun to face the others, biting her lip. Ryan got off his hover pad.

"Oh, no!" she said softly, biting her nails. Wakka stepped up.

"What'd he say!" he shouted, looking left and right.

She started running, quickly turning back for a moment. "We have to get underground!" Before she could continue, though, Auron grabbed her by the arm.

"Where would Brie be?" he asked, narrowing his eye. Tidus waited for the extra name, but since it never came out, he added it.

"And Yuna! Where could Yuna and sis be?" Auron mentally slapped himself, for forgetting to mention Yuna. '_I do not, I repeat, NOT like her. Hell no. Heck no. No way, and why must I repeat myself…?_' He shook her head. '_I don't_.'

Rikku stood at the top of a staircase doing her weird little dance. Ryan held back a chuckle. "The Summoners' Sanctum! This way!" she exclaimed, before rushing down the stairs, Ryan right on her tail.

"Look out!" he cried, shoving Rikku out of the way just before a Duel Horn bit her. He rolled his eyes, and grabbed his light saber. "I really hate Guado right now…"

* * *

­"Lady Brie, would you stand still?"

"YOU AREN'T GETTING THAT MINI ON ME!" I screamed and fled. The guado women sighed.

"Honestly, what a baby!" she rolled her eyes, and chased after me. "You'll be the prettiest woman in all of Spira."

"AHHH! I'M NOT WEARING THAT!" I screamed again, running into a group of Guado Guards. The grabbed me by the arms and held me fast.

"What seems to be the problem?" They asked, giving me a cold glare, colder still when I kicked him in an important place. The Guado woman sighed again.

"She refuses to wear the dress because she says it will be too short on her!" She complained, holding up the dress for the guards to see.

In fact, I will admit, it was a beautiful gown; the same one Yuna wore in Final Fantasy X for this same occasion. It was nice and all, but…erm…I'm a bit tall. "I'm not wearing that!"

The guard snickered. "Either you wear that or we'll shoot your friends!" I kicked him again.

"Can't I have a …um…less revealing dress?" I pleaded, running from his grasp, and opening the closet, only to see…even more revealing dressed. Ick.

The guado woman laughed. "Honey, those are for the honeymoon." I slammed the door shut and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. FINE! I'll wear it. But…"I pointed to the guards. "I'm not changing until they leave!"

* * *

Stepping over the Dual Horn's remains, Rikku beckoned the rest of the group to follow her, by running. "Come on!" she cried, sprinting down the stairs while looking out for any fiends. Tidus stood at the top of the stairs, thinking. Ryan stopped running and turned around.

"Come on, man!" he shouted, gesturing with his hand. He nodded and slowly descended the stairs. "What's with the doom and gloom look-?"

"You're right, aren't you?" Tidus asked, still staring at the ground. Ryan tilted his head. "As in, Sis and Yuna aren't there." Ryan bit his tongue and shrugged.

"Who knows? Now, come on!" Tidus shrugged as well and quickened his pace. Not paying attention, he accidentally walked into a room. Rikku shrieked and called out behind him.

"No! Not that way!" Tidus gulped as a group of Chimera came out to attack.

"Look, Yuna, I know Brie is getting married. Now, why the fuck do we have to get dressed up?" Brandon shouted, tugging at his white outfit. It was comfortable, thankfully, but at the same time, it wasn't. Yuna shrugged.

"I don't know but I guess we'll have to play along…" she stopped, when she heard a shout. "What was that?"

Brandon shrugged but started running off in the direction of the scream. "Don't know, but I'll bet you five bucks it has to do with Brie." Yuna nodded and quickly followed him.

"Phew…" Tidus wiped his brow, as Auron sliced the last Chimera in half. "Sorry about that guys…" Ryan shrugged, walked away from him, and promptly tripped over something.

"OW!" he yelled, holding his hurt foot. Rikku jumped in joy.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, rushing up to Ryan, who looked saddened.

"You're happy I got hurt?" He asked, in mock sad-ness. Rikku shook her head.

"Noo silly… Look at what you tripped over!" And look he did, and it was an Al Bhed …treasure chest?

"Rikku, what is this thing?" he asked, scratching his head. Auron poked it with the sharp end of his sword.

"Isn't it one of those chests where you punch in some code and you get a prize, or something?" Auron asked, poking it again. Rikku nodded. "Braska's wife told me something about these…"

"Here, lemme open 'em." Rikku did, and open them, she did. "Yes!" she cheered, as she held up a Friend Sphere, a Special Sphere and a Skill Sphere.

Ryan nodded. "Alright, come on!" he exclaimed, grabbing Rikku by the arm, and rushed out of the room just as a flaming piece of metal fell down where Rikku had been sitting. Tidus swallowed loudly, but quickly followed them.

As they entered the staircase they all paused and looked down, as if afraid to move on. Wakka crossed his arms and muttered, "This place done for."

Instead of the smart comeback or insult, Rikku simply sighed in defeat. "You're right. You're right Wakka. We, Al Bhed, we…we weren't always like this. Sin destroyed the island where we all used to live. After that, we were scattered to every corner of Spira." Rikku's voice started to crack, tears pooling in her eyes, but she continued. "But, but then, my dad brought the Al Bhed together again. If we few put our minds to it and worked together, then we could make a new home. Everyone worked hard; we had our Home back again… But now…" she broke down and started crying. "Why did things have to turn out this way?"

She turned to Wakka and buried her head in his chest. Wakka may have normally hated the Al Bhed but seeing a friend in trouble was too much. Wakka wrapped his arms around her protectively, letting her cry. Of course, being the dense, loveable man he is, he didn't notice Ryan fuming a few feet away, but that doesn't really matter right now.

"Rikku…" he said in an "I may hate your people but you're my friend" kind of voice. Suddenly his head snapped up, as another group of Chimera came rushing up. "Damn those Guado! What are they thinking?"

Auron shouldered his katana. "Easy. They want us dead." And rushed in for the fight.

* * *

"Brie!" Both Yuna and Brandon called, rushing in through the door. As I turned around, Brandon skidded and flushed a deep red.

I had been forced to wear that amazingly pretty white dress…that, in my mind, revealed way too much. The white boots went up to the knee, the gloves up to the elbow, and the bow in the back seemed as if it could hold a bouquet. I bit my lip and cringed.

"Is it really that ugly?" I asked, fiddling with the hem of it. The guado woman smacked my head.

"Don't mess up that! We spent much too long attempting to get you to wear it in the first place!" she exclaimed, rushing to the door. "I'll leave you with your friends but later, I'm taking you to do your hair and make up, okay?" I shrugged and nodded, as she left the room.

"Wow! Brie! You look lovely!" Yuna smiled, and nodded. "I'm sure you-know-who would totally like it…" she winked and I blushed a deep red.

"Not like he'd see me in it, anyway…" I muttered, and, despite the woman's yelling, tugged at my hem again.

"Hot damn!" I spun around to see Yevon climb in through the window. He stepped up to me, bowed, took my hand in his and kissed it. If I turned any redder, people would have thought I was a tomato! "You look lovely." I scowled slightly.

"Thanks for the compliment but you don't have to lie to me!" I muttered, pulling my hand from his grasp. He shrugged.

"Fine, don't listen to me. Look at dear Brandon over there," I turned around to see Brandon, head tilted and a bit of drool coming from his mouth.

"Love struck fool," Yevon whispered to Yuna, who started laughing quietly. I walked up to Brandon and waved my hand in his face.

He jumped, as if he'd been hit by lighting, and flushed. "Oh…sorry about that." he lowered his head and turned around, when I grabbed his shoulder.

"Do I…um…do I look okay?" I asked, biting my lip again. He nodded a lot, which made me grin.

"Alright kiddies! In honor of Brie's lovely dress, and her birthday…" I tilted my head, when it finally hit me.

"Oh gosh. Did I really turn 14? Here? In Spria?" I asked, and Yevon nodded.

"And sadly, her almost wedding…excuse me, let me hurl for a sec…, gag, anyway," out of no where four glasses appeared, filled with… with… I dunno. "Three cheers!" I smiled widely and laughed. 'Well, if the wedding is going to be horrible, at least I'll have fun before.'

* * *

As they ran down the stairs, after defeating the Chimeras, Lulu slowly walked up to Rikku. "Rikku… just what is the Summoners' Sanctum?" Ryan looked at Rikku in a way that said she didn't have to say a word but Rikku merely sighed before facing the older black mage.

In a slightly quiet voice, she explained it. "The Summoners' Sanctum is where we keep the Summoners and, nowadays, a messiah or two. We …we keep them safe there."

Wakka faced Rikku and, in a stone cold voice, added, "You kidnapped them." Ryan growled slightly and moved to hit Wakka, but Rikku put a hand to his chest. He backed down, nodding, and put his hands to his sides as a sign that he wasn't going to chop Wakka's head off. She closed her eyes, and nodded her head slightly.

She turned to face Wakka, but kept her head down. "I know it's against the teachings and all that…" she stopped when Wakka put a hand in front of her face.

"I get why you did it, but…"

Tidus began stepped down the stairs, ignoring Auron when he gave him a slight look of "Shut the hell up". "Well, I sure don't get it, Wakka. They might get hurt on their pilgrimages, so you kidnap them?" he didn't notice that, at that time, everyone looked at him in pity, for he didn't know the truth, though in reality, almost every one of them really knew what was going on… "I mean, if the summoners don't do their job then who will beat Sin?" he chuckled and put his hands on his waist. "I mean, sure, sis could but not alone! Anyway, you want to protect them all, I know. But the guardians are there for that. If guardians do their job well, summoners and messiahs alike will be safe? Right?" He glanced over to everyone, who sighed. When they refused to make eye contact with him, he shouted, "Right!"

No one talked after that, unwilling to answer the blitzer's question. Kimahri looked from person to person and shrugged. "It's quiet. Kimahri goes now."

Then, as if in slow motion, everyone passed by, first looking at him sadly, shaking their heads, then walking, or running, down the stairs. "Sorry, man," Ryan muttered, following Rikku down the metal steps. Before Auron walked by, Tidus turned to look at him.

"Am I missing something? Did I say something wrong?" Auron looked at the boy, who looked so confused that it almost looked like he was going to start crying. Auron sighed and continued walking down the stairs. '_No one should have to find that out about the one they love,_' he thought, descending the stairs quietly.

When Auron thought this, Ryan turned his head to face his old master. "No one should… but you two will," he muttered softly, and under his breath. Rikku gave him a weird look, and he shook his head. "You'll see soon enough." He said, and ushered her near the Sanctum.

"Yuna! Brie! Please be here!" Rikku called, before rushing into the Sanctum. Tidus sighed deeply, and before he walked into the room, picked up a Level 4 Key Sphere, and a Level 2 one.

"Am I doing something wrong? Did I say the wrong thing?" Tidus thought aloud, dusting off the dirty spheres before entering the room.

When they got inside, they saw that the Summoners' Sanctum was a burning and collapsing ruin with the smell of dead bodies and burning bodies lingering in the air once more. Kimahri, seeing the destruction, called out: "Yuna!"

Auron, not really thinking, shouted, "Brie!" and started skimming through the area to see if she was there, though his heart had already told him, she was not. '_Wait, wtf? My heart? Why does my heart have anything to do with this? She's a messiah, and I'm…'_ he sighed, and continued looking. '_Me._'

Suddenly, the person we all love to hate walked, instead of slitheing up. "They're not here." Dona said softly, stridden up to group of guardians. She sighed and nodded her head to the group. "Hello again. Wait there until we have performed the sending." Seeing Rikku confused expression, she chuckled a bit and walked over to the bodies.

"They died…protecting us," Isaaru explained, gesturing over to the people they had lined up in a row, as to send them. Rikku gasped a bit, and Isaaru nodded. "It's not much but the least we can do is give them a proper sending." Isaaru and Dona began to send the fallen Al Bhed, people of Rikku's kin, who lay strewed across the floor in packs, dead.

Suddenly a little boy ran up to Tidus. "Heya Pacce," Tidus muttered, waving his hand a bit. Pacce stopped in front of him, crossing his arms in a very Kimahri like manner.

"Hey, what's "sacrificed"?" Tidus tilted his head, and looked at the boy in a weird manner. "The Al Bhed said summoners and the messiah…um…Lady Brie, were going be "sacrificed." That neither summoner nor messiah should have to do a pilgrimage…"

Tidus glared at the guardians that he had be traveling for so long with. "Why couldn't they trust guardians to protect people who needed protection?" he hissed angrily, glaring each and every one of them down. His voice slightly cracked as he shouted, "The Al Bhed had no right stopping their pilgrimages!"

Rikku stepped away from Ryan as she looked pleadingly at Tidus. "The pilgrimages have to stop! If they don't and they get to Zanarkand… They might defeat Sin. Yunie could…but then she…" Rikku took a deep breath, and glared at Tidus. "Yunie will die, you know!" Tidus stopped, looking at her as if he didn't understand. Then he spun to face everyone else, everyone who suddenly had their backs to him. "You know, don't you? Summoners journey to get the Final Aeon. Yuna told you, didn't she? With the Final Aeon, she can beat Sin. But then…but then…" Rikku collapsed to her knees, about to cry. "If she calls it, the Final Aeon's going to kill her! Even if she defeats Sin, it will kill Yunie too, you know!" Rikku started fully crying, tears running down her cheeks, as Ryan kneeled next to her and hugged her tightly. Auron sighed deeply and nodded. '_I've heard this story before…_'

"Auron, if I may," Ryan cut into his thoughts, drawing the attention of, not only him, but everyone in the room. "Even though…Yuna were to die because she's…" he bit his lip, trying to think of the right words, as Rikku sobbed on his shoulder. "Because she's the summoner, Brie-" he stopped, when he saw the shadows of both Auron and Tidus standing over him.

"Go on…" Auron ordered. Ryan gulped a bit but he did continue.

"Because Brie is the messiah…well, she's supposed to put the needs of others in front of her. She's supposed to give up her happiness for others to be happy. Granted, that could come in two different ways, but… since the first and normal way …isn't here, then…she'll have to…"

'_Don't say it,_' Auron pleaded, backing away from his former student. '_Please, don't say it_!'

"Die."

Auron closed his eyes and lowered his head, walking backwards, feeling for a wall, a solid surface. When he found that wall, he leaned against it and put his head in his hands. "How lon…" he took a deep breath. "How long have you known this?" When Ryan didn't answer he shouted it a bit louder. "HOW LONG!" …okay…a bit louder than louder.

Tidus, on the other hand, was still staring at Rikku in disbelief. "Was I the only one…who didn't know?" He whispered, unable to comprehend. When she didn't answer, he kneeled down also and started shaking her shoulders. "Tell me why! Why were you hiding it? Why didn't I know?"

Auron, this time a bit more quietly even though his face was still in his hands, asked, "How did I not know?"

Ryan looked at his former mentor, who was sitting quietly against the wall, and sighed. Both Auron and Tidus looked up when Wakka began talking.

"We weren't hiding it…" he started, sighing.

Lulu finished his statement. "It was just…too hard to say…" She sighed also and looked to Ryan who nodded.

"And what I said… it's in the teachings. I did learn a bit before I threw away the church completely." Ryan added, hugging Rikku tighter as she cried into his shirt. Tidus fell to the ground, after yelling as if being hit with something sharp and began pounding on it, angrily, and with force.

"Lulu! How could you? How could you! Isn't she like a sister to you? I thought you were family!" he screamed, hitting the floor between each thought. "Why don't you do something Wakka? Ryan!" Ryan's head jerked up. "Couldn't you have warned me, or at the very least, Auron! Look at him!" Ryan glanced over to see his former mentor and gasped.

Now, Ryan has known Auron for quite some time, not as long as Tidus, but Tidus had known Auron when he had shut his heart from the world. But this was one face he'd never seen.

Auron, the Legendary Guardian, looked like a man whose soul had just been ripped out. He was staring into the space of nothing and everything, as if death had come upon him (again). And, as if a measure to show that he wasn't dead at all, his hands were balling up into fists and then out again with (Ryan thought he may have imagined it) but a single tear was rolling down his cheek.( aww!)

Lulu bit her lip, for she also saw the poor man, but then turned back to Tidus. "Don't you think we tried to stop her? She follows… her heart."

"Yuna knew what she was doing when she became a summoner. To face Sin, yah? Yuna knew!" Wakka chipped in, shrugging.

"But Wakka, that's just totally wrong! Summoners shouldn't have to sacrifice themselves… just so the rest of Spira could be happy, right?" Rikku exclaimed and before anyone could say anything… "And what about Brie? She sure as hell didn't have a choice! She didn't wake up one morning, as say, 'Hey! I think I'll go off and DIE just so everyone will be happy,' or can you prove me WRONG?" Rikku screamed at Wakka before crying into Ryan's shoulder again.

Suddenly, because of all the pyerfly commotion, a fiend materialized in front of the group. If Tidus had been in his normal state of mind, he would've yelled, "BIG FOOT!" for it was indeed, the Wendigo, back from the dead. But all he did was climb up from the ground and stare at the fiend, thinking, '_Well, if Yuna has to die, maybe I should too…_' At that moment, Isaaru and Dona, finished from sending all of the Al Bheds, walked up to them, summoning their Aeons at the same time,.

"But, that is our choice…and for Brie," Issaru added, before Rikku could complain. "It is destiny that she was reincarnated from-." He stopped when Dona shushed him, nodded, and let her speak.

"We all live in fear of Sin. You know that," Dona nodded.

Isaaru continued. "A world without Sin… That is the dream of all of Yevon's children." If the occasion wasn't so serious, Tidus would have laughed, but he was in no laughing mood. "And we will you that power, even if it means our lives!" He ended a bit more harshly then he had started, as his Ifrit and Dona's Valefor appeared to defeat the Wendigo.

As the Ifrit began to attack the Wendigo, Tidus began sniveling, trying to hide the fact that he wasn't upset. He was totally oblivious to the fact that everyone in the room was staring at him, when he suddenly just started running, running anywhere, anywhere to get away from this bad dream…or nightmare. He eventually stopped at Valefor and began beating on its wings, yelling.

"And I've been telling Yuna…" Whack. "Let's go to Zanarkand together!" Whack. "Let's beat Sin!" Pound. "I've been telling her all the things we could…" Hit. "We could…" He collapsed to his knees in front of the winged aeon. "But Yuna, she'd… just smile…" He fell all the way to the floor, head and all. The Valefor felt a motherly instinct (she is a girl, you know) and wrapped her wings around the space where Tidus was kneeling, letting him soak in sweet past memories.

* * *

While this was happening, Auron, on the other hand, was simply laying against the wall, continuing to stare off into space with a glazed look in his eye. He closed his eye and rested his head against the wall.

In his mind, all he could see were memories. Memories of way back in the day, when he was still a warrior monk, to when he was a fellow guardian to Braska, along with Jecht, as they argued all day long; to seeing his death, feeling the pain of dying again, then becoming an unsent. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, to give up-

_You're gonna give up, aren't you?_

He opened his eyes, and looked up. Wait…eyes? Yes, he was young again. He was also in a totally white room, where there was no door, no edge, no nothing. He was in…

"No, you're not in heaven, dumbass." He turned around and saw a little boy, in a purple outfit, with dirty bottoms and a hood on, walk up. Auron tilted his head, and jumped slightly.

"You! You're the…you're the fayth?" he asked incredulously. The boy nodded.

"Better known as "Fayth". Brie calls me that…" Auron's smile fell about thirty notches at the mention of her name. "Still smarting over the fact that she has to die?"

"I'm not smarting!" he shouted turning his back to the kid. A few seconds later… "Does she really have to die? I mean…" He turned back around and Fayth saw how upset he was. "Ryan said that she…she could live if her…um… "happiness" was taken away…and he said the first way was gone…what is the first way? Can we restore it?" Fayth chuckled sadly, and nodded. "How? Tell me! How can I save her-?"

"You have to come to terms about how you really feel about her," Another voice came through as a young woman stepped up. She was practically the perfect image of what an angel would look like, except the smirk she wore on her face. "Don't do that, she's dead."

"But … I'm just…" he sputtered, trying to form coherent sentences. He lowered his head, as another voice came in.

"Look, man! You love her! Plain and…OW!" The second voice shouted in pain, as the girl who had just spoken, whacked him upside the head. Auron thought a bit, but then…

"Hey! You're the "god" who told me about the bet!" Auron pointed to the new guy, who was, again, hit by the girl.

"You told him about it?" she hissed, glaring at her comrade. He shrugged.

"I thought it was comical…"

"You are an idiot!"

"Can we get back on topic?" Fayth shouted over the screaming voices. They nodded, and he faced Auron. "Auron, how do you truly feel about her?"

He sighed, and turned around. "I…I don't know."

"Well, now's the time to know!" the girl piped up, egging him on. Fayth shushed her, and faced Auron again.

"Well?" Auron shrugged, and looked up to the sky of where ever they were. He closed his eyes, and felt the memories wash over him…

Brie getting squished by Tidus; Brie attempting to insult him; Brie trying to kill herself; Brie falling from the balcony…

Brie smiling; Brie laughing, Brie frowning, Brie puzzled…

He had always wondered why he felt slightly happy when around her. He…just…didn't know how to say it…

Had she really been the one to move the barriers from around his heart, after being betrayed for so long?

"So, Auron, how do you feel about her?" Fayth urged again, slightly more impatiently then the other times. Auron looked at him.

"But, technically, I'm not of her class…not of her rank…" he added, lowering his head. Fayth sighed, and the girl walked up to Auron and lifted his head.

"Look, she thinks that's she's not worthy of you and before you say a word, Mr. Stoic-as-Hell, you, as a Legendary Guardian, are someone a lot of people look up to. She thinks _she's _not worthy, not vice versa." She grabbed him by the chin and looked him dead in the eye. "She loves you, a lot. Now, what do you have to say?" She backed off and smiled at him while he continued to stare at the ground.

"…" Auron muttered, as quietly as he possibly could, hardly moving his mouth

"Hmm? What was what that?" she asked, smirking at him.

"_I love her._" He said a bit louder, red from head to toe.

"I can't hear you…" she continued to smile as he glared at her

"I LOVE HER!" he shouted, ignoring the changing of the wind when he said that. "Alright? I do! I love absolutely every freaking thing about her, from her insane antics to her sad smiles and…" he sighed again. "I want to be her…"

"Come on man! You're on a roll! Keep going!" The guy cheered on, grinning. Auron nodded.

"I want to be her…happiness." He smiled, in a dazed, kinda of happy way, before noticing that Fayth was rushing up to him.

"Auron? It's going to hurt when you go back but deal with it. Since Tidus' flashback is almost done, we have to be quick. Look, I'm going to give you a choice. Either you go back and be the same, unsent self you were or you can go back to the way before you died, meaning, no scar, and two eyes. But! There is a price to pa-!"

"I don't care!" Auron smiled. "I truly don't." The girl nudged the guy and snickered.

"I guess he cares about the age difference, eh?" They both snickered, as Fayth continued to give Auron quick instructions.

"Okay, and this!" he shoved a necklace into Auron's hand. Auron inspected it closely.

"Thanks but no thanks… I don't wear fairies…"

Fayth rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, stupid! Give it to Brie when you see her and, in Macalania, lead her away and she'll know what to do!" All three of them (the guy, the girl, and Fayth) raised their eyebrows in such a weird fashion even Auron was creeped out.

When Auron started to go translucent, Fayth called out, "Hey! Remember to tell her, during the wedding, that she has wings!" Auron nodded, and when he turned transparent, Fayth shouted, "Say hi to Ryan, for me!" he nodded again and POP.

"He's gone… ah well, back to solitaire, eh?" the girl grinned and dragged her friend away. Fayth stared at the stop where Auron was standing a few seconds ago.

"Good luck," he whispered before walking after the two as well.

* * *

Tidus put a hand on his knee, as he stood up. "I can't let her die!" he said, more as an order to himself, than anything else. He stood up and nodded. "I'll find her!"

"Yeah…" Auron muttered, standing up and rubbing his eyes…eyes? "I won't let Brie die either." The entire group let out a collective GASP as Auron strode over to where Tidus was standing. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Sir Auron!" Lulu and Wakka gasps in unison. Rikku stood with her hand over her mouth as Ryan smirked.

"I knew you'd do something like that someday…" he turned and started walking to the airship dock.

"Wait…" Dona turned to Isaaru. "Who was that? Was that really Sir Auron?" Isaaru shrugged, following Ryan's stead.

"Ryan!" Ryan stopped and watched his mentor catch up to him. "Fayth, said hi."

"You are going to tell me how you got "young-i-fied, right?" Auron shrugged. "Good, 'cause now, you realize, you are actually younger than the man your love is being forced to marry… Come on!" he shouted to the rest of them. Patting Auron's back, he smirked. "You better win her, you know," and he turned, walking up the ramp.

As both Auron and Ryan made it to the top, they saw Tidus following the leader, whom Auron assumed to be "Cid." "Hu desa! Ku, ku, ku! (No time! Go, go, go!)" Cid ordered to the people who were sitting in the cockpit.

Two men ran behind him, one shouting, "Drnaa sehidac mavd! (Three minutes left!)" as he ran into his position. Cid rushed to a control panel and barked off some more commands.

"Rinno, rinno! Oui ryja uha sehida! (Hurry, hurry! You have one minute!)"

Tidus ran into the middle of the fray, demanding, "Where's Yuna?"

Auron would've run up behind him, shouting "Where's Brie?" but 1. He didn't want to show off how he looked (that's just not Auron) and 2. Erm, he kinda wanted to get the hell out of there!

Cid, without turning around, shouted to his co-pilot. "Ajanouha uh puynt? (Everyone on board?)" The man turned around and nodded his head.

"Ajanouha ymeja! (Everyone alive!)" Cid nodded and began typing some codes into the control panel, when Tidus rushed up, grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him around, and shouted:

"I said, where are they?"

"Actually, you only said Yuna…" Ryan adding in, smirking all the way.

When Cid didn't answer quickly enough for Tidus (which was in the span of 0.3 seconds), Tidus picked up Cid by his collar, and began shouting again. "Answer me! Answer me, damn you!" Both Auron and Rikku looked at the scene with a bit of humor, knowing what was to come next, opposed to Lulu and Wakka, who were agape at what Tidus was doing.

As Cid hung in the air, he spat out, "What will you do when you find her, eh?" Tidus sighed and put the man down, bowing his head.

"I…I didn't know anything about what a summoner is supposed to do. And I've told her all those things without even thinking. I've got to tell her. I've got to tell I'm sorry!"

Ryan snorted aloud at Tidus outburst but that didn't stop the conversation.

"That's it?" Tidus' head jerked up when Cid said his feedback. "You're gonna tell her you're sorry? And then you," he poked Tidus in the chest. "Are going to drag her to Zanarkand, and make her fight Sin, huh?" he glared at Tidus, as he said, "You're all the same- let the summoner die so we can live in peace!" and with that alleged, he flipped Tidus over his shoulder and threw him down to the cockpit's floor.

When Tidus had finally stopped sliding, he spun around. "No! I'm not gonna let Yuna die!" he stood up and, as an afterthought… "Or sis, for that matter!"

"Hah! Words!" Cid chortled, standing behind Tidus. "Show me action."

"I'm telling you, she won't die!" Tidus shouted, staring straight on, looking out the window of the airship.

"I refuse to let Lady Brie perish also," Auron added, stepping up. Cid nodded.

"Yeah, that's Brie…messiah, isn't she?" Cid started laughing. "14 year old kid is supposed to rule us all, along with her second in…" he turned to look at Auron. "Who the hell are you? You look like that uptight idiot who followed Braska everywhere, but then he would be…"

"35-years-old. Am I right?" Auron smirked. "And that "uptight idiot" as you call him is I." Cid clicked his tongue and gave both Auron and Tidus a deadly glare.

"Boy…s," he started, glaring at them both. "Don't either of you forget those words, 'cause if you do…" he cracked his knuckles, looking all sorts of threatening. "I'm gonna make sure you regret it for the rest of your lives."

In unison both Tidus and Auron stepped up. "I won't." they both said, at the same time, mirror images of each other, for Auron had gone back to his old style of letting one sleeve of his red coat hang behind him.

When Cid turned away, Auron let out a small sigh of relief and took a step back. Tidus, on the other hand, moved closer to the sphere thing that was in the middle of the room. "So, you know where she is? They are?" Cid let out a laugh, making Tidus immediately think that he did, but…

"'Course not! That's why we're gonna look! Using this airship." He muttered, staring into the sphere. Wakka gasped and took a step back.

"Airship?" Then, as if on cue, the "floor" began to shake and rumble. Every one of the guardians looked for something to grab onto. Auron simply stood next to Tidus, and looked into the Sphere that both Cid and Tidus were staring into.

The man in the man driving seat called back, "Vydrah! Nayto du ku! (Father! Ready to go!)"

Cid grinned widely, as the rest of the ships passengers were shaking and moving with the direction of the ship. "Oaaryy! E vmekrd 1000 oaync ujantia! (Yeehaa! A flight 1000 years overdue!)"

The main hatch where the airship was being held opened and sand poured in from the sides. The ship buzzed to life, as the man in the main driver seat shouted, "Fruy! Ed sujac! (Whoa! It moves!)" in utter amazement.

Cid nodded. "Ahh, Necg pek, feh pek! (Ahh, risk big, win big!)"

The man in the seat fooled with the controls as he maneuvered the ship to fly away from Home's Ruins. Ryan held onto Rikku as the ship rocked back and forth because of the driver's horrible driving. "Do you know who this guy is!" Ryan shouted, over the screams of everyone else on board. Rikku nodded.

"He's my brother!" Rikku yelled back. "And the guy giving him orders is my father!" Ryan sighed, and held Rikku tighter. '_What a crazed family!_' he thought, watching Rikku's brother and father converse again.

"Fruy! Ed vmeac! (Whoa! It's flies!)" "Brother" exclaimed happily, gripping the controls. Cid nodded.

"Haqd, fa ica dryd! (Next, we use that!)" he shouted, turning around and beginning to walk away. Brother nodded sadly.

"Frydajan oui cyo. (What ever you say…)" he muttered sadly, focusing the controls. He suddenly leaned his head back and began to sing. "_Ieyui_,"

"_Nobomenu_," Cid chipped in, helping his son sing.

"_Renmiri_," All the Al Bhed on in the cockpit began to sing.

"_Yojuyogo_," Auron, Tidus, Rikku, and Ryan added in, along with the rest of them.

"_Hasatekanae_," Lulu began to sing also, and Kimahri gave them a head nod, meaning he didn't mind, but hell no was he going to sing.

"_Kutamae_," they all sang, to complete it. Wakka stared at them like they were all nuts.

What's goin' on?" Wakka demanded when the non Al Bhed's and Rikku stopped singing. She leaned against Ryan and he hugged her tightly in response. She sighed and whispered:

"We're …we're going to blow up our Home."

Lulu gasped. "B-but how?"

Cid grinned a toothy grin. "With one of the forbidden machina!" he turned to the Al Bhed, who seemly was manning the guns and shouted, "Nayto? Vena! (Ready? Fire!)" The man sighed sadly but nodded, while punching in a combination of numbers, to coordinate the firing of the missiles.

Suddenly, hundreds of missiles shot out from the airship, all heading backwards. Auron moved to the side of the ship to have something sturdier to grab onto. Ryan, seeing what Auron was doing, followed and did the same, grabbing Rikku around the waist and moving to grab a wall.

Even though there was no back window on the ship, they could all feel it when the missiles hit Home. There was an internal explosion; the blast spread outward, as if trying to catch up with the air ship.

"Ahh!" Rikku screamed, holding onto Ryan as he used all his strength to keep them stable. All around the front window the red fire of the explosions could be seen as a burning frame…like if the fire was trying to choke it. When the red finally dispersed everyone relaxed and listened to Cid's babbling.

"Gah-hah-hah-hah! Nadinh du cyht! (Gah-hah-hah-hah! Return to sand!)" He shouted, grinning again. Suddenly, Rikku's brother burst into tears, bawling on the control seat he was sitting in, which was the main one. '_I hope his driving doesn't kill us…_' Auron thought, straightening up his composure and sighing. "Hu haat vun daync! (No need for tears!)" Cid shouted, thumping his son on the back and ignoring the loud, RRR, noise the ship made. "Fryd ec kuut ypuid sylrehy, ec drao lyh pa piemd yhaf, oui caa? (What is good about machina, is they can be built anew, you see?)"

Auron shook his head and went to take a breather in the small room just off the cockpit. "Hey, look." Wakka grinned to Rikku as Ryan helped her mop her tears. "Don't get so down… BOOM! Like happy festival fireworks, ya?" Rikku sniffled and glared at him.

"You can cramp your happy festival, you big meanie!" she kicked him and ran out of the room. Ryan sighed, shook his head at Wakka and followed her without a single word.

Tidus looked around to the saddened group of guardians and decided that he needed to stretch his legs. Standing up, he quickly set off behind Ryan, to explore the ship.

A/N- yay! I've wanted to write when Auron was young again for soooOoOO long! Please review, and I hope you liked it! Btw, could you tell meif any pat of this chappiewas totally OOC, or corny? I'd love to hear if it really was...anyway, Seeyah in a bit!Auron's Fan


	24. Airships, and Break ins

**A/N**- Finally! We're ALMOST at the wedding… did you forget about the Bevelle beast? (grins) anyway, hope you like it, and please read and review! Yay! n.n oh, and the wakka baka line came from be buddy, Sandstone! (beams)

Chapter 24- Airships and Break ins

"Well, this is fun," Tidus grumbled, slipping out of the corridor, before the Al Bheds could pelt him with any more second hand weapons they could find lying around. Before he could stumble over the big, blue giant (aka, Kimahri) who was leaning against the wall, he noticed that Isaaru and his brothers were hanging near by. When he tried to walk over to them…

"Hey, you seem bored." Tidus spun around to see Ryan, slipping out of the corridor next the one he, himself, just left.

"Shouldn't you be comforting Rikku?" Tidus asked, looking around for the blond headed Al Bhed girl. Ryan shook his head.

"Dumb ass Wakka… got her so upset, now all she says is, 'I'm fine. Really', as if she can't say anything else…" he shook his head again. "Wakka, you baka…"

Tidus snorted slightly, hiding the grin when Ryan shot him a look of utter anger about the red head. "Well…" Tidus fumbled around to find a distraction. "Oh look! Isaaru!" and he ran over to them.

When they approach, Isaaru sighed deeply. "While I thank the Al Bhed for their sacrifice…" Tidus waved his hands in front of him.

"Um, hello? Am I allowed to speak?" Tidus intervened. Isaaru acted like he couldn't hear him, and continued.

"However, no matter how much they beg, we _cannot_ quit our pilgrimages!" he exclaimed, facing the wall, and nodding. Tidus raised his eyebrow, as Ryan leaned near Maroda.

"Hey… is he okay?" Maroda shrugged.

"He's either like that 'cause of the pilgrimage'… or… well, he _has _always been like that…" Pacce jumped up.

"And he does-a talk to walls alike… Big brother says that sometimes, they answer!" Tidus raised his eyebrow a bit higher, and tapped Isaaru on the shoulder. Isaaru jumped about a foot, but spun around quickly.

"So… about not quitting… but…aren't you still going to die…" Tidus asked, his mind on Yuna. Isaaru faced the wall again, and nodded.

"I've known since I was a child. Just because you didn't know, doesn't mean we didn't-" Tidus slumped his shoulders. "-Wall-y…"

"Wall-y?" Ryan looked at Maroda again. "Dude…I think your brother has lost it…"

"My will is set." Isaaru continued to preach to the wall. "If I do not do it, someone else must, and I know you'll visit me in the Farplane, so I'm going to be okay, Wall-y." He continued to pat the wall, unaware to the twisted faces of those around him.

"Okayyy," Tidus muttered, and grabbing Ryan's arm, he fled the corridor, and ran into another one, right into… "Oay! Rin! What are YOU doing here!"

Rin stood up, and fixed his tie (….). "Well, well!" Rin smiled, showing all his teeth (even his back molars) and rubbed his hands together. Ryan shared an equally creeped out look with Tidus, and put his hand on the handle of his light saber. "It appears you, _too_, have escaped harm…and may I ask, who is this one?" he gestured to Ryan, who tightened his grip. (on the light saber, I mean).

Tidus glanced over to Ryan. "Oh, him? He's just an old friend of Auron's, and likes Rikku…wait…whoops!" he ducked as the purple light came swinging over his head.

"Like the leader's daughter, eh…" he stroked his imaginary beard, as Tidus ducked again.

"Wait…" Ryan paused at his Tidus killing and looked to Rin. "How did YOU get on the ship?" Rin shrugged.

"I can to Home, to pick up some goods, and found myself here! It appears to be like magic!" he waved his hands "mystically". Which, in fact, wasn't mystical at all. "Quite the escape, eh?"

"Not really…" Ryan rolled his eyes. Shrugging, Rin sighed contently.

"Well, at least my goods were spared." Tidus looked at him strangely, as he stood up, and away, from Ryan.

"But what about your friends? Your fellow Al Bhed? What about them?" Tidus inquired, shivering as Rin gave him that weird smile that could've rivaled Seymour's.

"At least my goods were spared." He repeated, and then continued speaking, like he hadn't heard Tidus. "Please, tell me if you need to acquire some "goods"."

Ryan's eyes bulged out of his head, and almost popped out when Tidus responded: "Sure, can you show them to me?" Ryan jumped out of the way, and rushed out of the room, muttering "sickos…"

As Rin held up a bag of potions, he asked, "What's his problem?" Tidus shrugged, and stocked up on the healing …drinks.

* * *

"That's sooo wrong…" Ryan gulped, and walked into a room. But, as soon as he walked in, he wished he could immediately walk out.

The room was full of the weak and the sick, and the air was heavy in worry, fear, and death. Ryan's eyes widened, as he tried to step back outside, when a sick, elderly man shuffled up to him.

"Please… help… … us…" the man kneeled down on his knees. Ryan didn't know how to respond, so he simply patted the man's head, involuntarily letting his eyes widen even more when the man was cold.

"Hey! Someone! Get a medic! I think he's croaked!" he exclaimed, trying to help the lifeless man stand. A boy of about 12 came up with his father next to him, and they took the dead man from Ryan. Ryan tapped the boy's shoulder.

"Hey… what happened? Don't you guys have some Al Bhed potions, or such?" The boy looked up to his father, and shrugged.

"What's an Al Bhed Potion?"

Ryan drew back. "It's a potion…made by you guys… wait, why this section of the ship is so…" he cringed as a layer of dust and dirt fell on his head. "Incomplete?"

The boy's father shook his head. After he ushered the boy to tend to his dead grandfather, the man sat down on a rickety old chair, and, sighing deeply, he gestured to the seat across from him. Even though the seat was nasty, old, and filthy, Ryan sat down, wincing when he sat down on about a foot of dust.

"Isn't Cid the leader of the Al Bheds? Aren't you all happy and prosperous?" Ryan began pelting the man with questions. The man laughed softly.

"Tell me…" The man fumbled around, trying to decide what to call Ryan. Ryan shrugged.

"Ryan."

"Okay, then. Tell me, Ryan: in your cities, are all happy and prosperous? Are all rich and joyful?" Ryan slowly shook his head. "I thought not."

"Then… are you not Al Bheds?"

The man laughed again. Ryan was getting kind of nervous, for every time he laughed, everyone in the room glared at him.

"Oh, but we are all Al Bheds. It's just… we aren't as lucky, as those at the top. While Cid is a fine leader, heck, he made sure we all lived!" the man sighed, and lowered his head. "It's just… did we want to continue living?"

Ryan stood up. "You have to live. Or else-" The man looked up to him, with narrowed eyes.

"Why should we have to live, when our lives are a mess?" he asked, practically spitting out the words. Ryan shrugged, and walked to the exit. After he put his hand on the door handle, he paused, and without turning around, he asked:

"Do you have a reason to live? Like…" he rummaged in his head, till he found the right idea. "Like a person, like your son?" The man slowly looked over to the small boy, whose face was harden from dealing with death too much. The man nodded. "Well then, you just answered your own question." And with that being said, he walked out of the room, deep in his thoughts.

* * *

When Tidus slipped into another corridor, he saw a mother comforting her child. "Frah femm fa ku Home? (When will we go Home?)" Even though Tidus didn't understand most of the sentence, he felt immensely saddened when the child uttered the word, "Home."

The woman trying to comfort him sighed deeply, and looked to Tidus. "Ra tuach'd ihtancdyht drana ec hu suna Home du ku pylg du. (He doesn't understand there is no more Home to go back to.)" Tidus sighed also, and continued exploring the ship. About five minutes later, he saw Ryan stumble out of a room, looking sick and pale.

"Hey….what's wrong?" Tidus asked, fishing in his pockets for a potion. Ryan shook his head.

"It's nothing… only a couple of corridors to go through, eh?" he plastered a fake smile on his face, and strode though the next one, leaving a confused and upset Tidus in his wake.

As Tidus hiked behind Ryan, he heard a voice he never liked hearing, just more saddened, and defeated. "Look, I'm really tired. Leave me."

Both Tidus and Ryan stared in amazement as the slutty summoner was slumped on the sooty floor (can you saw that five times fast?), and they didn't move an inch. Dona sighed, and raised her voice a half a decibel. "If it's not an emergency, would you mind leaving?"

Tidus, snapping out of his amazement, sighed and shrugged. "Okay." He mumbled, and turned to leave the usually mean woman behind. Ryan, on the other hand, knew she was going to say something else, waited.

'_Five…four…three…two…one…_'

"Wait…" '_And I was right. Force powers are cooooool.'_ "There's something I want to ask of you…" Tidus slowly turned around, as she continued. "What would you think if I said I…I was giving up on my pilgrimage?"

Ryan shrugged, "Sure! Sounds like a good idea to me!" he smirked, and turned to walk away. Tidus, who was deep in thought, shrugged also.

"Who cares?" Dona jerked her head up and glared at Tidus.

"Show some sympathy!" Tidus narrowed his eyes down to her.

"Oh, like all the sympathy you showed me first time we met?" Dona looked down at the floor in embarrassment. She huffed a bit, and looked back up to him, her eyes much softer and kinder than a moment ago.

"You're right. Quitting now would sort of…anti climatic, no?" Tidus chuckled a bit. "Tell Yuna something would you?" Tidus shrugged. "Tell her she still has a rival: me! Tell her she'd better do her best or be bested." Tidus nodded his head. "And for Pete's sake, say something! Stop using so much damn body language."

"Um… okay." Tidus nodded, but stopped half way. "Yeah… I'll be going now... Ryan? Ryan!" he shook his head to see the Jedi master, sleeping, propped against the wall.

"Well, we can see why he isn't all powerful…" Dona muttered as Tidus dragged him out of the room. "You will tell her, won't you?" Tidus shuddered at the evil edge her voice gained when she said that. He nodded, and rushed out of the room, dragging Ryan behind him.

* * *

"Whoa…that was close…" Tidus muttered, hurrying up to the cockpits door. He leaned against it, hearing voices echo through out the hall. Ryan, who was finally waking up from his deep slumber, winced at the voices, while Tidus, on the other hand couldn't quite place them.

"I know one of them is Cid, Rikku's dad, 'cause he kept yelling at me… I don't know the other one, though." Tidus explained his confusion. Ryan smirked.

"I guess Auron the evil never yelled at you back in the day, eh?" he muttered, and pressed the button on the door to open it. "And that's Auron we see challenging the owner of the ship…" he snorted and started to walk up. "I'd be amazed if we didn't get kicked off…"

"That's AURON!" Tidus gasped, looking at the man in red. When Auron first became… hotter… er, I mean, younger, Tidus was too worried over the fact that Yuna was going to die. But now… "How they hell did he get younger?" Ryan shrugged.

"You'll find out later…" he said, before he was drowned out by the voices.

* * *

Auron let out a deep breath. Either this man was just an idiot, or all of Auron's words went right through his head? He shook his own head, and tried to tell him again. "After rescuing Yuna, then what?"

"And sis!" Tidus added, "Don't forget about si-!" he stopped suddenly, shrinking away under the glare Auron gave him. '_Wow…he is younger…'_

'_And you need to shut the fuck up when I'm on a roll!_' Tidus spun around to see who was talking to him, when he saw Auron continually giving him the evil eye.

'_Scary…_'

Auron faced the leader of the Al Bhed, again. "Okay, after rescuing Yuna, AND BRIE," he glared at Tidus, and then continued, "then what? You want to keep your niece safe, correct? Would you seek to stop her pilgrimage?"

Cid nodded. "Course I would! If she continues this fool pilgrimage, she will die! Same thing with Brie, too! Though she didn't really have much of a choice, but sending either of them to finish the task at hand, they will die. Sure as if YOU," he pointed his chubby finger at Auron, "Had killed them yourself. No haired brained law or stinking teachings can send my little niece and her friend to their deaths!"

Auron glared at him. "No, it wouldn't…" he muttered under his breath.

"Yeah it would!" Auron jumped up surprised when Cid heard him. "I may be an old fart, but my ears still work! If you wanna say something, speak up like a man!" Auron narrowed his eyes.

"If Yuna wishes to save Spira, she is allowed. If Brie wishes to save Spira also..." he sighed. Cid leaned in, waiting for the next sentence.

"What? She can't? Because you would miss her too much?" Auron twitched, trying to hide the fact that he was turning as red as his coat. "Exactly. You would. Therefore, she, they, must live! Since Brie probably doesn't know she has to die, she'll be an easy persuade, and for Yuna, I'll make her give up being a summoner quicker than a desert melts ice!"

Auron was fuming now. "Even against her will?" Cid turned around from where he was standing, to look over some charts.

"Better than a dog's death!" he exclaimed, snatching up a map from a coordinators hands and scanning it quickly. He turned around and glared at Auron. "And I'll take_ anyone _down who _don't_ agree!" he exclaimed, causing the other party members to quiver and shake. Well, that was only Wakka. Everyone else was either immune, or didn't care.

Ryan, who had already run up to Rikku, was giving Auron a look that read, "Don't even try it." And, as if Rikku could understand Ryan's facial expressions when she wasn't looking at his face, mouthed, 'My dad will murder yoooou…'

Auron let out a deep breath, and faced away from Cid. '_Jackass…_' he thought, rolling his eyes, yes, both of them. He's still hot, remember? "You are the captain," he said, sardonically.

Cid, not bothering to notice that he was being insulted, nodded. "Good. Then it's settled."

Tidus shook his head and walked up to Rikku's brother, Brother, who at the same time shouted, "Vyrdran! Fa vuiht Yuna yht Brie! (Father! We found Yuna and Brie!)" Both Tidus and Auron jumped up, and Auron hurried (in Auron speak, he swiftly walked) to where Tidus was standing.

"Frana? (Where?)" Cid exclaimed, running up, and shoving Tidus out of the way. He attempted to move Auron too, but the block of hotness… er…. stubborn-ness wouldn't move an inch.

"E femm cruf oui! (I will show you!)" Brother shouted, and pushed some buttons to bring up the screen. Everyone gathered around to see it.

"Yuna…?" Tidus whispered under his breath, as the screen began to fade in.

'…' Auron thought, keeping a close watch on the window, watching for the picture to come in completely.

* * *

"I still can't believe you made me wear this…" I groaned, scanning the skies for a … completely "random" red airship. Seymour gave me a suspicious look.

"What are you looking for?" I completely ignored him, and continued to watch the skies. He grabbed my arm and forced me to turn around, to look him in the face. "I said-."

"I seriously don't think she cares what you said!" Yevon shouted, from his standing place. I let my eyes glance over to the three people who had been kind to me when I was here.

Yuna was standing near the top step, but more in the middle. Dressed in a white gown (which covered a lot more than the one I was wearing) she bit her lip nervously and look to the skies also, looking for what I was looking at. She was probably the Spirain from of the bridesmaid.

Brandon, on the other hand, was on the bottom of the stops, hardly moving at all, for there were about two guards behind him, pressing their guns to his back.

Yevon…meanwhile…

"Look!" Yevon shouted, while attempting to break free from his captivations. No avail. "Brie will have a better chance at marrying me, then-!"

"But she's marrying me!" Seymour smirked to Yevon. Yevon rolled his eyes, and blew a lock his black hair out of his face. Normally, he would have brushed it out of his way, but with a guard to hold his arms, and with about fifty guards around him (only 29 had flamethrowers. Joy.), it's a bit difficult.

"What I was trying to say, before ugly and fugly interrupted me…" he stopped, as if something was literally forcing him to shut up.

Seymour grabbed my arm again, and dragged me to the "wedding podium". "How long are we going to wait here?" I asked, yanking my hand out of his grip.

"So eager, eh?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No." He shrugged, and looked onward.

"When the ninth bell has tolled, the wedding may begin."

I rolled my eyes. "And when do the bells start tolling?" Seymour shrugged, and I sighed, looking around.

We, unlike Yevon, only had about 40 guards watching us: 30 for me, and 10 for Seymour's protection. They looked evilly menacing, and, without Pendragon, (which that stupid ass blue freak was wearing around his neck like a chain), I couldn't attack well.

I continued to look through the skins, ignoring when Seymour continuously told me to stop. 'Come one… just fight the fiends and Evrae...' I muttered. A bit more to go…

* * *

Even after the screen faded, Tidus was still staring at the space. "Where was that?" he asked, with a bit of uncertainty to his voice. There were a lot of guards…

Lulu walked closer, and looked out the window, as if trying to catch a closer look. "The Palace of St. Bevelle. The Heart of Yevon."

"Oh geez…" Ryan rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a fun task!" he muttered sarcastically. Rikku looked to him, slightly worried, when Tidus spun around and faced Cid.

"Gramps! Let's move!"

Cid held up his hand. "Easy kiddo."

'_Oh, that's not fair. I counter what he says, and I get insulted and yelled at. HE does practically the same, and he gets a speech._' Auron rolled his eyes.'_So…f-ing…brilliant._'

"Bevelle's defenses are top-notch!" Cid nodded, and looked at his ship in a loving way, as in, 'I would really like to not have this ship blown to pieces.'

Tidus smirked. "What's the matter, gramps? You scared?"

Before anyone could add anything, Rikku piped up. "Why do you keep calling my dad gramps, when Auron's about the same age… as... he-," she suddenly stopped short, when she got four sets of eyes glaring at her: Cid's, Auron's Tidus', and Ryan's. She gulped, and slumped back into leaning in Ryan's arms.

Tidus shrugged, turned around, and grinned. "Yuna and my sis are there, so we go and get them," he turned around, his boyish features lighting up his face. "And that's all!"

Cid snorted. "You got guts." '_I would hope he did… they are kind of a vital organ._' Auron rolled his eyes, as Cid turned to face the pilot, aka, Brother. "Cad luinca de Bevelle! Vimm cbaat yrayt! (Set a course to Bevelle! Full speed ahead!)"

The man nodded, and began fiddling with the machines. "Nukan! (Roger!)" The ship shot off, and Tidus was flown backwards, and he hit Auron, who was flown backwards, who hit Ryan  
(Rikku was smart enough to get out of the way), who hit Wakka, in turn, hit Rin, who had just come in walking through the door.

Cid walked over, and helped Rin stand, as the others groaned, but eventually got to their feet. "It'll take a while to get there; meanwhile…" he turned to face Auron, who he still assumed to be the leader of all of them. Auron, on the other hand, was too busy strapping swords to his back, and making sure his own bracers were still in good shape.

Tidus jumped in, swinging Brotherhood, making them all duck out of the way. "We!" Swing. "Prepare!" Swing, miss. "For!" Swing, near miss. "Battl-!" Auron grabbed the handle of Brotherhood as it came dangerously close to beheading Lulu.

"I'd watch that if I was you…" he suggested, as Cid looked at his fellow kin's man.

"Heya, Rin! How yah been? Business been well?" he asked. Rin began a long, annoying tale about his happy business. Ryan moved next to Auron, and muttered under his breath:

"Is it just me, or is he supposed to be moving the plot?" Auron shrugged and nodded, and Ryan snapped his fingers. Within seconds, Rin had regained his memory.

"Oh! I have remembered why I am here!" Rin took a deep breath, and began. "We're being attack from within. Some of the Guado that attacked Home must have snuck on board."

Cid gave him a cold look. "You're awfully calm about it!"

Rin shrugged. "They didn't steal my stuff…"

"What was that?" Rin stopped short.

"Uh, I mean, I am calm about most things." He nodded, stepped aside, as Cid tapped his chin. Rikku suddenly cut in.

"Hey…what's Seymour doing alive?" the whole cabin turned to look at her. "I mean, didn't we take care of him in Macalaina?" Ryan opened his mouth to answer, but Auron sighed.

"He is dead. Dead as Jyscal was. Dead as I am…was," he smirked slightly, and shrugged. "His attachment to this world kept him from the next."

Rikku shivered. "Whoa. Scary." Ryan chuckled.

"Wanna know something scarier? Auron's wrong, about this, for once." Rikku gasped, and Ryan continued. "Unlike Auron wanting to keep a promise, and that's how he became unsent," Rikku took the opportunity to sneak up to Auron, and poke him. "In truth Yevon and Abyss probably resurrected him, for their plan." Auron shook his head, all the while trying to fend off Rikku.

"Not Yevon, he's not that good… Probably someone stronger than him." Ryan nodded.

"Perhaps."

"Yuna…'s probably trying to send him." Tidus looked to Auron.

"But isn't that good? Don't we want him dead?" Auron sighed.

"While we want him dead, the one he wants isn't Yuna, it's…Brie." Auron turned to stare out the window, ignoring Rin babble on about his great prices.

"Wonder if that will work!" Rikku grinned, sneaked up to Auron, pulled the rubber band out of his hair, and rushed behind Wakka. Auron spun around, as his hair came undone, looking for something to tie it up it.

When he found nothing, he glared at Rikku, and then turned back to Tidus. "Perhaps he won't expect it from Yuna…" he turned around to face Wakka, who was scratching his head.

"I'm glad they're okay and all, but what's with those fancy clothes? And who are the two guys that were there?"

Lulu chuckled, and without turning around, called, "It's called a weeding dress." Ryan nodded.

"And the two guys," he muttered, not bothering to speak up. "The blond one is Brandon, I think, and the black haired one under a 50 guard watch is Yevon." Seeing Lulu and Wakka's amazed faces, he nodded. "Yep. That's Yevon."

Suddenly, a huge jolt shook the cockpit. Cid rolled his eyes, as Rikku handed over Auron a hair tie. Auron narrowed his eyes to her. "May I have _my_ hair tie?" Rikku grinned.

"What's wrong with the one you have?" Auron gritted his teeth.

"It's pink. And fuzzy." Rikku beamed up to him, and chucked his hair tie. As he put it on, he was sure to glare at the young, blond Al Bhed, while she beamed up to him.

"Fiends! There's nothin' to do but-!" Cid started, before Rikku cut in.

"-But destroy the ship and all go down together!" she turned to face her confused father, who could only utter a "Huh?" Rikku sighed, and put her hands on her hips. "You've gotta learn a little restraint, Pops. If you crash the ship, we can't go rescue Yunie, nor Brie! Leave the fiends to us professionals!"

"Who is that again?" Auron asked, smirking when a smoking light saber missed his head. Tidus turned to Rikku.

"Yeah!" he said, hoping to sike everyone up. "Let's go!" Rikku grinned widely, and mouthed to him, 'Thanks.'

As the group began to march out, Rin called after then, "Rikku! You've made some very good friends, I think. Good luck."

"Hold on. Stop. Auron, Tidus, and Ryan, come back." The three men froze, and turned around to see a very pissed off, and slightly angry Cid. The three slowly trudged back into the cockpit, as the door whistled shut behind them.

'_We're gonna die, we're gonna die,_' Tidus thought over and over again. Ryan rolled his eyes, and began to stare out of a window. Cid took a step over, and bored his eyes into Tidus', who was already a bit nervous.

"Now, Tidus, what are you going to do, when we crash the wedding?" Tidus paused for a second, and thought. '_Um…Kill Seymour? Save sis and Yuna? Get a tattoo? Um…_'

Ryan piped up. "We're going to save Yuna and Brie. Simple. We can kill the blue boy later," Cid nodded, and faced Ryan.

"Very good. Now, why does Rin say that you," he narrowed his eyes at Ryan. "Like my daughter…?" Ryan, who was very good at hiding his emotions normally, was a bit nervous also when Cid pulled out an over sized chainsaw. "Don't worry… _fiend hunting_."

"Are those fiends just happen to be standing across from you?" Auron asked sarcastically, crossing his arms. Cid narrowed his eyes to his, and waved his hand to Ryan and Tidus.

"You two. Leave." The two younger guys looked at each other, and slipped outside. Auron and Cid were still attempting to kill each other with their glares while the door slammed behind them.

As soon as Tidus stepped outside, a pair of hands reached from the darkness and pulled him away. "Tidus?" Ryan whispered, pulling out his light saber. Suddenly, a pair of hands also reached from the darkness. "Oh no you don't!" and he slashed the pair off.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wakka! Shut up!" Ryan raised an eyebrow, and brought his light saber up, only to see a giggling Rikku, Tidus glaring at them all, and Lulu trying to comfort a handless Wakka.

"What the hell were you guys doing?" Tidus hissed through his teeth, as Rikku threw an Al Bhed potion at his head. Wakka tried to catch it, but with no hands, he couldn't. So, he settled for sobbing instead. Lulu rolled her eyes, and force fed him the potion. Magically, his hands reappeared, much to Ryan's disappointment.

Rikku rolled her eyes. "Well, we all knew that Pops was gonna yell at someone… that's just in his nature…"

"When Rikku told us this, we had to assume who it was," Lulu added, whacking Wakka upside the head for no apparent reason. Tidus raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" the blitzer asked, confusion written across his face.

"I'm may not be as dumb as he is," Ryan commented, putting his light saber away. "But I don't know where this is going."

"Doi!" Rikku exclaimed then covered her mouth as Lulu glared at her. In a quieter voice, she whispered, "If it was Tidus he made to stay behind, and then he'd ask question like, 'Will you be faithful to Yuna? Will you keep her safe?'"

"For you, Ryan," Lulu said quietly. "He would probably ask questions about you and Rikku…and stop blushing. You two flirt more then Wakka is dense." Ryan shrugged.

"That much?" he smirked. Kimahri stepped up.

"And if Auron, stay behind…" Lulu and Rikku sighed heavily. Ryan and Tidus looked from the mage to the thief.

"What? What?" the both said in unison. Lulu put her hand to her forehead.

"Cid'll yell at him about all three? Problems, I mean?" Ryan offered, when neither of the said a world. Rikku shook her head. "Than what?"

Lulu gestured to the door. "How about we listen in and figure that out?" So, they all kneeled near the door, hoping to figure out the reason.

* * *

"You are Auron, correct?" Cid glared at the former warrior monk. Auron inclined his head slightly.

"Shouldn't I be going after the fiends? It doesn't seem as if much fiend activity is going out outside," '_Because they're all listening at the door,_' "And I could make an easy brak-" he stopped, when Cid narrowed his eyes.

"Now, I may realize that you are lookin' all sorts of young and such," Cid growled, continuing to give Auron a cold look as he circled around him. "But it doesn't mean that you aren't"

"Should I go after the fiend-?"

Cid lost his patience, and fired a gun dangerously close to Auron's head. Auron stopped breathing for a bit, took a deep breath, and with malice laced into his voice, grumbled, "_Yes_?"

Cid pointed the gun to Auron's heart. "You aren't exactly that young, you know that." Auron shrugged, and Cid narrowed his eyes more. "As in, now, you'll _love_ Brie and all," he even had the thoughtfulness of adding quotation marks at the beginning and end of the word. "But when you use her-"

"I'm not going to 'use' her!" Auron shouted, pushing the gun away. Cid snorted.

"That's what you all think. You're old enough to know better. Not to mention, even at this age, she's still too old for you…" Cid remarked, turning around, and watching the clouds roll by out the window.

Auron clenched his hand into a fist. "And wasn't there about the same age difference between you and your-" He stopped short. '_Whoops… like that wasn't sacred information Braska made me promise not to tell anyone…_' When Cid turned around, fuming mad, Auron knew he had to take responsibility. "Wasn't your wife ten years younger than you?" And before Cid could kill him, "Didn't you love her?"

Cid paused for a moment, before slapping him across the face with the gun. '_That was a bit unexpected,_' Auron thought, as he heard the gasps outside the door. Cid held the gun to Auron forehead, and sighed. "You sure you aren't going to go and disappear on her, chasing skirts, eh, boy?" Auron smirked.

"Now, why would I?" Cid nodded, and gestured to the door.

"Go on, now! We've got fiends to kill!" he pressed the button for the door to open, and open it did, having the party members scatter before they were found. "Oh, and Auron?" Auron turned around to catch a bag if flying ice that was aimed for his head. "That'll keep the swelling down." Auron nodded, and stepped into the empty corridor, and started walking down it.

"Oh yeah, guys? I could hear you, and I can see you," Auron rolled his eyes, as they all slipped out of their hiding spots.

"We heard a gun and a slap…" Tidus began, before Rikku started shrieking. She reached up to touch his face, and gasped more when he winced.

"Where did you get that?" Rikku exclaimed to Auron, was started equipping his weapons. Auron shrugged.

"A misunderstanding. Anyway, onto fiend hunting?" he cracked a smile, which got Rikku to stop worrying about him. "Come. We need to defeat them, before Brie marries Seymour." And he strode off into a corridor.

* * *

Auron rolled his eye. This had to be the millionth fiend they had come across in just the last five minutes. He raised his eye, and leveled his sword, glaring at the fiends again. "Evil Eyes…" he muttered under his breath, and dodged the attack it… "winked" to him.

All three of the guys in the group with long weapons (minus Kimahri), were attempting to kill it. "ARGH!" Ryan shouted, as he flew in for an attack, and the monster simply moved out of the way. Auron and Tidus were attempting to attack it, but they all were moving much too slow. Wakka, still traumatized about having his hands cut off had a horrible aim, and Kimahri's weapon wasn't effective at all.

"Leave it to the girls!" Rikku cheered, as she threw a grenade to one of them, and Lulu burnt the other to a crisp. "Whooha! Women do beat men!"

Auron rolled his eyes, and continued moving. '_Lucky shot_,' he grumbled, and walked into the next corridor.

* * *

"Finally! No more fiends!" Rikku cheered, as she healed a cut Ryan got on his shoulder. "Hey…where'd you get this anyway…?"

"Fighting." He answered immediately, leaving no room for doubt. Auron chuckled.

"Funny. I remember that you tripped, and landed on a nail…" He ignored the glare his former student gave him, and glanced out the window. He smirked. "Huh, now there's a rare sight."

Tidus, wiping the blood off is his arm (stupid fiends…), walked up to the window to see what the hell was Auron talking about! "Whoa!" he exclaimed, taking an involuntary step backwards. "That's like… a big ass _nasty_ worm, that can FLY!" he stared again, and sighed. "I just _knew_ something was wrong with Spira: Big Foot, undead walking around, and now, a flying worm."

Rikku cringed at the nastiness of the animal, and turned to Ryan. "What is that?" As always, though, before Ryan could explain, Lulu walked over.

"The guardian wyrm, Evrae," Lulu said solemnly. "The Great Sacred beats… Guardian of Bevelle!" she then sighed. "They expect us to run, don't they?" Wakka looked at her, unknowing what to do or say, when Ryan cut in.

"Of course they do," he muttered, as the wyrm decided to show off, and do back flips. Tidus rubbed his eyes, to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and Ryan continued. "They don't want any interference with the wedding. Makes 'em look bad. But you know what?" he turned and grinned. "We can kick his…her…it! It's ass any day of any week." Lulu smiled, and nodded.

"Yes…yes of course…" She said, a bit more enthusiastically then before. Auron shook his head, and chuckled.

"The red carpet has teeth…" he muttered, doing a quick weapons run through in his head. Rikku tilted her head as the beast flew by the window.

"Ah… he looks a bit more orange and pink, you know?" Auron resisted the urge to slap his forehead. "What? The worm-,"

"Wyrm," Lulu corrected.

"Whatever, WYRM is not red! It's pink! And orange!" Rikku said, putting her hands on her hips. Auron rolled his eyes.

"It's called an expression, _my dear_," he muttered mockingly, as Tidus put 2 and 2 together.

"Wait…if the fulgy Bevelle monster is near…that means something else fulgy near is too!" he slapped his knee. "We're close to Seymour!" Ryan's jaw dropped in the immense…stupidity of Tidus. "Right? Isn't that right?"

'_Well, at least he understood that we're near Bevelle…_' Auron thought, shaking his head. Suddenly, a voice poured over the loud speaker. Cid. And he sounded nervous, also. '_Probably more worried about his ship, than our lives…_'

'_Word,_' Ryan thought back to Auron, and they shared a teacher-student smirk.

"Rikku, you hear me? We're gonna fight that thing!" an audible gasp rolled through the guardians, as Ryan and Auron shrugged.

"You didn't expect us to sit on our asses, and watch it kill us, eh?" Ryan asked, making sure his light saber was in the correct position on his belt.

"Or that anyone was going to help us?" Auron added, cracking his knuckles.

"Get out there," the loud speaker continued. "And show him what you got!"

"How do you know it's a him?" Tidus shouted back to the intercom, but no scary voice responded him. Luckily, or we'd be all filling forms for the insane asylum.

"GO!" The voice then screamed, knocking the blonds, aka, Tidus and Rikku, off their feet. Rikku shook her head, and slowly got to her feet, thanks to Ryan.

"There he goes again…" she groaned, shaking her head.

"The ferryman asks a high price," Auron commented, snapping his bracer into place. Rikku smirked.

"You didn't think Pops was gonna let us on here for free, did you?" she asked, playfully hitting his shoulder. Shrugged, he stepped away, and started walking to the ramp.

As Tidus started walking, a flash of yellow flew past him. "Hey!" he shouted, grabbing onto a railing so he wouldn't fall. Wakka squinted.

"Isn't that… Rin?" he asked incredulously. Ryan laughed.

"I'm suuuuuuure Rin can run THAT fast…" Ryan muttered, as they approached the hatch. And sure enough, it was Rin. "Okay, now, I'll just walk away to put my foot in my mouth, thank you."

"Good day! Would you like-?" Rin began, but Auron pushed past him.

"Open the hatch. We fight." He commanded, mentally preparing himself to fight. Rin nodded sadly.

"Evrae is truly a furious beast. Be well prepared." He held out his bag of potions, to prove his point.

Tidus stepped up to buy a potion, when Ryan held out his arm to stop him. "We gotta PAY?" Wakka shouted amazedly. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Not only that, but the prices are actually higher…" Wakka narrowed his eyes at Rin.

"If we lose, you'll die too, buddy!" Rin shrugged, and grinned.

"I have faith in your victory," Wakka huffed, and stomped onto the platform.

"Gee," he called over his shoulder, "Thanks!"

"Welcome!" Rin called back, not seeing when Tidus, Ryan, and Auron slapped their foreheads. After actually buying a potion or two, they climbed onto the platform, and it slowly started ascending.

"Think we're ready?" Tidus asked, gripping Brotherhood nervously. Ryan shrugged, and pulled his light saber out of the belt hoop.

"It does not matter, whether we are ready or not," Auron said, as the lift stopped at the top. "All that matters, is that we can believe we will win." He nodded, and started walking.

"Geez, some weird Auron advice…" Tidsu muttered to Ryan. Ryan nodded.

"Bet he's taking lessons from Yuna… his advice sounded kinda wimpy!" they both laughed, grinning when Auron turned around, looking ready to slit them both by the throat. Rikku ran up, grabbed him by the arm, and started dragging him away.

"You can kill them after we save Brie!" he nodded, and together they walked onto the deck. Rikku took a quick look behind her, saw that Ryan was staring, and poked Auron's muscles, giggling all the way.

Ryan's eyes widened. "Wha…?" he muttered, unleashing his light saber, and running to Auron. Both Wakka and Kimahri had to hold him back.

"You can kill him later," Lulu smirked, and strode out onto the deck, after Auron and Rikku.

* * *

Evrae emerged from the cloud cover, and flew high into the air, its purple wings fluttering behind it like a pair of…pigtails… lol.

Tidus glared at it, when suddenly, the ship starting moving. The bottom half of the top layer started to reform and the whole upper platform was moving like a ride at a fair. "Rikku! What's going on?" he exclaimed, trying to steady his balance.

Rikku, back in Ryan's arms, shouted over the roar of the beast, "Missiles! Pop is gonna fire missiles!" Ryan groaned. "What?"

"Will they come back around and kill us?" He murmured jokingly, smiling when she whacked him on the head.

Suddenly, the overly annoying loud speaker was back on, and barking orders again, nonetheless. "We gotta keep our distance, boys, but we can't let her get too far away," Cid commanded. Rikku fumed, and shook her fist.

"Hello! There are girls out here! And that bird is an it! Not a she!" she shouted, over the roaring of the wind. Ryan tilted his head in confusion.

"Didn't he just say we'd have to go out and fight him?" he asked Rikku. Rikku thought, then nodded her head. "And now we have can't let HER get too far away!" Ryan groaned. "Great, not only to we have to fight an ugly, excuse me, fugly guardian beast, but a guardian beast with _gender_ problems. Oh goodie," he muttered sarcastically, as the crackle of the loud speaker roared on again.

"You will have to tell me when to move!" Tidus looked up, looking at the clouds, and suddenly forgetting where he was. Next thing he knew…

"Look out!" Rikku screamed, as Tidus dived to the floor of the airship top, Evrae barley missing him by inches.

"Smooth move, dork!" Ryan shouted, as Tidus climbed to his feet, and rubbed his throbbing head. He glared at the stupid beast who had tried to kill him.

"But tell me quick, eh? This rig ain't fly so nimble, you hear?" Tidus nodded, and as some sort of payback shouted:

"Roger! I'll give the commands!" he exclaimed. Auron gripped his katana tighter, and felt the necklace in his pocket seemly burning. '_What was it for…and what will it do_?' he thought, blinking the sun out of his eyes with he stared right into it.

Rikku gripped her hands into fists. "Not alone you won't!" Tidus glanced over to her, and she grinned, holding her claw in a threatening, evil way. He nodded, and that was the beginning of the Battle over Bevelle. (Can you say that five times fast?)

The great, ugly beast flew next to the ship. Tidus stared at it, as he tightened his grip on his sword. This went on for a while, the glaring and the flying, until Auron rolled his eyes. "Come," he instructed, and rushed up to the worm …er…wrym. "Hiiya!" he shouted, slashing the beast's wing, and jumping back, when the beast roared in pain, and tried to slash him with it's claws.

"'Hiiya'?" Ryan asked, flying over head. "Since when do you say, 'Hiiya'?" Auron glared at his student, as Ryan flew higher.

"I'd shut up if I was you, you're girlfriend might die…" he taunted, pulling out his "holy-fied" sword, and stepping in front of Rikku, slashing the beast's arm again. Ryan growled slightly, and flew toward the head, hitting chain attack after chain attack.

"Quicken up, guys!" Tidus shouted, casting Hastaga on the group. Rikku started jumping around like a lunatic, and began chucking grenade after grenade in every which direction…one almost hitting Ryan!

"Hey! Watch it!" Ryan shouted, dodging just before it nailed him in the head. Rikku faced him, jumping and bouncing up and down.

"SorrybutIcan'tstaystill! Muchtoohyper!" She shouted, and continued chucking grenades. Wakka turned to Kimahri.

"Did you get any of that?" he asked, jumping as the claw slammed down onto the ship. Kimahri shook his head.

"Focus on battle, Kimahri thinks," Kimahri instructed, and swung his lance at the arm. Wakka nodded, and threw this blitz ball at the head, as Lulu was concentration.

"FIRGA!" She shouted, as the moogle on the ground assisted her. Suddenly, a stream of Firaga's emitted from her moogle, greatly damaging the monster. The monster glared as well as it could, screeching as Tidus preformed Spiral Cut on it.

Tidus backed away, holding his ears. "Maybe it wasn't worth that much after all," he thought aloud, as the sound rang through his head. Rikku glared and threw an Al Bhed Potion to the group.

"Comeonguys! Wecanwin!" she said, in short out bursts.

After about a half hour, after Auron had recently run up to the monster, and slashed it, did it pull back, and roar loudly, as if sucking in a gust full of air. Rikku shivered, and continued throwing items at it. Ryan flew down to where Auron and Tidus were attacking.

"What's," Dodge, "Going," Dodge, "ON!" he shouted, jumping into the air, as Tidus spun kicked the monster, almost slashing him with his sword. Auron sighed.

"It's powering up," Auron said, matter-of-fact-ly. Ryan raised his eyebrow, and called to Rikku:

"Hey! Do you still have that Shadow Gem you told me about?" She nodded, and quite hyperly, may I add. "Well…USE IT!"

She jumped a bit, but dug threw her pockets, and chucked a Shadow Gem at the monster. Sadly, this did nothing, and she started cursing in Al Bhed under her breath. She looked up, and shouted, "Vydran! Suja pylg! (Father! Move back!)"

Inside, Cid nodded, and tapped a few controls. When the shipped slowly rumbled, he shouted back, "Rumt uh y cal! (Hold on a sec!)"

"BUT WE DON'T HAVE A SEC TO WAIT!" Tidus shouted, dodging as the beast Hasted its self. "HURRY UPPP!"

Cid jumped slightly at the yells coming from outside, when he slammed down on the machine again. It started vibrating, and he shouted, "Hold on!"

"To what?" Auron shouted, as the ship started moving away from the beast. It looked confused, then started rubbing it's hands together, as if plotting.

Lulu sent a Firaga its way, and it swept in, attacking the group. Auron, along with Ryan, involuntary took a step back, but the others weren't so lucky.

"AH!" Tidus shouted, clutching his wounded arm. Rikku, who had stopped being hasted after the attack, threw him an Al Bhed potion, which he nodded for.

"Lulu! Fir-!" Auron stopped, when he saw the mage had been petrified. Auron groaned. '_Of course our best person has been hurt…_' "Tidus!" The boy mentioned spun around, catching the object thrown to him. "Heal her," Auron gestured to Lulu, and Tidus ran up to Lulu to heal her.

"The honors?" Ryan asked, a smirk on his face. Auron nodded.

"You know me too well," he said, before slicing the beast in half, defeating the undefeatable Bellevan Hero.

* * *

As our heroes rested on the ship, happy that the battle had been won, there was another problem going on inside. Brother yanked at the controls, and winced. "Cruud! Fa'na mucehk bufan! (Shoot! We're losing power!)" He shouted to his father, who was standing behind him.

Cid, on the other hand had another idea. "Rao! (Hey!)" Brother inwardly cringed at the thought of being hit for hurting the precious ship. "E caa Bevelle! (I see Bevelle!)" Brother looked on, and yes, in fact, Bevelle was in the view... Actually… they were on a direct collision course with it.

* * *

The ship skyrocketed toward the sun, as if a beautiful angel, sent to heaven. And, just as quickly, the ship plummeted down toward the surface, faster than if the wings of the said angel had been ripped off, and a shoe thrown at it. The ship broke through the cloud cover, and down, down it went. Straight to Bevelle, just as Cid had promised.

Everyone around was hanging onto something. Ryan was holding onto a railing and Rikku with his other hand; Wakka was hanging with two hands onto another railing; Kimahri held Lulu, to make sure to now weakened black mage wouldn't fall; and Tidus and Auron simply held onto the side, waiting for the right time.

"Now?" Tidus asked, over the roar of the ship. Auron rolled his eyes.

"You wanna jump now? Be my guest. You'll die before you hit the water." Tidus cringed, and continued hanging on.

* * *

I stepped, silently, and defeated. 'How could they threaten to do such a thing?' I thought, angrily in my head. But, I quickly learned why Yuna in the game looked emotionless; I, at the moment, probably looked the same. I simply didn't care anymore. The ship hadn't come (actually, me falling into Spira had probably affected that) and no one was going to save me.

I didn't even have to glance to my left, past the twenty guards surrounding me, to see Seymour, in his wedding…worst. His pointy hair was shoved into a horrible looking hat, and his robe, well; at least it covered the worst parts. When playing the game, I used to laugh, and throw stuff at him, call my friends, and we'd laugh some more at his ugly-ness. Now, I was all alone, no one to laugh at, or with, for that matter. Except for myself…

Internally, I hit my head. 'Goddamnit!' I thought, making sure to keep my eyes to the ground, so I wouldn't trip over my long ass annoying dress the poor Guado women had slaved over (well…probably just got it from a closet, but you know). 'I already knew Auron was dead…and he was never going to like…' I sighed softy, but not soft enough. I could feel the glare of the guard standing behind me, and I shut up.

We passed Brandon; I didn't even look up to his face. The group of guards met in the middle, Yevon bowed (wow…ironic now…), and separated. I tried to forget about all the guards, and all the guns, and all the machina, and tried to relax, but as soon as I saw Seymour's face, a flood of memories came back to me, and I was snapped out of dream land. I gripped the bouquet tighter, and, along with Seymour, began to climb the stairs. The ones that would seal my fate.

I sighed again, not caring when a guard we passed glared at me. Yuna offered up a weak smile, but I couldn't even lift my face into a smirk, or a frown, for that matter. As I continued walking, I realized one thing: Auron was never going to save me and/ or like me. Ever. I glanced over to Seymour, and he smiled. I let my face smile back, though, really, I couldn't tell if I had changed expression or not.

Like it or not, this was my new reality. Auron wasn't coming to save me, nor brother. This was going to be a fun wedding.

* * *

There was an unseen explosion of pyreflies above the temple. No one saw them. No human was. The girl who had made Auron realize how he felt smirked, and leaned down. "Stupid humans…as soon as he likes her, she gives up on him!"

The guy patted her back. "There, there Riiya." She scowled at him. He cringed, and turned to Fayth, who was preparing the …fayth, in the temple. "Are you ready?"

"To explain to a bunch of people that they could've lived, but since they met one girl, will have to die?" he sighed. "Yeah. As ready as I'll ever be, Protector."

Protector shrugged. "I thought Brandon would have really been the one…" Riiya rolled her eyes. "Yes, my dear?"

"You're as stupid as the humans." He chuckled, as leaned down from the cloud they were hiding on. "Oh joy, front row seats to the weirdest wedding of a lifetime..."

Fayth rolled his eyes. "I can hardy wait."

* * *

Back at the wedding, Kinoc was looking around nervously, as a random guard walked up. "What is it, my lord?" the guard asked, as he held the gun threatening. Kinoc glared up to the sky, and saw the pyreflies dancing around in the air. Suddenly, he spun around, and saw the ship coming down from the heavens. He sent up a large assembly of soldiers, and glared at it, more in particularly, a red coated man woobly standing on the edge, looking slightly worried.

In a minute's time, machina and warriors had lined the wedding in a fashion, so no one could disturb it.

Suddenly, the airship shot from the sky, and flew dangerously close to the wedding. Kinoc glared harder, and gave the order. "FIRE!" he shouted to the troops, as human and machina alike attack the air ship.

I looked into the sky, eyes wide. "They're here…" I whispered, hardly able to contain my grin. Seymour glared at me, and grabbed me by the hand.

"Come!" he shouted dragging me up the stairs. I glanced back, and saw that Yuna and Brandon had even more guards around them then before. I gulped and stumbled over my two feet when we reached the top; the group of guards tightened around us. "You!" he glared at me and Yevon. "You knew something was going to happen!"

"If we did, would we tell you?" Yevon shouted, over the pandemonium. Seymour flicked his wrist, and the guard butted Yevon in the back of his head with the gun. Yevon fell to the ground, a slow stream of blood rushing out of his head.

"Yevon!" I screamed, and tried to run over to help him, but Seymour grabbed me by the arm. "Lemme go!" I shouted, and kicked him. He snarled, and moved to slap me, but then a random gust of wind flew by, and knocked my veil off my head, so I could probably fight easier. "Thank!" I whispered, and glared at Seymour. He simply smirked.

"Remember what will happen if you betrayed…whoops! You betrayed!" I bit my lip. Oh… shit. He grinned. "Guess we can see what happens," he grabbed my shoulder, which was uncovered, and I wanted to gag. "When a guardian falls." He had so much malice in his eyes; I wondered why it didn't scare me.

* * *

"Isn't it fun, tampering with the weather?" Riiya grinned, and waved her arms again. Protector ran up to her, to try to get her to stop. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"You realize, by knocking her veil off, you've changed the course of the ship, and they'll land farther away then planned?" Riiya didn't respond; she only huffed:

"Foolish humans…"

* * *

The airship flew near the balcony of the temple, only to have to fly away again. "Something's wrong with the wind!" Cid shouted through the intercom. "We're gonna have to take you farther!"

"Just, hurry up!" Ryan and Tidus shouted. Brother muttered something in his father's ear, and Cid nodded.

"Can you guys stay balanced?" Lulu raised her eyebrow.

"Is that a question, or a fact?" Cid didn't reply. The ship flew near to the bottom of the stairs, and a CLANG was heard throughout the ship.

"Oh…shit…" Ryan muttered. Rikku looked up to him.

"What?"

"I just remembered …how we get off…" he started shivering. "I'm not really balanced…" Auron slapped his head, as Cid's voice poured through the intercom again.

"Okay guys! Get the hell off Cid Express! The bullets are ruining the finish!" Cid shouted, as the group took notice of the thick wires that were suspended from the ship to the balcony. Auron and Tidus looked off.

"Er…can't we just stay on?" Tidus gulped, looking at all the guns. When a shot hit right above his head, he prepared to jump. "After you!" he shouted to Auron.

But Auron had already jumped, about 3 minutes before hand. He was gracefully gliding down the wires, like a professional. Tidus glared, and jumped after him.

Auron, all the while was praying to all above, '_Please don't let me fall, oh, please don't let me fall..._'

Ryan and Rikku went next, she helping him down, instructing him on balancing; Kimahri simply carried Lulu (we don't know how, or why); and Wakka brought up the rear, looking as if he was about to stumble off (don't we wish!). When the rope finally snapped, he jumped a crazy jump, and …

Flew about ten feet over the platform, and landed in air.

"AHHH!" he shouted, flailing his arms. Ryan jumped off the platform, grabbed him, and climbed back on, courtesy of his hover pad.

"Thanks…" Wakka huffed, breathing deep. Ryan, still in shock from gliding down some cables, and saving an enemy (in his eyes) nodded.

"No prob."

Auron glanced up, and saw that every time Brie tried to move, she was being held back. She kept glancing over her shoulder, in a worried fashion, and that just annoyed him all the more. What the hell did Seymour do this time?

Tidus, being the hero, shouted, "YUNA!", and started running up to her. Yuna smiled widely, only to be covered by even more guards. Auron, deciding that he wanted a try at his hero business, shouted also:

"Brie! We're coming!" and he too, started running, katana on his shoulder, to stop this horrible wedding.

"Such idiots…" Ryan commented, pulling out his light saber, and following them, followed by the rest of the gang.

* * *

I could hardly contain my grin. The only thing ruining it was the fact that Yevon was laying on the ground, bleeding. I bit my lip more.

"Wait a minute…" Kinoc yelled up to Seymour. "Doesn't Auron look young to you?" Seymour started to squint. "He sounded like he did back in the day…"

Seymour's eyes widened. Then, he turned to me, and forced me to look. "Brie! Does Auron look any different to you? Am I losing it?" he asked worriedly. I smirked.

"You have already lost it." He glared at me.

"You know what I meant!" I shrugged, and squinted also. What I saw was indeed a young Auron, running up the stairs, and battling fiends. I smirked all the more.

"Auron has come back, younger and hotter than ever!" I grinned widely, for a moment forgetting my worries. Seymour then gripped my arm, and smiled back.

"Him like that makes him only easier to kill…"

**A/N-** dun dun dun! Sorry for the cliffy…but it's late, and I have homework, and! Well, this is a long ass chappie, but I couldn't break it apart! It belonged together! (sobs over dramatically) ish. n.n well, hope you review, and gomen nasi for the long wait! (waves) I'll review responses…later. n.n bye!

oh..and can you tell me if A- anyone is OOC, and B- um...should i go back adn rewrite chappies 1-4? anyway, seeyah! (waves) nighty-night! (passes out)


	25. Bevelle’s True Face

A/N- HEY! First off, thanks sooo much for believing in this story, and letting it go to this many chappies! So, I thought, for a Christmas or Hanukah, or Kwanzaa present, I would upload this chappie. Hey, the 25th chappie, on the 25 of December. It's been almost… 8 months since I've been on this site, and thank you all! You all rock! But…there are some people I'd like to thank personally…and if you didn't make the list, then..YOU STILL ROCK! But mind you, it's Christmas morning, 1 am, and I'm tired.

_Reyavie_- My sis, who plum rocks, and deals with my crap. She's more than totally awesome, and she just kicks ass! n.n

_Moogle Girl X2_- who just is awesome, and totally rocks. Helped me bring in Christmas, and is just cool also, a Ziddy lover, and has a spiff story out! I WANT YOU TO READ IT!

_Anbu713_- my onii-chan! He's awesome, cool, sweet, and all that good stuff! And without him, this fic would be kinda dull… n.n

_Sephirothxx_- me friend. All around cool and great guy.

_Da Ker MysTeRr_- my friend, and a sephy lover (I love Auron. He's all mine. n.n) also, a great writer, and just helped me out with some parts of my stories.

_Sandstone_- yes, you may not know me personally, but you've been a great help. You always have something good to say, and even, something I could fix, or make better. Just a great dude.

_Nyviay and Cryaxis_- Yay! me bestest buddies over the huge puddle…lol. One of my first friends, and I hope we stay friends. n.n

And….

_Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars_- who's been my 1st reviewer, 150th, and now, 400th lol.

I'd also like to thanks _Vampire Meg_ (you rock!), _Siruis 123_ (amazingly funny), _ShadowKiller27 _(I promise I'll read your fics!) and just sooo many others…

Also, thanks SOOO much for the 400 reviews you guys are the bomb, and I can't thank you enough.

So, Merry Christmas, and think of this as a Christmas gift, and a review thanks, from me to you. Oh, and it has some spoilers for The Vagabonds tale, but w/e n.n

(Just watch me get introubel for this…lol)

Chapter 25- Bevelle's True Face

"Come on!" Auron shouted again, swinging his katana over his head. Ryan ducked and glared at Auron.

"You could've killed me, you know!" he shouted angrily, picking up his light saber. Auron smirked, shouldered his katana, and continued walking. Ryan knew that instantly meant, 'Turn around, you idiot,' and so he did, only to see five guards clutching their katana-wounded stomachs in pain. Ryan gulped, but ran after Auron.

Ducking and dodging, swooping and weaving… '_This is worse than the Warrior Monk Training…_' Auron thought, dodging when the burst of a flame shot in front of him, and jumping over a barrage of bullets. '_A lot worse._' He again swung his katana over his head, and knocked out two guards that were lurking behind him. '_Back then, we didn't have guns or flamethrowers…_'

Tidus ran up, jumping into the air, spinning around, and plunging his sword into the heart of one of the guards with a flamethrower. The guard gave a small gasp of surprise, and fell over, accidentally pushing down onto the trigger as he died. A wave of flames danced in front of Ryan, as Tidus, with ease, picked up the now emptied flamethrower, and heaved it into another group of guards, knocking out the front two.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Now, how did you two get these awesome powers from?" Tidus and Auron glanced at each other, before jumping into the air, and slicing two machinas that were hovering behind Ryan.

"Ah, you know…" Tidus bragged, driving his sword into the ground, leaning on it, and grinning. Suddenly, two more machinas flew up, unnoticed by Tidus or Auron, and both ready to kill. Ryan smirked, whipped out four stars he kept in his outfit at all times (there were more, but he only needed four…) and chucked the stars at the machina, grinning when they fizzled down to the ground and died, leaving surprised looks on both Tidus' and Auron's faces. Ryan smiled, and continued walking.

"Yes, I actually do know," he muttered under his breath, grabbing Rikku by the arm and running up the huge staircase. Tidus and Auron gave one another side glances, before rushing off behind the Jedi.

* * *

Kinoc glared as Auron and the others approached near the top of the podium. He spun around to face Seymour. "Please tell me I can shoot." 

I felt my eyes go wide and water up as I started hitting Seymour with my fists. "You can't! You can't hurt…" I trailed off as Seymour delicately plucked my hand off his shoulder and put it to my side.

"You already insured his pain, but do you really want him to die?" Seymour smiled, as they ran up. Kinoc raised his gun and pointed it at Auron, grinning all the way.

"But…can't I at least save him?" I nodded my head to Yevon, which prompted a snort from Seymour. "What's so funny?"

"In truth, he can't die. He's been sitting here in pain for quite some time… and it's just funny!" he grinned, and he kicked Yevon with his foot. Yevon groaned as more blood began to trickle out of his stomach, head, anywhere where those jackass guards had hit him. I winced and turned away, trying to hide the sight from me.

"Kinoc," Seymour smiled all the more. "You may give the order now." Kinoc nodded and lowered his gun. 'Wait…isn't it good that his gun …isn't up…?' He gestured to a guard standing behind the group, and the guard nodded, raising his gun seeing the gesture as the order it was.

"No!" I screamed, trying to run up, but Seymour grabbed my arm and smirked.

"At least we can see a dead man die …again…" I kicked his leg, but he only started to laugh. "Call out to him, and I'll have the guard shoot him in the head!"

'Okay… if I can't directly warn him…' Then it hit me. Turning my body to the left, I shouted, "Brandon!"

* * *

Brandon was being shoved out of the way from the wedding. Sure, it may have been mass pandemonium, but it wasn't like he was going to get free anytime soon… 

"Brandon!"

He twisted his head to see who had called him. He say Brie twisting in Seymour's arms, trying to yell to him again but Seymour only held her back. /What/ he mouthed to her.

/Auron! Help Auron/ She mouthed back. He had to restrain from rolling his eyes. '_What's so great about Auron anyway? He was too stupid to discover his own stupid holy sword…_' Nevertheless, he turned to face him…

To see him seconds away from getting shot in the head.

"Oh, this is bloody brilliant…" he muttered under his breath. Trying to be discrete, he picked up a piece of rubble from the airships landing and prepared to throw it.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

He turned to see a guard charging at him. He threw the rock, but not good enough, for the guard attempted to knock it out of his hand. The rubble hit the other guard in the head, knocking off his balance, but not really well… '_Ahh well,_' Brandon reassured himself. '_At least the dude won't die…_'

* * *

Auron stopped for a mere millisecond, his face twisted in pain. 

"Hey, Auron, what's wrong?" Tidus asked, tightening his grip on Brotherhood. Ryan walked up also and noticed all the guards around them, smirking.

"What's wrong with them… hey, is he okay?" As if a response of, "Hell no!", Auron tumbled to the ground, clutching the back of his leg.

"Oh my god!" Rikku screamed, running up to him. "He's been shot! Here, I'll heal him-," she stopped, as she was flung out of the way, courtesy of a Bevellian guard.

"There'll be no healing of this traitor…" the guard spat, smiling when Ryan rushed up to Rikku. He turned back to his comrades, and gestured to Auron. "The other leg, if you will."

BAM! Auron's eyes started going out of focus when he felt the pain in his leg. '_Wow, all these pilgrimages, and I'm going to be killed by machina. Great…_' he thought, his mind swimming. He didn't even notice when two guards grabbed him by the arms and dragged him up to the podium where Brie and Seymour were standing. Nor did he observe when they put him in hand cuffs and left him there, bleeding.

"Hello my old friend…" Kinoc grinned down to Auron. As Auron confusedly looked up to him, Kinoc pretending like he was thinking. "Or, my not so _old_ friend…"

"Let him go!" Tidus shouted, attempting to run up to Auron, but shots held him back. He only saw Brie on the podium, but he didn't see… "Where's Yuna?"

"Ah, young love…" Seymour gestured behind him to where Yuna, during the course of all the insanity, had been dragged up, tied up, and sited next to a bleeding Yevon. Tidus clenched his fists till bloody crescent moons appeared in them and tried to run up again.

"Stop," a calm voice instructed. Tidus backed down a bit and faced the voice. Up walked Brandon, who had abandoned his overly annoying outfit, and simply kept his pants on, so he had his chest showing, and looked… really… hot… If this wasn't such a dire time, Rikku would've probably pulled out her camera…

Kinoc glared at Brandon, and pointed the gun to his head. "This has gone far enough!" he glanced down to see Auron chuckling, despite the pain.

"Are you just seeing this?" he winced again, when a bullet tore through his shouler, and made him slouch over, breathing heavily. '_Am I… this… weak?_' he thought when Kinoc pulled him up by his hair, sneering.

"You know you were always the better one. All the ladies loved you but you never gave any of them the time of day; you were a-shoeing for the top position but you didn't accept Lady Mayura's hand, all thanks to that stupid slut…" Even though Auron's body was involuntarily shivering after being in so much pain, he still managed to glare at his oldest friend.

"She… wasn't a… _slut_…" he shouted, as loudly as he could with three bullets in him. Kinoc rolled his eyes and pointed his gun to his other shoulder. "And, you …got the position …anyway! Wasn't like the Lady …liked me for anything …" he stopped. "Wait… did you …like Lady-?" He hissed when the fourth bullet ripped into his skin.

"Auron, Auron, Auron!" Kinoc smiled evilly. "Does it matter what I want? Did it? Well, if it did, it's too late now… because… you are going to die…"

* * *

"NO!" I shouted again, drawing the attention of everyone at the wedding to me. I kicked Seymour again but, this time, he just let me go. I rushed up to Auron's side and shoved Kinoc out of the way. 

Auron was breathing heavily and slowly but still managed to show me a smirk. "Sorry… I'm not as… strong as I … look…" he coughed, blood coming out of his mouth. Kinoc dragged me out of the way, back to Seymour, as I was in a state of utter shock.

"Seymour…" we both spun around to see Yuna standing up, blood stains on her dress and hands. I looked to Yevon to see him sitting up, attempting to heal himself. She began to spin with her rod, trying to send him. 'Hey…this could actually work!' I smiled slightly, surprised when Seymour did also. He turned to face me.

"Clever… I must say, Lady Messiah, you are most clever. I didn't think you'd let Auron and Yevon be knocked unconscious, practically dead, just so you and Yuna would have a chance to send me…" he reached around his neck, and pulled off the chain he was wearing. Ryan and Tidus gasped.

"Pendragon!" Tidus exclaimed, if possible, throwing all his hate to Seymour. Brandon nodded.

"He probably took it before she was getting dressed…or… she could've forgotten it in his room…" he paused when Tidus turned to him.

"In …his…room!" he asked, twitching. Brandon raised an eyebrow as Seymour continued.

"While you, Yuna, may actually be more age appropriate…" he raised my chin so I could look him in the face. "Brie's much, much better…" he smiled broader, even when the pyre flies holding his dead body together started to fly away. I shivered at this coldness of his hand.

"Stop!" Yuna paused when Mika hobbled up. "Do you not value your friends' lives?" Suddenly, a huge army of guards surrounded Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri, while another group surrounded Tidus, Brandon, Ryan and Rikku.

"Oh dear…" Ryan muttered under his breath, mostly hiding behind Rikku. Rikku looked at him strangely.

"Ryan? Ryan, what's wrong…" A guard overhead her and stalked to them.

"Heya, Seymour! That Ryan guy's here!" Seymour beamed at the guard.

"Excellent! Brilliant! I'm going to dock your pay!" the guard grinned but started scratching his chin. "Oh, don't worry Ryan. I won't kill you now. Right now, I'm going to be married!" Ryan stood up straight and tall.

"Not if I can help it…"

"And that's the great part!" Seymour was so happy, as he gripped my arm so hard, it left a mark. "You can't!"

Mika turned back to Yuna, who stood there with a horrid expression on her face. "Your actions determine their fates! Protect them…" he gestured to the guard beside Tidus. The guard nodded, and lifted Tidus up by his neck.

"Brother!" I screamed, back to my senses, and trying to run to him. Tidus kicked and flailed but it only made the guard tighten his grip and force another guard to put a gun to his back.

"Or throw them away…"

"Hey! Let him go!" Ryan shouted angrily pulling out his light saber. Suddenly, the Jedi weapon disappeared. "What the hell…?"

Only to reappear in Seymour's hand, who calmly threw it to the ground beside Yevon. "He was right…" Seymour grinned to the sky. "I do have the power…" he turned to face Yevon. "And you're nothing put a traitor!"

Tidus was slowly going blue from lack of air and it wasn't like Auron was getting any better, with all his blood loss. "Alright!" I exclaimed. "I'll-!"

Yuna heaved a sigh quietly and dropped her summoning staff. Its clacking on the stairs echoed in my mind for quite some time. Tidus was dropped from his choke hold and collapsed onto the ground, breathing quickly. Brandon was the only one who went to see if he was okay; Ryan and Rikku were trying to stay away from the guards and Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri were in no position to help. Mika nodded his head.

"You are wise..." Seymour also nodded to Yuna. He then turned to me. "Pity that Auron will die…"

I narrowed his eyes. "What can I do to save him?" Seymour chuckled, as he smiled at Kinoc.

"You may kill-"

"How can I save him!" I cut in, eyes flashing in anger. Seymour laughed out loud and patted my head as if I was some stupid little child.

"Brie, it's easy. Think." 'Don't tell me the only way I can is to…' "Finish the wedding, and become my wife!" 'Ugh…'

"Brie…" Auron murmured as quietly as I've ever heard him speak. "Don't do it… Don't marry him-," he paused when Kinoc shoved the front end of his gun to Auron's neck.

"Aw, you sad, Auron? Why don't you save your own neck; let her get married, and you'll _probably_, live! What do you say?" Kinoc continued to jab the gun into his throat. Auron coughed up some more blood, his hands clenching behind his back.

Kinoc raised his gun to Auron's head, one of the Guards lifting his heaf also. Kinoc sighed sadly (as sadly as a sick man can get) and muttered, "I'm sorry, but it is for Yevon…er…the church."

Auron glared at Kinoc. "Aren't… those weapons…forbid...den by the …church?" he gasped as he coughed up even more.

"There are exceptions…" he smiled, as his finger began to tighten on the trigger. Auron gave me one last look, smiled through his pain and closed his eyes.

"STOP!" I shouted, with as much energy as I could muster. Kinoc paused, finger still on the trigger, waiting to kill his oldest friend. I sighed; I was defeated and there was nothing I could do. Except, bargain…

"Yes, my soon to be darling wife?" Seymour asked politely as I shivered. 'I can't believe I'm going to say this but…'

"I'll do it." Auron opened his eyes and looked up to me…at least, I think he did. I didn't want to look at anyone. How stupid could I be?

"What?" Seymour mocked, and put his hand to his ear. I sighed.

"I'll…marry you."

"Sis!" Tidus shouted, from below the podium. I acted like I couldn't hear him and continued.

"On one condition… You not only heal Auron right now and you won't ever hurt him again… but… you… let 'em go, too." I nodded, feeling like I was doing the right thing. They were all going to go free; one person gone isn't much, right?

Seymour thought for a moment and then nodded. "Fine. You've got yourself a deal." He held out his hand and as soon as I shook it, suddenly, all of Auron's gun wounds were killed. I attempted to run up to him when Seymour held me back. "I may be a man of promises, but I don't trust you."

"No! Brie! Don't do this!" Auron shouted, trying to run up to us, as about five guards tackled him. "No!" I put on the face I gave to everyone (the face that made me seem like I didn't care) and smiled to him.

"Hey, it's all of you guys for me; a bargain." I explained, shivering when Mika, handing Seymour a ring, gestured for me and him to stand together.

* * *

"NO!" Auron continued shouting, trying to run again, but with about five guards holding your arms, you wouldn't be going anywhere either. "Stop!" 

"And why is that, _Sir_ Auron, hmm?" Kinoc sneered, pissed off that Auron indeed got to live. "Why, you love her or something?" Auron stopped trying to break free and hung his head. Kinoc drew back. "What, you do! Oh, this is rich…" he started laughing before a guard shushed him.

"Head up, boy," a guard instructed Auron, pulling down his hair to force him to watch the horrible scenes unfolding.

Seymour walked up to Brie, smiling the entire time. '_Wow…_' Auron thought, as Brie wringed her hands. '_She does look beautiful… great. Now she's not only too young, but now, she's going to be someone else's wife. … I have to stop this!_' Auron thought as Seymour put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them, as if trying to calm her down. She shivered and tried to turn her head, but Seymour simply turned it back. Auron made up his mind.

"Stop!" he shouted again and, with an unforeseen force, he threw off the guards behind him and ran up to the podium. "You can't-!" he was knocked down by the butt of a gun, Kinoc glaring at him.

"Hmph. So you do love her…" He muttered, as Auron, shaking from the aftereffects of the blow to the head, slowly got to his feet. Guards, more than ever, surrounded him, and about ten this time grabbed his arms.

Seymour smiled and leaned in, as Brie closed her eyes, shaking almost as much as Auron was. But while hers was from fear, his was from betrayal, pain, and of course, anger.

* * *

"Don't worry…" Seymour whispered under his breath, as his lips were only a hair's width from mine. "I'll make you happier than Auron ever will." I smirked slightly. 

"I doubt it-," I was cut off when he pressed his lips down to mine, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and holding me tightly. I heard the surprised gasps when I didn't do anything to prevent this, but what could I do? I gripped my hand onto a fist angrily, knowing that Seymour might simply lie to me at the end. I seriously felt like giving up, like there was no point in living now that Auron would hate me forever…

I stole a glance to him, who was surrounded by a ton of guards, to see a glare on his face. 'I knew it… he hates me…' I turned my head back to Seymour and closed my eyes, sighing slightly.

* * *

Auron resisted the urge to slap himself. He just_ had _to glare in that direction as soon as Brie turned around… Gosh, he might as well written a sign that read, "I fucking hate you!" instead of the glare. 

Finally, after what seemed like decades to him, Seymour broke the kiss and put a ring on her finger, smiling smugly the entire time. Brie was glancing over to the railing of the building, as if calculating something. Auron was ready to punch the blue boy's lights out…but first, he needed to talk to her…

Seymour turned his head to face the group, as Brie continued to calculate something. Smiling to Kinoc, he gave the order, "Kill them," before turning around again.

'_Oh, I'm going to kill him…!_' Auron thought angrily, struggling against the grips of the guards.

* * *

"You promised!" I shouted, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "You f-ing promised!" Seymour nodded. 

"That's right. I promised I'd heal Auron, keep him safe and let him walk away. Did I not?" I stopped short. Oh crap… "Kinoc, did I not say that I would?"

"Ah, you're right Seymour," Seymour smiled, and turned back to me.

"See! I had it right!" I gripped my hands into fists again.

"But…but that's not-!"

"Fair?" he interrupted, crossing his arms. "Is it fair that I get laughed at because I am who I am? No. Therefore, they must die. And I'll let Auron walk away… Eventually…"

SLAP! A ringing noise filled the air as I bought my hand down from Seymour's cheek, rubbing it for it was stinging. Seymour took a step away, and glared at me. Suddenly, he smirked and turned back to Kinoc. "Fine. Kill him," he gestured to Auron. "too."

Auron glared at Seymour with more hatred in his eye than I think I've ever seen him with…both while playing the game, or in it. He tried to move again, but even more guards surrounded him, and Kinoc nodded as about five of them raised their weapons. Seymour nodded again, smiling, and turned fully away from me. I spun around, and quietly rushed to the edge of the building.

"Brie…what in hell's name are you doing?" Yevon whispered, standing up. I looked at him weirdly.

"Weren't you just hurt?" I whispered back, and Yevon shrugged.

"Long story we don't have time for at the moment." He responded, and turned back to the scene, that, if possible, seemed to be moving _verrry_ slowly. "Now, what are you going to do?" I gave another glance to the ledge and Yevon nodded. "That would hurt…you're impersonating the game, eh?"

"It's the only thing I can think of!" I protested, bawling my fists. Yevon held up his hands.

"Alright, I'll even help you. But first, climb onto the ledge now, so they don't accidentlly shoot him while you're threatening…alright? On?" I nodded, feeling my heart racing. "Oh, and …don't look down…"

As it is in all circumstances, I glanced behind me, and saw that it was over a hundred or so of _thousands _of feet. "Oh crap…" I muttered, wobbling to keep my balance. Yevon grabbed my arm, and steadied me.

"We don't want the bait falling, now do we?" he grinned solemnly, and snapped his fingers. Time seemed to rush by, and I shouted out, loud as I could:

"No! Stop!"

* * *

Auron looked up (which was actually very difficult, considering all the guards, and saw Brie standing on the ledge of the building. '_How the hell did she get there?_' he asked himself, as he felt about half the guards slowly disperse. 

"Throw down your weapons!" She shouted, looking more worried that they wouldn't comply, then that she would fall. "All of them! Or else…" Gingerly, she took a step back, and as if to worry everyone, wobbled as she did.

A collected gasp rang through out the group, and Auron was released. He collapsed to the ground, wincing, and rubbing his wounded wrists, as the crowd gasped again.

"Lady Brie! You can't die! Spira will be reduced to rubble if you just so happened to!" A random guard in the back shouted out, looking worried. Seymour smiled, but waved his hands, forcing all the guards to leave the Guardians alone.

"And I'll be there to pick up the pieces…" Seymour murmured under his breath, as Tidus, Ryan, and the rest of the group ran up to Auron.

"Sir Auron!" Lulu shouted, when she was close enough to them. Auron stood up slowly, and shook his head.

"I am no longer Sir. I've done nothing worth of honor." He said quietly, as Wakka ran up too.

"Heya! Sir Auron? Are you okay?" Auron rolled his eyes, not wanting to repeat what he just said, when the wonder idiots hurried up also.

"Are you okay?" Wonder idiot number one, also know as the Star of the Zararkand Abes asked, handing over a High- Potion, looking worried when he wouldn't take it.

"Should we head up to Brie?" Asked Wonder Idiot Number two, also known as a Jedi Knight. Auron nodded, and the whole group of them ran up, past Seymour, past Mika, and just, well, up!

Auron glanced at Brandon, who was in time with the whole group, but still was moving as if he was only walking. "Who are you?"

Brandon gave him a small smirk. "Come on. I tell you about the holy sword, and I don't even get any thanks…" Auron nodded, and whacked him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You were annoying me and called me old."

They stared at each other, faced forward, and ran up to the podium.

* * *

"Brie…" Yuna whispered, as the group was checking if Auron was okay. "This isn't a good idea…" I shook my head. 

"Nonsense! It's completely and utterly foolish…" I agreed with her, as the group ran up.

Tidus gave me a half nod, and rushed toward Yuna, embracing her, and making almost everyone at the wedding gag. 'Spare me…' I rolled my eyes, and turned my head, only to make eye contact with Auron.

Our eyes stayed locked for about half a second, all the while, he's said, "What ever you are planning to do, just don't jump," before I turned my head, and gazed out to the entire Guardian group.

"Leave now! Go back the way you came! Just leave before Mr. Smiley sends you to jail or something!" I pleaded, still trying to keep my balance. It was actually harder than it looked.

"Well, it's kinda hard to come back the way we came, considering our way was SHOT TO DEATH!" Ryan glared at the guards, and put a hand on their light sabers.

Auron rushed up, and beckoned his hand to me. "You're coming with us. Now." I let out a sad smile, and shook my head.

"I'm not a young simpleton, you know. Don't worry about me! Go!" I shouted again, wishing I had Pendragon in my hand. But it was still around Seymour's neck…or it wasn't. I gave a closer look to Seymour to see that it wasn't there! 'I do hope Yevon has it…or something…'

"This is foolish." Seymour cut in, smiling even more, and shoving his way past Auron, extending a hand for me to take. "If you fall, you'll die."

"Don't worry. I can fly..." I smiled at the whole group again, my heart dancing in my chest. Beside me, I heard Yevon slip quietly up next to me. "Ready?" I muttered under my breath, so no one could hear but him.

He tugged on Pendragon, which was now around _his_ neck. "Better than ever." I nodded, and looked back to the group. Seymour gave me a questioning look.

"Can you really?" he asked, eyes glaring, as Auron looked at me, as if he was trying to ask the same question, only with his eyes. I grinned wider than ever, and looked at both of them.

"Nope!" I saw the fear in both of their eyes, as I leaned back, and fell off the edge.

* * *

"No!" Auron shouted, again shoving past Seymour to see if at possible, she was still hanging onto something. But no, there she was, falling, falling, falling… "Brie!" He suddenly shouted, remembering what the Fayth boy had said when he had turned younger again. "You can fly! You can- Whoa!" 

Auron tumbled off the edge also, as if someone had pushed him. "Who the hell…?" Tidus asked looking around. Seymour was staring at the edge of the railing in horror.

"_YOU_!" he screeched, pointing a finger at Yevon as he appeared. Yevon grinned, and twirled Pendragon around his finger. Seymour reached up to his neck, to no longer find anything there, and he snarled again. "You are supposed to be dead!"

"Sure I am. Anyway, I have some flying to do, so seeyah!" Yevon turned around, and jumped off also. Seymour clutched the edge of the railing, too see a huge black bird soaring through the air, coasting under both Brie and Auron, having them both sit on it's back, and begin descending. Seymour glared at pointed to the guards.

"Quickly! Shoot the bird!" He ordered, and pointed to them. The guards shook their heads, and Seymour grabbed him by the collar. "AND WHY THE HELL NOT?"

The guard gulped, and winced at the same time. Ick. Seymour breath. "B-b-because, w-we could h-hit the L-lady M-messiah…" Seymour dropped him to the ground, and began storming to the group of Guardians.

Tidus, and Ryan pulled out swords; Brandon, simply put himself into a fighting stance. "Ready to fight?" Tidus asked, eyes rapidly looking from Seymour to his companions. Both Ryan and Brandon nodded, as Rikku ran up.

"How about we not fight at all!" she screamed, slapping Ryan upside the head, and digging through her little pouch. "Guys! Cover your eyes!" She shouted, and threw a little white ball towards Seymour. She looked down, and started to run away, dragging Ryan behind her. Tidus, Brandon, and the other guardians took a hint, and ran after her.

The little ball rolled up to a guard's foot. He picked it up and examined it. "Give me that!" Seymour exclaimed, and ripped it out of his hands. Seymour eyed it over carefully, and inspected it, right as it finished it's silent ticking. "Oh crap-…"

BOOOOOOM!

The guardian group felt as if a blast had knocked them over, but they all continued running. Wakka, though, felt the need to ask, "Wh-What the hell was that?"

Rikku, still covering her eyes, and holding Ryan's hand responded, "An Al Bhed Flash bomb!" Wakka mumbled and continued running, as Kimahri and Brandon brought up the rear, dragging a flailing Tidus behind them.

"Lemme go! I'm gonna kill that fucking pansy man… there's NO way he'll survive…! JUST BECAUSE HE CAME BACK ONCE, DOESN'T MEAN HE'LL COME BACK AGAIN!" Tidus screamed himself horse, kicking his legs trying to run and kill the blue haired pansy man.

"Tidus!" Yuna's voice alone calmed him down. "We have to go." Tidus nodded, as if all that he had just said was nothing, and Brandon slapped his head.

"We'll join up with Brie and Auron later!" Lulu added, running beside them. Brandon nodded, and continued running.

"Where'd they go?" Rikku asked, panting, and holding onto Ryan for support, then dragging him along.

"Bevelle Palace is temple. Um…" Kimahri began, but stopped to think. Both Brandon and Ryan slapped their foreheads.

"Okay people! What part of the trials do the summoners go through?" Brandon asked, approaching the door and attempting to open it. Ryan skidded next to him, and helped him out.

"The Chamber of the Fayth?" Tidus asked, as the two of them opened the door. They both rolled their eyes, and walked in.

Inside, a cool chill breezed through. Lulu shivered, as an eerie silence filled the room. "It's too quiet…" She looked over to where she supposed Auron would be standing, but forgot he wasn't there. "A trap?"

"Lulu…why would they trap the summoners?" Yuna asked, but had second thoughts about her answer as soon as she said it. Tidus involuntary walked up to her, and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I …I thought I lost you…" he said, continuing with the lovey-dovey stuff, causing everyone else to gag. But Yuna of course, who simply hugged him in return.

"Oh gag me…" Rikku mutterered under her breath, as Brandon sighed, and leaned against a stool. "Hey-!"

"Ack!" Brandon shouted, as the "stool" caved in, and buttons were pressed. Rikku walked over, helped him up, and gave a weird look at the so called, "stool", and began to type onto it.

"What's a machina doing in the temple!" Wakka asked in amazement. Rikku shrugged, and continued typing.

"I suppose it comes in handy!" she offered, as Yuna took as step away from Tidus.

"Yeah…and there was a lot of machina inside the actually building of Bevelle, too… That is a bit strange…" Yuna put in, tapping her chin. Brandon narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, and Seymour isn't?" He shot back, smirking. Wakka waved his hands.

"That's not at all what I meant! The teachings!" he slammed his hand against his other palm. "What about the teachings?"

Rikku to a jump back, as Wakka glared at her. '_Oh, not again…_' Ryan thought, gripping his light saber tightly. "Don't look at me!" Rikku defended with, shaking her hands as a platform approached. "Lookie! Let's ride!" she exclaimed, grabbed both Ryan's and Brandon's arms, and dragged them aboard. The entire guardian group followed suit, except Wakka, who simply watched the "platform" travel down, before starting himself.

"Does he know that the part under the platform is waxed everyday?" Brandon muttered to Ryan, as Wakka took a step down.

"AHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- owowowowowowo! OW!- AHHH!" Wakka screamed like a little kid falling off a cliff, and slammed into the platform the guardians were on, only to slide after it the entire way.

Ryan shrugged. "Whoops."

As they approached the bottom, Rikku stumbled off, and almost landed on her face, when Brandon took her hand, and saved her. "Thanks…" she grinned to him, and hurried off to look at the other piece of machina. Ryan fumed, and kicked Wakka.

Wakka groaned, both from being kicked, and from what he saw. "Another machina? Man…"

Yuna chuckled sadly. "So, this is the truth behind "Yevon". We had to invade them in order to find out…" she sighed deeply, and wrung her hands together. Tidus hugged her again, as Lulu finish the sentence.

"The Yevon Fayth would betray their own teachings…" Lulu sighed, and looked for someone to lean on, besides Wakka…um…there was no one, so she was all alone.

Wakka glared at the machina. "They treated us like dirt." Ryan had a smart-alecky comment to add to that, but seeing the sad face on Wakka, he held his tongue.

In the NEXT stupid area, Tidus sighed deeply, and flopped down to the ground. "Does this ever fucking end?" Yuna shushed him for using profanity, but looked on.

"Here we are…" she began, and nodded sadly.

"_BORN TO BE KINGS!_" Both Brandon and Ryan burst out into sing. "_WE"RE THE PRINCES OF THE _Universe…" they both stopped, and looked at the guardian group, who was in fact starting at them. They both grinned.

"It's a kick ass song!" they both shouted, and high-fived one another. Lulu rolled her eyes and looked to the youngest guardian.

"The entrance of the Trials." She stated, and looked beyond. Rikku looked up to her, the person she could never grow up to be, and smiled sadly.

"I wonder if they're in there…" Rikku said softly, rocking back and forth on her heels. Lulu nodded, and, while being followed by everyone else, walked into the Cloister of Trials.

Soon, only Tidus and Ryan were left. Both glanced in, and sighed.

"I hate the Cloisters…" he muttered, brushing his hair put of his face. Ryan smirked at him.

"I'd have to agree."

* * *

As the large black bird descended slowly, I looked up to see Seymour leaning over the edge, glaring. I wiped my lips with the back side of my arm, grimacing. The bird gave an upward glance to be, before saying, "Hey, you might want to check on Auron…" 

I almost jumped off the bird, before I realized that I was millions of feet in the air, and it would hurt when I landed. A lot. 'Wouldn't that suck if Yevon couldn't change into a …' I stopped thinking momentarily, and looked at the bird we were riding on. Realization hit me, and I shouted, "YEVON!"

"Sheesh! Keep it down! Like it isn't painful enough to carry you two…" he muttered, as I cringed in sorry-ness. "Like I said before!" if it was at all possible, the bird huffed. "Check on Auron." I turned to Auron, and I could see why.

Auron was breathing really hard and fast, acting like he didn't want to look over the edge, but every time he did, he would bit his lip and breath faster. "Auron?" I asked, reaching my arm out to him. He grabbed it, and I almost wished I hadn't moved. He griped it so tightly, that I couldn't feel my arm anymore.

"I….hate…." he gulped, looking down, cringing when he did, and looked back to me. "Heights…" I started to laugh, but when Auron gave me the worst "I'm going to kill you look" I have ever seen, so I stopped.

"Are you really?" I hide back a smile, attempting to my lip, so he wouldn't notice, but he glared at me, trying to not look down. "Um…Yevon…can you hurry it up-?"

"We're already here. Sheesh," he muttered, swooping to a ledge, and dropping us off. Turning human, and dusting off his clothes, he walked us inside. "Sir Auron, you're such a wimp…" he grinned when Auron glared at him. Yevon began to lead us through the halls, in and out…

"How do you know this place…?" Auron asked, now over his height fear and was giving weird looks to Yevon. Yevon shrugged, and without turning around, answered:

"You wouldn't even want to know."

Auron gave a side glance to me…at least, I think he did. I wasn't really looking at him. 'I can't believe I did that…' I thought sadly, looking at my left hand. In truth, I was really a beautiful ring, no doubt but… I glanced up to Auron, who was glaring back down to me. 'Er…oops…' I looked away, feeling myself going hot.

Tugging at the hems of my dress, I asked, "Hey! How much longer till-?" Yevon turned around and smirked.

"How longer till the Chamber of the Fayth? Well," he reached to his neck, and pulled off a chain. I gasped. "Yes, since you were too busy going building jumping, and forgot about it, I grabbed it off that fucker's neck." He threw it to me, and carefully, I caught it. "Don't lose it again."

I nodded. "Yes…but… how much long-?" he nodded toward a grand door we approached. "Hey…this isn't the entrance…"

"That I know." Yevon responded promptly, standing as far away from the doors as he could, without trying to seem rude. "Because we went a different way, different rules. Anyone less than worthy cannot enter those doors, I…well, and there's no way I could go in…" he pointed at the door. "All you do is go straight down the hall; no trick doors included…" he gave me a side glance, before continuing. "Just go into the room you would normally, and…" he stopped, when Auron him a funny look. "Yes?"

"You've been down there before…" he said slowly, before Yevon began to chuckle sadly, and nod. "How, if you say only holy people can go down there…"

"Or sinners," Yevon said softly, looking down at his hands, clenching them into fists. I gave him a weird look that he didn't catch, before he shook his head, and looked back at me. "Look, just…go down that hall, alright?" I nodded, before heading down into the hallway. "Auron will catch up with you in a bit." I sighed deeply, before picking up my pace, and practically running down the hallway.

* * *

"She's afraid of you, you know," Auron looked over to Yevon, who was standing a little ways away from him, crossing his arms. "You seem to have this unnatural habit; giving her these thoroughly cold glares every time she looks your way…" 

"Why don't you shut the hell up!" Auron roared, turning around to attack Yevon, only to see that Yevon had disappeared. "Um…where the hell are-?" he spun around, to face Yevon's fist flying at him, slamming into the side of his face.

Auron was thrown back into a wall, and slid down, holding his cheek in pain. "What was that for?" He asked, wincing when the pain throbbed through his whole face. Yevon glared at him intently, trying to get the thought of slicing that idiot's neck off right now… '_No!'_ Yevon thought, taking a deep breath. '_Even if that makes me happy, Brie would be pissed…ah great. Now I'm a little servant to a teenage girl. What's next?_' Yevon shook his head, and helped Auron to stand, ignoring the fact that Auron jumped away as soon as he was up.

"You know what that was for," Yevon commented, before turning around. '_I do?_' Auron thought, catching the potion that was flying at his head. '_And this is the second time today that cheek has been hit…_' "Auron," Auron looked up, to see Yevon, his back facing Auron, and, if at all possible, he was…shaking? No…was that even possible? "If you dare hurt her, or break her heart…" Yevon turned around slowly; Auron found it difficult to keep his balance against Yevon's deadly battle aura. "Your death will be so painful, you will never, ever forget it…" he smiled, and nodded, before walking out the way the three of them came.

Auron found it difficult to stand still. "What a threat…I really don't want to see him carry it out." He shuddered, turned around, and ran through the doors. "He's probably right…she won't forgive me…" he muttered, ripping open the doors, and stalking inside…

Only to crash into Brie, who looked tired, and out of breath. "Hey! Are you alright?" Auron asked, when Brie nodded.

"You guys…took longer than a bit." She commented, taking deep breaths. Auron shrugged, and handed her a potion, which she took, gulped down, wiped her mouth with her hand, and looked at him. "Oh…yeah." She stood up quickly. "We should go quickly." And began to run down the hall again.

She didn't have much of a head start, seeing that she was A, tired, and B, had shorter legs than Auron did. "Why are you running from me?" Auron asked, grabbing her arm. Brie yanked it out of his grip, but Auron grabbed her by the shoulders, and shook her slightly. "Do you hate me?"

* * *

I was contemplating on looking down, in shame, but…um, not in the position we were in. So, I glanced over to the left, and smiled that same saddened smile. "Of course I don't hate you…" I heard myself say, as the hands on my shoulders became looser. I looked to his face, and grinned. "You're the great Sir Auron. No one can hate you-." 

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" he shouted, shaking me again. I felt my eyes widen, but instructed them to not give anything away, especially fear. 'He already hates me, why don't I egg it on!' I thought, yanking myself out of his grip.

"Sure it isn't. I bet you're glad I was forced to get married! Saved your own skin!" I shouted, before turning away. He made a reach to grab my shoulder, but I spun around and slapped him as hard as I could. "Don't touch me! Never touch me again!" and I turned around, and stormed off, huffing down the hall. 'There. Mission accomplished…'

I suddenly felt two arms wrap around my waist, and someone's head rest on my shoulder. While I struggled to get out of his grip, he asked it again:

* * *

"Do you hate me?" Auron asked, eyes wide, and having trouble controlling the girl flailing in his arms. "Why do you hate me!" 

"Because!" she shouted, before she let out a deep sigh, and stopped struggling. It was already over, no use to fight anymore. "Because you already hate me."

Auron took a step away from her. "I hate yo-?" she gave him a "don't fuck with me" look, and crossed her arms. "But…but I don't…"

"I'm sure you don't Auron." She muttered, before storming off to the other end of the hall. Auron reached into his pocket, and pulled out the necklace he had obtained from the fayth.

"Here," he held it in an outstretched arm, with lowered head, but didn't move at all.

"Why don't you bring it to me?" she asked, in a tired, defeated tone. Auron sighed, and closed his eyes.

"No, you get it." Brie sighed also.

"No, you."

"No, you!"

"No! YOU!"

"NO! YOU!"

"FINE!" Auron looked up, and walked over to her. He held the necklace in his palm, but didn't open his hand. He just took the time to look her in the eye.

"We don't have all day, you know." He ignored that, and concentrated on looking in her eyes, which, as many say, are the windows to the soul.

He saw betrayal, and a wall that allowed no one to get close to her. He saw pain that mirrored parts of his own past; he closed his eyes, and lowered his head.

"Hey… What is it?" she asked a bit more gently, giving him a curious look. Auron looked at her again, and smiled.

Putting his hands on her shoulders (for once, she didn't pull away) and lowering his face till it was near hers, he whispered quietly, "You," before pressing his lips to hers, and hugging her tightly.

* * *

I had the instinct thought of "Push him away! Push him away!" So, that what I tried to do. Get him the hell off me! He lied to me! He hates me, he cannot be trusted… 

But why the hell isn't my damn body listening to me!

No! Don't smile, and kiss him back! Don't hug him! DON"T WRAP MY ARMS AROUND HIS NECK, AND LET HIM PICK ME UP…

Oh wait… I did that…

I broke the kiss first, looking at him sharply. "So…you really don't hate me?" I frowned when he started laughing. "Oh, thanks, I mean, I could be just your bed buddy, for all I kno-." I stopped, when he gave me a very serious look.

"You aren't. But, you don't trust people easily, do you?" he smiled slightly, not enough for it to seem totally unnatural, but enough for it to seem kinda weird. "And here," he dropped something from his hand to mine.

"A condom?" I asked, again, out of instinct. Auron took a deep breath, opened my hand, and shoved the item into there. I opened my hand to see…

"My necklace?" Auron gave me a weird look.

"Yours? How is it…" I nodded, and looked at it weirdly, too.

"Yeah! I left this back at my home, or home word… it was kinda…my lucky necklace, yah know what I mean?" I said, slightly quickly. He shrugged.

"Fayth told me to give you that…he also told me to tell you that you have wings…but I already said that. Wonder what that means…" he shrugged, his face turning slightly red. I guess he finally realized what he just did. "I …I guess we should head to the chamber…" he muttered, before brushing past me, and walking away.

I let my eyes follow him, before shouting, "Hey! How'd you get young!" Auron stopped, and I could tell he was probably laughing at my idiocy or something. But hey! It wasn't in the guide book, and he did look really hot…

"It's a long story." He answered, before continuing to walk. I bit my lip, and ran ahead to met with him, grabbing his hand, and holding it, feeling my face flush up. 'Oh god…he's going to think I'm an idiot…oh wait. He already does.' His hand felt very protective, and I felt kinda safe. I smiled, and looked up to him, only to see him smiling back. I tightened my grip on his hand,and we continued to walk.

"I've got plenty of time."

A/N- Kawaii! I really liked how this chappie turned out…hope you did too! Happy Holidays!  
Love, Auron's Fan and Muses


	26. The Trials

**A/N-** Okay. I lied. I'm updating. But, are you complaining? No? good. n.n anyway, this isn't as good as I would want, but it's okay…I think . anyway, if you want to contact me, use xwhitestsorrowx (at) gmail (dot) com (no spaces and actually thing a mabobers!) anyway, hope you like this, and review responses will be a bit… . don't ask why. And… I'll work on my other fics now! Have a good day!

Chapter 26- The Trial(s)

"If… we… have… to… save… the… world," Tidus gasped, hiking up a ramp, only to trip, and land on his face. He took a deep breath, and following Yuna's advice, started to scream. After scaring his entire party, he calmed down, and finished his sentence, "THEN WHY MUST WE COMPLETE THESE DAMN TRIALS!"

Ryan rolled his eyes, as Brandon kicked the blond blitz player. Yuna sighed, knelt down, and helped Tidus to his feet, as Kimahri glanced ahead. "I never knew how these trials were…" Yuna mumbled, standing up. "I always went the 'back way'."

"Lucky…" all the men in the group except Tidus, who was still whining about how the trials were unfair, unhot, and uncool. Lulu sighed, and brushed a braid out of her hair, as Rikku skipped up to Brandon.

"Soo…who are you?" she asked, clinging onto his arm, and wondering how much girls would pay for a picture of him shirtless, as Ryan stood beside him, fuming. Wakka gave a look to both of them, and simply shrugged.

"I'm Brandon," Brandon stated, and said nothing more. Rikku was pondering pulling out her camera, before Ryan stormed off, grabbing Brandon, and dragging him.

'_I'm going to kill that prick as soon as the group disappears…_' Ryan thought, as the group gave him a weird look.

When they were finally more than thirty-seven inches away from the group (aka, no one could hear them) Ryan started quietly shouting at Brandon. "Hey, man. Doesn't matter if you're new or not, you can't just …just… appeal yourself to other people's girlfriends like that!" Ryan nodded, and turned to storm off. '_Well, that made no sense_,' he thought, fuming.

"And you're right that it didn't," Ryan took a moment to comprehended what the hell he was talking about, then spun around to see Brandon smirking at him, evilly. Ryan took a deep breath, and pointed a finger at Brandon.

"There can only be ONE asshole in this group, and it's ME!" Ryan stopped, and took a step back, putting his hand to his sides. Brandon smirked again.

"You're right about the asshole…" Brandon snickered, as he gave a sort of wave behind Ryan. "Sure took you long enough!" Ryan spun around to see Yevon muttering to himself, as he stalked up to the two. Ryan pulled out his light saber, and positioned it.

"What are you doing here!" Ryan shouted, putting his saber up to Yevon's throat. Yevon wasn't paying attention, and simply walked through the light saber. Unharmed. "What the hell!"

Yevon stopped thinking, and turned around, to see Brandon still smirking, and Ryan staring at his light saber in horror. "Oh…I was supposed to get hurt, right?" Yevon shrugged, and continued walking. Ryan spirited past him, shouting:

"OMG! YEVON'S HERE, AND HE'S OUT TO KILL US!"

Yevon rolled his eyes, and noticed the blond approaching him. "Damn…you mess up once or twice, and you are mister evil." Brandon shrugged, and they hiked to the rest of the group…

Only to see them all positioned, ready for battle. "Yevon…we won't…won't hurt you, if you… give us back Sir Brandon!" Lulu exclaimed, holding onto her moogle tightly. Yevon cocked his head, and looked to Yuna, who shrugged.

"Um… I'm not out to kill you…" he cracked his neck, and stretched. "But anyway, I can help you cut through the trials-," he stopped when he noticed Wakka looking at him weirdly. "Yes?"

"You, Yevon?" Yevon rolled his eyes.

"Yes, dimwit. Me, Yevon. You, dumb jackass," Yevon smirked, and then slapped his forehead when Wakka still looked confused.

"But…but Yevon is… is the CHURCH!" Wakka bawled. Yevon sighed, and turned to face the rest of the group.

"Anyway, before weirdo over there interrupted me, I was trying to say that I can easily get you through the trials. All you'll have to do i-," Yevon glared down to Wakka, who was grabbing onto his pant legs, sobbing. "_Yes_?" he asked, gritting his teeth. "Is there _anything_ that you could possibly want?"

Wakka started crying, while hugging Yevon's leg. Yevon started twitching, and attempting to free his leg. "You can't be Yevon! Yevon is da church! DA CHURCH!"

"Hey, Yevon, you said you could get us through the trials?" Tidus asked, looking at Yevon with a bit of distrust in his eye. Yevon nodded, but pointed to Wakka.

"Can't do shit if fruit cup doesn't leg go of my leg…" Tidus nodded also, and readied his sword. Ryan held up his hand, and pulled out his light saber. Brandon simply rolled his eyes.

"I'll kill the annoying bastard…" Ryan muttered, approaching Yevon (and Wakka) with quickening speed…

…Only to get spattered with Wakka's blood a moment later. "Wha…?" Ryan asked, stepping back, and gagging. Yuck… Wakka's blood…

Kimahri stood over Wakka's headless body, and glared. "Kimahri no like Trials. Yevon can get us out trials. Wakka in way." Kimahri kicked Wakka now dead body out of the way, and looked to Yevon. "Yevon, okay?"

"Yeah…thanks, blue dude." Yevon smirked, looking at the red haired blitzer, and rolling his eyes. '_Fucking prick had it coming…_' he thought, as the girls of the group (Rikku, Lulu, and Yuna) rushed up to check on the blitzer. Well…two of them did…

"Serves you right," Lulu stated, looking down onto the scene in mock horror. Everyone in the group gave her a weird look.

"Lulu…" Yuna started, pulling out her staff. "I thought you liked Wakka!" Lulu gave her a look that read, 'Foolish idiot…'

"Yuna, how are you implying this?" Yuna bit her lip, and shrugged. "Are you getting this information from the fact I was engaged to his brother?" Yuna shrugged again. "Because," Lulu used her shoe to kick the former blitzer's head. "He is nothing like Chappu, and I have no idea why the hell anyone would imply that…"

Brandon looked at the scene, and then leaned over to Yevon. "She marries him later on, right?" Yevon snorted.

"Yep…how'd yah know?" Brandon shrugged.

---

After Wakka had been healed and cleaned up, the group began to follow Yevon, Wakka keeping far, _far_ away from Kimahri. The grouped trudged onward, attempting to find the exit of this damn…er... "holy" place. "This is just no longer funny!" Tidus muttered, sighing deeply. "Yevon, how much longer till we get there?"

"Um…probably about… a year," Yevon answered calming, continuing to walk, even when Tidus and the rest of the group (minus Brandon and Yuna) continued walking.

"A YEAR?" Ryan shouted, glaring at Brandon for no particular reason. "Why the hell didn't we just go the other way! I knew he couldn't be trusted! I knew it! But nooooooo! You LISTEN to HIM! NOT ME-!" he stopped ranting when Rikku put a hand on his shoulder, and gestured to Yuna. Yuna was attempting to hide her smile by covering her mouth, and Yevon was glaring at her.

"Sheesh Yuna! You ruined the joke!" Yevon exclaimed, seeming to pout a bit. "That is just not cool…"

"But Ryan's expressions…" she started full out laughing now. "Too funny!" Brandon snickered also. He strode up to Rikku, and extended an arm.

"Shall we continue?" he asked, acting all, well…hot. Rikku shrugged, grabbed his arm, and continued walking. Yevon shook his head at Brandon, as he passed him. "I know the way also."

"Oh! How?" Rikku asked excitedly, clinging onto his arm more. He smirked, and glanced back to see a fuming Ryan. He turned back to Rikku, and simply shrugged.

Yevon rolled his eyes, and followed the "happy couple", as Yuna waiting for Tidus to catch up. "You think he'll be alright?" Yuna asked Tidus, as Tidus shrugged.

"Him and sis will probably be fine… he's head strong, he won't let anything happen to her," he looked confused when Yuna shook her head.

"No…I meant him." she nodded toward Ryan, who was gripping his light saber so tightly, it looked as if it might break. Tidus sighed, and shook his head.

"No. Absolutely not. Shall we continue?" he mimicked Brandon, and extended his arm for Yuna. Yuna smiled, took his hand, and away they went, the rest of the group following them.

* * *

"Sheesh… you didn't even think of asking how?" I asked incredulously, as Auron and I rounded another corner. Auron shrugged and continued walking. "I mean, if he said, "This comes with a price, I would want to know the price first, not jus-," I stopped, noticing Auron stopped moving. "Um…"

"I didn't ask for "price" because I truly didn't care," he muttered quietly, continuing to walk. I cocked my head, and raised an eyebrow.

"You mean, if they wanted your life, you would've given it to them?" I asked again, totally confused. He sighed, and nodded slowly.

"If they ask for my life, yes, I will give it up." He turned around and smirked at me. "It's not like I haven't died before…"

I smirked right on back. "But why? I mean, I can see why you'd want to be young again… _and much more hotter…_" I added quietly, poking his arm, and grinning when I felt muscle. 'Wait…he had muscle when he was older too so now he's just…' I looked up to him. 'Buff Man…'

"I wanted to be, or at least look, younger, or _hotter_ as you say…" I bit my lip. 'Whoops…forgot he could read minds!' "And I'm not Buff Man, just because I have a bit of abs and pecks…"

I narrowed my eyes, and shrugged. "Sheesh… can't I get a little privacy?" he raised an eyebrow, and continued on with his…um, tale.

"I only chose this path…" he sighed deeply, and turned away from me. "So I …could get closer to… you." He lowered his head, and refused to move.

Laughing in this situation would probably NOT be the right thing to do. No, no it wouldn't. Damn you, bad timing…

I burst out laughing, holding onto a wall as I attempted to steady my self. Auron sighed softly, and started walking away. I bit my lip, attempting to hide the giggles still coming out.. 'Whoops…' I thought, and ran up to him.

"Were you being serious, or did you steal that line from a romantic comedy?" I asked, smiling a bit. Auron looked down at me, confused.

"'Romantic comedy'? What's a … 'romantic comedy'?" I shook my head.

"Nothing…just some corny thing where half way in the middle, the guy openly admits his love, and is ready to go cliff jumping for the girl, and then something happens, and POOF! They end up together at the end!" I explained a rushed version of some of the romantic comedies my mom had seen. Trust me. They made me hate practically allll movies. 'Gag.'

Auron continued walking, to me, seeming to hunch his shoulders in a defeated kinda way. I hurried up to him. "Sorry… did I make you mad?" I asked, narrowing my eyes when he didn't even turn my way.

"No, I'm fine."

"Then…was it anything I did?" I tried again.

"No, it's fine..."

Huffing, I thought of a wild thought and well…said it. "So, you don't find running around necked and sweating a fun, FUN thing?"

"No, it's fine." I grinned wide as he stopped and turned around. "Wait a minute…"

"Like I said, did I make you mad?" I asked again, tilting my head. He sighed.

"And I really that… 'corny'?" I shrugged, and turned away.

"I… well, no one ever liked me back home…except for my family… wait. Never mind. They didn't like me either." I shrugged again, and kept walking, Auron keeping easy pace behind me. 'Okay… this is realllllllllllllllly uncomfortable…'

As we strode through the hallways, neither of us even attempted at small talk. 'Sheesh… this is actually getting annoying!' I thought angrily to myself, kicking a wall, and wincing in pain.

"Isn't that it?" Auron asked, leaning forward a bit, and picking up his pace. I scowled slightly, and ran a hand through my hair, only to…

"Ow!" I tugged at my hand, attempting to get it loose. 'Damn!' I have forgotten that I had all those silly ornaments in my hair, and now my hand was stuckkk!

"What is it now?" Auron asked, still not turning to see me. I huffed, and didn't say anything. Much to embarrassing… . "Hurry up, or I'll leave you there."

I sighed. "My hand…is stuck…in my hair." I mumbled, feeling like an idiot. Auron sighed also, turned around, and helped me untangle my hand, still refusing to look at me.

"Why don't we just pull these ornaments out completely?" he asked, already tugging on a bow like one that was on the back of my head. I shrugged.

"Fine by me."

When the stupid stuff had been yanked out of my hair, Auron casually tossed it to the side, and continued walking. As I tried to untangle my hair, I commented, "That's littering." Auron sighed deeply.

"Is there anyone here to care?"

"I'm sorry…" I said quietly, pushing past and walking on. 'Well, excuuuuuuuuuse ME for trying to make small talk.'

Even though that jackass could read my mind, he had to ask, "Sorry for what?" I spun around, glare on face.

"Sorry that I'm too dense to notice anything; how I say things before I can comprehend them; how I'm much too _young_ and _immature_ for someone of your great status…" I had been counting down the list on my fingers, and hadn't noticed when he'd walked over. "How I'm not pretty, even in a gown as nice as this; as smart as I should be, for someone who's out to rule the world… Hell, I'm sorry that I even followed the Fayth kid in the first place!" I exclaimed, jumping a bit when I noticed that Auron was standing over me.

"Why are you upset about that?" he asked, taking my hands into his.

'Oh for the love of Yevon…scratch that.' I thought, yanking my hands out of his. Changing the subject, I muttered, "And don't you try to start that "touchie-feelie" shit when it's obvious that you don't care at _all_…"

"Who says I don't care?" he asked, calm as could be. "But, you didn't answer my question."

"About why I wish I didn't come?" he nodded. "Well…, I mean, you could be with someone so much better, the world would be better off… I would stop insulting you at random times when I didn't mean to…"

"But you like it here, correct?" he asked, grabbing my hands again. I sorta sighed, and leaned onto him, not exactly hugging him, more like using him for support.

"Yeah…" without noticing, he had started leading me to this mysterious white door at the end of the hall. "At home, I have to try to fit in… I mean, I had friends but…"

"But what?" he inquired, looking down at me. I heaved a sigh.

"I don't know. Just… something happened… and now…" I shrugged. "Anyway, after "that", I started getting into video games and such, and you know…" I grinned up to him. "Wishing you guys were real and stuff."

"But now we are…so is it so bad?" he asked. "And does Brandon have anything to do with your friends-?" he stopped when I stopped shortly. "Brie?"

---

There was an explosion of white, and then it disappeared into darkness. I couldn't see in any direction, or anything… I couldn't feel anything; nothing. I might've grabbed my head, started screaming, I can't remember. All I heard was a sad tune playing in my ears, and pictures of some of my friends flashed into my head, before I passed out.

* * *

Auron grabbed Brie's shoulders, and started to shake her. "Briiiiiiie?" he asked softly, looking slightly worried when she didn't respond, neither vocally, nor physically. "Oh shit…"

"Is mama alright?" Auron jumped about a foot, and looked behind him, slowly. '_Alright, Auron, you may have lost your mind, and are hearing voices, but if there is nothing there, than you aren't completely insane…_' When he saw the same little girl he had seen in the desert, he moaned. '_Great. I AM insane._'

"I said, is mama alright?" the little girl asked, looking worried. Auron shrugged, and continued shaking Brie's shoulders again.

"Kid, I don't know where or who your mama is, but…" after realizing that Brie wasn't going to wake up ('_This is just a ploy for me to carry her… . _'), he picked her up. "I have to get going…"

"You're carrying mama. So is she alright?" Auron stopped short.

"I'm…what?" he said, feeling his blood freeze. The girl shrugged and half skipped, half rushed over to him.

"Daddy… you're a funny one… but really. Is mama alright?" Any sanity Auron might have had left, was now shattered, gone, and dismantled.

"…I'm your father?" He asked weakly. The little girl nodded. Auron looked down to the girl in his arms. "And she's your mother?"

"Mama, but yeah. Pretty much." She answered, crossing her arms. Auron took a deep breath, and placed Brie down onto the floor. "What are you doing?"

Auron promptly collapsed onto the floor next to Brie.

* * *

Tidus stumbled onto the floor, tripping over his own too feet. Because he was near the back of the group, no one really noticed, but Yevon.

"Hey…are you okay?" Yevon asked, bending next to Tidus. Tidus wanted to shove Yevon away, that weird ass creep who dare, _dare_ hurt his sister… but he just felt too out of it… "What's wrong?"

"I…just felt like I passed out or something… or collapsed…" he stumbled over the words. Yevon nodded.

"You felt perfectly fine before?" Tidus also nodded. "That must mean Auron or Brie…or both are hurt."

Tidus attempted to get to his feet. "What!" Yevon shrugged.

"Yeah. You know how you're …Third Command, or some shit like that?" Tidus shook his head. "Wha? Brie didn't tell you about that?"

"No… sis didn't…" Tidus muttered quietly. Yevon picked it up though.

"She would've had to have told Auron…" he shook his head, and shrugged. Tidus, involuntarily gritted his teeth as he stood up. '_Come on! I've known her longer than…than him!_' "Stop whining. He's a bit more important to the world as a whole, you ninny."

"I am not a ninny!" Tidus exclaimed, as Yuna called back to them.

"Guys! We're here!" she nodded to the small room than the rest of the guardians were walking into. Tidus nodded, and ran up to her.

Yevon rolled his eyes. "Young love…" he smirked, and ran a hand through his long, jet black hair. "Oh… how _wonderful_ is can be…"

_Yevon…_

"Great," he thought aloud. "I'm losing my mind as well."

_Yevon, it's me. Abyss. _

"Greaaaaat. Now I'm losing my mind to a traitorous bitch…"

_Shut up, Yevon. Though, you do get props for listening to me… I thought you'd lost your mind when you pushed me away… when I tried to kiss you…_

"_Abyss_?" Yevon thought. "_Just shut the hell up. Now, I've led them to the damn chamber. I refuse to help out anymore."_

_It doesn't matter. You've helped out enough. At the very least, we can bargain the blond boy for Brie's safety, and _There was a pause, and a happy sigh. _Auron…_

"_Whatever…_" And with that...thought, he strolled into the Anti-Chamber.

"Yuna's inside, I'll presume?" he asked calmly, noticing that Tidus seemed to be …was that a pout written on his face? Yevon hid back a snort.

"Yeah…and they wouldn't let me in either!" Tidus scowled at Wakka. Wakka shrugged, and shook his head, as if talking to some bad children.

"You have tah remember the Yevon churches teachings! Never forget the churc-," he stopped short when he saw Yevon out of the corner of his eye. Giving a nervous glance to Kimahri, he promptly shut the hell up.

"So," Ryan asked, who hadn't been involved with any Fayth… gettings ( > ) began. "What do we do now?" he leaned against a wall, and Rikku simply leaned against him.

"Simple." Brandon muttered, leaning against the opposite wall; both boys (really, young men. n.n) glared at each other with their own look of hatred.

Yevon shook his head at both of them, and took the liberty of answering. "We wait."

* * *

"Ugh…" Auron groaned, sitting up, away from the comforting feeling of the mattress…

…

Wait just a damn minute.

MATRESS?

'_Don't tell me…_' he groaned again, putting his face into his hands. '_Ohhh crap…_'

"You stupid perv. Your pants are still on." A voice from the doorway called. "So stop worrying." He looked up to see…

* * *

I leaned against the door frame, smirking. 'Now, that was a thought to keep…' I grinned as Auron gave me one of his famous glares.

A weird little girl skipped into the room, and pounced onto Auron. "DADDY!" she squealed, tackling him to the floor. I raised my eyebrow.

"Is there something about…" I gestured to her. "That you want to tell me? Past relationships…" I stopped, when the little girl turned around, and faced me. 'Uh oh… did I offend her?"

"Mama!" she grinned, and tackled me.

"ACK!" I fell to the floor, the tackle-ie, in this supposed tackle. Auron stood over me, smirking, as the small girl wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Anything you want to tell _me_?" I scowled up to him, attempting to stand up, but the little girl's weight kept me down. After about five minutes of prying her off, I stood up, and dusted myself off

I looked over to the girl, who smirked in the same way that I looked when I was leaning against the door frame. 'Weird…' I thought, shaking my head, before facing Auron. "I've never seen this kid before in my life. But she does look kinda familiar…" I shrugged, and turned to leave. Suddenly…something hit me… 'Oh…shit…' "Why did she call me… 'mama'?"

Auron sighed deeply and exaggeratedly, and walked up to me. "I think you should sit down, when I say this…" he said, a smile playing on his face.

"How about explain it later, you happy little family?" we all turned to see Fayth leaning in the door way, glaring at the lady behind him.

"Sheesh, Riiya. Chill." Fayth muttered. "It was MY entrance; you shouldn't have interrupted…" The woman (who I think was Riiya… I'm not sure), rolled her eyes.

"I'm just glad they," she pointed to Auron and me. "_Finally_ hooked up. But sheesh… you guys need to start trusting each other…" She faced me, and …(Grrr) started to mimick me. "'_I didn't think I was important enough to like you… I thought you wanted me _only_ as a bed buddy_!'" She sighed, and shook her head. "Sad."

"'_I thought, since I was_ only_ the Legendary Guardian, she wouldn't like me even the SLIGHTEST…_' God, TRUST each other…" A guy walked in, smiling.

Hey… he looks kinda like… Auron. Wow. This is the third person… -.-

The guy looked at me. "Yeah, I know I look like Auron. So, please, stop staring..." I blushed and looked up to him. "Sheesh… neither of you guys can take a joke…"

Riiya rolled her eyes, and grinned to me. "He," she started, pointing to Auron. "Is awesome, and a total sweetie. So, keep him." The guy leaned down to whisper into her ear…

* * *

"Riiya! Why did you say that! You know what's going to happen to them!" Protector whispered quietly, shooting Brie a worried look. Riiya shrugged.

"False hope?" Protector huffed.

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure you'd want hope like that!" he leaned away, and shot Brie another grin, all the while, sending Riiya a message, '_Don't bring that up again!'

* * *

_

Fayth rolled his eyes, (it must be contagious!) and walked up to me. "So, you want to attempt to summon my aeon, which, by far, is the coolest…"

"SHUT UP FAYTH!" Protector and Riiya exclaimed, throwing a pair of shoes at his head. He ducked them with ease, and looked back to me.

"And probably one of the strongest, but still, or do you want to rest some more?" he asked, tilting his head. I shrugged.

"By the way… what happened? Last thing I remember was Auron asking me about Brandon…" I gave Auron a side look, who shrugged an apology. Fayth nodded to Riiya and Protector, and they nodded back, as if talking to each other.

"Alrighty then!" Protector exclaimed, walking toward the door. "I'll be seeing you guys… ciao!" and he fled.

Riiya wasn't much better. "Take care of them, alright?" she hugged the small girl, and disappeared. And no, I don't mean walked out the door. I mean she went POOF! O.o

Creeeeeeeeeeeepy.

Fayth sat down on a chair. "And Aura, can you leave also? We don't want you glomping your parents at random times…" the girl nodded, and rushed out of the room. And when I say "rushed" I mean, ruuuuuuushed. One second she was there, the next, she was…down the hall, off a cliff, and into a mob scene… You know what I mean. -.-

Fayth looked up to me. "All we can tell is that you froze up when Auron reminded you of your past and you starting remembering…" I shook my head. "No? Then please, explain."

"I… all I remember was this black place… There might've been someone calling my name... I can't fully remember… but…" I held my head, suddenly feeling this burning feeling. "I… I saw the… faces… of my friends… and…" ugh…! What was wrong with me?

"That's okay… lay her down." I heard Fayth instruct Auron, as Auron did so. 'No! Wait! I'm …not done… talk…i…n…g…'

* * *

"What's wrong with her?" Auron asked, gesturing to the sleeping Brie. Fayth sighed, and shook his head.

"Thank God…Yevon…whatever, that there's no time in here…or else, damn. We'd be all old…" he sighed again, and looked up to Auron. "Something's preventing her from telling us what happened. If you can, attempt to talk to her about her past. Some one's messing with it, and trying to make it seem worse than it is…" Auron nodded. "Wake her up in about five minutes…and before you say anything," he said, stopping Auron before he could, well, say anything. "Time, like I said, is non- existent here, so, to her, she's been sleeping for about… 10 hours."

"Damn…" Auron whistled.

"Damn indeed." Fayth smirked, and started to walk away. "When she wakes up, take her to Chamber of the Fayth. Oh… and by the way…" he turned to face Auron. "Why did you faint… excuse me, _collapse_?" Auron flushed.

"Well, um… you see…" Fayth smirked even more.

"Does it "scare you" that you might have kids with…" he smiled, and nodded toward Brie. Auron began turning redder by the minute.

"No… just… it _would_ be …," Auron fumbled around for the right word. "Strange…" Sighing, he shrugged. "Is she really our kid?"

"Yep." Auron sighed deeper. "Don't worry though. This is a T rated fan fiction, and the author who is typing at this very moment is very, very…well, weird."

"I heard that!" Auron's Fan typed angrily into the computer.

Fayth rolled his eyes. "Just keep typing, yah psycho!" Auron's Fan grumbled, but she continued on with this tale.

"Anyway, the long and short of it is, the girl, Aura, isn't your true kid. Don't worry. You guys won't be romping on the sheets anytime soon." Auron turned fully red at this moment. Fayth took notice, snickered, and continued. "Or, actually, anytime, for that matter, if you don't want the Star of the Zanarkand Abes ready to murder you…" Auron sighed, and sat down onto a chair. Fayth cocked his forehead. "What? Is he that tough?"

"No… I just forgot…" he sighed. "I mean, some people, like, Lulu, for example… and Rikku, they knew I liked… well…" he looked over to Brie. "But… people like Wakka… ugh." Auron put his face in his hands again. Fayth, in an unusual display of affection, patted his back, before checking his wrist.

"Shit! A person has come to pray… tell Brie to wake up, and I'll get her in also…" he nodded, waved quickly, and disappeared.

Shaking his head, he quickly walked over to the bed. "Brie… get upppp…" he whispered, poking her forehead.

* * *

"AH! MONSTER!" I woke up screaming, and slapping the fiendish flipper away from the …fiend.

"ACK!" _Crash_! Wait. Monsters don't go ack… I looked over the bed to see Auron sitting on the floor, nursing a wounded finger.

"Hey… are you okay? This monster jabbed me in the forehead, and I wanted him dead, you see…" I explained, looking confused when Auron glared at me.

"I was that "monster". I was TRYING to wake you up." He muttered, shaking out the cricks in his wrist, and standing up. You ready for the trials?" I shrugged, and climbed out of bed.

"I guess I am… but where is it?" I asked, sighing when I felt a headache coming on. 'This is what happens when you move to fast… (groan)'

Auron pointed down the hall. "I think over there… I'm not sure."

"It's over there," Riiya informed, appearing out of no where. "You two go and have fun!"

---

After a bit, we approached the Chamber Door. "Sheesh… this took us a while, eh?" I complained, stretching. "And this dress is still stupid…"

"Makes you look lovely, though," Auron commented, struggling to open the door. I grinned.

"Really?" Auron looked down to me, and smiled.

"Yes, Brie, You look beautiful in a dress that you had to marry…_Seymour_… with." The last few words he practically spit out in anger, and began to yank at the door as if he wanted to kill it.

"Auron?" he turned around, still looking pissed. I smiled up to him, grabbed his arm, stood on my tip toes, and kissed him on the cheek. "Shut up."

His face turned red, and he nodded. Then, without saying a word, he threw open the door, and, after letting me go in first (how gentlemanly. I can get eaten by the huge, evil monster first!), he shut it behind me.

"Welcome to the Chamber of the Bevellan Fayth. Ten dollars please."

"You're joking…" Auron groaned. "Wait… what are dollars?" The voice cursed, and in walked in…Fayth.

"Shouldn't you be praying with Yuna? Didn't she arrive a while ago?" I asked, looking around for the summoner. Fayth shrugged.

"I just got here a minute ago…" Auron's eyes doubled in size.

"But you left over an hour ago!...oh yeah… No time…" Auron shrugged, and nodded. "Alright. I've got it."

"That's fine and dandy. Oh…here she is. Auron," Fayth gestured to him. "Please stand over there." He grabbed my arm (Fayth, I mean) and dragged me to the praying…thing.

* * *

"Yuna?" Tidus asked, waiting at the door. "Sis? Auron? Come on! SOME ONE! COME OUT!" he exclaimed, glaring at the door. "You've taken much, much too long already…"

"Or so he thinks…" Yevon muttered under his breath. Ryan chucked softly.

"Inside, maybe?" Wakka noted, for he had seen Yuna, indeed, walk inside the Chamber of the Fayth. Brandon slapped his forehead with his hand. '_Sheesh…we're dealing with idiots…_'

"That's it! What are we waiting here for?" Tidus exclaimed, rushing toward the door, and trying to lift it. Everyone simply stared at the blitzer's courage… and well stupidity. The door wasn't going to open just because he wanted it to…

But Wakka seemed to think other wise. "H-hey! That's really taboo!" Tidus continued to try to move the door.

"You can…stuff…your…taboos!" he exclaimed, huffing and puffing and still trying to move the door up. Ryan and Brandon both un-leaned against the wall, and glared at each other. 'How dare he do the same thing I am!'

"Yeah. Shove them up your ass," Ryan muttered, walking over to the door, helping Tidus lift the door. Brandon nodded.

"While you're at it," he reached the door. "Get used to the fact that your god is really a fake, okay?" he smirked at Wakka's distraught face, before lifting the door also.

Without a word, Kimahri watched the three teens attempt to move the door, and failing. He rolled his eyes, walked to the door, and lifted it, much to the three of there's amazement.

"Thanks!" Tidus grinned, and scurried inside. Ryan nodded, and went back to Rikku, and Brandon attempted to follow Tidus, but Kimahri shut the door before he could try.

"Hey! I wanted to go and see Brie!" he exclaimed angrily. Kimahri looked down at him.

"That is why Kimahri shut door."

* * *

"Yuna!" I exclaimed, as I saw Yuna walk in confidently. Yuna smiled, and grinned.

"Well, at least we know that you and Auron didn't go "splat!"" she chuckled a bit, and then looked to the dome on the floor. "You trying to get as many aeon's as I?" I shook my head.

"Just the strong ones." I could faintly hear Fayth grin, (wait…what?) before I shook my head. Pulling out Pendragon, I kneeled onto the floor, and began to pray…

I prayed about everything, everyone, and of course, I prayed for me (hey! I am human!), the guardian group, my brother (Tidus), my boyfriend…

Wait a minute. Did I say boyfriend? I tried to sneak a glance over to Auron, but I heard a voice in my head say, _Don't break the connection_, so I didn't.

After a bit, I heard footsteps, and I fell asleep…

* * *

Tidus walked in, only to see his sister slump over, weapon clatter to the ground. "Sis!" he whispered, trying to help her, but held back by an arm. "Hey! What gives?" he exclaimed to Auron, who was holding him back.

"She's fine. Let her get the aeon." He instructed, as Yuna continued to pray. "She's also kinda tired… Long night." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, did Auron wish he'd taken them back. "Uh, I meant…"

"No…I know what you meant…" Tidus narrowed his eyes. "And I'll just tell Cid…" he grinned, and watched Yuna continue to pray. Well, only for a second, before Auron had wrapped his fingers around Tidus' throat.

"You speak, you die." Auron said calmly, as Tidus struggled to breathe. Tidus numbly nodded his head, and Auron released him. Choking, Tidus looked around, and saw the little Fayth boy standing above the dome. He recognized him, but…

"Wh-What's that?" he asked, hiding behind Auron, incase the fayth boy attempted to murder him, at least Auron would die first…

Auron rolled his eyes. '_First, he doesn't know what it is, and now he hopes I die. Joy._' "A fayth." he took a deep breath, and began his speech. "They join with a summoner…or, I guess, person of power, like Brie, and together they receive the aeon. They are human souls imprisoned in stone by ancient Yevon rites…" he looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "The dead should be allowed to rest."

"…Can you repeat that? I wasn't listening…OW!" Tidus held his head as Auron held his katana ready for another attack. "Sheesh, old man! I was joking! OWWWWWW!" he felt warm blood rush out of his head as he glared at his former mentor. "What was that for?"

"I am _not_ old."

Suddenly, the fayth flew (or something) into Yuna, as it had done to Brie (Tidus had missed it) and Yuna took a deep breath, before she collapsed to the floor.

_You can get Brie now, you damn idiot._

Auron glared at the nonexistent voice, and strode up to Brie, picking her up, just as he had done before. "I'm not all that weak, you know…" Auron looked down at her, to see her glaring at him. "I can stand. Sheesh…"

"You wanna stand?" he dropped her, and she landed on her butt. Glaring up to him, she kicked him in the shins. n.n

* * *

"Sis!" Tidus exclaimed, running up to me, even though he was still holding Yuna, and hugged me so tightly, I swear, I heard something in my back pop.

"Bro! How are you?" I grinned, as Tidus raised an eyebrow.

"So, you want that in a list form, or the long, detailed version?" he chuckled dryly, and I shrugged, as Auron walked up.

"How about we just leave here?" Auron suggested, putting an arm on my shoulders. I looked up to him, and smiled a bit, and he smiled back.

"Oh. Gag me." Tidus rolled his eyes. "Can we just leave?" he muttered, storming over to the door. Auron put up a hand.

"Wait. Though I may be younger, and oh so sexy…er…" he shrugged, and pointed to me. "I've hung around you much, much too long."

"And is that so bad?" I grinned, smile falling when he messed up my hair. 'Okay. I'm going to kill him.'

"Anyway, I'm still Auron, and you're still Jecht's son. I have a promise. _I'll _go first, okay?" Tidus shrugged, and moved back. Auron nodded to me, and slid out the door.

"I don't know how or why the _hell_ you like him…" Tidus started, shaking his head. "but I want you to be happy, okay sis?" I grinned, and hugged him.

"Thanks bro…" He smiled, and nodded. But I could still hear him muttering…

"_If he does anything, though, I'll kill him myself._" I pouted.

"Bro! I can't believe you'd-" we stopped short when I heard Rikku shout:

"Wait! Don't come out!" After than, was a gun shot, and someone falling to the floor. I gasped, and Tidus glared at the door.

"Damn… shit. We're stuck here, aren't we?" I nodded, nervously. "Do you think they shot Auron, or randomly shot a gunshot in the air?" I narrowed my eyes to him, as he shrugged. "It could happen."

"Messiah!" my head snapped up. I think Tidus' did also. "Come out, or we'll throw Auron's dead carcus back into there!"

"That's dirty!" I shouted back, shrieking when a barrage of bullets fired into the Chamber.

"Ugh…" Tidus muttered quietly, falling to the ground, gripping his leg. I felt my eyes widen.

"Brother!" I exclaimed quietly, kneeling next to him, pulling out Pendragon. He shook his head, and, wobbling all the way, hobbled to the door.

"We have to save Auron, right?" I nodded, and we three (me supporting him, and he carrying Yuna) stumbled out into the light.

* * *

Auron scowled at Kinoc, wincing when said man would jab, jab, JAB at his bullet wound. Did they have to shoot him AGAIN? Especially near the heart…ugh.

"Auron!" he heard Brie shout, and he sighed, ignoring Kinoc's annoying laugh.

"The little idiot does like you, hmm? How sweet!" Kinoc cooed, continuing to look in the general direction of the Chamber. "And it looks like Tidus is hurt also…"

Auron attempted to turn around and see, but Kinoc jabbed the gun at his head. "Baaad boy!" he called over to the two of them, and the rest of the guardians. "There's the last of them. You are to stand trial."

"Why don't you? You shot someone four, no, _five_, times, you jackass! YOU FAT ASS BASTARD!" Auron smirked when Brie continued to rant and rave, even in the face of danger. Ignoring the throbbing in his chest, he stood up, also ignoring the gasps he received when a trail of blood began to stain his shirt.

"I expect it will be a "fair" trial?" he muttered under his breath. Kinoc smirked at him.

"Oh, of course it will." His grin couldn't have been any wider.

* * *

"The High Court of Yevon is now in session. The sacred offices of this court seek nothing but absolute truth, in Yevon's name. To those on trial: Believe in Yevon, and speak only the truth." The head court dude began his monotone voice enough to put my math teacher asleep.

As Yevon began chuckling at all the "Yevon's" in there, Lulu leaned over to Tidus. "Maester Kelk Ronso." Tidus nodded, and looked up to the "ones' on trial". Rikku, Brandon, and Ryan were attempting to heal a wounded Auron, but the warrior monks had taken their potions and magics (don't ask how…). Rikku's Al Bhed curses hadn't really helped the situation…nor had Ryan's display of ripping some guys arm off with his Light Saber helped either… -.-

"Summoner Yuna. Messiah… Brie. You have sworn to protect the people of Yevon, and Spira, true?" 'Um… I did? Did I not read the fine print?'

"Yes," Yuna answered, looking at me. I was leaning against the railing part of this hover …pad thing, and looking back down to the group. "Brie…"

"Oh yeah. I guess. I dunno." I shrugged, as Kelk continued.

"Then, consider: You have inflicted dire injury upon Maester Seymour Guado…conspired with the Al Bhed and joined in their insurrection. These are traitorous and unforgivable crimes that disturb the order of Yevon." I felt my hands clench as I recalled past events. Stupid them! Yuna shot me a look of warning, before Kelk continued. Tell this court what possessed you to participate in such violence."

"Your Grace… The real traitor is Maester Seymour!" Yuna exclaimed. "He not only also worked with the Al Bhed at Operation Mi'Ihen," Seymour glared at her when she said this. "But he also killed his father, Jyscal, with his own hands!"

"What is this?" Kelk asked, spinning to the grinning face of Seymour, who, in turn, yawned.

"Hmm? Hadn't you heard?" he asked, in a bored tone. Yuna huffed, and continued.

"And you know what? Maester Seymour …is already dead!" Yuna finished up, in an angry tone. Mika and Seymour shared a chuckle. 'That's it…' I stood up, ready to kill them all.

"And that dead piece of shit attempted to rape me!" I shouted, crossing my arms. Kelk's eye's widened, and he faced Seymour.

"What is this?" Kelk repeated, looking very upset. 'Well, no shit!' Seymour shrugged.

"I didn't attempt to "rape" her. I was trying to claim what was mine." he explained simply, as if it was nothing. Uck. I could still feel his hands on me… ick ick ICK!

"I am not yours, nor will I EVER BE!" I shouted, curling my hand into a fist. Seymour chuckled, and pointed to the hand I made into a fist.

"But the proof is on your finger…" I pulled my hand back, noticing the ring was still on my finger. I immediately shut up as Lulu called from the place she was.

"It is a summoner's sacred duty to send the souls of the departed to the Farplane! And the messiah to well… well, she actually doesn't do anything here, but! Yuna is and was only doing her job as a summoner!" Lulu explained and exclaimed up to the court officials.

"Grand Maester Mika! Please, send Seymour now!" Yuna begged, looking up to the head of the world (Spira… -.-)

Mika seemed to be thinking about this. "Send the unsent to where they belong?"

Yuna nodded. "Yes!" noticing Mika's weird tone of voice, she looked at him. "Maester?"

He put a hand to his chin. "Send the dead… hmm…" He smiled a bit, and nodded slightly. Suddenly, pyerflies emerged from his body, and began to dance around him. As he continued to smile down to the now surprised face of everyone else (minus Seymour, Kinoc, Kelk, Yevon, and I), he said, "You would have to send me, too," with an evil smirk written on his face.

"What!" Wakka exclaimed, as Yuna grabbed the railing, using it as support. I leaned next to her, as she kneeled down.

"Hey…are you okay?" I asked quietly, as Kelk began to talk. I wasn't really listening but Yuna seemed like she was unable to take her eyes away from the people who had lied to her.

"Grand Maester Mika is a wise leader. Even in death, he is invaluable to Spira," Kelk explained, as if everyone knew about that.

"No WONDER he's so damn old!" Tidus exclaimed, slapping his forehead. Brandon slapped his as well, as Ryan nodded.

"Sheesh. I knew he'd gone over the hill a few times, but this!" he shook his head, liable to begin laughing if the situation wasn't so serious.

Kinoc glared at Ryan, who in turn, glared back. "Enlightened rule by the dead is preferable to the _misguided_ _failures_ of the living."

"Then why are you so important?" I shouted, not really thinking, until Kelk glared down at me. 'Whoops…'

'_Brie, this is annoying when you know the answers and everyone else doesn't. Let it run its course._' I heard Auron instruct me. I glared over the railing, to see him giving me a "look".

'What if I don't want it to run its course?' I thought back, smirking a bit when he chuckled, earning glares from everyone around him. 'Sorry.'

'_Let it run its sad path, so we can get the hell out of here. I never liked Bevelle at all…_' I shrugged, and continued to listen. Then Seymour started to talk. Great…

"Life," he began, surveying each and everyone of us, like he was thanking us. Or giving a speech. "Is but a passing dream, but the death that follows it is eternal."

I huffed, and looked up to him. "But it shouldn't! That's just not rig-," I stopped when he pointed to his left hand, ring finger, making me look down to see mine. Which still had the stupid ring on it. 'Argh…' I grumbled, pulling it off. Excuse me, I mean, _attempting_. The stupid ring wouldn't come off!

As I tugged at the demon ring from heck, Mika smiled calmly down to Yuna.. "Men die..."

"Girls die too, you undead freak!" I heard Rikku shout, before Ryan clamped a hand over her mouth. Mika narrowed his eyes down to her, before continuing to smile to Yuna and me.

"Like I said, men, AND women die. Beasts die. Trees die…" he started, before Brandon sighed deeply.

"Sheesh… does everyone in this … "story" have to give speeches? Do you guys realize that we have lives? I have people to do, things to see… er… scratch that. Reverse it." He flushed at what he said as Rikku started laughing.

"WOULD YOU PEOPLE STOP INTRUPPTING SO I CAN HEAR THE UNDEAD MAESTER TALK, YAH!" The guardians took an involuntary step backwards; Yevon rolled his eyes; Yuna, I, and the masters and such looked down to a reddened Wakka, who was clenching his hands in anger. "Yah!" he repeated again, smoke beginning to bellow out of his ears.

"Er…" Tidus took a bigger step away from Wakka. "I think he's going to blow…"

Wakka took another deep breath, more smoke coming out of his ears, until suddenly he instantly calmed down, and sat on the floor. "Hey… what happened?" Ryan asked, as Rikku poked a now frozen Wakka. Kimahri put his lance away, smirking.

"Okay, may I continue?" Mika asked, and before anyone answered, he continued, quickly, as so not to be interrupted. "Men die. Beasts die. Trees die. Even continents perish. Only the power of death truly commands Spira. Resisting its power is futile."

"That's not exactly true." Mika looked around to dare see who had interrupted him _this_ time. Auron stepped up, crossing his arms. He nodded his head toward me.

"Actually, she commands it. It's her rule. Not death; not the temples; not the teachings; and _not_ the maesters!" he ended, glaring Mika, Seymour, and Kinoc in the eye (not at the same time… . ). Seymour stepped up and smirked.

"She may rule it, young ex-warrior monk, but I rule her. Therefore, Spira is mine. There is nothing that cannot defeat me." Seymour leered down to Auron, who clenched his fists angrily.

At this time, Yuna stood up, and clenched _her _fists. "But what of Sin? You cannot defeat Sin by yourself!" she exclaimed up to Seymour, who muttered back, "_Or so you think…_" "I am a summoner, my lords, like my father before me! I am on a pilgrimage to _stop_ the death that Sin brings. Are you…" she swallowed, and glared at them. "Are you telling me that, too, is futile? Grand Maester Mika, I am _not_ alone! All the people who have opposed Sin…" she stopped momentarily, talking a moment to breath, to collect her thoughts.

'_She's probably thinking about her father._' I nodded.

'That's what I thought, but can you invade other minds, also?' he stopped, and let her finish her phrase.

Yuna took a deep breath, and continued. "Their battles, their sacrifices…. Were they all in vain!" she shouted, a hurt look in her eye.

"Are you saying that the people who give their life to save Spira, you're calling their jobs worthless?" I added, patting Yuna's back to comfort her as she "almost certainly" thought about her father, and glaring at the maesters at the same time.

Mika gave me back the same blank stare he gave me before. "Not in vain. Not truly worthless. No matter how many summons give their lives, Sin cannot be truly defeated. The rebirth cannot be stopped. Yet, the courage of those who fight gives people hope. There is _nothing_ futile in the life and death of a summoner." I scowled at him, while I faintly heard Auron mutter:

"Never futile… but never ending."

Mika nodded his head to his statement. "Indeed, that is the essence of Yevon."

"Lord Mika!" Yuna exclaimed, as Brandon, Ryan, and Tidus began looking around.

"Yevon is embodied by eternal unchanging continuity, summoner." Mika continued, his eyes flashing, and glaring at us."

"No… that can't be right!" Yuna shouted her voice cracking, and her eyes starting to tear up. 'Damn…' I glared at him.

"You can't keep things the same forever, you know! It cannot work! You lied to everyone! Yevon isn't a religion! It's to cover up your stupid lies!" I shouted also, ignoring the stares Auron gave me. "How can you sat we're wrong, when you're the obvious liar?"

Mika took in a deep breath, and nodded his head. "Those who question the truths- they are traitors!"

Yuna looked ready to faint. "Lord Mika!"

Mika wasn't done, though. "Those who know too much- they are traitors to Yevon!" he pointed his bony finger to me and Auron.

I gasped. "You fucking maniac!" I screamed, looking for something to throw at him, while guards surrounded the guardians, and the platform went down.

Tidus looked frantic. "Sis!" he shouted, as Yuna and I climbed off the platform. Auron helped Yuna off, and practically held her up; she looked out of it. A guard slammed the butt of his gun against Auron's back, and he fell over. Brandon grabbed Yuna before she hit the floor, but Auron toppled to the ground.

"So even the great Sir Auron can be hurt, eh?" the guard snickered, as Auron clutched his shirt. I looked at him, before realizing… 'Crap! His bullet wound! Oh shit…" I attempted to pull out Pendragon, but another guard snatched it out of my hand before I could. "I'll be taking that!"

"Brie!" Ryan ran up to me, ignoring the guards I was glaring at. 'How dare they?' I thought, as I was pried away from Auron. "Brie! Yevon disappeared!" 'What!' I thought, as the guards led us away. 'Where could he have gone?'

* * *

"Reminiscing, eh?" Yevon spun around to see Abyss walk down the white hallway, smiling. He felt his heart clench, but did nothing. Too many years of putting on a façade to give up now.

"I did what you wanted. I sold them out to you. What do you want?" he shouted angrily, glaring at her. She smiled, and sauntered up to him, taking note when he felt his blood freeze.

"Dear Yevon… I want to give you your reward…" she smiled again, took his hand, and led him away.

**A/N**- (gasp) Yevon! A traitor! Who would've known!

Yevon: you..?

Stfu. Anyway! Review pwease! be my friend!

Auron: …why?

(stabs him)


	27. The Three Ways

A/N- It's..AURON"S FAN! (cheers) (all flee) Meh on you. Anyway…read and my uber long Author note is at the bottom! n.n (don't forget to review!)

Chapter 27- The Three Ways

"This is terrible…" Yuna sighed, wringing her hands together as she sat down on a comfortable chair.

Ryan shrugged. "Bad, yeah, but at least it's not too bad…" Rikku gave him a look, as Lulu attempted to calm Wakka down. Which was not going well.

"What do you mean, 'No too bad'?" Rikku shrieked, as the guards glared at her for speaking so loudly. She narrowed her eyes at them, and turned back to Ryan. "We're all in jail, well…if you can call a place this elegant "jail", but Yunie and we are traitors! How is that 'not too bad'?"

"People! We will be serving our gourmet lunch in a few moments." A guard with a chief's hat said, as he approached the room. "What would you like to drink?"

"Sake," Lulu muttered, as Wakka glared at the wall. She gave him a side glance, and he nodded. "Oh…probably one for Kimahri…?"

"Kimahri want water."

Rikku and Yuna looked up. "We'll have soda." Ryan slapped his forehead and rolled his eyes.

"Sir? What do you want?" the chief guard asked, tapping his foot.

"I'll have a root beer…" the guard looked confused, shrugged, and walked away, to fill the orders. Ryan shook his head to Rikku.

"And this isn't good? Then, where are Brie, Auron, Tidus, and that annoying fucked up prick?" he asked, turning around to slam his head on a wall. Rikku shrugged, and looked out the window to see the lovely view below.

"Probably at a spa, or something."

­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

After the lovely guards threw us into the freakin' suspended cage (that swung every time someone breathed), and after they had annoyed us to no end, and after they had gave Auron something to help with his bullet wound, they FINALLY left.

"Well," Brandon muttered, plopping down onto the floor of the swinging cage, and wincing when it, indeed, _swung_. "This is the furthest thing from a spa I have ever seen."

Tidus stood up, and kicked the bar. "Get me outta here!" he began to bang on the bars, causing the damned cage to shake, and the guards to laugh. "I want out now! You hear me? STOP LAUGHING YOU DAMN PRICKS!" he screamed at the nearest guard, who, immediately, threw something at Tidus. Tidus quickly got out the way, and the object was in the direct path…to me.

"Ack!" I yelled, as a rock nailed me on the head, causing a bump. "Thanks bro… thanks so...much…" I winced and rubbed my forehead, as Auron shrugged off his coat. 'Ohh…abs…'

"You waste your breath," he advised, as he then, pulled out a hidden roll of …bandage like material, and handed it to me.

"I'm not that hurt," I pouted, raising an eyebrow when he did the same, only he took off his shirt. 'Ohh…..abbbbbbbbbs…. hee hee'.

"I was going to ask you to help me with this," I shrugged, took the bandages, and sat behind Auron…so I could bandage him, you pervs... .

Tidus let out a deep sigh, and fell to the floor. "Man…I hope Yuna's okay…" Brandon nodded, and glanced over to me, as I wrapped the bandage around Auron's bullet wound.

"She's probably fine. Stop worrying," Brandon scowled over to us, and looked down to the waters rushing below.

"She's strong," Auron began, sucking in a lot of breath when I accidentally touched his wound. "She'll…make…it…" Tidus gave Auron a weird look.

"Is your wound _that_ bad?" Tidus asked, walking over to us. I shrugged, and looked at Auron, who seemed to be in a bit of pain.

"Nah, I'm fine."

Tidus nodded, stood up, and glanced out the cage. "She'll make it. We could make it. Sis," he nodded to me, "will make it. Just so they can die. Why is it…everything in Spira seems to…you know, revolve around people dying?"

I wasn't really listening, but when I heard, "they can die" I perked up. "Hey…when you say "they" you mean… like… all of us?" Tidus' eyes grew even sadder as he knelt next to me. Brandon sighed, and Auron simply didn't make a sound.

"Um… sis?" I looked to him. "The…well, Ryan told us…if you didn't find your…um…" Tidus stuttered, and turned away. "Brandon? You wanna try?"

"Fine, you stupid wimp." Ignoring the glare he got from Tidus, Brandon stood up, walked to me, moved me away from Auron, and took my hands in his.

"Um… I'm still trying to bandage Auron…" I began before he sighed and finished Tidus' statement.

"If you didn't find your supposed "Second in Command, you were going to die." Brandon sighed, and didn't look at me.

I wasn't really surprised. "So… I'm going to die, huh?" I asked, totally calm, which spooked the three of them. See, what you have to understand about me…I'm really calm at horrible moments. Like when I discovered that Brandon was dead. I was upset…but I didn't break down crying, in front of everyone. That's only for later.

"No." Auron stated bluntly, drawling me out of my weird dream world, and making Brandon raise his eyebrows.

"What do you mean, no?" Brandon asked, shoving me out of the way, and glaring at Auron. Pointing a finger to his chest, he hissed, "I, _I_, was the second in command! I was killed because of it! There is no more of them! There can't be! It has to be someone that _she _loves, and there is no…one…like…that." He stopped dead, and gave Auron a wide eye glare.

Auron shrugged. "Guess that means it's me." Biting my lip, I looked up to Tidus, who didn't look as surprised as I thought he should.

As if reading my mind, he responded, "It seemed like you liked him before… but… if he does anything." He ran a finger across his neck. I smiled, and nodded.

Brandon had stormed to the other end of the cage. "_It cannot be… it's not fair..._" he kept muttering to himself as I busied myself attempting to finish Auron's dressing…of his wound. Sheesh.

Brandon suddenly looked over to us. "If only…" he said quietly, before, launching himself across the cage, aimed for Auron's neck.

Auron, as if he already knew what was going to happen, shoved me out of the way, and over to Tidus. I stumbled, tripping over the annoying as hell dress and looked up to him again. "What the hell?"

Tidus shook his head. "You really are dense, aren't you sis? Damn…you make even Auron look smart…" I scowled, but gasped as Brandon, with a face of fury, tried to claw at Auron's wound.

* * *

"You ruined everything! This is all your fault!" Brandon shouted, attacking him. Auron kicked the kid in the chest, wincing. '_Whoops._' He thought, shrugged, but fell again when a fire erupted in his chest. '_What the hell…_?' he thought, as Brandon pulled out a small pocket knife, and twirled it with ease.

"What did I do?" Auron asked calmly, standing up in pain, but acting perfectly fine. Brandon shook his head.

"You just ruined it! I… was promised to be it!" Brandon looked at him, plainly disgusted, and at the same time, a bit sad I could have been the…the…I don't know, the ybbma eh ras aoa! (Apple in her eye!)" Auron stopped, and looked over to Brie, who was busy attempting to rip the train of her dress.

"Cu…oui meja …ras? (So…you like…her?)" Auron asked, stopping short. Tidus looked at Auron.

"Since when do you know Al Bhed? Since when does EVERYONE but ME know it!" he shouted; if he was a couple of years younger, he would've been pouting.

Auron ignored that, and reached down for his sword. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll-" he paused, realizing that his sword was taken by ugly guards. "Oh crap…"

"TEA! (DIE!)" Brandon shouted, about to run up to Auron, when Brie burst out laughing.

* * *

"Tea! Oh that's great… 'Let's stop for some tea guys!'" I stopped laughing, when I saw Auron shaking his head at me. "Wait a minute…tea means die in Al Bhed..." I felt my eyes widen. "Auron! Look out!"

* * *

Auron spun around only to feel the metal edge of a long sword drive into his chest, in the same place when the damned bullet had hit. "Shit," Was all he could manage, before collapsing onto the floor.

* * *

"Oh shit!" Tidus followed suit, rushing up to Auron, attempting to shake him, looking even more worried when Auron coughed up blood and closed his eyes. "Crap…! Auron! Come on…wake up!" Tidus gave me a worried look. "Sis…something's wrong with him! He seems really sick!" I bit my lip and nodded. Auron continued coughing, and his breaths were uneven. "Could a sword even DO this?" I shrugged, and turning back around, glared at Brandon.

"Why the hell did you do that!" I shouted, raising my hand to slap some sense into him, when he caught my arm. "And what the hell are you doin-?"

"Don't play dumb!" he shouted. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Auron trying to stand up, as Tidus tried to keep him sitting. "You never knew once how I felt…"

"Felt about what? Dying?" I asked, as Auron leaned heavily on the side of the cage, glaring at Brandon.

"Brie…you are…really dense." Auron gasped as a bit of blood ran down his chest. He lifted his hand, feeling the blood course down, and sighed. "He means he's jealous…that you…don't like him….anymore…"

I must have looked confused, because Brandon gave a huff of annoyance. "Sheesh. If the old guy gets it before you do, you must be sad." Still holding onto my arm, he rolled his eyes, and spoke softer. "Why couldn't you tell? Why are you so… _stupid_ in this topic?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I am not that stupid…" he waved his free hand and glared at Auron.

"You never believed me when I said it; you couldn't tell about Auron when he practically screamed it; and you probably don't know that Yevon likes you!" I stopped.

"What nonsense are you spouti-?" I glanced over to Auron, who looked kinda…upset. At first I attempted to break Brandon's grip of me, but when I gave up, I asked him, "You knew?"

Auron hesitated at first, but nodded his head. "Yeah… he gives that impression…" I sighed deeply, shaking my head.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" I asked, in a unnaturally calm and slightly high pitched voice. Auron shook his head.

"Sure there is, _Auron_!" Brandon exclaimed, glaring at him. "But I'll be a nice guy, and let you," he pointed to him. "Tell her. In the meantime…" he looked down to me, looking slightly upset. "Why can't we just go back to how things were…?" rolling my eyes, I yanked my hand out of his grip.

"You know why," I said coldly, walking over to Auron. Tidus let out the breath he had been holding, and patted Auron on the back, as Brandon sulked to the other end of the cage.

"Well! That went well!" Tidus grinned slightly, smile failing when Auron fell to the ground. "Whoops…"

I knelt down next to him. "Was it the sword, or the stuff the guards gave you?" Auron shrugged, his brow suddenly full of perspiration as he breathed slower.

"Probably…the potion they gave me…damnit!" he slammed his hand on the ground. "Why must I be so damn weak….so damn stupid…"

Brandon narrowed his eyes. "Probably because you're so damn OLD!" Auron suddenly became quiet as Brandon approached us again. "Brie? Have you even realized this? Your real age difference is about 20 years…no, even more! That's just disgusting an-" he suddenly went flying across the cage, slamming into the other side, and rubbing the welt growing on his cheek.

Tidus shook his wrist. "Seriously. If you wish to complain, then do so. No one really wants to hear it. Stop accusing people." He rolled his eyes. "No wonder Ryan hates you so much…" Brandon scowled at him, and faced the other direction.

"He is right, you know," Auron said quietly, sighing. I used the shirt he took off to whip his forehead. "Oh, thanks…" he said in a dry tone. I shrugged.

"This is…kinda sad, isn't it?" Tidus muttered, sitting next to us. "We're all going to die. Auron, there must be a speech you have to give on this topic, correct?" Auron smirked, wincing suddenly, and grabbing his chest. "Guess not…"

"Well, _I_ know the speech, by heart," I said, trying to think of what I should do to help him. "Wanna hear it?"

As if he didn't want to be cheated from one of his great speeches, Auron muttered quietly, "Ah…the…spiral of…death." He chuckled, coughing up blood at the same time.

"Why don't I just give the speech?" I grinned, as he glared at me. Tidus picked up the now-again small knife that had turned into a long sword, and threw it to Brandon, who let it clatter to the ground with a "clang".

"Summoners challenge the bringer of **death**, Sin, and **die** doing so." He began, ignoring my help. "You, messiah," he looked up to my face, "Would **die** without your second in command. Guardians give their **lives** to protect their summoners…or you." He sighed and grabbed my hand. I sighed also, and felt my eyes widen when I felt the amount of blood that was on his hand. 'Gosh… he probably is really weak…' "The fayth are the souls of the **dead**. Even the…" he gritted his teeth. "maesters of Yevon are **unsent**… Spira… is full of **death**. Only…Sin is reborn…, but he only brings more **death**. It is cycle of death, spiraling endlessly."

"Wow…" Tidus scratched his neck in a Jecht like manner. "That's a lot of death…" Auron nodded.

"Yeah…" Auron closed his eyes, and sighed again. Tidus glanced out the bars, and also sighed. "Hey…Brie?"

"Yeah?" I asked, looking down at his face. Auron attempted to sit up, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. I leaned over to help. "Don't strain yourself…"

He refused to take my help. "Listen… I really have to tell you something…" I knew it wasn't the right time, but it slipped out my mouth…

"So you _did_ have kids, and now you need help with child support." I covered my mouth before I could say anymore, but that made him smirk. Only a bit, but it was still something.

"Oh yes, that's what I need to say…" he shook his head, and grew serious again. "But really… I need to tell you what happened about…11 years ago. Between me and …" he sighed and gritted his teeth. "_Her_."

"Her, who?" I asked, looking worried. He closed his eyes, and began to say…

"Abys-"

…when Kinoc and some guards operated the cage, and lowered it down to a stairway. "Hang on to me," Auron instructed, as he donned his shirt and coat again quickly.

But not quick enough. "Gosh Auron! Having sex in a cage! That's sad…even for you…" Tidus and I shared looks of utter horror, as we helped Auron out of the cage. "All that blood on the floor…"

"Can it, lard-o." I muttered under my breath, ignoring the glare Kinoc gave me. Well, at least until I felt him grab my by the arm.

"What did you say, little lady?" he smiled, and shook me. "I dare you, say it again!" I noticed the guards tightening their grips on their rifles.

"What are you going to do if I don't? Shoot the messiah? That will surely get you points on the leader scale… NOT!" I yanked my arm out of his reach, and walked back over to Auron.

Kinoc smiled. "No… I'll just…" he waved his hands, and in under two seconds, a group of guards separated Brandon and me from Auron and Tidus. "I'll kill Tidus…" Tidus attempted to kick the guy, but a guard grabbed his arms. Kinoc smirked, and walked over to Auron, noticing how tired he looked. "And I'll just…you know." He grinned. "Torture this one, till he wishes for death… till he begs me for forgiveness… until he admits I am the better one…"

"You're sick, you know that!" I shouted, trying to break through the guards. Kinoc shrugged.

"Anyway, come. Your sentences have been decided." Kinoc stated, before turning to walk away. Auron took a deep breath, and glared at Kinoc. Kinoc turned around and noticed; he waved his hands, and the guards dispersed into one big circle, enabling me to see if Auron was okay.

Auron shook his head, but I just ignored him; walking up to him, and grabbing his arm. Kinoc let out a loud, "Awwwwwww!" sound that was mocking, annoying, and made me want to murder him (!) at the same time.

"Sentences? Don't you mean…executions?" Auron hissed angrily, using his arm to push me behind him. Kinoc grinned wickedly.

"Really now, what person would execute a dear, _dear_ friend?" he asked, cocking his head. As if on cue, Tidus, Auron, and I all responded:

"You would."

Kinoc frowned. "Take them away…and remember where they go to!" Suddenly, I was jerked away from Auron!

"Hey! Get off me!" I struggled against the guards grip, all the while, trying to reach for Auron, Tidus, _someone!_ "Auron! Brother! Lemme go!"

Tidus, on the other side was doing the same. "Sis!" he reached over, trying in vain to grab my arm. Three or four guards dragged him away, to where the sound of rushing water pulsated the loudest.

Brandon simply allowed himself to be dragged away, as I continued to try to reach Auron. "Nooo! Lemme go!" I kicked the guards in multiple places (including the one place you just don't kick guys) and when they finally let go, I ran up to Auron.

"Brie… I'll be fine. It's just a little wound…" he said, not even sounding like he could convince himself. I shook my head, and hugged him.

"Can't you just wait till we find someone with a potion, or something?" I pleaded. "You're going to that…that…um…"

"Via Purifico?" Auron offered, chuckling slightly when I scowled.

"Yes! And it's fiend infested, and…you could get hurt…more…" I felt tears well up in my eyes, as I hugged him tighter. "Please! Don't go!"

"Take them. This is getting annoying!" Kinoc instructed, storming off after Brandon, who was watching the whole scene with a sad and mad expression on his face. I continued to try to reach for Auron. "Don't go…"

Auron shook his head. "I'll see you at the end, okay?" he didn't sound sure at all. After leaning down and kissing my cheek (and giving the guards a killer glare…not in the good sense), he turned, and walked away, following the guards. And he didn't turn back.

"Please! Don't go!" I screamed, as the guards dragged me behind Brandon and Kinoc. "Please…" Lowering my head, I noticed a red mark on the middle of my white dress. "…um…I think I'm blee-," stopping short, I suddenly realized something.

Wasn't I just hugging Auron?

I glanced back to him, to his retreating back, and saw how the guards were complaining how he was moving too slow.

He was still hurt… badly hurt.

I sighed, and continued walking, not able to even help him. As we caught up with Kinoc and Brandon, the latter gave me a cold glare, before turning and refusing to look at me again.

Great. _Now_ I was alone.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­"Walk, boy!" Tidus rolled his eyes. '_Like they haven't said that a hundred times in the last two minutes…_' but anyway, he walked, wondering why the hell they were nearing a water area. '_I'm not a horse you know…_' Stumbling over his feet, he stopped when the guards around him stopped, and glanced into a small pond that was small from its look, but probably went deep.

"Look's like you're next, boy," the guard sneered, shoving Tidus to the edge of the, for lack of better term, "Watering Hole."

Tidus looked around, confused as could be. "Next…for what?" Something told him he was going to find out soon enough, and find out he did. "Whoa!" he shouted as the guard shoved him into the water area.

He stayed under water for a feel moments, enjoying the cool-ness of it, before rising back to the top. "Hey! What gives?" he quickly swam out of the way when the guards heaved his sword into the water. "Brotherhood!" he shouted, diving after the sword.

"I hear there are fiends in these waters… might need a sword to save your sorry ass!" another guard chipped in, grinning.

The first guard glared down to him. "Get going!" Tidus spun around, fearing that the sword might drag him down.

"Where is everyone else? Where is Auron? Sis!" when the guards laughed, and shouted, "Answer me, damnit!"

"What a rude one…" the first guard grumbled. " 'Auron' is probably somewhere, dying." A guard in the back cheered, and Tidus made a mental note to murder him. " 'Sis' is…oh…" he looked to the other guards. "Isn't she going…?"

One nodded. "Yeah… I even feel a bit sorry for the girl." Tidus gripped his sword tightly.

"Where is she!" he exclaimed, feeling himself grow very, _very_ angry when the guards laughed again.

"Doesn't matter. You might want to begin your swim, though!" the first guard sneered, and with a wave of his wrist, commanded the rest of the squadron to follow him out of the water chamber.

"Get back here, damnit!" Tidus called in vain, growling. "Okay…that's not going to work…" he let himself float under the water, spinning around for another source of light. When he suddenly saw it, he grinned. Approaching the top of the water, he took a deep breath, and jumped back down, beginning to swim.

About twenty minutes later, (ignore the unnaturally long time without breath. He IS a blitzer, you know!) he arrived at the next air bubble. '_Finally!_' he thought, ignoring his burning lungs and pressing on.

"Oooh! You made it!" Wakka cheered, holding his hand up for a high five. Tidus gave a weak smile, showing Wakka he was too tired, and nodded.

"What's our sentence?" he asked, rubbing his temples. Wakka shrugged, and treaded water.

"Think they expect us to give up and die down here," '_Another mention of death….joy_' Tidus groaned, and cracked his neck.

"Well, that's a lame way to kill someone. Couldn't they just murder us, and be done outright?" Wakka shook his head.

"It's against Yevon religion for the church to outright and kill someone. We must atone for our sins!" He boasted proudly, not noticing when Tidus rolled his eyes. As Tidus did said action, another figure swam up to the two guys.

"Where's Yunie? Brie? Anyone?" Rikku asked, seemingly almost in hysterics. Tidus shrugged, and leaned back, allowing the water to lap across his arms.

"I dunno. I'm just tired…and kinda hungry…" he yawned, and stretched. Wakka and Rikku shared a smirk. "What?"

"We were fed…weren't you?" Rikku asked, crossing her arms. Tidus allowed his jaw to drop.

"Yah, and we were kept in this nice room… weren't you?" At this moment Tidus decided that he really, _really_ hated Seymour.

"Anyway," Rikku waved her hands. "Should we wait for the others to show up?" Tidus shook his head.

"Auron, Brie and…" he sighed deeply, and with a bit of distaste said, "_Brandon_," (the others had no clue why he had suddenly hated the new guy) "were dragged to other places… not to where I was…so they must be somewhere else."

Wakka shrugged. "They could be coming though. Maybe they're going to get fed…" Tidus ignored that comment, and shrugged also.

"If we do wait, though, we should wait at the exit." He nodded, and began to decent back into the watery depths. Before he went completely under, he heard Rikku mutter:

"If there is an exit…"

* * *

"How fares the Ronso maester?" Mika asked, impatiently, drumming his fingers against the table top he was leaning against. Seymour shrugged, and shook out his hair, letting the faux blue coloring wear away, and allowing his long, brown hair rest against his back. '_I may have already known Seymour wasn't really half guado, but wow. He looks different._'

"It seems my… "father's" murder troubled him." Seymour scowled summoning a hair band from thin and thick air, and tying his hair up.

Mika snickered. "Ever the Ronso… Hard-headed, _hardly_ useful." Seymour nodded. Pretending to think, he looked Mika in the eye.

"However… The Summoner Yuna, daughter to _High_ Summoner _Braska_," he shook his head. What a terribly kind man…disgustingly nice. "She may be of some use to us…" he had raised his hand and now clenched his fingers into a fist. "alive."

Mika shook his head. "She has disturbed the order of Yevon. She cannot be allowed to live." Seymour let out a mock sigh.

"I understand…" Mika shook his head.

"But, that messiah… Brenda, I think." He paused, and tapped his chin.

"Her name is Brie." Seymour muttered quietly, immediately wishing he hadn't said a word as Mika rounded on him.

"Are you as infatuated with the girl as that damn… _Yevon_ is?" Mika huffed. "I don't believe someone of his stature could even be so stupid!" Seymour said nothing; ignoring the small part of him that wanted to strangle the man in front of him, dead…never mind that both of them were already dead…

"You can have this…messiah. The other holy ones descended from above said she is actually a fake, Yevon is a liar, and the girl needs to be disposed of."

"When you say girl, you mean Brie?" Seymour asked, more confused than he'd like to be. Mika shook his head.

"No… the woman mentioned a daughter… of Brie. I'm not sure of whom the father could be, but that is still against our church. A small girl, with powers that exceed many people on Spira… Extraordinary powers…" Seymour smirked. '_Abyss has done her job well…turning them all into traitors…_'

"My lord, it shall be done…" Seymour bowed. "The girl will be disposed of, Yevon will be dealt with, and so will Brie. But…Lady Yuna…"

Kinoc let out a short laugh. "Let it go, Seymour! No one thrown into Via Purifico has ever survived!" Seymour glared at the fat man, but nodded, as if he might agree with them…haha, no.

Mika began to tap his chin. "Yet…there is always a small chance that they might. Place guards at the exit. Kill any who emerge."

Seymour bowed again. "Sir. Leave that to me."

Mika chuckled. "First your "father", now your bride?" Seymour gave a confused look, then nodded.

"Ahh…not really. I refuse to send my bride down to that horrific place, real messiah or no. But…allow me to kill her friends because she is my bride. Especially…Auron…" he snarled, and shook his head.

Kinoc's head lifted at the sound of the name "Auron". "Wait. Let me go too." He was going to kill Auron with his own hands… no matter that they used to be friends… He wanted to feel Auron's neck snap in his hands like a puny twig. That would show him.

Seymour smirked at Kinoc. "You do not trust me?" Kinoc bit his tongue. Okay… excuses… excuses… aha!

"Would you trust a man who murdered his own father…even if he wasn't really your father?" Kinoc shot back, nodding. Seymour looked the man in the eyes, before smirking.

"Very well… As you wish." He turned around, and walked away, feeling a smile form on his face. '_Yevon…Ryan…Brandon…. They will all die under my hand. But Brie…_' He smiled some more, and went up to the separate chambers. '_I plan to have a bit of fun with her…while she lasts_.'

An evil laugh rang through the chambers.

* * *

"Damn…it…" Auron heaved a sigh, leaving heavily on his sword. It had been an hour, but he'd finally killed the damned beast! Collapsing to the ground, Auron put a hand to his chest, groaning. He had only one potion, but…he lost it. Don't even ask how. He felt the spot on his chest grow larger, and warmer. He saw, even through his black shirt, the red coming through. "Joy," he muttered, attempting to stand up, before falling again, a series of pain shooting through his body. '_That is the LAST time I accept anything from Bevelle. Ever. Again._'

"Sir Auron!" Yuna exclaimed, rushing up to her once oldest guardian turned young, with Lulu and Kimahri close behind her. '_I am not this weak!_' he thought angrily, before trying to stand up again.

And falling once again.

"Are you okay…no, dumb question. What happened?" she asked, trying to lift his shirt to see the wound. Auron flushed for a random reason, and pulled his shirt back down.

"Nothing… a fiend got me… that's…it…" he stuttered, the supposed poison spreading throughout his body like a wildfire. '_Ahhhhh!_' he shouted internally, wishing that he could just yell, and make it all go away.

Unable to stop herself, Lulu lifted Auron's shirt from the back. For some random reason, a blush quickly crept across his face, before it disappeared just as fast. "Funny. I didn't know fiends carried swords." Auron leapt up, and pulled down his shirt again.

"Auron! I can heal you… even though I'm almost out of magic, and our potions have been taken, BUT! I must! Here, sit down, I'll heal you!" Yuna exclaimed, as Auron pulled his red coat up, and instead of shouldering his katana, he used it like a walking stick.

"I must…continue…" he muttered, before the katana slipped, and he fell flat on his face.

Almost.

Kimahri had Auron's arm around his neck, and Lulu and Yuna were carrying his katana. "I'm…fine!" he exclaimed, trying to break from Kimahri's grip, and walk away. The three shared a glance before Lulu and Yuna chuckled.

"No, you're not." They both said, and dragged Auron's katana behind them, as Kimahri dragged a half conscious Auron.

"Kimahri worried about old friend." Auron smirked a bit.

"Thanks Kimahri. But I'm fine…I just need to get out of here." He glanced to the approaching hallway, lined with red lights. "Where are we going?"

"Well," Lulu stopped, and pulled out a map…from……a place where she kept maps, and looked at it. "This totally random map that labels everywhere in Via Purifico even though it's against Yevon religion says we should go that way." She nodded, and continued walking. Auron looked slightly worried.

About 45 minutes later, after crossing down the hall, and attempting to avoid random battles (which some they did, some they didn't. Auron simply sat on the side, and watched, feeling utterly worthless) they approached the end of the tunnel. "Well…we're almost out!" Yuna exclaimed cheerfully, pushing open the door to reveal…

A very surprised Isaaru. "Lady Yuna… So it is you!" he exclaimed, eyes lighting up, but instantly dulling down.

Yuna couldn't have looked more taken aback. "Why are you here?"

"We rode the airship to the Calm Lands, and then Cid kicked us off, forcing me and Wall-y apart." Isaaru sighed, and shook his head.

Yuna glanced over to Lulu. "Who is "Wall-y"?" Lulu shrugged, as Isaaru snapped out of it, and continued.

"Then, we came to Bevelle. Maester Kinoc summoned us. Ordered us to "deal with the traitors"." Isaaru stated, gripping his staff tightly.

'_I knew it… That sneaky bastard Kinoc…_' Auron sighed, and looked up to Isaaru. "You will fight us?" Isaaru couldn't have stopped his eyes shooting out of his head.

"Sir Auron! You have become truly young! It is a gift from Ye-," he stopped, seeing both Auron's wounded condition, and his pissed off expression.

"I said, will you fight us?" Isaaru nodded weakly.

"The temple's orders…are law! Even if you are Lord Braska's flesh and blood… You're a traitor!" Isaaru nodded. Lulu looked around the small room, as Kimahri let go of Auron. Auron used the wall to stand up straight.

"His guardians…I don't see them." Lulu stated, moving closer to Kimahri and Auron, sensing that this was indeed Yuna's battle. Isaaru nodded again.

"Maroda and Pacce aren't here…though Pacce wanted to come when I mentioned Brie and Tidus…" he waved that off. "I shall do this unhappy deed myself…" he Yevon-bowed in front of the small group, before adjusting his staff. "Forgive me, Lady Yuna."

Auron leaned his head against the wall. '_I hope Tidus and Brie are okay…heh. Tidus will be happy Yuna's fine… Why am I so…ti...red…'_ he slipped on his footing, his head landing on the floor with an unpleasant "Bump" and he was out of it.

"Sir Auron!" Lulu whispered, kneeling down to feel his forehead. "Oh my Yevon! Kimahri! He feels horribly sick!" Kimahri nodded sadly, and faced his summoner, to watch the fight.

* * *

"Here we are!" the guard's cheerful manner annoyed me. I blame Kinoc. He left, and now the guards think they need to fill in for his jackass-i-ness.

Brandon shoved past me, and sat down on the ground. I looked around, and saw no one. "Hey…where is everyone?" I might have sounded worried, and I was, damnit!

The guard snickered. "Go on…go in. Here you go." He handed over my weapons and my items. I felt my pulse race when he smiled. "Have fun!" he turned around, and I stabbed him in the back. Literally. "Fucking bitch!"

"Hey! That's not way to treat my wife!" I stopped in my tracks. Uh oh… "Leave. Now." as if to follow orders, I attempted to leave the room also, but a hand landed on my shoulder. "Not you, honey." I shuddered.

The guards muttered, but they slipped out of the room. Seymour walked around to me, and smiled. "How are you?" I kept my eyes to the floor. "Come on…look at me…" I felt a cold hand under my chin. Slapping it away, I looked up to his cold eyes. He smiled, and leaned down to my face. I attempted to get the hell out of his lips way, but he held my arm. Leaning next to my ear (thank god) he whispered. "You might want to stay next to me…"

I simply nodded, wishing that his cold breath would stop tickling my ear. He moved away, and walked across the room, me in his tracks. "Sir Brandon, I wish you to move over there…" he pointed with his finger across the room. Brandon shrugged, and he still refused to even look at me.

"Brie… would you, darling," I shivered. "Lock the door?" I guess my eyes widened at the statement, because he began to laugh. "Don't worry…I won't do anything…" I rushed to the door, and shut it, lingering near it longer than necessary. "Brie! Come here!" the room had suddenly become pitch black, and I faintly heard someone screaming in the background.

Suddenly, someone's hands were trying to tie my arms together. "Get off me!" I shrieked, backing away from this insanity. I stepped back, and landed on someone.

"Lady Brie," I heard Seymour huff angrily. "Like I said, stay close. The shadows can't tell friend from fiend." I nodded but then…

"Shadows! What the hell? Where are we?" I exclaimed. "Brandon! Ryan! Yevon!" I heard another scream from somewhere. Involuntary, I clung to Seymour. …You seriously have nooo idea how frightening this place was. It was all your worst nightmares stuck together… the inky black of the room also helped in the affect to make you remember past trouble…worries…fears… pains…

"Brie! Calm yourself!" Seymour instructed. I felt his arm reach up, and grab something. "Fire." He muttered, as the torch he held erupted into flames. He beckoned for me to move. "Come."

I nodded, and slowly followed him. Up and down the twisty trials went…their walls slimy and eerie to no imagine. "Where…where are we?" I whispered, before Seymour's finger was on my lips.

"Shush… they only know my voice. You speak, you'll get the same fate…" then he continued to walk. I was so confused…

"Fate?"

"Shush!"

"My Lord!" A shadow slinked over to where we were standing. "The preparations are ready." Seymour nodded.

"You didn't eat them, did you?" Seymour asked, soundly threatening. The shadow shook its head.

"No my lord…though the oldest is under our control… meaning you can control him, my lord." The shadow explained, before it somehow set its eyes on me. "May we eat the wench…?" Seymour sighed and shook his head.

"That's my wife." The shadow seemed to slither backwards.

"My apologizes my lord! We just…haven't' eaten in sooo long….and you know…" the thing seemed to lick its lips. "Women are so much tastier then men…" I gagged, and clung onto Seymour; this …shadow scared me so much…

Seymour waved his hand. "I might send down someone if this all goes to plan… I might send down a lot of people…" he smiled a bit, his smile even spookier in the fire light. The shadow nodded.

"Thank you my lord! Now… the captives…" The shadow nodded, and pressed a button on a wall. When the captives came into view, I could hardly contain my scream.

* * *

'_How long has it been…?_' Tidus wondered swimming alongside Wakka and Rikku. Why were they still down here! He was going insane!

He had been so unprepared when some random fishes came up, they tore a hole in his side, and since his companions had been deprived of their potions, it was still there. They only had one Phoenix Down, and, well… no one was dead yet. A wonder.

Rikku was still swimming when Tidus noticed an eerie shadow pass through the area. He gestured to Wakka, and pointed ahead. Wakka nodded, and he propelled foreword, to save Rikku from her impending doom while Tidus swam up slower.

When he finally caught up, it was none other than Evrae, the annoying doubled gendered fugly bug they had fought on the airship! '_This sucks…_' he strayed back a bit, hoping that he could heal a bit, when a group of small fish attacked him. _'Ack!_' he swam quickly up to the battle, and in front of Rikku gesturing to her items pouch.

She gave him a look. '_You're not dead._' Tidus waved his arms.

'_I'm hurt. It could help!_' Rikku nodded, and went to throw the Phoenix Down. Suddenly a small fish rammed into her side, making her drop the potion.

Tidus: NOOOO

Rikku: Whoops…

Wakka: ….

Evrae: (dies)

The potion randomly landed on Evrae's head, and the creature gave insane shocks, before exploding into pyre flies. Rikku shrugged, and swam up to meet Wakka. Tidus shrugged also.

'_Least the Phoenix down wasn't wasted…'

* * *

_

Isaaru collapsed to the ground, clutching his beating heart. Yuna dropped her staff, and rushed up to him. He waved her off. "Stay away!" She flinched, and took a step back.

Lulu looked up from tending to Auron, and stood up. "We…we should go."

Isaaru waved his arms again. "There's a way to the surface up ahead." Yuna nodded, and began to walk away. As if remembering something, she spun around, and gave a pleading look to Isaaru.

"Please… let us borrow some potions…some magic…anything! Auron's dreadfully ill, and …" she bit her lip. "He just can't die down here!" she sniffled, hoping that it would win some points.

And win points, it did.

"Oh, yeah…" Isaaru dug through his pockets and pulled out a couple of High Potions. "Give this to him… I'm sorry. I have no more Remedies and I'm out of magic, but heal him. He'll still be very sick, but at least you will be able to get him somewhere else." She smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much!' she grinned, collected the potions, and rushed back to Auron. "Here…" she handed said potions over to Lulu, who gave them to Auron in the correct proportions. Finally, after about five minutes, Auron's eyes fluttered opened.

"Ugh…" he groaned, holding his throbbing head. Lulu looked at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, through to him, it sounded like she was screaming in his ear. Wincing, he nodded, and stood up slowly, balancing on his katana.

As if he had super hearing, he heard Brie scream from somewhere in this ….labyrinth. "We…we need to …leave." They all nodded, and started heading up to the stairway, Auron following. '_Am I that connected with Brie to hear that…? What's wrong? Where is she…?_' his thoughts stopped when Isaaru tugged on his sleeve.

"Wait…" he dug through his pockets to retrieve an Elixir. "Give this to Brie. For all of the troubles I've placed upon you. I advice you don't use it. You're poisoned, and it won't really help much." He patted Auron on the back. "You'll make a fine guy for the messiah…" he turned around, and started to walk through the trials.

Auron watched him go, before spinning around, and rushing to follow the others.

* * *

I felt Seymour's hand clamp over my mouth. "What did I say about making noise!" he hissed angrily. I shoved his arm off, and rushed forward.

What I saw had to be just…a horrific site. All three of them, Ryan, Brandon, Yevon, they were hanging on the wall, suspended by rusty chains. Yevon was completely out of it, and was surrounded by a black mist, that clung to him like sweat on a …forehead. Ryan was breathing slowly, blood caked on his chest, his shirt torn and ripped, and his forehead also matted with blood. Shadows entwined him also, (not as much as Yevon) but he looked a bit out of it. And Brandon…

Well, that was where the screaming was coming from.

He was thrashing against the wall, as if the shadows were stabbing him every time they touched his skin. He also was bloody, as if he'd been whipped, but unlike Ryan and Yevon, he was still conscious. Every time a shadow brushed against his skin, he screamed so loudly…

"What is this place!" I shrieked, attempting to run forward. Seymour grabbed my arm. "Let me go! I have to help them!"

"Brie…do you know why they are being hurt so? Especially Brandon and Yevon!" he practically shouted, almost making me want to cringe and cover my ears. "Brandon's being tortured in such a way because he used to be a child of the light. If it was Auron…" he smiled a bit. "He would be tortured in a much worse of way…"

"Is that why he attacked Auron?" I asked Seymour, not knowing why I wsa even telling him this. Seymour shrugged.

"Could be. That, or the fact that he was truly jealous… Oh, and Yevon," Seymour pointed him out, grinning. 'This is so sick…' Seymour stood up straight. "You can release the first one!"

The shadows seemed to nod, and danced up to the locks on the chains. Yevon suddenly dropped onto the ground, hardly breathing. I felt like crying.

"Why…why are you doing this?" I shouted, not caring if these…shadows came near me. Seymour shrugged.

"It actually wasn't my idea to hurt Yevon… Ask him about that. The other two…well. We couldn't let them have a good time for their sentences, eh?"

"Please…" I don't know why I was begging to him. "Please, just let them go!" another scream tore through the air, and I winced, looking up at Seymour.

He gave me soft eyes. "Aw…honey…are you shaking?" wrapping an arm around me, he hugged me. I actually started shivering.

Pulling his arm off me without being to noticeable, I pleaded again. "Let them go! Return them to normal! This isn't even…torture…it's so much worse…" I bit my lip, shaking.

Seymour smiled. "Will…you… actually love me?" I stopped, giving him a weird look, just as Yevon opened his mouth…a let out an ear piercing yell.

I don't think I have ever been more afraid in my life… I felt soo helpless… they all looked so much in pain…

"…Ye..s." I shuddered some more as I could just see Seymour smiling next to me.

"And never look at Auron again?" I stopped, looking Seymour in the face. "I mean…if you are to love me…some people must be…taken care of."

"But…you can't!" I shouted, looking every bit the child I was. Seymour grinned.

"I can't? And I can't torture people also…funny thing, irony is…" I was shaking so much… strange I could still see straight. "I'll make a deal with you." I looked up to Seymour, who was calculating, and smiling at the same time.

"Uh oh…"

"I'll be the classic bad guy. You guys fight me, I'll die, I annoy you by coming back…again. But…Gagazet. I'm taking what's mine, alright?" he gripped my chin. "And if anyone counters it, Auron will fight me. And he probably won't win. And I will take you anyway, and the messiah will be mine…"

"…Can I ask you something?" I whispered, suddenly not able to hear the screams as clearly.

"Hm? Hurry though…your friends might die…" he smirked and looked down to me.

"You only like me at all because of who I am,…right?" I sighed, and looked to Brandon, who, even though I couldn't hear him, screaming. I glanced over to Yevon, who seemed to be mouthing prayers , or something. Ryan just didn't move at all.

"Aw…honey…" he hugged me tightly from behind. I didn't respond at all. "Of course I don't just like you for who you are…power…money…they are important also!" I sighed, but didn't say anything. "Oh…you mean that romantic shit?" he turned me around, so I was facing him. He looked me dead in the eye. "You…are probably one of the few woman I could actually love. But, I don't. So, too bad." Seymour looked away from a long time…

"Okay… I'll do your plan." I nodded, and closed my eyes. 'Goodie.' Seymour faced me again, and smiled.

"Very good…" he snapped his fingers, and the remaining two guys dropped down from their chains, landing lightly on the floor. "Here," he handed me some weirdo potion.

"Hey, last time I saw someone take one of your potions, they got poisoned!" I exclaimed, shoving it back in his hands. He sighed, popped the top, and drank a bit.

"Happy?" he then strode over to Brandon and Ryan, and forced them to drink some. "They'll wake up in a bit…"

"Can't you give any to Yevon?" I asked, as the shadow creature crept foreword.

"Master… what are you doing? Ruining our plans!" Seymour waved his hand.

"I'll get you food later, alright!" the shadow scowled, and disappeared. Seymour tried to force-feed Yevon the potion, but Yevon's mouth wouldn't even open. Seymour sighed.

"Those two are coming around…" he pointed to a small opening. "When they wake up, you and Ryan carry Yevon out to where the others are. And…give this to Auron." He threw a vial to me. "It might heal him."

I caught it, and gave him a look. "Since when are you so nice?" Seymour smirked.

"Nice? Brie… I'm only doing what you want…so when my time comes…I get all I can get." He grinned, and disappeared into the black of the world. I shuddered, and rubbed my arms. 'This place is soo creepy…' I thought, moving closer to the guys.

After about five minutes, I found myself, actually…missing Seymour. Not for talking, or any of that shit. Just… these weird ass shadows kept giving me these looks, like they wanted to eat me alive. Which, of course, they did. "Oh joy…" I muttered quietly, jumping a bit when Ryan groaned.

"Where…where am I?" he asked softly, holding his head. I reached into my pocket to grab a potion, and handed it to him. "No… I feel fine just…" he groaned again, sitting up. "My head…"

"Ugh..." Brandon groaned also, sitting up slowly. Neither even insulted one another's presence. 'Simply amazing…' I thought, attempting to give the potion to Brandon. "Nah, I don't-" he stopped short, seeing who I was. "Meh," he muttered, turning around, and ignoring me.

"What is your problem?" I hissed, clearly pissed off.

"You are," was his oh so _kind_ response. I bit my tongue, refraining myself from insulting him to high heaven, when Yevon groaned.

"Yevon!" I whispered excitedly, crawling to where he was sitting. But he didn't do anything else. Just…groaning. "Um…Ryan? Give me a hand!"

Clap, clap, clap. I narrowed my eyes to him while he gave me a round of applause. "What! You said a hand!"

"Not funny!" I groaned also, grabbing his arm, and dragging him over. "Come on, we gotta get outta here… Help me drag Yevon out."

"Why can't we just leave him here?" Ryan asked, shaking his head. "I mean, couldn't we just come back?"

"Um…" I gestured to the shadows. "That's why." Ryan froze, and started to edge away. "…Ryan?"

"_Them_!" he asked, starting to twitch. I gave him a glance.

"Ryan, stop kidding around! We have to get out of here!" I reached for his shoulder, when he suddenly jerked away. "Ryan?"

He suddenly let out an ear piercing shriek, and collapsed to the floor. "Um… this is bad…" I thought aloud, shaking Ryan. "Ryan! Ryan! Stop!" he began spazing, twitching on the floor. I seriously didn't know what to do! Ahhhhhhhhh! "Brandon!" He calmly ignored me, as Ryan got worse. "Brandon! This is serious! Please! Help me?"

"And what do I get in return?" he asked calmly again, looking at his nails, and flicking dirt from them. I don't think I could've been angrier, when I stalked to him, and started shaking him.

"You jackass! If we don't get out of here, we'll all die! You too!" I exclaimed, hoping to shaking some sense into him. He glanced up to me, his eyes cold.

"I'm already dead, remember?" I stepped away.

"Fine! I'll do this myself!" I shrieked, walking back to Yevon and Ryan. Ryan had stopped moving…he was just…

Cold.

"Ohhh…crap…!" I felt his forehead. It was freezing. "Come on…he can't be dead!" I tried to feed him a potion. "Please, wake up!"

"Brie…I will help," Brandon stood up, waking to me. I tried to ignore him, and heal Ryan, but when nothing happened, I freaked out, and Brandon spun me around. "If you promise me one…thing."

"And what is that!" I asked, maybe in a hysteric way. I don't know. My friends looked dead, and those damn shadows were getting closer!

"Well…" he pretended to think. "I think…you should…stay away from Auron. Forever. And be with me…return me to my rightful position." Rightful position? Wtf! No! "You might want to hurry… the shadows like the women…"

I didn't have enough time to think, before the words came pouring out of my mouth. "Fine! Whatever! Just help me!" I almost thought about taking them back immediately, but...if I was going to… (gulp) Seymour later on…might as well break ties with Auron, now.

Brandon grinned, and leaned down to pick up Yevon. He jumped away, as if he was burned when a bright black light sparked him. "What the hell!"

"What?" I asked, touching Yevon myself…and getting that same electric shock. "Ow!" I shook out my hand. "What is that?"

"He's been touched, my lady." I spun around, to see a small army of Shadows. "He's become one with the darkside…"

"What is this, Star Wars? Brandon! Can you carry Ryan?" Brandon gave me a grossed out look. Glaring at him, I faced the shadows again. "What are you talking abou-?"

"Lady Abyss has finally claimed him. He's dark. Unless something…" the shadow gave a shadowy chuckle…(pun intended) "_Drastic_ were to happen, he will never be the same…" it waved it's arms, and Yevon's eyes started to flicker.

"Yevon!" I grinned, and looked down to his eyes. …Which were red. "Hey…his eyes are black!" I shouted, growing angry when the shadow full out laughed. "What?"

"That's the sign…" it grinned, and edged closer to Brandon and Ryan. "My lady, only because you are our lord's wife, and he is already evil…we'll take the other two…" Shadow from all over surrounded the other guys.

"No!" I shouted, pulling at pendragon. "We are all leaving together, or none of us go!" the shadow smiled, and edged toward me.

"That's means …none of you guys are leaving…" He leaned to touch my arm; I felt the inky black of the shadow about to surround me …when…

"RAJEI!" I shouted, pointing the staff at the shadow's head. The shadow screamed in agony as light filled the cavern.

"No!" it screamed, clawing toward me. "How can you dare use the holy language…" it gave me a dirty glare as I backed away, continuing to point the staff at him. I neared Brandon, and swung the staff in the other shadow's direction.

Either they weren't as strong as the main shadow, or as brave, for the instant they light touched them, they disappeared. And when I saw light, I mean, BRIGHT light, like a flood light, for instance.

"Get back here!" the shadow clawed at me, when the image of a man appeared in front of me. The shadow gasped, and turned away, when the man seemed to grab…it. The shadow screamed again.

"You said to get back here!" the guy smirked, and shoved the shadow away. "Go on now! Unless you want a minor…fire…" as if on cue, another guy appeared out of the air, landing gracefully next to the first one.

"I hate you, Rajei," the new arrival muttered, as the first guy grinned.

"I know…" he turned back to me, who was wearing a wide eyed glare. "You are the one who called us, correct?"

"Um…called you?" I asked, as both of them rushed up to us. "Look…I don't know why I said what I said…it kinda…came out…but please! I need to heal these guys, and we need to get out of here!" The second guy nodded, and disappeared again. "Where did he go?"

"Ah, Iru?" he gestured to where the guy was standing. "He went off to get the healer. But, before he gets back, let me…introduce myself." He stood up tall, and in this calm light, I could see him. He looked about …24 ish, had long, blond hair, bright, boyishly blue eyes, and a cheerful grin. He was well built…not like I was looking, of course (!) and gave us a little bow. "My name is Rajei. We," he nodded to the rift that was appearing again. "Are part of the higher powers…of the quote-unquote "Holies". Please excuse the name, I DID NOT think of it!"

"Knowing how bad it is, you probably did!" The guy who was there a bit ago appeared again, glare written on his face. He also looked about 24…ish, had short black hair that came down to his ears, eyes that had seen too much, and a lanky figure. When he looked at me, though, his face softened. "I am Iru, Guardian of the Flame. He is Rajei, Guardian of the Light, and she is…" he gestured behind him, to a woman. "She is Jiva. Guardian of the…" he stopped when the woman stepped up, silencing him.

"Hush, Iru! She doesn't even know who we are…" she gave me a kind smile. She looked only about 20, but she had wise eyes. Almost like she could be a sage, or something. Long, chestnut brown hair floated down her back, as she gave a small bow, her long, white dress brushing the floor. "We are, like Rajei said, the Holies, and we listen to any command that the messiah may give."

"But I didn't say anything!" I exclaimed, glancing down to Yevon, who was still hurt. The woman nodded.

"So you are the messiah… Anyway, the command does not have to be spoken, we just need to understand it. We are mighty and powerful, and…I think you've met one of us before…Riiya, I think."

"And Protector…but he's like our boss…" Rajei muttered under his breath some unkind words, before grinning again. "Anyway! We need to get out of here… And heal these two! Jiva! Will _you_ do the honors?" Jiva rolled her eyes, and strolled up to Ryan.

She began muttering under her breath, waving her hand in front of him. "Wha?" I began, before Iru leaned over.

"Ancient language." He said, and I nodded. Suddenly, she pulled out a thin version of a lance, and stabbed Ryan in the chest!

"Ack!" I shouted, about to run up to him, when he suddenly awoke. "Ryan?" he rubbed his head, and nodded weakly.

"Don't worry. He will be fine in time…" she gave a look over to Yevon, and shook her head sadly. "The darkness has tainted him greatly…it will take time for his wounds to heal…"

"But they can be healed…right!" I exclaimed, as the guys (Iru, Rajei, Ryan, and Brandon) started hiking up some stairs. The woman nodded, and handed me a potion.

"You, messiah, and not anyone else, you must feed him this potion the same way the poison was given to him." I nodded, feeling slightly happy knowing I could save Yevon.

It then hit me. "Um…how was this …poison given to him?" I asked, fearing I already knew the answer. She chuckled, and gave me a small push toward the stairs. "How!" She, with ease, lifted up Yevon like a rag doll, and gave him to me.

"Mouth to mouth," she smiled, and shoved me up the stairs.

A/N- yes, I know! Slight cliffy! . bad me! Hee hee… but I had to do that…you all would've blown up if I had anymore in this chappie! I hope this wasn't too bad…or too long…  
btw, Brie and the others actually don't know about the betrayal… Like…only Auron does. Cause he knows all… . scary. I know. Lots of blood and action? No? thought not…  
Anyway, please review, DON"T expect review responses…cause…like..i have no internet. I'm using an internet card to put this up, but. Pweaseeeee REVIEW! (beams)

Auron: please. She might murder us in the fic if you don't.

Yevon: (packs for France)

Iru and I: I hate you guys…

Btw…again. I don't own Alice 19th,and if you thought the names of the Guardian's were familiar…I guess you read the series! n.n


	28. Changing For the Future

A/N- whoa…28 chapters… o.O amazing. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and…review this one! (Read too..duhhh..n.n) ack! I'm sooo sorry about the length…but…I had to be done! (acts dramatically)

Chapter 28

"Yunie!" Yuna turned around to see her happy cousin, barreling toward her. She grinned, and hugged the smaller girl back. "You're all right? We," Rikku looked at Tidus, and grinned wider. "were so worried!" Tidus made a mental note to murder the girl when this was all done with. "It's good to have you back!"

Yuna smiled. "Thank you." She also smiled to Tidus, who, in turn, turned to goo.

"Um…I…uh…" he stuttered, when Yuna suddenly jumped.

"Oh! Do any of you have a potion? Auron," she looked back to the group of people she was stuck in Via Purifico. When Rikku followed the gaze, she yelped, and dug through her pouch.

"Wow…Sir Auron! Looking pretty bad, eh?" Wakka joked, as Kimahri sat Auron against the ground, leaning him against a pillar. Auron shot him a look of death, but didn't answer. "Is he okay?"

"Well…Isaaru gave him a potion, but…" Yuna bit her lip, as Auron pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here, Yuna. Give this to…Brie, when she comes," She picked up the item, examined it, and gasped.

"Auron! This is an Elixar!" '_Um…duh?_' "We can heal you-!" she stopped suddenly, when Auron held up his hand.

"No. Use it for someone else, not me." He instructed, putting his hands to his head, and sighing. Rikku, for some random reason, poked him. Looking horrified, she poked him again, and again, until he let out an agitated, "_What_!"

"Auron! You're freezing! You're as cold as death itself!" '_Now, isn't that ironic…_' he thought dryly, noting that his hands were indeed, cold.

"Isaaru said I might have been …poisoned, or something. Me taking a potion wouldn't really help at all," Auron explained to Yuna, why he couldn't take the Elixar. '_Besides, he said it was for Brie, not me._'

"God! How annoying is he!" Auron closed his eyes, groaning. '_No more voices in my head…please…_' "What a freakin idiot! I mean, duh, it's for her, but he could've…"

"Shut up." A simple command, that had all sorts of meaning behind it. Anyway, the first guy shut up. '_Great. Now I'm hearing multiple voices…_'

"Auron? You're not hearing voices…" Tidus muttered quietly, as approaching footsteps got louder. Auron looked up to Tidus, confused. '_Since when can HE read minds?_' "Unless those voices come with bodies…"

"Heya, Lady Yuna, gang!" the first one, a blond, thin, and built guy came into view, grinning widely. "You guys…missing anyone?" he joked, grinning even more when a brunette glared at him.

"I'm sorry…ignore (!) Rajei. He hasn't gotten laid in more than a century…" the brunette himself ignored everyone's look of disgust and the blond's glare.

"Well, EXCUSE ME, Iru, man who has NEVER HAD SEX!" Rajei shouted, reaching for his staff. Iru smirked, and pulled out his staff.

"Wanna fight?"

"Grow up, you two…" The two of them backed down when a woman's voice came up next. "Sheesh… and I thought Riiya was bad…"

A woman approached, smiling slightly, but mostly, shaking her head in disgust. She turned around, calling behind her, "Come on, you three," she smiled more, and shoved two people ahead of her. "I know someone misses you…"

"RYAN!" Rikku shouted, causing all in the vicinity to cover their ears in pain. She ran up to him, ready to tackle, when the woman stopped her. "Hey! What gives?"

"He's been through a horrible ordeal…give him time… And he's hurt." She narrowed her eyes. "You pouncing him would reverse the healing I just gave him." Rikku nodded slowly.

"Wellllllllllllll, can I hug him?" the woman, also known as Jiva, nodded.

"Ye-" before the full syllable was out of her mouth, Rikku hugged Ryan as tight as she possibly could, with out him being hurt.

"Oh my gosh! I was so afraid! I thought you were hurt and blah blah blah blah blah…" was all Ryan heard. He calmly rested his head against her shoulder, and hugged her back.

Brandon shuffled in also, beaming a big grin to Auron, before having the nerve to sit next to him. "So Auron…how's the wound?" he smiled, relishing the glare both Tidus and Auron gave him.

Rikku and Yuna, who had no idea of what went on in the jail cell, rushed up to hug him. "Sir Brandon! We're so glad you're okay!" Yuna smiled happily, enveloping him into a ginormous hug. He patted her back, and kissed her cheek, smiling to himself when Tidus clenched his fists.

"Hey…" Wakka broke up the happy get together, looking confused. He nodded to the three new comers (Iru, Rajei, and Jiva) and asked in a most confused voice, "Who are you, yah?"

"And where is Brie?" Lulu asked also, noting the angered look in Auron's eyes, directed to Brandon, and how Brandon would smirk back. Jiva nodded, and opened her mouth to speak…

"We are the Guardians," Iru cut in, stepping away from Rajei. "Of the holiest one on this planet."

"Meaning, we protect (to a sense) Lady Messiah," Jiva added, sounding regal, and holding her head high.

"You mean, Lady Brie. Sheesh, you don't even listen to the kid, eh?" Rajei smirked, and cracked his knuckles. "Well…I'm the Guardian of the Light and Sun, Rajei…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Rajei," Yuna said sincerely, holding out her hand. Rajei looked surprised, but shook it nonetheless.

"I am the Guardian of the Flame and…" The brunette flushed before continuing. "Passion, Iru." He turned a bright shade of red when Rajei nudged him in the side.

"Yet you simply cannot find yourself a girlfriend!" Rajei said quietly, grinning when Iru glared at him. Yuna walked up to him, and also held out her hand.

"Also a pleasure, Sir Iru," Yuna said, smiling. Iru nodded, and shook her hand. "And who are you?" she faced Jiva, who gave a small sigh.

"I am simply the Guardian of Recovery and Healing, Jiva," Jiva said, shaking her head to Yuna. "I deserve to title."

"And yet," Yuna countered, "You saved both Ryan and Brandon, for that…I am forever grateful," she bowed her head. "Lady Jiva."

Jiva smiled to Yuna, when Tidus spoke up. "Yeah! Where is sis?" She turned to face Tidus, who looked ready to burst: his sister was missing, his girlfriend kept hugging that creep Brandon…, and he was tired and hungry… Jiva let out a small chuckle, before nodding behind her.

"She's dealing with a …personal matter. She'll be out shortly," she raised an eyebrow, when she saw the man in red attempting to stand.

"Hey…isn't that…" Rajei muttered to Iru. Iru nodded, eyes wide. "But I thought it was him!" he nodded to Brandon, who scowled at them. Iru shook his head.

"The blond kid's dead, remember? She had to pick someone else!"

Jiva walked up to Auron, as he held onto a wall. "Sir Auron, is it?"

"Auron, if you please, will do just fine," he said through his teeth, wincing each time he even breathed. Jiva smiled sadly.

"Would you like me to heal you?" she asked calmly, raising her hand to his chilled, sweating forehead. He shook his head, clutching his katana tightly. She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then, what do you want?" She looked slightly amused when he began to attempt to hobble over to where she said Brie _was_.

"I want to see her again," he said bolding, ignoring the pain in his chest, as he continued to walk. Yuna bit her lip, as Tidus shook his head.

"Auron! Come on! We're going to see her in a bit…" Auron shook his head also, and kept walking.

"I want, to see, her _now_."

'_A stubborn one, eh_?' Jiva though, quietly pulling out her staff. She muttered some words under head breath, and pointed her staff towards Auron.

Auron, not really noticing that he could move faster and his breathing wasn't as heavy, nor was he sweating as much, continued to walk to the door.

'_You are most certainly welcome._'

* * *

I continued to bang my head against the wall, hoping that I could get some other answer to help Yevon. So far, though, all I had was a whopping headache. "Ow, ow, ow, ow…" pound, pound, pound, pound… 

I stopped beating my head against said wall when Yevon's eye's began to flutter open. "Is this good…or bad?" I asked myself, walking over to him. When I saw the flash of red, I shuddered. "No, bad." I looked at the potion bottle…the lady (Jiva, I think)'s words spinning around and around in my head…

"_You must give him the poison the same way he received it…_" or something like that. Who had given it to him, though? Who had that power…

"Ugh…" Yevon groaned, beginning to sit up. 'Oh, shit…' I thought, thoughts racing around in my head. 'Come on! I have to be able to do something!'

"_Mouth to mouth…_"

…great. This wasn't my day. First, I'm married, next, some guy tells me he likes me, then, I must make about two promises to never look at him again, and now, I have to give some guy a potion mouth to mouth!

Did I forget to mention I found out I have a kid? I hate my life…

Sighing deeply, I unscrewed the cap of the potion, and drank a bit. 'Ugh…icky…' I thought, shrugging. Seriously, every potion in Spira was either ultra good, or extremely nasty. I looked over to Yevon, and sighed. Scooting up next to him, I leaning down to his face.

'Well, at least no one is here but him and me…' I thought, before wincing, putting my lips to his, and forcing him into a sitting position, so he'd drink it all.

Unfortunately, I never heard the door open…

* * *

Auron stood in the doorway, a dumbfounded look on his face as he watched the scene in front of him. He half thought of simply closing the door, and rushing back to the group, saying he saw absolutely nothing…but he didn't think that would be so fair. 

"Ahem…" he muttered quietly, walking into the room, and closing the door. As soon as he made a sound, Brie jumped slightly.

* * *

I wanted to cringe, hoping that I realllly didn't hear anyone… but what ever. It was probably just bro, or Wakka… I had to heal him… I don't know why, but I just felt like I had to… 

I opened my eyes to see Yevon's surprised ones, gazing into mine. I broke the connection, wincing. "Sorry about that…I had to give you this potion… some way…" I gazed into his eyes, making sure that they were…yep! They were black! I grinned to myself, glad only someone like…Wakka saw us, and I could easily murder him without anyone caring… "Wakka? I was just trying to give him some potion! Can you not tell anyone…especially Auron?"

"I think Auron already knows, "yah"." I felt myself start to twitch, before I looked at Yevon again.

"Please just tell me that's not Auron…" I involuntarily shuddered. Yevon sighed, and patted my head.

"Brie, you and I both know that Wakka doesn't sound like that," Yevon muttered, before spinning me around to face Auron.

Auron didn't look as upset as I thought he'd be…just kinda…mad looking. "Hello…" he said before kneeling next to me, wincing only slightly.

Memory being triggered, I put my hand to his chest. "Is the wound healed?" I asked, cringing when I felt the stickiness of blood. Auron shook his head.

"I'm fine, though… just like I told you." He looked down to me. "You sure you were just giving a potion to Yevon?" I started laughing, but stopped immediately when both Yevon and Auron glared at me.

"Um…yeah! This lady, Jiva, I think, gave me this potion, and said that I had the power to heal him or somethi-" I stopped again when Auron simply hugged me tightly. "Don't you want to hear the story?" I whined.

"No…not at all." I pouted, smiling slightly when I felt his chin on my head.

"I'm not a head rest, you know!" I complained, as Yevon stood up.

"I can see you two are happy as can be!" he grinned sarcastically. "I'll go now," and he stormed outside as quick as he could.

"What's his problem…?" I asked, before it hit me.

"_...and you probably don't know that Yevon likes you_!"

"He…" I started weakly. Whoops…well how was I supposed to know? "Likes…"

"He said you reminded him of someone." Auron cut me off bluntly, brushing a piece of hair out of my face. "Nothing more."

"You're just saying that!" I glared at him. "Why do I have to be so dense?" Auron shook his head and smirked. "Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm not." He said leaning down to my ear. "I was actually afraid for you… he…didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Who, Yevon?" I must be dense, cause Auron looked ready to start bashing _his_ head against a wall.

"No…I meant Kinoc." I shook my head.

"I…went somewhere else…I'll tell you about it later…" I said softly, as memories came back…again…

* * *

"_Let them go! Return them to normal! This isn't even…torture…it's so much worse…" _

_Seymour smiled. "Will…you… actually love me?" I stopped, giving him a weird look, just as Yevon opened his mouth…a let out an ear piercing yell. _

"…_Yes." I shuddered some more as I could just see Seymour smiling next to me._

"_And never look at Auron again?" I stopped, looking Seymour in the face. "I mean…if you are to love me…some people must be…taken care of."_

_---_

"_Brie…I will help," Brandon stood up, waking to me. I tried to ignore him, and heal Ryan, but when nothing happened, I freaked out, and Brandon spun me around. "If you promise me one…thing."_

"_And what is that!" I asked, maybe in a hysteric way. I don't know. My friends looked dead, and those damn shadows were getting closer!_

"_Well…" he pretended to think. "I think…you should…stay away from Auron. Forever. And be with me…return me to my rightful position." _

"_Fine! Whatever! Just help me!"

* * *

_

I felt my eyes widen and fill up with tears. Auron must've noticed his coat shirt was getting wet, for he looked down to me. "Brie? Are you oka-?"

"I'm sorry." I cut in, pushing myself away from him. He looked slightly surprised, but let me move away. I stumbled to a wall, and put a hand over my mouth, as if to hold bad the sobs.

"Brie? What's wrong?" he asked, thought he voice sounded really far away. I refused to answer, and felt tears stream down my cheeks. 'Damnit! Do I really have to lose everything I good I gained today?' I shouted in my head, and I shook my head.

"Just…leave!" I shouted, putting my face in my hands. Auron stood up and walked over to me, and attempted to hug me. "Get…off of me!" I screamed, shoving him away. He took a step back, looking dumbfounded.

"I …don't understand but…" he let out a sigh. "If that's what you want…" he walked slowly to the door. Putting his Auron mask of steel on, he commanded, "You might want to hurry up, though." He opened the door, and walked out, leaving me alone.

Nodding, I rubbed at my face. 'Damn tears…damn those guys! I hate them!' I sighed, stood up straight, and lowered my head in shame. "I'm so pitiful…" I laughed hollowly, stepping outside also.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­ 

Tidus glanced at the door, when finally Brie stepped out. '_Finally!_' he thought, before rushing up to her. First was dejected Yevon, then was stone faced Auron, now… "Sis?" he asked, as he saw Brie come up, tear marks on her face.

She grinned to him, but he could obviously tell that it was fake. "Sis? What's wrong?" he asked, slightly worried. "Did Auron do something to you or…" she shook her head, before gasping. "What?"

"Not him…" she groaned. Tidus spun around to see no one other than Seymour, Lord Pansy Man Himself, approach.

* * *

'_What's up with Kinoc…_' Auron thought, watching the group of soldiers move up. '_And what was up with Bri- no. I guess I'm not needed…heh. Like I was needed in the _first_ place…_' 

There was something about blue boy's grin though…it almost looked like Brandon's, which meant, it was a smug, knowing all grin.

Tidus stood protectively in front of Brie, as the guardians, and Brandon, stood in front of Yuna, Rikku, and Ryan.

Suddenly, they stopped. Seymour nodded his head, and the guard behind Kinoc let go, Kinoc falling to the ground in an unpleasant, "thump". Auron clenched his fists together, and glared at the insane lunatic. "Kinoc!"

* * *

Even thought I knew what was going to happen, I still felt a rush of anger to Seymour. "Why you!" Tidus muttered quietly, glaring at him. 

"That's horrible!" I said quietly, grabbing onto Tidus' arm. I thought, _thought_, I saw Auron give me a sad look, but as soon as I looked, it was gone, and his attention was on Seymour.

"I have saved him." Seymour began, smiling blissfully. "He…" he looked down to Kinoc, who lay on the ground, dead. "was a man who craved power. And great power, he had, but he feared losing it. Trembling at unseen enemies, he spent his days scheming petty schemes. Chased by his fears… never knowing rest. You see… Now, he has no worries!" Seymour chuckled as Auron clenched his fists tighter, glaring at the undead maester.

"You're sick!" Ryan muttered angrily, shaking his head. Seymour smiled at him, but continued.

"He has been granted sleep eternal. Death…is a sweet slumber. All the pain of life is gently swept away…" Seymour gave me a knowing look, and I couldn't help but move forward towards him.

'What the hell…' I thought, trying to move back, even if just to throw an afraid look to brother or Auro-..brother, but, I couldn't move! I kept walking forward… Even if he's speech did make a lot of sense…

"Ah yes… Even your messiah can see it…" Seymour smiled, as Iru took almost all his strength to hold Rajei back from murdering said maester. "If I were to end all life in Spira, all suffering would end! Don't you all see yet?" He gave a knowing smile to Brandon, who glared back at him, with utmost hatred. "Do you not agree?" he looked to Auron, who was full of so much blind fury, it was amazing that he didn't attempt to murder the man where he stood. '_His wound…_' Seymour thought, smiling. "That, Yuna is why I need you! Come…Lady Yuna. Come with me to Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead. With death on our side, we will save Spira… and from the wreckage…" 'Wha?' I thought. 'He doesn't say this! Oh crap!' suddenly, I stopped short, standing next to him, in which case, he put a hand on my shoulder. "I shall rule Spira, along with the lady Messiah here…" he smiled down to me. "Lady Brie…" He looked back to Yuna, blue, purple eyes wide with joy. "I will destroy Spira! I will save it! I will rule it!"

"You're totally nuts!" Tidus shouted. "Get the hell away from my sister!" Seymour smiled, and put his chin on my shoulder. I felt my blood run cold.

"Really now, I could kill her in an instant, and I'd still be able to rule… I'd just have to kill The Legendary Guardian…eh?" he pulled out his staff. "Move incorrectly, Jecht's Son, and your precious sister…" he looked to Lady Yuna's Guardians and Yuna herself. "You're precious messiah…friend… will die."

"You sick bastard!" Brandon shouted, when I felt the cold staff against my neck. 'Hey…what the hell? Wouldn't you put a knife to my neck, not a staf-?' as if on cue, I felt a razor blade scrape against my neck. 'Shutting up, now.'

"Seymour! Get the hell away from her!" Auron shouted, taking a step up. I must've jumped a bit, when I felt the blade digging into my skin, for Auron stopped moving. I looked away from him, totally disgusted with myself.

"Sir Auron? Weren't you just… 'rejected'?" Seymour smiled. "Stay away from her… she is my wife you know…"

"You forced her!" Auron countered, eyes flashing. Seymour shrugged.

"I'm a man who knows what I want. And oh…" he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a potion. "Catch." He hurled it to Auron, who caught it, looking at it suspiciously.

"What is it?" he asked angrily. Seymour smiled, and nodded his head to me.

"Your little girlfriend here…" I felt the side of the blade, instead of the blade, on my neck. 'Ugh…as cold as his hands…' "Wanted you to be healed… wanted your little friends," he glanced to Ryan, Brandon, and Yevon. "To be healed! Funny thing…Yevon sold you all out!"

Auron stopped inspecting the bottle and looked at Seymour. "You lie."

"I do not. It's a disgusting habit. Yevon! Tell them where you went after the trial! Tell them WHY ALL THE GUARDS KNEW WHERE YOU WERE!" Seymour started laughing, as I put my hand on his arm, trying to pry free from his grip. He turned me around. "Isn't it funny! You were tricked, and yet, you saved his life! You saved him! Brandon tried to kill your love, and you _saved_ him!" Seymour threw his head back and laughed out loud, making me feel like a…complete idiot…

Tidus spun to look at Yevon. "Tell me that's not true!" Yevon kept his eyes glaring at Seymour, not moving an inch. "Tell me he's lying!" When Yevon didn't say a word, Tidus let out a scream of agony. "I knew we should've trusted you! You…horrible person! You-!"

"Brother! Stop! He…he wasn't…so bad…" feeling more tears in my eyes, I glared at Seymour. "What was the point of this? You already have won! Stop rubbing it in!"

Seymour shook his head. "I have not won until Auron is lying dead before me." He leaned down to me, cupped my face in his hands, and smiled. "Understand?" he gave me that knowing look, meaning, "_Stay away from Auron!_" but I shook my head.

"No! Get off of me!" I shouted, trying to break his grip, but he kept smiling, and started laughing again.

"You are a smarmy little wench, eh?" he grinned, grabbed my shoulders, and shook me. "You promise me, but you can't come through? Why not?"

"Because…" I rubbed at my eyes, and glared at him. "because I love him! So let me go!"

"I thought you said that, if I save him and them…you would love me…" he said, dangerously quiet. I bit my lip.

"Look…I can't…I just can't!" I shouted, cringing when he grabbed my arm. "Let me go-!"

"SURA!" he shouted, pointing his staff at Auron. I gasped, and spun around, seeing flames envelope Auron.

"What's…happening…?" he asked, as he shouted in pain, flames dancing around him. He started breathing quicker, and holding his head, as if in pain. I started crying.

"What the hell did you do?" I screamed to Seymour, as he started laughing again.

"If he's dead…you cannot possibly love a dead man…can you?" he asked, eyes flashing. In spite of the situation, I laughed.

"Seymour, did you forget that you're dead too!" I added, as Rajei, Iru, and Jiva rushed up.

"I got this one…" Iru muttered, pointing his staff at Auron, who lay on the ground, holding his head. "IRU!"

"Hey! Me also!" Rajei exclaimed, pulling out his staff also and shouting, "RAJEI!"

Suddenly, a blinding light surround them four of them, and when it was over, Jiva was kneeling next to Auron, holding his head in her lap, and mumbling a spell under her breath.

"What was that?" Yuna asked, amazed. Rajei wiped his forehead.

"Blue boy must be pretty angry…able to summon up something like that…" Rajei said, panting. Iru nodded in agreement.

"That was "Sura", anger. Seymour let out his …anger, at Auron, with turned into a raging fire…" Iru explained, as Auron finally woke up.

"Auro-!" I tried to run to him, when Seymour jerked me back.

"No. You are mine, and this just shows me I have to finish him off myself!" Seymour screamed, letting go of me, and moving to kill Auron…

SHLUNK!

Seymour stood calmly as Kimahri glared at him, lance driven into his chest. Kimahri made no move to…move, as Seymour shook his head in pity. "Unpleasant."

I got the hell away from them, and ran back to the group. Of course, the first person was Auron, and of course, no matter how I acted to him only a few minutes ago, he welcomed me in, and held me tight, as if trying to shield me from that crazed maester.. "I'm sorry! So sorry!" I sobbed into his shirt, putting my hands in front of my eyes, and shaking my head. He also shook his head.

"It's…alright. Tell me later… Meanwhile…" he looked up to Seymour, eyes ablaze. "We have bigger problems to deal with…"

"Very well," Seymour said, in a sort of bored tone. "I will give you your death." He sighed, and shrugged, the lance moving with his movements. "You seem to want it so." He raised his staff into the air, the very air around him becoming black with hate, and power. It was if Kimahri had been sucked into a blackened void. Suddenly, the guado, the guards, even Kinoc became Pyreflies, and floated into Seymour's body.

"Kinoc…" Auron tensed, and I held onto his arm, watching in fear. For all you people who think, "Oh, she's seen this before in the game, she should be fine." You had _NO_ idea! Auron stabled his feet just so we wouldn't be sucked in, and I held onto him for my dear life.

"What…what is this?" Tidus and Ryan shouted, holding their girlfriends (Tidus – Yuna, Ryan – Rikku. Duh) tightly.

Seymour started spazing, his body shaking, as more and more pyreflies went into him. He started shouting, and at the same time, it was like he was…laughing. His shouts became louder as he started …morphing into something?

"What is that?" Iru asked, fully creeped out. Rajei shrugged.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind, and a flash of black, when Seymour and Kimahri came into view again. Kimahri was still holding his lance with the same determination as he had before, but now…

Seymour floated above him, in a contraption like thing. His face was a dark blue, his torso was purple, and…, well, his legs, and his…for lack of a better word, "wings" that seemed to suspend him in the air were a dull gray. He continued to smile down at Kimahri. 'In my mind, he deserves the hero of the year award…able to stand up to that!' I thought, shivering.

Kimahri suddenly turned around, and faced us all. "Run! Protect Yuna! Protect Brie!" the "holies" nodded, and moved out of the way, and the older guardians nodded also.

Auron and I moved back to the group. "Go!" Auron commanded, pulling out his katana. Tidus shook his head.

"No way! I'm fighting!" he exclaimed, pulling out Brotherhood. Well…he attempted to, anyway, when Auron lifted his katana with a bit of difficulty, and put it to Tidus' neck.

"I said go!" he shouted, looking every bit as serious as he possibly could look.

Tidus backed off a bit, and turned to look at Yuna, who looked back at him and nodded slightly. He turned around, grabbed Yuna's hand, and fled down the corridor. Ryan did the same with Rikku, and surprisingly, Wakka the same with Lulu. "Come on, yah!" he exclaimed, trying to keep up with the teens.

Brandon was simply jogging not running, _jogging_ behind them, when I looked up to Auron. "So…we going?"

"After you," I sighed, grabbed his hand, and off we went. The guards all gave us funny looks, as we sprinted down the long walk way. Of course, it could've been my brother's amazingly corny yells of…

"AHH! SICKO! PHYSCO! HELP USS! AHHHHHH!"

…that made them all look at us, but still.

As Auron and I caught up to them, Yuna stopped short, and looked back to Auron. She looked pretty upset. "I won't leave Kimahri behind!"

Auron walked up to her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "He is a guardian. Protecting you is everything."

She shoved his hands off her. "Auron!"

Tidus nodded, and walked up to Yuna. "That's right! We're all guardians!" he grinned to her. She got the message and grinned back. "Yeah! And you know what that means…?" he gave her the most serious look I have ever seen come from the blond doofus that is my bro. "Yuna… Anywhere you go, I'll follow."

"Anywhere I go?" Yuna asked, as both Tidus and Yuna smiled evilly at each other. Auron leaned down to me.

"I just lost, didn't I?" he asked, as I snickered.

"Yep."

"_Yeah_… anywhere!" Tidus retorted, practically beaming. Yuna grabbed her staff.

"Well then…" she began, and turned back to where Kimahri.

"Let's go!" they both exclaimed, running down the hall.

"Hey Kimahri!" Tidus shouted, as he ran back up the hall. "Leave some for us!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Wakka yelled, running after them. Brandon chased after him, shouting:

"I thought you _believed _in Yevon!" Yevon chortled, and walked back with Iru, Rajei, and Jiva. I looked at him.

"You're…not coming with us?" I asked, as Rikku persuaded Ryan to run behind her. He shook his head.

"I'm going with them, okay?" he smiled, leaned down, and kissed my cheek. I took an involuntary step back. "Kick his ass for me, kay?"

"Why did you betray us?" I inquired, as Lulu stepped to Auron, said, "I'll go to," and hurried after everyone. Auron was slamming his head against a wall, but still…

Yevon shook his head. "Another time, okay? I have to go...you have to kill him…and don't forget. Auron does love you." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Keep him." he turned around, and walked off, following Iru and Jiva.

"Come on!" Rajei shouted, looking like he was pouting. "I wanna fight pansy man too!" When none of his comrades listened, he grinned back at me, waved, and rushed off behind them…only to disappear in a flash of light.

"They were…interesting…" Auron said, walking up behind me. "But shall we go? Everyone else seems to have…" he chuckled a bit. "Left."

"Yeah…and hey," I poked him. "I'm…sorry about that… god, I feel like such a stupid idiot… to even put you in any danger…god I'm so dumb! I can't-!" I stopped when Auron put a hand on my head. "Um, yes?"

"Shut up," he said, before kissing me square on the lips. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck, just…happy. (n.n) "I love you, okay? Don't do stupid stuff…like promise Seymour a weekend of fun filled sex or anything, just to save me…"

"I would think that was serious," I scowled at him. "if you didn't add the sex part in." he smirked, grabbed my hand, and we ran back (I hate running. Did I mention I detest running?) down the corridor.

* * *

After the numerous battles against machina, and the guards (which I thought was forms of murder, but what do I know?) we approached Seymour and Kimahri. Right before we caught up to the group, I froze, and held onto Auron's arm. He turned around, and looked down to me. "We…we're going to die here, aren't we?" I asked quietly, as Kimahri shook his head at the rest of them for even coming back. Auron shook his head in response. "How can we not? He's obviously stronger…and…" I looked down in shame. "I'm actually scared." 

"Don't be…actually, never mind. That freak frightens me also." Auron looked at Seymour with a fire of hate raging in his eyes. "Brie…this is our story. We can write it anyway we want. Do you want to write that we were too afraid of Seymour to kill him?"

"Maybe…" I admitted truthfully, shrugging. He gave me a knowing look.

"Brie…he honestly scares me too." I raised an eyebrow. "When I saw that creep even _touch_ you I felt like I was losing it… I… probably would've killed him…again during the wedding …but I was held back." He looked down at me. "We can beat him. I can tell. Or…do you not trust me?"

"I do." I smiled to him, pulling out Pendragon. "Are you ready to fight?" He chuckled, waved his hand in front of me, and a blinding light appeared. "What the hell?"

"I just thought you wouldn't want to have to fight in a wedding dress, you know." When I looked down, I had on my usual cargo pants, and tee-shirt. "Ready?"

"Let's go." Auron shouldered his katana, and we rushed into the fray.

* * *

When we approached, Tidus was yelling at the blue boy…well, now gray boy, as Ryan flew up to his head. "So you too," Seymour started, smiling. "seek freedom from this painful life?" 

Tidus snorted, rushed up, and sliced Seymour, shouting, "You talk too much, Seymour!"

Seymour snarled down to him, and sent a blizzardra to him, but was instantly blinded as Ryan and Rikku, on the former's hover pad, flew into his eye, and sent an Al Bhed flash bomb. "Ahh!" Seymour shouted, waving his arms. Rikku screamed, and was practically ejected off the hover pad, as a creepy creature came flying by.

"What is that?" she exclaimed, after thanking Kimahri for catching her. Yuna nodded to Auron as he rushed up to Seymour, and raised her staff.

Seymour smiled down to Yuna, as she attempted to throw a Fira at him, but was only thrown back by the force of multiple Thundaras. "It's good to see you again, Lady Yuna…although…you don't seem pleased…" Auron helped Yuna stand, as Yuna tried to heal her arm, and both of them glared up to him.

"I'll only be pleased when you're gone to the Farplane!" She yelled, putting up a Shell for her, and a Protect for Auron. Auron nodded, rushed forward, and attempting to slice at Seymour when…

"No!" I shouted, twirling Pendragon. The whole group (including Seymour) gave me a weird look. Hey. I'm a veteran at FFX. I should have a say on what we hit, and when, damnit! "Attack that thing!" I pointed to the …creature that practically hit Rikku. "Yuna! Cast …um…"

"Reflect?" Ryan offered, and I nodded hastily.

"Yeah! Reflect blue boy…um…I mean Seymour, and everyone else! Only attack the …um…THING!" I shouted, ducking when the said thing came rushing to me. Crap-o-la. I guess I die cause I wasn't paying attention…

"Kara!" I shouted, raising my staff, and glaring at it. It bounced off, and looked at me weirdly, as a X appeared in front of me, blocking me from it.. Wait a minute… "Kara? Why did I say that…?" I asked myself, before looking at the creature closely. "Hey…bro! Come here a second!"

Tidus, who was exchanging blows with a couple of anonymous Guado Guardians, gave me an annoyed look. "Kinda of busy here, sis!" he shouted, ducking, swinging, and kicking said evil people. I rolled my eyes, and pointed my staff to them.

"I got it," Auron muttered, rushing past me, and slamming his sword into one of them. "Tidus, see what your sis- I mean Brie, wants." Tidus raised an eyebrow, and ducked another swing from a Guado, smirking at Auron.

"I thought she wasn't my sister?" he mocked, pairing swords with said Guado. Auron narrowed his eyes, and _accidentally_ let his sword _barley_ miss Tidus' head. Barely."Alright! I'm going…" Tidus jogged up to me.

"Why does this thing seem familiar…?" I asked him and myself…mostly myself, though. Tidus squinted at it, and I shrugged. I raised my sword to attack it, when his eyes widened, and he stopped me. "Wha?"

"I remember! That girl!" I must have looked as confused as anyone, cause Tidus continued talking. "She was like…um…Seymour's helper, or some shit! Rebecca… Rianna… um…" he hit his hands against his head, when a shadow appeared over us. We looked up, to the lovely, handsome looking (NOT!) Seymour, hovering a few feet away from us. "Crap…"

"It's Rachel." Tidus froze and looked to me, nodding. He stopped nodding, letting all the information soak in, before giving me another wide eyed stare. I had turned my attention to Seymour though. "No wonder we didn't see her for quite some time, eh?"

The creature…no, _monster_, shrugged. "What of it? She wanted to serve me, and I had greater uses of her…helping me in battle, then being the annoying pest she was."

"But didn't she like you! Wasn't she your…" I twirled my hands to think of the right word. "Friend?"

"I need no friends." Seymour replied bluntly. "And she actually was happy to serve me, no matter _what_ the consequence… unlike you, I suppose… _Double Flare_!" he pointed his staff to us, and smiled.

I felt my hand shove Tidus out of the way, as I put my other arm up to protect me. 'Not much use that will do…' I thought, right before I felt the searing heat hit me.

I couldn't see anything else, just a blinding light, and it felt like someone was stabbing needles into me, twenty hundred at a time. Not like that's ever happened…I'm just saying.

"Does it hurt, Brie?" Seymour asked, cocking his head. "How come you don't scream, then?" true, I had only bitten my lip to the point that blood was slowly spilling down my face, but I wasn't going to scream for the over mutant… "Unless, you want the others to face the same fate…"

"Never you mutant slim-!" I started, before he hit me with another spell. I don't even know what this one was…it was hot, cold, slimly, harsh, every bad thing you could ever think of, rolled into one. I barely felt conscious as I slid to the floor.

"Don't worry Brie…you won't die…" Seymour cooed, as I felt something stand me up. "I just want to see the look on his face…" looking at the creature, he commanded, "Mortibody," 'So that's what it's called…I forgot…' "Move her out of site, for a bit…" what ever was holding me nodded, and I was dragged away, and hidden behind a pillar.

* * *

Auron sliced up the remaining Guado's when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a flashing bright light. '_What the hell…?_' he thought glancing over there, before Tidus ran up to Yuna. 

"Yuna! Sis…is…" Tidus waved his arms over to the blinding light. "She shoved me out of the way, but…" Yuna looked confused.

"Wasn't that a Flare spell?" Lulu asked, stepping over a body she had murdered…er…taken care of… Tidus shrugged.

"Seymour shouted something like… "Double Flare!" and Sis got me out of ther-," he stopped when he saw the look of horror on Yuna's face. "Wait…is Double Flare bad?"

"Tidus…FLARE is damn bad. Double Flare is practically… Shit squared," Ryan commented, walking up. Rikku looked around.

"Wait a minute…Where the hell IS Seymour!" Rikku shrieked, as of course, Blue boy floated back. "Whoops…"

"Smooth move…" Brandon commented dryly, earning glares from everyone. Auron gripped his katana tightly, and stormed up to Seymour.

"Although he was not the man I once knew…Kinoc was still my friend, Seymour! You will pay for his death!" Auron shouted, about to rush up to Auron, when Seymour chuckled.

"Dear Auron…instead of worrying about the deceased, how about worry about her?" he nodded to something behind him, and the Mortibody flew out. Auron looked at Seymour curiously, before noticing what he needed to see.

"Brie!" he shouted, gripping his sword tightly. The rest of the group ran up quickly, as Ryan hooked up his hover pad, as Seymour laughed again.

"Don't bother. Nothing can pass this shield I've placed around her…" he smiled down to Auron. "I only have one requirement, though…"

"You can stuff them, up your fucking ass!" Tidus shouted, as he rushed up to Seymour, and sliced a deep gash wound in his leg. "A ha!" Seymour laughed some more. "You're not supposed to laugh when you get hurt, sicko!"

"But…Son of Jecht, I'm not the one hurt…" Seymour gave a side glance to his co-worker, and Auron knew what he was talking about… unfortunately…no one else did. .

"I'll blow him away, will some Firga!" Lulu shouted, holding her moogle, and prepared to command a series of fire to hit Seymour. Yuna shook her head.

"No! We cast Reflect on him, remember!" Lulu nodded, and hastily put her moogle away. Brandon rolled his eyes.

"God…just nail him in the heart, plain and simple, so we can go home!" Brandon shouted, running up, and planning to jump. Auron looked ready to kill the kid.

"Stop! You can't!" Auron shouted, about to run up when he heard the SKUWRK of the sword run through Seymour. He winced, and backed off.

* * *

I could stand the cut to my leg, no matter how deep it was, it wasn't that bad. But…the stab to the heart? "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, as loud as I possibly could, hearing slight gasps from the others. 

"Sis?" I heard Tidus ask, as Brandon muttered: "Whoops…"

"Correct," Seymour said jovially, as the stupid Mortibody flew next to Seymour, holding me up. I tried to look at it, to see even a _trace _of human life left in it,…but nothing.

* * *

"Only Auron knew…but…that wasn't enough, eh, Sir Brandon?" Seymour smiled. "Wow… I did warn you when the Son of Jecht attacked me, and I wasn't hurt…" 

"Let her _go_, Seymour!" Auron and Tidus shouted simultaneously. Brandon shrugged, and slipped off to the side. Kimahri gave him a side glace.

"Brandon no help Auron and Tidus?" Brandon snorted.

"I don't care. She doesn't even like me the slightest. Why should I help save he-?" he stopped short, holding his head in pain, and falling down onto the ground, wincing. Wakka stood behind him, holding a now bloodied blitzball, panting. He looked up to Kimahri, and shrugged.

"Seymour is sick, and crap, yah? But, Brandon saying shit about Brie…that's not that right either." He twirled the blitzball in his hands as Ryan glanced over.

"Wow," Ryan muttered. "He actually does something smart for a change…" he shook hjis head, and continued watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"I only have one request…Sir Auron…" Seymour smiled widely. Auron gripped his sword even tighter.

"And what would _that_ be?" he asked, tensely. Damn Seymour! Damn him! '_My weak spot is not something that should be toyed around with! Wait…since when is she my weak spot…?_' he glanced up to the girl who looked like she was barely conscious, and felt his pulse race in anger. '_For a while, I guess…_'

"Bow to me." Auron raised an eyebrow, and stood up straight.

"Um…what?" Tidus asked, clearly confused also. Seymour chuckled.

"Easy. He just has to throw his pride and ego out of the window…all for a simple price…" Seymour gave a side glance to Brie. "Just bow Auron! Tell me I'm soo much better than you are…so much smarter, and so much more well liked…"

"Never," Auron said clearly, shouldering his katana. Seymour raised his eyebrow.

"Oh? You'd rather her…be hurt, than even bowing to me?" Seymour started laughing. "Wow…and here I thought you loved her!"

"I do." Everyone one let out a gasp (Well…okay. Only Wakka. Everyone else knew) as Auron glared at the undead maester. "I also know you have to love her a bit yourself, or you wouldn't be doing any of this." Seymour smiled.

"Good Auron…you're not as dumb as you look…" Seymour shrugged. "Too bad for you though… I love her enough to _kill_ her…" Seymour focused his attention to Brie, and closed his eyes.

Auron shrugged, and turned away, thinking nothing was going to happen… It was only when he heard another ear piercing scream that he stopped and his katana fell to the floor.

Spinning around, he saw Brie slumped over, breathing heavily, eyes squeezed shut and were those… tears? Auron shook his head, and glared at Seymour.

"Come on… just kneel! It's easy…" he smiled widely, and shrugged. "Just do it…"

"Don't…" everyone looked over to the half conscious one, who was struggling to lift her head.

* * *

'God damn that Seymour!' I thought, lifting my head fully. "Auron…just…don't bow to him. I'm fine." I let out a weak smile, and was unable to suppress my cringe when another shock of pain waved through my body. 

The rest of the guardians stood back, Kimahri standing in front of them. Either to protect them, or to tell them that it was Auron's battle, not theirs.

"Auron…just bow! It's simple…do you want to see her in _any_ more_ pain_ or not?" every time he accented a word, I cringed even more…damn you and your mystic stupid magic powers!

"Don't listen! Just get the hell out of here!" I shouted, struggling against the grip that was holding me, and trying to free myself. Of course, I didn't work, but it was worth a shot. "I can get out myself! Just leave!"

"Bow!"

"Leave!"

"BOW!"

"LEAVE, DAMNIT!"

Auron looked from Seymour, me, and the rest of them. I wanted to shake him and ask, "Who's more important, about 9 people, or me?" in which, he'd probably say the other 9, and save them, and then they would all be safe.

Seymour turned to me, an icy cold look in his eyes. "Why don't we give him a final say!" he shouted, and pointed his staff to me. There was suddenly a sharp pain between my eyes, and I might've screamed…I don't know. I'll I felt was something drip from my head, and something slip out of my grasp, as I slipped out of the material world.

* * *

Clang…clatter…clank. 

Auron watched as Brie slumped forward, and Pendragon slip from her grasp, only to (ironically) land right in from of him. Tidus looked ready to murder the blue guy.

"Sis! Oh my god…you killed her! You sick bastard! You killed her!" Tidus screamed, trying to attack him with his bare hands, and only being held back by Lulu, Yuna, Rikku, Ryan, Wakka, and Kimahri. (well…that is almost everyone…)

Seymour shrugged. "She's not dead- at death's door maybe, but not dead. This could've all been a mere thought in our heads if only someone here had…" Thump. Seymour glanced down to see Auron on his knees, in front of Pendragon. Tidus even stopped struggling, as everyone watched the once stoic man, look …well, broken.

"What do you say, Seymour?" Auron asked, his voice hollow. "If I still bow, will you let her go?" Seymour shrugged.

"Perhaps…" Auron sighed, and leaned forward, indeed, bowing to the undead bastard. As he sat, he said:

"Please, Maester Seymour, who is the wisest, smartest maester I have ever seen…" his voice started to crack, but he continued. "Please, just let…her…go!" he bowed his head also, so no one would see the tear indeed begin to well up in his eyes.

* * *

'_Goddamnit! And I thought I wasn't this weak! I've seen people die! Why the hell does she affect me the most?_' Auron thought angrily, and he clenched his fists. "Just let her go!" he shouted again, it clear to everyone either his voice had cracked a lot, or he was crying. 

Seymour rolled his eyes, and nodded to the Mortibody who let go of Brie, and kinda of… "shrugged" her to Seymour. Seymour held Brie at eye level, before hurling her back to the group. Tidus, who noticed that Auron wasn't going to move anytime soon, rushed up to catch her…but, since Kimahri was in the front, he caught her. But, he also handed her off to Tidus, as Seymour said, mockingly: "Wow…how sad. A single girl can change how the Legendary Guardian acts… It's pitiful, really…" Seymour raised his staff. "Seeing how I'm going to decimate you all anyway…"

* * *

Auron continued to kneel on his hands and knees, panting, hands gripped into fists. '_I…can't believe it!_' he thought angrily, slamming his fists against the floor. He was suddenly unaware of the surrounding area, as he saw a bright white light in his head. '_Wah..?_' 

_It's okay…_ the light seemed to say, as he nodded slightly. _Now…open your eyes…_

Auron felt his eyes open as he suddenly saw Pendragon roll closer to him. '_Is this ironic?_' he thought, grabbing the sword and getting to his feet. '_Come to me…_' he thought, reaching toward his own katana, that he dropped a while back. His facial expression didn't change when he felt the sword hilt appear into his hand, as the rest of them gasped.

Auron turned to face Seymour. "Seymour…" he said, eyes changing from their warm, chocolate brown to…

Lulu looked at Auron closely. "His eyes…have no pupils." Everyone gasped some more, as Auron continued addressing Seymour. Tidus hugged Brie closer, and Ryan moved to go up to Auron, when Kimahri held out his arm.

"I have to help him! He's my mentor!" Ryan tried to move past Kimahri, when Kimahri shook his head.

"This is Auron's battle," Ryan gave Kimahri a weirded out look, as for the first time in a while; the Ronso had said an actual sentence. "We wait."

Auron took a deep breath, only able to see him, and Seymour. '_Why is he shrouded in a black light?_' he thought, holding the smaller, thinner sword tighter. "Seymour…" he said again, practically snarling. "I may have gotten over Kinoc, he has changed. But this…is disgusting. I will see you pay."

Auron gazed down to the smaller weapon, and thought. Was it really ironic that the weapon had landed in front of him…or destiny? Wasn't it true it she was to…become unable, he, the supposed Second in Command, or some shit, have to take her place? Well…he was going to find out…

Clutching the weapon tightly, he closed his eyes, before shoving it into the ground, sending small shockwaves throughout the High Bridge. He stood up straight, as the sword became en-clothed in a white light. The sword itself became a staff, which grew taller and taller until Auron stood up straight, and the staff straightened itself out to the proper height.

Wakka, who was watching the scene like everyone else, gave Auron a weird look. "Hey...I thought only Brie could use that…"

Auron slowly pulled the staff out of the ground, and raised it a bit, switching it with his sword (putting the staff in his left hand, the sword in his right). With his now pupiless eyes, he glared at Seymour.

"I plan your death to be painful." Auron spoke aloud, twitching with the new power overflowing in him.

Seymour was actually afraid.

Was Auron, the guy who might have been crying over his girlfriend's death, about to kill him? Even possibly…kill everyone in the entire city?

Well…Seymour was already dead, eh?

Seymour smirked, and watched the ending results…

It was so much power…so much power that emerged from the ground, the air, the sky, the very _atmosphere_ and entered Auron's body, as he lit up with said power. '_What…the…hell_?' he thought, as he felt something on his body change, but his eyes would not move from glaring up to Seymour.

* * *

Lulu let out a small gasp. Tidus gave her a weird look. "What? What's happening?" Lulu shook her head. "WHAT!" 

"Unless I'm mistaken… he's…transforming into the…Second in Command?" Ryan offered, as Lulu nodded her head in agreement. "The totally white outfit represents purify, and well,…the bare chest is probably just to show off…"

Tidus looked at his former mentor, not only younger, and surrounded by a white light, but robed in white pants, and had a white cape billowing behind him? Tidus smirked, but felt something weird happen to him…that emitted gasps from others…

"Tidus! What the hell happened?" Lulu gasped again as Tidus transformed into something similar as Auron, only his was white pants, a white shirt, and a less defined cape, also billowing behind him. The long sword he had gotten from Auron only a few weeks ago (had it really been that little bit of time ago?) emerged out of no where, and, unlike Pendragon, it turned into a white sword, gleaming from handle to tip.

"My god…" Yuna gasped at Tidus, as he, politely, shoved past them, and moved up to Auron. Both of them looked at one another, before launching in for the attack. To (perhaps) finally kill that Seymour.

* * *

"Ohmeegee, ohmeegee, oh mee GEE!" Riiya paced back and forth and back and forth… Fayth looked worried also, as did the others surrounding him. "What do we doooooooo?" 

Fayth rolled his eyes. "Easy. We go down there, and stop them." Protector shook his head, actually looking worried also. "Wah? But you said you would do that if Auron ever awoke!"

"Auron, yes. Both of them at the same time…" Protector shook his head. "_She_ probably put him up to this…god, this is bad…"

"Why?" Fayth wanted to know. Protector sat down and rubbed his temples.

"Because, when they are at awakening power each have the power to destroy Spira over again 5 times." Fayth gulped. "No wait…that's only Tidus… Auron's worse…"

"And yet nothing happened when Brie became messiah, eh?" Fayth snapped to him. Protector smirked, in spite of the situation.

"Brie hasn't technically awaked yet… but anyway," he continued, seeing Fayth's horrified expression. "We have to stop them, but …even I can't…" he was about to give a glance over to Riiya, when…

"Don't look at me!" Riiya yelped, wringing her hands. "I'm pretty strong, but I'm not even as strong as you! And…well…all of us Guardians together…would do nothing also…"

"By the way, the four of them made it back safely?" Protector asked. Riiya nodded.

"I have an idea!" Fayth exclaimed, standing up suddenly. They both looked at him. Fayth smiled: how could they have not thought of it! "Aura."

"…Summon her." Protector said, standing up. Riiya rubbed her temples.

"Wow…we are going to die, aren't we?" she groaned, and moved to walk out of the room.

* * *

Yuna had a bit of trouble keeping her eyes in her head as she watched Tidus move quicker than she'd ever seen any_thing_ move before. Auron was no slouch either, as they both paired swords (or staffs) with Seymour. Seymour, though, seemed to be enjoying himself, as Auron seemed to get only more enraged. 

Auron was by far the quickest, as he moved with swift ease, ducking and dodging and summoning random spells from the staff. Even Yuna was jealous. Some of those spells, such as Holy (how in hells name did HE learn it, anyway!), he was throwing with ease, as if it didn't look like it took half his energy. And it probably didn't…

"Getting tired, boys?" Seymour mocked, as he lightly dodged a hit from Tidus, only to spin into Auron's way. "Whoops…clumsy me!" he jumped out of the way, as he sent a Fira toward Tidus, who was knocked back a few feet. Before Auron paid any attention to Tidus, he spun around, and landed a blow on Seymour's shoulder, who winced in pain.

Seymour threw a spell at Auron, who ducked it by shouting, "Kara!" and moving out of the way. A giant "X" appeared in front of him, protecting him from the spell. '_Kara?_' he thought, his pupiless eyes scanning the field to help people. Suddenly noticing Tidus again, Auron helped Tidus up, and nodded toward the group.

Tidus shook his head. '_She's my sister, and I plan to help her!_' he shouted inside his head, as he dodged an attack from Seymour Auron shook his head.

'_But, this is my battle._' Tidus looked up to Auron to see him glaring at Seymour with utmost hatred…ready to murder him. Finally, Tidus nodded.

'_Win, though._' He though, as he hurried back to the group. Yuna smiled, and ran up to hug him when suddenly, a small girl appeared into Tidus' arms.

"Who…?" Yuna asked, looking slightly peeved. Tidus could only shrug as the girl pocked his chest, and he turned back to normal. The power seemed to drain from him, and he gave her a confused look, as the girl suddenly turned her attention elsewhere.

"Wha…?" he went to ask her, when she jumped out of his arms and rushed up to Auron.

* * *

'_Stop…provoking me!' _Auron shouted, as he matched staff with staff against Seymour, unable to hold back his self control much longer. 

"Come on…aren't you maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad at meeeeee?" Seymour smiled, and poked Auron in the cheek. "Let out your anger!"

"I will then…" Auron spoke the first time in minutes, backing away from Seymour, positioning his staff, and glaring at him.

Auron readied his staff. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he didn't know what was going to happen. "Come on Auron! Be a man!" Auron looked up with sightless eyes to Seymour…wait, sightless? Yes…since he had no pupils, he couldn't see…but in truth, all he could see was the clash of white by the guardian group, and the miasma of black, dark, evil powers around where Seymour was talking.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he let out a yell, for when he touched the staff again, it suddenly burned with white hot intensity of a thousand suns. He suddenly couldn't see; his vision was obscured, and all he saw was a pure gentleness. '_Is what I'm doing…worth all of this… Wait. What is all of this?_' he asked himself, as if felt like the very skin was pealing off his bones.

_Oh…you're going to die…and so will everyone in a twenty miles radius…_ Auron froze, and tried to stop the transaction. _But it's too late now…_

"Or is it?" A small girl asked, her words cutting into his thoughts. '_Wha?_' he tried to look at her, only to be obscured by his A, lack of vision, and B, the fact that he was still in a dire pain.

The girl rolled her eyes, and shouted, "JIVA!" Auron felt his wounds heal up, but was still trapped in the void of nothingness, unable to see, and… "UTEI!" She girl shouted again.

Auron felt his eyes roll to the top of his head, before snapping back down. His eyes shot open, and a series of pain rushed to his head. Grabbing Pendragon one more time, he glared at the undead Maester. "Aleto!" He shouted, as both Seymour and the Mortibody were surrounded by a bright white light. He suddenly grabbed onto Pendragon as more as a support than a weapon, and looked at the child who had healed him.

"Aura?" he exclaimed, wincing when his head was in pain again. He shrugged it off, and looked down to the girl, who suddenly hurried up to him.

"Aura!" Everyone gave Auron a weird look as he rushed up to the girl, kneeled down, and hugged her. She whispered something in his ear, which turned his outfit back to normal. '_This is weird…'_

"Are you okay?" Auron asked, strangely feeling a fatherly emotion towards her… '_Nope. I don't care what they say. She is NOT my daughter!_'

The small girl nodded, and poked Auron in the chest. "Daddy funny…but hold on a minute." She moved away from him, and glanced up to Seymour. "This will no be hard…" she pulled out her small knife, and smiled up to Seymour.

Seymour gave her a weird look. "Who the fuck are you?" it suddenly registered in his mind, and he looked a bit afraid. "Wait…are you the one Abyss warned us abou-?" he froze, when she came even closer to Seymour.

The girl smiled some more and jumped up to his shoulder. Never mind he was hovering very high off the ground, and never mind that the girl is only about 7. As she sat on his shoulder, she grabbed her knife, and sliced it across his neck, finishing him off.

"AHHHHH—," Seymour screamed, cutting it off when his head rolled to the floor, and she gracefully jumped down as the body crashed along with it. She spun around, and sliced the Mortibody in half, turning it into pyreflies. Smirking, she put her hair up into a ponytail, put her knives away, and brushed off her shirt.

Oh. That all happened in the span of 2.2 seconds. O.o

Auron gave her a weird-ed out look when she came back to him. "Was I good fighter, daddy?" she asked sweetly, as if she had just baked a cookie, and not murdered various people. Nevertheless, he nodded.

"Who is she, yah?" Wakka asked, as Tidus made sure Brie was alright. "Why does she look like…?" Wakka paused, as if he wasn't even supposed to tell that Seymour was dead, much less anything else.

Lulu finished. "Why does she look like both you," she glanced at Auron. "and well…Brie?" she glanced at Tidus, who was holding Brie, in a very loving sibling manner.

The girl smiled, hugged Auron again, and disappeared, leaving the words, "Bye daddy!" behind. Ryan walked up to Auron, smirking.

"Daddy?" Auron shook his head, and walked over to Tidus.

"Can I…?" he asked gingerly, as if it was practically her fault she was hurt. Tidus looked up, nodded, and handed off his sister to him.

"Alright," Auron said, facing the group. "We need to leave Bevelle. Out!" he pointed down the high bridge, and run did everyone. Auron and Kimahri were soon the only ones left.

"Sir Auron… we do what now?" Kimahri asked, as they began jogging/ running/ sprinting down the very same high bridge. Auron shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Kimahri…" he looked down to the girl who was still out of it in his arms and gave her a small squeeze, before continuing. "I truly, for once, don't know."

A/N- well…now that's done with… hope it wasn't too silly, stupid, ooc or anything else… please review! Ps…I know you don't know what Utei means, it's Awaken, see, see through. Kara is Protect, Cover… Aleto is Purify… It gets explained more later. also...apologize about the lenght, and please review! n.n


	29. The Tree of Fayth

A/N- First off, I'm sorry as hell about the long update… I …wanted this to be perfect, and I'm lazy. So…cunno. Second…I realize I haven't told you anything about what Brie looks like…

She has shoulder length brown black hair, fairly tall, and well…that's kinda it. lol

Third, after taking a test, Brie is "technally" a Mary Sue, mostly cause I named her after me…but then again, I'm slowly starting to hate her…maybe I'll kill her…jk…perhaps.

FOURTH, I'll update as quick as I can, cause once KH2 comes out… muwahahah.

Annnd fifth… I forgot. Lol. Hope you enjoy!  
Sixth, I remember,…if Auron's waaay too ooc…cunno, but he's kinda this way…until we get back on track. Cause then, he can be a stoic asshole, and brie can murder him…and also, cunno about the length.

SEVEN! REALLY IMPORTANT! I just remembered. I added something into chapter 19…sorry, but I did. When Alice sees Yevon, it now says she sees someone who _looks_ like Yevon with dark, brooding green eyes…muwahaha.

EIGHT! (god, this is annoying…) the …Guardians… I'll list them on my profile page (soon) so you know who they all are. There are 24 of them, minus Protector…and…I'm hungry. Oh. not all of them are in this chapter !

Enjoy!

Chapter 29 The Tree of Fayth

Ryan, as he sat in the frost covered tree, shivered. '_Damn it, it's cold…_' he complained to himself, rubbing his frozen arms. Why he'd volunteered to go check to see if they were all okay was beyond him. Though…he did realize that one person in the group was missing… and thank…whomever for that… fucking prick…

Smiling to himself, he glanced down to the glittering pathway, rubbing his hands together, incase they suddenly froze up. He stopped instantly, though, when he heard the crunching of ice on the pathway below.

"You see them?" a guard shouted to another one, one guard getting dangerously close to the tree Ryan was sitting in. Holding his breath, he pressed his back to the tree, and stared down at the scene taking place in front of him.

The second guard nodded. "No, I don't…" Ryan let out a breath of relief, and stretched his legs. And hit a tree branch. _Crack…_ Ryan froze when the guard began to speak again. "Sir? Did you hear that?"

The first guard nodded. "Get him." Ryan closed his eyes. '_Well, cover blown_,' when he heard a third, and final voice come from below. A voice he'd heard before. He glanced down again to see Brandon get shoved in front of the two guards, glaring at both of them.

"You didn't have to shove me, bastard," Brandon spat, cringing when the first guard cut his cheek with his hidden knife.

"You'd better be lucky we didn't kill you," he said angrily, spinning around to face his other companion, not hearing the "I'm already dead!" from Brandon. "Come. Back to Bevelle. The others must've gone on to Gagazet, like I told Maester Seymour." Ryan raised his eyebrow. Freak boy was back _again_? Oh, goodie…

"Why are you leaving me here, then?" Brandon asked, glaring at the two men. The second shrugged.

"Because having you in our camp would be bothersome. Away," the first guard snapped, and, as he was followed by the second, stormed up the path again to Bevelle. Brandon flipped up his middle finger to the retreating guards, spinning around when he hard a soft "thump" landing behind him.

"No one's going to be happy you're back," Ryan commented, skipping past the "hello's" and "how are you's". "I hate you, Tidus is pissed, Auron is ready to kill you, and I think, when Brie wakes up, she'll just hate you also." Brandon gave Ryan a weird look.

"Brie's knocked out…again?" he snorted, and shook his head. "Wow…stupid fool. Does she need someone to always save he-?" he paused, hearing the soft "hmmmm" of Ryan's light saber, close enough to his neck to smell burning flesh. "Yes?"

"You're on my shit list. Don't give me a reason to kill you _now_." Ryan explained, retracting his light saber, and putting it back into his bet. "Let's go." He spun around, and walked the opposite direction, into the woods, and past the sparkling trees. Brandon scoffed, but followed him, slowly.

---

Approaching the group, Brandon had to hold back a gasp. They looked battered, and bruised. Lulu was leaning against Wakka, seemingly asleep; Tidus was pacing around like an animal; Rikku was sitting on a rock, biting her nails; Kimahri was a bit out of site, arms crossed; Yuna was no where to be seen; and (this one angered him the most) Auron was sitting against a tree, holding the final member of the party.

Seeing Ryan approach, Wakka sat up a bit straighter, asking a tired, "Well?" Ryan simply walked past Wakka, ignoring even Rikku, as he gave the news to Auron. Well…he still WAS the leader in the discombobulated band of misfits. n.n Auron nodded at the news, before glaring at the pathway Ryan had come from. Or, more specifically, glaring at Brandon. Moving past Auron, news delivered, Ryan sat next to Rikku, sighed, hugged her close, and glanced back to his former mentor.

Auron gave a look to the members of the group who didn't know what Ryan had said (or wasn't asleep). "We're all clear. We… will have to avoid Bevelle in the future." He glanced up to Tidus, showing slight mirth on his face. "And boy…Yuna's over there," he waved his arm towards the direction of the spring.

Rikku looked up to him. "Wanted to be alone." She added, brushing her hair out of her face, and smiling to Ryan, scowling at her now bitten nails.

Auron smirked as much as the situation would allow. "Wanted to be _alone_. Of course…" he raised his eyebrow, and nodded towards the spring. Tidus gave him a quick nod, before returning him a look that easily read, _Take care of my sis. _Auron nodded, and Tidus ran off to the spring.

"You're back," Auron looked to see Wakka glaring at Brandon with a glare in his eye. Brandon nodded, as Wakka faced Ryan again. "Why'd you bring him back, yah? He's done nothing good…"

"I only want…to see her again," Brandon tried lamely, as Wakka snorted. Brandon shot a glare to the red head. What right did Wakka have to snicker at him!

"You didn't seem to care about her that much when she was hurt!" Wakka shot back, glaring at the blond. Brandon glared right back.

"I shouldn't have! She had no right, running up to Auron, as if she lo-…lo-…" he stopped, attempting to reconcile what he was trying to say, and attempted again. "_loved_ him! She belonged to me! Sh-."

"She belongs to no one," Auron put in, refusing to look at the younger boy's face. He couldn't, or else he might punch it in, and rip off his head, and murder him…

Brandon snorted. "She belongs to me much more than she belongs to you! She can't like you. She's too damn dense to notice anything going on!" Ryan and Rikku both gave him the evil eye as he continued. "Seriously. All she does is worry about you; that's what got her in this situation, anyway!" Both Ryan and Rikku stood up, and moved towards him. "Have you forgotten Auron? Forgotten about your past, and what happens to the women you love?" Every thing in the clearing froze. Except Auron, who was busy brushing a piece of hair out of Brie's face, ignoring Brandon's rants. "Haven't you realized-?"

Ryan, who was sooo ready to punch the lights out of this freak, glared at Rikku as she beat him to it. She slammed Brandon against a tree, pulled out her claw, and ran the cold, sharp metal down his face, giving him a long, detailed scar. "Why don't you shut the hell up!" Rikku shouted, spinning and kicking Brandon in the place where no man (dead or alive) wants to be kicked. "You're just jealous that Brie doesn't like you, and moved on! Give her…up already!" She tried to hit him again, but was stopped, gasping that he had recovered so quickly, and when he caught her arm with his hand.

Brandon wiped the blood off his chin, as he shoved Rikku. "It disgusts me that you all can yell at me without knowing the real story!" Rikku stumbled to the ground, and glared at him. "Auron! Come on! Tell us what happened all those years ag-?" Brandon spun around to see that the Guardian in red (and Brie) has surely disappeared. "Honestly…he is so afraid…"

Twenty seconds later, the combined efforts of Lulu, Wakka, Rikku, and Ryan left a cold, dead (again) Brandon lying on the ground.

"He disgusts me…" Lulu muttered, glaring at the boy who, with all his screaming, had woken her up. "But one must wonder…what is he talking about…?"

"I will surly tell you when the time comes," Auron walked back into the clearing, holding his katana tightly. He smirked, and shouldered his katana. "I see that you already killed him. Damn. I wanted to."

"Look, just go back to her." Ryan smirked, waving his arms in the direction Auron had just come from. "You've been away from her for two whole minutes!"

Auron shook his head, and walked back. Wakka gave Lulu a wide eyed stare.

"Wait a minute…Brie…and Auron?" Wakka asked incredulously. Lulu sighed as Rikku and Ryan responded.

"Yeep."

"But…he's kinda…old…" Wakka sighed, and rubbed his neck. "Ah, what do I know?" he shrugged, sat down, and leaned against a rock. Lulu took the liberty to sit neck to him, smiling.

"Least you don't _act_ like you know everything…"

* * *

I didn't flinch when I heard footsteps approach the area. The person walking up to me (Auron, I didn't really think anyone else) put his hand on my shoulder, before asking, "What's so interesting?" I simply sighed, and tucked my legs against my chest. 

He knelt down next to me. "Unfortunately, we have a lovely view of your brother and Yuna…talking. Oh joy." We both turned to watch them "talk"…

* * *

Tidus shook his head exactly. "Not the Zanarkand in Spira! The one I'm from!" Yuna smiled wide, and nodded. "Yeah…we can all…_fly_ there!" She giggled at him. Fly! How the hell would they fly? "Everyone can go! Then…we'll have a big party at my place!" 

"And then we could see blitzball?" Yuna said actually excited.

"That's right!" Tidus goaded Yuna, laughing.

"Your Zanarkand Abes would play! We could all watch you play…in the stadium all lit up at night!" Yuna started laughing, and splashing her arms in the water. "I'd cheer, and cheer till I couldn't cheer anymore!"

Tidus laughed some more. "Right on!"

Yuna put a finger to her chin. "Well…what about after the game?"

Tidus answered like it was a no brain-er. "We'd go out and have fun!" Yuna let out a small gasp, smiling the entire time.

"In the middle of the night?"

"No problem! Zanarkand never sleeps!" Tidus leaned back in the water, smiling. He looked up to the sky, seeing a small flash of light shoot across the horizon, reminding him even more of his homeland. In a softer voice, he continued. "Let's go to the sea…before the sunrise. The city lights go out…one by one. The stars fade… It's kinda rose-colored, right?" he paused, as if waiting for Yuna to nod (even if he wasn't looking at her), before continuing. "First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter…till everything glows! It's really…" he sighed deeply, thinking about this whole… "_plan_." "Pretty," he finished lamely, standing up and facing Yuna. "I'd know you'd like it."

"I'd like to see it someday…" Yuna said softly, quiet enough so that Tidus almost didn't hear her.

Tidus made his way towards Yuna. "Well…you can, you know. We can both, we can all go!" he stopped, when Yuna suddenly let a ocean of tears come streaming down her face, her sobbing in full body shakes, and sniffling. He cringed, and reached for her. "Yu…?"

"I can't…" she said softly. As she remember everything he had just said…and his kind face… happy features…more tears emerged, rolling down her cheeks like droplets in a rainstorm. "I just can't! I can't go!"

Tidus looked pained. Had he really cause the girl he loved to burst into tears? Wait…love? Sheesh…he was as bad as Auron… but honestly… It had to be love. For, to Tidus, Yuna looked beautiful, even when she was crying her heart out. Tidus reached out and grabbed Yuna's shoulders. "Yuna…"

Yuna momentarily stopped crying as Tidus smiled to her, leaning down, and kissing her.

Now, kisses like that aren't exactly like the movies. There aren't any flashing lights, nor screaming crowds. But to Yuna...it was better. The glow of the night, the heat from Tidus' body when he held her tight…simply perfect.

* * *

"Gag me," I muttered, turning away. Sheesh…I'd seen this enough on my ps2. Besides… that is plain rubbing it in, that I was all alone, and sad, and stupid and dense, and… 

"Stop it," Auron said, giving me a look. "You were watching them, as if you know what was going to happen. Chances are, you did know."

I stood up, or attempted to, anyway. The pain from the electrical shocks Seymour had lovely given to me were still there, shocking me at any random given time. I shook my head, and started walking away.

Auron slowly got to his feet behind me. "Are you following me for no reason, or …are you simply stalking me?" he sighed, and grabbed me, gently, by the arm. "Yes…?"

"You seem…upset about the whole…spring thing…" he waved his arm over his shoulder, not looking back to see the two children of his friends making out. "Come," and he dragged me to some where deeper in the forest.

---

"Now that I'm freezing, are we far enough?" I asked sharply, seeing my own breath in front of me. He nodded and stopped, letting me sit down on a bolder. Oookay…baad idea… "SHIT! It, like everything in this damn forest, is FREEZING!"

He rolled his eyes, and shrugged off his coat. "Here," he attempted to give it to me. I shook my head.

"No way buster. I know how this goes. You give me the coat, and you get sick, and everyone blames me." He chuckled softly, walking over to me. 'Oh no…don't mess up my hair!' I put my hands above my head defensibly as he placed the coat around me. "Oh."

He walked in front of me, and sat on a bolder. And a second later, he simply sat on the ground. "Told you it was too cold," I smirked, as he narrowed his eyes.

"Listen…we seriously have to talk…" I bit my tongue, and listened. For all you happy people who've never had this done to, "We need/have to talk" are almost ALWAYS the words someone says to dump someone else. Greeeat…_perfect _ending to a _wonderful _day. If you didn't notice the sarcasm dripping…lucky you.

"Today…" he began, giving up sitting down, and stood up, back to me. "Has been the most chaotic day of my goddamned life. I crossed a damn desert; attacked by a seven year old; attacked by a Zu; seen a huge group of people die; found out you," he glanced back to me briefly before facing forward again, "were going to…die." He paused, let out a deep breath, and continued, "Turned young; got yelled at; smacked three times; punched; rode an airship; had to conqueror my fear of heights twice; rode down a cable, with people shooting at me; crashed a wedding; got shot at four, no, five times; saw…a wedding. And…well…" he faced me again, only I couldn't see very well. My whole vision was swimming with tears. "Hey…what's wrong…" he kneeled next to me.

"You hate me, don't you?" when he gave me a confused look, I wiped my eyes and said, "People only say, 'We need to talk,' when they're dumping someone…" Auron shook his head quickly.

"No…I'm trying to say…the opposite. The fact a…freak like Seymour could find it out quicker annoys me, but…he did. I…" he looked down, refusing to face me.

"Yesh?" I asked, leaning down.

"You…" he attempted to continue, before stopping. I lifted his head to see his face, and it was completely…reddish-pink. Totally kawaii. n.n

"Just say it…" I goaded, getting off my comfortable rock, (not) and kneeling next to him. "Just…blurt it out." When he still didn't talk, I rolled my eyes, and sighed. "Well, if you won't talk, I will."

He looked to me. "No wait…let me talk first… I…" he sighed, taking my hands in one of his. Extremely happy feeling inside me rose. 'Is he going to say what I think…?' "I…was truly afraid for you…during that last battle."

I felt my happy feeling fall. "Oh…" I knew what he meant and all, but still…

"Not done yet." Happy feeling rose again. "I…don't know why, how, and …I just plain don't know…but…I …" he lowered his head, as if in shame. Then, in the smallest voice he could (probably) possibly conjure, he whispered, "I love you."

…

oh. n.n

"Um…didn't you already say this?" I asked, smiling widely, and grinning more at how red his face was. He sighed.

"It was close enough, but in my opinion, not close enough. In my opinion…this was my confession." Now his face was bright red, and he continued staring at the ground. "Now…what were going to tell me?" I smirked. "What is it this time?"

"…I …uh...actually didn't have to say anything…" he rolled his eyes, and leaned an arm around me. 'Wheeeeeeeeeeee!'

"And sorry, but I don't go making out in springs, so don't ask me."

I snorted. "You think I was jealous about that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Then what were you so upset about?" he wanted to know, his eyes staring into mine. I sighed, and put my knees against my chest again.

"I…" I sighed. "It's childish. And nothing…"

"Brie, I learned that I am supposed to have a child with you," Did he HAVE to remind me? I had just forgotten… "Just…tell me."

Sighing again, I spoke. "I was upset, 'cause I thought it wasn't possible for anyone to love, much less like me, at all, okay!" I snapped, taking his coat, and hiding myself under it. "Happy?"

"No…" he moved the coat, and looked into my eyes. I had to blink a couple of times; he was staring at me so …intensely. He then leaned over, and pulled me into a hug. A tight hug. Of which I could feel his muscles.

Smiling, I rested my head against his chest, simply listening to his heart beat. When my head slipped down his chest a bit, a noticed a bump in his skin… I reached up to take off his shirt.

"Um…excuse me?" Auron practically stuttered as I reached my hand up his shirt. "May I ask, what are you doi-?"

"Take off your shirt," I asked, in a commanding way. He raised his eyebrow.

"Why!"

"Just…do it." I gave him my bestest puppy dog eyes. Sighing, he leaned away from me, lifting off his shirt, and setting it onto the ground. "Wow..." I voiced aloud, looking at the "bump" that turned out to be a "scar" one that stopped right below his chin. "What happened…?"

He looked down. "So that's what you were talking about… I thought you were thinking…" he turned slightly red again. I shook my head. 'Pery males…' "I got that from the first woman I had …well, you know…" He gave me a look, in which I didn't need anymore explanations. I narrowed my eyes.

"Kinky. Too much information, thank you…" Shaking my head, I turned away from his, sighing. 'Ewwwwwwwwww…'

"She was, is…some one the group has seen, and someone you will see: someone evil." My eyes widened in shock, as I turned back to look at him. He was looking down, ashamed, and slightly mad. "Do you really want me to tell the story? Now?" I shook my head.

"No…but I do want to hear it someday…" he nodded, and held me close. '…same arms he held this someone with…' I scoffed, and pouted.

"I'll have you know it was a mistake…" I narrowed my eyes, and without looking at him, asked:

"What, the wrong slut creeped into your bed at the time?" I felt him cringe against me, but I shook it off.

"For your information, she somehow…looked like a woman I once loved… can we talk about this later?" he asked, sounding slightly desperate. I nodded, before turning around to face him.

"Do you actually love me…like you say?" I asked, feeling my heart flutter. 'Oh, quiet, you!' he nodded sincerely. "Well…you oaf." He glanced to me, smirking.

"I admit how I feel, and now I'm an oaf? Nice…" I hit him as I stood up, and stretched. Suddenly a tree popped out of no where, and landed next to me. Seriously. Scared me enough to make me run for Auron again.

"What the hell?" I asked, holding him closely. He shrugged, and when a small keypad was projected out of said tree, he pulled out his katana. "I should teach this "tree" how to "leave"," he said, smirking.

"Um…bad punch line!" I complained, looking at the pad. And gasping. "No! Wait! Don't hit it! And give me my necklace!" he gave me a weird look.

"I already gave you that necklace…" 'Whoops…' digging through my pockets, I found what I was looking for: a spork.

"Nope…" I starting pulling various objects out of my pockets, attempting to peg Auron in the head with them (such as a book, a chain saw, you know. Totally normal stuff) when I finally found the fairy necklace he gave me…only…a few hours ago? Wow…

Feeling like an idiot, I put the necklace in the tree, in the place in the keypad it seemed to have to go. As Auron gave me a weird look, a BEEP sound came from the tree. "What the hell?" he said quietly, moving next to me. And for some odd reason, the key pad clicked, and started turning, as one side of the tree stared rotating. "What's going on?"

"Shush!" I muttered, looking inside the opening of the tree. For some reason, I could hear laughter…smiles…it was…creepy. "Come on…" I started walking inside, before he grabbed my shoulder.

"This scares the hell out of me. Let me go first," he ordered, stepping halfway inside, before leaning out again. "You coming?" he extended a hand to me.

I smiled slightly. "No matter what may come…will…you stay with me?" I asked, feeling my cheeks flush. He turned back to me, and smiled.

"No matter what."

* * *

"I'll continue." Yuna said quietly, after her and Tidus had finished their "Spring" scene. n.n Tidus looked over to her, as he shook water out of his hair. '_Did that really happen_?' He asked himself, putting a finger to his lips, before listening to Yuna again. "I must." Lowering her head, she smiled sadly. "If I give up now… I could do anything I wanted to." She nodded her head. "Anything. And yet…" she sighed to herself, continuing to look at the ground. "Even if I was with you…I could never forget." 

"I'll go with you," Tidus said, before he realized what he said. Yuna looked to Tidus, who nodded. "I'm your guardian! Unless I'm…fired?" he looked slightly worried. '_Crap. I never thought about that! I could be fired! FIRED? COME ON! WHAT KINDA STUPID ENDING WOULD THAT BE-?'_

"Stay with me until the end," Yuna asked him, gazing her eyes to him. "Please."

He shook his head. "Not until the end…" Yuna sent a slightly worried look, but he didn't notice. "Always." Yuna let out a large smile, and leaned back slightly, grinning.

* * *

Kimahri had seen his share of lovey dovy stuff for ONE night, smiled at the new couple, and trekked back to the group '_Auron and Brie are still not here…hmmm_'

* * *

Yuna stood up, and rung the hem of her skirt. "Maybe…you should head back to camp first?" Tidus nodded his head, and stood up also. 

"Roger," he said, giving a false salute, before starting off. Suddenly, a light shot across the sky, and he had to stop to watch it. '_So…pretty…Like her…_' He turned around to see the "Her" he was thinking of, as she suddenly appeared at his side.

"Wait…I'll go with you." He shrugged, and started walking. Yuna followed after him slowly, before rushing up, and taking his hand. Blushing profusely, she looked up to his face, which lad a slight blush on it too. Tidus, though, being a "manly man" had to keep a straight face. But he is also Tidus, so he smiled widely the whole way back to camp.

"Yunie!" Rikku shouted, jumping up and rushing to her cousin. Yuna smiled, as her and Tidus walked up. "Oooh…" She grinned widely, and skipped back to her own crush, the Jedi in the group, who, after she sat down next to him, put an arm around her shoulder.

Brandon watched the scene in disgust. He was now tied to a tree, (because for some reason, he had woken up from death…again) and thought all these people were filthy.

Yuna glanced to all of her guardians and friends, who included Brandon. She was not there, when he was being the ultimate asshole… "Sir Auron? Brie?" she looked around for the aforementioned people before Tidus let out a small cough. Looking back to him she let out an "Oooh…" before continuing her speech. "Wakka? Lulu? Kimahri? Rikku? Ryan?"

"What about me?" Brandon said, scowling. Everyone in the group glared daggers at him, before turning back to Yuna. Yuna glanced to Tidus, who was also glaring evilly at Brandon, and quietly ignored him.

"Everyone, we leave at dawn," Wakka and Lulu nodded to themselves, as Rikku looked slightly disappointed. "And…I'm sorry for…putting Brie up to this… and…um…"

Wakka, surprisingly not Ryan, but yes, WAKKA, decided to be the Auron replacement. "That's enough, yah? You need rest…" he smiled at her, and nodded his head.

Yuna nodded also. "Yes…good night." She bowed her head slightly, before heading off to an area where she could sleep. Much to Rikku's joy, she dragged Tidus along behind her.

"Keh," Brandon scowled, glaring at the couple.

"STFU, bitch!" Ryan shouted, throwing a rock at Brandon, and, indeed, shutting him up.

* * *

Auron stepped into the hole in the tree, leading me behind him. The stupid blinding lights made it hard to see anythi- wait a minute. Since when do trees have lights in them? 

"Stay close to me," Auron said, pulling me behind him. I nodded, and strode into the room, blinking the dots out of my eyes.

The room itself was HUGE! Like a ballroom, but to the side, there were places to eat, also known as tables, and at the head of the room, were three huge, ginormaous chairs. I'm talking about huge.

"Where are we?" Auron whispered back to me, his hand shaking a bit. "You think we walked into a trap?" I shrugged, and tugged my hand out of his. "Wh-?"

"We have to look around, to see where we are…" I commented, before jumping back a foot. "What the hell?" Someone had appeared out of nowhere, and smirked evilly at me. I knew this guy… "Ra…raj…"

"Yep! It's me!" He beamed, practically jumping up and down, as Auron walked up behind me, looking at his supiciously.

"You know this man?" Auron asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. Nodding, I noticed another person walking, no, _running_ up behind the first guy.

"It's…" I combed through my mind to figure his name out. "Um…"

"RAJEI!" Said blond spun around to face a very angry brunette, spiriting up to us. "What are you still doing here?" Iru glared at Rajei, as he laughed sheepishly, and glanced to me.

"Sorry, little lady, but…" Rajei started, when suddenly, a group of women appeared out of nowhere, as Rajei, if possible, looked worried. "Um…"

A straight laced woman, looking only about 19, and her dirty blond hair tucked back into a perfect braid that was flung onto her back, stormed up, and crossed her arms. "Rajei," she spoke quietly, but her voice seemed to scare him, hell, it scared me! "I knew you weren't good enough for job, but I gave it to you anyway…why? I do not know. But," she jabbed a finger to his chest. "If you keep messing up…"

"Kara!" the woman who had been insulting Rajei stopped, and turned to where the voice was coming from. Auron gave me a look, but he stared intently as a man walked up, laughing a bit.

He was a big guy, broad shoulder, a smiling face, brown hair that spilled past his shoulders, smirk resting on his lips. "Kara, stop scaring the young man! Heck, you're scaring our messiah, and, well, you're scaring ME!" He smiled as the woman, Kara I think, scowled at him.

"You're letting him off the hook for being such a horrible guardian?" she hissed, glaring at the man. "Wel-," he cut her off with a sharp glare.

"Kara, I AM your boss." He said no room for argument. "Hush." He turned away from her, to face Rajei, Iru, Auron, and well…me. "Hello, my messiah," he man bowed down in such a deep bow, _MY _knees hurt. "I am the leader of the Guardians, Rangu. Guardian of Courage and Action, and also, as said before, their leader. How do you do?" he extended a hand out to me…to shake? I shrugged, and started shaking his hand. Much to my surprise, he kneeled down, and kissed it! "It's an honor to see you, my lady."

"And…why am I here?" I asked, raising an eye to Auron when he looked accusingly at the guy. The man chuckled, and snapped his fingers; a large group of people assembled behind him, about 15 or so. The only ones I recognized were Riiya (who, after jumping up and down, waved to me) and Jiva (who gave me a slight smile, and a nod, before facing this Rangu guy). Another man, who I had seen before appeared next to this … Rangu guy, and smiled. Gasping I asked, "Protecto…r?" I stumbled through the name…not like it was a normal name… The guy nodded.

Auron, I guess tired of being ignored, moved in front of me. "Excuse me, but why the hell are we here!" he asked, looking over the group. "How did we get here?"

"You came through the tree, right?" a guy, I hadn't even noticed before, said to Auron, asked. The man had long black hair that went past his chest, but was loosely tied up in a ponytail, that was flung over his left shoulder. He wore a quiet and calm expression on his face, and a small smile always seemed to rest on his lips. Auron nodded slowly. Another guy ran up, and shook Auron's arm; Auron grabbed his own arm with his other hand for support, as if the guy was about to tear it off!

"Pleasure to meet you sir!" the boy said, no older than 16, with short blond hair exclaimed happily. "Now, we do hope you like your outfit…"

"My…outfit?" he asked, looking down to his red coat. "What's wrong with my outfit?" the quiet looking guy raised his eyebrows.

"Not that outfit; the one for the party…_stupid_…" he added in undertone, chuckling quietly. I moved up to Auron's side.

"Party?" Rangu put his hands on his cheeks and opened his mouth wide. He…kinda looked like the guy from Scream. This would've been funny, if I wasn't soo freaked out.

"Your coronation, of course!" he exclaimed, as if I knew that. "Didn't you know?" Auron and I looked at each other. "…I'll take that as a no…"

"Well then!" Riiya had jumped out of the bunch and grinned widely. "We have to get them ready, ne?" Jiva nodded, and stepped forward also. Kara sighed quietly, but moved near them. Another about…6 woman walked to them.

"Don't worry…" one said, with short black hair, prying me away from Auron. "We'll make sure you look fine." I twitched, and tried to move back to Auron, when another one I didn't know grabbed my other arm.

"Aw…how sweet! Well, you'll see him in a sec…" then, the two of them, along with the eight others, promptly dragged me off. Last thing I saw was Auron looking worriedly as all the guys grinned manically at him.

* * *

"Hey you…" Tidus turned to his right, for now, ignoring the stars as they twinkled in the night, and looked to his new…girlfriend? No…that wasn't the word, but it would work for now. "What are you thinking about?" 

"Nothing really…" he said, facing the stars. Yuna smiled slightly. Tidus wasn't hard to figure out. Not at all…

"You're worried about Brie and Auron?" Tidus sighed, and looked away from the stars, nodding. Yuna put a hand on his shoulder. "They'll be okay. I mean… well, Auron isn't that much of a horn dog…" Tidus let out a snort. Since when did Yuna use language like that? "Or is he…?" Tidus quickly shook his head.

"Nah… I was just thinking about… This…messiah crap," he said, looking at his own hands. "If someone as weak as Seymour can mess with the mind of someone was….well, headstrong as Auron… I'm kinda of afraid of the future…" Yuna sighed and nodded, but he wasn't finished yet. "And that Brandon guy! We know nothing about him…and yet…while I hate him, he doesn't seem all that bad… just like… a little kid that's done wrong…" Yuna nodded again.

"He wasn't half that horrible when we were in Bevelle…" Tidus lowered his head. His thoughts weren't over yet…

"And…what about that Abyss? If…if she's working for someone higher powered….and we can hardly fight her…" he sighed, and rocked on his feet. "I worry about the future…"

Yuna smirked a bit. Tidus…actually thinking about the future? "I see you becoming a big brother has helped your thinking process…" she said, joking and serious at the same time. Lucky for her, Tidus didn't get it…

"Yeah…I think more…" Tidus put two and two together… "HEY!" he faced his, narrowing his eyes. "Thanks…thanks a lot…" he scowled jokingly, and stared back at the stars. Yuna smiled, kissed him on the head, and moved away.

"We're going to be leaving early… Might wanna go to sleep…" Tidus shrugged, and nodded.

"Yeah yeah...just let me think some more." Yuna, in spite of herself, chuckled. "That's STILL not nice you know…"

­­­

* * *

"You look fine…" the woman with the short, shoulder length black hair (whose name I soon found out was Sakua, the Guadain of Wisdom and Knowlegde). "The boy you were with will think you look-."

"HOT!" Riiya cut in, beaming at me. I narrowed my eyes and looked at my outfit.

"But it's a dress."

Half nodded intently, while the others rolled their eyes. I swallowed and tried again.

"But it's a WHITE dress." Jiva rolled her eyes, and shook her head, as I looked my self in the mirror.

The dress was actually a very nice dress. Only problem with it was it reminded me of Seymour's wedding…ugh. Shaking my head, I spun around, actually looking at myself. Those eight woman suuure had put a lot of effort into making me look nice… forcing me to wash my hair, bathe, and all that good stuff. My black hair tumbled down my back, for once in my life, looking …well, nice. The dress itself…was slim enough to hide my stupid fatness; it went straight down, and curved out near the bottom, reminding me of a dress Usgai wore in Sailor Moon. The sleeves were short, ending at mid-forearm, and bell-flower like. All in all, I was…well…

Pretty.

"He'll eat you up!" Sarto, the Guardian of Beauty and Completeness grinned, giving me a quick hug. She was immensely pretty, in a way that makes you feel like a stupid fat fool as soon as you look at her. Long waist length blond hair went down her back, blue eyes, and a warm, kind face. …She still made me feel fat, though.

Rana, the guardian of Hope, Joy, and Happiness rushed over. "NO! You'll mess up her make up!" she had simple red hair that was average length, and a smile on her face. "Come on…we need to get going! You'll be late!"

"For …what?" I asked, for some reason, allowing myself to be dragged from the room. The final woman (besides Kara, who simply gave me a blank stare from the other side of the room) was named Dana, and said to be the Guardian of Blessings, and Water. Two opposite things, yes, but still. She had sharp features, but that was against who she was. She was probably one of the kindest, and quietest people there.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Well then…" Ryan glanced up, to see Wakka, who had Lulu leaning against him, quietly snoring. "What do we do now, yah?" Ryan shrugged, and sighed; he leaning against a tree, with Rikku snuggled next to him. Kimahri walked up, rose an eyebrow to the tied up freak (aka, Brandon) and sat next to the two guys. "Heya, Kimahri, what did Auron say we do?" 

"Auron did not know, he told Kimahri," Kimahri responded, laying his lance in hand width, so if any complete fool dare try to attack…

Ryan shot up, momentarily forgetting about the girl resting besides him. "That stiff? Not have a plan? How…" He shook his head, and leaned back again, sighing. "So…what _do_ we do?"

"Wait for Brie and Auron to come back," Kimahri said, leaving no room for argument. Wakka looked to Brandon.

"So…they a couple, eh?" Kimahri raised his eyebrow again, as Ryan resisted the urge to slap his forehead, for fear his might awaken Rikku. "I'm not thick! I'm just… not noticing!" Wakka said, in his defense.

"Not like either of them said anything, anyway," Ryan said, shrugging and sighing slightly. "Mehh..."

"What are you, 'meh'-ing about this time, yah?" Wakka asked, running a hand through his hair. Ryan shook his head.

"Nothing… we should get some rest…" looking up to the sky, Ryan added, "I don't think they'll be back soon…" Wakka let out a gasp.

"You mean…they're… YAH?" he exclaimed, eyes bulging out of his head. With a small sigh, both Kimahri and Ryan picked up a rock, and heaved it at Wakka.

"Pervert," Kimahri muttered, before looking up to the stars himself. Ryan rolled his eyes, but laid down next to Rikku, falling asleep.

* * *

"Stand still, your doofus," Vimuku muttered to Auron, as said person fidgeted. Auron turned around and gave them all a look that read complete confusion and slight anger.. 

"Do I have to wear such a stupid outfit? WHY do I have to wear it?" he whispered, sounding slightly angry. Another guy (whose name was Aleto, and who was the Guardian of Reason), with black hair that went down to his waist, but this time, it was casually tied up in a pony tail, hanging on his back, scoffed.

"Because you have to, Second in Command," Aleto smirked, and walked away. Rangu walked up, and raised an eyebrow.

"Can't we just call him, SoC? That Second in Command …too many words!" he exclaimed, smiling. An older Guardian walked by, leaning on the stair case, and sighing. "Long day, Uido?"

Uido looked up. He was about Auron's age…well, what his age was, so he looked about 35 ish, had spiky blond hair that eventually went down to the middle of his back. But the thing that Auron noticed the most was his eyes. One was brown, the other…had a scar running on it, down to the middle of his cheek, where another scar intercepted it. His left eye was left unusable, as Auron's was. He was probably the kindest one there, but also, the quietest. He was the Guardian of Trust. "Not really…" he sighed, and looked up the stairs. "How much longer?"

"Can't wait even a bit, ne?" another guy walked up, smirking a bit. He had brown hair that, on his right side, went down to his shoulder, but on his left, went down to his waist. A scar was etched across his face, cutting his nose into two, and an odd symbol was on his cheek. "Heya Auron," the guy gave a half wave. "I'm Sama, Guardian of Path and Possibility. Having fun trying to remember who the heck we are?"

"I don't even know why I'm here…" Auron muttered quietly. Not quiet enough, though… for Mano over heard him.

"Wha? I thought we explained it!" he whined, his short blond hair swinging every which way. "Meeeh…"

"Shut up Mano…here they come," Iru said, as Rajei smirked. All the (male) Guardians looked up the steps, and nodded. Rajei had even the nerve to whistle, as Iru glared at him.

"Woman!" Rangu smirked, as Auron looked up the steps…

* * *

"Presenting," Kara said, her seemingly small voice booming across the area. I leaned back to Jiva. 

"What the hell am I doing here?" I asked quietly, as Kara gave some mini speech I didn't even bother to listen to. Riiya walked next to us and smirked.

"You're here, so you, and the hottie waiting for you, may get your weapons for full power, okay?" she explained quickly, as she yawned and stretched. "Kinda a bore…but you have to do it. You'll probably leave after you get it…and they force you to danc-," Seeing the horrified look I was giving her, she laughed. "I'm joking about the dancing, you know."

"You better be…" Jiva rolled her eyes, but looked onward, as Kara finished said speech, and was looking back at us, glaring. "What?"

"I SAID," she repeated, "Here is your messiah!" ….None of us moved, as I looked around for this said person. "Goodness…" Kara stormed up to me, and grabbed my wrist, dragging my up to the front. "Like I said eight times before, your messiah!"

Oh. Me. I knew that.

I gave a slight smile, before attempting to walk down the stairs. Then I looked down the stairs. "Nope."

"No?" everyone kinda gave me a weird look as I shook my head.

"I am not walking down stairs, with high heels. I'll either snap my neck, or even worse, trip, and look like an idiot!" I whined, crossing my arms. I heard Iru snort, and Rajei mutter, "How is looking like an idiot worse than death?"

After about ten seconds of this said silence, Auron rolled his eyes, and moved past the male guardians. "Here, grab my arm," he said, ignoring the coos that came from the crowd. Of course, his face turned slightly red, but that's another story.

So, grabbing his arm, we descended down the stairs, and I only tripped once. n.n Of course, I leaned onto Auron so I didn't fall…but still.

"Finally…" I heard a familiar voice exclaim, as the person rubbed his temples. "You took long enough…"

"Hey! You're that-" Auron and I shouted, before looking at each other. "You know him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, duh," he said, shaking his head. Jiva shook_ her _head, as Riiya grinned.

"Protector, but I'm sure you know me…wait. You do know me. Never mind," Protector grinned, and shrugged. "Anyway, are you two (cough, FINALLY, cough) ready for your crowning?"

"We get crowns?" I exclaimed happily. Auron gave me a look. "Oh come on! Everyone likes crowns! Except, creepy old guys…"

"I'm not old," he muttered, as Rangu sighed.

"And the word, "creepy" went riiight over your head, ne?" he asked smiling. "Ookays…lets get this road on the show!" Everyone, including Auron and I, gave him a weird look, when he stopped smiling. "Aw man… I didn't the phrase wrong again, didn't I?"

The guardians (most of them anyway) just started laughing, while Auron gave me a look. "What's going on?" I shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine…"

* * *

"And now I present you two…husband and wife," Rangu said seriously, as Auron jumped up from the kneeling position we were both in. 

"_WHAT_?" he exclaimed, glaring at him. Rangu burst out laughing.

"Oh…sorry… but you HAVE to admit…it was funny…" he snorted, and started laughing again. Protector rolled his eyes, and moved, no shoved him out of the way.

"I"LL do this job…" he rolled his eyes again, and muttered a spell under his breath. He closed his eyes, as he leaned back his head, allowing light to fill his entire body, until he illuminated. Looking down to us, well, me, he asked, his voice sounding different, "_Do you promise to protect the people…no matter what the cost?_"

"Um…sure, I guess…" I shrugged, as Protector gave me a baleful stare.

"_There is no middle. There is only yes, or no._" lighting flashed as Riiya clung to Rajei, his face slowly turning blue. Cringing, I answered.

"Yes, okay…I promise to blah blah blah…" Jiva slapped his forehead, as Iru sighed and slammed his head against a wall. "FINE! I promise to protect the people, no matter what! Sheesh…"

Feeling like that was enough, Protector turned to Auron. "_Do you swear to protect her…no matter what? Even if thou life may be spared, thou shall be hurt, killed, maimed, or worse, do you promise to keep her safe?_"

"That goes without question, sir," his face turned slightly red as everyone (the loud ones, anyway) cheered, but he kept his composure.

Nodding, Protector looked at both of us. "_Now…you must join together, and-,_" seeing me twitch, and Auron giving _him_ a baleful stare, Protector added, "_You must … … …well, kiss, I guess, and then, the service will be complete._"

"Do we haaave to?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_Yes._"

"Why?"

"_Just do it, or I'll rip your head off your shoulders so fast, you won't even feel the pain._" I cringed and looked to Auron, who, already standing, had extended a hand out to me. With his help, I stood, and dusted off my dress.

"Um…" I glanced over to all the watching Guardians, who, most of them, couldn't wipe the grins off their faces if they tired. "Can you guys like…leave, or something?"

"It's not like you're going to have sex or anything," Rajei muttered, as everyone gave him a _look_. "But fiiine…" and he turned around, crossed his arms, and smirked.

One after the other, they all turned around, till only Protector was left…but he was in such a state, I don't think he would've remembered anything, anyway. "So…" Auron whispered, as to not attract the attention of the others. "I _have _to kiss you?"

"You make it sound like it's a curse, or something," I narrowed my eyes. "Beh. You don't have to; I'll rule the world all by myself-," Auron put his hands on my shoulders, and something forced me to look up to his face.

"That thought it scary unto it's self," he murmured, gently pressing his lips to mine…

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" we both heard Rajei, Rangu, and Riiya (three R's haha) coo, but we continued anyway. A bright light surrounded both of us, and even though my eyes were closed, I could see the light as if I was on the surface of the sun.

Finally, after some time, we backed away, and Protector smiled at us. "_Here,_" he said, in that creepy tone again. "_Take these,_" he held out two staffs.

I moved to take one, but Auron put his arm in front of me, "What are they?" he asked, doubting the safety of these objects. The light coming from Protector slowly faded, as he chuckled.

"_They're you_r holy weapons. A staff for Brie…" he held out the staff, that looked strangely like Pendragon… "Which is just a modified version of your sword, Pendragon," Figures. "And this staff for Auron," he threw the staffs, and Auron caught his…as mine clattered to the floor. Whoops.

"It's…" Auron commented, smirk showing on his face, but otherwise, looking clearly amazed. "It's …awesome." Iru gave him a look.

"Awesome. AWESOME? THAT"S THE BEST WORD YOU CAN THINK OF?" he exclaimed, looking amazed. "Sheesh! All of us worked our asses off on that weapon, and all you can say is awesome!"

I glanced over to the sword, and I'd have to agree with Iru…that sword was more than awesome. It actually looked hand carved (don't know how, but it looked real), shiny new, engraving in the handle that seemed to fit Auron's hand perfectly. It was thin, but heavy, long, but not too long. In short…it was a perfect sword (well, in MY eyes).

"Lemme see…" I grinned, as I reached for the weapon. Rajei shook his head, as Iru put a hand in between us. "What?"

"Only he is able to use that weapon…well," Jiva commented, before tucking a piece of loose hair behind her forehead.

Vimuku put his two cents in. "Unless you reach your true form, you will be burned if you touch it; Auron's already passed it…" Auron raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean I'll never be stronger?" he asked, not seeming worried…just…

"Are you jealous that I might be stronger than you?" I teased, poking him. He narrowed his eyes, as Rangu shook his head.

"No, but be careful," he nodded his head, before turning around suddenly. "Oy! Fayth! Didn't you want to give something to Brie?"

"Annnd…we need to talk to Auron," Riiya said, as Kara extended a well manicured hand out to his well toned arm, and yanked it towards him. "Don't worry…we'll be back soon…"

"I think I'll go with you…" Protector mumbled, standing up. "Who knows what you'll tell the poor man…" and without another word, Auron was dragged off to another corner of the room.

"Here," Fayth beamed up to me, as he handed me a book. I glanced at the title, and felt my jaw drop.

"_Harry Potter, and the Order of the Phoenix_?" I asked, with a confused look on my face. "How… Why… when!" Fayth grinned slightly, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I kinda…stole it from your bag… interesting book, anyway… oh," he nodded to my neck. I looked down the see the little fairy shaped necklace that had gotten us into this whole mess in the first place. "I used Transfiguration on that to make it fit on the tree…and I turned the door into a tree so you could get in easier…and I teleported it to you…" he flushed, but grinned. "Aren't I great?"

Rolling my eyebrows but grinning, I said, "Yeah, a regular Harry Potter," he laughed slightly, and continued laughing when Rangu asked, "Who's Harry?" Fayth beamed up to him; out of the side of his eye, he saw Auron looking upset. He quickly said his leave, and left us, walking over to the group of depressed peoples.

"What are they talking about?" Mano asked, pouting. "I wannna know!" Rangu shook his head.

"You'll find out soon enough." I looked up to him too. Would I? As if he could read my mind, he also said, "That depends on if he tells you or not."

* * *

"I'm…going to…what?" Auron asked quietly, sinking into a nearby chair that had been nearby. Riiya patted his back oddly. "I thought I had…" 

"Been revived?" The people standing around Auron looked up to see Fayth wakl up to them, sighing. Auron said nothing, but stared at the ground. "Look…we couldn't revive you…sorry. So…we had to make you what Tidus was: a dream …a dream of the fayth." Auron's head snapped up at this comment.

"You mean, he's going to die, also?" he exclaimed, looking a bit angry. Fayth cleared his throat, and nodded.

"Yeah…but that was planned for a while, and well…you know." He shrugged, and took a seat next to him. Vimuku shrugged also.

"What's the big deal…she did think that you were leaving anyway…" Auron said nothing still, as he shook his head.

"I…promised her I'd stay…no matter what," he mumbled quietly, as he leaned his head back. "Is there anything I can do to stay?"

"Didn't you just promise that you'd protect her, no matter what the cost?" Kara asked, seeming annoyed. Auron let out a deep gust of air, before speaking.

"Yes…but…" he stopped as Fayth waved his hands.

"I'm not sure…but I _think_ that there _might _be something…but… you'll have to figure it out for yourself…" Fayth smirked and patted Auron on the back. "I'm sure you'll figure out something."

"Sure." Auron responded hollowly. "And should I tell her, while I'm at it?" Fayth shrugged.

"Your decision…" he said, as Rangu walked up, Brie in tow.

* * *

"Well now," Rangu exclaimed, walking up to the saddened group. "Has death warmed over, or is it just me?" he smirked, and looked to Auron. "Okay, but you," he then turned to me. "And you need to leave. Why? Don't know, don't care, just do so." He beamed a smile, and then walked away; the other guardians left also, until only Riiya, Protector, Jiva, Rajei, and Iru were left. Oh, and me, Auron, and Fayth, of course. 

"Amazing…that's not even all of them," Rajei whistled, as he shook his head. "You guys ready to leave?" Auron stood up slowly, nodding his head. I have him a look as I walked up to him.

"You okay?" I asked quietly, feeling worse than helpless as I looked into his eyes. His eyes seemed…bland. Dull. Lifeless.

"Yeah…" he said, nodding. Iru nodded his head.

"Kay…guys, all together now…" he lowered his head, and began mumbling an incantation. The rest of them did the same, as I raised an eyebrow.

"Can't we just leave the way we came?" this time, Fayth raised his eyebrow.

"Are you crazy? You know how anti climatic that is?" he exclaimed, as a bright light grew brighter.

"Seeyah on the flip side!" Riiya shouted, as the light grew so bright, I couldn't see anyone anymore.

"Don't hesitate to call us," Jiva smiled…I think she did, as everything went black.

* * *

THUNK! 

"Owie…" I mumbled, rubbing my head. What had I landed on? Where had I come from? Wha-?

"If you could get off of me, that would be wonderful," I grimaced, as Auron politely shoved me off of him.

"You're too kind," I said sardonically, rubbing my head. I then noticed what I was wearing. "Damn…I liked that dress. First time for everything, eh?" I attempted to make a joke, of course, without any luck. Auron continued to stare off in space. "What…what did they tell you?"

"I'll tell you later," he said, a bit too quickly for my taste. I was about to ask him anyway, when a jaw cracking yawn came through, and my vision started swimming. "You, on the other hand, better go to sleep…"

"Not tired."

Auron snorted. "Sure you aren't…" he moved up to a tree, shrugged off his jacket, and handed it to me. "Here… a …. "blanket"." Ignoring the sarcasm in his voice, I grabbed the coat, and wrapped it around myself. It WAS cold out here, damn it. So, I decided to cuddle next to him. "What is this for?" he asked, seemingly amused. I cracked open an eye, and stared him in the face.

"Body heat," was all I said, before fall asleep instantly.

A/N- n.n I do hope you like it…didn't come out exactly like I hoped, but it came out fairly well. I do hope you review…and…well, have a good day, and I'm sorry about the update. Next, sorry about the ooc-ness…and…the length…and...something else. Lol ah…review responses… don't hold your breath, but I will…respond… eventually. Night… (2:34am)


	30. Forgotten Memories

A/N- WOW! Chapter 30 and 500 plus reviews! o.O (eyes blow out of Head) O.o I'd like to thank you all for this…I still can't believe it… Auron! Pinch me!  
Auron: (pulls out katana, and slices my arm off)  
(regenerates)…..You're just mad that you were all lovely dovey in the last chapter, ne? (duck katana again) Though I want to thank you all special thanks to Lulu's Lover, who was in fact the 500th reviewer, and to "Fyggy and Taydr", for she is not only an avid reader, but she also congratulated me on my 500th. n.n Also wanna thank "Perfect Yet Broken". Why? 'Cause she's cool, that's why. n.n read her story when she updates!

Thank you all, well, everyone…you know who you are. n.n Now…on to the Calm Lands!

Ps…I'll put the Guardian's names up soon… I'm lazy, and KH2 comes out in 8 days. I want this done SOON!  
warning…this chapter is …omfg… (whispers) slightly fluffy…  
Auron: (gags)  
wahhhhhhhh-.- …oh. Also, HUGE spoilers for The Vagabond's tale…but I'm a lazy ass. just keep reading. n.n

Chapter 30 – Forgotten Memories

"Shush! They'll hear us, yah!"

"With your shouting, OF COURSE THEY'LL HEAR US!"

"SHUSH!"

My eye peeled opened to the very redness of Auron's coat. 'That's funny,' I thought, yawning, and snuggling against him more. (Have YOU been to Macalania? It's cold, damnit!) 'I didn't know coats could talk…'

"I can't believe they are…"snuggling", eh!"

"WAKKA, FOR THE LAST TIME, SHUT UP!"

'That's really funny…' I thought again, about to cover my ears. 'Coats usual aren't named Wakka-." That's when it hit me.

Coats. Can't. Talk.

Jerking up, I saw the grinning faces of everyone, except Brandon, Ryan, Kimahri, and Auron. Brandon wasn't even in site (guess we left him in Bevelle…whoops!) Ryan was glaring at Wakka, Kimahri was rolling his eyes, practically giving me the expression, "Damn. Took you long enough."

"Heh, heh…" I grinned widely, trying to make the best of a bad situation. "Well then…" Rikku cooed, and poked Ryan.

"If you wanted to be all alone, you should've told us! Instead of ACTING like you were knocked out, then spending all night together…" She smiled. Looking to Yuna, she smiled also. Tidus looked embarrassed, Wakka grinned, and Lulu, Kimahri, and Ryan shook their heads. Oh hell no…

"Um, you know…nothing happened…" I gave a nervous smile, as I sat up. I suddenly felt sick as they all smiled down to me.

"Sure nothing did…" Even Ryan allowed himself a smirk on my behalf. Rude...evil…

I suddenly felt Tidus kneel down next to me, and put an arm around my shoulder. "Guys, look. Nothing happened, okay?" Lulu looked amused.

"And you know?" Tidus nodded his head, looking sure of himself.

"Yeah! Cause if anything did, no matter if he WAS my former mentor or not, Auron would've been one very, _very_, dead man." Tidus smiled to me, and I couldn't decide whether I was glad he was on my side, or nervous from the fact that he had a sudden urge to murder someone.

"Yeah…thanks bro…" I shrugged, leaning back against the tree. At least the tree was … hm… how should I put it? Ah, yes, "Muscular". "Weird…" I leaned against the tree again, and heard a groan. 'Great. First talking coats, now groaning trees. Next thing I know, it'll start talking…"

"Hello…?" Said tree asked groggily, as I gulped. 'Goddamned talking inanimate objects!' "I'll assume that everyone's awake?" I then realized that, like the coat before, TREES CAN"T TALK (!), and that's when Auron leaned up from behind me, and gave everyone a sleepy stare, as he blinked the sunlight (that was mostly covered from the tress…wimp) out of his eyes. After staring at the group for a minute or so, he turned to me, and whispered, "Am I still sleeping, or did I miss something?"

"God…you're sick…" a tired voice mumbled, as Brandon appeared from behind a group of trees. "Sleeping with someone so much younger than you…sick, sick, sick." Auron blinked slowly, and then rubbed his eyes, before turning to Ryan.

"I thought you guys killed him?" Auron asked, as Ryan shrugged.

"So did I…" Brandon and Ryan exchanged glares, while Rikku and Tidus helped the two of me up. Auron, still looking a bit dazed from waking up from his beauty sleep (snort), reached up to grab my hand. Nothing romantic; he was just too lazy to stand up by himself.

"Anyway, guys, how about we go…and Sir Auron?" Yuna asked quietly, walking up to Auron and I. Everyone waiting for a response, but all they got was a quiet snore.

If we could anime sweat drop, I'm afraid everyone would've. "Well, Brie then…" Yuna turned to me. "I'm sorry for putting you through that…that…wedding…" she lowered her head in shame. "I didn't think Seymour was that insane…"

"And I've always thought that one plus one equaled eleven. Now I find out that it equals twenty-seven…" I sighed dramatically, and shrugged, while turning around and sitting down next to Auron again. 'Maybe I could like…lug him over my shoulder…without somehow squishing myself…' "You win some, you lose some. No hard feelings." I grinned to her, as she nodded.

"Yes…well, Guardians! Let's move out," she smiled, and began walking away when Tidus' put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes?"

"Yuna…I know it's _your_ pilgrimage…but…" he sighed and looked down to Auron. I was attempting to follow out my plan, but I didn't work. Just like I thought. Pity. "And I know he'll get mad at us for even thinking of holding up _your_ pilgrimage… buuut…"

"You want to let him sleep, right?" Yuna nodded, as Tidus hung his head. Ryan poked Yuna in the arm.

"Yeah…even when I knew him, he never slept… it's like…he was afraid to, or something…" Raising an eyebrow, I glanced to Ryan.

"He slept normally before…" I offered, leaning my head against his chest. He mumbled something incoherent, and put his arm around my shoulder, making me turn slightly pink. Ryan smirked, but shrugged.

"He doesn't actually sleep. He just…kind of, watches people." Tidus nodded also.

"Yeah, he was that way in Zanarkand…no wonder his hair is gray…even when he looks like this…" Tidus shook his head, in a sad way, as he gave me a slight salute. "Don't worry about the pilgrimage, sis. We'll all go onward, and meet you guys not to far ahead, okay?"

'I gave him a cross between an 'are you out of your MIND?' look, and a "this means a lot to me…I'll make your death quick and painless' one. "Brother…"

"Kimahri stay," Kimahri interrupted, sitting down next to me. "Kimahri know that there are many fiends, and Kimhari will protect." Ryan nodded, and winked down to me.

"Sure Kimahri…you're just making sure they don't have sex or anything…" Rikku giggled, as I felt my face grow red again. 'What is _with_ them all and the sex jokes?' I thought, glaring at her, which only caused her to smile wider.

Tidus, seeing that I would jump up and strangle the Al Bhed, grabbed Yuna's arm. "Alrighty then…we'll meet you guys a little farther up! Seeyah!" and with that, the amazing Tidus ran, dragging Yuna behind him.

Soon, they all had left, except for Wakka, and Brandon. "That's just sick," Brandon repeated under his breath. "No one wants to see that…"

I guess Wakka had gotten to the end of his rope (if he even had one…), for he turned and glared at Brandon. "Why are you even here, yah? You're annoying everyone in this group with your talk! If you don't like the man, then leave, yah! No one at all wants you here." Brandon cocked his head and smiled.

"Brie does," Wakka shot me a look, which I shrugged to.

"I would like if he jumped off a cliff and died, but, pity, he's already dead. So, just jump down that cliff, eh?" I coldly replied, trying to sound cool, and failing at it.

"Kimahri thinks that Brandon should leave."

Brandon ignored this as he knelt next to me. "I don't see at all what you see in Auron…" he put his hand on my shoulder, which I promptly brushed off, and left me open. He grabbed my other arm, and glared in my face. "Why do you even like that freak, when you could have me-?" Suddenly, Brandon was jerked off of me, and thrown a good ten feet (but why is ten feet good? That is the question…). I looked up to see Kimahri looking at him with a slight ticked off expression.

"When Kimahri say leave, Kimahri mean it." Kimahri pointed his lance at Brandon, while glaring at him. "Leave. Now."

Brandon got to his feet, and dusted himself off. "Stupid people…" he mumbled under his breath, as he shuffled off. Wakka made to go after him, and it looked like he wanted to hurt him, but Kimahri (after lowering the lance) but a hand on his shoulder.

"Kimahri thinks he's not worth it." Wakka sighed, and sat back down, leaning against a nearby tree.

"Wow…arrogant punk," Wakka muttered, shaking his head. Where'd you meet him, anyway?" I leaned back against Auron. "Um…hello, yah?"

"Don't wanna talk about it." I said quietly, keeping my head lowered. "It's not the …happiest time of my life." Wakka nodded solemnly, as if he understood. Don't know if he did, or didn't…

"Yah…reminds me a bit of me when I was younger…" he snorted, and rocked back and forth. "I didn't think anything would happen to the dork, but…he died…"

"Kimahri wonder who died." Wakka looked up to Kimahri, with a sad smile on his face.

"My younger bro. Chappu." I nodded my head, leaning in to talk.

"You miss him?" Wakka lowered his head, as if in shame.

"I miss him alright, yah? But…there's this part of me that's happy he's gone…I don't mean to be a horrible person but…" he sighed again, strangely out of character for the normal Wakka I know…or knew. "He was always better than me…better looking, better at blitz, just better. He had the girlfriend, I had no one, but a silly thought that our parents had left us a sphere…cause of something he said…" Wakka shook his head. "And now he's gone… and I still don't have anything…"

"Well, you have Lulu!" I piped up, before scrunching away. "Oh yeah…cunno… I mean sorry!" Wakka waved his hand.

"Al Bhed…aren't THAT bad. They saved us when we were at their Home. And… Lulu could never fall for a guy like me…"

Meanwhile, Kimahri sat there, smirking the entire time. It was actually getting unnerving, but he wouldn't stop smirking!

"Wakka…I don't think she likes you like that…_yet_," I beamed to him. "But she might! You never know…"

"Yeah, and Auron could really be asleep." Wakka snorted. Kimahri raised his eyebrow, and threw me a look. I shrugged and glanced to Wakka.

"Um…he IS asleep." Wakka simply stopped talking after that.

* * *

"Sigh, sigh, sigh…those two are sooo romantic…" Rikku grinned, as she clung to Ryan's arm. Yuna smiled, and herself clung to Tidus. Tidus and Ryan, on the other hand, simply groaned and thought, '_What are we: stuffed ANIMALS?_'

"I don't know why you guys think it's sweet. It's just disgusting," Brandon scoffed, and kicked a rock that was next to his foot. Ryan, using the powers of the Force, maneuvered the rock to come back, and whap him upside the head. "Freak…"

Lulu walked behind Brandon, and put a hand on his shoulder, making the dead teenager jump about a foot. "We need to talk." Brandon scoffed a bit, and shrugged.

"Why not?" And the two of them moved away from the group, nearby an ice tree. Yep. Sad. They're still in Macalania. But anyway…

"Do you have a past grudge against Auron, or are you simply so jealous that your innocent façade is wearing thin?" Lulu asked, getting straight to the point. "because, honest to Yevon, even though I know he isn't real…but still, you are annoying everyone, and if you keep this up, Brie will honestly and truly..."

"Hate me?" Brandon completed the sentence for her, smiling sadly. "Yeah…I know." The blond haired teenager sat down on the cold ground and sighed. "Maybe I'm being selfish but…"

"You expect me to believe you went from being a heartless bastard, to being this sentimental softy in less than thirty seconds?" Lulu's red eyes flared; she hated lying. "Why are you acting like th-?"

"Because I love her, that's why!" he shouted, not really caring anymore if anyone else heard him. When Lulu gave him a shocked look, he lowered his head. "I mean…I know it wasn't her fault I died, but… and I don't resent her for that…but what pisses me off is how easily she went to someone else! She was mine! And…yes, _Lady_ Lulu. I'm jealous. I'm jealous that old, red-coated _freak _can win over her heart."

"Yes, bu-," Brandon held up his hand.

"I'm on a roll woman! Don't even TRY to stop me…" he let out a gust of air, before deflating again. "Great. Now I've lost my train of thought…" he stood up again, sighed, and brushed off his shirt. "Look…I am supposed to be the bastard of the group…don't tell people I said anything, kay?" he smirked, and started walking off.

Lulu was still staring in disbelief at him. "Brandon, wait," she slowly followed him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Look. I'm sure Auron will not hate you _as_ much if you explain why you acted like an asshole…" Brandon smirked, and shook his head.

"Nah. If she hates me, and I am mad enough at her, when…I get "Sent", I guess, I'll …I'll be happy." He lowered his head. "If she's happy, you know? It's like…Chappu would want you to be happy with someone. Not alone." He smirked again, and nodded back to the forest where they had come from. "I'm sure Wakka will work…" He continued walking off, leaving a pondering Lulu in his wake.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye…something, hot, yah?" Wakka exclaimed, grinning. I groaned. Who's idea was it to play i-spy ANYWAY? Sheesh…and besides…

"Wakka, there's nothing in this forest that is hot. It's FROZEN. And also, if this is like a sex joke, I'll beat you with a spork!" I shouted, pulling out the spork as evidence. Wakka shook his head.

"Noo…but …you might want to guess quickly…" he grimaced. Rolling my eyes, I leaned back onto Auron again only to feel that he felt…really…hot. And I don't mean in a good looking kind of way either…

"Wakka…is it Auron?" I asked, fear slowly coming into my voice. Wakka nodded, and picked up his pack of potions.

"You win." My eyes grew wide as I actually looked at Auron. His face was covered in sweat, and it looked like he was in pain or something… he kept twitching slightly, and his mouth was contorted in pain. "Did you guys really have a go a-?"

"Ew! Stop!" I contemplated about throwing a rock at Wakka's head, but, seeing that he and Kimahri were the only help I had, I didn't. "Kimahri…should we start walking to where Yuna is, or should we stay, and one of us try and find Yuna…or…should we simply heal him…or…" I held my head in my hands. "I don't know!"

"Potions?" Kimahri asked, as he dug through his own bag for some. After a few moments, he stopped. "Never mind."

"I'm all out too, yah?" Wakka cringed as Auron started paling. "Is he bleeding or something? Did he get hurt?"

"Poisoned?" Kimahri added, as I felt my blood go cold. I truly had no idea what was happening…but if I didn't do something, he might…die? But he couldn't die! He had ALREADY died!

"No…wasn't poison. Help me," I ordered, standing up. Well, at least trying to, for when I moved my hand, Auron grabbed it, and pulled me down. I flinched crashing my head against the tree as I fell. And his hand… "Wakka, you…you run ahead, and find Yuna, and bring her back to heal him. If you can, bring Rikku also. Al Bhed Potions might help." Wakka nodded, and started running off, before I called after him: "Tell Lulu to set up a tent near the cliff's edge…well, not NEAR it, but you know!" He nodded again, ran into a tree, shook his head, and continued running. Shaking my head, I looked up to Kimahri. "A little help?"

"Kimahri help; Kimahri need to know what to do first." I nodded, while thinking of a plan. How to maneuver myself, without letting go of Auron: he wouldn't let me let him go. I suddenly nodded.

"Okay…grab his right arm," I was on his left, "And hoist it over your shoulder. I'll do the same with his left arm." So I did. Pity I'm not as tall as Auron, nor Kimahri. We were standing lopsided, looking weird. Rolling my eyes, I mumbled, "Come on Auron…help us! If you can do nothing, tells us what's wrong?"

He still didn't talk, simply groaned in pain, trying to clutch his shoulder, as I reached out to stop him; if he did that, he would've dragged Kimahri down. "Shush…it's okay…" I reached my hand to his face; flushed and sweaty. I gulped slightly, and looked him in his (closed) eyes. "Can you try to help us?" I asked, trying to make my voice as gentle as I could.

I still got no response, but soon, I felt his legs struggling to walk, yet helping him (and us) support his weight. He was more like shuffling along, but that was all the help Kimahri and I needed. We moved along as quickly as we could.

* * *

Auron was having a fine time reliving his worse memories…as if he was a third party member, watching the past, and yet at the same time, a participant in the whole thing.

"Mom!" he shouted, as his mother was killed in front of him. He watched himself clench his fist, and glare at someone. Auron raised his head. His father… the insane man who had killed over a foolish rumor…was it even true? Auron didn't know.

"_Worthless son!" _Auron's father shouted to the younger Auron, as the real Auron watched in horror. He had seen this, no, _lived _this before. _"You knew…you knew your mother had done nothing, huh? You came back to tell me how I…"_ the man started laughing; the words that the man was speaking long lost to Auron's memory, but the gist of the words still the same. _"You knew it was I…"_

"_What are you talking about!"_ His fifteen year old self shouted back, holding his wooden sword tightly. _"I only came to tell you…me, and my friends…we made Warrior Monks! I …never thought you'd be proud of me; hell, I didn't expect it. I just wanted to defeat you!"_ Auron wanted to crouch into a ball, and never hear this again…why did he have to…why!

"_You knew I slept with that woman, didn't you? You knew the maester's…yeah, you knew,"_ his father sneered, as he held up a sword. Both Aurons froze. 'Where had he gotten the sword?' The older Auron, the spectator asked himself, as he tried to remember. The shout of his former self broke his concentration, though.

"_I have no idea what you're talking about, old man!"_ he shouted, when he finally noticed a small child, of maybe about six, walk up from behind the older Auron. The real Auron, not the one from these insane memories, barely remembered the child. But he was there, clear as the other memories, but he was still there. _"Dad…this can't be…no!"_

"_It is. It's your younger brother…but don't worry. He was actually born from your…dead mother and me…unlike the other child,"_ he smiled, crazily, and Auron wanted to shout to his former self, "Run!" _"It would be the talk of the town…so I'll just kill you two now!"_ the man ran up to the younger Auron, as the older one jumped in front, not knowing if anything would happen, seeing as this was only a dream. But, for some reason…this dream broke all the rules.

Auron cringed at the same time as his younger double, the blade going through both of them. Auron's father smiled, and nodded. _"Pity. You actually have become a Warrior Monk…something I could never do…" _he smiled sadly, pulling the sword out of them both, both of them falling to the ground. 'Impossible! This is a dream!' Auron thought, feeling his bleeding chest. _"Goodbye…my sons…"_ his father held the sword at the angle Auron remembered.

"No! Wait!" Auron shouted, trying to stand on his feet, but knowing the end result.

A few moments later, both the sword and his father collapsed to the ground. Auron held his head, blood slowly coming down his shirt. He remembered this…why did he have to seen it so many times?

The younger Auron was speechless, staring at his dead parents in horror. _"What can I tell Braksa…?" _he thought aloud, before covering his face with his hands, and leaning back. The small boy seemed to look directly at the older Auron, before beckoning someone into the room. He then sat next to the younger Auron, smiled, and stabbed his "brother". Both Aurons gasped, as their arms began to bleed.

"_You _guys_ know who that was for,"_ the small boy smiled first at the younger version, and then at Auron himself. He felt him blood run cold. "How could the child see me?" he asked himself, as the small boy walked out. The younger Auron looked at him in confusion.

"_I'm the only one here…"_ he said, before collapsing from lack of blood. Auron's sight was transfixed on a single sight in front of him…a woman, actually…

"Brie?" he whispered, as the woman kicked the younger Auron aside, and gave him a horrid look.

"I _know_ we look _slightly_ alike, but please. Don't confuse me with that bitch," the woman smiled, and put her hand where he had gotten hurt, causing him to cringe in pain. "Abyss' the name. Don't forget it!"

Auron wasn't sure if he'd remember as everything went black…

* * *

"YUUUUNAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yuna spun around, hearing the voice of the slightly dense blitzball captain from Besaid run up, already out of breath. She smiled, before looking worried. "Where is everyone els-?"

"Auron…somethin' happened to him, yah?" Wakka collapsed on his knees, trying to spit out the information, as Lulu and Brandon walked back. "He …he's sick, we have no potions…and Brie and Kimahri are bringing him… they just couldn't wait…" Yuna nodded, before running in the direction that Wakka had come from. Tidus and Ryan shared looks, before running in that direction also. Wakka put up a hand to stop Lulu, and Rikku. "Not you two, yah? We have to put up a tent, a little farther up…Brie's wishes… somewhere for Auron the rest, yah?" The two women nodded, before rushing ahead to the beginnings of the Calm lands. Brandon snorted.

"Why does everyone CARE so damn MUCH about that freak?" he yelled, before storming off. Wakka was about to say something to him, but decided to ignore it for the time. Something was a bit more important. Lulu sighed, and continued rushing.

* * *

"Kimahri… I can't go anymore…" I wanted to fall to the ground, but I knew Auron would also…oh, Kimahri would probably fall too, but still. I don't know why, but he wouldn't let me go. "Can we stop…please? We've been running for half an hour straight! I'm bad at athletics! Please can we stop?"

"Kimahri think we can; look," he pointed his furry blue finger ahead, where I saw Tidus and Ryan spiriting.

"Sis! Auron! ….You!" Tidus exclaimed, as Kimahri gave Tidus a cold look. 'You?' "What…what happened to him?"

"Auron!" Ryan asked, as he skidded down a final hill. "Is he okay?"

"Couldn't you guys wait for me-oh my god…" Yuna whispered, mortified, as she quickly hurried her last few feet. "What happened?" the three of them looked to me. I felt helpless, for I could only shrug. "Well, Brie, move. I'll just heal him." Kimahri shook his head, but he himself moved back. "Why not?"

"Um…he …won't like…let go?" I blubbered out, like it was a question. Yuna rolled her eyes.

"Brie, honestly, just move! If he's in pain, the spell will only take a few moments…" I shook my head frantically.

"Yuna. You don't get it. _He won't let go_!" I shouted, tugging at my hand to show her. Sure enough, he only gripped it tighter. Yuna let out a deep breath, and nodded.

"Right. Well…here's a start…_ Esuna…_" She whispered, as a pale green light showered over Auron. He grunted softly, as his breathing grew slightly normal, but his face was still pale, flushed, and sweaty. "'Kay. I got his …poison away, or whatever it was…and…well, he's going to have to rest… because I'm out of magic…" I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry! I don't know what happened! Even Ryan and Tidus are ou-!" I shook my head, and looked up to Kimahri, who nodded.

"Kimahri wonder, why is everyone out of potions?" I shrugged, as Ryan tried to gently pry my hand from Auron's grip; even then, he wouldn't let go.

"Great…how are we going to carry him now…?" Tidus complained, as I sighed. I would offer to help carry him, but…Auron weighs a ton. His muscles are no joke.

I moved closer to him, and whispered something in his ear, quietly, so the eavesdroppers (cough, Tidus and Ryan, cough) wouldn't hear. Auron seemed to nod, before letting me go. I took a step back, as Tidus and Ryan took over me and Kimahri's place, and they dragged him off …away.

"Brie?" Yuna walked near me. "You okay?" I nodded slightly, before taking a step, and landing flat on my face. "I'll take that as a no…" standing up slowly, I sighed.

"No…just…I'm tired… Carrying Auron is tough work," I then felt Kimahri grab my shoulders, pick me up, and carry me. "I'm fine!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Brie was fast asleep, in Kimahri's arms. Kimahri gave a nod, and both he and Yuna started hurrying back to the campsite that had been set up prior.

Yuna chuckled a bit. Even the famous messiah couldn't carry Auron for long… her thoughts turned unpleasant, and she recalled. What in the world could have happened to Auron?

* * *

"I can't believe this…" Rangu mumbled, flipping through some files. "His health?"

"Negative," Jiva said to her boss, sighing. "It's that woman…"

"The one from before?" Riiya asked, looking worried. She was actually serious today, with her black hair tied up, so she could focus. Rajei nodded; even he looked worried.

"He's not going to die….will he?" Iru asked, sounding nervous. Fayth sat quietly, as he watched the group, not saying a word. Protector noticed this, and walked up to him.

"You okay?" Fayth nodded, without really hearing the question. "I mean, you are the rep for all of the Fayth…no pun intended." Fayth sighed, and leaned back in his chair.

"Was it my fault Auron's like this?" he asked, putting his fears on the table.

Protector shook his head. "No…but the dark side truly is evil…" Rajei let out a snort, and walked away.

"They wouldn't be the darkside if they fed children candy, and danced, now, would they?" he called back, laughing, dispite the seriousness of the issue at hand. Protector gave Rajei's retreating back the middle finger, all the while thinking, '_What is they're plan…having him remember his past?_'

* * *

"Are they both okay?"

"Both asleep…" Yuna answered a frantic Tidus, who, after being thrown out of the tent for fear both the "patients" would wake up, was bugging her about them.

They were on, well, near a cliff's edge in the beginnings of the calm lands. Brie, even though she hadn't been here (technically) before, she knew that they were here…

"You think they'll be okay?" Tidus asked, as Rikku put Ryan in a choke hold for cheating at cards. Wakka allowed himself a small, quiet laugh, as Brandon stared at the tent, the light from the fire making him look even angrier than before. Yuna nodded, and put her head on Tidus' shoulder.

"I just don't know what happened to Auron… Brie did just pass out from exhausting, right?" Yuna turned to face Kimahri, who nodded. Yuna smiled, and leaned back onto Tidus. "Hey…look."

Tidus glanced over to her, and then looked up to where she was looking. "Oh…the stars…"

"They're nice, huh?" Yuna sighed softly, before letting sleep claim her. Tidus nodded, totally unaware.

"It's nice to watch them with you…" he said softly, feeling his eyes slowly close, as he too, fell asleep. Kimahri rolled his eyes, walked over, pulled out a blanket, and put it over the two of them. He then moved to watch the game of cards; the battle had begun.

* * *

Even though it hadn't really been that long of a day, the guardians slowly, one by one, fell asleep, until only Kimahri was awake. Well, Brandon was awake, but he lay, waiting for Kimahri to finally go to sleep.

"Kimahri have watch duty. Not sleeping." Brandon mumbled something rude under his breath as he sat up, realizing that his "oh so evil plan" had been discovered. He stood up, and started off to the tent, when Kimahri jumped up, and poised his lance at his neck.

Raising his hands in defeat, he sighed, and said quietly, "I just want to talk. If anything happens, you are welcome to lob off my head. Pity that won't get rid of me, but it'll make them all feel better."

Kimahri nodded his head, and lowered his lance, letting the blond teenager pass. "If you do anything, Kimahri _will_ hurt you; remember that." Brandon smirked, and nodded, before heading off to the tent.

* * *

Auron groaned, his arm twitching, but the rest of him laying still. I, who had waken up only a few minutes ago, sat only a few feet away from him, my chin resting on my knees that were tucked up to my chest. Yuna might've taken away some of Auron's fever- or what ever it was- but he was still sick…

"Hey," a single word from outside said quietly, as the tent flap opened, and Brandon peaked his head in. "Can I come in?"

"You're already in," was all I said, before turning my back to him, and putting my hand to Auron's forehead. Boy…would he be mad when he found out HE held up the pilgrimage. Ha ha…

Brandon shuffled inside like a bad school boy, and sat a few feet away from me. "Look… I-I…" he lowered his head, and tucked his feet to his chest. "We can never go back to the way we were, huh?"

After making sure Auron wasn't dead or something, I moved away from him, and sat cross-legged, next to Auron. "No." I responded, sighing. "No, we can't."

Brandon chuckled a bit as he shook his head. "Pity…we were an awesome couple." I smirked a bit, before shrugging.

"Pity you went out with my friend behind my back…" he gave me a glance.

"You know that didn't happen… I told you the truth, didn't I?" his eyes were fixed onto mine. "I never did any shit like that. You have a horrible choice in friends."

"Do I now?" I leaned my head back, and looked to the tent roof. "Well now… Tidus, Kimahri, and all them…I actually thought they were good choices…" Brandon rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

We sat there, not saying anything for a while. Every few minutes, I would lightly touch Auron's head, smiling a bit more each time when his forehead grew cooler. Suddenly, I had to urge to ask…

"What was it like when you died?"

"Why do you forgive me?"

…just at the same time Brandon asked his question. We both shut up for a bit, before I looked up. "You first."

He sighed, and looked at the ground. "I mean…I was an asshole…stabbed Auron...all that good stuff. Why are you even talking to me?"

I smiled a bit, poking him. "Cause I remember how you were before this whole mess began." I laughed a bit, before shaking my head.

But, before I could ask my question… "You're kinda dense, you know that?" Brandon chuckled, as I narrowed my eyes at him. "But I mean…it's cute." He smiled to my direction, before looking back to the ground. "And your friends…you're right. You do make the right choices…guess everyone messes up sometimes…" he let out a snort before continuing. "Strange though, why you have a thing for dead guys…"

I gave him a weird look. "Auron's back alive…" Brandon mumbled something underneath his breath, before shaking his head.

"That's not who I talking about."

'What the hell?' I thought, mentally running through the guardian list in my head. Almost all of them, I knew their back grounds… 'Auron, Tidus, Rikku, Yuna, Kimahri, Lulu, Wakka and…' I stopped. "Ryan!"

Brandon scoffed. "I wondered how long it was going to take you." My eyes grew wide, as I moved away from Auron, and looked in straight in the eye.

"What do you mean, "dead"? He's _not_ dead!" I exclaimed, not really caring if I woke up Auron. "I mean…he's…he's…"

"Do you have any proof?" Brandon challenged, sitting up straight. I backed down a bit, before curling up in a ball.

"No…"

Brandon sighed, and put his arm around my shoulder. I was too confused with this information to even shove him off. "Look…just ask him about it. Don't think too hard. You don't look cute that way," before I could even let in a comment about how he was pushing his luck, he gently kissed my cheek. "Seeyah around…" he smirked, before standing up, and walking out of the tent, letting the flap, well, _flap_ onto the canvas behind him.

I put my hand up to my cheek, about to rub where he had touched me off, before shaking my head, and lowering my hand. So what if I was dense! Famous people in world history have been dense, too! …well, not that I could recall any at the moment, but STILL!

Auron let another groan, before sitting up slowly. "What…happened?" he asked, in the same slowness that he sat up with. "Where…are we?"

"We're in the beginning of the Calm Lands." I informed him, handing him his jacket. He shook his head, before _s l o w l y_ (and I mean painfully slowly) shrugging off his shirt, and wiping his face with it.

"Sure is hot, huh?" he mumbled. Even though I AM a good person, I mean, come on. Almost no one can resist looking at a guy's good looking abs. Not my fault he randomly ripped off his shirt…_nosiree_. Not mine…

"You…" I said softly, trying not to look at him. "You…when we were about to leave, you fell back asleep, and everyone, save Kimahri, Wakka, and I, went ahead. And then…you started spazzing out, so Kimahri and I dragged you, and Wakka went ahead to get Yuna… Then Yuna healed you a bit, and…well…I don't remembered the rest. Think I passed out," I answered truthfully, shrugging. "Sorry I couldn't help more…"

"Help more with what? I…feel fine…" I felt my bottom lip stick out. And I thought _I_ was dense…

"That was because Yuna healed you. I lost all my potions, and…" I lowered my head. "I was just worthless… sorry."

"That's why you're sorry… wow," Auron shook his head, and looked at me. "I thought it might've been you and Brandon making out when I was knocked out… But then again, you two were speaking loud enough to raise the dead…"

Dead… that triggered something. "Is Ryan dead?" I blurted out, covering my mouth with my hand. Auron raised an eyebrow.

"Funny. I didn't know dead people could up and walk…" I rolled my eyes, and hit his shoulder. Cringing, when he gripped it in pain, and mumbling another "sorry!", he shook his head. "Look. I'm _fine_. Stop saying sorry!"

"Sor- I mean…sor-! Uh, I'm sorr-! No! Cunno! No! Hu! AH!" I covered my head with my hands, and hit my head with my fist. When Auron leaned over, I muttered, "Sorry."

Auron narrowed his eyes, before shaking his head. I grimaced, before returning back to the former discussion. "You were dead. Seymour is dead. Unsent…is Ryan unsent?"

Auron shrugged. "First I'm hearing about it… Who told you?" When he noticed I didn't answer, he shook his head. "Brandon? I should've known…"

"He's not all _that_ bad!" I exclaimed in his defense, maybe a little loud. "Sorry…" I backed off a lot, before looking at the wall of the tent.

"No apologizes needed." Leaning my head onto his (sweaty. Ick) shoulder, I asked him:

"You remember any of your dreams? The ones you had, I mean…" Auron rested his head on my head (which made it seem like I was being shoved into his shoulder. not (so) comfy) and sighed. "Anything?"

"I saw the day my mother …and my…father died." Moving my head, I leaned in and gave him a hug, cause everyone needs a hug. He didn't respond; seemed like he was lost in memories.

"How did they-?" I started to ask, before he continued.

"That jackass of a father killed her, than killed himself." I looked up to his face, noticing that he looked angry, angrier than I had ever seen him. "I had only _joined_ the damned warrior monks for that one reason, and the reason killed himself. Pitiful idiot. He wouldn't even let me kill him!" he ended his speech by pounding his fist into the floor. Sadly, he missed the floor…and hit my leg.

Did I mention Auron's kind of strong?

"Owwwwwwwwww!" I jerked away from him, and examined my bruised thigh. He snapped out of whatever trance he was in, before noticing my pain.

"Whoops…"

"How companionate, you jerk!" I exclaimed, throwing a rock at him. He rolled his eyes, missed the rock, and pulled me into his lap. "…"

"Shut up." he mumbled, as he pulled out a potion from his coat pocket and handed it to me. I felt my eyes narrow.

"Wait-- first off, I didn't even talk…second… …you had a potion in your pocket THE ENTIRE TIME?" I shouted, accidentally kicking him. He moved away (so not to be hit again), before shrugging.

"I always keep one there, and my stock's always inside my coat…why?" If there had been a wall present, I would've been slamming my head against it. I was wearing his coat…all those damn POTIONS!

Shaking my head, I sighed. "Nothing… I'm going to sleep." I rubbed my thigh (stupid, fat thing!) before heading towards the tent door.

"Where do you think you're going?" he gently pulled me down. Of course, knowing me, I clumsily fell on my ass. 'That's another thing to the pain list,' I groaned, not rubbing my ass (for that is weird) so instead, feeling in a lot of pain.

"I'm going outside. To sleep. Normal people sleep Auron…I'm tired...and we wasted a day of the pilgrimage cause of you…" I mumbled tiredly, smirking a bit. Ha. My trump card. Beat that, Mr. Stoic Asshole.

"Sorry, but we wasted even more time searching for you in your…wedding. You know, we could've just rescued Yuna, and left you…" He chuckled quietly, as I felt my eyes narrow. I walked back to him, and jabbed my finger, poking him on the chest.

"I think I liked it better when you were a quiet: you were still a jackass, but at least you didn't talk!" I exclaimed, before trying to head to the "flap" again, before getting held up…_again_. "_What_!"

"Stay…with me." he held onto my wrist. I kinda of had the suspicion that he wouldn't let go until I said yes. Sighing, I plopped down to the ground again, my buttocks still hurting. Ow. "Thank you."

"You're still a jackass, you know," I muttered, before laying next to him, snuggling. Oh crap. He still hadn't put his shirt on…crap. And now I was…much too _tired_ to tell him. Yep. MUCH too tired.

"You think you're much better, twit?" he smirked down to me, before I nodded out.

* * *

"Jerk," he mumbled to her, knowing very well that she couldn't hear him anymore. It wasn't _his_ fault that his old memories had decided to play havoc on his mind, now was it? He felt bad about holding up the party, but almost everyone (probably) liked it better. More time to train, more time to see each other …more time to live…

He had already known that he was to die…well, be sent at the end of this journey. That was a given. But…to actually die… while he had a reason to live…was a bit harsh… even he wondered what Yevon had in store for him…

Oh, right. Yevon's fake…

So, he just wondered what (an unnamed person that people pray to when there is no concept of god, and Yevon is actually a false idol) had in store for him…

* * *

"Fifty-niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine….sixty hundred thousand! You can stop…for now." Yevon let out a sigh of relief, as he fell to the ground from the high rise bar, sweat dripping from every place; his clothes clung to his body like a wet suit, and damn it, after sixty-hundred thousand pull-ups, he had a RIGHT to be tired.

"Don't act so tired!" Riiya grinned to him, handing him a towel. He didn't like Riiya. Damnit. She was too happy and peppy. And after sixty-hundred push-ups, he had a right to be bitter.

"Yeah…you have a lot more trials to face, trator," Jiva said in such a kind way, he knew she was joking. Except …she wasn't. But it didn't matter. He didn't like her. She was too wise. After a hundred-thousand crunches, he had a right to be rude.

Gods, and after that work to resist her, he had thought he was over that manipulated bitch! He couldn't believe he fell under his spell again!

"It happens to the best of us," Yevon spun around to see Iru walking over, shaking his head, handing Yevon a water bottle. Yevon politely rejected it. He didn't want pity. "Don't worry about it so much." Yevon nodded, calmly, before sighing.

"You think…I'll ever be forgiven?" he asked his companions quietly. Before Iru could answer, though…

"Okays Yevon!" Rangu piped up, grinning. "Time for moooore workouts!" Yevon groaned, standing up, ignoring his flaming muscles as he followed this insane lunatic to the weight room.

Rajei plopped down in the chair Yevon had been sitting in. "Wow…what are we doing again?" Riiya shook her head, rolled her eyes, and kicked Rajei. All in the span of two seconds.

"It's simple. We're driving the bad out of him!" she cheered, as Rajei snorted. Jiva jet out a small laugh too.

"Meaning…he's really doing nothing but exercising." They all started laughing, save Iru, when Protector walked up, shaking his head.

"No…actually, he's fighting his past demons…or that bitch." He mumbled quietly, heading for the room Yevon had gone into. "And all of you: shut up. Unless you want the same for you…

They three of them shut up, plotting the way that they'd slug Iru, for that smirk on his face.

A/N- So…hope you liked it…sorry it's a bit shorter…it was kinda of a filler chapter… just to move the pace along…  
Auron: it was FLUFF!  
-yeah, so? You KNOW you liked it!  
Auron: -.- I hate you.  
-(holds up a cattle prod)  
Auron: o.O  
n.n anyway, sorry about the length, and…hope you liked it. much more action next chapter, and much more excitement. Sorry if anyone was OOC, or dull, stupid or weird… oh…and it miiight take e a while to updaete… KH2 comes out in 4 days! (the 8 days at the top, just shows when I started typing this chapter)

Also…I wanna thank annoymus friend (if you see this, you know who you are) for showing me the song "Everytime we touch". Awesome song, and I have great idea…muwah-ew. Pervs..lol

Oh…also…sorry about the dream…kinda confusing. I know..also, sorry about the looong A/N. -.-

Oh...also. hope you like it, and please review. n.n

Ciao!


	31. The Plains of Doom

A/N- Hey! Auron's Fan… oh…before I start "READ DESTINY'S FUTURE, WRITTEN BY ME!"

Okays…um, well, this has plot, this has learning stuff, and this has spoilers for TVT. But what else is new?

Please review!

Chapter 31 – The Plains of Doom

Abyss scanned the paper in her hand, with trembling fingers. Not believing what she saw, she read it again.

And again.

And…again.

Shaking her head, she put the paper down, sat down herself, and sighed, putting her head in her hands. It was not supposed to happen like this! Sheesh, even Yevon had said-

Wow. She really had herself in a bind, didn't she?

'_Abyss. I want to see you. Now._'

She groaned, as the message rang throughout her head, loud and clear. Standing up, she strode to the door of the room she was in…and disappeared.

---

A person sat in the shadows of the room, dark green eyes observing the territory with a close watch. Abyss appeared before them, before kneeling. Without even them speaking, she already knew the question, and answered forthright. "My lord, I'm afraid the …mind torture, for a lack of a better term, failed to put him under our control…"

The person said nothing, but Abyss continued. "That girl…she seems to have a slight…_power_ over him. I don't know why, but …she can keep him at bay. We cannot execute out plan until he and she are apart, and-"

'_Do you know _why_ he was immune to your spell?_' the voice inquired, her head ringing, as the voice, though sounding indifferent, to the trained ear, was tinged with rage.

"My lord, I…I know my past actions might have been foolish, but I assure you…" She began, before the person stood up, and flung something at her. A cup, that was once filled with a liquid, (of what kind, she didn't know, but if smelled faintly like alcoholic) crashed into her face. Glass broke, cutting her cheeks, and the liquid stinging her eyes, but she did not move.

'_This. Is. Your. Fault._' The person mumbled, continuing to speak through telekinesis. '_Your lust for that man has ruined my plans!_'

Abyss spoke nothing, knowing what she had done was wrong. The person paced a bit, before nodding. '_Hmph. We will have to use your plan…there is no other way._'

"My lord…do you know how we may separate the two?" she asked, not moving, hardly breathing. It was faint, but she could hear him nodding his head.

'_This…this is what we'll do…_'

* * *

"Second time in a row… I'm amazed we didn't find anything else…"

"LULU!"

"Yes?"

Auron blinked sunlight out of his eyes, just as he-wait a minute. That tent door was shut before… Shooting upwards, he saw the grinning faces of fellow guardians. "Great," he mumbled, before leaning back down and going to sleep again.

Well, he tried, before he accidentally hit someone-actually, more like _leaned_ on them.

* * *

"Ow." I muttered, sitting up, and rubbing my stomach. I'm just a pile of bruises, eh? "What…are you all doing here?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"We should be asking you the same thing," Ryan smirked, as Tidus glanced at Auron in a slightly unkind way. Rolling my eyes, I kicked him, before yawning.

"Come on you guys…get your mind out of the gutter. Straighten up camp, and we leave in exactly 15 minutes." I ordered, ignoring the looks I received, such as 'Does she think I'm going to listen to her?' "If you're not there, we leave you. Be there, or be square. Now, OUT!" I pointed my finger at the tent flap, and they scampered out.

Auron smirked a bit. "Very leader like of you…" I hit his shoulder, before lying back down, and closing my eyes. "Wasn't it you who said 15 minutes?"

"I can expand the rule, damnit." I mumbled, reaching for a blanket, so instead, grabbing the next best thing. "And I can (rarely) get ready for school in less than three minutes. So shut up, and get ready."

It sounded like Auron shook his head. "Would love to, if you gave me back my coat…" I cracked open an eye to see that my replacement blanket was his coat.

"No. Die." I rolled over, and closed my eyes.

* * *

Knowing that the girl was fast asleep-for, at the worst, and most "You really shouldn't fall asleep parts", she fell asleep- Auron leaned down, picked her up, and walked out of the tent…

To see Kimahri and Tidus standing over Yuna, as she lay in the grass, staring at the blue, clear sky.

Lulu was giving everyone basic background on the territory…but of course, no one needed to know, but Lulu simply liked to hear herself talk. "The Calm Lands. Long ago, the high summoners fought Sin here. The road ends here. Beyond, there's no towns, no villages…"

"Only plains, mountain, and the final go," Auron finished, stepping up the guardian group, and glancing off into the distance. "Many summoners stray from their path and lose their way here…"

Yuna was still staring at the sky. "I've always known where to go." Tidus kneeled next to her, and took her hand in his.

"I…I won't let you die," he exhaled nosily, and nodded. "I'll find a way. Somehow." Rikku grinned, and did a small jig.

"We both will! No cousin of the uberly-fantastic-sexy-good-looking Rikku shall ever die!" Rikku pumped her fist into the air, as Ryan sighed, and shook his head.

"And who gave you that name?" Rikku whapped Ryan upside the head, as Tidus helped Yuna stand. Yuna nodded them the three of them, and said quietly:

"Let's go."

Everyone nodded, and left, except, Ryan, Wakka, Kimahri, and Auron (holding Brie). Tidus was walking and talking along side Yuna (amazing. He can do two things at once!) Brandon was shuffling along behind Lulu, and Rikku was jabbering to Lulu, as if the older woman wasn't immensely annoyed by her talking.

Auron looked down to Brie and grimaced. She _always_ had to choose when to sleep at the worst times.

"Ah, don't worry, yah?" Wakka clapped his hand on Auron's shoulder. "She'll wake up…"

"Not like she's dead," Ryan mumbled, briskly walking off behind the party. Auron raised an eyebrow, but, nevertheless, followed him, Wakka and Kimahri behind him.

* * *

Auron could not believe the laziness of one human being.

She _said_ she could/would wake up immediately, and give him back his damn coat, and help them get ready. Not only could she (nor did she) do any of this…she was still asleep, as they trekked across the Calm Lands. Auron mumbled a string of curses to her, not fearing the least if she could hear them or not. If worse came to wore, he could drop her, and would be able to claim it was in self defense…

"You look like Mr. Happy took one look at you and ran," Auron turned his head to see Tidus walk up to him, smirking. "What happened to Mr. Happy?"

"I ate him." came the sarcastic remark, before Auron even had the time to comprehend what the blitzer had said. He shook his head; he had to learn to stop taking her phrases…they were her's and stupid.

Tidus sighed, before shaking his head. "Auron, you don't have to carry her…we can wake sis up…"

"With a chainsaw, maybe," great, again with the sardonic remarks. At this rate, he'd have half of Spira ready to murder him.

Tidus shook his head. "Nah… the classic way… set her down… take your coat, and step away. Far_, FAR, _away." Auron, curious to what Tidus was planning, did just that.

Tidus whispered something into Lulu's ear, who then smirked, and faced Brie. Mumbling something under her breath, she sent a stream of water landing on Brie's…head.

Crap. Did she look happy…not.

* * *

I blinked, feeling the horrible feeling of water everywhere… "Auuuron…" I mumbled quietly, shaking the water off my head, and reaching for Pendragon.

Auron, smart man, had already fled…er…walked away swiftly, by the time I had stood up, ready to kill someone. Scowling, I stood up, and attempted to brush myself off. "Stupid…" Tidus mumbled to me.

"Meh," I glared at him, as he grinned.

"I'm not the one who always falls asleep, eh?" I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. Ick. My wet hair. My now ruined hair. I bet no one has any- oh, yeah. Wrong topic. Ignoring Tidus, I decided to walk away. "Um, sis…you might wanna watch ou-!"

_Crash!_

"Whoops…" Tidus grinned sheepishly, as I rubbed my head. Ow. Ow, ow, ow, ow. Whine, whine wh-

"Excuse me…my lady!" a slightly older guy, about Auron's age, excuse me, Auron's OLD age (snicker) was standing up beside me, extending his hand. Nodding, I took it, stood up, and dusted myself off. "It is a pleasure meeting you…and such good timing!" he exclaimed, as he took note of Yuna and her guardians walking up. "Luckily, I bumped into this young man…" he gestured to Auron, who looked as if he was trying to flee, but…was unsuccessful. Ha ha.

"Father Zuke!" Lulu cried, a hand going up to mouth as she gasped in surprise. "What are you…doing here?" she Yevon bowed to him, as Tidus cocked his head.

"Isn't Yevon fak-?" Yuna uncharacteristically kicked him and sent him sprawling. Stepping over his fallen body, she smiled sweetly to this…Zuke.

Zuke gave a forlorn nod. "Long time no see." turning to Yuna, he looked down to me. "This is Yuna, correct, Lady Messiah?"

And, because he acted like I had no name, I said nothing. He smirked, and repeated what he said. "This is Yuna, right?" Auron rolled his head, shook his eyes, and stood behind me.

"She won't respond unless you say her name." Ryan commented, before Auron could even say a word. Turning to said person, he added, "Auron, I think someone inside wants to see you," Auron gave a small sigh, patted my head, and strode inside. 'Why. Must. He. Touch. MY. HAIR?' I thought angrily, ready to chase after him, but stopped, as Zuke gave me an all knowing look.

"Of course…and Lady _Brie_, this is Yuna, correct?" I nodded my head, not really listening. "And you are with Auron, am I right?" I continued nodding, watching the Plains. How pretty… a snake like thing is eating some other fiend…less for us to deal with… Wait a minute… What did he say!

Spinning around to face him, I saw everyone give me the all knowing nod. Without even asking what this all knowing nod was about, I asked. "And how to you know?"

Zuke shrugged. "The talk around the temples say that the Legendary Guardian risked life and limb to save the wife of Maester Seymour." He chuckled slightly, and raised an eyebrow. "You do not have to do much to put two and two together…"

As I groaned in complete and utter embarrassment (stupid smart people!), Zuke faced Yuna again. "You…are Yuna?" As Yuna nodded, he titled his head. "You all don't really look like Maester Kinoc's murderers…" Wakka and Ryan jumped up, glaring at the man.

"What did you say?" Wakka asked angrily, shaking his fists.

"Do you want fries with that?" Ryan requested just as angrily. Everyone gave him a weird look, as he shrugged. "Hey. I did lighten the mood…"

Tidus walked up behind Yuna, as she rung her hands. "Please, tell us what has happened!" Zuke sighed, as if he really didn't want to deliver the news…but…ah well. His fault.

"Maester Mika issued a personal order, you know." He began, before I raised my hand. "My lady…this isn't school…"

"No, but you asked us if we knew, and we don't so-," Tidus suddenly appeared behind me, clamping his hand over my mouth.

"Sorry; continue." he grimaced, as I bit his hand. Muwaha!

Zuke cringed, but went onward. "It is said that you and your guardians murdered Maester Kinoc and fled. We are to kill you on sight…" seeing Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku's gasps, he hastily added, "or so it says."

"Wait a minute…" I mumbled, as Tidus removed his hand. "What about…Seymour?" Zuke raised his eyebrow.

"Maester Seymour is alive and well- would you like to see your husband?" he smiled, as I gagged.

"Um, no. I wouldn't touch him with a five hundred foot pole!" I shouted, nodding. "Never mind that you would have trouble finding such a pole, but anyway…"

"What of Bevelle?" Brandon spoke up, from the back of the group. Zuke had to gaze over us, to even see him, but eventually, he did.

"Things are calm on the surface…but the depths are turbulent. After the death of Maester Kinoc, Kelk Ronso left Yevon." Zuke explained, as Tidus waved his hands.

"We, well, mostly Auron, wouldn't kill someone from their past…would he? I mean… we're Auron and Kinoc friends?" Ryan suppressed a laugh.

"You clearly don't know his past all that well…" Ryan chuckled, as Kimahri added something into the conversation.

"Kimahri thinks pilgrimage will be easy…"

Wakka took the option to finish. "With Yevon in turmoil, yah?" Zuke nodded, but gave a look to Yuna.

"But _be careful_, my friends. You have been branded enemies of Yevon. You should avoid temples for the time being." I snickered, and shook my head.

"Well, 'least we got all the aeons!" Tidus exclaimed, as I stopped for a sec. "Are we missing a few?"

"Two…but…they're close." I thought about it, while Yuna bowed to Zuke.

"Thank you Father Zuke…for your warning." Lulu looked suspicious.

"Father…you came all the way here, _just_ to tell us that?" Zuke let out a small laugh, as he shrugged with a guilty air.

"To tell you the truth, I was a little curious to see…this summoner…and her," he nodded to me. "The messiah that you are guarding… I hope her pilgrimage goes well…" About to walk away, he stopped by Lulu, and whispered, loud enough so we could hear it, "For your sake, too."

If Lulu felt threatened by it, she showed no emotion. "Thank you, Father." Zuke nodded, before turning to the rest of us.

"I shall be off. I will also pray for you all." After giving us the Yevon bow, he headed off into the plains…only to be chased by a wild wildebeest. Haha.

"I think we should tell this to Auron…" Rikku exclaimed, talking for once in this scene. Ryan nodded, and as they walked towards the Inn door, they both grimaced, and looked back to me. "Maybe…"

"Maybe you should go first, Brie…" they said together, as they grabbed my arm, and shoved me inside.

* * *

Tidus let out a sigh. "Sigh, sigh, sigh," he complained, as he walked to Rikku. "Aren't you soooOoOOo bore-?"

"She's not stopping," Rikku interrupted, "is she?"

"The pilgrimage?" Rikku nodded. "Well…Yuna's Yuna." Tidus let out a sigh. "She's made her decision."

"But…I just can't let her go!" Rikku exclaimed, stamping her foot on the ground. Tidus nodded his head, and shrugged.

"We won't have to! We'll save Yuna….even if she calls the Final Aeon." He said softly, looking to the ground. He had been so busy with Bevelle, and all that action (I mean, come on. When's the last time you saw a stoic dude go from Evil, to Mr. Sweetie? Monodo fun to watch), he hadn't thought about it.

"But…how?" Rikku inquired, breaking him from his thoughts. Tidus sighed again, and crossed his arms.

"I'll think of a way!" he shot back, nodding…again.

"But what if you can't?" Rikku practically shouted, drawing the attention of Ryan to the conversation.

Tidus threw his hands up in the air. "I'm tired of talking to you!"

"And why is that?" Ryan asked sounding evil. Tidus rolled his eyes.

"Everything she says, it's "but" this or "but" that! You gotta think positive SOME times!" he turned to Rikku. "Let's think of this through together, kay?"

"Okay," Rikku agreed, smiling. Tidus started walking away, before turning around again.

"And if we can't think of something, we'll find another way!" he exclaimed, leaving the area, in search of a big yellow chicken. By all above, he was hungry, and if he could fry it…

* * *

It was a nice change, from being outside in the hot sun…but…who was arguing…? Walking up to the front desk, I opened my mouth to ask, when the woman rolled her eyes, and jerked to the rooms. "Third on the left."

"Um…okay…?" I shrugged, and walked to said third door on the left, from which I heard shouting. I lightly knocked on the door, when it suddenly became quiet. "Uh o-."

Auron yanked open the door, and looked relived. "In," he muttered, before slamming the door behind me, leaving me to look at…

Three…insane…looking…Earth…teenagers? What in all the seven hells?

"Look, Auron. You MUST be here with Braska; there is no other reason you're so young!" one girl exclaimed, as Auron rolled his eyes, and gestured to me.

"I'm with her, okay?" he stated bluntly, as I felt the girls glare at me.

"She doesn't even look smart. How is she worth your attention?" One of them asked, raising an eyebrow. Wait a minute…

"Did you guys fall into Spira? Through…a…through Final Fantasy X?" I asked, groping for Pendragon. The three girls looked at each other and nodded. "Oh…"

"What, you think you did? Ha…liar." One of them, the brunette laughed, before glaring at me. "Look. I love Aurrie-,"

"Aurrie?" Auron looked nervous.

"-so much that I would kill for him!" She finished, striking a pose. I smirked, grabbing Pendragon, and turning it into a simple sword.

"So…your weapon?" all three gave me a look.

"Fool, I need no weapon. Auron will save me." Yeah. Right. Shrugging, I grabbed Auron's arm, before reaching to open the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my brother- I mean Tidus." I grinned, walking out of the room. The blond one rolled her eyes, and smirked.

"No matter. Tidus will kick your ass once you get outside. He is my true love," she stated, beaming. Auron looked slightly disturbed, and I couldn't say I blamed him. The brunette stamped her foot on the ground, and grabbed Auron.

"I don't care that you like Tidus! Auron's mine, and if this girl thinks she can makes off with him…" she started, before Auron smirked. Uh oh. Auron smirked. This means…he has a plan. A bad plan. A plan that probably involves me falling off a cliff…

"Well," he said, lowing his voice to sound sexy…wait…did I say sexy? I meant …_low_. Yeah… "Can I …make _out_ with her?" he smiled widely, and it truly looked like he was going to eat her. Like MUNCH MUNCH eat. 'I knew this would be bad…' I thought, reaching for the door, when Auron grabbed my arm, dragged me next to him, and put his head on my shoulder. 'This seems familiar…' I felt my face go slightly red as the brunette glared at him. "You never said that." he kissed my cheek lightly, and raised his eyebrow. "Say…weren't you three leaving?"

The last one of the group, a shorter haired girl, only with light brown hair looked embarrassed for her friend. "Look…sorry about this…" The blond rolled her eyes and spun to her friend.

"Sorry. Sorry! This freak thinks she can have Auron, and you're sorry!" The blond turned to the brunette, who looked ready to blow up.

I shrugged. "Well…Wakka's outside…" She stopped crying.

"Wakka. Wakka. WAKKA!" her tears dried up, as she sprinted to the door. "Seeyah Auron, and have fun with your slut!" I let out a growl; her blond friend quickly followed the other one, shaking her head at Auron. Leaving the last girl, the sensible one, Auron, and me.

"Sorry about that," Auron muttered, though the slight smile on his face showed he really wasn't. Suddenly, the last girl looked nervous.

"Wait… um… we're in the…" she cast a quick glance outside. "Calm lands…right?" I nodded slowly as the girl's eyes widen in fear.

"You're afraid for your friends?" Auron asked, laughing quietly. She nodded.

"It's not so much them I'm afraid for…it's …Lulu's temper." Auron stopped chuckling, and turned to me.

"Oh…" he started, as I put my hand on the door knob.

"Crap." I finished, ripping open the door, and running into the lobby of the Agency. The receptionist shook her head.

"I wouldn't go outside if I were you…" she warned; Auron nodded his head in thanks, and the girl with no name ripped open the door, seeing Lulu standing, as if nothing was wrong.

"Um…" the girl said, backing away. "Sorry. Assumed something was wron-."

Lulu cut her off by screaming, spinning towards the gorge, and shouting, "YOU SHALL NEVER LIVE AGAIN!" Two girls, cursing Lulu from now to kingdom come, were flung towards the huge gorge. There was a sickening "CRACK" and they both bounced down to the bottom.

As Lulu was panting, glaring at Wakka, the other friend grimaced. "I'm sorry…did they…?"

"I wish to speak not of it." Lulu interjected, glaring at Wakka, as Tidus rode up mounted on a chocobo, saying "What did I miss?"

As Yuna filled Tidus in on the details, Ryan rolled his eyes. "Fan girls. Mary Sues." He shuddered, before looking at Rikku, who narrowed her eyes.

"You were going to say my name, weren't you?"

"No." Rikku kicked him, and gave him a big hug. Ryan cringed, and sighed, mumbling, "This is my liiiiiiiiiiiife…."

"Look…can I go home?" The final fan girl asked, wringing her hands. "I don't want to be flung off a cliff… besides. I only wanted to see Auron young." She beamed. "That's good enough for me."

"You're a scary child," a voice everyone, except this new, creepy person, had heard before. "Seeing how Brie is so annoying, you could steal Auron from under her nose…" I scowled, as Tidus and Ryan gave each other glances, and Brandon narrowed his eyes.

"Heya…Yevon." Yevon jumped into the picture, shook his head, and smirked. Turning to the girl, he asked:

"So, wanna go home?" She nodded fervently, before casting a side glance to Auron. Then she looked to me. Then she looked to him. She did this for about twenty minutes, before Yevon rolled his eyes. "Go hug him. He won't mind…neither will she, _will you Brie_?" Yevon voice took a creepy edge to it, so I simply nodded.

The girl nearly tackled him. "Oooooh! Thank you!" she gave him a small kiss on his cheek, before beaming, and walking to Yevon. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you-!" Yevon sent her, before she could utter another word of thanks.

"She was getting annoying…" Yevon mumbled, walking up to me. "So….have you hooked up with him yet?" He grinned so widely, I thought his mouth would explode from his face.

"Shut up…" I grumbled, turning away from him. Ryan looked up to Tidus.

"Chocobo?" Tidus nodded.

"Met this crazy woman in the northern part…crazy for chocobos. Had to do all these stupid tasks, and-oh! Almost forgot!" he reached into his pocket, pulled out a level 3 key sphere, and threw it to Auron, who caught it with ease. "Won that in a race against her. Knew you'd need it." Auron nodded in thanks, and pocketed the item.

"Ah…" Ryan turned to Yuna. "Yuna…there's a woman just outside the Travel Agency who wants to do Battle of the Aeons…or something like that…"

"Oh. Belgemine." Auron also turned to Yuna. "She wants to make sure you're ready for Sin. Go." Yuna gripped her staff, and started to walk out of the travel Agency.

"Hey!" Tidus grabbed her hand and pulled her on his chocobo. "This is easier." She smiled, and he almost fell off.

I sighed, and sat on a rock. "How'd you know her, Auron?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Old friend. How'd you know her?" he looked suspiciously to Ryan. Ryan turned away, and started talking to Wakka. Auron smirked. Ryan talking to Wakka is "normal"? Hmph.

"It's …funny…" Auron looked down to me.

"You call this funny?" I shook my head quickly.

"No…I mean…strange… I know random people fall into Spira all the time, probably… but…" I bit my lip, trying to think of the right word.

"How many fall perfectly onto Yuna's party?" Yevon walked to us, cocking his head. "I thought it weird…also…"

"Some one might've sent them!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet. Auron shook his head, but I wasn't finished. "Someone could've sent them to tamper with me being here…and…and…"

"Brie…" Auron said softly. "I don't think…" I felt my eye twitching as I looked to him.

"You seem to never believe ANYTHING I say…like I'm….insane or something." Before he could even counter it… "I'm not! I swear!" I fumed, and stormed off, to talk to brother.

* * *

Auron felt his hand rise after her. Lowering it, he grasped his fists angrily. "I wasn't going to say that…" he muttered, shaking his head. Yevon shrugged.

"Eh… Mood Swings. Don't try to understand them." Yevon offered, as he sat down on a rock. Auron raised his eyebrow.

"How were you freed?" Yevon chuckled before lowering his head.

"Relax…nothing illegal… but…" Yevon's face turned serious. "Watch her." Auron turned to question the man, but Yevon had no more to say.

"Hey, Auron!" Auron turned his head to see Yuna and Tidus riding up (on mounted Chocobo. How exquisite!), Yuna beaming, and holding something tightly in her hands. "She won! Beat Belgemine and won an Aeon's soul!"

"That's fascinating." Auron said, trying to actually sound happy…and well, failing. Tidus hoped off the Chocobo (which, he aptly named, "Chocobo"), helped Yuna climb off, and looked to Auron suspiciously.

"Have another fight with sis?" Auron snorted.

"Nothing happened." Tidus shrugged.

"Well… I heard something about a Monster Area… and me and Yuna are tiiiired…" he beamed to Auron.

"So am I. Pity. Guess we'll never see it." Yuna let out a small sigh, before tapping Auron's shoulder.

"Auron… would you please go? And take Brie…because…you both seem upset…" Auron looked at her strangely.

"We do…we aren't…" he stammered, then shook his head. "Fine. But, you must somehow convince her to come along…"

"Auron! They say a Monster Area's open! And that…um….I kinda forgot…"

"You never do listen, do you?"

"Shut up Ryan!"

Auron let out a sigh, and hung his head. "Fine. You win." Tidus beamed.

"This is most perfectly excellent…because…um…" he turned to Yuna, who continued.

"We were going to Remiem Temple. Belgemine said she wanted to test my skill even more there… So…" she smiled. "You and Brie go to the monster area, collect…stuff, and check around the Calm Lands to see if we missed anything. Kay?" She smiled widely; Auron felt his eyes narrowed involuntarily. "Or…um…"

"It matters not. Brie…are you ready?" he called, honestly hoping she'd say no…

"Yep!" Well, damn.

* * *

Tidus gave me a tight hug. "Here sis…" he handed me a few extra gil. "We might be gone over night…so make sure Auron isn't…you know." He raised his eyebrow suggestively, and I kicked him.

"Ugh! Disgusting!" I let out a short laugh, before… "Wait. Everyone's going with you?" Yevon beamed.

"Yep…It's just going to be Tidus… Yuna… Wakka… Lulu… Rikku… Ryan… Brandon… Kimahri… and me. Whooha. What fun." He added sarcastically, smirking.

"So, do you want to ride a smelly animal-I mean Chocobo, or do you wish to walk?" Auron asked, walking next to me. I actually thought about this. "Don't take too long to think, now…"

"I wanna ride a chocobo, but training one's too hard…" Auron smirked, and grabbed my arm.

"Come. I've trained them before, and I know where the lady is." He dragged me off to the northernmost part of the Calm Lands.

* * *

Tidus grinned to the party as they all let out a sigh of relief. "Are they gone?" Lulu asked, still fuming (slightly) over the fan girls.

He nodded. "Yeah…t'was easy too." Rikku giggled.

"They can finally have some quality time…awwwwww!" she poked Ryan in the ribs. "And why can't we, Mister "Jedi Knight"?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He answered, scowling. He didn't like being poked in the ribs…by anyone.

Yuna looked to Tidus. "You realize…we'll be done Remiem Temple…quite quickly?" Tidus nodded, and looked to the North-West part of the Calm Lands. "What will we do until they return…?"

"Wakka and Lulu said something about a "Stolen Fayth." Tidus grinned to her. "We can go look for it."

"I heard of that one," Ryan pepped up. "Heard it only takes cash…" complaints about "why the hell an Aeon even NEEDS money" came floating in, as Yevon walked next to Brandon.

"Nice, huh?" Brandon didn't acknowledge that anyone was talking to him. "The peace."

"Yeah. Sure. Nice." He responded truthfully, not caring one way or another. Yevon sighed, and looked to the sky.

* * *

After we acquired our chocobo, I realize one very funny thing about them: They're like chickens. I eat chickens. I bet this chocobo knew, and if I rode alone, it would throw me off the Scar, and I'd be stuck with those insane girls, and they'd murder me (never mind Lulu must've killed them) and then I'll be stuck there, and I'll never go to the Prom, and…and…

"Are you attempting to get the chocobo to move…by staring at it?" Auron asked, snapping me out of my trance. I jumped a bit, but didn't turn around.

"It's going to eat me." He laughed a bit, but when I didn't move, he realized I wasn't joking.

"You're serious…" he let out a deep sigh, before climbing off his ….chocobo. "Here, just use my bird…" I looked at it. It winked. _Now_ I was afraid.

"THAT one will eat me TOO!" I whined, sitting on the ground. "Can't we just walk?" Auron gazed to where we had to head. "Oh…right."

Suddenly, I felt someone wrap their hands around my waist, and lift me up. And then, I was sitting on said chocobo. "Um…" Auron jumped, no, really, the man LEAPED up and sat behind me, grabbed the reigns, and called to the lady, "Sorry, but we'll only need one," before riding off.

"I never pin pointed you for liking chocobos…" I mumbled, leaning against him. He chuckled.

"Neither I. Jecht and Braska rode across the plains…and I walked. Heh…made me like the yellow chickens even more…" he sighed, and patted the chocobo's head.

"Do you miss them? Jecht and Braska, I mean…" I asked, biting my tongue. 'Of course he misses them…dumb ass…' I thought to myself, shaking my head. Auron shrugged.

"Well…of course I miss Braska…I knew him from long ago…when I was young. Since I was about …five, I think." He shrugged again. "Jecht, on the other hand…I pity him. I would rather have died than become Sin…and heck, I did." he shook his head. "What about you? You miss your home?"

I said nothing. The total fan girl response would be to say I loved it here, with him, or something. The total loser response would be that I missed home, wanted to go home, and when I got home, would have him arrested, or something. I wanted neither…

"Dunno. I kinda…didn't fit in at home," I admitted, shrugging my shoulder. "Either I was weird, or insane."

"But…you are." Auron commented, slowly our chocobo down as we got nearer to the Monster Area…ohhh…so THAT'S where we're going!

"Well…yeah, but…no one actually tried to know me. They saw me on the surface, saw I smiled, and took that for face value."

Auron "hmph"-ed, and brought the bird to a stop. Waitaminute. We weren't near where we needed to be… "You don't smile here."

"What? Yeah I do! See?" I grinned widely, and he chuckled.

"I mean…to actually look happy… Your smiles are always sad, and when you're not "smiling", you're staring off into the distance… But when someone asks about it…" I sighed, and lowered my gaze. "You say, 'I'm fine.' Why is that?"

"Habit," I answered truthfully, before shrugging. "I mean…it's kinda like you." He gave me the look, "Like me?" and I nodded. "After…they died… didn't you build walls around yourself, so you could never be hurt?" it didn't matter whether he answered me or not. I knew. "Well… Brandon was…close, I mean _really_ close to me, but then he died, and everyone kinda blamed me."

"But it wasn't you." He interjected, staring me in the eye.

"You didn't kill Braska nor Jecht, but do you find that you blame yourself? Ever?" I asked, shrugging. "I thought it was my fault… I asked him to do something and he never came back… Well, till I got to Spira, that is. I just shut my self off, and wait do you know?" I grinned to him. "I kinda hoped to me you."

Auron looked surprised. "Me?" When I nodded, he looked even more confused. "Why in the world …would you want to meet me?"

For the love of all that is holy, I couldn't tell him…because I didn't know. "Maybe it was fate?" I questioned, before poking the chocobo's head. "Anyway, shouldn't we continue? We're going to have to-,"

"Round up the fiends…I know." He groaned. "I don't know why we even offered to do this…" I laughed quietly, and when he narrowed his eyes, I poked him, which made him shake his head, but continue to make the chocobo moving.

"You know, they only did this because, for some reason or other, they want us to hook up…" I snickered, as Auron shook his head.

"When we get back," he mumbled, getting off the chocobo for we finally arrived at the Area, and some guy was looking at us hopefully. Auron shook his head in disgust, and helped me down. "I'll kill the three of them, Tidus, Ryan, and Yevon."

"Not Brandon?" I beamed, as Auron rolled his eyes.

"Fine. All four of them."

* * *

"ACCHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tidus, Yevon, and Ryan, all let out a collective sneeze, scaring the group to high heaven.

"What was that?" Lulu asked, still feeling twitchy for throwing two Wakka glompers off a cliff. Not like she was jealous… Nope. Not her.

Tidus sniffled. "I dunno…but I have this feeling…"

Yevon wiped his nose on his sleeve, cause everyone to grimace. "A bad feeling that's like…"

Ryan shuddered, feeling the air grow cold. "Like Auron wants to kill us."

"We wonder why!" they chorused, as Rikku and Yuna shook their heads.

"No wonder he was so mad…I mean, attempting to hook them up…but Yunie," Rikku turned to face her cousin. "Why…are we going to stay the night, here?"

"We're not." Yuna said calmly, the voice effect ruined as a smirk crept onto her face. "We'll probably sneak back into the travel agency at night, but just so they don't know that we're there…" Wakka shook his head, as Kimahri got off his chocobo, and gazed at the area.

"Too quiet. Kimahri says we should go in." Yuna nodded, and followed her Ronso guardian up into the temple. After about two seconds, Tidus quickly followed her too. Then, suddenly, they ALL followed her, crossing the creaky old bridge, so fast…so quickly…

"Well, damn," Ryan muttered, watching the dust rise from the ground, far _far_ below. "It just HAD to break, now, didn't?"

Rikku bit her nails. "Um… how will we get back?" Wakka shrugged, and looked to Yuna. Yuna smiled.

"Well…if we're at the right place, we're going for an Aeon battle…so… we'll fight, rest the night, and then cross on Bahamut, okay?" Ryan felt his eyes wide, as he took a step back, almost plummeting off the edge.

"I refuse to trust that shrimp with MY life!" he shouted, before snickering slightly. "Um…I'll take some people over with my…hover pad." Next thing he knew, he was being smothered to death as Rikku glomped him.

"Thank youuu!" she beamed, as Kimahri, Wakka, and Yevon attempted to open the huge stone door. Tidus slipped next to Lulu, and Yuna.

"Why…are we trusting this guy," he snapped his fingers, "just like that?" Lulu shrugged, as Yuna shook her head.

"Well… I do not know." Lulu admitted, raising her shoulders. "I do not think he is entirely bad, just…"

"Some bad streaks in him," Yuna finished, as the door opened, and the three guys looked relieved. Wakka slapped Yevon on the back.

"How'd you get so strong, huh?" Wakka expected a simple answer, like, weight lifting. But no… Yevon threw back his head and laughed…

He laughed for quite some time, until Tidus gave him a weird look. "And I thought Rikku was creepy…"

Still smiling, he shook his head "No…don't worry. Let's go." He slipped inside, and the other guardians followed.

Belgemine stood in the middle of the room, smiling. "Hello, Lady Yuna. I see you have made it here." Yuna nodded, and gripped her staff.

"I am ready to do battle." She said, as Wakka stepped up, looking suspicious.

"Just wondering…yah? You said you went on a Pilgrimage before…" Everyone in the group looked at Wakka.

"No she didn't…" Lulu muttered, as Belgemine smiled.

"But he is right… and this is why…" Pyreflies started leaking out of her body, as she smiled sadly. "I only stay because I will no go until I see a summoner who is capable of defeating Sin. Yuna. Are you ready?" Yuna nodded quickly, and gripped her staff tighter.

* * *

Brandon sighed, watching the lands with hazy eyes. Sure, they were calm, and peaceful, and nice…but… That was kinda it…

"Perhaps you'd like to know a little more about these fields?" Brandon groaned. This man-Michel? Miffle? Maechen…that was it- had been trying to force Brandon to listen about these stupid fields for over an hour! My god! Was this man THIS bored?

"Yes! Fine! Just tell me about these fields, so you may _leave me alone_ to think!" Brandon cried, putting his head in his hands, and shaking his head.

If Maechen noticed the insult, he didn't budge. "As you probably know, these plains were once a battlefield. A great battle between Bevelle and Zanarkand, a melee of machina!" '_Isn't there a game…Super Mario Brother's Melee? Heh, I gotta play it-shit. I'm dead._' "The war left this place a barren lifeless land. Then….time passed. The summoners took note of this uninhabited land. Great battles could be fought here, with no harm to the common folk. Perfect for a final battle with Sin, as it were." '_And the people who live here? Ah! No mind for them! 'Scuse me, but you're gonna have to move! We're going to fight Sin! Yay!'_ "Summoners wait here, ready to perform the final summoning. Ah, to know what they must feel!" '_Isn't that what's going to happen to Yuna… poor Blond ditz. He'll be sad.'_ "In any case, when Sin is defeated here, the calm will visit Spira once more. That's why this place is now known as the Calm Lands. Exactly who dubbed it so is unknown." '_Wow. What a smart person, that person was…'_ "And that, as they say, is that." Maechen nodded his head, and started walking off.

Brandon hadn't had someone talk to him for a while, and this random guy spat out info…so… "Hey," he stood up, and dusted off his pants. "You know anything else?"

Maechen looked honored someone asked him. "Why, in fact I do! Well- oh dear! I almost forgot to tell you something." he pointed his bony finger to the North-West part of the lands. "There's a chasm, a great rend in the earth, in these parts. A scar left from High Summoner Gandof's bitter battle with Sin four hundred years past." He gazed to the scar, nodding.

Brandon was utterly confused. "Gandof? Like…from Lord of the Rings?" it was Maechen's turn to be confused.

"I know of no Ring of a Lord…but… perhaps you'd tell me." Brandon shrugged.

"Sure…but what the heck is a Gandof? And a High Summoner?" Maechen looked shocked.

"M'boy, you have much to learn…"

* * *

"I can't believe we agreed to that," I muttered, slashing a skoll with a "special weapon". Special weapon my ass!

Auron skidded next to me, and sliced a Flan, not killing it, of course. "How many Flans do we need?" he asked, finishing up a Shred that was standing next to me.

I pulled out the inventory. "We have…200 skolls… 2 Flans, 5 Shreds, 7 Anacondaurs, 8 Malboro (thanks for saving me from that last one!), 10 Coeurls, 10 Ogres, 20 Chimera Brains (those were slightly nasty, you know), and…3 Nebrios," I rolled the piece of paper up and sighed. "We'll never get this all done in a day!"

"Two maybe…" he gazed to the Travel Agency. "We'll might have to stay the night." I let out a groan of exasperation.

"Again! Come on! When I was at home, I had Tidus cross the plains in less than a day-." I instantly covered my mouth. 'Oh, shit…'

Auron looked at me. "You had Tidus do what?" I shook my head quickly.

"Nothing! Nothing! I said nothing!" I stammered, trying to find more fiends. "How the hell could I've said that ALOUD?"

"What's so bad about it?" he asked. I slapped my head.

'Shit…I said that ALOUD?' I thought, wanting to run to the nearest tree and slam my head against it.

"Brie…" Auron cut in. "There is much about you I don't know. There is a LOT about me you don't know. I'll respect your privacy, okay?" I nodded. "Good. Now let's continue." he scanned the plain, and nodded. "You go to the right; I'll go to the left with the chocobo…"

"Named Chocobo," I murmured, smirked. Auron rolled his eyes.

"Yes, the wonderfully named animal. Anyway, I'll go with the stronger fiends, you get some more Nebrios, Flans, and Shreds. I'll get more Anacondaurs and Malboros…what's wrong?" I had grown quiet as he explained it.

"Why can't I fight the harder …things?" I muttered, digging a hole in the ground with my shoe. "I mean… I'm not that weak." Auron smiled.

"No, but I'd like to keep you safe, okay?" he patted my head, and took off on "Chocobo". I sighed, turned to fight some fiends, before realizing…

I just let him pat my head and live. Ohhh…I hate him…

* * *

Brandon watched the territory with a close eye. He had seen Auron leaving Brie to fight alone; he trusted Brie, but something didn't feel right. "Did you know that there is a famous tale?" Maechen asked, not really noting that Brandon wasn't in the mood for stories.

"There were five rulers of this known world. Their names…I haven't a clue, but they were quite powerful. After a while, three of they decided that killing was much more fun than protecting the world. Unfortunately, the three were stronger than the remaining two. Anyway…so there was a huge battle, and strangely, the two siblings won. Twins actually. A brother and sister." Maechen nodded his head. Brandon wasn't really listening. "To insure nothing like that would ever happen again, they were always to be reborn on Spira… but in any gender. There would be one flaw, that could tell evil who they were; the descendents of the Twins would be…similar…"

"As in, look alike?" Brandon asked, looking suspicious down to Brie. Something was happening…

"Ah yes!" Maechen beamed. "But… Evil was to never be reborn…they simply lived on…"

"No idea who the Twins are now, do you?" Brandon inquired, not really desiring the answer.

"Ah, but I do." Brandon looked up, turning away from Brie to look at the old man.

"You…do?"

Maeche nodded his head, and thought a bit. '_…Any day now…_' "Ah yes… Brie actually is a descendant of the female twin… name, has been lost in history… though… I'm sure if you were to look in a Temple, they might have it…" Brandon's attention was fully on Maechen now.

"Wait… She's a descendent?" he stole another glance at her. Someone was approaching her, from behind… slowly.

"Mmyes." Maechen tapped his chin. "I haven't been able to locate her double though-."

"The double…looks like her?" Brandon asked, fear growing. '_No way, no way, no way in hell!_' Since Yevon had dragged him back to life, (unfortunately) Brandon was able to read minds…see into Yevon's past (not something he had brought up, for fear of being killed by Yevon…wasn't he already dead, though?) He saw her…the woman with the red eyes… Auron had spoken of her name… She was from Auron's pasts… _Abyss._

And, well, shit. Looks like she came to pay a visit to her friend!

"Wait… isn't the …descendent of the other twin nice? And good?" Brandon asked impatiently, as time ran out. Maechen tapped his chin.

"Well…" '_Well!_' "It has been said that …the male twin thought about going to the other side…but his sister persuaded him…" Maechen shrugged. "If the descendents want to be evil, they may. They simply have as much power as the former- where are you-?" he called after Brandon, who was sprinting down the hill.

"Thanks old man, but I gotta go!" he called back. '_Now,_' he thought, '_Do I go to Brie, and try, note the_ TRY _and save her…or go to Auron?_' he nodded his head, and changed direction. '_I think Auron needs know!_'

* * *

"FINALLY!" I felt like dancing, raising the roof (never MIND that it was an open sky) and well, jumping for joy. Every last bugger had been caught! Least, for the "easy" ones. Pfft. Now, I need to go help Auron…

"You will be going no where." The Voice stopped me cold. Eerie…and familiar at the same time. A woman's voice. "You need to die…in order for our plan to suffice."

"Um, why do I need to die?" I asked, not turning around. 'She sounds kinda familiar…'

"Auron does not need you. He loves me." I didn't have to move to hear the smirk on her face. "He thinks you are simply much too childish. You can't even…" she started chuckling. I growled. Bitch… how dare she stroll up, after I spent at least an HOUR trying to catch these stupid fiends, ruin MY MOOD, and…insult me.

Spinning around, I grabbed Pendragon (I didn't need a "capture" weapon to kick her ass!) and got into position. She started laughing at me! LAUGING! Like it was a JOKE! Ha! Hahaha! LAUGH…you…YOU!

"Girl…I have perfected my powers for over thousands of years. _YOU _haven't even tapped into your power," she smiled widely, from what I could see. Her face was concealed by a hood. She held a bow and arrow in her hands. "Auron is mine and I will give him up to no one…especially not a little girl."

"We'll see about tha-!" I stopped short, feeling something jam into my back. What? She was standing in front of me! Impossible!

"I'm stronger, like I said," she smiled, and ripped the arrow out; I was amazed I didn't utter a sound. "Don't worry. Fiends _love _the smell of flesh blood…" shoving me to the ground, she dropped the arrow on my stomach. "Don't worry. I'll tell Auron you tried your best…but, it wasn't even close to being good enough." She smiled, as the wind pushed back her hood. I looked up quickly to see her face.

Her eyes were red.

She hurriedly covered her face, and walked away. "Bye, bye messiah… too bad you're pitiful…"

'Ow…' I could only think. Couldn't even move. Auron was right; I AM weak. 'Auron…Brother…Wakka? Someone!' but no one could read my thought, and I blacked out.

* * *

Auron head snapped up, almost becoming food for the Anacondaurs. "Brie?" he asked aloud, bringing his sword down onto the beast neck, snapping it in half, and capturing ten of those snakes. "Did you call me-?"

"Auron!" He turned his head around seeing Brandon practically tripping over his own feet to approach him. That's such a rare sight…that it's not good. "Auron! I think Brie might be-"

"Dead?" Auron froze, and then groaned.

"Not you…" he muttered; the person laughed softly, before walking up to him, and hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Auron! I know you must've missed me…_haven't you_?" she said sharply, digging her nails into his back. He clenched his fists, and shoved her off of him.

"What do you want, Abyss?" he growled. Pulling back her hood, Brandon nodded his head. She was the woman Yevon thought about almost…everyday. She had…wait a minute…

"Did you hurt Brie?" Brandon cut in, looking sicken when she laughed.

"That loser? Might've killed her… She was so weak…" she smiled to Auron. "You were wise, leaving her the stupid, weaker fiends a two year old could kill in their sleep. Now, she's probably dead…and I can be with you!" She grinned, and tried to hug him again.

Auron was already mounted on the chocobo, extending his hand to Brandon. "Whether you're walking, or riding; either way, hurry up!" Abyss scowled and stood in front of the animal. Auron didn't flinch. "I'm not afraid to run you over…"

"You! I thought you loved me! You told me that…" she drifted to dream land. "You said that when we were-" Auron cut her off, looking disgusted.

"You disguised yourself as the woman I loved to be with me. You _killed_ her. I wanted to never see you again. You _follow _me. What can I do to get you leave me alone?" he exclaimed, Brandon safe on the chocobo.

She put a finger to her lips. "You could do it again?" Auron rolled his eyes, politely had the bird sidestep her, but then, in break neck sped, had to bird running, towards where Brandon thought he had seen her last.

Abyss sighed and twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "That did not go well…" she bit her lip. "Why can't he see that I love him, and _he loves me_?" She shrugged. "I guess I didn't kill her… oh well. That much pain… and even I wouldn't be able to move." She smiled, and cracked her knuckles. "Crap… he's not going to be happy…" She disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

* * *

As Yuna dueled, Aeon after Aeon, both Yevon and Tidus shivered. Ryan and Wakka looked at them. "Did we miss something? And how are you cold? Ifrit just attacked! I think Rikku's on fire!"

"Thanks Ryan!" she beamed, as Ryan shook his head.

"No…I mean, you actually are ON FIRE!" he attempted to pat her out (hahaha) as Wakka looked at Yevon.

"Something we miss, yah?" Yevon shook his head, looking worried.

"No… I felt…" he sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"I think something's wrong with Sis…" Tidus sighed, and kicked at a pebble. "We can't even check…' cause… you know. Being stuck here…with out a bridge…"

"Belgemine said she'd fix it…if Yunie won." Rikku grinned, now that she was all fire free. "Yunie can win anything. We're fine."

"Yeah, yeah, ye- hey…where's Kimahri?" Everyone one looked around for their favorite Ronso.

"Don't tell me…" Tidus groaned, and slapped his forehead. Everyone then looked at Tidus.

"What?" Lulu asked, raising her eyebrow.

Tidus sighed. "You think he defied the law of gravity because he's important in this part of the story, and didn't need us?" Lulu rolled her eyes, and turned back to the match.

Yevon shook his head. "That's weird enough to be true…"

* * *

"Brie!" Auron shouted, actually leaping off the chocobo, and pulled out his sword. Brandon jumped, rolled on the ground, and landed in mud, before standing, and helping Auron clear away the fiends.

"You don't think…" Auron pointed his finger, before running. Brandon followed where Auron was running, before rushing after him, "Chocobo" on his tail.

When Brandon got there, Auron was cradling her in his arms. Brandon felt a slight twinge of jealousy, but shook it off. "What happened?" Auron said nothing, and simply held her. She wasn't moving, barely breathing… and there was a red coloring on Auron's hand where he held her back. She groaned, and moved closer to Auron, who held her tighter. Brandon felt that twinge turn into a wave, and he shook Auron's shoulder. "Look, we have to get her to like…the… um… Agency! Yeah! That'll help!"

"Can you ride a chocobo?" Auron asked, gesturing to the animal. Brandon glanced to it- it looked harmless enough- and shrugged.

"Maybe? Why? Want me to carry her?" Auron shook his head.

"We can't move her from this position…she needs to be laying flat… to be transported." He instantly regretted the fact he had even picked her up but… too late. "Please, go the Traveling Agency-"

"The one that's immediately down the hill?" Brandon piped up. Auron nodded.

"Yeah. That one. Tell them to _please_, if they could, travel over here, and bring up to the main one. Tell them it's Sir Auron, and Lady Brie. If that doesn't get them moving, sadly, nothing will." Brandon nodded his head, and hopped on the chocobo's back. The animal started whining.

Brandon scowled. "Look, birdy. One of my friends might die. And if YOU are part of the cause for her death, we'll be having fried chicken, CHOCOBO style, tonight! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? TO THE …traveling… AGENCY!"

And they took off, dust kicking up from behind the bird. Auron let out a tired chuckle, as Brie's breathing became more pronounced. "Is the …poison, I think, wearing off?" he asked, dare not to move.

"Kimahri think's it who she's with." Auron's head shot up, hearing this. Kimahri smirked as much as he could possible smirk. He seemed to be a mystical Ronso! "Kimahri will travel quickly to the main agency, and warn them of the hurt messiah coming." Kimahri stood up, and ran, quicker than Auron had ever seen him run before, off to the agency.

It must've been a while, for Auron began to fall asleep, as he heard the whooping of some undead teenager, and the motors of a machina…

* * *

"Shush… you think he's okay?"

"After an ordeal like that, it's best to let him rest…"

"The girl will live though? She must!"

"Aye… if she makes it through the night…perhaps…"

Auron's eyes cracked open, to see the dim light of…a light? Sitting up quickly, he groaned, and clutched his left arm. One of the women standing over him pushed him back down, lightly pressing on his chest. "Where is Brie?" he asked, his voice hoarse. Perhaps hours without anything drink? "Where is she?"

A cup was pressed to his lips. "Drink. The potion will heal you." Auron took the drink, set it on his table, and narrowed his eyes.

"Where _is_ she?" The oldest of the woman (so he assumed…who knows) chuckled, and nodded toward his direction.

"Legendary Guardian. Calm down." She smiled, as the other two gave him suspicious looks. "Can you two…leave us?" the two remaining nurses scowled (slightly) and left the room (not without looking at Auron carefully one last time).

Auron continued. "She is here, right? She's alive?" The woman smiled.

"Yes Auron…she's fine… well… _fine_ isn't the best word…but she's in stable condition. The Ronso's watching over her. Without him…we wouldn't never set up in time." She sighed a bit. "Unlike when you came here first…" he looked at her, confusion written on his face. "When Rin dragged you from the bottom of Mount Gagazet?"

Auron said nothing. So that's how the woman could easily tell who he was… He must've been like a ranting lunatic that night- screaming about how Yevon was a fake, Braska and Jecht had died for nothing… he wanted to go home… He shook his head. Bad memories.

"You didn't survive, did you?" Auron surfaced from said memories and looked her eye to eye. He didn't have to say anything. She knew. "Why did you say nothing?"

"I had promises to keep. Still do." He made sure he was dressed (no shirt on, but that always seems to be the case) before he lifted the covers of the bed he was in, and started for the door.

"How are you…you, again? Do Unsents never age? And your…scar…" she asked reaching for his face. "How did it…"

"Something happened." He responded, before opening the door. "Excuse me, lady healer, but… I _need _to make sure she is alright… Pardon me." he nodded, and quietly closed the door behind him.

She smiled again.

* * *

"No. Men. ALLOWED!" another woman shoved Auron; he didn't move.

"I wish to not be a bother, but if you won't let me see her, scratch that, I _will_ see her. Move." The woman gasped slightly, as if she had never seen such rude men before! Gasp! Gasp, gasp ga-

"Kimahri allow him inside," Auron nodded, "excuse me"-ed, and pushed his way past, politely slamming the door behind her.

"Hey!" Brandon exclaimed, as Auron sat next to the bed. "Try not to wake ALL the dead!" Auron sighed.

"Thank you, for helping." Brandon shrugged, and Auron turned to Kimahri. "By the way…where'd did you come from?"

"Kimahri thinks a plot hole." Auron and Brandon nodded wisely. Ah. The infamous plot holes…what ever they were.

Auron leaned onto the bed, and brushed a piece of hair from her face. Brandon rolled his eyes. "We know who did it…but why?"

"We know why…" Auron muttered, before sighing. "You two, get some sleep. We'll leave early in the morning, to scout…" Kimahri had already stood up, and put a hand on Auron's shoulder.

"Kimahri thinks you need sleep." Kimahri nodded, before walking out the room. Brandon was staring at Brie intensely.

"Don't let anything happen to her," he ordered, before walking out the room. Auron nodded, and looked back onto the girl.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, lazy," he smirked, as Brie seemed to mumbled something rude in her sleep. "Night…" he watched her…but after a while, his eyelids grew heavy, and he also joined her in a much needed slumber.

A/N- Wow. Long. o.O anyway… haha… nice. No one likes Brie. No…I'm being mean. Anyway…hope you like, and please review! and if you want an AWESOME Rikku/Auron (why am I promoting R/A here, during an Auron /BRIE fic?) Read "Soldier of Spira". T'is awesome. Night night!


	32. Surprises in Different Forms

A/N- Wow…I am late…Um…I can explain…

Auron: Love to hear it!

AF: Shut up! I've been busy…

Auron: Doing nothing…

AF: (kicks Auron off a cliff) Anyway, I'm really sorry for le wait, and I do hope you like this chapter! It's plot-y! ... .. and long...lol

Chapter 32- Surprises in Different Forms

Auron yawned a bit, looking over to the sleeping girl, who was slightly breathing. Sighing, he stood up, and stretched, hearing something at the door. '_Brandon?_' he thought, and moved towards the door. He opened it, yawning a bit, and beckoned the person in with his hand, closing the door behind him. He rubbed his eyes, and turned to face the person, who, after a simple glance, was obviously not Brandon. "Who are-" he began, when the woman put a hand over his mouth, and nodded over to Brie. He narrowed his eyes. '_Abyss?_' he thought, as the woman shook her head, and moved away.

"No… I am _not_ that lying idiot…" she shook her head again, and looked up to Auron. Auron blinked. _Why does she look so familiar-_ "Because you've seen me…or someone like me." The woman chuckled, and turned back to Brie. "Tell me…do you love her?" She made no movement, but he could already tell who she was talking about.

"I…I guess I do…" he closed his eyes. "Perhaps- wait a minute." His eyes snapped opened. "Who are you?"

She smiled again. "Does she remind you of…Alice?" Auron froze. _Why does she know …about her?_ Smiling, the woman walked up to him, and gently tugged his hair out of his hair tie. "Proof that I was here..." She laughed, and faded away…

* * *

Auron shot up, falling out of the chair and onto the floor. "What the hell?" He exclaimed, looking around. Seeing Brie, he winced, and shook his head. "Must have been a dream…" When he noticed his hair band was on his wrist, he raised his eyebrow. "A very…realistic dream…" He looked up when there was a knock at the door. Auron strode to the door, and opened it partially, looking outside to see who was coming in before hand. 

"Brie!" Brandon exclaimed, pushing past Auron in a very kind manner. Oh yes. Oh so kind. Kimahri raised his eyebrow, and walked in also. "What's with your hair, _sir_?" Brandon called back, raising his eyebrow. Auron sighed, and while closing the door, he tied his hair up again. '_Weird dream, rude visitors, I _love_ today!_' he thought sarcastically, as the girl slowly opened her eyes.

Brandon opened his mouth to exclaim something, when Kimahri accidentally moved him out of the way, and looked down upon her. "Brie alright?" he pondered aloud, as she tried to raise her hand to her head.

"Don't." She blinked again, and looked to the speaker. Auron sighed and closed his eyes. "She stabbed you in the back, behind your shoulder. You'll aggravate the wound." She nodded slowly, and shook her head.

"Can you remember anything?" Brandon exclaimed as quietly as he could, which wasn't really quiet. She winced a bit, before closing her eyes again. Brandon turned his head nervously to Kimahri, who shrugged, before they both spun around quickly.

"Who …who was the woman?" She asked, leaning back, and slowly opening her eyes. "Who was she?" Brandon looked back to Kimahri who said nothing. Brandon then turned fully around to see Auron leaning against a wall, eyes closed. No one said anything for a while, and Brie was about to go back to sleep, when Auron quietly said:

"Her name… is Abyss. She is the one I told you about." Auron raised his head, and shot her a look. She nodded, and closed her eyes for a bit.

Brandon narrowed his eyes and glared at Auron. "What did you tell her-" Suddenly, Brie jumped out of bed, and grinned widely.

"Well! I'm ready to go! Caught all the fiends in the Calm Lands, and so did you, right, Auron?" He nodded slowly. "Well! Let us go!" Brandon's eyes grew wide.

"Brie? You're still hurt…" Brie shrugged, and rushed to the door, ripping it open, and running outside. Everyone in the room promptly anime sweat dropped, and shook their heads, and Brandon ran after her.

Auron said nothing. As he went to collect her bag, Kimahri muttered, "She is much like Yuna. Both must shine bright in rough times." Auron sighed, grabbed both of their swords, and walked out the door, a tired Ronso following after him.

* * *

­ 

Tidus yawned widely, and sighed, looking over tothe group. After battling the aeons, Belgemine declared Yuna a worthy summoner (so far, at least) and bestowed them with gifts. UNfortunatly, because she seemed to disappear every time they turned around, they were forced to sleep outside. Yep. But they all made sure to stay away from the edge of the … "island".

There was suddenly a strange noise, and a muttered curse that drew Tidus' attention. '_Wasn't that by the bridge_?' Tidus thought, quickly walking over there, and bringing out his sword.

"Relax," Tidus froze. "I'm trying to fix the damn thing…" in the moonlight, he could faintly see that Yevon was standing by the edge of the "island –thing," and holding one end of the rope, while glaring at his hand. "Messed up the spell, and hit my hand instead." He chuckled, before waving his hand, and the rope shot to the other end, securing the bridge.

"Wai-wai-WAIT A SECOND!" Tidus exclaimed, before waving his sword up and down. "If you could do that, why didn't you do that earlier?"

Sighing, Yevon took a step on the bridge, and nodded. "It'll do." He stepped off and yawned. "Good night!" He exclaimed, grinning.

Tidus narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you going to answer me?" Yevon smirked a bit, and sat on a post, and scanned the area.

"My powers work better at night." He said, closing his eyes. Suddenly, the sun shot straight up, waking all the other party members. "Wow… ironic." He rolled his eyes, before hopping down, and walking across the bridge. "I'll meet up with you guys later." Tidus spin around to face Yevon again, but he had disappeared. Leaving Tidus with the job of trying to explain how the bridge "reappeared". Poor guy.

* * *

Smiling widely, I looked to Kimahri. "Come on! If we hurry onto the Monster Area, we can give the monsters, then hurry to the--" 

"_THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! IT JUST GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS!_" We all cringed and looked around to see who could be singing so horribly. Brandon was cringing also, as he looked up and glared at Yevon.

"I didn't think anyone could sing THAT badly…" Brandon blinked, shaking his head. Yevon shrugged, and walked up to me.

"You don't want to spoil them that badly, eh?" He brushed past me, smiling. "Hey there Auron! What's our pla— Holy crap! Did Hell freeze over or something?" Auron gave him a dulled stare, before walking past him. "What's wrong with him?"

"Ah, he's pissed at something…" Brandon shrugged, before turning to me. "Come on, squirt, we have to turn in our fiends before sunset."

I nodded, and followed him. "Wha…what's Auron's problem though?"

"Kimahri no know." Kimahri admitted, as Auron walked back, his normal expression on his face. Normal as in, how you see him when you actually PLAY Final Fantasy X. Thisscared all of us to kingdom come.

"I've handed our Fiends to the monster area person," He stated,little emotionin his voice. "Also, it seems like Yuna and the rest of them have already moved on. Let us continue," and he walked away.

Just like that! Like he had gone back to the days of him being totally…Auron.

"Well, come on…" Brandon shrugged and followed after him. Kimahri nodded, leaving me and Yevon.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" I asked, as Yevon chucked me my bag. Thanks to my great hand-eye coronation, it whacked me upside the head.

"I think he's just mad he hasn't gotten any in a --" Yevon stopped when he saw me glaring at him and grinned innocently. "We should follow him, before he decided that both of us aren't worthy, and we "disappear" off the face of Spira."

Laughing, I shook my head. "You don't think he's mad at me, do you?" Yevon's jaw dropped. "What?" Yevon blinked. "WHAT?"

"Oh…nothing." And with that, he walked away.

* * *

"Sis!" Tidus exclaimed, running up to me, and tackling me to the ground. Brandon winced, and helped me up. 

"Dude…she just got hurt. Chill…" Brandon shook his head, and put a hand on my shoulder. "So, where are we off to next?" I pointed my finger to an open space in the rocks.

"Up there, to fight—erm, I mean, to go to Gagazet!" I grinned, when Rikku (still clinging to Ryan, who looked a bit green) came up, and glanced at the chocobo lady.

"That's chocobo lady said she'd give up really cool stuff if we could beat her!" Rikku grinned, tightening her grip on Ryan. "You think we shoul-" A shadow fell over the group, and everyone turned up to see Auron standing nearby us.

Exhaling softly, he muttered, "We should press on. Night comes early to Gagazet, and I'm sure there's something you'd like to see," He glanced over to Lulu, before turning around, and walking off. Everyone then turned to look at me.

"What?" I cringed, when everyone (at the same time) narrowed their eyes. .-.

Yuna nodded her head towards my shoulder. I looked down and saw Brandon's hand. '_Whoops…_' I thought, shrugging him off. '_Come on…He can't be mad at me about that…_!' "What's wrong with Sir Auron?"

Wakka shrugged, and threw his blitzball into the air. "Maybe the stress of seeing Zanarkand again, yah?" Tidus sighed, but only Yuna made a movement towards him.

"When you people finally decided to move along," Auron calmly said, from where he was standing near the exit of the Calm Lands, "Be prepared. We have company." Tidus looked to me and smirked.

"Don't worry sis. I'll talk to him…" I shrugged, and grabbed my sword.

"We're all going up there, so we both can talk…" Ryan seemed to pry himself from Rikku, for he walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

"You know there's a boss fight next…?" I closed my eyes. 'Come on…think! Which one?' "The machina thing." He smirked at me, and patted his light saber. "Should be easy for someone like YOU to handle, huh?"

I narrowed my eyes and mouthed, 'I hate you'. He grinned, and we continued walking.

* * *

"Halt!" We all stopped when a group of Guado (actually a couple, cause a couple is two, but I really don't think that they'd like being called a couple. But ANYWAY…) walked up to us, and glared. "Summons from Lord Seymour… You…" He pointed one really pointy, sharp fingernail at me, "Come with us!" 

Auron narrowed his eyes and stepped in front of me. Tidus and Kimahri stood in front of Yuna, as Wakka moved in front of Lulu. Rikku poked Ryan. "Aren't you going to be all protective?"

"Hm? What?" Ryan looked around. "Oh…sorry…" He glared at the Guado, and stepped in front of Rikku also. Brandon rolled his eyes, and glared at the guards.

"We have nothing to discuss with Maester Seymour!" Yuna exclaimed, gripping her staff. Tidus nodded, and waves his hand.

"Yeah, so out of our way…" he narrowed his eyes. Ryan nodded.

"If you do not move, I shall be forced to pull out my chainsaw and mutilate you peoples!" He cackled evilly while everyone looked at him. When his laughter stopped and he realized everyone thought he was weirdo,he then_randomly_ threw a knife at the second Guado guard, and he (or she…or it…) dropped down dead.

"Well, that was smart, yah?" Wakka rolled his eyes, as Auron shook his head.

The Guado guard gave Ryan a wide eyed glare before smirking evilly, and beginning a mini speech. "Lord Seymour's commands must be obeyed. You will come! I warn you…" he chuckled evilly as the ground began to shake.

"What's that?" Lulu pondered, looking around. Auron, if possible, narrowed his eyes further, and grabbed his sword (from where, may one ask? I mean, he doesn't have a sheath…sorry.).

"…The maester doesn't need you alive…" The guado chuckled evilly, and this giant machina strolled up the hill, and squished the Guado flat.

"Ew…" Yuna muttered, closing her eyes. The girls followed suit (including me) and the guys grimaced.

"I guess he doesn't need you alive either…" I laughed, before turning to Yuna. "Come on…this'll be easy. We'll summon the aeons—" Auron shook his head. "And why not?"

"Think. With this…machina, the aeon's have one hit. Brie, are any of your aeons been leveled up?" He gave me a look that said, "If you respond yes, I'll thoroughly make you regret it." I blinked, and backed off.

Looking to Yuna, I nodded. "I have an idea…" I looked to the party and grinned. "Yeah, I can make this work…

"Alright, Ryan, I need you to fly around, and mess with the machina—"

"Defender X," Brandon cut in. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah. Him. Mess around with its mind, and make it turn around and such. Rikku, steal …stuff… Auron, attack it with Armor Break, and immediately after, Kimahri, Brandonand Wakka attack it."

"Me too, right?" Tidus asked, gripping his sword. I shook my head.

"Yuna, right now, summon any Aeon who has an overdrive to distract it." She nodded, and after a mini dance, brought up Ifrit, who performed Hellfire. 'Not much time left…' I thought, as Ryan began his part. "Tidus, would you happen to know Mental Break?"

He tilted his head. "From Auron's sphere Grid? Yeah…I think…why?" I nodded.

"Great. Use it." Turning to Lulu and Yuna, who had just come back from summoning, I said, "Black Mages, after Tidus."

Brandon rolled his eyes. "Why does she get to order everything?" Auron walked up from attacking the Defender X, and handed me a Potion. I blinked, and looked up to him.

"She's our messiah…," he leaned his head down to mine. "Don't strain yourself. Use that, and it'll heal your wounds. And I don't want Yuna to know about …_her_, alright?" I looked up to him.

"Why not?" Auron sighed, and stood up, shouldering his sword.

He looked to the fight. "Don't you think she has enough on her plate?" I nodded then sighed. "Speaking of such…what happened to Yevon? I had a couple of choice words to tell him…" After I looked around and didn't see him, I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Why does he keep sneaking off!" Auron smirked a bit and closed his eyes.

"Prior arrangement?"

* * *

"Yevon…" Abyss spoke in an oily tone, smiling slightly. "We're best friends…I _wish_ you'd tell me before you'd sneak off…" Yevon narrowed his eyes but said nothing. 

"Silence fool," the person in the dark, ordered no emotion on their face. "Can't you see that he's been trained by the other side? He's strong…but we're stronger…"

Abyss smirked. "So he's a traitor then? You know what we do to traitors…"

"You should know very well, Miss," a low male voice muttered, the person attached sliding up next to her. "It's not like _stabbing_ the girl helped with our plans…" Abyss took a deep breath and spun around.

"Why don't you shut the hell up, Jason?" She sneered, before facing Yevon again, who was rolling his eyes. "Just because my plan was kind of messed up…"

A woman walked into the room. She smiled a bit, before tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "As if our plan wasn't fully around the girl living, you twit. If you're going to be this childish about this whole matter with…" Summoning from the water out of the air, she brought up a scene of Auron and the others, fighting the machina. "This man, then you might as well stay out of the master's sight." She smiled again, and bowed deeply to the person hidden in the shadows.

"There is no need for that, Jeanne," The person lifted the corners of their lips to be an almost smile, but no quite. "We need to punish him first…and you know how we deal with traitors…" She nodded, and walked up to Yevon, who had been watching the entire scene with boredom. The closer Jeanne approached, however, the more nervous Yevon looked.

"Don't worry…" She smirked, and ran a fingernail down his cheek. He shivered, and glared at her. "I'll take good care of him…"

* * *

"Very nice plan, eh?" Wakka beamed a grin to me when the Defender X flopped down dead and waved a tiny white flag. Ryan was attempting to pry Rikku away from the machina, for it looked like she wanted to take it apart and analyze the entire thing. Lulu was staring down the hill, where the machine had come from. Wakka looked over, and jumped up. "Is this where…?" He asked, raising Auron's attention. Well, enough to get the man to raise an eyebrow, before continuing to clean his sword. 

She nodded, and then turned to Auron. "Sir Auron… Would you mind if we…?"

"Stopped in the "Cavern of the Stolen Fayth"? Ah, why not." He closed his eyes and mumbled, "It'll bring back some great memories," Auron then nodded to her, and she took a deep breath and descended down the hill.

As the rest of the group quickly followed her, I walked up to Auron. "If you didn't want to go, why did you allow them to go?"

"Simple." He said, before looking off into the distance. "I need to get something, and everyone would've complained if we didn't." He shrugged, before sighing, and shaking his head. "I personally don't think that any of them are ready for Gagazet, thought…"

"Especially Kimahri?" I looked up to him. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah." He started walking down, and I quickly followed him. "Don't the Crusaders train here?" I shrugged and laughed.

"You're from around here. You should know…" he sighed a bit.

"Ten years…have been a long time…" he chuckled and shook his head. "Well, look at that. My part of this journey is done…" He muttered, while nodding towards Tidus, who was running up to us, holding, guess what (?), a Rusty Sword.

"Hey! Auron! I saw this sword, and I thought-" He then tripped. And stabbed himself. As Auron shook his head in disbelief, I gave Tidus a potion, and looked over the sword.

"It's nice…" I smiled. "I'll clean it up." When Tidus gave me a look I shrugged. "Not like I have much else to do…I'm worthless in battles…"

Tidus stood, dusted himself off, and looked at Auron and me. "Speaking of which, what happened? Why did Brandon say that you got hurt, sis?" He cocked his head and looked at me.

"I…uh…" I looked to Auron. He nodded.

"She tripped on a rock, and stabbed herself on her back. Well, Let us go. Don't want to fall behind." And he strode off, into the Cavern, leaving me and Tidus looking dumbfounded. He shook his head and laughs.

"Tell me later, got it twerp?" He grinned, and messed up my hair. I narrowed my eyes, and shoved his arm away, grinning.

"Keep acting like this, and I won't!" And with that said, we both ran into the caves.

* * *

"I'm cold, I'm hungry, I'm tired, I'm sleepy, I'm sexy, I'm hot…" 

"Rikku, if those are your excuses for wanting to leave, then forget it. We're in this mess, and we're going to stay." Ryan groaned, holding his head in his hands, groaning some more when she continued to complain.

Auron, on the other hand, along with Lulu, seemed to know where they were going. "Where ARE we going?" Wakka asked, as Yuna inched away from a dying fiend that popped out of no where. Brandon beat it to death, before Tidus could even say, "Boo ya!"

"To see someone," I stated matter-of-fact-ly, before shivering. "This cave, is freezing, can we leave if we don't get there soon-?" Kimahri stopped suddenly, and I walked into him, creating this long line of people falling down behind me. "What was that for-?"

"Lulu pay respect." He responded, before I could finish. I blinked, and then jumped to my feet, ignoring the grumbling people behind me.

"Lady Ginnem…" Lulu whispered to the ghost lady. Most ghost people, when spoken to, invite you to a cup of tea, but not this one. She waved her arm, and sent a beam of red light shooting towards Auron and Lulu. Both Wakka and I jumped up, and was yanked back by Kimahri.

"What gives, yah?" Wakka complained, and I nodded.

"Her problem." I looked up to him.

Maybe it was just me, but did Auron ever guard Ginnem? No. "Why does he have to stand there and get hurt?" I asked, trying to pull away.

Kimahri had an answer for that too. "He protects Lulu. To not be harmed." Ah…ol' Auron. …yeah…

"Yuna, send her," Auron suddenly ordered, before nodding his head at the ghost. Ryan twitched, and took a step away.

"I um…left something outside, I'll be right back!" he exclaimed, and ran out before anyone could stop him. Well, I mean, Rikku followed him, but that's different.

Yuna nodded, and attempted to send the weird lady, but Ghost lady sent her red beam of _death_ (!) to her, and Auron jumped in front, and took the hit.

"We have to fight the weird ass Aeon!" Tidus exclaimed, pulling out his sword, and pointing to Yojimbo, who suddenly appeared from no where.

Auron nodded. "Alright, I've fought this monster before, here's what we do—" But before Auron could finish his statement, Yuna had already summoned Bahamut, and used his overdrive (Mega Flare), instantly killing Yojimbo in three seconds flat. "Never mind then…" Yuna smiled, then twirled her staff, and sent the creepy ghost lady.

Lulu sighed, and closed her eyes. "Funny. I thought it would be sadder than this…" Wakka shook his head, and smiled.

"Nah, you've grown stronger, Lu." He grinned, like he kinda expected something nice back. Like a, "Thank you, Wakka, and to fit in with the plot, I've decided that you're better than your brother…" or something. But no.

Lulu nodded her head, and smiled. "Wakka… I hope you're right." Brandon shook his head, and Yuna laughed nervously. Auron nodded towards the teleportation device on the ground.

"Yuna, the fayth…" She nodded, and he opened his mouth again to talk but Lulu decided that angst-ing time was over, so she explained how a Fayth could possibly be here. Thanks Lulu. We really wanted to know…

"They say it was stolen from a temple long ago," She explained, nodding her head so her braids moved. Tidus blinked and looked totally confused.

"Um…how?" He wanted to know. In truth…I kinda wanted to know myself. It's like how the HECK did Seymour get Anima's fayth down into Baaj temple? Did he swim there or something? …Off topic, sorry.

Auron sighed, and responded. "With no fayth, summoners cannot train. Without training, they cannot call the Final Aeon. Without the Final Aeon, they cannot defeat Sin. That is why." Tidus looked even more confused as Rikku dragged Ryan up through the caverns again.

"That doesn't really tell me "HOW"?"

Rikku grinned and pumped her fist in the air. "'Cause then the summoner won't die!" Tidus' jaw dropped and he shook his head, crying internally.

Auron shook his head, and turned to Yuna. "Do _not_ go over the limit, alright?" When Yuna blinked, he sighed, and Brandon stepped in, tilting his head.

"We kinda don't need Yojimbo… It's kinda pointless…" He shrugged. I rolled my eyes, and nodded.

"Yuna, we need Yojimbo." I grinned, and shoved Tidus up next to her. "He'll help!" I could've sworn I hear Auron snort, but I decided to ignore that.

Brandon raised his eyebrow. "I beat the game without Yojimbo." He whispered when I stood near Auron again. "Why do we need him?"

Rolling my eyes, I answered, "Hello? Anima!" Brandon's eyes grew wide.

"You get to use that cool ass aeon?" I put my head in my hands. "What! I never had a game guide…"

A while later, Yuna and Tidus teleported back. Auron stepped up, and gave them both a suspicious look. "How much?"

Yuna cringed. "I don't think we spent too much, but we got teleportation spheres…" Auron nodded, and allowed Tidus to hold onto the spheres.

Tidus shook his head in disbelief when he pocketed the spheres. "What the hell does an Aeon need MONEY for anyway? He's not going to go off and buy some potions! Lazy ass…"

* * *

We decided to spend the night at the foot of Gagazet, before we entered the tunnel or anything. Yuna spent half the night just staring off into the distance of the Calm Lands, and Brandon and Ryan spent the _entire_ time arguing. Or fighting. Or throwing rocks at each other. Auron shook his head and continued to clean his sword. 

Tidus sat next to me, rolling his eyes. "That," he pointed to Auron. "Is what he does when he's thinking. To make it look like he doing something, though." I shrugged, and looked up to the sky. Tidus sighed and closed his eyes, lying down next to me…

…Just as a spiked blizball went flying over his head, and landed where he was moments before. "Whoops! Sorry brudda!" Wakka shot us a grin as Tidus sat up quickly, narrowing his eyes at the blitzball. "Would you throws that back? I was practicing my aim…"

"I'll help you, old buddy old pal!" Tidus grinned innocently, and pegged Wakka on his arm with the spiked blitzball. "Whoops! Silly me!"

Wakka narrowed his eyes as he healed himself, and this began a long chase, battle, and well… just attacking.

It was completely stupid, but hysterically funny. But, since I didn't want to be caught in the middle of it, I stood up and walked over to Kimahri. Well, I tried. You have to give me props on that. "Hm." Yes. I don't even think that was a syllable, but that was all Auron uttered. I turned around and blinked. "Yes?"

He said nothing, but continued polishing his katana. Never mind the thing was clean about an hour ago, he just kept cleaning it. I walked over to him and sat down. "What's on your mind?"

"Gagazet," Was all he said. I bit the inside of my cheek and closed my eyes. "Kimahri's not strong enough to fight this battle."

"Has Ryan taught you some Jedi tricks that allowed you to read my mind, or did you just know about Kimahri's fight?" I muttered, shaking my head.

"A little of both," he responded, looking up. I mean, I think he did. My eyes were closed. And no, before you ask, I don't have eyes on the top of my head. He might. I don't.

'Hm…well this sucks,' I thought, lying onto the ground. 'I know after the mountain is Zanarkand, than the slut, that's easy. Then Sin…that was never hard…' I looked up to Auron. "What's going to happen to him?"

Auron chuckled and looked down to me. "Did you mean to say that aloud?" Whoops…

"Of course I did." Smooth Brie…real smooth… "I mean yep. No…yeah." I nodded, trying to look cool. And failing, but of course, he didn't need to know that.

He gestured towards the tent. "Get some sleep. You'll need it." Just then, Wakka ran past, screaming how his hair was on fire. Not like anyone could tell… but it actually was. And right after him came Tidus waving Lulu's moogle in the air and chasing Wakka. Both of us stared at the two of them, as they continued to run around like five year olds. Dangerous, weapon waving five year olds. "I better get the rest of the party to rest also…but before I do…" he raised one of his eyebrows. "In your bag, you don't own a coat, or anything, do you?"

I blinked. "No, why—crap." Damn Gagazet. He let out a deep sigh, before eyeing the entire party. In which, he sighed again.

"Go to sleep," He ordered kindly, and continued to polish his sword.

I sat up and rolled my eyes. "I'm fourteen. I don't have to listen to you."

He looked down and smirked. "I'm thirty-five. Yes you do." Leaning down, he flicked my forehead.

"Ow!"

"Go." I frowned, but stood up anyway, stretching.

"Aren't you going to go also?" He shook his head, and stared off into the distance, watching the wind roll gently across the fields of the Calm Lands. Well, he COULD"VE been, if we could have seen the fields, and if there was any wind, but I digress.

"I'm watching the camp. Fiends still roam about here-" Then Kimahri and Lulu ran past, Lulu toting a wooden pole (acquired from…who knows…) and they both were chasing after Tidus and Wakka. Both men looked at each other, and fled. Ryan and Brandon were trying to rip each others hair out, and Yuna and Rikku were sharing styling tips. Auron's eye twitched, and he shook his head. "Guardians!" he exclaimed, standing up and shouldering his sword.

Everyone froze. Even I stopped moving. It was like… he went from calm and collected to slightly pissed. Not really mad but upset. Brother once said that he had once only seen Auron mad, and luckily it wasn't aimed at him, but… it was scary. Oh, back to the present.

Auron picked up a bucket of water, walked over and dumped it on Wakka's flaming head. He narrowed his eyes at Tidus, who nodded and backed off; he sighed and shook his head at Kimahri and Lulu; he rolled his eyes at Yuna and Rikku; then he stalked off and picked up Ryan by his collar, and glared at Brandon.

Dropping Ryan to the ground, he quietly said, "Rest," and everyone scrambled to their tents. I stood there open mouthed in shock as he walked back. "Are you really surprised?" He smiled a bit, and pointed to the tent. "Bed for you also. Go. Tomorrow will be a long day…and no. I did not read your mind. I'm assuming." When I opened my mouth, he added, "And I KNOW to assume is to "make an _ass_ out of you and me, so please. Spare me." Frowning, I sighed, and walked off. "Wait."

"You just said rest, and now you say "wait"? Make up your mind!" I spun around as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Oh…"

"Now, rest." He shook his head, laughing a bit, before turning back around and watching the night.

As I lay down, hugging my pillow (a rather flat, uncomfortable thing…) my mind trailed back to what I was thinking about before. If Auron is young again… is he going to stay? As in, not be sent? He wasn't an unsent, because nothing happened, and he didn't flinch when Yuna sent that weird lady with Yojimbo but…

I sat up. "Why did Ryan run?" I shook my head and laid back down. 'Probably thought ghost lady was ugly as hell…weirdo.'

After about an hour of tossing and turning, I decided to grab my Harry Potter: The Order of the Phoenix book, and start reading. I mean, I wasn't sleepy! Honestly, I'd rather read about Harry relaxing during a drought, listening to the Muggle news under a …window…while his un.cle and Au..nt yelled ..at..him…

* * *

­  
Auron leaned into the tent and smirked, seeing her clutch her book like a teddy bear, fast asleep. He rubbed his eyes, and shook his head, prying the book away from her and lightly tossing it on her bag. "Lalala…la…la…" He looked around quickly, only to find out it was her singing. '_I won't even ask her what the hell she was singing…_' There was a faint roar outside; he rolled his eyes and grabbed his sword. Before he left, he turned and smiled sadly. "She…reminds me… of her…" he shook his head, and walked out of the  
tent.

* * *

"Summoner Yuna, Lady Brie, and their guardians…" Kelk droned on. Blah blah blah… can't this old dude _shut up_? "Leave here at once! Gagazet is Ronso…" Gosh… not like I got any sleep last night… "land, sacred mountain of Yevon. The mountain will not bear…" …tossing and turning and blah blah blah… "…the footprints of infidels!" I must have yawned 'cause Wakka gave me a look, but not my fault. "Enemy of Yevon is enemy is Ronso!" What were they going to do, BORE ME TO DEATH? Oh, yeah, _they already WERE_! "Leave, traitors!" Whoops…I missed a speech. Silly me. Golly gee. Hey! That RHYMED! 

As if Auron heard me, he rolled his eyes, and looked to Yuna, as she began to talk. "I have cast aside Yevon! I follow the temple no more!"

"Then you will die by those words!" Kelk spit back, the circle of Ronso tightening around us. I stepped up.

"You're saying because the Yevon religion is fake, and we have decided to follow our own paths, we're all wrong? What about you? Have you not also turned away from Yevon?"

Auron leaned down as Kelk grew madder. "Brie, he's turned away from _Bevelle_. Not the religion…"

"Whoops…"

"I don't care if I die by those words. Yevon is a false religion!" Yuna began as Tidus jumped in.

"A teenager!" They all looked strangely at Tidus, so he backed away.

"Um… Yeah! Yevon has warped the teaching, and lied to us all!" Yuna finished, narrowing her eyes and gripping her staff.

"Nothing but a bunch of low down tricksters, eh?" Wakka shrugged, and stood up straight.

"Yeah, yeah!" Both Tidus and Rikku cheered from the sidelines. Auron shook his head slightly, as Kimahri and a couple…erm, pair of Ronso and him glared at one another.

"We have absolutely, positively, nada, zip, zilch, the big goose egg, no regrets!" Yuna exclaimed, tightening her grip on her staff. Kelk along with half of the other Ronso looked at her blankly. "…I've been hanging around Rikku and Brie too long…" she muttered, shaking her head.

Yo-yo paused from glaring at Kimahri and glared at Yuna. "Blasphemers!" Kimahri tightly grabbed his lance and moved to sever Yo—oh, I mean Yenke's head from his body, but surprisingly, not Auron but Brandon gave him a look, and Kimahri stopped.

"A summoner…the messiah…and their guardians…" Kelk shouted, as if he was going to punish us. Ew. I didn't mean that… ewwww…

Before my mind could envision more creepy things, Lulu spoke up. "Lord Kelk Ronso," she bowed also. Okay Miss Showoff. …I didn't mean THAT! "Have you not also turned our back on Bevelle?" Auron nodded and spoke also.

"But still…" he waved his hand to show what he was talking about. "You guard Gagazet as a _Ronso_, not a maester. Yuna is much the same."

The Ronso Bob-sorry, I mean Biran…- Biran stepped up and glared at us. "Elder Kelk! Let Biran rend them asunder!"

I glared at Yo-Sorry again! I mean Yenke!- Yenke as he glared back. "No escape…not _one_!"

Yuna gripped her staff, and glared right on back. "No, we will not flee. We will fight, and continue on."

"Yeah!" I added, pulling out Pendragon, turning it into a staff, and jamming it into the ground. Come on… movie effect! "And even if we can't continue on, we will die with honor and power! Well…with honor, at least." I muttered, and looked away. "Not like I have any power…"

Kelk looked at the two of us (ah, really five, cause Tidus, Auron and Brandon stepped up behind us. Tidus and Brandon glared at one another, as Auron kept his eyes fixed on Kelk). "You….you two have been branded as traitors, and yet, you would fight Sin? Lost to the temple, hated by the people, yet you continue your pilgrimage? Everything lost! What do you fight for?"

"I…" Yuna began before I accidentally cut in and started talking.

"I don't know." I shrugged truthfully. "I'm not from this world. I have nothing here, and practically nothing at home. Why would I fight for people who probably don't know me? Because I can. I'm able to, and I want to show the world, or even, myself, that I can do something. I always thought…I might be able to help people, even a little. But if killing Sey-ah I mean Sin!" I nodded. "Yeah, Sin… And I can make one person happy I was alive… Then I'm glad." I smiled and looked over to Yuna. "Your turn."

She grinned back, then put on her serious face and stared at Kelk. "I fight for Spira. The people…long for the Calm. I can give it to them. Like Brie said, this is all I can give. I can't move mountains, I can't save everyone, but… Defeating Sin, ending pain… this, I can, no _will_, do."

Kelk nodded but raised an eyebrow. "Even sacrificing yourself?" Yuna nodded, and Kelk turned to face the Ronsos. "Ronso, let them pass!" He turned back to us, and, well, what do you know, he bowed. How nice. As old as he is, probably took all his strength… "Summoner Yuna, your will is stronger than steel." Um, thanks, but what about me? What am I? Buttered toast!...oh…toast… "Tempered steel, that even the mightiest Ronso could not hope to bend." Thanks sir. I hope a chocobo eats you. "Yuna, we bow to your will." Thank you SO MU- "Lady Brie," Oh. Well, never mind then. "Your resolve is strong. You fight for a place on this land, even when you already have one. Your will is as strong as Lady Chloe, maybe even stronger." Lady whom? Who the hell is that? "Now, go! The scared heights of Gagazet welcomes you."

Yuna bowed. "We thank you." As she walked away, I tugged on her sleeve like thing.

"Who's Chloe?" She shrugged.

"The name sounds familiar, but in truth, I do not know." I walked up to Tidus, who was being forced to buy some weapons from this Ronso.

"Who's Chloe?" I asked him, as he negotiated about prices. He looked to me and also shrugged.

"I know either as much or less than you do about this place," he commented, inspecting a sword for himself and Auron. "Hm…who do you think needs weapons?"

"You and Auron," I muttered, grabbing a long sword from the Ronso's pile. "Your weapons will be used much more than the others, because in the fights, you'll fight more—erm…" I grinned to Tidus who was raising his eyebrow to me. "Um…and one for Yuna." He nodded and got the weapons.

"What are these?" he asked the Ronso, when he was looking over a Holy water.

"Holy water powerful item. Cures Zombie." He stated, just like out of a book. Zombie…zombie…! Zombie! The bitchy slut used zombie! Hell biter! The undead loser used zombie…what ever it was called! WE NEED HOLY WATERS!

"Can we have twenty holy waters?" I asked the Ronso, as he nodded and went to get some more. Tidus blinked and looked at me.

"What do we need THOSE for?" I nodded my head.

"Trust me," was all I said, as I put them in my bag. We also got some potions, and stuff (the norm) when Rikku ran up, shivering.

"You thought of something yet?" Her teeth chattered. I looked to Tidus who seemed fine with the weather. Or he was acting like a guy, and pretending like he didn't care. Ah well.

"For what?...oh that…" he shook his head. She frowned and jabbed her finger at him. Or, she would've, if she wasn't shaking so much.

"Think, think, think!" She exclaimed, and then ran back to Ryan in attempt to steal his cloak. Tidus shook his head and walked over to talk to Yuna, as I walked over to Auron.

"And, don't forget to lancet the two of them. They surely have abilities that you might need later on…" Auron was instructing Kimahri. It didn't seem like Kimahri was paying any attention; he was lost in thought. My eyes widened and I poked Auron.

"You crazy? You told him you already knew there was a fight?" I hissed. "You're just asking to go to a mental institution…"

"A what?" He asked. "No… he actually told me he thought a fight might ensue, and …I gave him a few tips… though we should stay down here… just to be sure…" he shrugged. "To give Kimahri a chance to…"

"Auron!" Rikku waved and grinned. "Come on! Yunie's ready to go!" If he could, Auron would've anime sweat dropped.

"Guess not… let's go…" he shrugged, and we followed the group up the hill… not like we GOT far…

"Halt!" Biran –see? I got it right THIS time!- exclaimed, standing tall on the hill he was…um…standing on. Kimahri gripped his staff tightly and looked up to the taller, uglier, horni---bigger horne--- erm… OTHER Ronso. Brandon rolled his eyes and Ryan poked Rikku.

Blinking, Rikku turned to him. "What the hell was that for?" When Ryan shrugged, she whacked him upside the head.

Shaking his head, Tidus pulled out his sword and glared up to Yenke, who was standing on the other side of the hill. "Haven't you bothered us enough?"

Biran pointed his finger at Yuna. "Summoner may pass," he pointed to me. "Messiah may pass," he pointed to Auron. "Sir Auron may pass," he pointed to everyone else. "Guardians may pass…"

Brandon looked insulted. "I understand Yuna, and Brie, but why the hell does AURON get singled out? That's just unfair!" Lulu shot him a death glare, but that didn't stop him. Perhaps the fact he's already dead had to do with it.

Biran rolled his Ronso eyes and continued. "Kimahri not pass! Kimahri shame Ronso brother." He glared down to Kimahri and sneered. "Kimahri forget his birth."

"Forget his people, forget his mountain." Yenke shouted, also glowering down to Kimahri. "Little Ronso! Weakling Ronso!"

"Mountain hate the weak, hate the small." Biran exclaimed. "If you climb…"

Kimahri stepped up, staring at the Ronso. "Then I must prove my strength!" He cut in, gripping his staff tightly.

"Think you will win?" Biran questioned, snorting. "You not forget who took your horn! Never forget!"

"Kimahri will never beat brother Biran! Never win!" Yenke informed, laughing in his goat like laugh.

Kimahri glared to the two of them. "This time, I win. I will win!" Tidus nodded and he stepped up besides Kimahri.

"Why you…eh?" Kimahri pushed Tidus back and stepped up to the plate. Tidus turned his head and asked to Auron, "Is this some kind of Ronso thing?"

Auron said nothing, for he was intently watching the upcoming battle. I answered. "This is Kimahri's problem."

* * *

Kimahri grabbed his staff as he glared at his once fellow Ronso. "Biran rend you asunder!" Biran shouted, grabbing his staff and smirking. 

"Hornless! Hornless!" Yenke mocked, charging towards Kimahri and slamming into him. Kimahri spun and, while glaring at Yenke, performed Lancet. Yenke cringed a bit as his heath was stolen, but jumped back into position, and shot a ball of fire out of his mouth.

Kimahri jumped out of the way, only to be hit with a jet of water from Biran. He spun again, and Lancet-ed, Biran also. Biran glared at him, and steamrolled into Kimahri. Kimahri rushed up to Biran and raised his lance, about to attack, but jumped back when Yenke took a step forward. Mad that Kimahri had seen through their plans, Yenke slammed into Kimahri, running to the other side of the "area". Kimahri ignored Yenke completely and attacking relentlessly at Biran. Both Ronso clanged Lances against each other, and after a while, Biran fell over, motionless.

Looking at his fallen comrade, Yenke glared at Kimahri and cast a berserk spell on himself. "You will pay for this!" Yenke shouted, hitting Kimahri with attack after attack. Kimahri performed "Mighty Guard" on himself, and let out a breath of air, before storming up to Yenke and attacking him relentlessly also. After about a half hour of throwing attacks at each other, with Kimahri leaning on his Lance for balance, Yenke kneeled over, and nodded. "You …win."

* * *

During the entire battle, Yuna kept looking over to Auron, as if asking something. When Yenke finally uttered defeat, Yuna looked back to Auron. This time, however, he nodded, and she ran, no _sprinted_ up to Kimahri and started frantically healing him. Kimahri nodded in thanks and slowly stood as Biran, freshly healed, stood also. 

Tidus blinked. "Erm…wasn't he out cold to seconds ago?" Everyone shushed him, as Biran began a long speech.

"Strong is Kimahri. Biran is happy." Suddenly, his voice expanded, grew louder, whatever, and it seemed like the mountain had suddenly grew ears, and began to listen. "Sacred Mount Gagazet! I honor the name of the strong warrior who defeats Biran. Remember always, Gagazet! That name is Kimahri!"

Yenke stood, rubbing his shoulder to ease the pain, nodded also. "Moutain knows Kimahri is strong. Kimahri may pass."

Biran walked over to Kimahri and Yuna. "Summoner!"

Yuna blinked and looked up to Biran, bowing slightly. "Y-yes?"

"We Ronso will stop pursuers from temple."

Yuna blinked again and smiled. "Truly?"

Biran nodded his head and looked over to Kimahri. "Penance for breaking Kimahri's horn, long ago."

"We crush enemies following behind!" Yenke shouted out.

Kimahri nodded. "Kimahri crush enemies standing before."

Biran, again, nodded, and looked down to Yuna. "You are most fortunate summoner, and lady," he, what do you know, nodded to me. "to have Kimahri at your side."

Yuna bowed. "I thank you." And I nodded in well…thanks!

Yenke walked over to the edge of the place he was standing. "Ronso shall shine your statue brightest."

Yuna's smile fell from her face. "Thank you… but I fear no one will make a statue for a traitor such as I am…"

Biran made a fist. "Than Ronso will make!"

"With grand horn on head!" Yenke added.

Yuna smiled widely. "That…that would be wonderful." Yuna helped support Kimahri, and we all started to move on up the mountain. Tidus on the other hand, was staring at Yuna as she walked past him and sighed. Wakka shrugged and moved on up. 'Blah,' I thought, and walked up to him, as Auron had a fascinating time inspecting the rocks on the side of the road and Rikku, dragging Brandon and Ryan along, went in search for chests.

"You okay?" I poked him. He jumped a bit at the contact, then sighed.

"Yeah… just… Yuna won't be around to see that statue…" he shrugged. "She knows that…that's what's so troubling…"

I smiled sadly. "You never know what the future holds." Raising an eyebrow, he looked over to me.

"Miss Fortune Cookie," he flicked my forehead, and grinned slightly. "Thanks." We caught up to the group, and noticed that Biran had said something. Rolling his eyes, he stepped and waved a hand. "What _now_?"

Biran and Yenke started singing the song of the Fayth. Then, as if a MILLION Ronso came out of their hiding places they were…eating in (-.-) more voices joined into the song, and it seemed like the whole mountain was singing along! It was really cool!

But then they stopped and disappeared, which is pretty amazing that everyone suddenly went POOF.

* * *

"Hey…" Brandon said, walking up to a collection of rocks on the side of the road. "What the hell are these?" Lulu walked up, and sighed. 

"Graves, for fallen summoners." Rikku blinked and Brandon looked up to Lulu.

"Fallen? As in…dead?" Ryan rolled his eyes, and whacked Brandon upside the head.

"No, she meant ugly." Brandon, not being from Spira, was then REALLY confused, so Rikku whispered what Lulu meant.

"Ya… Guardians gone, and them the summoner, no one to send them…" Wakka crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Yuna nodded and walked up to Auron.

"Sir Auron…would you mind if we stopped and prayed…" Yuna asked. Auron shook his head.

"Not a problem." Yuna smiled sadly, and walked to the grave, bowing down and closing her eyes. Mostly the rest of the group did also, except Tidus, Brandon, Rikku and I.

"Isn't anyone …you know…" Rikku grinned innocently. "Hot, and want to give up their jackets?" Brandon rolled his eyes and shrugged off his sweatshirt. Tidus blinked.

"Wait, since when have you had a sweatshirt?" He shivered, rubbing his arms to keep warm. Brandon shrugged and handed it to Rikku, who put it on quickly.

"Well, she did need it the most…" I muttered, crossing my arms. "I'm freezing though…" Brandon and Tidus exchanged a glance. "Okay, what was that for? You guys argue before and now you're agreeing about something…" I looked nervously to them, and took a step back.

"Nothing…it's just you'll get a coat." Tidus smiled sweetly. Brandon followed suit, and I knew they were up to something. When Auron started heading up the mountain again, and waved up to us to follow, I groaned and shook my head.

"Guys… He won't give up hit coat. It's …his!" I exclaimed, following after them. Of course, some snow got in my freaking SHOE, but …no worries… (complains).

"Suure…" Brandon snickered, and then rolled his eyes when Ryan finally discovered where Rikku had gotten a jacket from. "Great…" he slipped away from us to try and avoid Ryan's wrath, but no avail.

"Honestly sis," Tidus muttered, watching Brandon attempt to run away from Ryan's light saber. "Why don't you just ask him? You're cold, he has at least a billion pounds of armor on… he'll give it up." Tidus grinned down to me and I rolled my eyes.

"That's why." Tidus sighed. Then, as if a light bulb went off above his head, he walked up to Yuna. Yuna looked back to me, then walked up to Auron. "Oh…no he didn't…" Auron let Kimahri lead the group, then walked back to me.

"Cold?" He smirked as I groaned, glaring at Tidus who was grinning up from the front of the group.

"I'm good…" Suddenly I had one of those full body shivers. Come on, everyone has them at random, weird times. "Eh heh…" But, by then, he had already unbuckled his coat and dropped it down on me. "I said I was okay!" I mumbled, but quickly buttoned up in the coat. 'Warm… hee hee.' I grinned.

He raised his eyebrow. "Sure…oh…" he looked up an inline of the mountain and looked down to me. "Go with the party…as they pray. Again. I need to get something." And with that, and his katana shouldered, he walked up the cliff.

"Er…" I looked down to the party, then looked up to him. "Um…" and I quickly followed him.

* * *

"Yuna…I want you to know…if you're watching this… I love you," I heard, as I trekked up behind Auron. 'That doesn't sound like Auron, thank god… Tidus has never been up here…oh! Duh...It's Uncle Braska!' I rolled my eyes then promptly tripped over Auron. 

"Whoops…" I apologized as he continued to watch the sphere. "Auron…?" I looked up to him, and practically gasped out loud. But I was cool, and said nothing.

Auron was watching the sphere intently, but it looked like he was about to crack in a minute. "I said to stay with the group…" he said quietly. I ran a hand through my hair.

"Sorry…I ju-" He shook his head, and continued to stare at the sphere, even as the picture faded out.

"I knew him since I was six years old." Auron began, taking deep breaths. "He always helped me…and yet…the one time, I could have helped him, I let him die. I let Jecht become that monster… Because I wanted to find another way." He clenched his fists. "There probably is no other way. And yet, I…" he expelled a sigh and looked at the ground. "Pardon my behavior…" shaking his head, he stood, and grabbed the sphere. "Come. We don't want the party to worry-" He stopped suddenly when I hugged him from behind. "Yes?"

"You've never told anyone this, have you?" I asked, closing my eyes. When he didn't respond, I continued talking. "You know…even though you're upset… it's the past…"

"My past." Was all he said. Well, this was like talking to a record…

I sighed and looked up to him. "I-…I'm sorry." I finished lamely. Well, what else could I say? He was so focused on what he lost, it was like he was drowning in the past. I was about to move my arms when I heard slight sob. Yep. And it wasn't from me. "A-Auron?" I let go of him and walked around to see his face.

Auron… he is the great legendary guardian, the one who everyone admired, and cared about, and thought he was all that. Most thought he had no emotions and could carry the world on his shoulders. Well…I guess he just cracked because what I saw was completely shocking.

Auron was crying.

And I mean, it wasn't huge sobbing, tears, but it's the closest I had seen he like this EVER besides in Zanarkand later on. If this was a movie, I would have paused and went back, just to make sure my eyes didn't deceive me. Auron sat back down and simply took deep breaths, while putting his head in his hands and shaking his head.

"This is foolish…" he said after a bit. "All of this, because I never told him thank you." I sat next to Auron and looked up to him. "Thank you…for not questioning me…for just …believing me… and how do I repay him?" he let out a deep breath. "Imagine…if Yuna learns the truth about Yevon, and she still goes the route he went, saying… 'Maybe this time, Sin will stop. Maybe…maybe…'" he sighed, and shook his head.

"She won't." He looked down to me.

"And you know this how?" I shrugged, and looked straight forward, feeling the snow melt in my hair.

"Tidus will stop her, knowing my bro-him." I admitted. "Once she hears the truth, she won't want to sacrifice anyone else…and by the way…" Even though this was probably the wrong time, I smirked. "Can't you read my mind?"

Auron chuckled. "Maybe…" Sighing, he stood up, then, without looking down, reached his hand down for me. Smiling, I grabbed it and lifted myself off the ground. "Thank you."

Blinking, I looked up to him. "For what?"

He turned to me and smiled. "For not judging me." He bent over and grabbed the sphere, and started walking down the hill towards the rest of the gang.

… "Hey! Wait for him!" I sprinted down the hill after him.

* * *

"I can't believe Wantz is O'aka's brother!" Ryan laughed, walking ahead of the ground, his hands tucked behind his head. Brandon followed his, with a murderous look in his eyes, as Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri all watched him to ensure that no one would die. 

"I can't believe that O'aka is imprisoned…yah?" Wakka questioned, shaking his head. Yuna smiled and looked at the sphere that Auron had given her.

"I can't believe my father left me this sphere…" Yuna smiled, and tapped it with her nail. "This must mean he envisioned me to become a summoner!" As if on cue, Tidus, Rikku and I all let out a sigh. The group all continued walking ahead as Rikku tapped Tidus' shoulder. Randomly, Tidus tapped my shoulder, and I spun around also.

"Zanarkand…" Rikku shivered, even though she was still in Brandon's sweatshirt (that came from a plot hole! Ahh!). I had given back Auron's coat because …well… Let's just say, Auron being teased isn't a smart idea. But ANYWAY… "Is on the other side, you know?"

Tidus nodded slowly. "I know…"

"And…Yunie's going to get the Final Aeon, …you know?" I sat on the ground, and then immediately jumped up. Ywoech! Cold! Ice!

Tidus sighed and closed his eyes. "I know."

Rikku looked ready to cry. "I still haven't thought of anything…"

"Me either," Tidus admitted solemnly. I sighed and started to walk away; beh, this was their conversation...and yet…. I decided to hang back a bit… hmmmmMMmmM…

"What…what are we going to do?" Rikku inquired, tilting her head, and looking over to me. I blinked.

"I personally think…" I mumbled, after Tidus was seemingly still patching together his little speech. "We should ask Auron…but he doesn't tell us anything, now does he?"

"He talks to you…" Rikku smirked, despite the situation. I flushed and narrowed my eyes.

"No…not about that…" I shrugged and looked up to Tidus. "You have any bright ideas?" Tidus jumped up about a foot in the air and pumped his fist into the air. Rikku and I took a step back and threw each other a look as Tidus began his long tirade.

"We'll do something!" He exclaimed, grinning. "We just don't know yet! Until we do, we really can't help Yuna!" he calmed down a bit, but he still seemed hyped up. "Let's go to Zanarkand. We'll find something there… And it we don't, we'll get it out of Auron even if we have to MURDER the old guy!" Rikku raised her eyebrow and I laughed. Tidus narrowed his eyes and shrugged. "Alright, not like we'd be able to murder him, BUT WE'LL GET ANSWERS! It'll all come together! I know it will!"

Tapping her finger on her chin, Rikku smiled. "Hey… Just now, you sounded like a leader, you know?"

"A scary one…" I muttered, grinning.

Tidus smirked at me but then nodded to Rikku. "Star of the Zanarkand Abes!" I slapped my forehead and laughed. "Didn't anyone tell you?"

Rikku and I shared a look like "He's really lost his mind…" but she laughed, and gave him a bow. 'Wait a minute.' I thought, blinking. 'Something…something BIG is going to happen! And I don't mean in the game big… no…this is…HUGE!'

But it must have just been me. Ah well.

Rikku looked up and gave a gasp of surprise, pointing behind us. Tidus and I shared a look, before spinning around and coming face to face with…

THE EASTER BUNNY!

What? It was funny! Anyway…

It was Seymour! And when I saw Seymour, I do NOT mean Seymour creepy, blue handle bar headed, creepy weird WEIRDO! (Did I use creepy and weird too much? Sorry) But it was the OTHER Seymour I had seen once before (I don't want to dwell on those memories) the Seymour with long chestnut brown hair and was actually really good looking! O.O How…why…?

Instead of Tidus saying his normal thing that was along the lines of, "Go get Auron!" Rikku looked confused and tilted her head. "Who's that?"

Seymour smiled, and took a step forward. I, on the other hand, took a step, _back_. Tidus looked down to me, and whispered. "Who is this guy?"

Seymour chuckled, and shook his head. "Ah… the son of Jecht. I remove my disguise and you cannot recognize me?" Tidus and Rikku's jaws dropped when the heard him speak. Now it was time for the dialogue to start flowing.

"Rikku…" I muttered, as Tidus was still creeped out how Seymour looked at the moment. "Go and get Auron!" I turned and looked at Rikku, who's jaw was still dropped in disbelieve. "Tidus?" He didn't move either. It was like they were frozen…but they weren't. Just dumb struck. "Rrg.." I moved to run and get Auron, but Seymour reached his arm out, and wrapped it around my neck, dragging me back. "Argh…"

Rikku suddenly nodded, and ignoring all the lines of "I can't go get him! You'll die! Etc…" She sprinted off to get the group, as Tidus drew his sword.

"Why the hell do you look slightly but only kinda like Auron?" Tidus glared and pointed his sword at Seymour. "Is this a really stupid ploy to get my sis to like you or something? Cause it's kinda…dumb."

Seymour smirked, and let me go. I stumbled onto the icy ground, before grabbing Pendragon, and glaring up to Seymour. "What the hell was that for?"

He shrugged innocently. "Why, I needed a messenger, and if I allowed you or the boy to go, my dear brother would've known I wasn't serious!"

Both Tidus and I looked surprised. "Your…brother?" Tidus asked, shaking his head. "Who the hell is that!"

Grabbing his staff, he smiled. "It does not matter to you… Prepare to die, son of Jecht."

"Not if I can help if, fruit cup!" Tidus shouted, gripping his sword tighter.

"Nor I!" I added, glaring at Seymour.

"Save some for Kimahri!" Kimahri shouted, as the entire party came running up. Ryan though, skidded to a stop and fell to the ground, his eyes wide.

"No…Not him…" He shook his head, and started backing up from the rest of them. Rikku looked down quickly, and rushed to help him up.

"Him?" Lulu asked. "Who is he?" Seymour smiled, and extended his hand towards Yuna.

"Lady Yuna, it is a pleasure." Everyone's mouth dropped open.

Yuna took a step forward. "Seymour!" Lulu put out her arm and shook her head.

"It does not matter what he looks like! Send him! Now!" Yuna attempted to send Seymour, tried to start the dance, when Seymour began to laugh.

"A sending? So soon?" he laughed. "Allow me to say something to the last Ronso before I leave…" Before he could finish, I cut in, shaking my head.

"You didn't …You _couldn't_ have killed them all you monster!" Kimahri glared at Seymour as the rest of the party gaped. Auron, however was strangely quiet.

Seymour shrugged. "Well, yeah, I was getting to that, but anyway… You could end Kimahri's suffering… by killing him…" Seymour smiled to me. "This makes a lot of sense, doesn't it?" I clenched my fist, but he was right…it really did… "If you allowed me to kill Kimahri, he would die, yes, but he would be free of suffering! For me to heal all of Spira, a land caught in the spiral of death… I will control Sin…" he smiled at Yuna. "With your help. And…" he smiled to me. "With yours"

I looked totally confused. What the heck? I thought he wanted to become Sin! Seymour reached his hand out to both me and Yuna; both of us stepped back. "Come ladies… With this, Tidus' father will be free again…"

"What do you know…?" Auron finally spoke, looking up to Seymour. "I knew you looked too familiar for your own good." Everyone spun around to face Auron. I don't think he was talking about the same thing we were… "You look a bit like that bastard I called a father. No wonder he was so afraid…" Auron laughed dryly, glaring at Seymour. "A maester's wife…no wonder that jackass hurt her…_my_ mother…"

"Sir Auron!" Wakka exclaimed, but Seymour cut him off.

"Finally, brother…"

"_Half_ brother." Auron corrected. "I dislike being related to psychos." Seymour smirked.

"You'll love to hear that your…no, our other brother is worse than me… but anyway… I'm glad that me unveiling myself has finally made you realize who I am…" He turned around and smiled. "How much I hate you…"

There was a sudden change in the air; the electricity in it was so real, it almost hurt. In that second, Seymour spun around, and flung a knife through the air. Everyone gasped, but it didn't matter. I stood rooted to the spot as I saw it hit it's target:.

Auron gave a small gasp, a small intake of air, before crumpling to the ground.

"Sir Auron!" Everyone exclaimed, running to him. Everyone but Seymour, Tidus, and I. Seymour stood smiling, and he slowly walked to the edge of the cliff, and Tidus stood opened mouthed. I was still rooted to the spot. Auron…dead? He doesn't die this way? What the hell?

"Pitiful mortals..." the group turned around to see Seymour being engulfed in a flash of light. "Your hope ends here…" A gia-NOR-mos thing appeared behind him, and he sat in it's seat. "And your meaningless existence with it!"

Some how I know… something big was going to happen… and it was about to start.

AN: Hiii! I was going to stop the Authors notes at the end, but I couldn't spoil all this good stuff… Yesh, the chapter was a bit long, cause I had to CRAM ALL THAT STUFF IN! And the ending…yeah, Auron's not too happy…

Auron: Not too happy? Why the hell do I go mushy, find out that Seymour's related to me, AND get stabbed in one chapter!

AF: Cause it's funny. Anyway, I do apologize for the long wait, but look at the bright side! I'm updating! (dodges tomatoes). Um… Hope you liked it, and this chapters (the end) has been planned for a LONG time…so it's not a random thing duh… lol. Adios and review!

OH! And one more thing...um... sorry about the long chapter, but I have a idea for you peoples.. . If you can tell me which of the SEVEN SINS (Pride, Wrath, Lust, Greed, Envy, Guttony, or Sloth) that JASON and JEANNE are... You'll get a shout out in the next chapter. . and... yes. They along with this "mysterious other brother" are HUGE in the next stories plot...unless you guys no want a sequal... -.- Hint. They don't act like it...they just are.

Hope you liked and will review! n.n


	33. Discoveries

A/N- I am truly sorry for taking forever to update… hiatus for almost everything but this story.. Sorry. My life has been REALLY hectic! Fwah. Anyway…

Yesh. I'm updating on my birthday. I'm pulling an ALL NIGHTER again because I love you guys (the reviewers) …oh, heck. I love you too Auron (hugs him) So…I'd like at least… a few reviews. Yay.

I got a couple of new reviewers…I'm very sorry for taking forever to reply/ update.. Actually, even my reviewing has gone down… If I said I was going to review and I haven't yet, please don't worry. I WILL.

Uh… wow. This chapter is just one big spoiler. And I like the ending… Fwah. I Don't think I'll put A/N's on the bottom anymore…ruins the effect lol. Uh… thanks for reading, and I am going to update more…cause if I go an entire year and only updated 6 chapters, I'll cry. But… heck.

Oh. Sorry so short…but if I didn't end there, it would drag _on_ so…yeah. Fwah again.

Oh again. Starts off serious, middle goofy, ends serious. Yes, Gabriel IS a guys name. So shut up. meh.

REVIEWS B-day gifts.

So…be a pal. (smiles evilly and pulls out a chainsaw)

Auron's Fan

Chapter 33- Discoveries

Tidus stared, in disbelief, as Seymour somehow rose from ground, and into a giant contraption like thing, beginning to morph into one with it. He saw how the entire party had focused on the bigger problem –making it out of this place alive- than the other one. He then turned and looked at the ground, watching the impossible turn into reality.

As the snow that lay on the ground became redder and redder, and his breaths more shallow with each passing moment, Tidus knew Auron was dying.

Well, so did everyone else, but that's not the point.

"Damnit…" he shook his head, feeling helpless. (Of course they can't use Phoenix Downs, if you were wondering. Haven't you ever played Final Fantasy VII?) Looking up, he saw Ryan attempting healing magics on him, as Rikku tried mixing a new potion that would heal him, but neither worked. But what hurt the most was seeing his sister- Brie- simply staring at Auron, not moving and hardly breathing.

Exhaling loudly, Tidus drew his sword, as Auron's breaths slowly ceased. "Come on guys…" He started then just gave up, when no one but Rikku moved.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air. "We should kick Seymour's butt! And then-" Ryan cut her off with a harsh, even for him, glare.

"And then _what_? He's dead! Do you think that defeating Seymour will awaken him…?" He glared at the ground. "I should've known something was wrong! I felt it!" Standing up, he gripped his light saber in one hand, and grabbed Rikku with another. "Yeah…let's go. I think we should plaster his ugly ass upside the mountain…"

Rikku, surprised with his total 180, nodded, and they ran off to the battle. Tidus turned back to Brie, and knelt beside her. "Sis…? It's not your fault, you know…" He mumbled. "It's none of our faults… Seymour is the culprit! We should destroy him for messing with Auron…right?" When she didn't respond, he shook her shoulder. "Sis…? You there…?"

* * *

Hatred… Death… Blood everywhere… "_I'll always be here if you need me_." Seymour and Auron…related? What the hell? Auron knew? Seymour did look like him… Battle ensuing. I smell blood…lots of it. Is someone talking? I can hardly hear… Ryan and Rikku leave his side. To fight a battle we are unable to win? How can we win? He's dead! How can he die? Isn't he already dead! No, he changed back –for me?—so he could help us. Auron can only be sent! No one can kill Auron! He's the walking dead! An unsent! But he can't be an unsent because he is alive! I heard his heart! It was beating… it's not anymore… he's dead…gone… Auron why the hell did you do this! Why! Is this some sick payback for something I did? – '_Brie…'­_- I can't believe you'd abandon me like that! Do you enjoy—'_Brie!'_—making me feel emotionless? As your blood bleeds fresh onto the ground, sta—_'Listen to me!'­_—ining the ground? Auron…come back! I'm sorry! –

'_If you do not listen to me now, girl, then there IS no hope for him coming back._'

I blinked and looked around, only seeing Tidus looking at me with a worried look. "Who said that?" We asked at the same time, looking surprised when we did.

"You heard that?" We both looked over to Auron, who…did nothing.

There was a faint chuckle, and a voice. _'I'm over here…' _The voice said, as a…well, person came with the voice. She was fairly tall for her age (how ever old she was), with long curly brown hair that went long past her waist. She had a kind look, but one that had seen too much. Her face twitched slightly when she saw Auron laying there, presumed dead. She knelt next to him, and touched her translucent hand to his cheek, muttering softly, '_Argul…?_'

Tidus looked over to me –I shrugged- and looked back to her. "His name is Auron…can you heal him?" He asked moving closer to the lady. She blinked, and quick as a flash gripped his chin, and was inspecting him. "Hey!"

'_Gabriel…_?' She asked, seeming confused. I moved over to Auron, and for some instinct I attempted to feel his pulse…which was slowly, but surly, beating.

"Auron…?" I put a hand on his cheek, which was slowly gaining back its warmth. "Did…did you heal him-?" I questioned, and then stopped as the lady was staring down at me.

'_Myself…_' She muttered, not in a questioning form, but more as a reassurance.

"What?" I was confused. Who the heck were Argul and Gabriel? Heck, who was she? She nodded, and stood up, brushing the dirt off her clothes. Never mind the fact that she was practically invisible anyway and there _was_ no dirt…

'_I could heal him,_' She began, looking over to the Seymour battle, not cringing when Kimahri got stabbed by Seymour's lance. '_But I'd need help…and both of your full cooperation…_'

"We'll help!" Tidus nodded, pulling out his sword. "Just tell me when to hit him, I'll take him down, and you can heal Au-" He stopped when she stared at him. "Speaking of which…what's your name?"

'_That man …he's easy to take down. His hatred, though, fouls the air in which I need in order to purify Argul…'_ She said, ignoring his question. '_It won't be long…but I'd need you two to go away for a bit… do you mind?'_ Tidus looked at her like she was crazy, but I shook my head.

"Do…what you have to, in order to save him… please…" I added, trying not to look over to him. She smiled, and walked up to me, putting a hand to my forehead.

'_Don't worry. It will all turn out…fine._' She smiled slightly and muttered something. There was a flash of pain, a blinding light, and I fell down…

* * *

Tidus caught Brie as she fell over, looking up to the woman. "What the hell?" He exclaimed, pulling out his sword. "What have you done to her…" He stopped when the woman disappeared. "Where'd…" He looked down to see Brie staring at him, eye to eye.

"Kindly release me…" She muttered. Tidus let go in an instance, but "Brie" regained her balance. Pulling out his sword, he glared at this person.

"Who are you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you just ask for my help?" '_She's that crazy woman?_' "I'm that crazy woman you just saw," She responded, shaking her head. "Do you want my help or not? Souls like mine can only control a body for so long…" Tidus blinked then lowered his sword.

"…Will it hurt?" She laughed and poked his forehead. Tidus felt the same flash of pain and collapsed to the ground, since no one could help him.

"I wouldn't know," She finally responded, her eyes growing wide; she began to smile as the figure began to change…

* * *

Seymour smiled as he surveyed the group. Mostly everyone was collapsed on the ground; the rest were leaning upon something, trying to regain their breath. "And easy win…" he muttered, about to stab another person with his annoying staff of annoying-ness, when he felt a stinging pain at his side. Looking to the left, he saw Yuna and Shiva; Shiva giving him a smirk as she snapped her fingers, shards of ice cutting into him.

"Death awaits you!" He exclaimed, as Shiva was killed, her falling to the ground. Yuna, despite the situation, rolled her eyes. Seymour yelled "Death awaits you" for every aeon. Couldn't he get another line? "Do you want to heal Spira's sorrow?" Seymour shouted, bringing Yuna out of her faze. "Let deaths carry you off in a peaceful slumber…"

"You can't run from your fate!" Yuna shouted back, sending a firga spell at him. Seymour decided that she was too annoying, and turned to Kimahri.

"You have angered Kimahri! The spirits of the Ronso will guide Kimahri's sphere!" Kimahri roared, before Seymour sent the lance down upon Kimahri's head, knocking him out. '_Finally_…' Seymour shook his head and laughed. What a pitiful group of fighters… pathetic without the girl, the blitzer and Auron…

"Maybe they're not too bad!" A cocky voice shouted, as a pair of people stepped up, the one who spoke grinning.

* * *

The woman sighed. He was always…well… let's just say, she wanted to end this battle quickly, not spend the time talking… "Brother…" She hissed, rolling her eyes. "Can't we just kill him? We have other things to do…"

The man with long black hair spun around and grinned. "Come on Chloe! We haven't fought someone in years… can't we pleeeeease torture him?"

She narrowed her eyes back to him. "I only put a spell on the man to heal him slightly. Besides, Gabriel, if we dally, then our host's will return!"

He scoffed, and pulled out his sword. "You're a killjoy…" She smirked.

"And I'm younger…"

Yuna looked to the new comers in awe. "Who…ar…?" Gabriel grinned widely.

"Ohh…she's pretty… can we stop and talk to her sis?" Chloe narrowed her eyes and exhaled deeply.

"You have fun brother. I'm going to complete my job…" She shook her head, and kicked off of the ground, pulling out her staff and hovering next to Seymour.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "She's always showing off… but anyway!" He smiled down to Yuna. "Hi! I'm Gab…Short for Gabriel. They didn't teach you about us?" He tilted his head, and his smile gave away the fact that he already knew the answer.

"Ga…the name sounds familiar… but Maester Kelk was discussing Lady Chloe…" Yuna blinked in amazement as Chloe ripped apart the Mortibody, and stabbed Seymour in the eye. Turning back around, she saw the guy healing the party. "Oh! You don't have to—"

"You're out of magic anyway…" he remarked, and smiled. "Am I right? Besides, Brie asked us to heal that guy." He jerked a thumb towards where Auron laid, but for some reason, all the red in the snow had disappeared. "No wonder sis wanted to come… we're practically all related… OW!" Gabriel stumbled from a direct hit in the head with a snowball as Chloe came storming back, glaring at him.

"Brother! Don't tell her everything! Besides…You didn't help me fight that guy."

Gabriel glanced up to the sky where the pyreflies of Seymour had disappeared. "And STAY up there!" he grinned as Chloe sighed.

"Come on… we'd better heal up Argul before the party wakes up…" and she stalked over to where Auron was.

Yuna was confused. "Ar…gul? That's Auron…" Gabriel blinked and walked over and looked at Auron.

"Sis…this guy isn't …what's his face." If possible, with the glare she was giving him, Chloe would've burnt a hole throw Gab's head.

"It's called 'reincarnation', dear brother," she rolled her eyes. "Read a book some day…"

"But it messes with my hair!" He countered, running a hand through his indeed silky, black hair.

She narrowed her eyes. "One day, I'm cutting that off… Anyway, do you remember that spell we learned?" He nodded, and pulled out a pair of gloves. "We're going to do that…alright?"

He looked shocked. "But…then we won't be able to stay-"

"Do it." He grinned sheepishly, and nodded, mumbling a few words under his breath. She closed her eyes and whispered something, as a bright light began to glow around Auron.

"Oh…" Gabriel whispered up to Yuna. "You might want to turn away…" Yuna looked confused, but did so anyway, when there was suddenly a HUGE flash of light, that if she had been facing the other way, she would've been blinded.

* * *

"Auron…wake up!"

"Come on man! We're going to be late!"

"You might as well give up…" A person shook him at this point. "He'll never wake up…Fuan, watch ou-" _Crash!_ "You're both idiots…"

Auron blinked his eyes opened to a boy about 15 staring down at him, in complete worry. Another boy, older though, leaded against a wall, completely bored. The third was attempting to shove broken shards of glass under the table, until he noticed that said person was awake.

"AURON!" The two younger kids glomped him. Auron was completely confused.

"Wh…" Auron stopped. That wasn't his voice…or was it! Jumping out of the bed, and knocking the two down, Auron ran up to a mirror and gasped. Young? _Young,_ young! What the heck? Was this some kind of joke?

"Like I said Dahn…" The other boy muttered, not even bothering to look up. "You scared him." Auron spun back around. These were his friends? But…they had…

"Shut up Greji!" The youngest boy exclaimed, kicking the last shard under the bed. "Not our fault Wen attacked Auron…"

"That was kinda weird, you know?" The boy, supposedly "Dahn", nodded, scratching the back of his head. "Kinda…strange…"

"Stupid kid thinks Auron killed his rents!" Fuan exclaimed, jumping up and down and up and down and up and down…until Greji raised his eyebrow towards his direction, in which Fuan fell completely to the floor, silent.

There was a light tap on the door. "Come in…" All four boys, including Auron, shouted. '_This is so weird… it's like …replaying what happened in the past!'_ A younger Braska, no older than 24, peeked his head in and gave a smile.

"Auron's awake? That's a relief… though you might want to stay hidden for a while." He lowered his voice. "Council's still trying to find the kid…who knows where he went." Braska nodded, and then slowly closed the door.

Dahn shrugged it off, and elbowed Auron in the ribs. "Come on… let's practice. They're going to be on us if we can't remember the drills!" Greji graced the world with a smirk.

"Yeah… Warrior Monks…" he sighed, and shook his hair out of his face. "Is this really worth it?"

'_Dahn, Greji, Fuan…how are they all here! This is something like out of a dream…maybe it is a dream…_'

"Come on guys…let me go toooo!" Fuan pleaded, giving the three his best puppy dog look.

They answered in unison. "No."

---

Fire…charred skin… death plagued the sands as Auron stumbled along, dragging the heavy katana behind him. '_Maybe Dahn was right…_' He thought, shaking his head, and he continued looking for his friends…

"Auron!" Jerking his head up, he saw his trainer in the swords arts, Tek, running up to him, handing him a high potion, which he fumbled to open. "I'm glad to see you! This has been a massacre! I can't believe this…it's like we were set up!"

Auron gulped down the potion and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "How…who…?" Tek shook his head and lead the way, back to camp. "Wai..wait!" Auron exclaimed, regaining his voice. "What happened to Dahn! To Greji! Did they survive?"

"Auron!" Other voices called out as they neared the camp. "Yevon has blessed you…" they all bowed.

"Where are they?" Auron asked, firmly this time. A second sword's trainer, Rahn, walked out of the tent and exchanged glances with Tek. "Tell me!"

A few hours later, Auron was trying to shake the image of his friends mangled bodies out of his mind. Even little Fuan, who had snuck in, in search of adventure, was tortured, body and skin separated, and tossed apart…

---

"Dad…I'm stronger than you now!" Auron exclaimed, rising his sword. '_What is this? It's only playing certain parts of my life…only the parts I wished I could never remember…'_ "I'm breaking from this family!"

The man who sat at the table gave him a cold stare. "Really… It's no matter. Your bastard of a brother wasn't any better than you…and your mother was a whore…"

"Mom was not a whore! You cheated on her!" Auron shouted, voice shaking a bit. "And I think I know who…" The scandal had been around Bevelle. Jyscal's wife, cheating on her husband…or was it forced?

The man stood, and narrowed his eyes at Auron. In response, he pulled out the katana, which he was able to use after months of practice. The man smirked and pulled out a knife. "You wanted me dead, hm…?"

"Wha—"

The scene that followed was gory and also etched into Auron's mind forever…

---

"You hear about that new guy?" A fellow Warrior monk asked around, as he sat, cleaning off his blade.

"Perhaps…" Auron responded, not looking up. "What of it?"

"You're stuck rooming with him…"

…

"I hope you don't mind having to share a room with me…" The "guy" grinned sheepishly, and walked off. Auron raised his eyebrow…

…

…A girl? How did she get past the inspection? A GIRL in warrior monks? And having to room with him? It wouldn't cause a disturbance…he wouldn't let it…

---

"Lady Maruya…" Auron groaned. "I have to train…"

"I know…" She smiled. "I like watching you…" He continued, feeling totally uncanny with someone watching his back.

---

"Auron…" One of his official's droned on. "Auron!" Auron snapped to attention, his mind wandering. Which never used to happen. That was a bad sign… "We want you to watch over a kid."

"A kid?" he snapped. "What am I, a babysitter of Yevon?"

The official raised his eyebrow, and continued. "No…but this child has extraordinary powers…we'd like him to train under you…"

---

"You hear about her?" the same guy asked Auron, about a year later.

"Her who?" He responded, not really paying attention. Where did she run off too? After the night before…

"You're roommate." Auron's head jerked up.

"She was murdered last night. They're telling us it was a fiend, but… no fiend could've done that… And Auron?" Auron was staring at the ground in disbelief, in some unknown instance he has raised to his feet. "You knew she was a girl…didn't you?" Auron didn't answer. "You'll have to come in for questioning….."

* * *

"Are the three awake?" He faintly heard Wakka ask. His arms felt too heavy to lift to his forehead and groan, but hell, he was awake…he was alive!

"Brie is…" he heard Lulu respond, "And Tidus…" There was a laugh and the sound of someone being tackled to the ground.

"Man, what is up with your HAIR!" Brandon cackled, as he moved just before a sword plunged into his neck.

"I don't know! But if you remark on that ONE MORE TIME!" Tidus shouted, his now strangely long black hair blowing into his eyes, and glared at Brandon. He planned to attack him, but Yuna held him back, ironically, by his hair.

"I met the guy who had hair like this…" Yuna said quietly, bringing Tidus' attention back to her.

Auron let out a small groan. Where was Seymour? How was he alive? What triggered his memories to replay in his head? And most of all…did someone have a high potion?

* * *

I kneeled next to Auron just in time to hear him mumble something. Not wanting to alert the party, I leaned down to hear what he said. "Potion…water..."

As I reached into my pack, Rikku leaned over next to me. "Here!" She smiled, and handed me a potion. "It'll work better than others…" I nodded, and forced the potion down Auron's throat… the liquid, not the bottle --;

Auron slowly blinked his eyes opened. "Wh…" Was all he got out, before the entire party realized that he was awake.

"AURON!" Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, and Yuna exclaimed, prepared to glomp him….well, maybe not Lulu. But the rest were!

Kimahri shook his head. "Sir Auron hurt. Auron need quiet." Everyone nodded sadly, and when Lulu suggested that they set up camp here, they all went off to make up the tents.

When there was a fire finally, and Auron lying down in the newly set up tent (I helped!) I simply sat, watching him. With his back turned to me, and his eyes closed, he mumbled, "I don't like people doing that."

"Doing what?" I asked. It was no surprise when he could randomly see me at any time.

"Watching me when I sleep…" he muttered, and sat up slowly. "How long was I out?"

I shrugged. "I can't tell… I was out for a bit too...met this lady who supposedly kicked Seymour's ass and …healed you…" Sighing, I closed my eyes and listened to the wind outside.

"Something the matter?" he inquired, as I slowly turned back to him.

"Just I thought you were dead for an hour…that's all," Shivering, I tucked my knees to my chest. "And I found out that you're related to Seymour. Weird, but still. And the fact I thought you were dead…"

He leaned his head back, not responding. Finally after a while, he said, "I'm sorry."

"For being dead?" I was confused. "That exactly wasn't your fault…"

He shook his head slowly, as if trying to word it correctly. "I'm sorry…for not being strong enough." He stated, closing his eyes.

…

That's it.

This was probably the worst time ever to do this but it had to be done. I crawled next to Auron, pulled back my hand, and slapped him across the face…before quickly returning to my spot out of reach. Hey, I have brave moments. I am not brave.

Auron snapped his eyes opened, stunned. "What the hell was that for?" He asked, strangely calm.

"You are plenty strong…" I began, glaring at him. "You don't have to be the strongest…you don't have to be stronger… just enough to survive… right?" He sighed a bit, before shrugging.

"I suppose… my entire existence is spiraled around death. My friends…my family…everyone. All dead… and I could've done something but…I wasn't strong enough…" He shook his head. "Which is why I must become stronger…to protect the people around me. To protect Yuna and her guardians who are walking a path to their deaths… I must protect everyone…"

"Does…has…anyone protected you…?" I asked, moving closer to him when I figured out he wasn't going to hit me back. He didn't respond. "I'll do it! I can grow stronger and…and… stuff…"

Chuckling a bit, he leaned back. "It's alright. I can protect you…"

"I didn't ask that!" I exclaimed, poking him in the chest. "I said has anyone protected you! You could die trying to save anyone, but would anyone care?"

"Are you saying you wouldn't?" he smirked, and raised an eyebrow. I narrowed my eyes.

"Auron…just think about it…" I sighed, and lowered my head. Auron leaned closer and put a light kiss on my forehead.

"Maybe I will. But for now…rest, alright?" I nodded, and leaned against him, falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up slowly, holding on tightly to my little black backpack. I always liked that bag…it was perfect for any cause. And it had this cute little monkey (or gorilla? I don't know) as a keychain, but I think it broke off years ago cause now I can't find it…

Oh yeah… heh.

ANYWAY, so it was the next morning, and I was holding my chibi-fied little backpack as I sat up, and lo and behold, I was wearing Auron's coat. No wonder I was warm…hee. But Auron wasn't to be found…ah well. So I leaned back against the ground and tried to sleep.

Then I shot up and out of the tent.

"Auron!" Auron slightly turned his head to my direction as I can running at him. "Aren't you still sick?" He said nothing but raised an eyebrow and looked at my feet. Blinking, I looked down too.

Whoops.

No shoes.

Shaking his head, he grabbed my arm, and dragged me back to the tent. "Footwear. Then I'll talk." So I quickly shoved on my sneakers and looked up to him. "I was thinking. And I couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to train yourself instead?" I asked, eyes wide. "But you could've pulled out your spleen and hurt yourself!" After realizing that made no sense, (and his blank eyed stare gave me a clue) I shut up.

"I said I was thinking, twerp," He muttered. "Not fighting." He sat on the ground and laid down. I leaned over him. "Yes?"

"…Shouldn't we be leaving soon?" I questioned. Auron shrugged.

"I should wake everyone up, but…" There was a loud bang and a CLASH and a thump and a "OW!" and the sound of hair being pulled and a snicker and… "I think they already are…"

"IF YOU TOUCH MY HAIR AGAIN, I'LL MURDER YOU!" Tidus shouted, his voice carrying through the wind. Brandon cackled.

"I'm dead, stupid!"

"Seymour died once, he died twice, and he has died THREE TIMES. YOU CAN DIE AGAIN!" Tidus exclaimed. Auron looked up at me.

"Go see what that's about," he stated, before closing his eyes. I raised my eyebrow and threw my backpack at him, which, he amazingly caught. .. Yes, his eyes were still closed. "Go."

'Blah, blah, blah…' I thought, storming outside to see Brandon and Tidus in a fight. Of course the fight was UNFAIR, seeing as Brandon fought with his hands and Tidus, a sword, but it seemed like Brandon was winning, cause Tidus was still fuming over his hair. "Love the hair brother…" I grinned as he groaned, tugging on his now black locks.

"How did this even happen…?" Tidus pondered aloud, shaking his hair. Yuna blinked innocently, as if she didn't know what was going on. "Yuna, you're blinking innocently, as if you didn't know what was going on. _Spill_." Tidus muttered, glaring at Brandon.

Yuna blinked again. "Well, all I can say is I met the person with black hair…I think he said his name was Gabriel…"

Everyone blinked. "The fallen angel?" I spoke up, looking confused. Everyone turned their head to face me, before spinning their heads 360 and flying away.

…Okay, they just turned back. Shut up.

Yuna shook her head. "No…but he and his…sister, I think, defeated Seymour… and healed you three…" Tidus tapped his chin.

"Sister? Girl?" Rikku, Ryan, and Brandon collectively slapped their foreheads. "Did the girl have long brown curly hair?" Yuna nodded, confused.

"I believe so…" Even Auron stepped out of the tent, joining into the conversation.

"She did? Was she slightly calm…or all knowing?" He asked, as I tried to remember what she looked like. Hm… me and my stupidly bad memory. T.T

Yuna nodded yet again. "Yeah…but… Tidus actually, with his hair looking like such, looks like the guy a bit… their faces are slightly different, and Brie," She pointed to me. "Looks like her…um..named…"

"Lady Chloe," Lulu randomly joined into the conversation. Wakka was the most confused of them all. "Haven't you all heard about the legend?"

Even Auron looked confused. "Legend…?" Brandon's eyes were totally blank, for the fact he only knew about this game from playing it. Extra add-ons were confusing. Heh.

Lulu nodded her head. "Yes, the legend of Lady Chloe and her twin brother, Gabriel, and her lover, Arugl." Tidus and I gave a wide eyed stare.

"Argul?" Tidus swiveled his eyes to Auron, then looked back. "You sure the name was Argul? Not…"

"Biffle?" I added, looking also totally confused. Wakka shook his head.

"Nah, even I've heard of this story, yah." Yuna looked to Wakka, as if asking, "You have?" "It's not talked about much anymore…or hasn't been, because it goes against Yevon, and that's bad, yah?"

Lulu shook her head. "We might as well press onward… to try and get out of the cold, but Tidus…" She chuckled, as he continued pulling on his hair. "I'm sure it will go back to normal…"

Then, as soon as she said, "Normal" his hair shrunk, and changed color, turning back the way it normally was. Everyone blinked and looked at Tidus. Tidus was busy petting his hair. …Yeah…weird.

Auron raised his eyebrow and turned to Lulu, "Did you have some part in that?" Lulu looked as shocked as the rest of us.

"Of course not! How could I have…?" She gave a confused shrug, as Yuna glanced down to the ground, remembering despite of recent events of what Seymour had said.

"He said…he could control Sin…with our help," She gestured over to me as the rest of the ground slowly edged away, putting away the tents. Auron wasn't lucky enough to leave in time, so he answered for everyone:

"Lies. Forget them." He ordered, shaking his head and turning around to leave.

"He said…he would control Sin…with our help…" Yuna repeated, as the group slowly started walking back. "If he did…Sir Jecht would be saved…" She clenched her fists when Auron still wouldn't turn around.

"We're leaving," Auron instructed, starting to walk away, not even bothering to look at me. It was kind of strange, seeing how the whole atmosphere had changed with one sentence…

"You know something!" She shouted to his back, as he walked away swiftly, exiting the area. "Tell me!" She exclaimed to his back. When that didn't work, she turned, and faced both Tidus and I. "Tell me… please!"

I stepped up to talk but… "Sin's… my old man." Tidus muttered, staring at the ground intensely.

"You hit your head?" Wakka offered, but the damage had been done. 'Great…now everyone's going to be depressed…' I thought, shaking my head. Sure, the information had been sad, and everyone was going to be angsty for a while…but sheesh.

"Sin's my old man," Tidus explained…well, to the ground. I thought it slightly unfair (always have, so it's not like I'm totally dissing Auron…) that Auron had explained this to Tidus, but Tidus had to explain it to everyone else… "My old man became Sin! I don't know how or why he did it. I…felt him, inside." He took two steps away from the group, and stopped. "And when I did, I knew it was true; my old man is Spira's suffering." He let out a deep sigh that he'd probably been holding for some time. "Sorry." He ending lamely, shaking his head.

Yuna stepped up, and placed a hand on his arm. "Even…knowing that Sin is your father…" She bit her lip and glanced away, causing Ryan and Brandon to gag, and Rikku and Lulu respectably to hit them upside their heads. "You know, still, I must…"

Tidus shook his head. "I know. Let's get him. I think…my old man would want that."

"You'd fight your own father?" Lulu asked incredulously, and Tidus laughed dryly, looking up from the ground for the first time in a while.

"Yeah. No problem there."

Auron, for some odd reason, I suppose he got bored at staring at the ice wall, walked back to the group, as Wakka commented on Tidus' comment. "Uh…'bout your old man…"

I rolled my eyes, and sighed. "No, Wakka, it's not the toxin…"

Wakka gave me a look, wondering how I knew what he was going to say. Muwah. Guess silly fools! …Anyway… He continued speaking. "Then…Chappu…" he shook his head, rubbing his temples. "Uh, I think I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear anything. I'm getting confused…"

Ryan snorted. "Not like it's all that hard for you…" And was accidentally shoved off the cliff by your truly. Unfortunately for the rest of the group, he still had his hover pad, so he flew back up, glaring at them all. A lot.

"Why'd all this have to happen?" Wakka finally finished, after many intrusions. And this is probably why Auron came back…to say…

"We'll learn when we arrive. Soon." He turned, and walked away. The group stared at me.

"Erm…yesh?" I blinked, inching away. Tidus sighed, and patted my head.

"Sis…we want to know what we'll learn…" I inched away from Tidus only to meet Yuna's bi-colored gaze.

"Meaning…you'll _talk to Sir Auron, won't you_?" She said the final part so severely, that I ran off without answering.

* * *

'This is kinda stupid…' I shook my head. I already KNEW what was going to happen… Or did I? Not really. Brandon nor I, NOR Ryan normally were in this game… How did Auron grow …young? What is up with Abyss and Auron? Who are Chloe, Argul and Gabriel? Why did they look so much like us…? Why were Auron and Seymour related? And most importantly...

_WHY_ don't I look where I'm going when I think?

Consequently, I crashed into Auron, who smirked down to me. "Seems like the group wanted answers immediately, hm?"

Blinking up to him, I tilted my head. "How'd you know?"

"Voices carry with the cold wind." I gave him a blank stare. "They were talking loud enough for me to hear."

Ah. Yes. ANYWAY.

"So…why did Seymour said you were bro—" I cut up. 'Well, jolly good Brie!' I thought to myself, slapping myself upside the head. 'GREAT! Why did I bring up THAT topic!'

Auron glanced away, emitting a soft sigh. "That was something I never wanted you to see…for anyone to see." before I could ask, "what" he was talking about, he adding, "My past."

"Why…does he look like you, if you're both adopted?" I questioned, as Auron raised his eyebrow down to me.

"Maybe you weren't listening. We're half brothers." Oh. Well, THAT would explain that…

"Cunno…" I muttered. "Maybe I should actually listen when people talk…" He smirked.

"You should." The rest of the group skipped up to the entrance to the Cavern of Darkness. And yes. I do mean they _skipped_. It was quite frightening. I'm scarred for life now.

Wakka looked around at the scenery and gasped, along with everyone there. "Wow!" Yuan exclaimed, clapping her hands together as if this were some mystical place.

…

Alright. It WAS a mystical place. So shut up.

The place itself was pretty awesome… Bodies were engraved into the wall, but covered in a strange glow, making it look like… Hold up… Auron or Yuna or Lulu are going to explain. You know. The people who know everything? Yeah.

"Wh-what are those?" Wakka stuttered out. Neither Ryan nor Brandon made a comment: they were too busy staring at the walls in awe as well.

"Those are fayth," explained Yuna (HA! See! I TOLD you one of them WOULD!) "A summoning! Someone is using these Fayth! Someone is drawling energy from all of them!"

"This many!" Rikku blinked, and clung to Ryan, incase the fayth tried to eat her.

"Who…who wields power on this scale, and what could they be calling?" Lulu wondered aloud, as Auron let out a cough. An innocent enough cough, but everyone knows Auron. He doesn't HAVE innocent coughs.

Rikku dropped Ryan's arm, and stormed up to Auron and I. "HEY! You know something!"

Coughing as well, and glancing away, I blinked. "I do?" Auron rolled his eyes, and Rikku glanced over to me.

"Yeah! Both of you! Spill the beans!" Tidus, who I suppose wasn't listening either, pulled out a pack of random beans, and spilled them upon the ground. Everyone in the area anime sweat dropped.

"Look not to others for knowledge." Auron nodded. "This is your journey too."

…Which is Auron speak for, "Fool. You aren't getting a WORD out of me." I know I'm right about this. As soon as I thought it, Auron smirked at me. Jerk.

Rikku tried making me cave in with the sympathetic approach. "Yunie…Yunie might die, you know?" Puppy dog eyes don't work…don't cave in…NOOO!

Luckily, Tidus spoke, ending the internal battle with myself. "No…Auron's right." Everyone gave him a blank stare, like 'You're an idiot who spilled beans onto the ground when someone said "Spill the beans." Why should we trust you?'

"Huh?" Rikku finally said. Brandon was about to put in his two cents when Lulu sent him a glare…of doom!

"This is…this is my story." Then, Tidus had to be an idiot, and touch the stupid wall of fayth. Which he then promptly collapsed. Everyone gasped, but I had expected that…

What I didn't expect was for Auron to fall to the ground, unconscious as well.

* * *

"Where…where am I?" Tidus asked aloud, only to be shoved out of the way by Auron. "Eh! What are you doing here?"

"Great move…" He shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm here now. Get used to it—"

"Home!" Tidus grinned, and ran up to the boat house, leaving Auron behind. Auron rolled his eyes, but glanced around, noting that even though everything was illuminated, it seemed empty, bleak. A ghost town. He shook his head, but slowly followed after Tidus.

When he arrived inside, he saw Tidus staring open mouthed to the floor; upon the floor sat the fayth boy, who stood up and smiled. Or smirked. Or grinned evilly. Pick. "Welcome home."

"You…" Tidus pointed, giving the boy a weird look. Even Auron had to realize that they had met somewhere…

"You guys remember me? We met in Bevelle. When Auron was being Mr. Macho man." Tidus glanced back to Auron, who was glaring profusely at the fayth. "I also brought Brie to Spira in the first place…" He stood up proudly. "Because I recognized her for whom she was." He shook his head, and glanced over to both Auron and Tidus. "But…we've met before. I've known about you both for a long, _long_ time…"

"I feel like…I know you too…" Tidus slowly nodded, when Auron finally realized where he had first seen him.

"You…" He stepped up to the boy. "Weren't you among the people who turned me younger, weren't you?" Fayth smiled slowly, and nodded. Tidus shook his head.

"Waitwaitwait a minute! Where are we?" He exclaimed, glancing out the nearby window.

The fayth chuckled. "Silly goose. Can't recognize your own home?" Tidus raised his eyebrow at the "silly goose" but said nothing about that.

"I mean…where are all the people—" He cut off, and Auron looked around as well, where the voice of Wakka and Lulu filtered in…

"_Hey! What's gotten into you? Hey!_"

"_Brie! Quickly, check Auron's pulse. There should be no reason why he collapsed as well…_"

Auron let out a slight sigh. "We're dead, aren't we?" Tidus shushed him, when Rikku and Brie came…online.

"_Wake up! Wake up!_"

"_You idiot! Get up! If you don't, I'm personally selling you BOTH to fan girls back home!_"

Both Auron and Tidus shook their heads at the last quote, when it suddenly hit Tidus. "Wait!... This is a dream, isn't it?"

Fayth smiled. "Precisely."

Auron raised his eyebrow. "A dream? We simply don't have time to be dreaming. The journey to Zanarkand could take months if all of our dreams were like this…"

Fayth shook his head. "It's not that you're dreaming…it's that you both are now a dream…"

Tidus gave Fayth an open mouth stare as Fayth floated up and out of the house boat, and Auron grew silent. '_We're…dreams? Impossible. He must have meant to say Tidus is…_' He rationed with himself, pushing past Tidus and heading outside, hoping what he thought was true…

"Long ago…there was a war…" Fayth began, as he glanced over the railing of the house boat, to the abandoned city of shimmering lights.

"Yeah, with machina, right?" Tidus offered, as Auron leaned against a pole. This was indeed Tidus story. His was already over…

"Yes. A war between Zanarkand and Bevelle. Bevelle's machina assured their victory from the star. Spira had never seen such power! The summoners of Zanarkand didn't stand a chance…" Auron had been told this story since he was a small child…but he listened up anyway. Tidus' story or not, who gets a chance to hear the story from the fayth themselves? "Zanarkand was doomed to oblivion. That's why we tried to save it-if only in a memory."

"What did you do?" Tidus goaded Fayth to continue the story. Auron chuckled. '_Impatient, like always_.'

Fayth nodded. "The remaining summoners and the townspeople that survived the war…They all became Fayth. Fayth for the summoning."

"The summoning…" Tidus blinked. "You mean Sin?" Fayth shook his head, and waved his hand out to the city.

"No…I mean this place. A Zanarkand that never sleeps."

"What?" Tidus exclaimed, shaking his head. "No…that's impossible!"

"The dreams of the Fayth summoned the memories of the city. They summoned all the buildings, all the people who lived there…"

Tidus was still shaking his head, when it finally hit him. "The people…What? They're all dreams! Me…too?"

Fayth nodded. "Yes. You are a dream of the Fayth. You, your father, your mother, everyone. All dreams. And if the fayth stop dreaming…" Fayth let out a small sigh, and the image of Zanarkand crumbled, the entire city was in ruins.

"No! So what if I'm a dream…I like …being here." Tidus stammered, glancing over to Auron. "WAIT! Why is he here? You said we were both dreams…"

Fayth let out a deep sigh, and glanced away. "He is indeed a dream to, but…"

"How." Auron stated, not asked, the fayth, his eyes flashing. "How did I become one?"

Fayth didn't flinch under Auron's glare. "When you became young again. When you were reborn." Auron stopped, realizing that he spoke the truth, but Fayth continued. "There was no way we could drag your real body back, you were already dead. Made from pyreflies didn't make you real either. Only turning you into a dream…a dream of the fayth, would let you live. But only for a short time…"

"Short time!" Tidus shouted, as Auron was still trying to find a loophole. "Why a short time?"

"We've been dreaming for so long…we're tired…" Fayth glanced over to them both, showing the bags under his eyelids. He did indeed look tired…for someone who had been dreaming for so long.

"Would you, your father, and Auron…" Fayth began again. "Would you let us rest? The three of you have been touched by Sin. Sin, the one around whom all Spira- the spiral- revolves."

Auron finally came back into the game. "What are you saying?"

"You three are bore than just dreams now…" Fayth mumbled, as Yuna's voice came through…

"_Tidus? Sir Auron? Wake up! Please wake up!_"

"Just a little more… and maybe," Fayth nodded. "Maybe you are the dreams that will end out dreaming at last…" Auron shook his head, wanting to ask more questions. Tidus wanted to slug the fayth, but neither got their wish, for they blacked out…

* * *

Tidus shot up, Yuna practically wrapped around him. "Are you alright!" She exclaimed, looking worried. Tidus nodded weakly.

"Yeah…just…"

Auron sat up slowly, before lying back down, and holding his head in his hands. As the rest of the group was preoccupied with Tidus, I went over to Auron and kneeled beside him. "You scared me…you know?" Auron glanced up. "I knew Tidus was going to do that…but not you…"

Tidus at that moment jumped up and stretched. "You guys called, and we answered! Nothing like a good nap!" I shook my head at Tidus, and glanced back to Auron, only to have him sitting up, and staring at me intently.

"Yes?" I asked, before he leaned over and gave me a tight hug. Everyone glanced over; Rikku grinned, and Wakka raised his eyebrow, before muttering something under his breath. I simply flushed when I heard Auron mumble softly…

"I'm so sorry…"


	34. Caverns of Truth and Ruins of Despair

A/N- I would honestly be all "I'm sorry!! I'm Sorry!" but I really have no excuse. My computer, which I had started this chapter on, died, and I had to restarted it (better, in my opinion) so…I do hope you like it. Oh. More importantly…

I've decided that I actually like the main pairing in my fic. Yes. It has taken 30 plus chapters, and I've finally realized why I didn't like the character. She was immature to me (if you know the true nature of the OC, look at when the fic was started, and look at the date today) and now, she's finally wised up to the stuff that I wanted her to.

Another note…this chapter had something I didn't want to type in it, resulting in me taking forever (besides extra band practices and schoolwork) so…I am sorry. The next chapter, however, I made a bet to Auron that I would try and get it out by Christmas Day. Like…a gift to my kick ass reviewers. I do hope, with 21 days left as I type this Authors note, and less when I post this, that I can follow through.

Hope you had a great Thanksgiving, Thank you for reading and reviewing, and see you next chapter.

Oh. Thank all the reviewers, but special thanks to MidnightSpiral87. I really wish you had either an account or left an email address, because that review, (though I love all you reviewers!) , reminded me that I could fix up some stuff, but over all, the story was good. I printed out the review and put it on my wall, to remind me. If you're reading this, I hope you all (everyone) enjoys this chapter.

Talley ho,

Auron's Fan

Chapter 34- Caverns of Truth and Ruins of Despair

"Sir…sir Auron?" Auron glanced up to see the faces of the fellow guardians glancing down to him. Pulling back from his embrace, he looked into Brie's eyes, to see only confusion at what he had said. The only person in the entire group who did not look either confused or worried was Tidus.

Well, that was only because he knew the truth. The whole truth.

Shaking his head, and helping the girl next to him up, he turned to the cave. "We leave." He stated, beginning to head towards the entrance. No one behind him moved. He looked over his shoulder and raised his eyebrow, and everyone headed off.

Except for one person…

"Are you alright?" Brie questioned, tugging on the sleeve of his red coat. Tidus, who was walking by at the moment, raised his eyebrow, before following Yuna into the cave. Auron realized he had two options:

Tell her the truth, and have her worry/distance herself from him, or…

Simply put it off until later; put it off until she could understand the situation better.

Giving her a faint smile, he nodded. "Never better." He responded, before heading into the caverns, her slowly trailing behind him.

How could he expect her to understand the situation when he didn't understand it himself?

* * *

It had been some kind of day. After the Tidus and Auron woke up, and Auron apologized to me…(about what? I have no idea), Auron somehow regained his composure, and we set off into the cave. He seemed a bit off balance, like he was thinking too hard about something before we had even entered the cavern (cave…cavern… is there a difference?) but he had shrugged it off.

Well, Auron would never "shrug" something off, so he said he was fine.

We had been fighting fiends for probably 20 or so minutes, before Yuna realized that every hit Auron attempted to attack with missed, and he was in no shape to dodge the fiends attacks (I _would've_ noticed…I was too busy thinking…). She wanted to have him sit out, but he refused to leave the battle. It took Rikku hitting him with a Sleep bomb to get him out…plus Kimahri, Wakka and Tidus dragging him out of the battle.

I suppose I seemed a bit out of touch, cause I was ordered to not fight and sit beside Auron, to make sure he was doing alright.

…

Then again, after seeing the _smirks_ on the group's faces, I'll say they did that for kicks.

Ha.

Ha.

Not funny.

Later on, I sat off to the side with Auron leaning against me, his eyes closed in a serene manner. Well, maybe not that much. Maybe the look of some guy who was tricked into falling asleep. Heh heh. Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku had disappeared, along with the rest of the group (except Ryan) to try and solve these …cursed…puzzles.

You know, the fun one where Wakka has to hit his blitzball at the exact spot at the exact time? Fun? Fun for whom? Wasn't fun for me. Heck, I could hear Tidus' screams of agonizing pain echoing throughout the caverns.

Ryan nodded his head towards Auron, who seemed to be asleep to me. Speaking of Auron, what did he mean, "I'm sorry?" Sorry for what? And while on _that_ topic, what was going on with him anyway? Tidus should've been the only guy to black out after touching the Fayth wall… And what exactly had turned him so young? I gave a small sigh, before brushing a lock of hair out of Auron's face. He may have been the man who knew everything, and I should've known about him, but for now, he was an enigma.

A sexy enigma. But an enigma nonetheless.

"Long day, huh?" Ryan asked, smirking. Despite all that had happened, I laughed.

"Understatement of the century…" Shaking my head and trying to ignore the cold, I spoke something that had been on my mind for some time. "You…you always seem to be afraid of Seymour. Why?"

He gave me a small smile. "Well, if you're asking that, do you want to know how I met Sir Grumpy, too?" he gestured towards Auron. I shrugged.

"Sure…you don't have to if you don't wish." I commented, leaning against Auron. Ryan let out a small whistle, before standing up.

"You get comfy now. It's not that long of a tale, but it's a weird one."

* * *

"When I was a kid," Ryan began letting out a small sigh, "I always could do things that…well, were forbidden against the church. I could see into the future. I could use my own power to attack things, chi, or ki, whatever you want to call it. They discovered that it was easier to use me and my powers instead of fight against me. So, the church had continuous tried to get my parents to hand me over."

"Why…why didn't they?" I raised my eyebrow. "I mean, were they getting paid?" Ryan shot me a look, before laughing.

" I see that you're going to grow up to be a heartless parents." He remarked, starting to pace. "Of course. Thousands of gil. But my parents made enough to live by." He gave a small sigh. "Mind you, right now, I'm 16, so…I was about four at the time. Auron was twenty three, and…" clenching his fists, he muttered, "he would've been about sixteen."

"He who?" I questioned, before the numbers worked in my head. "No. wait…Seymour?" Ryan nodded slowly.

"My parents thought the church would eventually give up. They…they decide to…" he took a deep breath, putting his hand out. "Don't stop me. I'm just remembering this all.

"The church…let one of the maester's sons help out with the mission in recruiting me… what they didn't count on was Seymour letting lose.

"Seymour actually had power and he knew how to use it. He could command a small army of people. And…he…he told them, that if we, my parents didn't come out, we would die." I shook my head.

"That's…that's impossible!" I tried to jump up in shock, but with the weight of Auron on me, it was slightly difficult. "Why?! A death like that…"

"If it was a mistake," Ryan cut me off. "No one would be blamed. Except…" Ryan glanced over to the exit of the cavern. "A solider 'accidentally' lit something alight. I don't remember… I just….remember the heat of the fire.

"We didn't make it out…alive."

I blinked. "So you're…?"…Just like Auron? I wanted to ask, but he wasn't unsent anymore. What was he?" Ryan got the gist of what I was trying to say, and nodded.

"Unsent? For twelve years?" Ryan smiled. "Yeah. I am." I leaned against the wall and shook my head, before jumping up, recalling an important memory.

"Oh! That's why you disappeared when Yuna was sending Lulu's old summoner lady…!" I smiled slightly, as he nodded. Then, I frowned, and leaned against the wall. Another person…dead? Because of the church? Come on. The death toil because of the church should've been warning enough for people to notice something…hang on a sec...

"Wait! If your house was burning down, why didn't anyone try to help…?" Ryan gave a small smile.

"Just like the Al Bhed are known for being hated for the church, because my parents wouldn't give me up to the church, they…no one wanted to befriend them. Now, no more interruptions." He continued with his pacing.

"I had managed to crawl out of the building...my parents told me to leave. I even knew they wouldn't make it… Somehow, Auron had come back to the city to …" Ryan shook his head. "I don't know. I can't remember. Whatever reason, he had somehow showed up at the city for something, and saw a small child hurt. Even in his training, he had been taught, to help, and, assuming that he had been away from the city for some time, he didn't know the church was allowed to hurt my family. Neither did he know that _I_ was the child he was to take care of. He did, however. Take care of me, I mean. He brought me to the church head, and showed that a child had shown up in the wreckage, and the church was delighted. The person they wanted was alive. The ones they wanted dead, were. Perfect for them." Ryan let out a sigh. "So he took care of me, until he left for his pilgrimage. Then…" he simply cut off. "I'm sorry. Let me just end it here…"

I nodded quickly; Ryan's facial expression was so serious and upset, that it would've been cruel to make him continue. "I…do have a question, however." Ryan glanced over to me. "You're unsent. Don't…didn't you need a reason why you stayed?"

Ryan let out a small laugh. "Yeah. My parents, before they died, said I was special and should live. So…I may not have lived, but here I am."

"Aren't you…like, exhausted from living?" I was no expert in the whole unsent deal, but in all the fan fictions that Auron had been in, he was mentioned as "exhausted from trying to resist the pull of the Farplane." Or…something like that.

He gave me the biggest smile I've seen from him in a while. "True, but I have Rikku now. I have a reason to stay…until the end."

"The end?" Ryan shrugged, and glanced over to the far end of the caverns, where the noises of approaching people could be hear.

"Fayth says I know when it'll happen." He smiled slightly over to me. "Good enough for me."

Rikku bounced over and hugged Ryan's arm. "Hiya guys!" She grinned. "So…what's on the plan for toda—" She blinked down to Auron. Well, come on. He's like the leader. So, when the leader's asleep, no one's raring to move on ahead. "Oh."

Brandon slouched up from the back of the group, saw the sleeping Auron, and grinned. "Ah..._I'll_ get him up!" he grinned, cracking his knuckles. Before anyone knew what he was doing, Brandon punched Auron's arm. I'll assume it was a pretty hard punch, because Auron woke up. …Slowly. While yawning. …What kind of weak punch was that?!

Auron glanced up to the group. "The fiends?" he asked, seemingly confused. He should be, seeing as the last time he was awake, he was fighting. Yuna and Rikku whistled, as Lulu took over answering.

"They're long gone, Sir Auron," She smiled, and helped him up. And then they continued on their merry way.

Um…hi? Forget someone? I almost felt like waving my arms in the air, or at least throwing a rock at said party who just skipped off without me. Actually, I was reaching for the rock, when Tidus approached me.

"Angry?" Tidus glimpsed down to me, leaning me a hand to get me up. I shook my head, and hopped to my feet, forgetting the rock idea.

"That obvious?"

He smirked. "You're visibly seething." I slumped over and we started to walk up the path.

"I'm just tired…thinking too much." Turning over to Tidus, I added, "Hey…what did Fayth say to Auron?" Tidus quickened his pace. Haha…lucky for me I'm almost as tall as him, so I walked faster, and easily caught up. "Come on…answer…"

Tidus shrugged. "Why don't you ask Auron yourself?" I slowly shook my head once again, heading up to the front of the group, where Auron stood, as if…

…

Alright. As if he were "smelling" the air.

Yuna must've noticed that Auron was…erm, "smelling the air" as well, for she walked up to him. Before she could say anything… "They'll be upon us soon." Auron stated, staring to the nearby mouth of the cave. "She has sent fiends to test out summoner's strength."

The rest of the party, who were busy arguing whether or not to use to interesting looking teleportation machine to retrieve a certain party member, paused, and glanced over to Auron. Tidus who had finally walked up, raised his eyebrow, and glanced down to me. I shrugged, racking my brain. Was there a boss battle here? …Who knows…

"Who is 'she'?" Yuna inquired, titling her head. Auron smirked slightly before his tone became overall serious. He practically spat out the next word. But, he didn't. For he is Auron. And he wouldn't spit.

"_Yunalesca_." Tidus and I exchanged glances, for different reasons however. Knowing Tidus…he was probably thinking what kind of bitchy person must this Yunalesca have been, making Auron this mad. I, on the other hand, was wondering, how Auron would show Tidus why he stayed to watch over him, if he wasn't unsent anymore.

"Lady Yunalesca?" Yuna automatically corrected him, blinking.

Auron nodded, his eyes never leaving the mouth of the cave, where the sun was slowly setting. "In Zanarkand, she awaits the arrival of the strongest."

All the Yevonites around us (Lulu, Wakka…Yuna, the whole nine yards) gasped. Rikku blinked. "Waiiit a minute. That old whore we saw in Seymour's office is still walking around? So…she's like an…an undead bitch? …Cool…"

Ryan shook his eyes and rolled his head. No. Strike that. Reverse it. "No. She's an unsent."

Auron gave a nod towards his former student, before turning back to Yuna. "As much as Mika, Seymour and…" Letting the word hang in the air, he shook his head.

Yuna gave a small nod. "I see…"

Auron chuckled. "Lost your nerve?" Yuna looked up to Auron. If you ever saw him, even when he looked…well, younger, you could tell that he was the same old guy from before. The exhaustion in his eyes gave away the truth.

"No. Nothing frightens me now."

Auron nodded. "Hm. Braska would be proud." Yuna smiled widely up to Auron.

"Then…I must not let him down."

"Are you two DONE yet?" Rikku exclaimed, from her safe point behind Ryan. Auron and Yuna blinked, and glanced over to her. "I mean, Brie looks kinda lonely over there, as does Tidus…" Yuna blushed, and Auron rolled his eyes, before chuckling softly to himself and walking to me. …Hey…cool.

"Lonely?" I glanced up to him.

"She's a liar. I am not lonely. Now you go off and have you lovely conversation about keeping on family traditions. I'll continue to count the rocks on the ground. Which, for your information, I've counted up to 673. Not including pebbles. Do you want me to include—"

"Brie." I shut up about the stupid pebbles, without glancing up to him. "Is something actually wrong?"

"No…it's just…" I almost jumped a foot when I suddenly remembered. "Yuna!! Yuna!" Quickly running away from Auron, I tapped Yuna on the shoulder. "All your aeons are …um…drive…over…! Overdrived, right?" Yuna nodded, before blinking.

"Wait…why?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"…Nooothing." I gave an innocent grin. She smiled, but shook her head.

"Sir Auron, you know the terrain better than the rest of us. Should we be wary of something, and should we rest a night, or should we press forward?" Auron let out a sigh and glanced over.

"We should move on." Ryan spoke before Auron could even open his mouth. "Knowing the fact that Auron's been here already, this…pull from Zanarkand is slowly becoming overwhelming. Is it not?" Ryan raised his eyebrow. "Besides, if something's coming, I want to kill it, and press onward."

"Pull from Zanarkand?" Rikku blinked. "How would it affect you?" Ryan said nothing, but leaned against the nearby wall of the cave.

Auron shook his head, before glancing to Yuna.

"It depends. If you want to rest a little closer to Zanarkand, we continue. If we want to stay in the cave overnight, we stay."

Tidus coughed loudly at that suggestion. Yuna noted this, and glanced back to her guardians. "All who want to stay in the caves say Aye." No one spoke. "Um…should we press onward them?"

"Only if you want to?" Lulu nodded, glancing toward the cave in a hopeful manner. The others contributed as well.

"Yah—I mean, if you feel like continuing."

"I hate this place."

"Ryan!"

"She asked for the truth…" he admitted. "Majority rules. Let's move onward." With that being said, he strode out of the cave, the other guardians slowly meandering behind.

Yuna smiled over to Tidus, before quickly leaving the cave as well. Tidus shrugged, before hiking out. I leisurely began walking out before Auron caught up to me. "You worry me sometimes…"

"Me?" I grinned up to him. "Come on. You're blacked out at that Fayth shrine thing. What happened? Did you talk to Fayth? What did he say?" I knew it had to be bad, judging on both Tidus' and Auron's reaction to telling me. "What?" I gently shook his arm. "Please tell me."

There was a short scream outside, and Auron glanced down to me. "I will tell you. Later…I promise." I must've given him a disappointed look, because he leaned and softly kissed my cheek. "Please. Do not worry about it."

Frowning, I shrugged. 'Nothing I could do about it now…' I thought, and we both headed out to the battle.

* * *

Auron scanned around, looking for the monster, and when he saw nothing, headed towards the group. "The fiend is the Sanctuary Keeper," He informed them, "I have a plan on how to beat it…"

Walking up to him, I grinned. "Well, I have a better one. Besides," pointing behind me, I added "It's here."

Rikku yelped. "It's so…UGLY." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Rikku, if we don't defeat it, it will become hotter than us." Rikku's jaw dropped, and she pulled out a handful of grenades. Auron shook his head.

"Listen to her plan first, before you blow us all to Kingdom Come."

I smirked. Oh. Speaking of which, where is Kingdom Come anyway? Is it like Kingdom Hearts? …Never mind. "Look, Yuna, summon all your aeons, if you can. Use Overdrive for them….It's a good plan!" I protested to Auron shaking his head.

"Almost, but not quite. Tidus, have you Hastega?" Tidus blinked at the order of the sentence, but nodded. "Great. Does anyone have protect or reflect?" Rikku rummaged through her pack and pulled out a handful of light curtains, handing them to everyone in the group.

When looked at questionably, she added, "They cast Protect."

Auron nodded, and I added in, "I can cast reflect… reflect on the thing, right?" He nodded, and I ran up to do so, hoping Auron would be able to carry out the rest of my instructions.

Summoning Pendragon, I smirked. Heh. This would be easy…probably too easy. Damn it. Shaking my head, I gathered the energy to summon reflect, and cast the spell. Turning around to head back to the party, I felt something hit the back of my head. 'The hell…?' I thought, as my eyes went out of focus, and thinking straight wasn't really an option.

* * *

Auron glanced at Brie heading back from the beat looking confused, as well as dazed. "Brieana?" He raised his eyebrow, as she snapped her head up, and ran up to him, punching him in the gut. '_Surprising strong attack_,' he thought, before the reality of the situation settled in. "Yuna! Summon the Aeons!" Yuna gave a worried look, before turning back to the battle, and summoning Shiva first. "Guard her! Make sure it can't attack, in between aeons!"

Tidus walked up to Auron, who was attempted to restrain Brie from physically beating him up. Not like she'd be able to easily. But she was trying… "What's wrong-?"

"Confused." Auron cut off. From his tone of voice, Tidus could tell half of Brie's hit were actually impacting him. "You wouldn't have a remedy, would you?" Tidus nodded, searching through his pack for one. "Quickly, please."

"Here." Tidus threw a Remedy at her; in result, she blinked up to him, confused at the situation, but not actually Confused.

"Did I miss something?" I blinked, and rubbed my eyes. "Hey, when did it become night…?" I continued rubbing my eyes, but I couldn't see. "Um…what's wrong with me…?"

"You're blinded." Auron offered, sounding in pain. I wonder what had happened to him. Honestly, he needs to learn to keep himself safer! "Tidus. Can Yuna heal her?"

"In Yuna's current predicament," Tidus voice made it seemed as if he was torn between laughing, and sounding worried. "I'll say that asking her to pause in summoning all her aeons so sis can see is a bit selfish, don't you think?" A _twack_ rang through the air, and Tidus muttered, "It was a joke. You did not have to hit me."

"Something wrong?" Wakka asked, sounding slightly out of breath. This was so annoying! God, there were other ways to …unblind me!

"Do you have any Eyedrops?" I asked, lighting punching what I thought to be Wakka on the shoulder.

"Brie, that was my stomach." Ryan didn't sound very happy, from the way he said it.

"Whoops…" I shrugged, and then attempted to sit on the ground, so I wouldn't hurt anyone else or myself.

Wouldn't luck just have it that I would sit on a ROCK?

"OW!" I screamed, jumping up, and clinging to the nearest person. "Why are there sharp rocks lounging about?!?!"

Tidus laughed. "Oh look. Yuna's done."

* * *

Now, that was an easy battle. _Brie had been right,_ Yuna mused, heading over to the group after she, Rikku, and Lulu had stayed behind collecting the left over items. "Is something wrong here?" She asked, walking up to see Tidus give Brie a noogie. Hm. Looked painful.

Wakka choked back a laugh, and put on a serious façade, so he wouldn't look like he enjoyed watching someone else in pain.

Well, this façade lasted two minutes. He began laughing again.

"Shut up!" Brie exclaimed widely, waving her fists in every which way. "I swear if I could see you, I'd kick your ass!"

Auron stood off to the side, shaking his head. Yuna decided that he was the sanest out of the group, and walked up to him. "What's wrong with her?"

"Blind." He responded, chuckling softly. "I suppose the Sanctuary Keeper hit her." Absent-mindedly rubbing a wound on his abdomen, he added, "You would have Eye Drops, or be able to cast Esuna, would you?" She nodded, handing the items collected from the battle to Lulu, and pulling out her staff. Uncrossing his arms, Auron inadvertently showed the wound on his stomach; Yuna couldn't help but gasping softly.

"Did the creature get you as well?" Auron raised his eyebrow.

"I assure you, I'm fine. Could you…?" he glanced back over to Brie, and Yuna nodded.

"O-of course."

* * *

"I despise you."

Tidus blinked and glanced down to me. "Why?"

I narrowed my eyes and punched him on the shoulder. "You sure as hell didn't help when I was defenseless. Now, I kill thee." I rose my hand to whack him upside the head, when Rikku flopped to the ground (SHE didn't sit on a rock. See? Nature hates me!).

"Can we finally rest? We went frolicking through the caverns, and we just fought some nasty ass beast!" She whined, shaking her head.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Rikku, you willing fought."

"That's only because YOU said I would look like it if I didn't!" She protested, crossing her arms.

"You…believed me?" he sighed, as the rest of the group whistled. Well, Auron didn't.

"No need." Glancing over to his left, he added, "We reach the summit soon." However, he didn't move an inch from the rock he was leaning against.

"I know…" Rikku glanced to the ground, and started doodling in the dirt. "That's why I want to stop for a bit… soon means…" she gave a small sigh and looked up to Yuna.

"There's not much time left." Tidus finished, crossing his arms and shaking his head. Yuna walked up to Tidus and gently touched his arm, gaining nothing but a sigh in return.

Glimpsing down to Rikku, she added, "Rikku…"

Rikku waved her hands, and, ignoring the hand Ryan had out to help her up, hopped to her feet. "Fine. I'll think on the way."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light at the entrance (or exit, depends on how you think of it) of the cave (or cavern…) and a figure started slowly walking out. We all squinted too see Brandon storm out, looking pissed off. Very, _very_ pissed off.

"What happened to you?" Yuna asked, looking thoroughly concerned as Tidus blinked, and Rikku and Ryan exchanged glances, the sour mood from earlier somehow forgotten.

"Not only did I get teleported to the FOOT of Mount Gagazet," Brandon glared, shooting a very dirty look towards Ryan. "But the remaining Ronso questioned me for hours about the murderer of their race. Hours. It took me ten minutes to tell them it was Seymour, and it took them the past hour for them to believe me."

Yuna raised her eyebrow and glanced over to Ryan, Rikku, and Tidus. Tidus was staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, and Rikku was talking to Ryan in Al Bhed about something. Pity for Ryan that he wasn't fluent in Al Bhed, but he simply nodded at what he thought were important parts.

Sighing, Yuna and the rest of the gang turned and headed for the summit.

* * *

"She's right you know…" I mumbled to myself, thinking about what Rikku had said (before Brandon had returned), as the group headed off, save Wakka, Tidus, and Auron (that's…like half the guys in our group…). "The summits so far off. That does leave less time…"

'Don't I already know the outcome?' I asked myself, shaking my head. 'That's not the problem…the quicker we get to Sin, the less time I will have to find out anything about Auron… the less time for Tidus and Yuna to be together…and probably the less time for Rikku and Ryan to be together…' I sighed softly.

"Something wrong?" Auron asked, walking up to me. 'That seems to be his new favorite phrase…' I thought, shaking my head, before glancing to his stomach.

"Hey! What happened here?" I asked, lightly touching the ripped fabric, before pulling out Pendragon and turning it into a staff. "Was this the Sanctuary Keeper?"

Auron chuckled lightly as I healed him. "Actually, it was you." I felt my eyes widened as I looked up to him in amazement.

"What…? Me?! When?" He shook it off when Wakka called back to Tidus. 'I don't believe this! Blinded… and Auron somehow got hurt because of me? From me? …This is fishy.'

"Hey, come on. Let's go." Tidus shook his head and looked up to the nearby summit.

"We're almost there, aren't we?" Wakka laughed, and clapped Tidus on the back, causing him to wince.

"We've come a long way, brudda."

And Auron laughed, quietly however. Not chuckled… but actually laughed.

Heh. I like his laugh.

Tidus, on the other hand, took that as a threat. "What's so funny?"

Auron gave a slight shrug. "You remind me of myself." He slowly took a few more steps closer to the summit, before continuing. However, he didn't turn to face us. "Before, the closer I came to Zanarkand, the more I wondered…when we arrive, Braska will call the Final Aeon." It would've taken an Auron expert to notice this, and that's what I am-- he lowered his head a fraction, showing that he was physically and mentally exhausted. "He will fight Sin, then die. I thought my mind was made up long before. But…when I stood here…" Gazing up to the group, he added, "My resolve wavered.

"Huh…" Wakka shook his head. "Never would've figured. Legendary guardians choke sometimes too, yah?" Auron turned his head back around, smirking slightly.

"Legendary guardian? I was just a boy. A boy…about your age, actually." He nodded slowly. "I wanted to change the world, too. But I changed nothing. That it my story." He slowly began heading off the rest of the group, leaving a baffled Wakka behind, when I quickly caught up to him. He glanced down to me.

"You know…I really don't want to go to Zanarkand anymore…" He raised his eyebrow, the expression on his face obvious stating that he wanted to laugh, if it wasn't rude. "I mean…not just that. Memories linger there, you know?" I shrugged, wondering if he would know what I was talking about. I mean, heck, he knew everything else! No reason he couldn't just read my mind and just figure it out.

"No, actually, I don't know," he admitted. "But once they learn the truth, don't worry. You and I both know that Yuna would never let Yunalesca turn one of them into…that." Giving me a reassuring smile (or half smile, if you looked at it that way), he headed off to the head of the group.

…What?! How does he not know this?! And why isn't he sure? He should know! Or at least read minds… Unless, something like a mind block stopped him from knowing so much about the future…

"Ugh…" Shaking my head, I caught up to the group. This was too much to think about at the moment.

* * *

_A city dead for a thousand years. _Tidus gazed out onto the vast area of Zanarkand, the land that was once his home, ruined. _A city I had to see for my own eyes_. Brie was staring opened mouthed at the scenery, while most of the rest of the guardians stood in the background, Auron included. _The end of Yuna's journey._ Yuna stood, surveying the land with a close eye. In her mind, she was probably inspecting the land where she was going to die. _The last chapter…in my story_. The way Auron was staring at the city, and what the fayth boy had said, it might've been the last chapter in his story, as well.

_My thoughts, they kept floating up, and then slipping through my fingers. Slipping away before I could pin them down…with words._

The scenery of a dead city beckoned them closer…

* * *

Rikku was staring over the edge of the cliff, before shaking her head, and stamping her foot onto the ground. Everyone, save Ryan and Auron turned to look at her. "Yuna, I say no!" I blinked. Hey…She's always said 'Yunie' before… "If we go down there…then you'll…"

Yuna shook her head and smiled sadly. "Rikku… You're a true friend, and I thank you, but…" she turned back to the ruins of the city. "I must go. Down to Zanarkand."

"I'm not saying we shouldn't go…" Rikku protested, shaking her head vigorously. "But shouldn't we think about it some more? There's gotta be some kind of way we can save you, Yuna!" She exclaimed, looking almost ready to the point of tears. I glanced over to Auron, to see him focused on the city. It must've been hard, to not say a word about how not just Yuna might have died, but how someone else would've gone also.

Taking a deep breath, Yuna stated with firm resolve, "All my life. I knew this moment would come."

Rikku, who had been sniffling this entire time, finally started crying. "Yunie…" she sniffled, and Yuna rushed over to Rikku, hugging her cousin tightly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and watched the only family members in the group converse. To them, it could've been the last time.

(I mean, course I knew something else, but come on. If I said anything, I would've been beaten to a pulp.)

"Thank you Rikku." Yuna smiled, ignoring her own tears as she hugged her cousin. "Thank you for everything." Rikku shook her head in response.

"Don't say that, Yunie! It's not over yet…!"

Slowly, Yuna shook her head. "Tell Cid thank you."

Giving a small pout, Rikku said, "No… you can tell him yourself."

Yuna sighed softly. "Please…"

"Yunie…don't say that because… we're gonna see each other again, okay?" Rikku sniffled again, and Yuna hugged her tightly, thinking that it could very well be the last time.

* * *

"Kimahri," Yuna instructed, about a half hour later, when Rikku had finally calmed down. "let's go."

* * *

Tidus gave a small sigh. All this was so serious… before, of course, he tripped over a sphere laying on the ground. "Ow." He mumbled, shaking his head. I glanced down, before picking up the sphere, ignoring his mumbling about not helping him up.

"Did Yuna drop this?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded.

"Shall we watch?" He shrugged, and grinned slightly, before flipping the sphere on, and ignoring the fact that the rest of the group had already left to build camp.

* * *

_It was a recording of Yuna's. The scene outside Mi'ihen Highroad travel Agency. In the picture currently, Lulu and Wakka were standing by the chocobo stall._

"Sir Auron. Kimahri told me…when my father wanted me taken from Bevelle to Besaid…it was you who told Kimahri, right? I had always wanted to meet you someday. I am truly glad that I had …that chance. Having you as a guardian was so great an honor I don't know how to thank you. Perhaps…if I defeat Sin…. That will be my thanks to you. That's what I'll do. Yes. I will challenge Sin. I will defeat Sin. If you are all watching this…then I guess Sin is already gone. And so am I, I suppose… Anyway…I just wanted to say, Sir Auron, I thank you…" _She laughed quietly_. "I know that this shouldn't be even put here, but I suppose…you look cute together… um… Who know…" _She shook her head, before the screen went black._

* * *

Tidus narrowed his eyes at the sphere. "Oh come on! Why is he first?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Perhaps it's because he's hot?" Tidus raised his eyebrow to me.

"Well, we know who the "you" Yuna was referring to while talking about Auron, hmm…" He grinned, and I scowled.

"Shut up. And he's first because he's a legend. You're…a nerd."

"A nerd?!"

We continued watching the sphere, as it went through Yuna thanking Kimahri, and reminiscing with Lulu and Wakka about their old days back at Besaid when she was still younger, and Chappu… Finally, she got to the part about her darling Tidus.

…Crap…

She wasn't talking about Tidus…

* * *

"Lady Brieana…or Brie, I suppose. You were…" _She laughed softly_. "A very interesting character to meet. Very different than what people had spoken about you to be, but nevertheless, a fun character to be around. I suppose I won't be able to remember to stop adding on the "Lady", but I was raised to call you that…" _Another laugh_. "It's strange. You came here, and like they said, you seemed to know everything about everything. You had an interesting personality, and could always make someone smile…but sometimes, you would stare off into the distance, looking…just…alone. I do hope you find someone for you someday… but then again… Heh. You probably already have each other, but don't know…" _The picture showed Auron's back as he explained something, pacing, to a very bored and uninterested looking Brie._

"I can't believe I'm saying this on sphere…I'll probably have to re-record this…"

* * *

Tidus burst out laughing. "I didn't know you and Auron had each other back then." I rolled my eyes. I didn't think she'd leave me a message…heh. Cool. I suppose that I'm now part of video game history. Maybe I'll have books written about me… Ohh…look! Now's Tidus's!

* * *

"I guess that leaves…the newest and most interesting guardian. Star player of the Zanarkand Abes! You are… I am…" _She gave a small sigh_. "Well, um… I'm glad… I'm glad that we met. We haven't even known each other that long, but …It's funny. So this is what it feels like. It's a much more wonderful feeling that anything I had ever imagined. Wonderful…but it hurt, sometimes. I wonder.

"I…I just want to say, thank you for everything. Maybe…maybe that's why it hurts. When I…When I think about us never being together at all…I'm afraid. No, I shouldn't put that…"_ Picture shows Yuna shaking her head and placing the sphere upon the ground_. "I'll do that part over…um…"

"Hey! Whatcha up to?"

* * *

I couldn't help it- I burst out laughing. "You idiot!! You interrupted your own message!" Tidus laughed nervously, and shook his head.

"Ehh…shut up." He was slightly red, so I knew he had to be embarrassed. Well, that's what he gets for laughing at the parts about Auron and me. Karma's a bitch. Hee. Glancing up from the sphere, I practically jumped a mile. "What?"

"Crap! They're gone!!" Tidus looked around as well, and jumped.

"They could've waited!!!" After Tidus had securely pocketed the sphere, we ran off at top speed down the steep inclined. Down into the awaiting city of Zanarkand.

* * *

Around the dying campfire sat ten people, most of them under the ages of 17. Children, in the eyes of most: A summoner, a legend, a messiah, a star blitzball player, a jedi, an Al Bhed, a Captain of a Blitz team, a mage, a Ronso, and a normal teenage boy. Joined together only to see one thing through-- to defeat Sin. They all huddled around the warmth of the campfire, trying to realize that they had finally made it. Made it to Zanarkand, city of the dead. When at the same time, others were trying to put off how long they would make it to the holy city, to save the life of an important person.

No matter who they were, everyone around that campfire was thinking, about something. There was no noise, save for the crackling of the fire.

The blitzball player seemed to have had enough, and he hopped to his feet, walking around the edge of the people sitting around the fire. The youngest girl there glanced up to him from beside the eldest guardian, and gave him a faint smile. He nodded in return, before gently placing a hand on the summoner's shoulder.

Turning around to face him, she too gave a small smile, slowly closing her bi-colored eyes. Lifting his hand from her shoulder, he hiked up the hill, and gazed to the fallen city, with the setting sun dancing in the waters stretched above him. Only one thought flashed through his head.

'_Listen to my story. This…may be our last chance._'

* * *

It was much later that night. Like, so later, that you could see the pyreflies floating around in space from where we had camped. Auron actually wanted to keep moving on, but when Yuna fell asleep by the fire, that was enough reason to stay.

Besides…

Tidus looked cute carrying Yuna back to their tent. Squee.

But since the cute couple ness was over, and mostly everyone was asleep (except Auron. He seems to enjoy staying up.) I had decided to sit on the edge of the small cliff where Tidus had said his famous quote, and sigh.

'What the heck was I doing here?' I thought, tucking my knees to my chest. And seriously, what was I? I was dragged from my home by a small child in ripped pants, met up with a bunch of fictitious characters, fell in love with a guy more than twice my age, some how dragged my old boyfriend into this whole mess, messed up the entire plot line by even being here, and worst of all…

How long had I even been here? I might have to repeat a grade!!

…Alright, that thought was on the top of my mind, but there was a more important one above it:

If I was this supposed "messiah" or whatever, how? And why me, while I'm on the topic. I was never a strong person, I'm lazy, I'm smart but not a genius…

So why?

"What's on your mind?" I looked up to see said crush towering above me. It seemed as if he had abandoned his position as watching the camp to come up here to see me. …Hee.

I slowly shook my head, and hugged my knees tighter. "Nothing…." Auron sighed almost inaudibly, and unceremoniously dropped his coat on my head. "I don't need this every time something could be wrong, you know." I mumbled under my breath, clutching the coat closer nevertheless.

"It was my father's." Auron stated, glancing out over the water. Blinking, I looked over to him. I don't think he had ever mentioned his family before…or had he? Gosh. My memory is so bad!

"What happened to him?" I questioned, tucking my arms in the sleeves, and hugging it tighter. I may have no admitted it, but it was kinda cold. Of course, here we were, sitting as far away from the now dying fire as possible. Sheesh.

"He …died." The way Auron said that made it seem like more had happened…but it was obvious he wasn't going to tell me. Fine. Leave me a cliff hanger, and let me freeze to death on this god forsaken rock. Well cliff. And was it really god forsaken…? …

I seriously need to get a life.

Shrugging my shoulders, I responded lamely, "I'm sorry." What else was I to say? "_I deeply regret your loss and…and…something, something blah, blah, blah?_" I'm not good with that kinda stuff.

Without even looking over to me, Auron placed his arm on my shoulder, hugging me close. "I know you. You wouldn't stay up this late without a good reason. Talk."

I grimaced. Bleh. I wasn't going to talk. I had a will of iron! "This isn't that late. Look, the night is still young."

Raising his eyebrow, he pointed off into the distance. "And the beginning rays of sunlight stretching from the water is just my imagination?"

Squinting, I looked out to the water. Damn. Those were sun rays. "I was thinking."

"About what?" He retorted, turning to me. I gave a slight shrug, before leaning my head against his shoulder. Oh…his shoulder made an excellent makeshift pillow…perhaps…

Next thing I knew, he was shaking me awake. "What?!" I exclaimed, almost jumping up. Auron's expression showed that he would've chuckled, if he wasn't slightly annoyed.

"You fell asleep before answering my question."

"About what I was thinking?" When he slowly nodded, I just spoke, so I could go back to sleep. "Look, all I was worried about was why the heck anyone would want me to be this all powerful person with…well power." Stretching slightly, I added, "And…I've been wondering… if this whole story's been messed up, what's going to happen to you? Because…" Yawn. Crap; sleep is returning… "If you were to disappear…" Another yawn. I'll probably fall asleep without finishing. Great. "I'd be very…lost."

* * *

Auron gave another slight shake to the girl sitting next to him, but she was out of it. Shaking his head, he thought, '_Figures; the only time I can actually talk to her is when she is about to pass out…_' What was with the last thing, however? How could she possibly know that?

…

Ignoring the fact that she knew too many things to start out with…which could be an adding factor.

Rubbing his eyes with a strained attempt to stay awake, he stared out to the now rising sun. '_What am I going to do about this…? And here I thought being an unsent was bad. This…_' he shook his head slowly. '_When…or more importantly, how am I going to tell her_?'

That was his last conscious thought, before his eyes slowly closed from sheer exhaustion.

* * *

Yuna stepped out of her tent, well rested, and ready to head off to Zanarkand. Although it was a difficult choice for everyone, she knew she had to make it, and…

…

What in the world were her guardians doing?

"Yuna!" Tidus whispered softly, beckoning her closer. Raising her eyebrow, and heading up to the top of the hill, she had to cover her mouth in order not to "aw".

For sitting there, fast asleep were the youngest and oldest guardians, all snuggled up.

…

Aw.

Wakka glanced down to the fire, and put in his two cents. "Seeing as the fire still going, they must've been awake until recently…"

"And the fact that neither of them have awaken, must symbolize that they won't be awakening," Lulu responding, approaching the bottom of the hill. "Come. Breakfast is served, and Kimahri already has a plan of action incase those two stay asleep all day.

Rikku was leaning down, and poking Auron with a random twig she had found. "Amazing…he hasn't woken up yet!" Ryan groaned, and dragged her away; informing her that Auron was a light sleeper (now was an exception…man. Would you still be asleep if you fell asleep at dawn?) and waking him up against his will only gave you pain and bruises, complementary Auron.

She nodded slowly, and they headed down to eat a hearty meal, leaving the sleeping two behind.

* * *

By the time I had finally gotten around to waking up, the sun had fallen once again, with me glancing out over to water to see the sun setting. 'Interesting,' I thought, before lying back down, and closing my eyes.

After a few seconds, my eyes shot open. What the hell?! I looked down to my make shift pillow, to see Auron laying there, looking really…I dunno. Innocent. And sweet.

Oh yeah, and the fact that it was now dark again.

Jumping up, but taking the coat that I was still wearing with me down the hill, I looked around to the small group, and approaching the first person I saw. "Heya Lulu… where is everyone?"

Lulu looked up and gave a small smile. "The rest headed off through Zanarkand, to collect items that Brandon assured to them that were there…Kimahri stayed behind to guard camp with me, and you and Sir Auron…" She gave a small smirk. Uh oh…

"Me and Auron…?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows. She smiled, knowingly, and shook her head. Kimahri walked up and gestured up the hill.

"Group did not want to wake Sir Auron or you." He informed, nodding. Lulu stood up and brushed her skirts off as well, as she gave a tired sigh, and uttered a final 'Fire' Spell to the fire.

"We decided that we would head off to Zanarkand when you were all awake. And that perhaps, that moving by the light of the moon…" She glanced up at the same time I did. Moon? What moon? The only light that came were from the pyreflies. "The fiends wouldn't notice us as much…"

Scanning the area, I pointed to the distance, where a group of people were approaching. "If that's them, I'll go wake Auron… So we can head off as soon as possible." Turning, I quickly headed up the hill without another word.

Reaching the top, I blinked, realizing that Auron wasn't lying down any more. In fact, he was sitting up, and staring at the Zanarkand dome, with a controlled hatred in his eyes. "You okay?" I gently shook his shoulder, attempting to bring him from his …I don't know. To wake him up, I suppose.

He blinked a few times, realizing where he was before giving a small smile. "Yeah. I'm alright." Slowly standing up, he gave a slight chuckle. "We've been working to get here for so long…it's just…"

"Strange that we're here?" I offered, beginning to shrug off his coat to give it to him. He gratefully took back the garment, before nodding.

"Yeah…"

Because I realized that this place had to be pretty…harsh on Auron, I didn't speak again until we were down the hill, and joined up with the others. Tidus and Wakka were giving the fiend strength ratio…thing to Lulu and Kimahri, and Yuna was healing up the party. Brandon, however, was sulking off in a corner. So…naturally…

"What's up?" He glanced up to me slowly, before looking away. "How was Zanarkand—?"

"Do you realize that when we're done, none of this will exist?" He questioned, without looking up. "Did it cross your mind that Auron doesn't exist in our world?"

I frowned slightly, but answered. "Yeah…so?" Brandon rolled his eyes and stared up to me.

"And if he did," he continued, ignoring my question. "That it would be illegal anyway, if you two were together?"

"What are you getting at?" I questioned defensively, raising my eyebrow. Brandon sighed slightly, before looking away. Again.

"It's nothing. Forget it." I bit the inside of my cheek, and turned him to face me.

"Bull. That's not nothing. What were you going to do when you got home, tell someo--?" I cut off, before looking to the ground.

He scoffed. "How would I? I'm dead in case you forgotten." I must've looked upset, I don't know, but Brandon put a hand on my shoulder. "Look…I didn't mean to beat you up about it. I'm just…I dunno. Worried."

"It'll be okay…" I grinned up to him, not believing the words myself. "I know it will work out."

From the look on his face, it seemed as if he didn't believe me as well.

* * *

It had been close to about 9pm…well, ish. It looked like it could've been around 9pm, but hey. I don't know. Anyway, it was late, and we were battling our way up to the Zanarkand Ruins. Even though in the game they give you a fairly small area to run, from the campfire to the dome, it was about a 3 hour walk. Near the end of it, I was more exhausted, than tired, seeing as we had fought at least every type of fiend eighteen times. Somehow, Yuna had learned the third level magics, and she, along with Tidus and Auron, could easily beat away almost all of the fiends that approached us. I had to smile. Back home, those three were my main party.

We were maybe a half hour from the dome (but seeing all the random battles, who knows. It could've ended up being two hours), when Wakka glanced up to the dome. I'll assume that in their item collecting, they had never gotten this far, so he felt so inclined to add, "Looks like the Farplane."

Auron stared to the dome, shaking his head. "Close enough."

Everyone must've noted the edge in Auron's voice. He had been becoming considerably quieter as we approached the dome, so no one responded.

* * *

"The dome!" Ryan exclaimed, sighing in relief. "I don't even know why it took us this long, but thank all above! We made it..." glancing back to the sullen group, he shut up.

Rikku and Tidus were exchanging looks, realizing that their time was practically cut short; Wakka and Lulu were both nodding towards Yuna, realizing that she was going to die soon; Kimahri…didn't do anything; I was staring at Auron, as if I could penetrate his mind if I stared long enough, and Auron was, by now, glaring up to the done.

So, with all of us like that, it wasn't a surprise when everyone jumped about three feet when some ghost guy hovered by us, demanding us to state our names. Well, not us, but Yuna.

Yuna bowed to him. "I am the summoner Yuna. I have come from the island of Besaid."

He nodded, and then it hit me. I knew he looked familiar! He was Trema! From Final Fatasy X-2? …Never mind…

"Your eyes, my dear," he rasped. "Show me the long road you have traveled." Yuna blinked, then walked up to him, eyes wide, like if our journey wasn't tough enough, he would send us back. Knowing the impatient party members, it seemed like they would murder everyone who got in their way _now_. However, the Trema guide dude nodded. "Very good. You have journeyed well." Rikku had to elbow both Tidus and Ryan, who both started coughing when he said this. "Lady Yunalesca will surely welcome your arrival." I, who was holding Auron's hand, could feel his hand clench. Glancing up to him, I tried to smile, and he loosened the pressure in his hand. Slightly. "Go to her now, and bring your guardians with you. Go."

Everyone hustled inside, and Rikku gave a small shriek when she looked behind her. After turning around, I clung to Auron slightly tighter. He raised his eyebrow before turning also.

The guide had disappeared.

…I already knew that the guy was a ghost but this predicament just made it all the more creepy…

* * *

"If it might benefit the future of Spira, I will gladly give my life. It is the highest honor for which a guardian might ask. Use my life, Lady, Yocun, and ride Spira of Sin." Lulu's eyes widened when she heard the sprit say this, but before she could say anything, both the spirit who had spoken and the other lady, (probably "Lady Yocun") had disappeared.

Ryan groaned; Rikku was clinging him so tightly, it looked like his arm may fall off. "What…what was that?" she whispered.

"Our predecessors." Auron answered tersely.

Lulu shook her head. "She said, "Lady Yocun," didn't she? Wait! She guarded High Summoner Yocun?" Wakka and Yuna gave wide eyed looked to Lulu for even looking at this, but even more wide eyed stares when Auron didn't say no.

"This dome is filled with pyreflies." Auron explained. It honestly seemed like he was going to say what he had to, and be done with it. "It's like one gigantic sphere. People's thoughts remain here. Forever."

'Uh oh… Isn't this the part in the game…' I shook my head. 'This isn't good…' I had been so worried about…well, everything, that I had forgotten. Zanarkand. … We're in Zanarkand! This is like…an Auron fangirl's dream, for Auron's in this part a lot…but… Glancing up, I bit my lip. He's not going to like what happens…

"No! Mother, no!" A young Seymour cried, rubbing his eyes. That jolted me out of my thought process. I glanced over to the younger Seymour, and was totally surprised.

The younger Seymour wasn't all…icky, and guado haired, but he had about shoulder length brown hair. "I don't want you to become a fayth!"

"There is no other way…" The lady I assume to be his mother. …I mean, is …was his mother. "Use me, and defeat Sin." The woman honestly looked like tired. Bags under her eyes, thoroughly exhausted the whole shabang. "Only then…will the people accept you."

"I don't care about then! I need you mother! No one else!"

Meanwhile, Auron, who must've realized who the small child was, was gripping his katana way too tightly for someone sane. I grabbed his arm, and attempted to pry the weapon out of his hands, but he had honestly stared to lose it. 'This is not good,' I thought, shaking his arm. 'If he's this bothered by this, he not going to make it through the other stuff…"

"I don't have much time left…" Seymour's mother finished, and they both disappeared. Wakka and Rikku exchanged glances.

"Hey…wasn't that…?" Wakka began, raising his eyebrow.

"Seymour?!" Rikku blinked, clinging to Ryan even tighter. I had let go of Auron, and he had gone off in search of fiends to murder. Currently, it was safer than trying to hold him down.

"This is getting creepy…" I mumbled to Tidus, who nodded slowly.

"Hey…Auron said that people's thoughts remain here forever… You think…?" He began, when there was a loud _clatter!_ Of a katana off in the distance. Everyone exchanged looks, before spiriting off to see what it was.

Auron was standing there, staring straight in front of him, not moving. A Fallen monk started up his flame thrower, but Yuna had Firaga-ed him to the next century before he had attacked. "Hey, Sir Auron? What's wrong? You don't look so good…" Wakka commented, stating to obvious.

Where we looked next, what we heard next, and whom we heard it from next told it all:

"Hey Braska. You don't have to do this."


	35. Meeting The Lady Yunalesca

A/N—Well, Merry Christmas. When I update this, I do hope it's actually the right day (as in the 25, supposed to the 24th) but alas, beggars can't be choosers. If I didn't respond to your comments, it's because this is technically 19 days since I last updated (I know! Insane!!)

Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter (which was actually kinda difficult to write, seeing as what part this is) and have a very Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year, regards sent from Auron's Fan.

Oh, and Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars? Someone who's been reviewing since chapter 1? (I thank you for that, just so you know) …This story is one biiiig spoiler. n.n

Have a Happy Holiday!

Read and Review.

From, Auron's Fan and the muses.

Chapter 35—Meeting The Lady Yunalesca

Jecht's voice filtered in, and suddenly, three ghosts, or memories of the past, appeared. Everyone collectedly gasped, but when I looked up to Auron, he seemed as if he neither could believe that his own nightmare could be playing for all to see, or that he had to witness it again himself.

The ghost of Braska slowly shook his head. Actually, looking at them, it was kind of creepy, seeing as you could see through them. "Thank you for your concern."

Jecht crossed his arms with a solemn air; Tidus stood his ground, but it had to be eerie for him to see the ghost of Jecht, the man who he had thought to be dead for ten years, before a few months or so ago… "Fine. I said my piece."

"Look!" Rikku whispered, tugging on Ryan's sleeve. Everyone turned to see a younger version of Auron run up as well. …To be honest, it was like Auron standing next to me was dead, except, the one next to me was standing ghostly still when third apparition spoke.

"Well, I haven't!" The…erm…ghost young Auron exclaimed, clenching his fists. "Lord Braska, let us go back! I don't want to see you…die!"

Thinking back to what Wakka had said earlier about Legends messing up and such, I glanced over to him, but he was also fixedly on the conversation of the undead legends in front of us.

"You knew this was to happen my friend." Braska gave him a depressing smile, before the ghost Auron shook his head.

"Yes, but…I….I cannot accept it." He lowered his head looking defeated. Braska shook his head and placed a solemn hand on his shoulder.

"Auron, I am honored that you care for me so. But, I have come to kill grief itself." Lifting his hand and staring down the path, he gave a sigh. "I will defeat Sin, and lift the veil of sorrow covering Spira." They started walking off, and he called behind him, "Please understand, Auron."

The ghost Auron slowly shook his head, before running off to catch up to Braska and Jecht.

It was a while before anyone even spoke; no one did actually. Lulu and Wakka headed off without a word, with only a distant glance to each other. Brandon was silent, and headed off behind Ryan and Rikku, who were whispering so quietly, it was like they weren't talking. Yuna had a half smile, half frown on her face—seeing her father had given her hope, but then, why did Auron seem so upset? Kimahri slowly followed behind her, leaving Tidus, Auron and I.

Tidus gave a nervous grin. "Well…that was interesting…" he eventually cut off when neither of us had responded. "I'll leave now." And with that, he scampered off.

I almost felt like I was five again, but I started tugging on Auron's sleeve. "Are you alright?" I questioned, looking worried. I mean, he went from homicidal to totally silent at the sight of his memories.

After about two minutes, Auron slowly nodded. "I suppose…" he admitted, as we slowly began to catch up to the group. "It was…unexpected."

I probably shouldn't have said this, but… "You do know…that if we saw those memories…we might see more?" I implored, Cat-on-the-roof-ing him. Auron let out a tired sigh, before glancing over to me.

He slowly nodded, grabbed my hand, and gently kissed it.

…fwee…

Feeling my face heat up, I looked up to him, to see his face wearing a very serious expression. "Even if I have to see anymore, you'll be here." He tightly gripped my hand and gave the ghost of a smile. "And with that, I'll know those are just memories."

I couldn't help but grin. "Yeah…" …was really all I could manage. Actually, if the lighting was a bit better, I bet he would've seen my whole face red. At least he couldn't.

Thank Yevon.

…

Or whomever.

* * *

We eventually caught up to the group, and, with Yuna's urging, we pressed on. Outside, it seemed like it was…around 11 ish or midnight. I have no idea. I suppose I should ask about time in Spira, but the thought never crossed my mind. Yuna was walking slowly with Tidus, Kimahri and Brandon trailing behind; Lulu and Wakka were arguing about the earlier pilgrimages; and Rikku was meandering behind Tidus, hoping he'd randomly come up with a plan to save Yuna.

Only Ryan stayed behind with Auron and me.

"So you guys don't break off and start making out." He informed us, smirking at the raised eyebrow that Auron gave him. Grabbing my arm, he called back, "I hope you don't mind me borrowing her," and we walked even slower than Auron and I were.

"So…what's up?" I blinked, glancing to the top part of the dome. It really was an eerie sight—all those pyreflies…

"After this, I'm leaving."

Blinking again, I turned to face him; Ryan was wearing a strangely serious expression on his face. I mean, this is Ryan. He isn't serious…well, much.

"After…what?" I gestured my hand to the walking group. "The pilgrimage?" Ryan chuckled, and shook his head.

"You know what I'm talking about. When it's all over."

"But why?" I practically whined. "Rikku would…will be really upset if you do!" He shrugged.

"I do enjoy her company…" He raised his eyebrow when I coughed. "What was that for?"

I coughed again. "Nothing…" Grinning, I glanced over to him. "Really, it's nothing." The creepy thing was that I wasn't pretending to cough… "So you're leaving because…?"

Ryan gave a soft sigh. "Being an unsent for 12 years is exhausting… and…I do …erm…" Haha. Ryan was turning red! "Like being around her, but…I can't stay any longer."

Nodding, I covered my mouth, coughing more. Damn the dust bunnies! … "So, you'd ask (cough) Yuna to send you?" He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Do you think I should leave something for her?" He inquired. "I mean, you would know, since Auron won't be coming back after this either…"

'What?!' I wanted to ask, but I kept coughing. What the hell was wrong with me?! Ryan cut off, and glanced down to me. "Hey, are you alright?"

(Cough, cough, cough)

'Do I look alright?' I wanted to yell at him, but I simply shook my head. Rolling his eyes, he rummaged through his pockets for a potion, in which…he found none.

"Stay here, alright?" Ryan shook his head. "I'll go get you know who, and he'll carry you back, if you're coughing so much you can't walk." And with that, he ran off.

Leaving me.

…Sheesh, I could fall off a random cliff, for all they knew…

"This is her?" …That wasn't Auron. …and I don't talk aloud in the third person..much! "You." I felt a sudden kick and fell over. …Ow. "Are you her?" A guy leaned over me, brushing some hair from my eyes, before shaking his head, and stepping back. "It's her," he informed…whoever, "But she's not all that great."

"More like foolhardy." A woman's voice chuckled, and she leaned down and put a hand on my forehead. I jerked away; her hand was as cold as ice! Heck, it might have been colder! "Why would she let her self succumb to his power, if she is who he says she is?"

Who the heck were they, and why are they insulting me, if I have NO idea whom they are? "Who…" I stopped, leaning over to cough some more.

The guy smiled down to me. That had to be the emptiest smile I had ever seen. "I'm Jason. She's…" The woman cut him off with a harsh glare.

"She needs not our names. Besides, if she is her, then she should know."

…If she is her?

Is anyone else confused?!

They shook their heads, and I sat up to ask them something, when they both disappeared.

…Weird….

And Auron knelt beside me, looking worried.

…Sexy…

"Would she need a Remedy, or perhaps just a High Potion?" Auron asked, mostly himself, because there was no way I could answer. I was still coughing! Gosh! I hate coughing! I hereby BAN coughing from… (cough, cough, cough)

He shook his head, and simply force fed me both drinks (which, you have to give him credit for. Forcing me to drink those nasty concoctions when I'm coughing must have been some feat). With a slight chuckle, he picked me up bridal style, and muttered, "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

…I feel insulted. I mean, here I am, coughing to death, and I get insulted. A lot. By people I don't know but they know me!

Shaking my head, I closed my eyes, and leaned my head against his shoulder.

* * *

"Sir Auron!" Yuna called, as Auron came slowly walking back. He glanced up and nodded. 

"Let us press on." …And golly gee, everyone started moving. Was that that much of a surprise?

However, Tidus stayed behind. "What happened to her?"

Readjusting Brie on his shoulder, he gave a slight OOC shrug. "No idea. Ryan says she just started coughing, and it steadily got worse. I speculate that it was the atmosphere of this place." Shaking his head and glancing around, he started walking off after the party.

After twisting through some interesting dismantled stairs, the ghost pilgrimage appeared again. Auron glanced down to Brie, and leaned against a wall, refusing to look at them. The party was, however, enraptured (again) with the show.

"Are the trials ahead?" Jecht questioned, glancing into the room that the hallway lead to. Braska gave a slight chuckle as Ghost Auron leaned against a wall, deep in thought.

"Probably," Braska answered, taking a deep breath and smiling as much as he could muster. Which, sadly, in the circumstances, wasn't much.

"Here too, huh?" Jecht rolled his eyes, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Gimme a break… I was expecting, you know…parades! And fireworks!"

Ghost Auron continued to stare blankly at his other two party members, as if trying to tear apart their minds for another way to save Braska. Braska responded to Jecht: "You can ask for them after I defeat Sin."

They ran off into the trials. Yuna nodded, before turning to her party and figuring out who would go solve the puzzle. Tidus, was of course, picked, along with Rikku, who was good with puzzles. They all glanced to Auron, hoping that he would assist, seeing as he had been there before…

"They change every time a new summoner comes." Auron stated, raining on their parade. "I wouldn't know much better than the rest of you."

Suddenly, the loser…erm, person sleeping in his arms stirred.

* * *

Blinking away the…well, non existent light, I glanced to the party, who was looking at Auron hopefully. I recognized the place as …"The Place before the Trials," but there was no Ghost Auron… 'I missed it…' I complained to myself, shaking my head. I could faintly hear Lulu, Wakka, and Brandon arguing about which between the three of them would go into the trials. Trials of Zanarkand, huh…? 

"I'll do it!" I exclaimed, hopping out of Auron's arms, and crashing into a table that stood near him. …Paaain…

Wakka nodded. "Ya? She'll go." Lulu shook her head, before nodding.

"Alright." She continued glaring at Wakka with so much anger that he had twiddled his way out of the trials, it looked like she was going to explode.

Auron tapped my shoulder, in which I turned around. He leaned down and gave me a tight hug. "Erm…" I grinned, feeling slightly embarrassed that everyone could see. "We'll be right back…"

"I know. Be careful." Was his terse answer.

I nodded, and we (Tidus, Rikku and I) quickly headed off into the Trials.

* * *

"I seemed to have forgotten how MUCH I hate all the Trials…" Tidus complained, shakings his head. "Why do I have to do them all?!" When I nodded in agreement, he scowled. "You didn't have to do the one in Bevelle!" 

…Ah yeah…lucky me. Though, considering the fact that I had to marry Seymour, I wouldn't really say, "Lucky".

Rikku rolled her eyes at Tidus, and hopped onto another lighting-up pad, and it glowed yellow. "These aren't really that hard. Even Bevelle, which took a while, was easy."

"I thought Macalina was pretty easy…" They both glared at me. "What?"

"We had already completed the trial!" Tidus shouted, jumping from where he stood to a purple platform, which glowered …purple. "Why did we even have to practically redo it to get a what…luck sphere? As if I'm not lucky enough!" With that said, he almost walked off the side of the Trial, down, down…to who knows where.

Luckily enough, Rikku caught him before he fell. "Yeah, I was wondering that too, Brie."

I grinned evilly. "Well, we need the aeon Anima, so…" I gave a slight cough…

…Which provoked Rikku and Tidus to whip out handfuls of Remedies and High Potions. "What is that for…?" I inquired, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Well, Auron gave us a look that said…" Tidus began, and Rikku piped up to finish.

"Protect-her-or-die is what the look…looked like!" she grinned, and gathered up the fallen items. "So, do you need them?"

Resisting the urge to anime sweat drop, I shook my head, and hopped on a white box. The trials gave a slight _ding_ before a rumbling sound occurred.

"YAY!!!" Tidus screamed, beginning to roll around on the floor with excitement. Rikku threw me a worried look; I simply shrugged. "We're done!" Hopping up, he headed toward the door, when a ginormous _roar!!!!!_ sounded. It shook the very foundation of the floor we were standing on (…never mind the fact that the floor was floating in mid air, so it HAD no foundation!) and we all fell over.

"What was that?" Rikku looked nervously at the floor. I almost shouted, "Brain Blast!" like Jimmy Neutron (…my dad loves/ loved that show. Not my fault!) when I finally remembered. I ran over, and ignored the floor shaking, and helped Rikku to her feet.

"That was the Spectral Keeper," I informed them, glancing at the growing hole in the floor to see a gigantic orange thing floating upwards. The infamous words of Rick from "The Mummy", "Time to go!"

Tidus raised his eyebrow. "Can we fight it alone?"

Rikku and I shot past him. "Not if we want to live!!" He nodded, and we all went sprinting OUT of the trials.

I ran into Ryan; and Rikku ran into Auron. Tidus accidentally crashed into Lulu, and she flung him off with a Firaga spell.

After Rikku and I had switched guys (har har) Auron looked down to me. "What's wrong?"

"Big ugly orange thing!!!" Rikku described; Auron and Ryan glanced at me since I was the last one capable of answering at the moment (Yuna was attempting to heal Tidus).

"The spectral keeper is coming up and it's going to kill us all if we don't hurry!" I exclaimed, shaking Auron. He seemed to get my drift, and commanded the group.

"If anyone has berserk ward on their armor, equip it now," he ordered, snapping his own version of his bracer with berserk ward on. "Rikku, you'll have to use the items that cast protect on everyone, and …" He glanced over to Tidus. "Will he be alright in the battle?"

Yuna nodded. "Yeah, just cooked."

Everyone collectively snorted.

Auron shook his head. "Tidus, use Hasteaga, alright?" The lump of meat that used to be Tidus nodded, and Auron turned the rest of the group. Everyone's nerves got thinner with each passing thud the Spectral Keeper made, so Auron talked quickly. "What ever you do, do not stand in front of it. _Ever_. If you get in front of it, teleport immediately to the left or right of it. Try not to stand behind it either. If anyone gets berserker… leave them. They may be use to us if they're just attacking. Unless it's our magic casters, or someone who needs to do something besides attack, alright?" The group nodded, and he turned to Yuna. "Do not use your aeons, unless you have them in overdrive. Do not try and overdrive them in the battle; they will die. Guaranteed."

Yuna nodded quickly and gripped her staff. Auron glanced over to the door to the trials and they ran in, with me in the back. Auron quickly grabbed my arm before I ran in.

"What?" I asked, looking up to him. He exhaled softly, before kissing me on the cheek.

"Stay safe." He ordered me, before running off himself.

I watched him run; raising a hand to my cheek I gave a slight smirk. While all this attention was great, was he doing it to make sure I was still here, and wouldn't disappear, like the apparitions? Or was he doing it so I couldn't disappear, like how Braska went off and died?

When another ear shattering roar echoed through the chamber, I shook my heard, and sprinted into the battle.

* * *

When I got there, it was really a battle zone. Both Lulu and Yuna were sending off Level 3 Black Magic spells, one after the other; Tidus and Auron were exchanging hits; Brandon was attacking it the best he would with his fists, Kimahri besides him; and Rikku and Ryan were lobbing off grenades to the beasts. Oh. Wakka was on the ground unconscious. But anyway… 

"Yuna! Now!" Tidus shouted, quickly teleporting to a platform behind the spectral keeper. She nodded, and summoned Shiva, who quickly began her overdrive, Diamond Dust.

I hopped from platform to platform, catching up to Auron. "How much is left?" I inquired, as the beast froze under her icy cool spell. Auron gave a slight, and commanded Kimahri to Scan it.

"Only about 35,000 left!" Brandon informed, watching as a glyph mine blew up Shiva, and forcing us back into battle.

Yuna quickly kicked us back out of battle, and summoned Bahamut, who prepared his overdrive. Auron looked as if he was putting calculations into place, and glanced to me. "Brieana, didn't you obtain some aeons as well?"

I blinked. He was right! I had forgotten about that! "Yeah… why?" Auron ordered Yuna to call Bahamut back.

"If you command the overdrive at the same time, it will do twice the damage." Auron explained. Brandon scoffed, and Auron narrowed his eyes. "We need this hit, seeing as almost everyone except Lulu has been berserked." Yuna nodded, and we hopped over to another platform, as the creature turned to face Auron. Uh Oh…

"Brandon, move!" Auron shoved Brandon out of the way, and he teleported onto the platform beside us, just as the tail of the Spectral Keeper came crashing down onto Auron. Although he had raised his bracer to protect himself, he came out looking worse for the wear.

Ryan, who had been too high for the Spectral Keeper to attack, hopped off his hover pad, and shook his head. "He's not going to last long, if that thing focuses only on him." Yuna and I exchanged glances, and we each summoned our own version of Bahamut.

That was one HUGE overdrive they collectively summoned, I must say.

When the Spectral Keeper finally withered away and died, and Yuna had set off to heal the party, and after the floor had returned to normal, Auron slowly walked over to me. Patting my shoulder, he gave a small smile. "Good job."

I grinned up to him, just in time to see a gash of blood going horizontally across his arm. Grabbing his arm and inspective it, I reached into my pocket to grab a potion. He shook his head, and shouldered his katana. "I don't need that. I'll be fine."

"But…but…" I gave him a worried look. "You'll get blood on your coat, and I won't be able to use it as a blanket!!!"

Brandon rolled his eyes, but he chuckled, and allowed me to wrap his arm in some type of cloth. After force feeding him a potion. Har har. Even the Legendary Guardian doesn't like them!

Tidus, who had just recovered from being berserked, looked down to the elevator contraption, very much like the one in Kilika. "Are we…?" He began. Auron followed his gaze, and nodded. Turning to Yuna, Auron spoke.

"Yuna… We're here."

She stopped her healing, and glanced up, leaving a still knocked out Wakka (I suppose we'll eventually heal him…). Brushing off her skirt, she gave resolved look. "The hall of the Final Summoning."

Auron nodded again. "Go."

"Yes." She took a deep breath, boarded the elevator contraption, very much like the one in Kilika, and headed downwards.

Maybe it was just the timing was bad, or maybe this wasn't even the time where you could've died, fighting Sin, but no one really made any movement to stop her. Suddenly, the voice of the manager at Wal-mart informed us that there was a sale in Aisle 3…

…Sorry.

Suddenly, the disembodied voice of Jecht exclaimed, "Huh? What do you mean, no Final Aeon?"

The elevator shot back up as fast as you could either speak or AIM type, "Zomgwtf?" Yuna looked extremely nervous. "Sir Auron!"

Auron nodded, and he headed off to the elevator like thing.

Five minutes later…

"Everyone!"

Then, we all headed to the elevator like contraption. Tidus, despite the circumstances, rolled his eyes. "I don't care if he's a legend. That was uncalled for."

"What happened, ya?" Wakka inquired. The looks people gave him were much more interesting, seeing as no one bothered to actually heal the guy…so… …Creepy.

As we rode down, everything was completely silent, save the rumbling of the elevator. I half expected Tidus to, like, start hugging Yuna, and telling her it would be okay, (everything the game didn't show!) but…no one even made a move to do anything. Auron was deadly still as well. It was a relief to finally reach the bottom.

When we finally got there, Tidus and Rikku jumped off quickly, and ran into the room, with a somber looking Yuna walking behind her. The rest of the party slowly followed behind her, and Auron and I trailed after them. If anyone had seen us (though if they had, that would've been creepy, seeing as they're _stalking_ us), they probably would've expected that we were heading to a funeral, as slow as we were walking.

Except Tidus and Rikku. But ignore them for now.

"This isn't a fayth," Yuna explained to the bewildered members of the party, as Auron and I walked up. "This is just an empty statue…"

I glanced across the room to see a door like thing, glowing blue. 'In there,' I thought, tighten my hold on Auron's hand. 'That's where she's going to be…' It's probably because I'm such an Auron's fan, but the part where the sad part about Auron happens, always got me crying…

Of course, I nearly jumped out of my skin when the creepy- Trema like guy walked, no, appeared out of thin air, and bowed.

"That statue," he glanced down to the dome, where the statue in question was stone like. Cold. "Lost its power as a fayth long ago. It is Lord Zaon, the first fayth of the Final Summoning." The entire group who didn't know the truth….pretty much, everyone excluding Auron, Brandon, Ryan, and I, gasped. I don't think Ryan actually knew; I'm guessing that he really didn't care. "What you see before you is all that remains of him. Lord Zaon is…is soul is gone."

If possible, Wakka's eyes would've popped from his head, and fallen to the floor, that's how bug-eyed he looked. "Gone?!" he exclaimed, looking confused about this entire thing.

Rikku knelt beside the dome, and gave a half smile. "You mean…there is no Final Aeon?" She was almost jumping out of her skin happy.

"But fear not." I could see Tidus' and Rikku's smile drop from their faces quicker than…well, quickly. "Lady Yunalesca will show you the path. The Final Aeon will be yours. The summoner and the Final Aeon will join powers." Gesturing to the door like thing, he added, "Go to her now. Inside, the lady awaits." He then disappeared.

"Yuna! Wait!" Yuna stopped in her tracks in following the path lead by the Trema like guys, and turned around. Tidus narrowed his eyes and glared at Auron. "Auron, you knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

I half expected Auron to say something like, _I cannot tell a lie_, but of course, he didn't say such a thing. "Yes."

Rikku hopped to her feet, put her hands on her hips, and glared at him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

He raised his eyebrow. "If I had told you the truth, would that really have stopped you from coming?" Both Tidus and Rikku looked like they were about to exclaimed, _DUH!_, but Kimahri stepped up before, turning his head to look at his summoner.

"Yuna." Yuna glanced up to her Ronso Guardian, who was blocking her path to the …next place.

"I'm not going back." She responded, voice full of determination. Kimahri nodded.

"Kimarhi knows. Kimahri goes first. Yuna is safe. Kimahri protect." With those four sentences said, he ducked into the blue door thing, and disappeared. Yuna smiled, and quickly followed after him, in which…you guessed it. Everyone followed after her as well. Lulu didn't even have a single thing to say about the entire matter; she was too shocked to do anything but walk.

Tidus shuffled over to me, looking upset. "She's going to go through with this, isn't she?" I gave a shrug, not wanting to prompt him to say anything, or…well, anything. Even though I may have fallen into Spira, and messed up a lot of the story line, this part was not mine. I couldn't change history… or this.

"Might as well get it over with," I mumbled to myself under my breath, grabbing Tidus' hand, for he looked like he wasn't willing to head out alone. I glanced back to Auron, and grabbed his hand with my other arm, and together, the three of us headed into the room.

* * *

'I remember this from the game…' I thought as we approached the area, looking around in awe. The grand staircase was there, all carpeted in red and such. It was really…elegant, I suppose. Tidus, even, started walking up, and looking around, wondering what was going to happen. Only Auron refused to move. 

Rikku gave a startled yelp, and pointed up the stairs. "Someone's coming!!"

"Yunalesca." Auron muttered bluntly, and he walked off to the side. I really wanted to go to him, but it looked like he needed some time alone…and besides. I wanted to hear her creepy speech my self.

"Lady Yunalesca," Yuna echoed Auron without knowing. An erm… scantily clad woman descended the stairs…actually, she more like floated down the stairs, with an air of grace. That air, however, was ruined, thanks to her outfit, but anyway...

The unsent bitc—witch, nodded and gave a grim smile. "Welcome to Zanarkand." Extending her arm towards Yuna, she continued. "I congratulate you, summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage."

Brandon slowly edged next to me, and shook his head. "This, Brie, is creepy. It's like she's reading a script, or something…"

I nodded in agreement. Image, seeing a scene that you've seen millions of times before on the TV, but now, it's real, and you're involved; that's what was happening to me.

"I will now bestow you with that which you seek," she continued, as if she was never interrupted (Which, she wasn't, but still). "The Final Summoning…will be yours. Now, choose. You must choose the one whom I will change…to become the fayth for the Final Summoning."

If anyone in the room wasn't paying attention, they certainly were now. Lulu had seen enough already, so this was too much. She let out a gasp, as Wakka shook his head in disbelief. Rikku covered her mouth with her hand, and Ryan raised his eyebrow. Yuna's eyes widened, and Tidus's eyes grew angrier. Auron, however, still had his back turned to the entire thing.

Yunalesca continued, as though there was no change in the attitude in the group. "There must be a bond, between chosen and summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies: the bond between husband and wife, mother and child…" I saw Rikku mouth, 'Seymour', "…or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband, Zaon, as my fayth. Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon. There is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end." Was that a scoff in her voice, or did I image it? "Death is the ultimate and final liberation." She turned to leave, the bells out of outfit dangling as she turned again, adding, "Your father, Braska, chose this path." She then walked up the stairs, and disappeared.

Everyone gazed up the stairs in horror at what they had just heard. I shook my head, and quickly headed off to Auron's side, glancing up at him. His face wore an unreadable expression. "Is she gone?" I nodded quickly, and we turned back to the group, just in time to see the ghost pilgrimage show up again. …How could I have forgotten about this?

Auron stood transfixed at the sight of his memories replaying this horrible part in his past, as the ghost version of himself exclaimed, "It is not too late! Let us turn back!"

Our group was once again staring at the ghost pilgrimage again; Auron was gripping my hand so tightly, I honestly thought it would break off. But considering what was going on, I didn't really notice it.

Ghost Braska exhaled deeply, and continued staring up the stairs. "If I turn back, who will defeat Sin?" his voice had a certain edge to it, causing the Ghost Auron to back off a bit. "Would you have some other summoner and his guardians go through this?"

The ghost Auron looked as if he bit his lip, before adding, "But…my lord, there must be another way!"

Jecht approached the arguing members of his party, before disagreeing with Auron's theory. "This is the only way we got now! Fine. Make me the fayth." Ghost Auron stared at him with something that could be described as complete horror. "I've been doing some thinking. My dream is back in the other Zanarkand. I wanted to make that runt into a star blitz player; show him the view from the top, you know." Tidus, who was watching the scene intently, shook his head. I couldn't tell if it was out of anger, or the fact that there was proof that his father actually cared for him, but, he did anyway. "But now, I know there's no way home for me. I'm never going to see him again. My dream's never going to come true." Rikku, who had been biting her lip the entire time, started sniffling loudly. "So make me the fayth. I'll fight Sin with you Braska. Then, maybe my life will have meaning, you know."

Ghost Auron clenched his fists. "Don't do this Jecht! If you live…there may be another way!" staring up to his friend, once former enemy, with hope, he added, "We'll think of something, I know!"

Wakka was in disbelief that a legend (a legend!) was trying to evade the Final Summoning… if Yunalesca hadn't explained it beforehand, he wouldn't have understood why, but now he actually knew…

"Believe me, I thought this through. Besides…I ain't getting any younger, so I might as well make myself useful." Jecht chuckled dryly, shaking his head.

Braska finally turned around and gave a faint smile to his friend. "Jecht…"

Jecht scowled and glared at his summoner. "What! You're not going to try to stop me, too?" Braska quickly shook his head.

"Sorry, I mean…thank you."

Jecht nodded, and patted Ghost Auron's shoulder. "Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron. Guard him well. Make sure he gets there…" After walking up the first stair, he added, "Well…let's go."

Ghost Auron jerked his head up. "Lord Braska! Jecht!"

"What do you want now?" Jecht asked rudely, rolling his eyes. Ghost Auron clenched his fists again.

"Sin always comes back." He began, speaking slowly so they could understand every word. "It comes back, after the Calm, every time! The cycle will continue, and your deaths will mean nothing!"

I bit my lip, covering my mouth with my hands as well. This part of the _game_ had always been tough for me to actually watch, but… this was real! In the flesh…well, ghost, but whatever! I was actually watching it… I awkwardly rubbed the tears coming from my eyes to continue watching.

Braska stared at Auron. Hard. "But there's always a chance it won't come back this time. It's worth trying."

Ghost Auron looked as if he was going to add something else, but Jecht then walked back down the steps, and nodded to Auron. "I understand what you're saying, Auron. I'll find a way to break the cycle."

He looked up, looking baffled. "You…have a plan?" Braska even turned around, looking confused.

"Jecht?" Jecht gave a slight laugh and shrugged.

"Trust me; I'll think of something."

Both the ghosts of Jecht and Braska had disappeared, and two sounds echoed through the chamber. One was Jecht's laugh, which quickly died away, and exchanged by the sounds of screams, and just plain horror going on else ware. Lulu looked around to where it could be coming from, but I kept my eyes transfixed on the ghost of Auron, kneeling in front of the stairs, his eyes closed in pain.

Suddenly, Auron, my Auron, was standing above his ghost with a glint in his eye. He quickly unsheathed his katana, and began to slice through the specter, as if by defeating it, the past could rewrite its self.

Blinking out of my daze, I rushed up to him, and grabbed his arm, trying to stop him from hurting himself. Emotionally, I mean. Eventually, he stopped, and simply dropped his katana to the floor, saying only five words aloud to the group.

"And…the cycle went on."

Tidus jumped up, a craze smile on his face. "We'll break it!"

Wakka scoffed. "But how? What, you got a plan now?"

I glanced over to Auron, who seemed as if he really didn't want to hear any of this. I tugged on his arm, leading him only a few feet away, but to the edge of the area, where Wakka, and Tidus shouts could be heard…less. He stared at the wall that was straight across from him, and I sighed. "I'm sorry…"

He looked down to me. "For what?" he asked, shaking his head. "I can't believe… those memories are still here for so long…" I didn't even mention that there had been the memory of Lady Yocun, who had become High Summoner long before.

Reaching over, I gave him a tight hug. I think…I finally realized, why he had become to much more hug-y and such here, more than anywhere else. He might have been trying to hang on to the piece of the present that he treasured… Even, if it was me. It made perfect sense, seeing as this entire place was choked with memories. I was surprised that he didn't do anything else, though he didn't in the game. 'This _isn't_ the game!' I scolded myself, shaking my head. 'This is …' Is what? Real life? I knew Auron wasn't real but…

I quickly forgot those thoughts when Auron returned the hug, resting his head on my shoulder. "I apologize…" he responded, shaking his head. "Seeing those…" he left the word hang, before shaking his head.

I poked his side. "You don't have to be strong all the time. I know you're upset…" He nodded slowly, when we over heard Wakka yell at Tidus.

"Now you're just being childish!!" Tidus clenched his fists, and glared at Wakka.

"I give up! So what would an adult do, then?" He questioned, eyeing Lulu and Wakka. "They knew they can just through away a summoner, then they can do whatever they like. You're right. I might not even have a chance. But no way am I gonna just stand here and let Yuna go!" Tidus glanced over to the two of us. "And what Auron said about there being a way… I think it's true."

Rikku blinked, and stepped up. " 'You'll…think of something?' " She quoted from what Jecht had said. Tidus nodded vigorously.

"I'll go ask Yunalesca. She's got to know something."

Ryan raised his eyebrow, and stepped besides his girlfriend. "You really think she'll help you?" He gave Ryan a tired shrug, which made me realize…it was pretty late in the night.

"I don't know." He admitted, stepping closer towards the stairs. "But I have to try. This is my story. It'll go the way I want it…or I'll end it here." He nodded to me, before beginning to walk up the stairs.

"Wait." We turned around to see Yuna walking up from behind, wearing a serious expression. "You say it's your story, but it's my story too, you know? It would be so easy…to let my fate just carry me away…following this same path my whole life through…" She gave a slight sigh, before attempting to begin talking again.

Alright, I realize I shouldn't have butted into her conversation, where she's saying an important speech…but… "Because, even though, that would be the easiest way," I added, talking a step away from Auron. "The easiest path is not always the best one." I gave a half smile. "I agree with both Auron and Tidus. There has to be a way. Just like what they say in the poem, "The Road Less Traveled", by Robert Frost." I received blank stares when I mentioned this, so I attempted to explain. "No matter if everyone thinks there's only one way to achieve a solution to a problem…"

Somehow, Brandon stepped up, and chuckled. "There's always a second way, the more difficult way, to solve the problem as well." I glanced to him, and he shrugged. "Our English teacher said that, remember?"

I nodded, and turned to Yuna, who smiled at both of us, before continuing her speech. Or ending it. "What I do…I do, with no regrets."

With that, she and Tidus both ran up the stairs (actually, Tidus ran. Yuna walked.) to meet with Yunalesca. Ryan raised his eyebrow, and Rikku dragged him up the stairs as well; Lulu and Wakka (they seem to be pairing up a lot more that usual… hmm…) followed; and of course, Kimahri trailed behind.

Will Kimahri ever NOT trail behind? Ah well.

Brandon stayed behind for a moment, and patted me on the back. "Nice speech, shrimp." He grinned slightly, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm more surprised that you remembered it…" He gave a shrug, before starting to walk away.

"That teacher…you never forget her kind. Even after you die."

…That killed it.

I glanced up to Auron, who seemed to be trying to hold back a chuckle. "That's just like Tidus," I commented, smiling slightly. "Rushing into things without a second thought."

Auron gave the ghost of a smirk. "He was always like that."

"Think we can beat her?" I questioned, actually …well, asking. Sure, in my game, we beat her. Actually, my characters kicked her _hinny_, but… But if we lose here, there was no restart button. Just…well. …I wonder if you can play video games in the Farplane…?

Turning his head to the stairs, he shook his head. "If she's as strong as she was before, I certainly don't think we could…"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Well, that was one on one. This is…" I paused, counting the party. "Ten on one. I think we'll be alright."

He finally chuckled. "If you say so," he stated, before I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

…Stop smirking. What if we didn't make it?

Raising his eyebrow, he looked down to me, who shrugged. "Just in case." I grinned. He shook his head (either because he thought it was cute, or he thought it was incredibly stupid, and hoped Yunalesca kicked me up and down Main Street (of where? I have no idea). …I serious hope it was the first one…) and we both went running up the stairs.

Well, I walked quickly. Too much exercise was bad for my health.

* * *

When we finally arrived, Yunalesca was talking to the group once again. Auron involuntary gripped my hand tightly; I suppose he really, really hated her. 

Well, he had perfect reason to. So no big.

"Have you chosen the one to become your fayth?" Yunalesca inquired, scanning the group, before smirking, as if none of us were worthy of such an honor. I might have imagined it, but her eyes lingered on Auron a millisecond longer, as if wondering how he could've lived after a death blow. Well, he didn't. "Who will it be?"

Yuna gulped slightly, before stepping up. "Might I ask something?" Yunalesca inclined her head, as if telling Yuna she had the honor to speak in her presence. "Will Sin come back…even should I use the Final Summoning to defeat it?"

Yunalesca looked like she was about to burst out laughing. But of course, that would've been OOC, so she smirked once again, and shook her head slightly. "Sin is eternal." Everyone who hadn't been listening (who was…no one, mind you) was listening intently now. Wakka and Lulu gasped. "Every aeon that defeats it become Sin in its place…And thus, is Sin reborn."

Rikku looked as if she was about to point and laugh at Wakka, saying that the Al Bhed and Machina were indeed not the cause of Sin, but even she was smart enough to realize that this was not the time.

"So that's why he became Sin…" Tidus mused, lowering his head. And here I thought Auron looked mad. If Auron was mad, Tidus was homicidal.

"Sin is an inevitable part of Spira's destiny. It is…never-ending," Madame Bitch…um…I meant, Yunalesca informed the group, smiling. Wakka jumped up, looking thoroughly hurt.

"Never-ending?" She nodded again, and he started stuttering. "But…but…if we atone for our crimes, Sin will stop coming, back, ya? Someday, it'll be gone! …Ya?" Yuna, who had been looking ill this entire time, nodding along side Wakka.

Yunalesca gave a rare chuckle, and Auron tightened his grip. I was glaring at the undead bitch pretty intently. I bet this was the best part of her job—laughing at the stupid fools who had any hope that their world could be saved. Sheesh. I bet she was one hell of a teenager. …Speaking of which, isn't she Yevon's daughter?

…Yevon? O.o

The bikini clad lady spoke, snapping me from my thoughts. "Will humanity ever attain such purity?" I bit my lip. I did despise her (being an Auron's fan, it came with the territory) but…she did have a point…

I suppose Lulu didn't think so, because she stepped up, looking as upset as I've ever seen her. Even her voice cracked. "This…this cannot be!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "The teachings state that we can exorcise Sin with _complete atonement_! It's been our only hope all these years!!"

You know, if Yuna had actually gone through with the actual process of the Final Summoning, unlike Braska's pilgrimage whose only survivor (or…kinda of) refused to say anything about the pilgrimage, I'm sure the survivors of this one would be preaching the falsifications of the whole Final Summoning…

She smiled again. "Hope is…comforting." Tidus, who had been glaring at the floor (if looks could kill, we'd have to float in midair…), brought his head up and grabbed his sword. "It allows us to accept fate, however tragic is might be."

Tidus gripped his sword handle tightly, and ran up to attack Yunalesca. I suppose he had heard enough. Looking a mix between surprised and slightly worried, Auron stepped up, as if trying to stop him. Before I could restrain him, or say anything, Tidus shouted something, and scarily, was echoed.

"No!"

"No!" Tidus stopped running to see the Ghost Auron practically run through him up to a version of Ghost Yunalesca (…I don't mean to ruin the moment, but how can unsent people have Ghosts…?). Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu's jaws dropped in surprise. Kimahri and Brandon stared at the unfolding scene with little surprise, and Rikku gasped. Ryan looked slightly interested. Hey. An improvement.

Auron didn't move a muscle. I bit my lip again and watched the scene that made Auron's fans hate Yunalesca forever.

"Where is the sense in all this!?" Ghost Auron yelled in frustration. I had to resist the urge to speak the words along side him. But…that would've looked suspicious. "Braska believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them! Jecht believed in Braska, and gave his life for him!" The ghost was gripping his sword tightly, a scowl so angry on his face, it make Tidus' murderous glare look sweet in comparison.

The Yunalesca ghost smiled, that eerie smile that made you want to smack her. "They chose to die…because they had hope."

Ghost Auron all but snarled, and leaped an attack at her, before a simple waved of her hand sent him flying. I was paying so much attention to the scene, that the gasps of the rest of the party almost dragged me out of it. The ghost Auron crumpled on the ground, his sword landing a few feet away.

Tidus stopped his attack (Well, he had stopped a while ago) but now, he almost dropped his sword. Yunalesca (the supposed real one.) smile at the scene (I have no idea if she could see it) and waved her hand. "Yevon's teachings and the Final Summoning give the people of Spira hope. Without hope, they would drown in their own sorrow. Now, choose." Yuna snapped her head up to see the woman still smiling at her. Honestly, if Auron had any less of a tighter grip on my hand, I would've slapped her…

Auron…

I glanced up to him; he was staring at the fallen Ghost with some type of emotion that was indescribable. It was like, pity, anger, and sadness, along with a slight feeling of…hope? He had just seen himself die… How could hope fit in?

…Well, he was Auron, and Auron was weird.

Yunalesca continued talking, "Who will be your fayth? Who will be the one to renew Spira's hope?" Wakka stared at the woman as if she were mad, suggesting such a thing when the balance of the group have been thrown off.

Even though I really didn't like her, I could _kinda_ understand why she acted like she didn't care. I mean, after a thousand years of sending people to their deaths, for a futile cause, must've been a sad, sad thing…

But then, she's creepy, and mean, and she smirked at the group when I thought this, so I take it all back.

Yuna shook her head and stepped in the front of the group. "No one." Ignoring the shocked looks she received from the rest of the party… (Well…honestly, only Rikku, Lulu, and Wakka. Brandon and I knew what was going on; Auron's expression was unreadable; and Ryan and Kimahri had a look of indifference on their faces. Tidus on the other hand, was smiling at her, proudly. "I would have gladly died. I live for the people of Spira, and would have gladly died for them." She gripped her staff, and glared at the daughter of the Yevon religion. "But no more! The Final Summoning…"

"Is fake!" Tidus piped up.

"Totally worthless!" Rikku added, cringing, when Yuna shot them both a look.

"…is a false tradition," Yuna finished her first statement. "That should be thrown away."

Yunalesca's expression was the closet thing to puzzlement that I've ever seen her wear. Then again, she always acted as if she didn't care, so…it was more of an eyebrow raise. "No. It's our only hope. Your father sacrificed himself to give that hope to the people. So they would forget their sorrow."

"You're wrong!" Tidus exclaimed, moving to Yuna's side. Sheesh. I mean, I know he's upset, but how many times was he going to interrupt her speech? "My father didn't give up his live for just hope! Neither did Yuna's dad! They did it so people could sleep in their beds without fearing Sin, even if only a while. Sin should be gone after a Final Summoning. Too many people have died for such a stupid cause!"

Yuna nodded intently. "Our fathers wanted to make Spira's sorrow go away. Not cover it up with lies!"

"Sorrow cannot be abolished," Yunalesca scoffed, and shook her bitchy head. "It is meaningless to try."

Yuna scowled (…I know. Creepy!) and narrowed her eyes to her name's sake. "My father…I loved him. So I…I will live with my sorrow." She nodded her head with confidence. "I will live my own life! I will defeat sorrow, in his place. I will stand my ground, and be strong. I …I don't know when it will be, but someday…I…" she glanced back to her guardians; we all gave a nod of approval (except the people still in shock, indifference, or whatever…). "We will conquer it. And we shall do so… without false hope."

Auron gave a half smile to Yuna's speech. I had to smile also; his belief was coming true, even though it was ten years too late. It wasn't too late to save another summoner.

And then…the scariest thing happened.

Yunalesca…snorted. Like…the entire situation was hysterical!

Speaking of hysterical (actually, it has absolutely nothing to do with it…) I wanted to ask her if Yevon was indeed her father… but she spoke before I could. Ah well.

"Poor creature," …Creature? Ex_cuse_ me? You're the person in a bikini for a THOUSAND YEARS? Is there something wrong with us, or her? "You would throw away hope. Well…" she shook her head. "I will free you before you can drown in your sorrow. It is better for you to _die_ in hope than to live in despair. Let me be…your liberator."

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Tidus glanced around to see Yunalesca stepping back into the blackness of the platform, and almost no one could keep their balance. Sure, the screen shakes when you play the game, but no. I was clinging to Auron so I wouldn't fall over, and he was (thankfully, seeing as he wasn't even paying much attention) standing tall.

I'll assume that he snapped out of his spell some time ago, but now he was staring at Yunalesca's retreating form with not the hatred that clouded his eyes a bit ago…but…with some kind of hope. Auron began to speak, and I had to restrain myself from saying the lines with him…well, I tried…

"Now!" he shouted, and the group turned from trying to balance themselves to Auron and I. "Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain—"

I'm sorry. I know it's an important Auron line…but…I couldn't help it!!

"Or live to fight your sorrow!" I cut in, a half smile on my face, when Auron looked down to me, his eyebrow raised. I nodded, and we both continued the quote de coolness.

"Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!"

Kimahri nodded, and stood tall, planting his lance into the ground with an unwavering resolve. "Yuna needs Kimahri. Kimahri protect Yuna."

Rikku pumped her fist into the air. "Well, I'm fighting!"

Ryan rolled his eyes and grabbed his light saber. "Well, I suppose I'll fight too. Knowing Rikku, she'll trip off the side of this platform." She glared at him, and Brandon shrugged.

"I'm in."

Wakka shook his head, as if we were all crazy (I have no idea who he's talking about. n.n ) " I can't believe we're gonna fight Lady Yunalesca…" shaking his head, he added, "Gimme a break!"

Lulu rolled her eyes, similar to Ryan, and pulled out her moogle. "You can always run," she smiled sardonically, and Wakka shook his head.

"Hah! I'd never forgive myself…no way! Not if I ran away now… Even in…" Wakka gulped. "Death, ya!" Lulu gave him a sincere smile, before turning to Yunalesca.

"My thoughts exactly."

Tidus pulled out his sword, and grinned. "Yuna! Sis! Everyone!" …hahahah! I got addressed! Even Auron didn't! Har… "This is our story. Now…let's see this thing through together."

I finally let go of Auron's hand, and grabbed Pendragon. No way was I not adding in a bit of speech in this speech! "Come on! Let's fight and if we win, free Pepsi's on me! We can easily defeat her!"

Everyone gave me a blank stare, and Tidus spoke up for the group. "Sis…what are…Pepsi's?" I shook my head, and sighed.

"Never mind…"

Auron stepped up, and simply nodded to the group. Everyone turned and ran to the oncoming battle, except Tidus, Auron, and well…me.

Glancing down to me and giving me a smile, Auron spoke. "Stay safe. I know you can fight," he added hastily, before I said anything. "But I'd much rather keep you safe."

Tidus grinned. "Sis, course. We're your guardians…or second…or third…or whatever." He shook his head before patting my head. "We know you can kick ass, but stay on your guard." And with that, he ran off to join and be on Yuna's side for probably the emotionally hardest battle of Yuna's life (so far).

I nodded, and looked up to Auron, who was about to run into the battle. "Hey." When he glimpsed down to me, I grabbed his coat, dragged him down, to my eye level. He looked slightly confused, until I brought my face next to his and kissed him.

…Shut up. n.n I didn't know if we were going to live or not! …Stop chuckling! And raising your eyebrows! And rolling on the floor laughing your arse off!!!

When I pulled back, he gave raised his eyebrow. "Um…just incase we don't make it?" I offered weakly, grinning.

You could totally tell he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. I wasn't going to have that, however.

Grabbing his hand, I ran us both into the battle against our summoner party and the Lady Yunalesca.


	36. Downfall of the Daughter of Yevon

A/N Well, hiya guys. How have you been? I finally got my old computer back (to you guys, that was two chapters, but me, 3 months… Sorry about that). Sadly, it acts like my OLD computer, where the mouse does what it wants to, and typing the ending of this chapter was he…heck. Yes. n.n

Oh yeah…sorry for taking forever to update. I got the flu, DURING my midterms. T.T You have not been sick unless you've had that…(Well, you have been…oh, shut up. n.n)

Anyway, massive props for everyone who reviewed, and the new reviewers. n.n I'm glad that new people are reading this story…cause I love it. n.n And just so you know, when this tale is done, there will be a sequel. Like…all the annoying OC's that you don't know ANYTHING about…play a big part in the second story. Seriously. If you like "Fall Into Spira" Fics that follow the plot exactly, you won't like the sequel (actually, if you don't, why are you still reading THIS story?), seeing as FFX-2's plot irked me so.

So… oh. Read "Shadray" 's story "Destiny of a Not So Final Fantasy" also know as "Destiny of a Blah Blah Blah". Seriously. If you think my story makes you laugh, you won't stop laughing your…well, you won't stop laughing, kay?

Oh…again. This chapter (besides the beginning) is um… ..; well, kinda not needed, but needed all the same. If you think it's horrible, don't worry. n.n it'll get better.

Anyway (again…), thank you guys for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter, and please review.

Cheers, Auron's Fan

Chapter 36 – Downfall of the Daughter of Yevon

It was pretty creepy, how everyone seemed to immediately know what to do. Wakka, Ryan and Rikku spread out so they could do their aerial attacks with ease (Well…Rikku had grenades). Lulu and Yuna stayed in the back, sending off third level spells. Kimahri scanned Yunalesca, saw a weakness, and informed the group. Tidus, Brandon, and Auron were attacks, and I stayed even farther in the back.

Healing.

After about five minutes of this task (it was actually a really annoying difficult task, seeing as every time we attacked Bitchalesca, she would counter with SOME type of problem, whether it was blind, sleep, or silence… Hey! Sleep has no cure!), I shot Auron a look that I hope clearly read, 'I am not doing this any longer.'

What do you know? He actually understood the look.

Yuna moved to where I was, gave me a tired smile, and took over my job. I grinned, and moved to the front of the battle…only to barely dodge an attack Yunalesca threw at me. 'Great…' I raised my eyebrow, and moved back besides Rikku, who was still lobbing grenades to it.

"Ew…" Rikku wrinkled her nose and pointed to Auron and Tidus. "What happened to them?" the people in the back (…wait a minute. It was the ladies of the group… is this some sort of comment?) glanced towards to two, seeing that Auron was a pale green, and Tidus, a light grey.

…Um…ew.

"Zombie." Kimahri informed us, after a Scan. (..; Hey. In my game, Kimahri did nothing. Maybe this was payback for the little times I actually used him in my game…) Yuna gave a nod, before reaching into her pocket, about to grab a Holy Water. I blinked. There was something you shouldn't do…something….

Ah yes.

"No wait!" I shouted, snatching the Holy Water from Yuna and accidentally crashing into Rikku, who tripped over Lulu, who accidentally (…actually, who knows?) sent a Flare spell to both Auron and Tidus.

…Well…at least they didn't die!

I gave a weak grin when Yuna and Rikku glared at me. Lulu simply chuckled, and continued fighting. "Tell me, Brie, why you just had Lulu _charbroil_ Tidus?"

"Um…" I had a bunch of responses…none appropriate for the moment (or ever) but I shrugged. "Yunalesca's going to unleash an attack that kills everyone."

"And…undead people can't die!" Rikku grinned. "I get it!" Yuna gave a soft sigh, before shaking her head, and raising her staff to heal them. "Erm…Yunie?"

Yuna turned, twitching. "Yes, Rikku?"

"Um…" I interjected, wincing. Yuna kinda looked homicidal when mad… Oh come on. I didn't _mean_ to crash into Rikku? I mean, Auron burnt too…

To a crisp. Haha…

Back to the point.

"You can't heal someone when they're a zombie…" I informed, as I heard Brandon give a whoop of joy. I suppose that the first form died. Jolly good. Two more to go. "Then…they die."

Yuna looked as if she were about to roll her eyes, and sighed. "I understand…but that was a horrible explanation."

"Never said I was good at them," I admitted, as Yunalesca began twitching and spazzing and flopped down dead.

…Well, she was an unsent, and we had two forms left…ha. I fooled you…

Well, she was twitching and spazzing and flobbling and the works, but she was…morphing… It was pretty nasty. She leaned back, and this giant purple pink, ugly thing emerged from the round, with her resting on top and she pointed a hand to the group.

"HELL BITER!"

I really had no idea why she screamed out the attack, but …wait! Why the heck did Auron and Tidus get zombie-fied on her first form?! Whose idea was that?

Damn that plot hole!

Kimahri and Brandon groaned, seeing as they were the only people to actually get hit with the Zombie status; Wakka let out a holler of joy, seeing as he was the only male (besides Ryan) to not be turned into a zombie. "Briee…I feel nasty…" Brandon whined, throwing a punch at Yunalesca, before raising his shield like contraption (…I never knew he had one…) to protect himself from the Darkness spell.

In fact, it wasn't darkness. It was curaga, and he got hit full on. "Ugh…" Brandon groaned, as his now pale-ish skin glowed. "I think I'm going to be sick…" I raised my eyebrow, and stepped away from him.

...I'm glad _I_ didn't become a zombie…

Shaking my head, I ran up next to Auron, who was still exchanging blows with the creature. Well…more like he was attacking it, and moving back quick enough to miss her harmful responses. A cure spell flew past, and he gave a shrug. "How about we trade off?" He suggested, and I blinked, when I was hit with something…that was cure.

"Why did she cure me?" I raised my eyebrow. "I didn't atta—"

"Look…" Auron put a finger to his lips, and pointed upwards. I looked up to see Ryan throwing grenades, spells, and attacks to the Yunalesca figure on top of the whole…well, thing, and she was so distracted, she couldn't tell who was attacking her, or what was going on.

Tidus gave a hit, and Yunalesca gave a groan, and leaned forward, as if she was going to hurl. (Again…ew…) He moved back, and raised his eyebrow. "Is she really this easy to defeat, Auron?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "It seems like she's been going easy on us…"

Auron gave a slight nod, and I tightened my grip on Pendragon, when she groaned again, and I moved back again, Auron following behind me. "Oh… Stuffs!" Rikku grinned, and mugged Yunalesca, with a grin. "Ryan! Look what I got!"

"You idiot!" he shouted, and with his hover pad, began to fly towards her.

The ground was literally shaking, and as if everyone was so frightened from her coming appearance, stopped attacking. I felt ill…I mean, sure. Being a zombie was a _good_ thing for this battle…but…zombies are undead. And they smell like rotting skin…

Yuna laughed softly, and without anyone noticing, covered her nose. Lulu shook her head, and simply watched as the Lady Yunalesca continued morphing. "What's going on, ya?" Wakka asked, raising his eyebrow. "Is she finally dead?"

"I wouldn't bet on it…" Brandon glared up to her, as Ryan and Rikku continued arguing. Seriously. They were fighting about the fact that Rikku wanted to stay and Mug things from Yunalesca, and Ryan said it was too dangerous.

"That's… disgusting…" Lulu commented, and I looked over to what she was talking about. Instantly, I wish I didn't.

Any…human like qualities Yunalesca had left were gone, and she had become this nasty mutant creature, with reddish orange face, and purple limbs. She had these tentacles things that were this purple color, and she reminded me of …a zombie. I suppose. A zombie that fell headfirst into a bucket of multicolored paint.

"I suppose that's what happens when you have been an unsent for sometime…" Tidus commented, before cringing in horror.

A giant face appeared in the front, and it blinked, staring at us, with its nasty tongue hanging out. It seriously looked like a distorted version of Medusa… Ugh…

The fact blinked again, and it let out a screeching sound. Everyone who hadn't become zombiefied (excluding Ryan) gave a blank stare to the …um…thing. It was like someone had punched it or something…

"Oh!"

Yuna turned around seeing Kimahri standing in front of her, him gripping his lance tightly, but making sure Yuna was standing fully behind him. Ryan rolled his eyes, and grabbed Rikku's arm, and hefted her into the air, out of harms way, despite her protests that Yunalesca had more stuff to steal.

"What's going on?" Wakka asked, as clueless as (sadly) I was. We stood there, blinking, as Lulu simply descended a few stairs, sat down, and prepared to wait the attack out. Tidus simply stood there, with a slight sigh and Brandon started to move to me when the guardian in red beat him to it.

Auron ran up next to me. "I apologize in advance," he muttered, but for turning his back to her and gripped my shoulders, and brought me against him tightly.

…Um, I didn't mind it, but…it was so creeeeepppy! He felt like…zombie-ish. Like…weird, decayed skin… ah. I suppose that's why he apologized…but what was this fo—

"MEGA-DEATH!" the face screamed, seemingly in obvious pain.

Oh yeah. That.

When the smoke cleared out (…I don't know where the smoke came from. I bet…from another plot hole!), Auron let go of me, and I glanced around to survey the damage to our group. Tidus shrugged – he was still a zombie…ewww…– and hasted everyone, before beginning to attack Yunalesca. Wakka…was on the ground, dead. "Of course…" I glanced up to Auron, as he began digging a phoenix down out of his coat pocket. "You were making sure I wouldn't get hit by the attack.

Auron threw the potion at Wakka, as Lulu slowly began walking up the stairs. "Not only you," Lulu commented, accidentally stepping on Wakka's hand as she walked by. (Accidentally? Really? We will never know…) "Kimahri did the same for Yuna." Oh right… Everyone had been zombified…except for Ryan…

As if reading my thoughts, Auron glanced in the air, to see Ryan slowly descending, and yelling at Rikku that this was the reason why she couldn't continue "mugging" Yunalesca. "Hey, she only Mega death's everyone once…" Auron raised his eyebrow to me, and pulled out a handful of Holy Waters.

"Do I want to know how you know this?" I shrugged, and he skillfully (can he do _anything_ without skill?) chucked the potions to everyone, before giving me a slight frown. "We're out of Phoenix Downs."

"We can buy some more from Rin when we get back to airship," Tidus commented, grinning. Raising my eyebrows, I wondered how the heck he knew we were going back to the air ship after this? "Looks like she's going down pretty easily…"

"Too easily." Auron interjected, before heading back into the battle, and attacking her severely. I suppose he wanted to get back at what she had done… Her job, in a sense. Tidus raised his eyebrow, as he watched Yuna summon Shiva, and having the ice-y aeon do an overdrive.

"Can you summon?" I sighed, and gave a dejected head shrug.

"That one summoning from before took up all my power…" I half whined, shaking my head. "I hate being weak…" Tidus rolled his eyes, and whacked me with the flat side of his sword.

…Ow.

"Stop complaining. You have someone to protect you, so that should be good enough, hm?" He gave me a slight grin, before running back into the battle.

I kinda stopped and watched, thinking about what he had said. Is it really good enough, to watch the person protecting you, cheer them on, and even heal them, if you couldn't help them?

Yeah, I think that too.

Without a second thought, I gripped Pendragon tighter, and ran into the battle. "How much more will this fight drag on, Auron?" I shouted to him, as he pulled back for a breather, watching Yuna send a Holy spell to Yunalesca. The face shrieked loudly, and I had to cover my ears.

"Not much longer…or at least I hope," he admitted, as Yuna attempted to send another Holy spell immediately afterwards, but collapsed from her lack of stamina. "We're not going to make it much longer…"

A _boom_ came from behind us, and I turned my head just in time to miss a Flare spell… I suppose the creature screamed more, blistering slightly and seemingly almost out, but I was too shocked about the fact that the Flare spell almost got me! "This battle is dragging on much too long, and I really wish for it to be done soon…" Lulu added, shaking her head. Auron raised his eyebrow, as I gave her an incredulous look. That spell could've _hit_ me! I can't believe her!

Rikku did a dance and grinned. "I got something else! Yay!" She pumped her fist in the air. "I told you Ryan! If you mug people enough, they'll give up more stuff!"

"Remind me never to remember that…" he muttered, and sliced another tentacle off, giving a tired sigh. "How much longer until this bitch falls, Auron?"

Auron gave a variation of a shrug as a tentacle shot out and struck Tidus; who luckily brought up his arm in time to ward it off slightly, but he was still attempting to chop it off. Auron quickly moved over to Tidus to assist him in chopping off the limb, when suddenly a second head grew out of the top part of the body. I don't think it actually grew out; no one was paying attention to the head before hand.

It suddenly shot out, and the head bit down on Auron's shoulder.

Auron gave a pained groan, and attempted to cut the creature off of him, only realizing that the more he moved, the tighter the head bit down. He dropped his katana, and the way the creature was holding him up, it would've been impossible for him to have grabbed it again, much less use it. The tentacle that was attacking Tidus quietly withdrew. Not in time however…

"Damn." Ryan's light saber quickly disconnected the thing from the rest of Yunalesca. "A distraction…" Ryan and Tidus tried prying the head off, but the thing bit down harder on his shoulder.

"I have an idea!" Brandon offered, walking up. "Let's chop his arm off. Sure he'll feel pain, but at least…" This remark was met by some very angry…homicidal looking glares, so he instantly shut up.

"Yunalesca should be dead…what's keeping her—Sir Auron?" Lulu exclaimed, not moving.

Wakka looked surprised as well. "What shall we do, ya?"

Auron, who would've normally answered, was a bit...busy at the moment, so he said nothing.

Meanwhile… Rikku and Brie had a brilliant idea! I mean me. I do enjoy speaking in third person on occasion…oh. Back to the story.

"Brie? Can you cast Holy?" Rikku asked, rummaging through her pack and pulling out a Lunar Curtain. I racked my brain for the answer, and nodded.

"Not well…I kinda drained any magical strength I had from that last battle," I sighed, before asking. "What about Yuna?"

We both gave a glance to Yuna, who was currently passed out. Kimahri was making sure she hadn't fallen off the platform.

"Never mind…"

"Alright!" Rikku walked up to the crowd, before jumping back as a tenctle shot forward. "Erm… I won't assume that Yunalesca can guess what we're planning…alright."

I raised my eyebrow to Yunalesca, who was currently fighting against Brandon and Wakka. "Aright."

"Alright... Just make sure you cast Holy when I say, alright?"

We slowly headed over to the group, dodging past the tentacles, and Rikku threw Auron the light curtain. "Everyone! Back away from him!"

Tidus raised his eyebrow, but he did so, along with Lulu and Ryan.

Biting the inside of my check, I recited the chant thing you had to say before you could bring any magic forthwith, pointed my staff to Auron (and the creature) …but mostly the creature, and shouted, "Holy!!"

…Well…it worked…kinda.

The creature roared in pain, and released Auron. Auron collapsed to the ground, gripping his wounded arm as the thing turned to face us. Rikku gave a smirk, pulled out a grenade, and pulled the ring off of it as the thing floated closer…and closer… and closer…

"Muwah." Rikku grinned, and chuckled the grenade at the thing, ducking down. The creature blinked, and the exploded!

Uncovering my eyes, I looked over to Rikku, who was grinning widely…but the grin fell off her face when she saw Auron's glare. "Eheh…"

"Whose idea was this?" he asked, as Lulu quickly moved to pull out a High Potion. I mean…it worked! He wasn't dead, and we killed it, he was just kinda…

Hole-y.

Heh heh…no wonder he was pissed…

Rikku gave a weak smile and said, "Uh…me?"

Auron focused his slightly annoyed glance to her, before Brandon shouted over to the group.

"Heya, guys? Yunalesca kinda just…keeled over…"

Everyone nodded, and ran over there…Rikku in the lead, leaving Auron, Tidus and I behind.

…Actually, that just meant that Lulu, Rikku, and Ryan ran over, but whatever…

"You alright old man?" Tidus smirked as Auron stood up slowly, flexing his muscles (…he was! I'm not being that much of a fan girl…). I gave Tidus a strange look, before handing Auron a potion. He grimaced, before gulping down the tonic in one gulp, and glancing over to the fallen slut.

I really meant Yunalesca…it slipped!

Anyway, as we approached the dying bitch, she wheezed, and gasped, and pretty much did everything but fall down dead. But hey, I wasn't complaining…at least she wasn't singing…

"If I die…" Yunalesca glared up to us. The idiotic ones (you know…Tidus, Brandon, me…uh…scratch that…) glared right back at her. "So does the Final Aeon. And with that…Spira's only hope."

"Then we'll find a new hope!" Tidus exclaimed, eyes beaming. "I mean, seriously. This whole Final Aeon business crap was a kinda …well…"

"Dumb?" Rikk chimed in.

"Pointless?" Ryan added.

"Full of plot?" Brandon and I spoke together, before snickering.

Tidus anime sweat dropped before grinning. "Yeah! All of that!"

Yunalesca scoffed. "Fools…" Out of the corner of my eyes, I could've sworn Lulu hid a smirk. But, I certainly hope not… "There…is no other way. Even if there way…" She coughed violently, before continuing. "Even if you did destroy Sin…Yu Yevon would only create Sin anew…"

"Yu Yevon?" Yuna's eyes grew wide, along with everyone else's. Suddenly, I remembered something…well, important.

"Wait! Aren't you Yevon's daughter?" I inquired, glancing down to her. She looked me in the eye, before nodding slowly.

"That…is also my father's name… the former ruler of Zanarkand."

Everyone, including Auron (but sadly, excluding Kimahri) raised their eyebrow, and asked, "Ruler? Yevon?!"

Yunalesca didn't seem to hear us, however, as her eyes glazed over. "Ah…Zaon…forgive me…" She coughed again, and a frown appeared on her face. "Spira has been robbed of the light of hope… All that remains is…"

With that, she stopped breathing (if she was before…she _was_ an unsent…) and collapsed onto the ground, pyreflies floating out of her body in a peaceful manner.

"Sorrow." Auron finished for her, as if he knew what she was going to say. No one questioned how he knew it—I mean, besides the fact that he was Auron—but we had bigger fish to fry.

The realization must've finally hit Yuna; she almost collapsed but Tidus grabbed hold of her arm. "I cannot believe…we just did that."

Tidus smiled softly down to her. "Well, let's do something even more unbelievable." Ryan and Brandon let out identical groans.

"Tidus…dude. Nasty…" Ryan commented, while Brandon shook his head in disgust. Tidus twitched, and pulled out his sword, letting go of Yuna in the process. She almost fell over, but Kimahri caught her, and Tidus' sword, before the blitzer could impale the Jedi or the annoying teenager.

"Let's destroy Sin!" I chimed in, grinning. The party turned to face me, when Tidus spoke again. They had to turn all the way back around, and I caught some grumblings along the way.

"So it can never come back, and without the Final Aeon." Rikku and Yuna gave Tidus confused looks, and he shrugged. "I dunno just how yet…"

"But we'll all find out!" Rikku cheered, jumping up into the air. Ryan raised his eyebrow, and walked behind her, as if making sure she wasn't about to fall off the platform.

Wakka nodded, before shivering slightly. "Hey, can we get out here first, yah?" Lulu nodded in agreement.

"I agree." Wow. Surprise. "It's simply too cold and too late to be discussing such things." With that said, she turned and walked out of the room, with Wakka following slowly afterwards.

"Sis!" Tidus called, as the rest of the group walked out. I looked over, and ran up to him. "Look…a chest…"

"Ooooohhhhhh…." We both stared in awe at the chest.

After about five minutes of staring at the chest, Auron rolled his eyes, and stormed up next to us. With his foot, he kicked open the chest, and out popped a crest. Unfortunately for all the Tidus fans out there, it flew up, smacking him upside the head, and promptly knocking him out. Again, unfortunately for Tidus, Auron kicked the chest at Tidus' head, promptly waking him up…with a massive headache.

I slowly picked up the crest, and brushed it off. "Hey! It says…" Squinting I read something that looked like…

"Sun. It's the Sun crest." Auron informed us, picking me off the ground. "Come. I need to show you both something."

"Here?" Tidus asked, gently rubbing his head. Auron closed his eyes, shook his head, and started walking away.

"No. Follow me."

* * *

"You know… you could've just said the next room…" Tidus complained, continuing to rub his head. I handed him a high potion just to get him to shut up, which, luckily, he did.

"It had more dramatic effect if I did it this way."

I let out a cough, when Auron smirked. "That…was a horrible joke." Auron gave a slight smirk, before becoming serious again.

"There is…something you should know." Auron looked over to Tidus, who had finally stopped complaining about his head to look important. "About…how I died."

I blinked. 'Oh yeah… Auron isn't dead in this story!' I couldn't help but give a grin, before frowning again. 'Wait…how is he going to show Tidus…if he's not an unsent…?'

"I know…it was Yunalesca, wasn't it?" Auron gave the ghost of a smile, before raising his eyebrow and glancing to his arm. The one that the Yunalesca creature…thing had bitten. Shaking his head, he spoke.

"Observant, aren't you?" Tidus grinned, and put his hands behind his head. Because I could obviously see this was not my scene, and there was no way in heck I was going to miss this, I sat down onto the floor, getting comfortable. Auron gave a slight sigh, and spoke again.

"When Braska and Jecht died defeating Sin…I just couldn't accept it. I came back here… tried to avenge them." Auron gave a dry chuckle. "But she struck me down, as you saw. Somehow, I made my way, crawling, down Mount Gagazet. But my strength left me just outside Bevelle. That's where Kimahri found me." Tidus gave a nod, realizing how all the pieces fell into place, and I simply sat there, relishing the fact I could hear my favorite person ever talk…even about his death. "I told him about Yuna…just, well, before I died. I've been wandering ever since, never going to the Farplane."

Tidus gave him an upset look. "Auron…I'm--"

Auron snorted. "Don't make that face. Being dead has…had its advantages. I was able to ride Sin, and go to your Zanarkand."

Giving another nod, Tidus questioned Auron. "And you've been watching over me since then, haven't you? Why? What's the big idea? Why me?"

Auron leaned his head back and gave a sigh. "Well…this would be a lot easier to explain…if I could show you…but because I…" Auron cut off, as he gripped he arm in pain. Tidus raised his eyebrow, and moved to help him, as I was about to stand, when there was a flash of light, and a faint _thud_. Tidus turned his head away, and I covered my eyes; the sheer whiteness of the light pierces through my eyelids though, making it almost too much to endure…

And then…footsteps. People talking. I uncovered my eyes, and Tidus turned back around. We shared a glance with each other before peering straight ahead, to see, well, what do you know.

The ghost pilgrimage.

* * *

Jecht rubbed his neck in a tired fashion. Time was growing short, and he had to ask something. "Can I ask you one last favor?" Auron resisted glaring up to Jecht (_What a stupid decision! We could've thought this through!_), before Jecht shook his head. "Uh…Nah. Never mind."

"Out with it!" Auron exclaimed, standing up tall. Braska gave him a tired smile, from his perch on the stairs.

"Okay." Jecht shook his head. "Listen good. Take care of my son. My son, in Zanarkand. He's such a crybaby. He needs someone there to hold his hands, see?" Auron gave his friend a confused look. "Take care of his will you?"

"But how am I supposed to go to Zanarkand?" Auron griped, almost as if making them wonder this would've made them all stay, even for a while longer.

Jecht gave a snort, before shrugging. "Hey! You said it yourself! There must be a way to get there, right?" Patting Auron's shoulder, he added. "You'll find it."

Auron blinked, before nodding profusely. "All right. I will! I give you my word. I'll take care of your son. I'll…I'll guard him with my life."

Jecht gave his friend, former enemy a hug, as if it would be the last time. In fact, they knew it would be the last time. "Thanks, Auron. You were always such a stiff," Jecht gave a laugh. "But that's what I liked about you."

* * *

The pilgrimage faded, hopefully for the last time, when Tidus blinked. "Wow… I suppose he did have a reason…"

Shrugging, I slowly stood to my feet. "Well, yeah, I suppose he showed us…now where's—" I cut off, as I glanced down to the ground. "Auron!"

Tidus followed my gaze, and blinked in surprise. "Woah! What happened?" We both kneeled beside the fallen guardian, and I pulled out a potion. "Erm, sis, hate to rain on your parade, but that's not going to help…"

I then noticed Auron still gripping his arm. "Hey wait…" Tidus thought for a sec…and then…

"Maybe, when that creature from Yunalesca bit Auron, she transferred pyreflies into him. So, when he needed to show you…me…us what was going on, and he needed pyreflies, the things in his arm reacted, and they showed us the scene he wanted us to see, at the expense of his health." Tidus nodded wisely, and I stared at him like an idiot.

"Erm…"

Tidus blinked, realizing he didn't know what the hell he was talking about either. "We need someone to help us carry him. I can't handle half his weight, and sis…no offense…but…you're weak."

Narrowing my eyes, I stood up again, and ran off without another word.

* * *

"Is it true," a girl, aged about 18, smiled, up to her unseen master. "That Jason and them have accomplished the mission?" The person in the darkened corner of the room shook his head slowly.

"_They have only affected her…I want him gone,_" they hissed, with a certain malice. Another girl walked up— built like a ten year old, but her eyes showed that she was so much older—and cracked her knuckles, with a smile.

"How about I take care of him? I'll be easy enough…" the person waved their hands.

"_Yevon is a problem. He will be gone soon enough. This one though…_" the person glanced down into a pool, watching the current events happening to our main characters, "_He must be taken care of…for her._" The person gave a twisted grin. "_For her…_" the person repeated, smiling.

A boy walked up, crackling his neck. "Hey…um, is what's his face on our side yet?" The 18- year-old looking girl glanced back to him, and smirked.

"Taken care of a couple of weeks ago…"

* * *

The only guys I could find were Wakka and Kimahri. Wakka was looking around the temple, in awe to the fact that we had killed the "Daughter of Yevon" (literally, unfortunately) and Kimahri was waiting around for Auron, Tidus and I to show up.

"Quickly!" I exclaimed, tugging on Wakka's arm. "Come on! We gotta go!"

Wakka gave me a worriedly look. "Oh no…we decimated the holy temple of Zanarkand as well! I can't believe it!"

I had to resist narrowing my eyes and kicking Wakka in the Happy Place.

Kimahri, luckily, understood that this wasn't about Yevon. "Problem?"

Nodding quickly, I told them. "Something happened to Auron! Potions don't work, and Broth—Tidus and I are out of magic! And we can't drag him back by ourselves…" I cut off realizing… Really. What _was_ I good for? I couldn't help Auron, I couldn't heal Auron, I couldn't fight…

Sheesh!

Kimahri nodded, and the three of us headed back to where Tidus was.

Tidus gave me a relived smile. "Took you long enough, Sis." When I glared at him, he turned serious. "Auron's somehow broken out into a sweat, and he hasn't regained consciousness… Just blathering about some girl named Alice…"

Alice.

'Alice…Where had I heard that name?' I asked myself, putting a hand on his cheek (I was checking his temperature…yep…that I was!) He had broken out into a cold sweat, and seemed to be caught up in a dream… or a nightmare…

"…Either he's really sick," Tidus continued, as Wakka and Kimahri hefted Auron up. "Or this has major plot points written all over it." We both exchanged glances, as the three men began walking away.

"Nah," We nodded, before rushing after the Blitzball captain and the Ronso.

* * *

"Wow…" Tidus blinked, as we headed outside, the sunlight almost burning my eyes. Inside the dome had been next to pitch black! "I didn't think we spent so long in there…"

"It looks like almost dawn…" I commented, before blinking. "Um…Bro?"

Tidus didn't respond, but we both stared at the same thing: Sin was staring at both of us, only about 500 feet away (okay, okay. I really didn't know HOW far he was exactly, but hey. He wasn't all that far away. Alright?).

Tidus nodded, and stared up to Sin, with a slight smile. "Dad?" I blinked, looking over to him. I didn't expect him to speak aloud… "I know. The Final Summoning is gone. But…but we'll think of something." He smiled, and patted my shoulder. "Me and sis. We'll think of something…just give us a bit more time!"

As if Sin had heard Tidus, it turned around, and floated away, back into space. Tidus turned to me, with a brave front. "We will…right sis?"

I nodded, grinning slightly. "Of course we will. But uh…we might want to hurry up after the others. I mean…so Cid doesn't drive the ship away."

"Cid? Ship…?" Tidus glanced into the sky, seeing an airship slowly descending down in front of us. He gave me a tired smile before muttering, "Ah…ship…"

* * *

"I still can't believe…" Wakka huffed, as he, and Kimahri dragged Auron onto the ship, Tidus and I in tow. "That anything could knock Sir Auron out. Kill, maybe. But knock out? Nah…" Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Well, Wakka, you're holding the proof. Do you need any more?" He gave her a sheepish smile, and Yuna bowed to Auron. It really wasn't like he could've noticed…he was kinda out cold…

But that's besides the point.

"I'm so sorry! I'm out of magics, and it seems none of our potions work! We'll have to wait to heal you!" Rikku blinked, and poked Ryan, whispering if Auron could hear if he was knocked out. In response, Ryan whacked Rikku upside the head, just as Cid opened the hatch for the air ship.

Great timing…idiot.

Cid raised his eyebrow at Ryan, but the let everyone in, Wakka, Kimahri, Tidus and I (oh, Auron as well), bringing up the rear. Cid raised his eyebrows…again, and instructed Rikku to lead Wakka and Kimahri to a spare room that was on the airship (Funny. I thought that such a large airship would have a lot …If spare rooms… I am not playing "Rock-Paper-Scissors" to get one!).

He then eyed the rest of eyes, narrowing his eyes slightly at Ryan, before walking into the cockpit. We (Tidus, Brandon, Ryan, Lulu, Yuna, and I) quietly followed.

"Well," Cid shook his head, as he stormed into the room.

"Frana du huf? (Where to now?)" Brother asked anxiously, as Cid turned around, surveying the group.

"Aren't we the happiest looking bunch…" Cid shook his head, before Ryan spoke up.

"Come on! We've been out for hours, and you expect us to suddenly be Mr. Brightside? I ca--" Ryan instantly shut up (wow! A new trick!) When Cid shot him the Look of Doom! ™.

Probably had something to do with the fact that he knew about Ryan and Rikku.

Ah well.

"Frana? Frana? (Where? Where?)" Brother asked again, looking around. I scowled, and seeing as I was the only one who knew any Al Bhed in our group (but strangely…it was slipping from my mind, quick as could be. I did, however, know this…), I spoke up, in Rikku's case.

"Where? Where?" I repeated, with a huff. "Is that all you can say? Why don't you use your head and think of something!"

Brother turned to me and gave me a blank stare.

Ah…I suppose he was no help…

Lulu gave a shrug. "Well…do we have any leads?" Brandon was tapping his chin in a thinking manner, remembering something from the game. Tidus looked over to him, and exclaimed:

"Come on! Help us!"

Since, well, Auron wasn't there for us to yell at, Ryan had quickly gotten over his shock of being glared at by the leader of the Al Bhed, and spoke up.

"Well, we know one thing." Ryan pointed to Tidus. "Sin is your father, right?" Tidus gave a nod, and Lulu adding in her thoughts.

"Therefore, you have a link, a bond with Sin," she gave a tired, resolved smile. "That may be our key."

"So…" Tidus put his arms behind his head. "What do we do now?"

I gave a quiet yawn, before speaking up on Auron's behalf. "We think, and we wait."

Tidus gave a groan, flopping down. "Two things I'm bad at…"

Yuna stepped foreword, and bowed to Cid. When the man made no inclination as to moving, she turned around, and quickly left the cabin. Cid mumbled something in Al Bhed I couldn't hear to a person standing near him, and the guy walked up to us.

"Cid says you guys probably need rest. I'll lead you to the sleeping quarters." The guy looked oddly familiar…

Then it hit me.

"Buddy!" The guy blinked, and looked down to me. "You're Buddy, right?" "Buddy" blinked at me again.

"That is my name…but…how would you know? Have we met?" I was about to speak up how he, Brother, and Shinra all started the Gullwings, when Tidus grabbed my arm, and flicked my forehead.

"Excuse her. We haven't sleep in some time, and she's…" he raised his eyebrow, and "Buddy" nodded.

"Well, come." We all turned to follow "Buddy" to the sleeping quarters. Strangely…even though I was one of the few who slept the latest, it seemed, in accordance to the rest of the group, I was the most tired.

So…

Sleepy…

* * *

Yuna had already gone to a room, labeled, "Yuna" and the door was slammed tight; no one was getting in. Well…it probably wasn't, but we were all too tired to care. "Lulu, your room's here," He nodded to the room next to Yuna's. "And Brie," …Wait. How did he know, MY name? Heck, how did he know all of our names?

As if reading my mind, he held up a piece of paper, with all of our names on it.

Oh.

"Your room is here."

I bit the inside of my cheek, before speaking up. "Which room is Auron in?" Tidus nodded.

"Yeah! And where are we sleeping? I mean, I'm pretty tired…" Buddy gave us a tired sigh as well.

"On the other side of the ship."

Brandon, Ryan, Tidus, and I all had the same expression of awe on our faces. Lulu spoke up for all of us though. "I suppose Cid means for no funny business to happen on HIS ship." She chuckled, before going into her room, and shutting the door. I bit my lip.

Come on… That wasn't fair! I need…erm…wanted to see if Auron was doing alright! Yeah! That was all. n.n

"Well, do you think I could …uh…escort the guys to their rooms?" I smiled sweetly, hoping he didn't notice.

Buddy shrugged, and handed me a piece of paper. "There's a map on the corner of the paper. Simply, use that, and you'll find it." And he headed back into the direction of the cabin.

Tidus gave a smirk to top all evil smirks. "Well…I suppose, since he's not around…" and he inched towards Yuna's door…

Before Ryan and I dragged him away, with Brandon leading us with the map.

* * *

"You know," Tidus commented, glaring at the three of us. "That floor is nasty. I cannot believe you dragged me the entire way."

Brandon shrugged. "Your fault." Ryan approached a door, when Rikku, Kimahri and Wakka popped out.

"Erm…" Ryan raised his eyebrow, and Rikku tackled glomped him. Wakka gave a tired nod.

"Well, thanks to Rikku's _wonderful direction skills_," Wakka gritted, glaring at her. 'Wow…glad I wasn't stuck following her in the desert,' I smirked…well, as much as I could, for it being about…4am ish. "We just arrived here five minutes ago." Rikku frowned, and stamped her foot on the ground.

"I said I was sorry!" Wakka opened his mouth to say something, when Kimahri held up his hand. Paw. …Whatever… Rikku nodded, before poking my shoulder. Since I wasn't expecting such a poke, and I was dead tired, I accidentally leaned too far over, and knocked both me and Tidus to the ground.

Brandon rolled his eyes, and helped me stand, as Tidus hopped up himself. Ryan raised his eyebrow, and Rikku grinned sheepishly. "Whoops! Sorry about that! Well…Auron's …" She bit her lip. "I wouldn't say stabilized…but maybe you should go in!"

I blinked. "Erm…I suppose I could…"

"Just GO!"

With a shove and a click, I realized that I was stuck in the room. '…Well…this is jolly great,' I rolled my eyes, and tuned around, to see Auron. I let out a sigh, before pulling up a chair.

Of course they wanted me here. They could sleep, and I would have to take care of him. Oh. Did I mention that my magic still hadn't come back? And…potions didn't work?

Have I mentioned that I was really, _really_ tired?

…I hate those guys.

* * *

It was only about two hours since I last saw everyone, but I was dead tired. The sunlight from the window only served as a reminder that I really wanted to sleep. However, watching over Auron had been a pretty difficult job, even for only two hours.

I don't think he was particularly sick…it really seemed like that he was stuck in a nightmare, cause he kept mumbling names and such. And he wouldn't stop sweating…sheesh. I had to get him a new washcloth every five minutes.

I was busy whacking my head against a wall, when Auron groaned again. Glancing over to him, I realized, he was probably hot, after sweating that much…Hm.

"I'm not sick…" I mumbled to myself, as I sat next to him, and pulled his coat off, and after that, his shirt. …Argh…I only did it to help him, alright?

After maybe a half hour, he actually slept peacefully. 'What the heck happened?' I asked myself, shaking my head. Not only with the whole…his arm spazzing and making him pass out, but could've been an overdose of his past?

Which made me realize…I knew almost nothing about him. Sure, I knew everything a fan girl could know, but his actual past? Why he refused the hand of the priest's daughter? Did he really have kids and a wife he wasn't talking about? (Sheesh. I really hope not…)

I shook my head, grabbed a chair, and sat down next to the bed. Laying my head down, I reasoned that I would ask him all these questions, well later. For now, I was going to rest my eyes. That was it! Rest my eyelids!

* * *

Auron woke slowly, grabbing his arm instinctually. "Where…?" He asked aloud, slowly sitting up, hearing the faint complaining of someone to his left. Glancing down, he saw Brie laying there, halfway on the bed. And he noticed he had no shirt on.

'_What in the world_?' He asked himself, shaking his head and climbing off the bed. The girl grumbled, and hugged the side of the bed closer. Auron raised his eyebrow, before picking her up, and placing her onto the bed.

Reaching down to grab his shirt, at the least, he attempted to figure out what had gone on. '_Poison_?' He reasoned, shaking his head. '_Yunalesca's …creature had poisoned me… But…what had triggered those memories...' _He stood, realizing that he must've collapsed in the dome…so…_'She couldn't have carried me back…'_ Auron shook his head, and the sunlight reflected off his sword, with was leaning against the nearby wall; in return, he glanced out the window, noticing how late in the day it must've been.

"She actually stayed up this late?" He shook his head, before donning his coat. '_I'll go talk to someone…sheesh. I can't believe I'm talking to myself this much…_'

Auron shot up and glanced back to the bed when Brie mumbled something and turned in the bed. He gave a soft sigh, before giving a half smile, opening the door to the room, and treading out.

* * *

After getting lost for about a half hour, he found himself on the other side of the ship. "You would've never expected this ship to be this big," he muttered, before knocking on the first door he saw, hoping for someone to give him some instructions.

What he didn't expect was Rikku to open the door with a bright grin. "Welps, hello you! What are you doing on our half of the ship?" When Auron raised his eyebrow, Rikku rolled her eyes, "The girl's dormitories."

"Ah," Auron coughed softly, before turning to leave. Rikku gave a laugh, before poking his back.

"You're lost, huh? Well," she pointed down the hallway. "Simply go there, and you'll end up at the cabin! But, be warned." Her eyes grew wide, though the smile gave her mirth away. "Pops seems kinda mad…he made his rounds last night, and Brie wasn't in her room. Don't give Pops a reason for him to…ah… accidentally kick your ass?" She grinned cheerfully, and shut the door.

Auron blinked, and stared at the closed door, before turning around, and heading back the way he came. Great. As if he didn't have enough to worry about, he now had a leader of the Al Bhed on his tail.

…Great day he was having.

* * *

"Yo, Auron!" Tidus called to him, waving him over to their table. All the males of the pilgrimage were sitting around the same table, with plates of untouched food resting on the table. Auron resisted raising his eyebrows. How large was this place anyway?

They were sitting in a cafeteria like place, including a chain of food shops, or a place where you could grab food off a buffet table. The Al Bhed were spread around, talking quietly, or simply munching down their chow.

Ryan, however, was no amused with the insane size of the airship, and had his feet resting on the table, with a sigh. "Glad you found us, and not Cid," he admitted, shaking his head. "Find him, and you're dead. Simple as that."

Brandon snorted, and downed the soda that rested in front of him. Wakka shook his head, and Brandon spoke up. "Cid attempted to murder Ryan when he was pacing around." Ryan brought his feet from off the table and gave a huff of anger.

"I pace! That helps me fall asleep! The room was too damn small, and Grand Ol' Cid thought I was coming back from his daughter's room!" He absentmindedly rubbed his arm, where a bullet wound was bandaged.

Wakka shook his head. "It's almost dangerous for us to be here." Tidus rolled his eyes, at the blitz captain.

"What are you talking about? Only you and Brandon…and probably Kimahri are the only safe ones! You don't like Lulu," Wakka coughed, and Auron and Kimahri exchanged looks, "Brandon is sis's age, and ….well, sorry Kimahri." Tidus gave an apologetic shrug, and Kimahri shook his head.

Auron pulled up a chair, and sat down, not adding much to the argument, except a rare chuckle. Ryan glanced over to his former mentor, and leaned next to him. "Hey, are you actually alright?"

The legendary guardian nodded, and Tidus joined into the conversation. "You looked pretty beat up. Can't believe sis actually fixed you up…or maybe…" Brandon, Ryan, and Tidus all exchanged glances, before slowly inching away from Auron.

"Nothing happened." Auron informed them, resisting the urge to dismantle every last one of them.

They stopped inching, and began eating their food with little interest. After a few minutes of the façade, Brandon burst out laughing, and Ryan joined in. Tidus snorted, and lay his head against the table, and Wakka patted Auron's back.

"Do I really want to know?" He asked, narrowing his eyes, regaining the composure of the man he really was (35 year old Legendary Guardian!).

Ryan stopped laughing to inform him. "Cid thinks you and Brie were up to something, Seeing as she hadn't left your room…" Auron shook his head with exasperation, before standing up to grab a bite to eat.

Tidus stopped laughing to look after him. "…Cid's going to kill him."

Everyone exchanged glances, and bursts out laughing some more. Kimahri rolled his eyes, and continued staring blankly at the Al Bhed who quickly walked back the table of lunatics.

* * *

Waking up to the sound of light creaking, I cracked open my eyes in the dim light to see someone approaching me. From the way they were slowly moving, they seemed to think I was still asleep… 'Attack!' I shot up, whipped out Pendragon, and sliced the person on the arm, just before they retreated…

"Sheesh Brie!" The person complained, rolling their eyes. I blinked, and when my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw Yevon cradling his now wounded arm. "Paranoid?"

Grinning sheepishly, I threw him a potion that sat on the small table that was beside the bed. Wait…I wasn't on the bed before…

…Suspicious.

Yevon mumbled something to himself, before downing the potion in a single gulp. "Thousands of years, and they still can't make these things taste good…"

I leaned back. "Speaking of a thousand years…"

"Yes, Yunalesca is my daughter, if that was what you were going to ask…" Yevon responded my question before I even spoke it. "Bleh! Grape! What kind of grapes were these? Poisoned?"

"What?" I must've exclaimed this loudly, for he stopped inspecting the contents of the potion bottle and looked up to me.

"I didn't come to give you my family history," Yevon informed me, rolling his eyes. "It's not like it's a very nice one, anyway."

I tilted my head. "Can I hear it anyway?" Snorting, Yevon put down the now empty bottle of potion and pulled up the very chair I had been sitting in when Auron occupied the bed.

"No." Yawning slightly, he shook his head. "Anyway, I came because you're oh so lovely guardians…"

"Who?" He rolled his eyes at me, before leaning back in the chair.

"You know… Rajei, Iru, Jiva, all of them, wanted me to tell you…" he paused, most likely for dramatic affect. "About the celestial weapons."

"Um," I coughed slightly. But hey, after playing the game for so long, you kinda already know all about them… Or so I thought. "I kinda…know. Like, Tidus has Cadablog, Yuna has Nirvana, blah…"

Yevon delicately raised his eyebrow, in a fashion that he already knew …that, well, I knew. "I know." I, luckily, resisted sweat dropping. "I've come to tell you that there's some psycho out, and he wants Auron dead."

I blinked again. "Isn't that like…the entire Yevon clergy? That doesn't really narrow it down by much…"

Mumbling something again, Yevon leaned forward, his elbows resting upon the bed. "Brieana," he began, using my full name…for once. "I don't mean them. This guy could, would, and is probably planning to take him out in a single hit, for one purpose only."

"And…this purpose is…?" I inquired, leaning forward as well. Yevon actually looked surprised.

"Wait. You don't know who Chloe is?" He asked incredulously. I shook my head and he stood up. "You're serious about that?"

Alright think…Chloe. All I remember about her was… "Well, I suppose I met her once… after Auron had been stabbed by Seymour, she somehow appeared, and kept calling him Argul…"

"And do you know the importance between her and him?"

"Who? Auron?" If Yevon didn't mind ruining his face, he would've probably slammed his head against a wall, from the way he was looking at me.

"No! Argul!"

"And who the heck is he?" I questioned, totally confused. Is/ was he some important person back in the history of Spira? I surely don't remember reading about him on Wikipedia!

Yevon gave a slight sigh, and eased down into the chair again. "You do know how to get Auron's celestial weapon, right?" When I was about to protest the change in subject, he repeated himself. "Do you?"

I couldn't help raising my eyebrow (or, at least attempting to). What the heck was he talking about? "Yeah… pretty much collect every type of fiend in Spira…, right?"

He nodded. "Well, stop at every temple."

Um…in the game, if you do such a thing, you have to pretty much redo the entire Cloister of Trials, and they're evil…so…

"Just do it."

Fine, fine, fine. What's got his panties in such a bunch?

"Stop at every temple, and pray at every fayth." Yevon continued, as if he didn't notice I wasn't paying much attention. "Then, afterward, go into one of the rooms before the cloister, and there should be a book. In each of your travels, another bit of info will be filled in…until…" he stopped suddenly, and sighed.

How the heck did he get so smart? I mean, before, it was like, Oh, aright. Yevon. Cool. But now, he's oozing info! Like…Goofy from Kingdom Hearts 2! …alright, bad analogy…

"Until?" I repeated, wondering what the sudden stop was for. He shook his head, just as an announcement came over the intercom, saying for all of Yuna's pilgrimage people (…their words, not mine) to meet in the cabin.

Yevon shook his head again, and stood. Turning back, he patted me on the head, and gave me a sad, but honest smile. "You have a long road ahead of you," he stated, before disappearing into a cloud of dust.

I blinked. I would say, "What the heck?!" but I suppose this wasn't the right time… Hey. Auron's a genius…

Maybe I'll go ask him…

* * *

By the time I got to the cabin, Lulu and Rikku (without any of Wakka's help) had explained the finer points of the solution to taking down Sin—which was, of course, with the Hymn of the Fayth.

"All we need to do," Tidus added, as the door went "swish" behind me, "Is go to Bevelle. There, we can bug ol' Maester Mika about Yevon, the truth, like the entire story, and then, you know…"

Brandon was sitting in a nearby chair, feet resting on the in table portion of it. "Then, we all split up and search for our…well, in your guys' cases, "your" celestial weapons. We're not fighting Sin without them." Giving a soft yawn, he added under his breath, "Well, my party didn't anyway…"

After glancing around, I noticed that neither Ryan nor Auron were in the cabin. (Huh, big surprise, seeing as Cid was lurking only a few feet away.). I walked up to Tidus. "So…we're off to Bevelle, right?" Tidus beamed, and nodded back towards Kimahri.

"Actually, it was his idea, but yeah. That the plan."

I turned to Cid. "You wouldn't have any idea about how long it would take to fly there, would you?" Cid gave a good humored chuckle, and barked some orders to his Al Bhed lackeys, before facing me.

"Kiddo, to save your sorrow behind, we made this ship go as fast as it _could_ go. We're going no where near as fast. We'll probably be there tomorrow afternoon." I gave a slight sigh, and turned, beginning to head out of the cabin, before stopping and looking up to Kimahri.

"Sir Auron says he did not feel well. He retired to his quarters early."

Blinking at Kimahri's unusual form of speech, I gave him a smile, before exiting the cabin, and heading towards Auron's the quarters...

"Wait!" I blinked, and turned around. Tidus gave me an evil grin, and Yuna's smile almost mimicked it. "We haven't told you the groups for the celestial weapon hunt…"

* * *

When I finally walked in, Auron looked at me like he had seen a ghost. "Alice…?"

Eventually, I was going to ask for all the details about this person. But for now… "No. Brie," I informed, shutting the door behind me. "Cid called for everyone to go to the cabin for briefing details, but I already know it. We're heading to Bevelle to talk to Mika, then heading out for the cel—" I cut off when I noticed that, even though I was rambling, Auron hadn't said a word to cut me off. "Are you alright?" I inquired, sitting on the bed next to him.

He gave me half of a tired smile. "Yeah…more like we've been through too much in the last 24 hours."

Glancing over to him really gave me a reality shock. No matter how young he may look (but, you know, not act), Auron was still way older…he had that… wisdom of the years, thing, and right now, it looked as if this wisdom was eating away at his life.

I gave him a faint smile. "True, but we all survived…"

He nodded in agreement, closing his eyes. "That's true…"

Resisting coughing, I simply brought up the topic, wondering how he was going to take it. "Oh uh, Auron? Later, we're all going to …uh… search for the celestial weapons…"

He opened one eye. "And…?" Dang. Can't believe he saw through that.

"And we're all splitting up…and in order to keep everyone safe…" I took a deep breath, and said the next phrase all at once. "So-we're-traveling-through-Spira."

Unfortunately, he heard me. "Everyone? As in, we are re-doing the pilgrimage?"

…For someone so smart, he was an idiot sometimes…

"No…" I grinned innocently like I had no idea about this before hand. Truthfully…I really didn't. "Just you and me. Traveling. Through Spira."

The look on his face would've been priceless, if I wasn't so worried to begin with…

And to top it _all_ off, Cid sent another message over the intercom saying we had just landed in Bevelle.


	37. Splitting Up

A/N- Heya guys. Been a while, huh? Well… no good excuse, except for the hassles of a high school…freshman. Yep. I'm a freshman. Almost not a fresshie, but a freshie at the moment.

For everyone who is reading this story, or has been from the beginning, middle, or just started now, thank you for doing so. n.n The actual, Auron's Fan breaking away seriously from the plot, is coming up at the end of this chapter. Unfortunately, that doesn't truly show up until the next book…sequal. I seriously hope this story is finished by the end of this year at the LATEST.

Therefore, I'm going to work my hardest to get chapters out. It's funny. In the beginning, I was all about updating every day, even when I got like…a review. From my one friend. But later one, I was lazy, and updated once every few months, and I had faithful reviewers. Well, I still have many of you guys, but I'm back into that "Let's update more!" phase.

Besides, this part of the story is getting cool.

So, without further adieu, please enjoy chapter 37 of the fan fiction, "What The."

PS. Is my character Mary Sue? (meaning…am I Mary Sue? …what a scary thought). If she is, can you offer advice on how to make her better?

PSS (or is it PPS?) Just a thank you, if I didn't mention in early chapters, about breaking 600. I mean...seriously!! 600!! I honestly thought this fic might get 20 reviews when i was finished... but seriously, thank you guys for your support. It seriously means a lot to me. (throws Auron plushies)

Cheers,

Auron's Fan

Chapter 37- Splitting Up

"I will not allow it!" Were the first words I heard, when Auron and I headed to the bridge for us to disembark for Bevelle. Unfortunately, the person speaking was Cid.

"Pops…" Rikku whined, and Auron raised his eyebrow. Tidus noticed the two of us approaching, and beckoned me to him, with a nervous grin.

"Seems as if Cid's mad, huh?" he offered, when Cid, who finally noticed Auron in the room, began yelling at him for even thinking about taking a girl the entire length of Spira with no one to chaperon. Auron looked more like hurting the person who thought of the plan (Tidus…seriously! I didn't plan this out!), instead of dismantling the one yelling at him.

I suppose I seemed sort of confused, because Ryan decided to explain it out for me. "First off, the plan is a good one," he gave a slight shrug, not noticing that Cid's attention was on him. "If we all spilt up, we'll get the celestial weapons faster."

Nodding, I added, "Besides, I have to stop by the temples…" I blinked at everyone's suspicious gaze. "For something…"

Yuna nodded. "Uncle Cid, us all splitting up would in fact benefit the group, as Ryan said…"

Cid narrowed his eyes at the three of us (Rikku, Yuna, and I). "You're just out to make me the bad guy, hm? Want to see me crack so _you _three can stay with your boyfriends?"

Rikku coughed; Yuna gave a smile that made her seem like she was innocent; I whistled.

Even Lulu put in her two cents. "But truthfully, sir, this arrangement would help us all out…" She held a piece of paper out to him, in which is refused to take. Since Auron was indeed the "adult" after Cid, (in the room, anyway), she handed the paper to him, in which he scanned, and raised his eyebrow after a few moments.

And, because I was near him, I decided to read it:

* * *

"Rikku's And Tidus' List of Celestial Weapon Groups! 

With me, Rikku!

_And me, Tidus_.

And commentary from me, Brandon.

Yeah. Whatever. So…the groups are…

Brie and Auron; Lulu, Kimahri, and Brandon; Wakka; Tidus and Yuna; and Rikku and Ryan!

_Well, I'm cool with that. _

Of course you are! And why the hell am I stuck in a three person group, and Wakka's by himself?

What? You want to be in Wakka's group?

…

..._Suspicious…_

Anyway! Now that you've read this, look up and ask…"

* * *

Auron raised his head up, and muttered, "That was one of the stupidest things I have ever read." Rikku scowled and shook her head. 

"No, no, no! You're supposed to ask…" I glanced at the paper again, and asked:

"'Why are the groups like this?'"

Rikku gave me a grin, and Tidus spoke up. "All right. Thanks to Brandon here, we all learned where the weapons are (plus their crests) and how to get them. You, sis, are going to travel with Auron, who is going to head around Spira and collect each of every type of fiend!" Cid narrowed his eyes, and Tidus quickly continued. "And since you have to visit the temples also, it's an added bonus!"

Brandon rolled his eyes. "I'm stuck with Lulu and Kimahri, so I can dodge lightening 200 times and so I can catch butterflies. Seriously. _Why_?" I stuck my tongue out at him (childish, I know), and he shook his head.

Rikku continued with the explanation. "Wakka…you're by yourself, because no one likes you." Poor Wakka actually looked upset by this. "Kidding! You round up your horrible team…um… I mean the Aurochs, and play blitz for the Grand Prize!" Auron gave her a blank expression. Or maybe, he wasn't listening at all… "The Grand Prize is his weapon."

"Yuna and I will head to the Calm Lands, seeing as all she has to do is fight Belgemine's aeons, and I have to…" Tidus visibly twitched. "Race chocobos."

I winced, wanting to pat his back. Racing those chocobos? To get a time of 0:00? Possible? Yes. Difficult? Well, in my game…let's just say, it took a day (straight!) to beat it. So, my sympathy went out to Tidus.

Ryan piped up, a grin plastered across his face. "And Rikku and I'll hang in the desert to catch little cactuars…or whatever you have to do."

Cid twitched. "See, that, and yours!" he pointed to Auron and I. "I don't see why you all don't team up."

Auron must've just wanted the Bevelle mess out of the way, for he finally looked up and spoke. "Cid, sir. Clearly, you don't like this idea, but unfortunately, this is the simplest choice. For all of us to go to each and every area would cause us delaying in time to retrieve out weapons, and then, Sin would continue returning as we dallied. If we separated, we would receive our items along the way, and other tasks, such as Brie's," he glanced over to me. "Would be completed. However, I can sympathies at the fact that you worry, about your only daughter's, your only niece's, and Brie, the messiah's, safety. Because the circumstances only allow me to be around the latter of the two, I promise," at this point, he got down on one knee, lowering his head to the Al Bhed leader. "I promise that no harm shall come to Brie, nor will I do anything that you, yourself, would frown upon."

I think my eyes widened a bit; Wow…go Sir Auron!

Ryan nodded, and took a page out of Auron's book, kneeling down besides him, and promising about the same thing. Different wording, however.

Tidus followed suit, and kneeled, also promising such to protect, and all of that.

Rikku and Yuna giggled. I seriously wanted some type of camera, or Sphere to record this; this was way too funny, awesome, just… "squee" to pass up such a moment. Brandon, however, rolled his eyes.

Cid seemed to have been convinced, for he nodded, and Auron and the other two rose from the floor. "I'll put my trust in you three, but if any of you so let a scratch upon either of them…" He pointy glared at Auron and Ryan the longest. It was most likely since Auron was the oldest, and Ryan _was_ staying with his daughter. "You will wish for death sooner than see me again." The three of them nodded, and the hatch opened. Cid turned away and began busying himself with some important looking paper work.

* * *

"Wow…" Rikku grinned and tugged on Auron's coat. "Seriously. That was cool. Only something you could do, huh Sir Auron?" Auron raised his eyebrow, and looked like he was about to forcibly remove Rikku from his coat, when Ryan tugged Rikku away. 

"Quick thinker." I smiled up to him, and he gave me a half smile.

"We did need to leave…and I wasn't looking forward to having to fight him on his own turf, nor getting thrown out of the airship…" Auron shook his head slightly. "And if I didn't make such a speech, said airship would've been following us the entire trip."

I simply grinned as the entire group began heading into Bevelle.

* * *

"Wha oh…" Tidus announced, as we walked down the high bridge. Yuna looked nervous as well, as a large group of gun toting guards approached, looking none too happy. 

"Either that's the welcoming committee…" Brandon began, shaking his head as Ryan completed his thought.

"…Or we're simply screwed." The group of guards came running down the highroad, carrying their weapons with (a certain) authority.

"Infidel!" One yelled, as they came running towards us. Strangely, he tripped as he ran. Huh. I wonder how that happened…

Wakka rolled his eyes and pulled out his blitzball, readying for attack, as did the rest of the group. I was about to do the same (pull out Pendragon), but since Auron didn't make even the slightly notion that he was going to fight, I did nothing also.

"Man, don't these guys ever give up?" Wakka complained, as the solider glared at us. Another solider glared at Auron; he simply raised his eyebrow in retort, and the poor guy back down. Hee.

"You'll regret showing your faces here!" the first solider exclaimed, readying his gun. "We'll strike you down in the name of Yevon!"

Ryan burst into laughter (I mean, seriously, wouldn't you? If you knew about the truth of Yevon…not the machine, the person), and the soldiers got even angrier. Tidus gave an aggravated sigh. "Blah, blah, blah. Yeah, Guys?" Rikku nodded, and shook her fist with the claw attached. I looked up to Auron, seeing if he was going to attack, but he quietly shook his head.

"If they want a fight, let's give them one!" Rikkuu have a slight grin, and pulled out a handful of grenades. Ryan rolled his eyes, and mumbled something about the wellbeing of others.

The soldiers glared us even more. (Seriously. It looked like their eyes were about to pop out…) "Prepare to charge!"

"Stooooppppp!" Shelinda cried, running into the fray. The soldiers blinked, and stopped, but somehow, she still tripped, and landed flat on her face.

Brandon groaned under his breath, and shook his head as Yuna helped the lady up. "Captain?" Soldier creepy dude number one exclaimed, and raised his eyebrow.

Shelinda nodded, and dusted off her outfit, before explaining. "Lady Yuna's party is not to be harmed! She's no traitor! That's an evil rumor spread by the Al Bhed!"

Rikku's, Ryan's, Tidus', and my eyes all bugged out of our heads. Well, not like I was checking… "WHAT?" Rikku and I exclaimed. Tidus gave an evil look to the Yevonite, and Ryan had all ready chopped off a few limbs from the soldiers before Auron gave him a look and made him back off.

"Maester Mika told me himself!" She ordered, with a (slight) air of importance. The soldiers (you know, who still had hands and hadn't imploded from Tidus' evil glare) all gave her confused looks when Rikku coughed something that strangely sounded like:

"Stand down!"

The soldiers all blinked and looked to Shelinda, who nodded in agreement, and they soldiers all decided to skip off. Yes. They really skipped. It was frightening enough for Auron to raise an eyebrow.

Putting her hands on her hips (after gently prying the light saber from Ryan's hands), Rikku glared at Shelinda. "What was that about 'evil Al Bhed'?" Ryan, even without his light saber, still looked pretty menacing, and Shelinda blinked.

"I…" She started, before I realized I hadn't spoken in a while, and piped up.

"Yevon went into chaos after the wedding, and they randomly called you and made you captain of the guard?" I inquired, wondering if her quote from the game was anything like that.

I'll assume it was, seeing as Auron followed up with a similar saying. "Short on believers?"

"Yes, and the chaos in the temples is worse than I'd imagined!" Shelinda whined, and the party listened to her complaining. After about the third word, Tidus and I blocked them out and began discussing ways to make her fall off a cliff, and Ryan and Brandon were having an arm wrestling tournament, while at the same time, Ryan attempted prying grenades from Rikku's hand.

Shelinda finished speaking and gave Tidus a blank stare. "Look, if we simply have you cast Flare, and I could chuck my sword at her, maybe…" he blinked and looked up, grinning innocently when he realized he should've been speaking. "Yeah… that's… um, great…" he coughed, hoping someone could help him out.

Kimahri glanced down to Shelinda. "Maester Mika."

She nodded, somehow understanding what he was talking about. "Yes, I shall arrange an audience. Please wait in the courtroom."

As she scampered off, Rikku, who had finally snatched her grenades away from Ryan, called after her. "Hey!! Hey, wait!" When Shelinda had finally gotten out of site (she only tripped once!) Rikku sighed and turned to Auron. "What was all that about the Al Bhed lying and stuff?"

Auron raised his eyebrow. "Simple; Yuna's become his only hope."

"Seymour's?" Rikku asked, confused, and everyone rolled their eyes, or walked to the nearest wall and began slamming their head against it.

Auron sighed. "No. _Mika_'s."

"Oh…okay."

Lulu shook her head, obviously as confused as the next person. "Just want does he think he can get away with?"

Brandon shrugged, made a fist, and, punched his other hand. "Whatever it is, let's get it over with."

Tidus gave Brandon a look of disbelief (everyone seems to do that when you steal their lines) and Yuna nodded. "Yes. Let's."

* * *

Once we were all in the courtroom (which I recognized from Final Fantasy X-2…and, actually when we were being tried before…), Auron took his normal position of leaning against the wall. Others paced around nervously, all waiting for the Grand Old Maester to arrive. It took him quite awhile, seeing that's he's ancient, but he eventually got there. And by the time he arrived, he was steaming mad. "Why are you here?!" He exclaimed, smoke billowing from his ears… well, it could happen. "You must go and defeat Sin, quickly! You have obtained the Final Aeon from Yunalesca, have you not?" 

Everyone collectively coughed, knocking the ancient maeter off his feet. Tidus and Ryan snickered, but instantly regretted it, seeing as it took Mika a million years to stand up again. "Um…" Tidus smiled sweetly. "We met her…"

Yuna rolled her eyes, seeing that this could take all day. Lulu pulled out a good book to read and Rikku shouted, "We kicked her butt!"

Mika blinked.

I chimed in, attempting to help. "Yunalesca has gone boom!"

Mika blinked again. Perhaps we should have simply told the old guy…

"We fought and defeated her." Yuna stated, probably sick of waiting for someone to get the point across.

Unfortunately for everyone one of us (and you readers as well), Mika was knocked off his feet once again. However, Brandon helped the old guy up, (like most of us, he didn't want to have to wait six million years), but Mika shoved him off as soon as he was standing.

"Sheesh, you're welcome," Brandon muttered under his breath, as Mika went ballistic. Auron stepped forward; he didn't look completely pissed, but something about his stance gave away the fact that he wanted to hurt Mika. A lot.

"Summoners and guardians will be sacrificed for the Final Summoning no more!" he exclaimed, challenging Mika. Mika glared back at the lone survivor of the last pilgrimage, and opened his mouth to speak. No one else dared to speak, or even attempt at cutting him off…unlike last couple of times.

"You have profaned and subverted…" I blinked. Erm… subverted. Next chance I get, I'm looking that up… "…a thousand year old tradition?" Brandon opened his mouth to cut him off with a cheery reply (that would most likely get us all killed), but Mika continued on. "Fools! Infants! Do you realize what you have done? You've taken away the only means of calming Sin!"

Tidus jumped into the battle, looking mad as anything. "Hey, maybe that's not the only way!" Grinning, he added, "We think we got another."

You know in cartoons, when the character is pissed, and their head goes red, then blows up? If possible, Mika would have done so. "Preposterous! There is no other way!"

Auron raised his eyebrow. "The grand maester, running away?"

"Spira has lost its only hope." Mika informed Auron, sounding sullen. "Destruction is inevitable. Yu Yevon's Spiral of death will consume us all! I have no desire to watch Spira die."

Everyone continued shouting that we could still win, until Mika was about to send himself, and Rikku shouted, "Wait a minute, gramps! Who's Yu Yevon?"

Mika gave her a horribly depressed and evil glare. "He who crafts the souls of the dead into unholy armor. An Armor called Sin. Clad in it, Yu Yevon is invincible." He continued talking about the destruction of Yu Yevon, but I pulled out of the conversation to think. Which was the real Yevon? The one crafting the souls, or the one we knew? Perhaps he was both of them…? And if so, how?

All I caught of Mika's speech was, "Nothing can stop it now," before he sent himself.

No one spoke for three and a half minutes before Wakka scoffed, and muttered, "Disappear on us, will ya? Rotten son of a shoopuf!" After which, he kicked a railing. And stubbed his toe. Ha.

"That was interesting," Ryan admitted, shaking his head, as a quiet, "Ow!" was heard from a short distance away. Tidus and I exchanged glances as Shelinda ran up…only to trip again.

"That's the thirtieth time in fifteen minutes…" She noted, before looking down to us. "Where…where is the grand maester?"

Lulu and Wakka shared a look that read, "We are screwed now," and Yuna attempted to cover it up. "Um…well… Maester Mika…"

But of course, Auron saved the day. With a slight edge to his voice, he said, "He's not here yet. How long must we wait?"

"That's odd…" Shelinda blinked, and nodded hastily. "I'll go look for His grace." She then ran out…and tripped again.

Hahaha.

Rikku rolled her eyes, and dragged out Ryan, mumbling how Shelinda was a waste of skin (or maybe Ryan was saying that. Couldn't tell). Wakka was talking to Brandon about…who knows what—most likely blitzball— while Kimahri and Lulu simply walked after the group.

I turned to leave, when I noticed Auron, Yuna, and Tidus staring down at the fayth kid. Eerily enough, the guy gave me a wave, before saying, "Come to my room," to the others.

Yuna nodded, and faced Auron, who cut her off saying that he heard the fayth as well. Which is weird, seeing as Auron may have been the all seeing guy, but he couldn't hear the fayth…

The fayth reassembled, and spoke again. "All three of you, come."

Tidus nodded; Yuna nodded as well; Auron headed off to leave, when they all turned back to me.

I suppose I'm just not special enough to see the grand Fayth.

Giving the three a wave, I slowly shuffled off behind the rest of the party, feeling slightly left out, and unwanted. Everyone else was already broken into their own little groups. My two main friends had just been summoned away, and I couldn't come…

Gosh. It sucks to be a fangirl.

* * *

Auron glanced around, thinking back to the last time he had been here, during the wedding. Almost invisibly shaking his head, he directed his gaze to the middle of the room, where both Tidus and Yuna were looking as well, staring at the fayth child, floating a top of the dome. Auron, of course, took his normal position—leaning against the wall. 

The fayth gave Yuna a smile. No tricks out of him…for now. "Hello."

"I must thank you for the aeon," Yuna began, and bowed deeply to him in thanks. Fayth rolled his eyes, but nodded back.

"So, what's up?" Tidus grinned, feeling slightly unnerved that there wasn't an annoying fourteen year old girl clinging to his arm as usual. (Sniff) They grow up so fast…

As if reading his thoughts, Fayth shot Tidus a look of sheer mirth, before schooling his face into a more serious look, by the time Yuna had finish her bow. "Have you found a way to truly defeat Sin?" _Since you botched up the other way?_ His eyes seemed to read, but no one could read them, of course, seeing as they were hidden under his hood.

Yuna nodded slowly. "Couldn't the Hymn of the Fayth help us? When we were in Macalina, Sin was calmed from the Hymn. If we could use it against him, even for a moment, we might be able to defeat it…forever." Casting a side glance to Tidus, she gave the fayth a hopeful look.

Auron, however, spoke up first. "Jecht has been Sin for ten years. It might be difficult for him to hear the hymn any more."

Fayth agreed. "Any other plans?"

"We fight Yu Yevon." Tidus stated, no question anywhere on his face. "If Sin is the armor of Yevon, and we defeat the armor, and could get inside and defeat him…" Tidus shook his head. "He is what makes Sin come back, right? But… if he is Yevon… who…"

Yuna finished the question. "Who is the person we have come to know as…Yevon?"

Fayth's face twisted into a small smile. "Ah. Yevon. He was, indeed, a figure from long ago; however, the church has morphed his appearance into one of a peerless man. The higher you go in the church, the more you learn that Yevon is indeed the one summoning the dream of Sin… but the physical being you know is only a shadow of the man who went mad years ago.

"The creature inside of Sin is indeed all the feelings he harbored for the five thousand years he was locked up. The creature is only there, only to dream… The feelings are not all good, but not all evil. If you could stop the dreaming…"

Tidus gave an ironic chuckle. "It won't matter. We're going to end if once and for all."

Fayth nodded. "Yes. Even if you defeat Sin with the Final Summoning, the creature that was Yevon will live. It will join with the Final Aeon, and transform it into a new Sin."

Yuna frowned. "If…if we were to defeat the Yevon inside of Sin…what would happen to the other…?" Fayth shook his head.

"If you went after the creature itself, no matter where he was, he would be joined, reunited, with his feelings, his heart, mind you, and when defeated, he would die." Yuna gave Fayth a surprised look, but he continued. "If he is protected by the Sin he has created, the creature will continue the summoning."

Tidus' face fell. "For eternity…huh?"

Fayth smirked, and cocked his head. "But then again, there is no such thing as eternity if you end it, huh?"

Tidus rolled his eyes, and mumbled, "Uh-huh." Auron, who was still leaning against the wall, actually had a look of faint surprise on his face. Even after he had learned that the entire Yevon church was false, after the way to defeat Sin was only for a new to be made… the church had even more tricks up its sleeve. In order to find out about Yevon, one would have to actually ask Yevon…

As Auron was thinking, Fayth was busy ordering that Yuna use the Aeons during the final battle. Yuna looked confused, however, seeing that Fayth had just said that the creature would possess the aeons…

"When it is all over," Fayth began, truly snapping Auron from his thinking phase. "We will wake, and our dream will end. Our dreams…will vanish." He gave direct looks to Tidus, and as an afterthought, he nodded to Auron.

Tidus nodded solemnly. "Yeah. You've been dreaming a long time, haven't you?"

Fayth lowered his head, upset that he had to be the bearer of bad news. "I'm sorry."

It was Auron, not Tidus, who answered. "Don't be." He offered no expression on his face, though a trained person could easily tell what he was thinking. There were no such people in the room.

Tidus gave a half smile. "I'm at least grateful."

Smiling widely, Fayth gave a thumbs up to them, and disappeared in a flash of light. Yuna narrowed her eyes to Tidus, who jumped away in defense.

"Come on! Let's go beat Sin!" He exclaimed, practically running out the door, in order for her not to question him. Yuna gave a sigh, and slowly followed him, muttering:

"You're a bad liar…"

Auron turned to leave as well, when Fayth suddenly reappeared. "Boo." Auron turned around, and nodded his head to the …fayth. "Do me a favor. Say hi to Ryan." What almost looked like a pout crossed his face. "Sure is boring without anyone to insult up here…"

Chuckling, Auron said, "I'll do that." Turning to leave again, Fayth cut him off.

"Are you going to tell her?" Auron raised his eyebrow, as he turned around. Fayth answered his own question with another. "Is Tidus going to tell her? Heck, will he tell Yuna?" Fayth tilted his head. "Won't it hurt her if she didn't find out until too late?"

Stepping forward to respond, Auron looked around, as Fayth suddenly disappeared. '_At least give me a second to answer_!' he thought darkly to himself, as he left the chamber of the fayth, with a scowl that was not visible to the human eye.

* * *

"You cheated." I declared, throwing the cards at Ryan. "It is not in the rule book that anyone with Jedi powers can glance at their opponent's cards at their leisure!" 

Ryan smirked, as Brandon narrowed his eyes as well. "Well… I suppose it isn't fair…but I won, did I not?"

Waiting for the three of them took way too long, so Brandon had pulled a deck of cards out of nowhere, and we were playing Poker. Actually, he pulled them from his pants' pocket, but that's not important. Lulu and Rikku were discussing the shopping around Bevelle, and how nice it would be to shop, if, you know, we weren't in trouble to killing a Maester (or two…), and not defeating Yunalesca; Kimahri and Wakka simply stood stoically, not saying a word.

Which was actually quite a feat for Wakka.

Anyway, the three eventually returned, all looking even more sullen than the last. Ryan stood, dusted off his clothes, and glanced up, wincing instantly.

"Sheesh. Did hell freeze over or something in there?"

Tidus rolled his eyes, while Yuna and Auron stayed silent. I handed my remaining cards over to Brandon, and walked up to the guardian in red. "Something the matter?" I implored, knowing I couldn't get a direct answer, but I could maybe weasel something out…

He gave me a half smile, and patted my head. "Nothing." I'm sure you're all sick of hearing this, but I really hated it when he did that…made me feel even more like the kid I am…

Well, while I was angsting, Shelinda ran up to the group, and surprisingly didn't trip. For once. "I'm afraid the grand maester is nowhere to be found!"

Tidus, Ryan, and Brandon collectively snorted.

Lulu glared daggers at them, so they all resorted to whistling instead. I shrugged. "Doesn't really matter. We were just leaving."

"Oh…" she mumbled, looking so depressed, I wanted to whack her upside the head with a chainsaw. Rikku started jumping around frantically.

"Hey!! Maybe you could help us with the hymn!" She exclaimed, grinning. Tidus snapped out of his whistling phase (he was currently whistling the upbeat and estranged version of the Hymn of the Fayth…seriously. It wasn't pretty), and nodded.

"Hey, good idea!"

Shelinda gave a confused look, and Rikku quickly explained. "Look, we need you to tell as many people as you can that a ship in the sky will sing the Hymn of the Fayth, and when they hear it, they should sing along!"

Shelinda blinked, and Rikku looked almost slightly homicidal, until she nodded. "A shop in the sky…will sing the hymn of the fayth, and when they hear, they should sing along?"

Rikku face planted to the floor.

As Ryan attempted to help her up, Tidus slapped his forehead and nodded. "If they do, we might be able to defeat Sin!"

Clapping her hands, she grinned. "Truly!?"

Brandon scoffed. "No. We're lying."

When her face fell, Lulu promptly set the boy on fire. "No…we're telling the truth." Yuna offered, wincing as Tidus stepped away from the ashes of Brandon.

"That's wonderful! I shall tell ALL of Spira!!" And with that said, she skipped merrily away.

Tidus blinked. "Erm…how about we get back to the airship…pronto?"

The entire party ran off, leaving the ashes of Brandon behind. However, he somehow put himself back together, and walked off after them. Assuming that Auron gave Tidus a look, Tidus winked, and went sprinting after them.

I looked up, seeing Auron's overly concerned face. Then again, he always looks either concerned, or bored, I kinda shrugged it off, until he looked me in the eye.

If I've mentioned this, I apologize, but I have no idea how Rikku could stand staring him in the eye. Just…creepy.

"I need to tell you something…just…" He stopped, shaking his head, as if not knowing how to word something.

…I know. Creepy.

I put a hand on his arm, and smiled. "Hey, we have the entire time to talk, while defeating fiends for your celestial weapon. If you can't speak now, speak then!"

He gave a soft chuckle, and kissed my forehead. Squee… "Alright. I'll do that."

With that, we both headed off to the airship.

* * *

"Don't we look too happy," Cid mumbled under his breath, as everyone, who was paired off, somehow entered the ship at the same time. Seriously. It was like magic or something. "So, where're we headed to first?" 

"Well," Yuna began, "the Calm Lands are closest to our current position, I believe…wouldn't it be easy to drop Tidus and I off first?"

Cid nodded, and gave some orders in Al Bhed to Brother, who piloted up the ship, and we took off. "You." Tidus gulped, and turned around slowly, as if Cid was about to rip his head off, and play some good old basketball with it. "Come." Cid then stalked out of the cabin, the door shutting loudly for emphasis.

Tidus' eyes widened. "Sis…I don't really want to die. Not like this…" I grinned, patted him on the back…and with the combined efforts of Yuna, myself, and Rikku, we shoved him through the door.

Everyone was calmly relaxing around the cabin (no one dared to venture into the hallway—Cid and Tidus were there and they did not want to be caught in anything horrible, not even Auron), until the yelling voice of Cid shouted, "IF YOU DARE HARM HER, YOUR ASS SHALL BE NEXT!"

Yuna coughed, as Rikku bursts into giggles. Reclining back in his chair, Ryan commented, "Well, at least I know what to expect."

"Fa'na ypuja Rin'c Travel Agency… (We're above Rin's Travel Agency…)" Brother informed us, as the doors "whoosh"-ed opened, and out came a frightened looking Tidus. Cid gave Tidus a broad smile, and clapped his hand on Tidus' shoulder.

"Just remember what I said, and I'm sure I won't hurt you next time we meet!" Cid grinned, as he conversed with Rikku about where we were headed off to next.

Shaking his head, Tidus approached Auron and I. "Watch your back…" enveloping me into a bear hug, he continued talking to Auron. "This guy would easily murder one of us, if one of them were to be harmed." Glancing down to me, he smiled sadly. "Gonna miss you, twerp."

I grinned. Aw…my brother back home would've snorted at me. If I was lucky… "It's only a few days. I'll see you soon."

Tidus raised his eyebrow, glancing up to Auron. "Sis…maybe you weren't told, but we're not getting picked up by the airship for at least a month and a half. Maybe more."

…

What?!

Throwing a nervous look to Auron, who also looked slightly surprised, I looked back to Tidus. "You're joking.

"Dead serious." Tidus smirked, and ruffled my hair. "Aw, don't worry shrimp. You'll have plenty of time to _bond_ with Auron." I was debating murdering the guy, but decided that he wasn't worth it.

Giving him an equally tight hug and rolling my eyes, I said, "Well, you and Yuna have fun now." He flushed, turning slightly red, but grinned. The hatch opened, and Yuna waved at Tidus to hurry up.

After one extra hug, and a couple of goodbyes from the rest (Rikku tackle- glomped him, until Ryan pulled her off), the two exited the airship, and it flew away. The rest of the party settled in for a wait to get to Macalina, but I felt upset already.

"Miss him?" Auron inquired, taking a seat near where I was standing. I laughed quietly.

"That obvious?" He gave a slight nod, and I sighed, flopping onto the ground next to his seat. After a second, Auron was kneeling next to me.

"You'll see him again." I looked up, nodding slowly.

"It's going to be interesting without him…heck, without anyone else…" I muttered, thinking aloud to myself. Auron gave a half surprised, half embarrassed (as embarrassed as he could look) eyebrow raise, before standing, and heading out the cabin door.

* * *

After the Tidus and Yuna drop-off, the other groups weren't nearly as exciting to watch. Brandon, Lulu, and Kimahri were dropped off in Macalina, much to Brandon's complaints about what he was going to have to do. Cid almost reconsidered, and almost forced Brandon to come along with Auron and I, but Rikku, (luckily) forced her dad to change his mind. 

"Be careful," I offered, giving Brandon a half shrug, as Auron instructed Lulu in the best places to…well, dodge lightening (as if she was going to do such a task), and Kimahri and Ryan had a staring contest. Brandon gave a half shrug, and smirked.

"Worried about me? What are you ever going to do without me, Brie?" He grinned, and patted my head. "If I come back…nah, when I come back…" He glanced up to Auron, then back to me. "Hope you get my drift." I coughed.

"Hopefully, that won't happen…"

Brandon grinned again, before he, Lulu, and Kimahri finally left the ship, and we flew to Luca.

* * *

Wakka was next, though it was interesting to see all the Aurochs standing around, and when Wakka got off of the Airship, they jumped up merrily, and tackled him. 

"…Aright then…" Rikku commented, hiding her giggles, as the hatch closed and we headed off to the second to last place.

* * *

"Sanubia Desert!" Rikku grinned, giving her dad a quick hug. "Don't forget, when we're done, take us to Mushroom Rock Road, kay?" she gave him another hug, ignoring the glare her father was giving Ryan. . 

Ryan patted his light saber. "Don't worry about her. If anything should happen, you can hurt me, and if I do anything, you're allowed to kill him." Smirking, he nodded his head towards Auron, who simply shook his head in return. Cid narrowed his eyes at Ryan.

"Like I said to the others. Any funny business, and you will be wishing that you were dead…"

"_But I am_," Ryan mumbled in a singsong voice, loud enough for only I to hear. I hid a smirk, as Rikku continued yelling at her father about life threatening speeches and Ryan. Which were somehow a bad thing; however, I don't think Cid really noticed.

Ryan had turned to leave (I'll assume that his speech was Cid worthy, seeing as Cid only glowered in the background), when Auron called out, "Fayth said hi." Ryan stopped short, turned, and smiled.

"If you see him again, tell him if _I_ see him again, I'm going to kill him. Would you?" Shaking his head in laughter, he slowly descended the ramp, and the door closed, forcing me back to reality.

Just me. Me and Auron. (Actually, Auron and I, but does it matter?)

"And then there were two," Cid commented, heading off to inform his pilot to head to Besaid, and telling us that we had at least an hour to get there.

* * *

We both returned back to Auron's room, in order collect the few things that we had brought along with us onto the Airship. Auron was quiet, which, for now, was unusual. I half expected him to shout out orders, or something. 

"If you are truly this uncomfortable," he began, easing onto the bed while holding his sword, in order to clean non-existent blood from it. "We can ask Cid to turn around, grab Brandon, and have him accompany us." From his facial expression, it was obvious that he seriously did not want that, but he gave me a shrug that meant he wouldn't mind much.

Shrugging, I grabbed my collection of Cd's and threw them into my backpack (although, how the heck they had even gotten out of my backpack was abnormal… and the fact that I wasn't carrying my backpack, yet it followed me, was pretty creepy too). "I don't mind."

"Truly?" He raised his eyebrow, not looking up, however. I resisted rolling my eyes, (a trait I seriously need to get rid of) and sat on the bed next to him.

"Yeppers," I grinned up to him. Auron gave me a faint smile, and slowly shook his head. "What?" I narrowed my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek.

He gave a faint chuckle. "You're acting like a child." He didn't dodge the pillow when I slapped him upside the head with it; he simply laughed a bit louder.

* * *

"If there is_ any funny business…_" Cid threatened Auron, in a very father like manner. Which was funny. The only female who's traveling companions he didn't grill was Lulu… but then again, she had the power to charbroil whoever looked at her in a strange manner… 

"Any last items you may need?" I blinked, turned, and saw Rin, grinning, and holding out package of potions, and beside him, and case full of weapons and armor. "This shall be a long journey. You both better to be prepared…" Giving him a, "I'm completely not interested," smile, I shook my head, thinking that Auron was only going to be able to use his sword, Beast master (until we caught the fiends…after that, it didn't matter), and I was working on my (currently horrible) sword fighting skills… "Are you sure you do not need a few extra potions…"

I sighed; he wasn't going to leave without a sale… "Fine. Just…sell me your high potions…"

* * *

"Besaid, ho!" 

"Actually, it's more of a, 'We're in Besaid,' thing." Auron shook his head, and shouldered his katana. "Shouldn't we find somewhere to set up camp?

As we trekked towards the village, (seeing as my knowledge of Besaid consisted of where you went in the game, and Auron had only been to the temple), the fact really, _really_ hit me that it was just Auron and me. Sure, I had noted it before, but now…

There was no Tidus and Yuna talking; no Wakka and Lulu arguing; no Brandon and Ryan glaring; no Rikku and Kimhari staring contests… (not like there had been many before…)

It was completely silent, and completely creepy.

"M'lady!" A random village dude exclaimed, as we approached the village. Auron gave a half snort; I guess they were like this back in the day. Haha… "Sir Auron!" the village guy looked very surprised, as Auron was younger than he had expected. Ha. "What a surprise!"

As I expected, an old looking guy, knobby knees came hobbling up, quickly followed by a young girl…with you guessed it. A dog. The man quickly Yevon bowed. I glanced up to Auron to exchange glances, but his facial expression didn't change. "Praise be to Yevon! What ever brings you to our humble village?"

"I—" I started, before Auron cut in, taking charge as usual.

"We are looking for some lodging…if there are any, of course," Auron explained, lightly placing a hand on my shoulder. "If there should be none, there is no problem for us to camp out…" The old guy shook his head, so quickly in fact, I was afraid it would fly off.

"No, no, no! Letting the messiah and Legendary Guardian sleep in the cold, while I rest in a comfortable bed?" I raised my eyebrow. Around Besaid, cold was equivalent to warm. Very warm. Tropical warm. "You are most welcome to stay in my humble abode."

Auron gave a ghost of a smile. "Thank you. That would help us greatly." The elder turned around, and gave some instructions to the girl with the dog, who nodded intently, and rushed off to a …um, hut.

I decided to cut in, not waiting Auron to have all the fun. "Well, thank you very much," I smiled, as we followed the man back to his home. "But, um, we kinda have to stop by the temple, so we're met up with you later…"

Bouts of laughter, violent coughing, then the man faced me. Erm… "The temple can wait! It's not everyday that such important people stop by Besaid. Furthermore, you were both guardians on Lady Yuna's journey, were you not? We would like to hear about her battle with Sin…"

"Erm…" I coughed, and looked up to Auron. Come on, the man was a natural. Better let someone like him deal with this.

"Lady Yuna has yet to fight Sin. In fact, we have all split up, in order to train ever more vigorously, in order to defeat Sin."

The elder gave another coughing laugh. "Sir Auron, you've defeated Sin beforehand, have you not? You could've shared your wisdom with the group!"

Auron gave an annoyed smile. You couldn't tell he was annoyed unless you knew him slightly well. "I suppose I should've…"

The girl with the dog exited the hut with a smile. "They're all ready!" The elder nodded, and whispered something in her ear. She nodded as well, and grabbed my arm. I'll assume it was instinct, but Auron quickly lowered his katana, raising his eyebrow at the girl.

She giggled softly. "Lighten up, old man. I'm showing her around the village! Elder wishes to speak with you." And with that, I was dragged away.

* * *

"And this…is the Crusaders hut. Unfortunately, since Operation Mi'ihen, there haven't been many around here…" The girl continued to ramble; I avoided rolling my eyes, seeing as I already knew this, bur this particular fact got to me. 

"Is there someone called…Luzzu?" She gave me a wide grin.

"Yep! Right inside!" Nodding, I rushed in, and much to my annoyance, she followed me.

However, her information turned to be true. "Luzzu…?" I questioned, poking the man who sat on the bed. The man, with reddish hair, and a tired expression, looked up, and gave me a half smile.

"Lady Brie, it had been sometime." He stood, and Yevon bowed to me as well. I was half tempted to hit someone, but I decided against it. "How have you been faring?"

"Pretty well…" I shrugged, not wanting to go into the story. Luzzu chuckled, before glancing around.

"Wakka…he's not here." He chuckled again. "I suppose I should be grateful. He's owes me a few punches, does he not?" When I smiled, he started laughing. "How long are you in Besaid?"

I shrugged, and rocked on the balls of my feet. "Dunno. Auron says we'll be here only a few days but it could seriously be a few weeks…" I stopped short when the girl with the dog who didn't have her dog with her (I suppose I should learn her name), and Luzzu exchanged glances. "What?"

"Is…Sir Auron the only one in your party?" He asked, in a nervous manner. I nodded, and the girl let out a whistle.

"What!?" I exclaimed, becoming increasingly annoyed. She gave me a grin, and dragged me out of the Crusaders hut, and Luzzu only gave me a half wave as an explanation.

* * *

"Wait, wait!" I stopped short, when we were a bit away from the hut. "First off…what the heck is your name?" She giggled, but thankfully responded. 

"Chris. Short for Christina, but call me that, and I'll get my dog to hurt you!" She smiled. "You wondering why everyone's suspicious about you and Sir Auron?"

"Mind reader?" I blinked, but she shook her head.

"It's kinda obvious, stupid. Ignoring the fact that he tried to cleave my head off when I tried to give you a tour…" she laughed, before growing serious. "And the small fact about your wedding to Maester Seymour… which supposedly happened right before you and the legend hooked up…"

I gave her a suspicious look. Was someone following us of something?

Her mood quickly changed, and she gave me a wide grin. "I suppose I can bother you with that later, if you're going to be here as long as you told Luzzu. So…about Sir Auron…"

Groaning, I shook my head, but she quickly started poking my side. "So! Sososososo!"

She was almost...no, she was an energetic replacement for Rikku.

"What is with you and him? It's …something." She grinned. "Hee."

"Can we just continue the tour, and I'll think about thinking about telling you later?" She laughed, but nodded, as we continued our little tour. She was walking a bit too fast, and I was much too lazy to keep up, and accidentally walked into some older lady. "Oh, excuse me…"

She huffed, and shoved me away, muttering "Useless…" under her breath. I blinked, and continued walking, when Chris narrowed her eyes.

"What a sour old lady… she's kinda…crazy?" She widened her eyes, and I gave a half laugh, but it was still kind of bothering me. Seriously. I didn't expect her to bow, or any of that crap, but "Useless"? That lady didn't even know me! Rude…

"Please excuse us…" a younger, but still old, lady bowed, and gave an embarrassed smile. "She's slightly…rude this time of day."

The old lady sucked her teeth, and glared at the three of us. "I am not rude. Since when is the truth rude?" She pointed an old wrinkly finger at me. "If this girl is the messiah, why is nothing better happening? Sin is not gone, our crops are not good…" She breathed in slowly, and shook his head, in a very disappointed, but rude, manner. "The only way I've seen her powers work is on charming that Maester Seymour, whom she is married to, and then when he didn't deliver, she turned her attention on the legendary Sir Auron!" Upturning her nose, she stalked off; the other woman, gave an apologetic expression, and quickly walking after her.

Chris bit her lip, and looked up to me. "Brie…?" She blinked, tilting her head.

"Um…" I gave a half smile. "You do know where I'm lodging, right?" She eventually nodded her head, and I continued. "Can…can I go there? I'm slightly tired…"

"Already!? But…I haven't shown you half the island…." She cut off, glancing up to me. "Come on. It's this way."

* * *

"You have to promise us this… make sure nothing wrong can happen!" I heard the elder exclaim, in a soft voice. Auron's voice quickly responded, with an: 

"Of course…" Both Chris and I walked in, and the elder gave her a broad smile, and giving Chris an extremely tight hug.

"Grandpa…you're squishing me…" She laughed, and hugged him back. I gave a polite smile; feeling horrible, I interrupted their family time by asking:

"Would you know where the room I will be staying in?" Chris blinked, and gently pried herself away from her grandfather, and nodded.

"Come on…this way." She led me to the back of the house, here the back door opened up to an elegant garden…it was truly beautiful…

And I flopped down onto the bed as soon as I saw it. Chris gave me a worried look. "Do you need anything?" I shook my head, and huggled the pillow by me. She smiled sadly, and slowly shut the door…

* * *

…Only to see a very worried looking Auron. But, only very for him. A normal person, it would seem like they didn't really care. "What happened." 

Chris raised her eyebrow, realizing that wasn't a question, but if he didn't get answers pronto, people were going to die. Mostly her. "Some old lady at market was being a bitch and said…" She coughed.

The elder shook his head, and left the room, to deal with other business. He had certainly heard about this annoyingly paranoid woman before.

"Said…?" Auron prodded, raising his eyebrow.

Chris coughed.

Auron narrowed his eyes in a manner that would scare small children.

"Erm…. said that Briewasawhoreandthat'swhyyoulikedher!" Chris explained in one breath, and grinned as if that was acceptable.

Auron resisted shaking the girl, until the information that he wanted came out. "Repeat…?" Chris gave a dramatic sigh, and spoke slowly.

"Some rude old lady down at market…" she stopped, sighed, and continued. "Said that Brie was useless, and could only use her powers to entice men like you…"

A few moments later, she seriously wished she hadn't said that.

"Ack! Sir Auron! You can't go chopping up old ladies!!! That's bad! Bad, bad, bad!!" She exclaimed, tugging on the arm he was gripping his katana with.

"And exactly, why not?" He asked, sounding strangely calm. Which, seeing his smoldering eyes, made him even creepier.

"Um…you should talk to her! Yeah!" She nodded intently, releasing her grip on his arm. "Talk to Brie. Cause seriously," Chris put her hand on her hip. "You think running out and murderizing the old lady would make Brie happy? No! Talk to her and huggle her! That would!" Managing to pry the sword from his grip, she lightly shoved him into the direction of the room he and Brie were staying in. He nodded, realizing that she was right…although…

"You called her Brie. Most call her Lady Brie. Why?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow. Chris gave him a grin.

"Seriously? Even an idiot could tell that she hated the title." Chris beamed, and reach to poke him, probably a normal gesture from her; looking up to Auron's face, she blinked, and quickly backed off. "Sorry about that…"

Before he could ask her about that (or anything for that matter), she slipped out of the room. Raising his eyebrow at the now empty doorway, he slipped into the other room.

* * *

I had heard voices outside the door, and since Auron had come in, I could only assume he was here to talk to me. Meh. I scuffled under the covers of the bed I was laying in, just so no one could see me (muwah), and plotted. I was going to get that old, rude lady back. How dare she judge me….I think ripping her hair out would be sufficient… 

"Brieana, if you think hiding under the covers will work," the detached voice of Auron explained to me. "You're wrong."

"Meh."

I could almost see Auron rolling his eyes. "Fine." And with that, he sat onto the bed. And he simply sat there, for about ten minutes.

…Which, of course, totally isn't creepy.

"Fine!" I crawled from under the covers and narrowed my eyes at him. "Aren't you here to tell me not to listen to them or something? To tell me that the old lady was a jackass, or something?"

But of course, Auron wasn't even looking in my general direction. He was actually staring down at a small knife, with a kinda creepy father like stare to it. …Yes, to a knife.

Resheathing this knife of his, he turned back to me and gave me a faint smile. "Not really."

Well, color me confused. "Why are you here?"

He gave a slight chuckle, and looked me in the eye. "If I had said any of that, would it make you feel any better?" He laughed when I shook my head, completely confused at his logic. "Exactly."

"And why are you here?" I repeated, moving closing to him. After a second, I felt him put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm the support." He leaned closely to me, and I thought he was going to, I don't know… do something, but he simply patted my head, like I was some sort of puppy.

I shrugged him off, but smiled up to him anyway. "The support? Shouldn't I be learning to not learn on people?"

Auron's face grew serious. "People make mistakes; they then learn from their mistakes. That's life. If you have no one to lean against, you'll fall once and …" it almost seemed as an absentminded thing, but he reached up and touched the part of his cheek where (took me a while to get this), his scar had been. Well, will be. Well… since he had already had the scar (ignoring what he physically looks like), where it had been. "…you never get up."

I grimaced, wishing I hadn't even brought up the topic. Then I realized that I hadn't… but ah well. I leaned even closer to him, and nodded. "Thanks." Resting my head on his shoulder, and my arm on his, I added, "I suppose I need this…" I gave a small smile, not looking up. I mumbled the last part to myself, hoping that he didn't hear me, and if he did, he didn't understand. "At least you'll always be here… unlike Tidus…"

Which was completely logical thinking, seeing as Auron was back alive, so he can't be sent…right?

I suppose not, because a few moments after I said that, Auron jumped up, like he had touched something hot. "My apologies…I will be back shortly." And he briskly walked out the door to the backyard type place.

I sat there, confused. Had he actually heard me? Did he know that Tidus was going to leave?

After pondering these questions for some time, I shrugged, hid under the covers, and fell asleep.

* * *

Auron was standing in the garden behind the house. Normally, a garden like so wouldn't even fit into the landscaping of this area, but someone had arranged the correct mix of natural Besaidian flowers to make it seem beautiful… 

But of course, Auron's mind was elsewhere, so it wasn't like he was even noticing the garden.

'_I have to tell her…_' he reasoned with himself, staring off into the distance with a blank expression.

'_If I don't, it _will_ be too late…_'


	38. Star Gazing

A/N- First I have to say this, "Dang. Two freaking years, and this story STILL isn't done?!" n.n Thanks guys. You kept me writing for all two years…although you've mostly melted, the few that are still there make me smile.

Sorry about the looong wait. I actually planned this chapter out for about…a few weeks ago, but I went to Disney. T.T Which was awesome, but no chapter. (I've heard of people who update once a week! Insane!)

Anyway, thanks for sticking with this "wonderful" story, and …PLUSHIES FOR ALL! (chucks them)

Cheers,

Auron's Fan

PS: Sorry for the short chapter T.T

Chapter 38 Star Gazing

The game of Final Fantasy X has lied to you all. Honestly! You think traveling through those temples was fun right? (No? Alright. A lot did despise the Cloister Of Trials, but still). They lied. Though it may slightly be fun, walking around in groups of …what? Seven? Trying to figure out which annoying sphere went where, it is _not_ fun, doing this all by yourself, and…

Holy crap; was that a rat!?

I shivered, feeling goosebumps crawl up my skin as I continued through the Besaid cloisters. Last time I'd been here, I was at least with Tidus! This time, it was like someone forgot to inform that I was going in, and it was damp, and dark, and creepy!

Oh yeah, you don't care about that. You're wondering where's the good looking guy of this story?

True to his (damn) word, he was off hunting for fiends. And since only he had a sword (Weapon. Whatever) that could capture fiends…he was out capturing fiends. I was stuck talking to the fayths.

He didn't even get a chance to tell me. A few days ago (was it really that long ago?) Chris had woken me up, saying that Auron had left me a note saying that he was out, and he'd be in a few days, seeing as he wanted to complete his part of the trip (fiends). Heck, the only reasons I know he wasn't at the Besaid equivalent of a brothel was because, A, Auron wasn't even that type of person, and B, Chris had followed him and after watching him chop three fiends up (she said he seemed to need to let out some stress) she crept back on homeward.

So, after a few days angsting about him leaving and just being depressed all together, I decided to enter the cloisters, though Chris said she'd go and look for Auron…

Leaving me here alone. In this stupid and demonic cloister.

I gave a sigh, before inserting the last sphere into the …hole in the wall (I only yelled softly when a mouse ran by). The force…field, thing opened up, and I stepped through, stepping onto the platform to go down into the Chamber of the Fayth.

* * *

Auron impaled yet another fiend with his sword, finishing up the rounds for the Besaid fiends. "Next, Kilika," he thought aloud, absent mindly pulling his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his face. 

"You know…" He jumped back in surprise, his weapon already in his hand before he even recognized the voice—Chris's, he sighed with a shake of his head. He should've known…--before lowering it, and raising his eyebrow as the girl continued. "You do that a lot more often, and Brie'll have to fight for your affection from all the other girls!

Cute. Not. Auron ignored her, before reaching down and collecting his lone bottle of water (…Yes, they have bottled water in Spira), and his coat. It wasn't as if he actually needed the garment; more like a habit of dragging it along. He picked up his katana, and began his slow descent back to the main village.

It wasn't really known, not to him or anyone who hadn't lived on Besaid, but the island was larger than one would ever think it was. The side with the village (main village) also housed the port that the ships came into, so summoners usually would never see any other half of the village. Auron was forced to hunt through the unknown (to him, at least) part of Besaid to find some of these creatures, though the landscape was nothing like he'd imagined: Lush waterfalls, dense forests, everything a tropical island should have…

Oh yeah. And there was an annoying teenaged girl blabbering into his ear…

"I mean, seriously! Allowing someone to go into the cloisters alone!" Auron really didn't know, nor want to know how they got from the topic of fangirls (that was when he tuned her out) to the cloisters. "When a summoner isn't down there, who knows how dangerous those places could be…"

Well, even Auron didn't know. "I'm sure she'll be fine," he commented, scanning the area for places he could drop the girl off a cliff…erm, sit down and rest. Yeah. That was it. "She is…who she is."

"The messiah?" Chris blinked innocently up to him. He found himself thinking of the little girl who'd called himself…daddy (Aura…was that her name?), before shaking his head, and sitting down on a rock, exhaling softly.

"Yes. That."

Chris grinned, before shaking her head. "You know… you said that you guys were going to travel through all the temples? And since Brie's most likely almost done…why don't you guys stay here a bit longer? I mean… there are a few festivals…"

Auron groaned. Just what they needed... "I believe that we'll be fine. We're expecting to arrive to Kilika by the end of this week, and then, after that, onto Djose…" Chris gave him a face splitting grin; Auron somehow felt nervous after this.

"Buuut… we have to ask Brie. Everyone likes festivals! There's dancing! Music! And…" She gave a small cough, before promptly skipping away. Auron resisted rolling his eyes, but he didn't move, for once, glad to be rid of her, and enjoyed his moments in peace. When she came back (much to Auron's displeasure), she scowled at him, but continued anyway. "Don't you want to know what the last thing is?!" She exclaimed, surprised that he didn't come chasing after her in the first place.

"No," he shrugged, and took another sip of water. Chris refused to give in to the urge to scowl.

"Come on… please?" Chris gave up, decided that begging was better than nothing. Auron raised his eyebrow, before staring her straight in the face.

"Why is this festival so important, that I, we, have to attend it?" he inquired, standing back up and readying himself back to the long trek back to the village. She grinned, widely.

"It'll make Brie feel better!"

He was starting to wish he'd ignored her beforehand…

* * *

Whoa…I'd actually never been in the place of the Fayth for Besaid…only Bevelle and Macalania. But…this place seemed to be the same type. Hm. Wonder who did all the decorating? 

With a shake of my head, I was about to kneel down before the place of…well, fayth (even though the place itself may be weird the statues were cool. Even if they were people who became fayths to save their cities, it was still cool), but a woman with pigtails appeared, stared blankly down at before, before talking:

"Sin is cursed. Sin prays. It curses its form, it prays for dissolution. Sin sees dreams of its own destruction. Sin is looking at us. We live in a fading echo of time left us by the destroyer. Free him from Yu Yevon. Free him -- the fayth that has become Sin."

She gave one last look around, before disappearing.

I felt my jaw drop. Was THIS honestly what Yevon had wanted me to do? Listen to what the Fayth said before they left treasure chests (which, I collected those, by the way)? I felt royally pissed; this couldn't have been all that was there…there had to be something else!

And then, as I walked over the dome to get back to the outside, I tripped over something, and landed flat on my face.

Uttering a few curse words under my breath, I blinked, and grabbed what I had tripped over: A few pieces of paper (…how the heck can I trip over pieces of paper? I honestly don't want to know). They were wrapped up, and tied, so I untied…the tie, before sitting on the floor of the (nasty, dirty, and icky) chambers, and read.

* * *

**The Cold Season**

_Who knew how many years it's been now? Dad still won't allow sis or me to leave the palace. It's annoying really. Especially now that she has a …stalker of sorts. Some loser named Charon. Doesn't really matter, even if he has got two lackies (…Jason and…Jeanne, If I remember correctly) to do his bidding. Seeing as sis has a …well, you know. Friend of sorts. That's a guy. Named Argul. She is completely infatuated with him. Honestly. She actually goes quiet when he speaks to her. Kind of annoying, to tell you the truth.._

_Dad can't know, and dad __won't__ know, seeing as he's too caught up in the cold season, trying to make sure all of us humans could stay alive. Chloe and my tutor have told us enough about this: about the War with the Fiends that took over out lands years ago… Although, every time he brings up the sacrifice part, he somehow… stops._

_Oh, that's right, little journal. Heck, I think you need a name. How about… Bob? Hah, just kidding. Anyway, we humans were pretty much wiped out years ago, before Dad's dad (Grandfather, though he's dead now), compromised (as a teenager no less!) that the fiends would stop killing all humans if he offered three humans for every three years. And not, one human a year. Three humans once every…yeah, already wrote that!_

_So, anyway, dad continues on with that tradition, but he'll…well, never pick us. Ever. Even with Chloe offered her life to save her beloved humans (she probably meant just Argul; he was in the palace at the time, anyway), he denied her the right, and locked her up in her room for hours. Even our tutor wasn't allowed in… Only I got in because I know the secret way (climbing between window is no joke, my friend)._

_Oh, just so you know, my sister? Chloe? Yeah, we're twins. Some say she got her coldness from dad (even though she's a real softy when she wants to!) and I got my silliness from mom… Even though we never knew our mother since, she died in a fire, when the fiends broke into the palace, and tried to kill...Dad, most likely._

_And that's why we haven't been outside the palace since. _

_Ah well. Anyway, I've wanted to do a little journal thing like this, and now that I have time, it's even better! (Sis is always busy with Argul, anyway) I…I dunno. I hope things turn out well for them…_

_---_

**The Warm Season**

_Things are warming up now...like my sis' romance, and Dad and Charon's anger levels. Sheesh! Charon and Argul were sparring, and Charon "accidentally" almost killed Argul! You should've seen the look on Charon's face when he realized that Argul not only lived, but Sis rushed over to take care of him! _

_I felt sorry for him, seeing as I've never been hurt like that: Argul's lost sight in his right eye (pretty cool scar over it, however), but strangely? He's still the best fighter around. Dad's blaming Chloe of all people for distraction his best fighters, and "how can Argul fight when he's hurt?"_

_Sis showed him up by saying that she could defend herself, any day (she __can__, honestly. It's frightful. She can kick MY ass…and I'm two minutes her senior!). Dad was being a pompous ass, as usual, so she fought against Charon._

_Pfft. Wiped the smirk off both of their faces. _

_Though, I will admit, I am getting worried… Dad's anger level only can rise, and it's not looking too good right now. The warm season is when the fiends demand their payment…and it's been three years. Chloe is all for sacrificing herself (annoying noble, she is), and Argul still hasn't told her that he loves her, and wants to …erm, you know. Do …_

_Ugh. Horrible images of my sister. Please hold…_

_Alright. Ugh. Anyway, but I can trust this guy. Better than Charon, anyway. He's just disgusting. I have this gift (alright. It's not a gift.) that I can kind of tell what people are thinking when they have a…_look_. And Charon's look at my sister is honestly one where he wants to pin her down and just do nasty things!_

_Sis says I need a life and a girlfriend. I may love her, but I really hate her at the moment._

_Meh. Training. I hate training…physical activity…_

_Oh. Never mentioned it (though should I have to mention this to a book? Dad, tutor and sis will think I'm mad (Which I am. I'm positively batty), but…_

_My name's Gabriel. I think it's girly, but mom once told me that it was the name of a fallen angel…or something of the sort…_

_Not like I'm going to turn to the dark side…_

_But I like the idea that I might be able to follow my own path…instead of one laid out for me…_

* * *

"Lady Messiah!" 

I jumped up, clutching the papers protectively to my chest, taking in deep breaths, before shaking my head, and exclaiming, "What?!"

Then I looked to my left. And my right. And you know what?

There was no one there.

Blinking, I looking back down to the papers, and noticed, that after the last sentence, that it faded into black. Meaning, that this was what Yevon was talking about. Heck, it's already brought up Chloe. And that Argul guy she was talking about. And …Gab, who… …I don't know. Yuna mentioned that Chloe had mentioned.

I really wanted to show this to Auron…but first, I had to get out of here…Which, thankfully, is a lot easily than it is going it. It's like going on an amusement park ride? All that work to get in, but you can freaking SKIP out.

Amazing? Yes, yes, I know.

So, as I'm walking out, I'm completely pondering this. This… Age of Fiends? Since when were fiends able to think and speak?

…

Then again…fiends are made out of Pyreflies. Unsents are also. Meaning, that …possibly, fiends might have been able to become exactly that smart…

I shook my head, and after exiting the Cloister, I walked into the light…

And straight into Luzzu.

"Lady Messiah!" he exclaimed, sounding just like the voice I'd heard early. I blinked up to him.

"Did you call me earlier?"

He gave me a confused look, before shaking his head. "No…but you have been down there for some time. The sun's already set, and they're preparing for the festival."

Uh oh.

Festival?

I have a feeling that Auron's not going to like this…

"Oh," I gave him my broadest smile, and tried to sneak away. He grabbed my arm, and led me down the stairs. Damn. "Well, I had a feeling that Auron would want to go so we could head on to Kilika…"

Luzzu gave me a frown, "Lady Messiah…Brie." At least he remembered that detail. "You yourself said that you were staying for at least a week, and it's only been a couple of days… besides," he dropped his voice down to a whisper. I had to lean in to hear what he was saying, and I tripped afterward. "This is an important festival. It's when the young woman pray to Yevon so that their husbands, boyfriends, or whomever will stay with them until death do them part."

I blinked. "Wait…is this like a marriage?!" He raised his eyebrow, before quickly shaking his head. "But then…why is it so exciting to you…" Trailing off, I gave him a malicious grin; he gave me a slight smile in return, seeming confused.

"Luzzu…are you gay?"

The response was kind of funny. Luzzu's eyes went cartoonishly wide, before shaking his head. "I wasn't excited about that for me!" He flushed, which obviously told me that he was telling the truth. Sure. "Besides, I …there's this young woman…"

Oh gosh. I'm going to go hurl now, thank you. And Luzzu! I thought you'd followed Yevon tradition! …Although that makes no sense!!

He shook his head, before changing the subject. "Lady Brie, I thought you'd might want to participate about your and…Sir Auron. The elder made sure to talk to the lady who insulted you, while you were inside…"

Angsting…

"And now, the entire village is curious on how true your relationship is. Please…just do this?" He gave a pleading look, like if I didn't come, the fan people of Besaid would beat him with a wooden pole. …How horrible could this be?

I gave a low growl at the back of my throat, before sighing. "Fine…I'll participate…" and as soon as I said that, three women were standing by me. …Erm…eerie much?

Luzzu look pleased, like they weren't going to throttle him… "Excellent. I'll go inform Sir Auron," and with that he started walking away, and I was being dragged away.

"Wait! Wait!" I exclaimed, trying to drag my arms away. "What?" One woman, younger than the rest, gave me a small smile.

"We're just going to dress you up for the festival!" She beamed, as if I was supposed to leap for joy at this new. Yeah…I couldn't leap. I was being held against my will! "Seeing as you were inside the cloister for two days, we have to hurry! It's tonight!"

"Two…days?" I repeated, as I dragged into some random room, and forced to change. When a fire was started, and some one tried to pry the paper out of my hands to …well, throw into the fire, I snarled….Yes, I did snarl! Okay!? These were important papers!

Finally, after I was primped and polished… (Hey, I like the movie _Mulan_!), the older of the people helping me (An older and mothering person… Kind of made me think of my own mom. You know. Minus the evil side, and all), smiled, at me, and showed me the dress I was going to wear…

I gave a small groan, and burry my face in my hands.

* * *

Auron stood unnaturally still, hating every minute of this. Chris had laughed at him slightly (…he really didn't know why. Honestly. Was it because of his age that people thought he was surprisingly nice to annoying children, or something?) but was shooed out when a group of guys came in, offering to help Auron into his outfit for the festival. 

He seriously hoped he didn't insult them, by practically snatching the clothing away, and saying he could dress himself.

But honestly, the only person would ever dress him…was dead. Long dead. He gave a quiet sigh, thinking back on his mother's death… Not something that a fifteen year old should be seeing…

Much less, the fact that it was caused from his own father…

He shook his head more violently now, trying to push the memories out of his head. He actually had someone now…and if that strange and violent little girl was right, he'd still have her to …well… Erm… You know. Do stuffs with.

He raised his eyebrow at his reflection: the outfit he was given was simply a loose fitting pair of pants. And…that was it. And he'd been instructed to keep his hair down.

Auron exhaled noisily, as he untied his hair, wondering what he'd done in killing all those fiends (maybe some unwritten pack with the fiends? And not killing them?) to deserve this…

He didn't even know what the "festival" was about…

* * *

Well, that was some interesting festival. Well, is, seeing as I'm still stuck standing in it. 

I grimaced again, straightening out my dress. It was a pure white dress, about floor length. What idiot makes anything white! You spill something on it, and…it never comes out! (Though, I did have one shirt… I spilled red juice on it and it _rolled off_.)

"Isn't this –" Chris cut off the yawn slightly, before continuing. "Fun?" I scowled at her, as a group of people outside the tent began this…ritual.

"You yawned. Therefore, heck no." She gave an apologetic smile, before shrugging. "How much more of this will I…we…everyone have to take?"

The group of people gave us a look, and I shut up. They gave the Look again, and Chris hopped up. "Crap! We have to go!" She grabbed my arm, and dragged me out of the tent.

Into a wonderful crowd of people wearing mixtures of colors. I kid you not, it was like stepping into a rainbow. And I could strangely point out Auron in an instant. How?

…Well, I just realized. We were the only ones wearing white. "Chris…"

She beamed up to me. "Yes?" She was currently wearing a light blue dress. But I'm not commenting on how wonderful the color was, or anything; it's just that, _why are we the only ones wearing white?!_ As if she could read my mind, she shrugged. "Well, normally, the head would only wear white, along with his spouse… …bleh, but for one, you guys are here, and two..." she bit her lip, before shrugging slightly, grinning up to me. "I don't have a two."

I resisted rolling my eyes, and looked to the middle of the square, where they had built a huge bonfire. Like...huge… All the guys had pieces of paper, and threw them into the fire, and when they were done, they met up with the …I suppose, women of their choice. Which, ironically (or it's how the festival went), they were wearing matching colors. And if they weren't, their colors corresponded. If the colors didn't, they were a horrible couple, and that was that.

Well. I suppose I should be happy Auron's wearing white, huh?

Speaking of the legendary guardian, he stepped from the middle of nowhere (honestly. Creepy, huh?) and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Excuse us," he offered to Chris, with a faint smile. She giggled, nodded, and ran after some guy in a light blue outfit. …Was I like that at her age? …Even if her age was like…two years or so ago?!

Auron raised his eyebrow in response, but then looked down to me. "You look…" I turned to look at him, and kind of ignored everything he said after that. I've never _really_ noticed, but Auron's got pretty chiseled abs for a thirty-five year old. …Or a twenty-five… Oh what ever.

"Do you want to completely leave this…shindig?" I smiled up to him, before glancing up to the sky, which was pretty at this time of night. Completely different than back home, or anything, seeing as I could actually see the stars, seeing as there weren't any electric lights. At all!

Exhaling deeply, he shook his head, staring walking off. "You'll never grow up," he commented, with a hint of a smirk resting on his lips. I scowled slightly, and rushed after him, ignoring the fact that the people at the festival had started looking for us.

---

That area behind the temple, that's a really grassy area, but in the game you're never able to explore it? It's really pretty, and it's kind of a hill like area. You could gaze off it (it wasn't a sheer cliff, but close enough), and see a pretty tropical area below. You know, for someone's whose played Final Fantasy X so many times, I certainly don't remember this!

We were both sitting on the grass, getting our white outfits most likely stained (haha!), but I was completely content. Leaning against Auron (who, mind you, wasn't wearing a shirt, has chiseled abs…eh heh…sorry), and watching the stars was serious a perfect night for me. And, I decided to tell him about the letters I found in the chamber.

"From Chloe's brother, hm?" he inquired, not really a question, but more as a comformation for himself. Nevertheless, I nodded.

"Kinda like a journal entry… but he mentions Argul, who Chloe said you looked like, Chloe looks kinda like me…and Yuna says Tidus looks like Gab… Gabriel." I tore my eyes from the stargazing, to look at him. "You think this is a really not thought out plot hole, or coincidence?"

He raised his eyebrow for the second time tonight. "Either plot hole, or fate…" He shrugged, glancing over the letters again. He'd already read them…about thirty each. "However, I have a suggestion. Don't read the rest…" I jumped, and gave him an utterly confused look.

"But reading them is what Yevon said would…would…" I blinked. "You know, now that I think about it, Yevon never said I had to read them…"

Auron shook his head, and lay against the grass. "While that's an interesting fact I didn't need to know, if Chloe does indeed look like you, read them. But, my suggestion is to wait until you have them all, and then read it as if it were a collective story." I nodded, before looking up to the stars again. Seriously. These were so bright, they might've put out my eyes, or something.

"We're leaving tomorrow, aren't we?" I asked; he sat up, and looked at me.

"Upset?" I shook my head, before flopping to the ground.

"No… it's," I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just …tired," I finished lamely, closing my eyes. The truth was, there was way too much to think about. This stuff hadn't been in the game, hadn't been mentioned ever, and I was pretty much winging it. And the recurring problem… Auron was real. I knew that… So why was I worried that he would leave? He couldn't be sent… and Tidus was the only dream…

I heard a soft chuckle, and Auron spoke, "Rest, then," and I felt my eyes drifting off to sleep…

But, I wasn't that asleep, seeing as I felt all eight…or twelve (who knew?) of Auron's really, really, hot abs as he carried me back to the tent. …Fwee.

* * *

Chris gave an exasperated sigh, and flopped onto the bed, right onto the pile of clothes I had been trying to stuff away into my bag. I frowned, before snatching the clothes back up. Ah well. Wasn't like they weren't wrinkled anyway… "I still can't believe you two disappeared like that! Even if you were," she made quotation marks with her fingers on this word, " 'talking'," she shook her head, and sighed. "Alas, I shall be so bored now. No one to talk to…absolutely no one…" 

"Well…" I began, but she sat up, and grinned broadly at me.

"Kilka is uber boring, but make _sure_ you go shopping in Luca." I was about to add something in, but she cut me off, scowling. "And don't say any crap like you, "hate shopping". Shopping is an essence of LIFE."

I coughed. She glared. What?! I had to cough!

Luzzu stepped into the room, with a half sigh. "Lady Brie, Sir Auron has already headed to the ship, and it was supposed to leave…about a half hour ago." Chris and I exchanged glances, as he continued. "However, they held the ship up for you…and if you don't leave this minute, you'll miss it."

I blinked, and turned back to Chris, who was holding up my bag, full of my stuff, for me. "You better save the world, and drop back here, you know."

I gave her a smile, and a hug. What? She kicked ass, and was a pretty cool companion. She gave me a shove to the door, and I walked out, with a half wave behind me.

* * *

"Kilika…" I spoke, staring out to the once Sin destroyed town. Auron tucked the letters by Gabriel away (he'd been reading them…again), and glanced to the town with me. 

"It's been …a while since I've been here," he commented, shaking his head. "Speaking of which, let's slip into the town unnoticed. I don't want to do another festival, again…" I snorted, and turned to face him, my back to the ships railing.

"First off…hide your coat. Change your facial expressions, and kept your hair down." I gave him an innocent grin, and Auron gave a sigh, before he shrugged off his coat, and winced slightly as I stuffed it into my backpack.

* * *

Auron had found an inn (we signed in as ourselves, and Auron threatened the inn keeper that if he mentioned that were here, he'd …well, he didn't say anything. He raised his eyebrow, and the inn keeper promised to not speak a word), and he headed off to hunt fiends. I headed to the temple after resting for about a day. 

Kilika wasn't nearly as fun as Besaid. Since they were still rebuilding, no kids were really around, and there wasn't anything to do… except you know. The uber fun staring at the wall…

Not.

I'd finally made my way to the temple on the second day, and into the chambers by the third (You know the drill. Dirty, nasty floor. Icky bugs. Just…ugh). I prayed to the Fayth, and then… poof. It was actually that really, really rude Crusader from Final Fantasy X-2, Beclem!

Or in the second game, they simply reused characters. Lazy.

He gave me a strange look, like "You aren't a summoner", before launching into a speech as well. "Sin swam in the sea near Zanarkand. Perhaps the waking dream eased its suffering. Your father touched Sin and became real that night, foundering in the seas of Spira. How sad now, that he is caught in the tragic spiral. He is Sin. He is lost."

Right before he disappeared, I blinked. Wait a minute… No wonder Tidus should have been here! All these were pretty much talking to Tidus! "Wait!" The fayth gave me…anther strange look. "Could you please repeat that?" I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, and he repeated it, before disappearing with a flash."

I sighed, and walked around the dome, grabbing the items, and on the dome, there sat a huge pile of paper… like at least four or five entries in there!

But I promised Auron I'd wait until we collect them all…

I gave a half grin, before stuffing them into my bag. Maybe I'll convince Auron to read them in Luca.

Exiting the chambers, and giving a slight wave to the monks (they kind of looked at me strangely before I left, I bit my lip, and walked up to one. "Um, excuse me…?"

You'd have thought I just ripped his clothing off and asked him to tango, he looked so nervous.

I smiled, hoping to reassure him (it didn't. He actually looked more frightened than before…) and, pulling out the papers that I had received from the Chambers, I asked, "Would you know anything about Lady Chloe?"

This guy was…I'll say, about a few years younger than young Auron, and he tapped his chin a couple of times, before smiling down to me. "Yes, M'lady. I have learned about her, though not in detail!" He added quickly, as though, if he didn't, he was going to implode into a zillion pieces.

"Could you tell me about…" I bit my lip. Here was going to be the fun part: who to ask about. "Charon." Yep. Always ask about the creepy stalker type dudes. Always "Would you know anything about him?" He gave an audible sigh, and led me into the side chamber doors, muttering that this was a weary tale, and one would have to sit to tell it.

Or he was simply tired, and didn't wish to say. Who knew?

"He was…obsessive, to say the least," he offered, at first offering a grin, before lowing his face, the smiling quickly fading. "Lady Chloe had treated him as a friend, but …it was quite obvious that he wanted something more…" I was about to chime in that she had someone, when he plowed on, ignoring me. "It was as if…his entire life was focused on her. It wasn't as if her power would make him rich or something, in those days, no one was rich. The…fiends," he screwed up his face at the thought, "had everything. What I've learned what really made him mad was how close Argul was to her.

"We had learned that, in his mind, he'd put her on a pedestal, to great for a mortal man to deal with. To even touch, most likely. However, ever since Charon had defeated Argul, and Chloe rushed to his side to help him," I perked up. I remembered reading this in Gab's journals… "He'd not lost the image of 'his wonderful, magnificent, Chloe,', but simply thought Argul disgusting for even trying to get close to her.

"And when Charon had died for the sake of the people…" What? Maybe, this part was in the next journals… Meh. I don't know. I'm not allowed to read them! "The last thing he'd learned from Chloe's father before he died was that Chloe, Argul, and Gabriel, her brother, if you did not know, had run away from the palace, only taking what they needed to survive." He leaned closer to me, and in a whispered voice, added, "Some say, that his spirit still lives on, waiting to hunt down the reincarnation of Argul, and be with his beloved Chloe…"

I felt a shiver run through my spine, but I shook it off as a ghost story feeling. The monk smiled at me, patted by back, and stood up. "Well, you may be the reincarnation of her, but at least you have Sir Auron to protect you."

I nodded to myself, looking down to the papers clutched in my hand, before glancing up to thank the monk for his tale. However… he was gone. And I don't mean gone like he walked away (the room was pretty small, and one could hear if the door opened); I just mean gone.

* * *

As I walked along the wooden planks of road to the place that was my home here (most likely for the night, seeing as there weren't many fiends in Kilika, I heard a, "Help us!", and turned around to see a group of people trying to hoist up a beam, before the house collapsed on them. 

Well, hey. I couldn't just leave them!

"Thank you, young lady," one of the older guys smiled to me, as the rest worked on securing the beam. "Never thought I'd have to be saved by a woman, but as long as that house doesn't fall down again…"

"I'm wondering…" I began, "Besides the obvious reason that there are fiends in the forest, why don't you live there? Sin wouldn't be able to harm the townspeople or the town nearly as much…" The guy gave a chuckle, before throwing a hammer at the crew who was working on the house (…yes, the guy caught it).

"Because it's tradition," he waved his hand to the people on the docks, and just bustling around the town. "We've lived here for many, many years, and yet, Sin always comes. Even if we're not ready for him, what can we do, but rebuild again and again? It's almost as if our will to move away from here is gone… No." he shook his head, and gave a slightly hearty laugh. "More like this is our home. Haven't you ever felt that way about one place?"

I was about to answer yes, when I felt a hand land on my shoulder. Spinning around, I saw Auron, who was clearly tired (again, only to anyone who knew him), but still awake enough to…well function. "Brie, a ship's leaving inside the hour. I'm already done fiend hunting, so if you'd like, we can leave." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the guy who I'd been talking to eyes widen, and whisper something to his friend. I shrugged, and Auron and I turned to leave, when the guy tapped my shoulder, causing me to spin around again.

"You're…the Lady Messiah, no?" He looked clearly surprised, as if he couldn't believe the person who was to save the world was…more than 20 years his junior (join the club). I nodded, and he held his hand out to shake, so…I reached my hand to shake his hand, but he kneeled down and kissed it.

…Weird…

He stood up, and gave me a broad grin. "If you're truly her, I have no doubts that Sin I'll be gone sooner than later." With that said, he turned, and returned to working on the house (although it was about finished by now), and Auron lead me away, while I pondered these words…

* * *

Kilika had a lot to offered, even if Chris didn't think so. I'd learned a lot about the legend, and I actually helped people rebuild their house (…I was mostly the moral support), but… I don't know. I just had gotten a really bad feeling from that place… and the disappearing monk certainly didn't help things… 

Auron was busy sleeping off in the cabin, seeing as he was fighting all day (hm… Auron hasn't been with me much in these few weeks… Hmmm…). Ah well. Luca, we're stopping and resting for at least two or more weeks.

I sighed, and flopped over the railing. So much sea traveling had gotten me tired, and we hadn't done much…well, I don't know. All Auron had been doing was catching fiends, and I'd been visiting temples… Heck, I wasn't even allowed to go hunt fiends along with him, seeing as I didn't have a weapon that could capture them with.

Giving an exasperated sigh, I sat on the deck, and stared out to sea. Sometimes, I kind of wished that I could tell what was going to happen later on…

I supposed it was pretty late…or early, because I kinda fell asleep…

* * *

Auron raised his eyebrow. He knew that Brie could sleep anywhere, but on the deck of a ship? He resisted rolling his eyes, before picking her up, and carrying her off the ship. He exhaled deeply, glad that they wouldn't have to deal with overzealous town heads or anything (seeing as Luca was a Blitz town, they were safe…for now), but all the shops, and malls and… 

He resisted groaning, and carried her down the ramp of the ship, and into the first inn he could find.

* * *

Groaning, I blinked my eyes open, only to see Auron staring out the window, out into the night. Had I really slept that long? I shook my head and noted that unlike Besaid (and …well, Kilika, we didn't nearly stay in Kilika as long as Besaid), that you could barley see the stars, all the lights from the shops around and such covered them right up. As if he could hear the bed creak or something, Auron turned and faced me, a ghost of a smile on his face. 

"I still cannot believe you slept on the deck of a ship," he informed me, approaching me, sitting next to me on the bed, and feeling my forehead. "You much be sick, or something."

I glared up to him, and shrugged his hand away. "Shouldn't you be, I don't know, fiend hunting?"

He chuckled, before glancing outside again. I really don't know how (or, now that I mention it, want to know) he got such a nice room. We were like on the top floor of a hotel like suite place, and you could see down, and see all the people milling about, shopping, and such. "Unless you think humans in general are fiends, then I have nothing to hunt." He faced me with a half smirk. "And there are no temples around here. The closest is Djose, and that's quite a ways away."

I gave a huff, before flopping against the (really fluffy) pillow, and biting the inside of my cheek. "You know, since we didn't have to stay at each place for so long on the pilgrimage, this is kind of...well…" Sitting up, I smiled slightly. "Nice."

"Really now," he stated, and I nodded, not really caring if it was a question or not. "Well…since we are in Luca, and there is shopping areas, I'll assume you'd want to look around?" I tucked my knees to my chest, and looked up to him.

"Sure…I'm just assuming that you want to see a blitzball game?" I inquired, and he coughed slightly, before shaking his head.

"I could do without."

I shrugged, before continuing on. "Well…I don't know. How about we explore the town tomorrow?" He shook his head, smirking slightly.

"You mean, after you spend all of today sleeping? Sure, why not," I lightly punched his shoulder, and he stood. "Rest, I'm going to take a walk."

I raised my eyebrow. "It's, like…past midnight. A walk?" He nodded, and stood, but didn't get too far; I had involuntarily grabbed his arm, before he could go much farther, causing him to turn and face me. "No, sorry," I grinned sheepishly, and let him go. "Sorry about that. You go on ahead with your walk."

Auron chuckled slightly, before he sat down on the bed again. "I'll stay here till you fall asleep. So, rest."

* * *

It had taken about an hour or so, but Brie had finally fallen asleep, her breaths even. Auron untangled himself from her, and headed outside, before simply sitting on the ground and exhaling deeply. There had been too many things to think about recently, with the pretense of this "pilgrimage", to …well, his relationship with her. All of this at once was enough to make one's head spin, and Auron's was doing plenty of that. 

Although he was the "adult", he still felt like he needed someone to talk, to confide in… He didn't know. He still hadn't told her about him, and he knew she'd been thinking about if –she'd only voiced the thoughts about three hundred times— but something, he couldn't tell _what_, but something was holding him back.

He gave a sigh, and sat against a wall, closing his eyes, and hoped that things would eventually turn out alright.

---

A/n: yeah, I know I'd said I'd stop these, but meh. Seriously, sorry about the uber short chapter. Unless you like them that way. If so, tell! Oh, and if the whole... confusing part confuses you, it should! Hee. Because that part isn't going to mainly come up till the end of this story, and...the next. and if you don't want a next, than, I'll cry myself to sleep then. No, I won't.

Meh, not begging or anything, but...come on. It's What The's Second birthday! (flobbles) Remember, Reviews equal gifts!


	39. Oh, the Places We Will Go

A/N- …I have no excuse. You may pelt rotten fruit at me. My only reason is that my muses for FFX had abandoned me for a while, and my Kingdom Hearts muses ruled. But, I, along with my other friend, who's story's initials are "WT" are planning on finishing our stories before the year's over. I planned for five chapters throughout the summer…but I apologize. So much has happened, and I haven't been able to properly work on this. LUCKLY (for me, at least), this was, by _far_ the hardest chapter. I hope you don't mind how many places they (the two main heroes of this and last chapter) zip through. Because…they do. And I don't care what you say.

However, many, many, MANY, thanks to all my reviewers (without you, this story…would be updated a hell of a lot slower. Or never. :D), but defiantly for this chapter, I have to dedicate it to **abbyjenna** because without her, I still wouldn't have started this chapter.

And, if you enjoy Harry Potter, hope you enjoy the last book! My deal with my main muse was that I couldn't read it, unless I finished this chapter. So, I'm hoping to get it tonight.

Oh, forgot to add. I've edited chapters 1-6. Hope they're better now, and I plan to continue my edit. :D

Anyway, expect the next chapter a lot sooner. I'm going to beat myself up, trying to get another out in two weeks, but I will try.

Auron's Fan

Chapter 39 – Oh the Places We Will Go

You know the old saying, time flies when you're having fun? Well…okay. I suppose it's pretty true. All the maps in the game wouldn't be able to truly encompass Luca. Think of the biggest city in the country you live, may that be New York City, or some place equally as large—or larger. Than, times it by about 1.5. There. You have Luca.

They had shops of all kinds! Sports shops (only blitzball, to be honest), clothing (which was…truthfully, quite bland, unless you wanted to spend huge amounts of gil. But when we passed those shops, I walked faster, and Auron held onto the money tighter), and other types of places, such as bars, dance clubs, some Spiran form of pizza shops and seriously a lot more.

But, after a week of Luca, despite all of Chris's warning how exciting it could/would be, Auron became restless.

"We should be leaving here," he said, as I enjoyed a cup of ice cream. Well, at least I think it was ice cream. For all I know, it could've been poison. "The next temple is some ways away, and I haven't been capturing any fiends…"

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "You just want to get away from them, don't you?" I pointed my spoon over my shoulder, to a pack of girls (and a guy), who'd been following us around, ever since someone at the bliztball dome has recognized us a few days back. Well, technically, they were only following Auron (and truthfully? If I wasn't with him, I would be following him as well!). As if answering my question, he sighed, and lowered his head into his hands.

Ha. I bet that those kids wouldn't like him half as much if they knew how old he really was! …Don't look at me like that!

* * *

A few hours later, we had packed up, and headed off to the Mi'ihen Highroad. Our stay in Luca was dull-er than imagined, but Mi'ihen would probably be worse. We'd spend at least two days here, seeing as it takes one to get to the Travel Agency…

"No." Auron spoke aloud for the first time since we'd last seen his small group of fan girls (and guy), throwing gifts at him from the stairs from Luca. "We should try and finish the Highroad today. It's not worth wasting another night." With that said, he pressed onward, shouldering his sword, and striking down every fiend in his path (and accidentally chopping a child's blitzball in half. The kid scowled at us, but Auron's eyebrow raise was enough for the kid to leave).

I sighed, and rushed up behind him. "You don't want to do this, huh?" He raised his eyebrow, turning down to look at me. "You seem as if you'd rather spend a day with…" I trailed off, glancing back to Luca with a shudder. They were creepy, no matter what you think!

Auron gave a good natured sigh, before putting a hand on my shoulder. "No, but we should press onward. This Highroad has nothing to offer us, and we have another immediately after." When a giant yellow bird rushed by, he shuddered, but continued. "At worse, I can carry you, if you are too tired to continue."

Blinking, I looked after the bird. "Can't we just ride a Chocobo?" His grip on his katana tightened considerably. "Think about it!" I grinned, and began jogging after the chocobo lady. He began walking at a faster pace, which, much to my annoyance, was the same as my jog. "If we do, we can get to Djose a lot faster, and probably to the Travel Agency at Djose by tomorrow morning!" Auron grimaced, and glanced after the bird lady, who had already arrived at the end of the road, and was turning the corner for the Travel Agency, which would take us hours.

"Oh, come on," I offered, grinning. "I'll race you to the Travel Agency!" Auron's eyes widened every so slightly, and he shook his head, before expelling a loud breath.

"Brie, while you do know that I have captured each fiend here," about six times over, he forgot to add. Every night throughout the week, he would leave me, and capture fiends. "But, running? Wouldn't it simply be wiser to walk…?"

He might've continued speaking, but I began to run, grinning the entire way. And even if he wasn't going to run with me, at least I could get a chocobo and turn around and pick him back up, right?

* * *

"I still cannot believe you passed out like that," Auron muttered under his breath, as we arrived to the Travel Agency. "You could've waited for me. You could've stopped running. But now, we'll have to rest, for you to regain your strength."

I bit the inside of my cheek in annoyance. Okay, sure, maybe I was weak, but he didn't have to make it to obvious, by hefting me over his shoulder so we could continue walking. "No! You yourself said that we have to make it to the other Highroad by tomorrow morning, which will be here in probably…five or six hours. Therefore, you have to drive the chocobo."

He raised his eyebrow. "One does not drive a chocobo, Brie."

"You know what I mean!"

As we approached the chocobo lady, she gave us a strange glance, before smiling. "Hi! Sir Auron, Lady Brie. Would you like to rent a chocobo…or perhaps spend a night?" She added after Auron had placed me on the ground, and I'd tripped over my own feet from exhaustion. I have no idea why in the world the Fayth had picked me. If they'd seen me in gym, they would have definitely picked someone else.

Auron shook his head, and, with an added grimaced, climbed onto the chocobo, before reaching down for my hand. I grabbed his hand, and he pulled me up, so I was seating in front of him. "We'll be alright."

"How much for the ride?" I asked, reaching into my bag and grabbing the pouch of gil. I think it was around a hundred gil, or so…

But, she shook her head, and explained that rides for anyone in Yuna's guardian party would be free. With that, Auron somehow got the chocobo to move, and we were off!

"I hate these things," he muttered under his breath, as I leaned against him. I seriously didn't know the Mi'ihen Highroad was that long. Sure, I'd walked it before, but that was when I was talking with the entire group. Now, it was just Auron (no matter how cool of a person he may be), but he wasn't very talkative…well, he was. Just when he wanted to be.

"Why?" I offered, hoping we could actually have a conversation.

"Jecht…" and he trailed off, with an extra shudder. Blinking, I shuddered as well, not really wanting to know what the heck had happened. "Those documents…"

"What?" I jumped, startled. It certainly wasn't my fault that I was beginning to nod off. It was pretty late at night, anyway.

Auron shook his head (at me? Hopefully not), before continuing. "Chloe, Argul, Gabriel…Charon. If they, we are actually their reincarnations, then why, if you look like Lady Chloe, I like Argul, why doesn't Tidus look like Gabriel? Is he not part of this whole… group? And who was reincarnated as Charon? And, if he actually was, why hasn't he come after us?" He paused for a moment, as if trying to recollect his thoughts. "Certainly Seymour can't be it."

I'd been thinking the same things myself, but it was interesting to hear them spoken aloud by someone else. "And why's this?"

"First off, Seymour's not out for a person. His entire goal was to rule Spira, and hoped to control Sin by marrying…" Auron trailed off, leaving me to think for a second.

'Seymour can't be it. Even in the actually game, Seymour wanted to be a part of Sin to save Spira, in his own twisted world.' I shook my head, sighing, and resting my head against Auron once again.

"Tired?" He questioned, glancing out to the road. I turned my head, watching the sun's final rays stretch across the land.

I decided to ignore his question, and continued on with his original intent. "True, he wants to rule Spira, but that's only because, in his sick mind, he believes that he would be saving it. But…how do we know someone isn't pulling his strings?"

"Excuse me?" Auron raised his eyebrow. I shrugged, and closed my eyes.

"Think about it, Auron! Abyss is all but stalking you, and you know she can't be working for Seymour." Auron shot me a look that read, _Why not?_ "Because, people like that just don't. It's a fact." Auron gave me a strange look as I continued. "And, if anyone even remembers, the Guardians? My - our, guardians. Jiva, Iru, Rajei. They knew someone was out, that someone was trying to find us. But…maybe they know. Maybe…we can ask them."

I rubbed my eyes, as I tried to complete my thoughts but it really wasn't working. Eventually, after five or so minutes of hearing me talking about how everyone bishonen needed his fan girls, Auron realized I was babbling, and let me fall off to sleep.

* * *

'_Her reasoning is right_,' he thought, setting up the tent, while his sword, staked into the ground, stood by Brie as she rested. With the chocobo given back to the owner at the other end of the Highroad, Auron surveying the lands, looking for an ideal place to let them to rest. '_But what is the use? I can probably use this night to capture more fiends, she can pray at the temple tomorrow, and we can leave by tomorrow night_.' Rubbing his face, he nodded, and decided that said action would be a lot easily.

Half growling to himself, he undid the tent he'd barely started, and lifted Brie, carrying her easily as he pushed onward, glad that fiends were a lot more active in the day than at night.

When Auron was at the half way mark for the Travel Agency, he rested, glancing over to the water as the first trickles of day were approaching. Even so, he wasn't nearly as tired as he would've expected. '_Training_,' he thought to himself, allowing himself a quiet, but dry chuckle. '_Training at all hours of the day must've made me like this_."

He glanced over to the girl with whom he'd been traveling and exhaled deeply, before picking her up again, and pressing onward. He was going to have to tell her eventually… But surely, since she knew so much about this world, would know that Tidus, a dream, would have to fade…

As Auron approached the Travel Agency, dawn broke over the horizon. After rummaging through her backpack, he pulled out the sack of gil, and paid for a room. He ignored the wide eyed stares he was receiving from the employees, and rested her onto the bed, leaving her items next to her, and instructions for her at the desk. After that, Auron left the Travel Agency, his katana resting on his shoulder, and worry marks etched on his forehead.

He was going to have to tell her someday, that he, too, would fade away. He just didn't want to, not yet. Allowing one, even as young as her, to live in a dream, was nice, but when it broke away, it would probably leave her at less than what she was before… If she cared for him as truly as she said she did.

He shrugged, as basilisk slithered from around a stone column. It was easily to allow her to live in a dream, than to mope in despair, he reasoned, as he readied himself for battle.

* * *

When I woke up, the midmorning sun was beating in through the window. I scowled, and hugged the pillow tighter, and pulled the blanket over my head. Sheesh. Couldn't someone be considerate and shut the damn window…?

Wait. Window?

Shooting up into a sitting position, I looked around, and after leaping off the bed, and looking outside, I confirmed that I was in the Djose Travel Agency. But…how?

Leaving my things in the room I awoke in, I began searching around the Travel Agency for Auron, only to find that him, and all traces of him, were absolutely gone. With a sigh, I made to return to my room, when the manager…person (could've been. Maybe I was completely and utterly wrong with my judgment), approached me with a smile.

"Lady Brie?" I blinked in response; I'd just woken up an hour or so ago. I seriously hope he didn't expect me to be at my best. "It's lovely to see you up. Sir Auron had dropped you off, and left, some hours ago, but left both us and you instructions at the desk. Would you like some breakfast before or after you learn of these instructions?"

I blinked again. How much had Auron paid these guys? Seriously. 99.9 of Rin's Travel Agencies never served food, and I don't believe that this one was the exception. With a shrug, I asked for some toast and water, and within seconds, another person rushed up to give me said food. I blinked for the third time with a grin; I could get used to this.

Munching on my toast and following the manager guy, I arrived at the front desk. The lady behind the desk handed me a piece of paper, and, after a smiled and offered thanks, I quickly returned to my room.

…This toast needed butter…

Shaking my head, I quickly opened the letter, and, with a smile, noticed Auron's hand writing.

"_Brie,_

_Hopefully, you don't mind being left there by yourself. And even if you didn't, it's a bit too late. Following your advice, I transported you to the Travel Agency, and left, in order to collect the fiends for this idiotic quest. _

_Try, if you awaken in time, to visit the temple. If possible, we'll try to leave by tonight. Seeing as the fiends out here are weaker, and you would've had time to rest. When I return, I'll drop by the temple to see if you're out. Either way, stop by the inn before even thinking about scouting the roads, looking for me. _

_In fact, don't think of that at all._

_See you soon._"

And after that, he hadn't even signed by, but the hand writing was so obviously him, that it made me smile widely. With a sigh, I quickly donned my shoes, and walked to the temple, though making sure to leave my things in the room.

Entering the temple, I almost smiled, half expecting Isaaru or his guardians to come walking down the stairs or something of the sort. Traveling through all these temples again, without Yuna, was a bit unnerving (especially seeing as the monks looked as if they wanted to whack me upside the head, exclaiming that, even though I was supposedly the messiah, I couldn't just waltz into the temples! I wasn't a summoner!), but with a deep sigh, I climbed the stairs, and headed into the temple.

* * *

I hate the cloister of trials. But I'm sure you remember my ranting and raving, so I'll spare you the details.

However, I was practically electrocuted from the same reason as before, thanks to me not thinking when handing the "super-charged sphere". I loathe myself at times.

With a shake of my head, and the sleeve of my shirt torn off to create a makeshift bandage for my hand, I approached the done, kneeled in front of it, and mumbled the hymn of fayth under my breath. A few moments later, a man appeared sitting, before turning to face me, standing, and reciting his little speech. This time, I was ready, and pulled out a piece of paper and pencil, and began to copy him word for word.

"For a long time, we had forgotten how to go forward. You reminded us we must go forward. Yes, we must run. Let us go, you who share our dreaming. Come, and we will run till the dream's end." He gave a nod to me, and a sadden smile, before disappearing.

Blinking, I sat onto the floor, resting my head in my hands and thinking. If this fayth was all knowing, then was that some form of suggestion that Tidus was a dream, and was going to disappear when this was all over? But I already knew that…but they couldn't be talking about Auron, could they? The worst that could happen to him was that he would be sent… It had to be my insane imagination running away with my fears.

Shaking my head and reaching down to collect the items that appeared after the fayth disappeared (unfortunately, it was only one piece of paper. I half wished to read it, but I remembered the last bit was in my bag, unread), my mind instantly thought about Tidus. How had he been doing, anyway? Sure, I wanted to spend as much time with Auron, but Tidus was a big brother figure to me. I would be just as sad if he were to disappear as if Auron did.

'What…if they both disappeared?' My eyes widened at the thought, my body pausing as it reached down to grab the items from the treasure chest, before shaking my head. I may be paranoid, but that was pushing it.

I collected the items, and quickly rushed out of the cloisters, leaving all my paranoid and negative thoughts behind.

As I arrived outside, I heard a priest speaking softly to someone, whose retreating shadow looked a lot like… "Auron!"

Auron turned, before giving a small smile. He nodded thanks to the priest, before walking up to the cloisters stairs. "You ready?" I gave him a nod, and we headed off for the Travel Agency.

"How long –?" I started, but he cut me off before I could continue.

"Two or so days. Are you prepared to hike up the Moonflow?" He gave me a questioning look. "I would leave you here, but in order to do that, I would have to cross the Moonflow three or so times." I gave him a smile, but nodded.

"I'm fine, but are you?" When he raised his eyebrow, I added, "You've hauled me into the Travel Agency a few days ago, and you've been fighting fiends ever since. Are you sure you don't need to rest?"

He gave me a smile, before patting my head. "I'm an ex-warrior monk. Long days are nothing." When I narrowed my eyes, he smirked, before adding, "And I've had plenty of rest waiting for you to return."

Smiling in return, I was about to head into the Agency, before he put a hand on my shoulder. "I have your bag. Are you ready?" Spinning around, I sighed. Auron was always a step ahead of me. I nodded, and we headed down the path of the Moonflow.

* * *

The fiends on the Moonflow were easier than expected, seeing as they were still as strong as they were when we first traveled by. Meaning, they were pretty dang weak now. The only fiend Auron actually couldn't take down in one hit was the Ochu.

"Thanks for that, by the way," Auron nodding in my direction, as I was leaning out the cabin to get a better look at the sunken city beneath the Moonflow Wakka had spoken about before. I gave a grin in response.

"You're welcome," I said, sitting back down in my seat. It was a pretty interesting sight. Auron hadn't wanted me to interfere with the battles, so he would be able to capture the fiends, but when he became poisoned, I helped out, ignoring his protests.

The shoopuf driving was looking warily at the water; I wouldn't blame him. After what happened last time we were here, one would be wary of fiends (or Al Bhed's), trying to kidnap innocent bystanders.

Auron gave me a look, shaking his head at the driver, and I smiled in return. Times like this…they were nice, just the two of us. "So, what's next?"

Giving a sigh, Auron leaned back in the seat he was occupying, and exhaled. "Quick stop in Guadosalam, only to walk to the Thunder Plains…" At the mention of Guadosalam, Auron closed his eyes and sighed. "Then we rest at the Thunder Plains. After a night there, we travel to Macalania, stop in the temple and such. After that, Bevelle."

"Haven't we already stopped in the temple?" I inquired, leaning forward in my chair. "So we can regroup with Tidus and the others faster?" A minute passed, and Auron hadn't responded. "Auron?"

"I can understand if you didn't wish to but…" He let the word hang, and he glanced out to the Moonflow.

"Auron?" I repeated, standing up to sit next to him.

"Would you mind…exploring the city?" He asked finally. When I was about to answer, "Sure!" he continued. "I want to show you my home. Or what might be left of it."

I blinked, realizing that what he asked probably would've been a difficult question, but I nodded anyway. "Sure. I wouldn't mind at all." He offered me a smile, just as the Hypello announced that the shooopuf would be arriving at the shore in a few minutes. "Oh, curious… You don't want to stop in the Farpla—"

"No." Auron answered bluntly, looking back to the water. I tilted my head; I could understand before why he wouldn't want to, being an unsent and all…but he'd assured me that he wasn't. "Even though I'm…alive," the way he said the word "alive" made me feel nervous, but I let it pass, "I still don't want to go into there. There are things I'd…rather not see."

"Okay," I responded, as we both stood up to unboard the shoopuf. "So, onto the Thunder Plains, huh?"

As we boarded the lift, he nodded, and I gulped. I may not be Rikku, but the Thunder Plains still scared the living daylights out of me.

* * *

Even with the images of the Guado men and women glaring at us as we quickly shuffled through Guadosalam (I continuously heard whispers about "Seymour's wife?" and "Sir Auron?" You wouldn't believe how quickly Auron managed to get us out. Being smarter than me, Auron quickly guided me away from the item's shop, informing me that, if the residents of the town did not wish to deal with us, we shouldn't aggravate them more), I almost wished to go back there, once I stepped into the Thunder Plains.

"I hate this place," I mumbled under my breath, almost jumping when another flash of lighting struck. I whimpered, clinging to Auron tighter as he raised his eyebrow and looked down to me.

"Brie, why don't you head on to the Travel Agency and book us a room? I'll show up in an hour or so." Auron offered, trying to pry me from his sword arm. I violently shook my head.

"But what if you need help?" I attempted, the grin I was giving him twitching considerably when the roar of thunder boomed nearby. Auron shook his head, before succeeding in prying me off, and held my shoulders to ensure I wouldn't cling to him again.

"Go. I'll be on in an hour or so. According to this list the zookeeper left us, there are only eight fiends here, all which can be taken out with a hit." Auron sighed, and patted my shoulder. "I'll be fine."

Nodding, I turned to leave, before looking back with a frown. "You're not mad at me, are you?" He raised his eyebrow, and I continued. "Seeing as you'd always be alone than anywhere near me. Seeing as we're going to fight Sin soon, we might die a horrible and bloody death, and my last moments with you might be that you truly hated me forever and ever an-." I was cut off with a chuckle, in which I responded with a glare. "I'm not trying to be funny!"

"Neither was I," Auron shook his head, before giving my shoulder a squeeze, a one arm hug, if you will. "I promise I'll be there in an hour or so, alright?"

I gave a sigh, but headed off to the Travel Agency, leaving Auron to his fiends.

* * *

Auron struck down an Iron Giant, before wiping his forehead, trying to rid himself of the never ending supply of water, thanks to the rain. A little over the promised time, but he was done with the accursed fiends. How could he had known that qactuars, not be confused with their desert counterparts, cactaurs, were so difficult to find? With shake of his head, he began walking back to the Travel Agency, seeing as his fiend attacks had taken him to the outskirts of Macalania. It was probably better to allow her to rest in an inn, instead of the ground right outside of the Thunder Plains…

With a smirk, he recalled that they guardian party had the same predicament with Rikku…how many months ago was that? Back when Brie accepting the proposal to Seymour's wedding request had been nothing…

Auron shook his head, and, for the strangest reason, recalled something Lulu had said, just outside the Thunder Plains. About how staying both too close and too far from the lightning towers could cause one to be hit by lightning. But somehow, Tidus would get hit, or, by chance would jump away.

Just as Auron shook his head at the improbability of being hit by lighting, a bolt of lighting struck him down, powerful enough to knock him out.

Ironic, eh?

* * *

Twiddling one's thumbs, while interesting for the first hour or so, isn't very fun. Neither is pacing, or jumping in horror when a bolt of lightening would strike too close to the Agency. I sighed, and resigned myself to a seat in the front. It had been a half hour longer…perhaps Auron got lost or something?

"…really a shame, we sent a team out there to help him…"

I jumped up, blinking. "Wait, help who?"

A random passerby (so random, in fact, that they don't get a name), gave a sigh. "Lady Brie, correct?" I nodded, and she pointed to the part of the Thunder Plains, where Macalania met them. "Sir Auron has been struck down by lightening about a mile or so away…oh, but wait!"

Already half way out of the door, Pendragon in half, I turned to face her, "Yes?"

She grimaced, before continuing. "As I was saying, a team had been sent out to help him… My husband tried to lift him alone, but simply too heavy…"

Although I wasn't trying to be rude, I simply ignored the rest of what she was saying, before spiriting out of the door, and down the path, only to find that the men had already arrived. One, though, asked if I could carry his sword, seeing as both his weight and the sword made him nearly impossible to handle. I nodded, grabbing his sword with…a lot of difficulty (that thing is insanely heavy!), and I lead the men into the room that I had for Auron and I.

After they had left, I sighed, wanting nothing else but to collapse onto the bed as well, but I realize that Auron could possibly get sick if he was stuck in wet clothing… I looked left, then right, and then declared to myself I had to do this, I unlatched his coat (which is seriously no easy task. That task itself took ten minutes), and then his shirt, and obviously his boots. I frowned, realizing that there was nothing to dry him with, so I snatched a towel from the bathroom, and did so.

Hee. What? Get your minds out of the gutter!

After he was all dry (and after I cleaned up a burn mark on his back –what had he been doing? Waving his sword in the air, hoping to attract lightening?), and all his clothing spread across chairs so it could dry, I gave an exhausted sigh, before collapsing onto the floor. I couldn't really take up the bed. A sick, wet Auron inhabited it. Although this really hadn't stopped me before, I decided to stick to the floor, and curled up, exhaling deeply.

My last conscious thought was, 'I just hope he finished fiend hunting…'

* * *

Auron awoke, wincing at the sharp pain brought about from the burn on his back. Shaking his head and trying to ignore it, he sat up, taking in his surroundings. '_I didn't start out here…what happened?_' A suddenly flashback of the lightening strike made him sigh, realizing that fighting with a large sword in the middle of a never ending lightening storm was probably more idiotic than not…

Brie's last words flashed through his head, and he all but jumped out of bed, almost stepping on the poor girl. Said person mumbled something else in her sleep, before turning over. Auron spent a total of fifteen seconds staring at her, before picking her up and gently placing her on the bed. "We've slept in the same bed before," Auron spoke softly to himself, not wanting to wake her. '_Why would she sleep on the floor…?_'

Another glance showed him that she had laid his clothing out to dry, and he shook his head with a tired smile, before climbing back into bed, to prepare for the journey that they would venture in Macalania.

* * *

After hiking through the Thunder Plains (Auron and I fought together, seeing as he's captured the monsters already. He took great care to stay away from lightening this time, however), we arrived in Macalania, and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. No matter how cold the air was, or what had happened here, I still loved this place. The crystallize feel of the surroundings always made me grin.

However, when Auron started talking about splitting up again, I frowned, and turned on him.

"Brie, before you even start, there is no lightening here. According to this list of fiends," Auron pulled out the list from his coat pocket, "I should be able to handle them easily. I have plenty of potions, and you can handle yourself. Is there a problem?"

I slouched, realizing he had gotten me on every account. "No…it's just…" He chuckled, patting my head; I resisted scowling as I pulled his arm off me. "Bye then…" He raised his eyebrow as I turned, stalking off.

After a few moments, I heard footprints behind me, and turned around to see Auron towering over me. Well, not towering. But standing over me, at the very least. "Be careful," he said, leaning down to kiss my forehead. I felt my face head up as he continued. "I'm sure I would not be the only person upset if you were hurt."

I nodded, and quickly headed up the shimmering path, seriously glad for the tree coverings of the Macalania forest, so he couldn't see my blush all too well.

Fiends, as Auron had stated, were fairly easy. While it was still difficult as anything to heal and protect myself, I realized I'd become strong enough to take down a few of the fiends with one hit. And when I say a few, I mean…like two of them. But if I faced Chimera, for example, I sprinted away, hoping they wouldn't follow me. Luckily, they didn't. …Most of them, anyway.

As I passed the area where we'd fought the Spherimorph, I half wanted to go in, and just…I don't know. Simply see if anyone had left any other spheres behind, most likely. Reason caught up with me before I could head in, and I quickly passed by it, with a frown on my face.

I arrived at the Travel Agency a little past dark, and it took quite an effort to actually arrive there. Seeing as the ice was slippery, and fiends were still amuck, I ended up falling into the door, cursing my own klutziness.

The lady behind the desk laughed at my expensive, but helped me up anyway. After paying for a room and depositing my items there (save for my potions), the lady behind the desk raised her eyebrow as I started heading out of the door again. "Where are you going this late at night?"

I blinked, turning back around with a shrug. "The temple. I want to arrive there today so Au—my party and I can be gone from Macalania by tomorrow, or so." She nodded, before holding a hand up, and quickly speaking into the phone she was on.

"Well," she began, putting down the phone, "A young gentleman says he's heading over to the temple's general area; if you wish, he offered to drop you off at the temple." My eyes widened, and I nodded eagerly. You have no idea how difficult it is, trying to walk, on ice, in the dark."

After waiting a few moments, a young man, in which I could tell, was Al Bhed (from the trade mark goggles that hung around his neck. Then again, he may not be, and just was wearing them for who knows what reason), gave me a smile, before cocking his head. "This her?" The lady at the front desk nodded, and he approached me with a smile. "Ed'c hela du saad oui! Hysa'c Tadan, yht E cehlanmo ruba oui yht E kad ymuhk famm! (It's nice to meet you! Name's Tadan, and I sincerely hope you and I get along well!)"

I blinked at him. Okay, when I first arrived here…who knew how many months ago, Al Bhed was a second language to me. Now, all I got was "well," "I," and "you." Noticing my blank stare, the man tried again. "Name's Tadan… Hope we get along well!" I nodded, feeling slightly idiotic, but glad that he spoke English as well as Al Bhed.

Or Spiran. Whatever.

After shaking hands, we headed outside, and he quickly headed to the back of the Travel Agency. "Well, this is her," he spoke with an air of pride. I raised my eyebrow, and quickly hurried after him. My quick, however, was insanely slow, seeing as I was trying to not slip on the ice. When I finally got there, the soft humming I'd been hearing for a few minutes proved my suspicions about his heritage true.

"Her," I repeated, as I climbed behind him on his snow bike. As he adjusted the goggles, he gave me simply advice, such as to hang on to him, and to not keep my eyes widened and look around.

Resisting rolling my eyes, I did what he told me, and we were off to the temple.

* * *

I have no idea what happened to Tadan, but I entered the temple, and, thanks to the lack of activity there (Seymour was the head priest, but after the third time we fought him, he'd…disappeared), I quickly headed into the temple, and through the Cloister of Trials (cause you don't have to solve them until later!). Almost running (and almost slipping), I headed down to the Chamber of the Fayth, and kneeled down, praying and humming the hum of the fayth.

The woman who had appeared for me before when I prayed, showed up, and spoke her words. Seeing as this was the one area in the game that I remember revisiting the temples, I mouthed the words as she spoke. "Should the dreaming end, you too will disappear--Fade into Spira's sea, Spira's sky. But do not weep, nor rise in anger. Even we were once human. That is why we must dream. Let us summon a sea in a new dream world. A new sea for you to swim." She almost disappeared, before turning back to me, tilting her head. "Lady…?" I blinked, seeing as none of the other fayth acted like I was there.

"Um…yes?" She smiled down to me, and I stood up from kneeling. No matter how rude I may seem, there was a certain amount of time I could kneel on my knees.

"The man with you, the man you prayed about last time…" She trailed off, and I assumed she was going to ask where he was. Or if he was dead, but that's not nearly a pleasant question as the former.

"Auron? He's…capturing fiends…?" I blinked, realizing, for someone trapped in a fayth for a millennia, would they even understand what I was talking about?

Answering my question, she nodded (or she just did so anyway), and continued. "You should be wary of him. Not all is what you may think."

Blinking, I raised my eyebrow, and stepped closer. "Do you mean the fact that he's unsent? But he's not; he assured me that he wasn't!" She shook her head.

"It is not my place to tell you. Ask him, and when the time is right, he shall tell you." She gave me a sad smile, and, before I could continue questioning her, she disappeared into pyre flies, leaving about three or so papers resting on the floor. I knelt down, picking up the pieces, and realized that these papers weren't in the same writing as the ones before. The hand writing looked like a neater version of …mine?

Momentarily ignoring Auron's advice, I flipped through the three of them, realizing that they were all written by the girl, Chloe. Whatever she'd been writing about, the last one had been scribbled in a way that seemed as if she had been running away from danger when they were written. Giving into temptations, I began reading them…

_I should've realized Charon's plans from the start. Argul's affection must've clouded my vision from clear thought, and now we're caught in this mess. The deal with the fiends has been taken care of, but…father. Father's dead. Father's long dead, and Charon's this…monster. I have no idea what he's done. Has he bargained with the fiends for a body that is undying? Whatever this means, Argul is in serious danger, so brother, Argul and I have fled for our lives. But…the true question is… _

_What does Charon want with m—_

"Lady?"

I gave a small scream, and clutched the papers to my chest, spinning around and producing Pendragon with my other hand. Exhaling deeply when I saw the person, I sighed, and stuffed the papers into my pocket. "Tadan…how did you get in here?"

Tadan entered the Chamber, raising his eyebrow as I quickly collected the items from the chests. "Lady—"

"Brie," I cut in, realizing I should just learned to deal with this. But I would never, anyway. He blinked, but continued.

"Lady Brie, then." He shrugged, giving me a boyish smile, despite the fact that he had to be at least 17 or older. "Well, I dropped you off a day ago, and I dropped by the Travel Agency a little while ago, wanting to see if you'd stopped there…since you hadn't, I stopped by here again, wondering if you were alright." He gave a laugh that was full of pure mirth before shaking his head. "Seems like this temple wasn't thought through very well. I walked right into here."

I gave a small laugh, and, grabbing his arm, lead him out. His jaw dropped, and I shrugged. "Sorry about this. I guess they don't warn people that the trial comes after the Chamber." Tadan chuckled nervously, and ran a hand through his shoulder length blond hair.

"I'm glad I met you here…" I blinked, and he quickly added, "Thanks to you, I'll be able to get out…right?"

I nodded, and handed him my bag. "I'll do the trial, if you can drive me back to the Travel Agency." He nodded, and I headed down the ramp to begin the Macalania's Cloister of Trials.

* * *

"She'll back soon, Sir Auron," the lady at the front desk sighed, as Auron questioned her for the third time in an hour. "Please, don't worry so much."

Auron said nothing as he resigned himself to a chair, with a sigh. '_Don't worry? Sorry, that's my job. Especially with a…_,' he paused, unsure of how to word his relationship with Brie. A shake of his head later, he shook his head, and sighed once more, just as the headlights of a snow bike pulled up next to the Travel Agency.

"…still can't believe you tripped on the ice, Brie. That must've taken some skill…" There was a scoff, and a replying voice, only confirming the name Auron heard in the first part. Standing to his feet (and trying to not seem so…nervous), he quickly headed out the door, half wondering to himself, '_And who was the male voice talking to her?_'

When he approached outside, he saw Brie and some…tall, lanky blond (who could've easily been mistaken for Tidus, except this boy's hair was longer), who was wearing goggles around his neck (signifying the Al Bhed heritage), and seemed to be standing much too close to Brie. Schooling his face so it didn't match the emotions he felt, he spoke. "Brie?"

* * *

I glanced over to the door of the Travel Agency, noting Auron standing there. Even from where I was standing, I could tell something was wrong with him; his entire posture was tense, and he had an edge to his voice. I wonder what from?

Giving him a small wave, I turned back to Tadan, giving a slight hug. "Thanks for helping me out." I smiled up to him, and he nodded.

"No problem." He beamed down to me, as Auron walked up. "Is he the person you're traveling with?" When I nodded, Tadan held a hand out to Auron. "It's very nice to meet you, Sir Auron."

Auron raised an eyebrow, but shook the offered hand, nonetheless. "May I inquire…how do you two know each other?" Tadan gave a grin and a shrug.

"I just dropped her off at the temple, and drove her back here. Haven't known her for more than a day or so, Sir Auron." Auron nodded, seeming to accept that answer. Tadan turned back to me with a smile. "If you ever need help, drop by here. Then again, you might find me else ware. But she," he jerked his thumb to the Agency, "would know where I am." I nodded, about to thank him again, when he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Hope to see you around!"

With a wave, he climbed aboard his snow bike, and with an extra nod, he drove down the bank of snow, and off into the distance.

"So," I headed back into the Agency, smiling to the lady at the desk, who smiled in return, and headed to the room. "onto Bevelle?"

I grabbed my pack, put the papers together in order (however, I seriously hope I can convince Auron to read them. Just a glimpse from Chloe's texts make me want to read the earlier ones), and turned to face Auron, who hadn't moved from his spot in front of the door. "Or…would you rather spend the night here? In case you need to res-"

"Who is he, Brie?" Auron gave me an interrogating stare, as I glanced up to him. "And why did you offer to go with him?"

I gave him a confused look, before shaking my head, and heading to the door. "Auron, it was nothing! Sheesh." I made to move past him, in order to leave, but he wasn't budging. "Auron, shouldn't we be heading to Bevelle…?"

"Who is he?" Auron repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Is there a reason for not telling me?" I blinked, before walking up to him, and feeling his forehead.

"Are you alright? Maybe the weather has gotten to you, quick change of temperature can to that!" When I grinned up to him, and his face didn't change in expression, I sighed. "Auron, it was pitch black when I stopped by here. The lady at the front desk said that he was passing through the area of the temple, and I accepted a ride with him. Why are you so worried?" While I was talking, Auron simply sighed, and sat down, resting his head in his hands. Remembering what the Fayth had said to me, I questioned him. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No." I raised my eyebrow in suspicion; he had answered me too quickly. "Brie, do you recall that I had to tell you something, but…" he exhaled softly, "but I couldn't tell you at the time." I nodded intently, and he sighed slightly. "Brie that is more than likely what the Fayth are telling you." He looked up to me, his eyes showing his true age. "I promise, I will tell you the truth. But please. Don't force the answer out of me just yet."

I nodded in response, before kneeling next to him on the bed, and hugged him tightly. He leaned back onto me, closing his eyes in exhaustion. I smiled in response, and closed my eyes as well.

* * *

We left a few hours later, Auron barely speaking, and the lady at the desk blinking at the changes she noticed in both Auron and I. I smiled to her, and she wished us on our way.

However, about two hours (and three stops) after that, I stopped in awe, eyes wide, and jaw dropped. Auron raised his eyebrow at me, as he took the gil pouch out of my possession again. "You've been here. What's so surprising about it?"

"But…but!" I exclaimed. Even though I thought Luca to be the equivalent of New York (or some large city), Bevelle took the cake, with it's citizens walking along the streets, giving passing glances at the vendors that were perched on the edges of the main streets. Auron shook his head at the large amount of people walking on the streets, and grabbed my arm tightly. I glanced up to him, and his only response was to lead me (meaning dragging me) down the street, to a less populated area of town.

"Where…?" I questioned, and he sighed softly, releasing my arm, and walking up to a single home. The entire area could've been a dump, but this house looked the worst. Overgrown, and with traces of a fire (though, the fire must've been too small, or at least not big enough to harm the house too much), and while it didn't reek of ashes, it looked horrid. My memory came back to me, just as Auron answered my question.

"My home."

I blinked, and did the only thing I could do; putting a hand on his arm, and muttered a soft, "I'm sorry," before turning away. Auron caught me before I could go too far, however.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, with a slight touch of humor in his voice. I shrugged him off, and gave him a questioning look.

"Don't you want to …" I stopped, searching for the right word. "Be alone with your thoughts?" Auron chuckled softly, shaking his head, and surveying the home once again. He put a hand one of the walls, before turning his head back to me.

"Brie, my true home was the Bevelle temple. I only lived here for the first six years of my life." I blinked in response. Okay… and? Wouldn't that just mean he went to the church at an insanely young age? "My father…" he stopped, shaking his head. "Well, you can probably guess what kind of person he was. Seeing as …_people_ like Seymour are related to me…" He gave a final glance to the house, before sighing again. "I was hoping for evidence of my brother. Younger…" Auron closed his eyes, as if trying to remember something. "Last I saw him, I was fifteen, he was about six or seven. But, I guess he wouldn't be around here."

Giving a dry chuckle, he held his arm out for me, in which I grabbed his hand, the sheer size and maturity of him, as always, making me feel younger than ever. "And besides, Brie." He smiled down to me, as we began to walk away. Auron didn't turn to look at his house again. "Why would I be foolish enough to allow you to venture into a city the size of Bevelle…alone?"

Although I agreed with him, I scowled; my eyes lit up at the kind gesture (or…so I though), of what he was doing.

* * *

"So, we have the Calm Lands, Mt. Gagazet, and Zanarkand fiends left to take care of," Auron was currently laying on a bed, checking off the places of fiends we had covered. After seeing his home, we checked into a pretty fancy hotel (inn), seeing as Auron had accumulated plenty of gil from his fiends capturing.

I was sitting on a chair beside the desk, stacking the papers of, so far, Gabriel's and Chloe's story together. "Yeah…but why haven't we seen Lulu, Brandon, Kimahri, or Wakka? We've stopped in all the places they were."

Auron nodded, turning to face me. "Well, why I don't truly know, I'm partially glad we didn't bump into Brandon. One teenager is quite enough, thanks." I narrowed my eyes, resisting the urge to chuck the pencil I was holding at him. I still needed it, thank-you-very-much. "The others were more than likely busy themselves…although, I could've sworn I saw someone dodging lightning in the Thunder Plains, and I would bet I heard Lulu scolding someone in Macalania…"

My eyes turned into slits as I narrowed them even further. Placing the papers onto the desk, I stood, and towered over where Auron was laying. He glanced up to me from behind his papers with an all knowing smirk, and I gave a sigh of annoyance. Flopping down onto the bed, I leaned back, resting against the pillows. Auron shifted into a sitting position, and his smirk turned into a smile. "You miss Tidus?"

"Is it that obvious?" I questioned, another sigh emerging from my lips. Sure, being alone with Auron was nice (…and not like that. Sheesh!), but still, it'll been almost two months since I'd seen Tidus. I really did miss him.

Auron nodded in response, and I rolled onto my stomach to face him. "You think, when Sin is defeated, we can go back and revisit all the places? You, Tidus and I?" Auron's face, while not all that smiling in the first place, fell, and his eyes became downcast. "I think brother should meet Tadan…they look similar… And he has to meet Chris! And we have to inform Chris that shopping in Bevelle is thirty times better than Luca. I'm sure it'll be fun." I paused, when, after all my babbling, Auron still hadn't responded. "Auron?"

Suddenly, he was next to me, tilting my head up, staring me in the eyes. I blinked, an uncertain feeling rushing through me, when Auron spoke. "I love you." I nodded in response, but he shook his head. "No… response to that. Please." A request, I realized, not a question.

"Um…" I felt my face heat up, but with Auron's hand on my chin, I couldn't really look away or anything. "I love you too…" He released me, and nodded solemnly, with an almost sigh. I tugged on his arm. "I wasn't done. If you were to go anywhere, and leave me behind… I'd be lost." I grinned up to him, hugging his back. "But let's not talk about that. We're going to see brother tomorrow. Shouldn't we be well rested, or else they may think things?"

Auron opened his mouth to response, but closed it, with a chuckle. "Yes, I suppose so."

After five minutes of getting ready, I climbed into bed, almost falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Auron, however, stayed up, seemingly trying to write something down, but every time he'd start, he would crumple the paper up and through it away. I almost asked him what he was doing, but I nodded off to sleep right before I worked up the nerve.


End file.
